Bohové zkázy
by TheCivilizedCaveman
Summary: Velitel Shepard podstupuje se svými spojenci nerovný boj proti prastarému zlu, které ohrožuje celou galaxii. Musí se však utkat i s dalším nebezpečným nepřítelem: vlastní minulostí.
1. Prolog

_Prolog_

„Tak dobře, co s tím Shepardem? Podle záznamů v databázi vyrostl v koloniích."

„Přesně tak, velvyslanče. Sám ví, jak dokáže být život tvrdý. Jeho rodiče zahynuli, když otrokáři napadli kolonii na Mindoiru."

„Účastnil se mise na Akuze. Jeho jednotka tam byla přepadena šavlozubci. On byl z padesáti mužů tím jediným, kdo ten masakr přežil."

„Je tu značná pravděpodobnost, že jeho psychika je narušená."

„Jen málo lidí by si zachovalo holý rozum, kdyby prožili to, co on. To, že vyvázl živý, poukazuje na mimořádné schopnosti a vůli přežít."

„To ano, ale co ta potyčka s nadřízeným důstojníkem? Voják by měl držet své nervy na uzdě a Shepard toho muže zmlátil téměř do bezvědomí. To je vážný disciplinární přestupek, mohl by být vyloučen z armády Aliance!"

„Major Waleton měl podivný talent rozčilovat lidi kolem sebe. Neschvaluji sice Shepardovo jednání, ale vzhledem k majorově povaze k tomu musel mít dost vážný důvod."

„Při vší úctě admirále, Shepardovy kázeňské přestupky nejsou v tento moment důležité. On je jediným kandidátem se schopnostmi, které potřebujeme."

„Opravdu si myslíte, kapitáne, že tohle je ta pravá osoba, která má chránit galaxii?"

„Víc, než jen to, velvyslanče. Je to jediná osoba, která může chránit galaxii."

„Beru na vědomí. Ještě své rozhodnutí zvážím…"

* * *

><p>Jméno: Shepard, Elias<p>

Narozen: 4. 11. 2154

Původ: Kolonista (Mindoir)

Rodiče: Otec – Liam Shepard, inženýr, sloužil 8 let v armádě Aliance

Matka – Sarah Shepardová (Mylesová), doktorka, univerzitní vzdělání

Jeden z několika málo přeživších po nájezdu na Mindoir v roce 2170

Roku 2172 se zapsal do armády Aliance, krátce poté vybaven implantáty L3 kvůli potvrzeným biotickým schopnostem patrně v důsledku přímého vystavení "elementu nula"

Roku 2177 pověřen se svou četou pátráním po pohřešovaných kolonistech na Akuze. Oddíl byl přepaden tvory známými jako "šavlozubci". Shepard byl těžce raněn, ostatní členové oddílu byli zabiti nebo pohřešováni

Roku 2182 odsouzen vojenským tribunálem za napadení nadřazeného důstojníka ke třem rokům vězení


	2. I Volný

_Pevnost Armstrong, Měsíc, Sluneční soustava, 2183_

Vypadalo to na další obyčejný dlouhý den ve věznici.

Vzhledem k silné ostraze a moderním bezpečnostním systémům bylo téměř nemožné, aby se zde stalo něco, co by narušilo rutinní průběh dne. Většina cel toho času zela prázdnotou a vězňů zde bylo jen poskrovnu. Většina z nich pod dohledem dozorců vykonávala určité práce jako pravidelný úklid nebo služba ve vězeňské jídelně. Ostatní buď spali anebo beze slova zírali na ocelově šedé stěny a hleděli si sami sebe.

Ve věznici vládlo až podivné ticho. Sem tam byl slyšet tlumený hlahol, když se pár dozorců spolu dalo do řeči, plechový zvuk zavíraných dveří, občasné nadávky, ale jinak nic. Celé místo působilo opuštěně jako nějaká stará hrobka.

Trestanci, kteří si zde odpykávali trest, nebyli příliš problémoví. I kdyby se našel někdo dost troufalý na to, aby se pokusil o útěk, neměl by moc velkou šanci. Pevnost Armstrong byla podzemní základnou zakopanou pod povrchem Měsíce, takže i kdyby se někomu povedlo uniknout z vězení, stále by měl před sebou celou měsíční základnu, která byla sama o sobě dobře střežena. Jedinou možností potenciálního uprchlíka bylo najít raketoplán odlétající ze základny a doufat, že ho nechytí stráže. Na pevnosti mnoho plavidel nepřistávalo, a když už ano, tak je většinou hlídaly desítky strážců. Všechna tato opatření znamenala, že jakýkoli pokus o útěk byl, velmi mírně řečeno, pošetilý.

Žádný z trestanců se tím ale nezabýval. Čeho si však toho dne všimli, bylo, že dozorci se chovali, jako by se mělo dít něco důležitého. Jejich podezření se potvrdilo, když viděli velitele zařízení jít k hlavnímu vchodu, kde již stály seřazeny stráže. Někdo dorazil, a pokud to způsobilo takovýhle poprask, muselo jít o někoho mnohem důležitějšího, než o nějakého dalšího vězně.

Hlavní vchod se otevřel. Jeden ze strážců vyštěkl povel a všichni se postavili do pozoru. Do vězení vstoupil muž v uniformě Aliance. Bylo mu přibližně okolo padesáti a odznaky na uniformě prozrazovaly, že šlo o kapitána. Velitel k němu přistoupil a zasalutoval. Kapitán mu odpověděl stejným způsobem. Ti dva muži si chvíli něco povídali, až velitel pokynul směrem k vězeňskému bloku se zvláštní ostrahou a oba dva v doprovodu strážců se vydali tím směrem.

Teprve teď začalo vězňům svítat. Všichni věděli o muži, který tou dobou jako jediný přebýval v bloku se zvláštní ostrahou a jen pár z nich ho vidělo na vlastní oči. Byl to silný biotik, takže bylo nemožné ho umístit do běžné cely, aniž by mu zablokovali jeho schopnosti. Krom toho to byl docela samotář a jen málokdy se s někým bavil.

Přestože se ostatním spíše vyhýbal, všichni věděli o jeho minulosti i o tom, jak skončil v téhle díře. Do vězení ho prý poslali za to, že napadl a málem přizabil jednoho vysoce postaveného důstojníka. Proslýchalo se také, že jako jediný přežil masakr na Akuze. Jeho původ děsil lidi ve věznici o to víc. Všichni věděli, co se stalo před jedenácti lety na Mindoiru a někteří z vězňů pořád opakovali, že ten muž je prokletý, že kdokoli v jeho blízkosti brzy zemře.

Ten muž se jmenoval Elias Shepard.

* * *

><p>Shepard pomalu otevřel oči a posadil se na tvrdém lůžku. Tohle byla jedna z nocí, které prospal bez nějakých nočních můr. Bylo to zvláštní, ale za tu dobu, kterou strávil ve vězení, bylo podobně klidných nocí stále víc. Když velkou většinu svého času strávil mezi čtyřmi stěnami své cely, měl Shepard sám pro sebe spoustu času, který strávil zahloubán v myšlenky. Pomáhalo mu to pomalu se vyrovnat s vlastními vnitřními démony.<p>

Shepard trpěl zlými sny už od Mindoiru. To, co tehdy viděl, s ním otřáslo tak, že po dalších pár měsíců byl psychicky téměř na dně. Jeho rodiče, přátelé a vůbec všechno, co kdy miloval, zničil nájezd batariánských otrokářů. Tihle čtyřocí barbaři byli horší než cokoli, co Shepard do té doby viděl. S neuvěřitelnou brutalitou se hnali od domu k domu a zabíjeli každého, kdo měl tu troufalost se bránit. Ostatní kolonisty zavřeli do klecí jako zvířata a potom, co vyrabovali poslední obydlí, odletěli tak rychle, jak se zjevili. Někdy vraždili i bezbranné zajatce pouze z čisté nenávisti k Lidem.

Byl to den, kdy Shepard přišel o všechno, den, kdy poprvé ve svém životě někoho zabil: jednoho z těch Batariánů, kteří měli na svědomí jeho rodinu a prohledávali trosky jeho domova kvůli cennostem. Ještě teď cítil vlastní zuřivost, s jakou se tehdy na vetřelce vrhl a nožem ho ubodal k smrti. Nakonec byl spolu s několika dalšími přeživšími zachráněn posádkou křižníku Aliance, který hlídkoval ve zdejším systému a zachytil volání o pomoc.

Když se po tom všem dal trochu dohromady, rozhodl se Shepard, že se přihlásí do armády Aliance. Jednak už neměl kam jít, a také chtěl bojovat za dobrou věc, aby to, co prožil on, nemuseli prožít ti ostatní. Tvrdou realitu poznal hned ve výcvikovém táboře: řev instruktorů, kasárenský dril, nadávky, ponižování. Samostatnou kapitolou byl biotický výcvik. Shepard věděl něco málo o užívání biotiky, ale i tak měl občas pocit, že výcvikový tábor byl proti tomuhle procházkou růžovým sadem. Během výcviku si ale vedl překvapivě dobře a nakonec skončil u speciálních jednotek N7. Během prvních pěti let služby si našel několik dobrých přátel, kteří pro něj byli něco jako adoptivní rodina a měl nastartovanou slibnou kariéru. Pak ale přišel o všechno…znovu.

V roce 2177 ho poslali s jeho četou na kolonii na Akuze, která náhle přestala komunikovat. Jejich úkolem bylo najít pohřešované kolonisty. Po prvním dni bezvýsledného pátrání nakonec zřídili provizorní základnu. Shepard si ten den pamatoval až příliš dobře. Chystal se na pár hodin zdřímnout, když se země pod táborem začala divoce třást. Vyběhl ze stanu zrovna v okamžiku, kdy se ze země vynořily tři obludy, vypadající jako obrovští červi, a začaly celou základnou trhat na kusy. Kromě dvou transportérů Mako neměli mariňáci žádné těžké zbraně a ty potvory se zdály být téměř nezranitelné. Lidští vojáci neměli skoro žádnou šanci proti zrůdám s pilovitými zuby, které navíc plivaly kyselinu, a monstra je jednoho po druhém pozabíjela. Asi po čtvrthodině zbylo z padesátičlenné čety pouhých dvanáct mužů, včetně Sheparda, kteří se dali na ústup a vyslali signál SOS na nejbližší loď. Přímo uprostřed hnízda šavlozubců, jak se jim později začalo říkat, však neměli žádnou naději. Tvorové neměli v úmyslu nechat je uniknout.

Když přiletěla výsadková loď se záchranným týmem, bylo už po všem. Všude se válely desítky zohavených těl a kusy zničeného vybavení. Sheparda našli jako jediného přeživšího, v hrudi vražené něco, co vypadalo jako obrovský zub. Málem vykrvácel, než se jim ho podařilo dostat do nejbližší nemocnice. I přes mizerné vyhlídky mu lékaři rychlým chirurgickým zákrokem nakonec zachránili život. Nikdy však už nebyl takový, jako před Akuzou, i když se plně zotavil. I když dál pokračoval ve službě, pohled na kamarády, kteří kolem něj leželi roztrhaní na kusy, ho pořád strašil ve snech.

A po tom všem nakonec skončil tady, jako vězeň v pevnosti Armstrong na Měsíci. Shepard si na svém lůžku znovu lehnul a vzpomněl si, co ho přivedlo sem. Věděl, že by neměl připustit, aby emoce zatemnily jeho rozum, ale nikdy nepocítil ani bodnutí lítosti kvůli tomu, že se tehdy vrhl na majora Waletona. Vzpomínky na incident se mu začaly vybavovat téměř okamžitě:

_Shepard se v době volna procházel v zamyšlení po palubě křižníku SSV Edinburgh. Nevšiml si majora Waletona, který zrovna vycházel z chodby zprava. Oba dva muži do sebe vrazili._

„_Hergot kam čumíte, vy zatracený…" major na okamžik ztuhnul a pak se ušklíbl, když poznal mladého poručíka, se kterým se střetl „…no vida, poručík Shepard."_

_Shepard se napřímil a zasalutoval. Z jakéhosi neznámého důvodu se mu důstojník zdál nesympatický. „Pane." _

_Major si ho změřil dlouhým pohrdavým pohledem. „Jistě, dost toho o vás vím. Stejně jako o té vaší…příhodě na Akuze." Když Shepard neodpověděl, major pokračoval. „Velice nešťastné, že tam celá vaše četa zahynula. Četl jsem hlášení o té misi, ale rád bych si o tom poslechl od někoho, kdo tam skutečně byl."_

_Mladý důstojník si odkašlal a promluvil. „Pane, neměli jsme vůbec tušení, čemu vlastně čelíme. Měla to být průzkumná mise, a tudíž jsme s sebou neměli téměř žádné těžké zbraně. Pět mužů včetně mého velícího důstojníka zahynulo ještě předtím, než jsme vůbec zjistili, že jsme napadeni. Jakožto jeho zástupce jsem tedy převzal velení…"_

„_Takže vy jste převzal velení." Major ho přerušil a jízlivě se usmál. „No, řekl bych, že to leccos vysvětluje."_

_Shepard jen zíral, jako by nemohl uvěřit tomu, co právě slyšel. „Co tím myslíte, pane?"_

_Majorova tvář změnila výraz, nyní se mračil. „Nedělejte ze mě idiota, vy moc dobře víte, o čem mluvím, poručíku. Nechal jste si jen tak pozabíjet celou jednotku nějakýma tupýma zrůdama. Jako velitel jste naprosto selhal a já osobně selhání netoleruji. Máte ruce potřísněné krví vlastních lidí a ještě máte tu drzost chovat se, jako by se nic nestalo?" Shepard už chtěl něco říct, ale major mu to nedovolil. „Víte, Sheparde, vy vůbec máte podivnou tendenci přežít, když okolo vás všichni umírají…třeba jako na Mindoiru." Shepard se snažil udržet kamennou tvář, ale majorova poznámka ho naprosto šokovala. Jak to ten člověk vůbec může říct?_

_Major si všiml, že jeho poznámka měla kýžený efekt, odpřísáhl by na vlastní smrt, že viděl, jak se poručík při zmínce o Mindoiru viditelně zachvěl. Doslova si to vychutnával a rozhodl se ještě víc přitlačit na pilu. „Vzpomínáte na Mindoir, že? Stovky lidí mrtvých. A další stovky lidí skončily bůhvíkde. A VY jste tomu svou nečinností přispěl, společně s dalšími, co se schovávali, místo toho, aby něco dělali. A po tom všem máte ještě žaludek přihlásit se do armády Aliance. Nevím, co si o tom myslíte vy, ale podle mě to není nic jiného než výsměch!"_

_Shepard naprosto zrudl. Major nebyl schopen rozeznat, jestli studem anebo vztekem, ale nejspíš mu to bylo jedno. Přikročil k mladému poručíkovi a stál od něj ne dál než půl metru. „Vy, Sheparde, nejste nic jiného než neschopný zbabělec. Dokázal jste to na Akuze, a pět let předtím i na Mindoiru. V mnohém se podobáte vašemu otci, a klidně bych vsadil svou hodnost na to, že by na vás byl patřičně hrdý-" _

_Major málem ani neměl čas domluvit, když ho Shepard pěstí do obličeje poslal k zemi. Potom ho zvedl ze země a přirazil ho ke zdi. „Takhle o mým otci mluvit nebudeš, ty hajzle, byl lepší člověk než leckterej tobě podobnej parchant! Nemáš žádný právo mě soudit! Tys tam nebyl, ty hovado, víš hovno o tom, čím jsem prošel!" Řval na něj. Několikrát ho ještě udeřil pěstí, než si incidentu všimli jiní dva důstojníci a odtrhli ho od něj. Major upadl do bezvědomí a sesul se k zemi._

„_Až se uvidíme příště, počítej s tim, že tě zabiju, ty kryso!" Řval Shepard, když ho dva muži odváděli pryč. „ZABIJU!"_

* * *

><p>„Elias Shepard? Máte tady návštěvu." Hlas strážného přerušil tok jeho myšlenek a Shepard se otočil směrem ke dveřím od cely. Spatřil staršího uniformovaného muže stojícího před celou v doprovodu dvou strážných. Cizinec jim pokynul, aby zůstali venku a sám vstoupil do cely. I když ho nikdo osobně nepotkal, Shepard toho muže okamžitě poznal.<p>

Byl to kapitán David Anderson, jeden z prvních členů útvaru N7. Shepard se okamžitě postavil do pozoru. „Pane."

„Mě nemusíte salutovat, poručíku Sheparde. Ne, když nejste ve službě." Trestanec byl překvapen. Za celý rok ho tady nikdo neoslovil jménem i hodností. „Přišel jsem si s vámi promluvit o jisté záležitosti."

Shepard se na chvíli zamyslel a odpověděl. „Při vší úctě, pane, jestli jde o ten incident, kvůli kterýmu tady sedím, pak jste tu zbytečně. Ten idiot plival na jméno moje i mýho otce. Dostal, co si zasloužil a já vůbec nelituju toho, co jsem udělal."

Kapitán se pousmál nad tou upřímnou odpovědí a řekl „Já tomu rozumím. Mimochodem, znal jsem několik lidí, kterým byl major také trnem v oku. Vy jste ovšem první, kdo se vůbec odvážil ho udeřit." Na chvíli se odmlčel „Ale kvůli tomuhle tady nejsem."

„A kvůli čemu?"

„Byl jsem pověřen velmi důležitou misí a hodila by se mi vaše asistence."

„O co jde?"

„Obávám se, Sheparde, že o podrobnostech nemohu mluvit. Ne tady a ne teď. Můžu ale říct, že výsledek může mít velký vliv na budoucnost nejen Aliance, ale i Národů Rady."

„Chápu, co mi tím chcete říct, pane. Ale proč já? Je tu spousta jiných…"

„Výběr kandidáta jsme velmi pečlivě zvažovali a Admiralita se nakonec shodla na tom, že právě vy jste pro tuto práci ten pravý." Anderson se trochu naklonil k Shepardovi a spiklenecky zašeptal. „A dokonce proti vám nic nenamítali, vždyť víte, kvůli té eskapádě s Waletonem."

„To mě překvapuje, pane. Jestli je to ale opravdu tak důležitý, jak říkáte, pak tedy dobře, kapitáne. Jdu do toho."

„Výborně, poručíku. Tak si sbalte svých pět švestek a jdeme."

Shepard naprosto ztuhnul a překvapeně zíral na kapitána, který měl co dělat, aby se při pohledu na něj nezačal smát. „Máte ještě nějaké otázky?" řekl pobaveně Anderson.

„Ano…vlastně ne, pane…chci říct…měl jsem tady zůstat ještě dva roky. A najednou se tady ze dne na den ukáže důstojník a řekne mi, ať se zvednu a jdu, že jsem volnej. Jsem akorát překvapenej…hodně, pane. To je všechno."

„Buďte bez obav, Sheparde, všechno to šlo legální cestou. Až budeme pryč odtud, tak vás do celé věci trochu zasvětím. A teď pojďme."

Shepard vstal, vzal si těch pár věcí, které měl v cele a v rychlosti je nastrkal do batohu. Potom si potřásl rukou s Andersonem a oba dva muži opustili celu.

Vězňové pozorovali, jak návštěvník odvádí Sheparda v doprovodu strážců k hlavnímu vchodu. Čerstvě propuštěný trestanec ostatním vězňům pokynul hlavou na pozdrav a potom i kapitánem odešel z věznice.


	3. II Nová mise

_Stanice Arcturus, systém Arcturus_

Raketoplán prudce zpomalil na podsvětelnou rychlost a posádce se naskytl pohled na známou prstencovitou stavbu, obklopenou velkým počtem vesmírných plavidel.

_Tak jsme tady, stanice Arcturus. _Shepard si nemohl vzpomenout, kdy naposledy stál na této ohromné pětikilometrové rotující mase oceli a titanu. Arcturus byl vojensko-politickým ústředím Aliance, nacházelo se zde hlavní velení, vojenská akademie a loděnice. Bylo to místo, kde strávil rok a půl předtím, než vstoupil do armády.

Po několika hodinách letu raketoplán konečně přistál v jednom z doků. Dveře se otevřely a oba dva cestující vystoupili z lodi.

Během letu prozradil kapitán Shepardovi základní informace o misi, která na ně čekala. Jejich úkolem bylo zabezpečit velmi důležitý náklad na nějaké kolonii v Kupě Exodus, který mohl značně ovlivnit budoucnost Aliance i Národů Rady. Shepard pořád nechápal, proč Rada žádala pomoc právě od Lidí. Lidé neměli mezi ostatními rasami příliš dobrou reputaci díky způsobu, jakým vstoupili do galaktické komunity Rady. Vzpomínky na krátkou, ale zuřivou válku s Turiány byly stále živé. Zkoumat motivy Rady mu však nepříslušelo, právě teď ho čekala práce. Rovněž se dozvěděl, že bude Andersonovým zástupcem na jeho lodi, která zrovna byla na stanici zakotvena.

„Kam máme namířeno, kapitáne?" zeptal se Shepard Andersona, zatímco procházeli rozlehlými prostory stanice.

„Než vyrazíme, musíme doplnit zásoby. Moje loď je zakotvena o pár bloků dál. Kromě toho je zde pár osob, které by si s vámi chtěly promluvit, než vyrazíme."

Shepard začal přemítat, kdo by si chtěl promluvit zrovna s ním, když dvojici zastavil důstojník. Podle vzhledu mu táhlo na sedmdesátku, měl prošedivělé vlasy a malou jizvu na pravé tváři. Co však Sheparda zaujalo nejvíce, byly insignie admirála.

„Poručíku Sheparde, doufal jsem, že si s vámi budu moct promluvit." Řekl muž a po vojensku pozdravil.

Shepard zasalutoval v odpověď a cítil, jak se mu v krku udělal knedlík, nejspíše proto, že poznal, s kým má tu čest. „Admirále Hackette, pane."

„Předpokládám, že tady kapitán Anderson vás o té misi již informoval, je to tak?"

„Znám základní podrobnosti a důležitost mise, pane."

„To rád slyším. Je tu ještě pár věcí, které byste měl vědět, Sheparde." Trojice mužů zamířila k bloku, kde byla zakotvena kapitánova loď.

„Takže," pokračoval admirál Hackett „první věc je, že v téhle misi nejde jenom o vyzvednutí důležitého balíčku. Jistě víte, jak na nás ostatní mimozemské rasy pohlížejí, zvláště Turiáni. Již dlouhou dobu se snažíme o vylepšení vztahů s Národy Rady. Naše úsili již začalo přinášet své ovoce a my bychom chtěli přesvědčit Radu, že naše spolupráce s nimi **je** možná. A věřte tomu, že by to bylo oboustranně výhodné."

„Pokud tu jde o politiku, má ten balíček, co máme vyzvednout, vůbec nějaký význam nebo je to jen nějaká zástěrka?" Zeptal se Shepard pochybovačně.

„V tomhle vám Anderson řekl pravdu, poručíku, i když teď nemohu přesně říct, v čem přesně ten význam spočívá. Každopádně odpověď na otázku dostanete, až ten balíček vyzvednete." Odpověděl admirál.

Mezitím trio dorazilo k cílovému doku. Shepard se chvíli rozhlížel a pak uviděl kapitánovu loď. Nepodobala se však ničemu, co do té doby u Aliance viděl. Loď měla přibližně velikost fregaty, ale na rozdíl od geometricky hranatých lodí Aliance, tahle měla elegantní oblé tvary a vůbec vypadala, jakoby ji nepostavily lidské ruce. Na boku se skvěl tmavomodrý nápis _SR1 Normandy_.

„Vypadá úžasně, že?" Řekl Anderson, když přistoupil k Shepardovi.

„Nepodobá se žádný lodi, kterou jsem kdy viděl, pane. Asi to vypadá, že během toho roku ve vězení jsem ztratil přehled o moderní technice."

„Je to prototyp, zatím jediný funkční exemplář své třídy. Tahle loď je výsledkem spolupráce lidských a turiánských inženýrů. Jako první ve flotile Aliance má maskovací systémy, které ji pro senzory činí neviditelnou." Anderson se usmál. „Je to ta nejlepší loď ve flotile, a já mám tu čest být jejím prvním velícím důstojníkem."

Oba dva se chvíli kochali pohledem na Normandii, než je admirál opět vyrušil z rozjímání. „Pánové, pojďte za mnou, je načase, abych vám představil dalšího společníka." Oba dva muži se otočili na admirála a vedle něj spatřili vysokého Turiána v šedočervené zbroji a černobílým tetováním na obličeji.

Turián roztáhl čelisti v grimase vzdáleně podobné úsměvu a pro Turiány typickým "dvojtónovým" hlasem se představil „Nihlus Kryik, agent Úřadu Speciální taktiky a rozvědky."

Tohle už bylo moc podezřelé. Shepard tušil, už jen podle Andersonova zřejmého tajnůstkářství, že v téhle misi jde o mnohem víc, a přítomnost Nihla jeho podezření potvrdila. Agenti od Speciální taktiky a rozvědky byli pravou rukou Rady, ti nejlepší z nejlepších, pověřeni chránit bezpečnost a zájmy Národů Citadely, jakkoli uznali za vhodné. To znamenalo, že byli nadřazeni téměř všem existujícím zákonům. Nejen kvůli tomu se agentům Rady přezdívalo Přízraci. Čelit jednomu z nich byl stejné jako hledět Smrti přímo do tváře.

Admirál si odkašlal a pokračoval. „Rada si prosadila, aby se k vám v zájmu spolupráce na této misi připojil jeden z jejích agentů. Po dobu mise vám bude agent Kryik asistovat a bude pravidelně podávat hlášení Radě." Nihlus natáhl ruku a potřásl si rukou s kapitánem. „Bude mi ctí účastnit se s vámi této mise, kapitáne Andersone."

Anderson uctivě přikývl a obrátil se k Shepardovi. „Myslím, že je čas vyrazit, pojďme na palubu." Admirál k nim přistoupil, potřásl si s nimi rukou a se slovy „Hodně štěstí" odešel za jinými povinnostmi. Skupinka dvou Lidí a Turiána ještě okamžik stála a potom se vypravila směrem k Normandii.

* * *

><p><em>SSV Normandie, na cestě k vysílači v systému Arcturus<em>

„Třicet minut do kontaktu s hmotovým vysílačem."

Shepard na sebe zrovna navlékal šedou zbroj typu Onyx, když se pilotův hlas ozval v interkomu. Bylo to jen několik málo minut, co se konečně dozvěděl, kam Normandie letí. Cílem byl Eden Prima, jedna z nejstarších a nejúspěšnějších lidských kolonií. Pořád přemýšlel, co by zrovna tam bylo tak strašně důležitého, jak kapitán pořád opakoval. Nelíbilo se mu, že mu Anderson pořád ještě neřekl, o co tu vlastně jde, ale neměl v úmyslu se s ním kvůli tomu pustit do hádky, zvlášť ne potom, co ho kapitán doslova vytáhl z vězení. Takhle to bylo stokrát lepší než sedět v cele a kopat se do zadku.

Zatímco se zabydloval na Normandii, měl Shepard příležitost promluvit si s pár členy posádky. S pilotem Normandie, Jeffem Moreauem, kterému posádka neřekla jinak než Joker, se potkal, už když poprvé vstoupil na palubu. Díky jeho hustému strništi a čepici s kšiltem, kterou nikdy nesundával z hlavy, bylo velice těžké si ho s někým splést. Co se týkalo jeho schopností, neřekl nikdo proti Jokerovi jediné křivé slovo. Pilot však příliš nedbal na formality a jeho cynismus a zvláštní smysl pro humor často vyváděl ostatní členy posádky z míry.

Pak tady byl Kaidan Alenko. Přestože byl služebně o něco starší, byl Kaidan hodností poručík, stejně jako Shepard. Jako teenager se účastnil programu BAaT, dokud nebyl ze záhadných důvodů ukončen. Poručík Alenko byl velice silný biotik a jeden z prvních, kteří byli vybaveni implantáty L2. Shepard slyšel o hrůzných "vedlejších účincích" El-dvojek a překvapovalo ho, jak dlouho trvalo vědcům Aliance zjistit, jak byly tyhle implantáty nebezpečné. Mohly způsobit bujení nádorů nebo ochrnutí, Alenko měl nicméně štěstí, neboť trpěl "jen" migrénami a citlivostí na hluk a jasné světlo.

Zatímco se procházel po palubě, aby si pořádně prohlédl vnitřek lodi, potkal Shepard ještě navigátora Presslyho, doktorku Chakwasovou, inženýra Adamse a desátníka Jenkinse. Mladý desátník byl Kaidanův kamarád a svým nadšením pro službu připomínal Shepardovi jeho vlastní začátky v armádě Aliance. Ostatní členové posádky si většinou spíš hleděli svého. Kapitána Andersona si vesměs velice vážili, Sheparda však přijali s určitými rozpaky. Nemohl jim to však zazlívat, neboť sám si byl vědom, že věci kolem něj měly dost nepříjemnou tendenci obracet se k horšímu. Jedinou neznámou pro něj byl Nihlus. Objevil se, jen když potřeboval něco probrat s kapitánem a potom se jakoby propadl do země. Shepard měl podivný pocit, že ten Přízrak něco tají, ale byl ochoten tomu Turiánovi důvěřovat.

Jakmile si zapnul zbroj, pustil se Shepard do rutinní údržby zbraní. Jako člen speciálních jednotek byl vycvičen tak, aby si poradil s každou zbraní, na kterou narazil. Nikdy se však nenaučil pořádně zacházet s odstřelovačkou, takže se zaměřil spíš na útočnou pušku a brokovnici. Během pár minut byly obě zbraně vyčištěné. Shepard si zrovna chtěl vzít do parády pistoli, když se z interkomu znovu ozval pilot.

„Výkonný důstojník Shepard a agent Kryik nechť se hlásí na můstku."

Shepard okamžitě složil zbraně, umístil je do slotů na zbroji a vydal se na můstek.

„Vysílač Arcturus je v dosahu. Zahajuji přenosovou sekvenci."

Na velitelské palubě bylo rušno. Členové posádky se míhali kolem středové konzoly s hologramem galaktické mapy. Shepard se kolem nich prosmýkl a pokračoval k můstku.

„Spojení navázáno, provádím výpočet přenosu hmoty a cíle … Vysílač připraven. Dostali jsme přibližovací vektor. Všechna stanoviště zabezpečena pro přesun."

Nihlus již byl na můstku a stál za pilotem, který se s lodí blížil k hmotovému vysílači. Přízrak si všiml Sheparda, který zrovna dorazil na můstek a mlčky přikývl. Poručík Alenko seděl na sedadle kopilota a kontroloval stav lodi.

„Povolení uděleno. Zahajuji přibližovací manévr."

Výhled z lodi vyplnil hmotový vysílač. Normandie začala zrychlovat vstříc obrovskému, jasně modře zářícímu objektu. Během pár minut se loď přiblížila k vysílači.

„Spojení s vysílačem za pět…čtyři…tři…dva…jedna."

Sheparda se na okamžik zmocnila závrať, když energie z vysílače doslova katapultovala Normandii a loď nadsvětelnou rychlostí opustila soustavu.

* * *

><p><em>SSV Normandie, okraj systému Utopia, Kupa Exodus<em>

Záplava rozmazaných šmuh za okny můstku se změnila v černou posázenou hvězdami. Normandie zpomalila a objevila se v systému Utopia, na cestě k Edenu Primě.

„Trysky…v pořádku. Navigace…v pořádku. Vnitřní pohlcovač emisí aktivní. Všechny systémy v provozu. Drift…těsně pod 1500K." Hlásil pilot spokojeně. Shepard se pousmál. Joker tuhle práci miloval a nebylo divu, že byl jedním z nejzkušenějších pilotů Aliance.

„1500, to je dobré. Kapitán bude mít radost." Prohlásil Nihlus a odešel.

Když byl dost daleko, Joker si povzdechl „Hergot, já toho chlapa nesnáším."

Kaidan se na svém sedadle otočil a řekl nevěřícně „Nihlus ti složil poklonu. Proto ho nesnášíš?"

„Dobrý je, když si při odchodu ze záchodu nezapomeneš zapnout zip u kalhot. Já jsem s náma právě přeskočil přes půl galaxie a trefil jsem plac o velikosti špendlíkový hlavičky. TO je úžasný."

Pilot zakroutil hlavou a pokračoval „Beztak, Přízraci znamenají problémy. Nejsem nadšenej z toho, že mám jednoho z nich na palubě. Klidně říkej, že jsem paranoidní."

Kaidan obrátil oči v sloup a odpověděl „Taky že jsi paranoidní. Rada nám pomohla financovat tenhle projekt, takže mají právo poslat někoho, aby na jejich investici dohlédl, ne?"

„Jo, to je oficiální verze," poznamenal Joker sarkasticky „ale tomu by věřil jenom úplnej blbec."

„Vy vždycky očekáváte jen to nejhorší, poručíku." Poznamenal Shepard.

„Ne, jenom věřím svým instinktům. Nikam přece neletíme, když není dost dobrej důvod, takže co vlastně děláme tady…?"

V interkomu se ozval kapitánův hlas „Jokere! Podejte hlášení."

„Právě jsme se odpoutali od hmotového vysílače, kapitáne," Hlásil Joker. „Maskovací systémy jsou zapnuté, všechno vypadá v pořádku."

„Dobře. Najděte komunikační bóji a napojte se na síť. Chci podat hlášení o průběhu mise velení Aliance, než dorazíme na Eden Primu." Rozkázal kapitán.

„Rozkaz, kapitáne. Radši byste se měl připravit, myslím, že Nihlus se vydal vaším směrem."

„Už je tady, poručíku." V kapitánově hlase byla znát stopa rozčilení. Joker jen obrátil oči v sloup, zatímco Alenko a Shepard se na něj podívali a nesouhlasně zavrtěli hlavou.

„Řekněte veliteli Shepardovi, ať přijde za mnou do komunikačního pro informace o misi."

„Rozkaz kapitáne." Joker se otočil na Sheparda. „Slyšel jste, veliteli?"

„Jdu tam." Shepard se obrátil k odchodu. Nebyl příliš nadšen pilotovou prostořekostí a zamumlal si pro sebe „Bezva. Nasere kapitána a já to teď schytám, pitomec jeden."

„Pche, mě neobviňujte, veliteli, kapitán má pořád blbou náladu." _Ten chlap má snad uši všude_, pomyslel si velitel.

„Jo jo, jenom když mluví s tebou, Jokere." Prohlásil Kaidan jízlivě.

Shepard se rozhodl nic neříkat a pokračoval ke komunikační místnosti. Když procházel kolem navigační konzole, slyšel navigátora Presslyho mluvit přes interkom s inženýrem Adamsem. Navigátor byl znepokojen Nihlovou přítomností na Normandii a dával jasně najevo svou nedůvěru. Velitel šel dál a uviděl Jenkinse, který se bavil s doktorkou Chakwasovou.

„Doktorko, já na Edenu Primě vyrostl. Není to místo, který by Přízrakům stálo za návštěvu. Myslím si, že Nihlus nám o tý misi něco tají."

„Tohle je směšné, Jenkinsi! Tady velí kapitán a ten by si nenechal poroučet od Přízraka."

Jenkins si všiml Sheparda a zasalutoval. „Veliteli, co myslíte, nebudeme na Edenu Primě tvrdnout moc dlouho, že ne? Už se nemůžu dočkat nějaký pořádný akce!"

Doktorka se na mladého mariňáka podívala s pobaveným výrazem. „Upřímně doufám, že žertujete, desátníku. Ta vaše "pořádná akce" většinou končí tím, že dávám vojáky dohromady na ošetřovně."

Shepard se usmál. Mariňákova zapálenost se mu líbila, ale zároveň nehodlal připustit, aby Jenkinse dostalo do hrobu jeho vlastní přehnané nadšení. „Musíte se uklidnit, desátníku. Dobrý voják musí zachovat klid, i pod palbou."

„Omlouvám se, veliteli. Tohle čekání mě prostě ubíjí. Nikdy jsem nebyl na takovýhle misi, ne s Přízrakem na palubě!"

„Prostě o tom přemýšlejte jako o obyčejné misi a bude to v pohodě."

„Vám se to řekne, veliteli. Vy jste se předvedl na Akuze, každej ví, co dokážete! Tohle je pro mě velká šance, musím předvíst velení Aliance, co všechno umím!"

Shepard se naježil, když Jenkins zmínil Akuzu. V době, kdy byl ve vězení, se svou minulosti jakžtakž vypořádal. Vzpomínky sice již nebyly bolestivé jako kdysi, stále však byly živé. Zavrtěl hlavou a změřil si Jenkinse dlouhým líným pohledem.

„Desátníku, jste mladej a máte před sebou dlouhou kariéru. Nezkažte si ji tím, že uděláte nějakou blbost."

„Jasně veliteli, nehodlám nic zmrvit, ne teď!"

Spokojen s desátníkovou odpovědí, velitel se rozhodl změnit téma. „Vy jste z Edenu Primy, že, desátníku? Jak to tam vypadá?"

„Je to velmi klidný místo, veliteli. Lidi byli opatrní, co se týče průmyslovýho rozvoje, takže ve městech není skoro žádný znečištění ani hluk. Mí rodiče bydleli na okraji kolonie. Občas v noci jsem si vylezl na jeden velkej kopec a díval se přes pole na světla velkoměsta. Bylo to úžasný. Když jsem ale vyrostl, přišlo mi to tam až moc klidný. Proto jsem se taky přihlásil do armády. Dokonce i v ráji se člověk časem začne nudit."

„Máte nějaké tušení, proč letíme zrovna na Eden Primu?"

„Vůbec nevím, veliteli. Je to jedna z nejklidnějších kolonií, kterou máme. Dobrý místo, kam vzít Normandii na zkušební let. Ale tady musí jít o něco víc. Máme na palubě Přízraka a to mě hrozně znervózňuje!"

V tomhle on a Shepard byli zajedno. Velitel si uvědomil, že s ním chtěl mluvit kapitán a řekl „Měl bych jít, kapitán se mnou chtěl mluvit." Rychle vešel do komunikační místnosti a přemýšlel nad vhodnou omluvou za to, že přišel pozdě. Když se rozhlédl po místnosti, kapitána neviděl. Chtěl se otočit a odejít, když si všiml Nihla, který stál v koutě opodál.

„Veliteli Sheparde, doufal jsem, že sem přijdete jako první. Budeme mít alespoň čas si popovídat." Statný Turián vykročil k Shepardovi a zastavil se uprostřed místnosti.

„O čem?"

„Zajímá mě ten svět, na který se chystáme, Eden Prima." Nihlus začal přecházet po místnosti. „Slyšel jsem, že je to tam docela pěkné."

„Já osobně jsem tam nikdy nebyl," Přiznal velitel. „Ale spousta lidí říká, že je to ráj."

„Jistě, ráj." Přízrak se na okamžik zamyslel „Tichý, pokojný, bezpečný…stalo se z něj něco jako symbol pro váš lid, že? Důkaz, že lidstvo dokáže své kolonie v galaxii nejen budovat, ale i chránit. Ale jak bezpečný ten svět doopravdy je?"

Shepard se zamračil a udělal pár kroků k Nihlovi. „Jestli máte co říct, tak to řekněte." Řekl velitel, poněkud ostřeji, než sám zamýšlel.

„Vy Lidé jste stále ještě nezkušení. Galaxie dokáže být velice nebezpečným místem." Nihlus přestal přecházet po místnosti a založil ruce na hrudi. „Je na tohle Aliance skutečně připravena?"

Dveře od komunikační místnosti se otevřely a dovnitř vešel kapitán Anderson. „Myslím, že je načase, abychom veliteli řekli, o co tu opravdu jde."

„V téhle misi jde o víc, než jen o zkušební let, nebo vyzvednutí nějakého balíčku." Přidal se Nihlus.

Shepard se usmál a řekl „To už jsem tušil od začátku. Opravdu nejsem tak hloupý, jak vypadám." Přízrak se ušklíbl nad velitelovou odpovědí. _Ten Člověk ví skutečně víc, než dává najevo._

„Ten balíček, o kterém jsem vám řekl během cesty na Arcturus, je nějaký druh majáku, který objevili vědci během vykopávek. Co je důležitější, ten maják byl protheánského původu."

Velitel si okamžitě vzpomněl na to, co se učil ještě ve škole. Protheáni byli starou rasou, schopnou mezihvězdného letu, která se rozšířila po celé galaxii. Objevili takzvaný efekt hmoty, na kterém se zakládala veškerá jejich technologie, a zkonstruovali síť hmotových vysílačů pro rychlé cestování napříč galaxií. Citadela, obrovská vesmírná stanice, která byla sídlem Rady, byla také jejich dílem. Protheáni před 50 000 lety záhadně zmizeli a Citadela, vysílače a ruiny na stovkách jejich bývalých kolonií bylo to jediné, co po nich zůstalo. Nikomu se dosud nepodařilo přijít na to, proč zmizeli. Shepard se vytrhl z přemýšlení a zeptal se „Co ještě mi můžete říct?"

„Tohle je velká věc, Sheparde." Pokračoval Anderson. „Když jsme naposledy učinili podobný objev, technologicky nás to postrčilo o dvě stě let dopředu. Na Edenu Primě ale není žádné zařízení, kde by se něco takového dalo zkoumat. Proto musíme ten maják přepravit na Citadelu."

„Je jasné, že tohle očividně přesahuje lidské zájmy, veliteli. Tenhle objev bude mít přímý dopad na každou rasu ve vesmíru." Přidal se Nihlus.

„To je mi jasné. Ale ta věc se našla na lidské kolonii, takže by bylo jedině logické, kdyby ten maják prostudovali vědci na Zemi, nemyslíte?" Zeptal se velitel pochybovačně a snažil sil vzpomenout, kdy naposledy Rada pro lidstvo udělala něco dobrého. Věděl, že i když se Aliance snažila s Radou vycházet po dobrém, jak to šlo, galaktická komunita na Lidi přesto pohlížela mírně řečeno s nedůvěrou.

„Na Citadele vědí o Protheánech mnohem více než my. Jestli se o ten maják podělíme, velmi si vylepšíme náš vztah s Radou." Vysvětloval kapitán.

„Kapitán má pravdu, veliteli. Lidstvo nemá zrovna nejlepší reputaci a tohle je dobrá příležitost, jak si jí trochu napravit." Nihlus začal opět přecházet po místnosti. „Ale dost o majáku. Není totiž jediným důvodem, proč jsem tady."

„Nihlus by vás chtěl vidět v akci, veliteli. Je tady, aby váš výkon zhodnotil." Tahle kapitánova věta Sheparda naprosto zmátla. Měl dost toho, že pořád úplně nevěděl, co se děje. Rozhodl se převzít iniciativu.

„Nechci být nezdvořilý, pane, ale už mám dost toho, že mi nikdo nehodlá vysvětlit, o co tu vlastně jde. Kvůli čemu tu Nihlus opravdu je?" Velitel dával najevo, že už začínal být naštvaný.

„Aliance na tohle tlačí už dost dlouho. Lidstvo chce hrát větší roli během utváření mezihvězdné politiky." Kapitán udeřil pěstí do otevřené dlaně, aby zdůraznil svá slova. „Přízraci reprezentují moc a autoritu Rady. Jestli přijmou Člověka do svých řad, ukáže to, jak daleko Aliance pokročila."

„Podíval jsem se na veškeré záznamy o Akuze," Promluvil Nihlus. „Dokázal jste přežít v situaci, která by pro většinu ostatních znamenala jistou smrt, což je velice užitečná dovednost. Právě proto jsem připsal vaše jméno na seznam kandidátů do řad Přízraků."

Shepard se zamračil. Tohle byl politický tah, a politika pro něj byla jen špinavým byznysem. „Chápu záměry Aliance, kapitáne, ale neměl bych to být já, kdo bude rozhodovat o mojí budoucnosti?" Zeptal se podrážděně.

„Nejde jen o vás, Sheparde. Lidstvo to potřebuje a my spoléháme na vás." Odpověděl kapitán.

Shepard se otočil k Nihlovi. „Je trochu zvláštní, že Turián by chtěl Člověka v řadách Přízraků."

„Není pravda, že by všichni Turiáni chovali k lidem zášť. Někteří ve vás vidí i jistý potenciál." Vysvětloval Přízrak. „Jsme elitní skupina, a osoba se schopnostmi, které potřebujeme, se velmi těžko hledá. Mě osobně je úplně jedno, že jste Člověk, Sheparde. Jde mi o to, jestli na tu práci máte, a Eden Prima bude jen první z několika našich společných misí."

Anderson znovu promluvil. „Budete velet pozemnímu týmu. Vašim úkolem bude zabezpečit maják a co nejrychleji ho dostat na loď. Nihlus vás bude během mise doprovázet a sledovat."

Velitel přikývl. „Jsem připraven, čekám jen na vaše pokyny." Nihlus si prohlédl Sheparda od hlavy k patě. Líbilo se mu to, co viděl, a byl přesvědčen, že ten Člověk by byl pro Přízraky přínosem.

Anderson chtěl zrovna něco dodat, když ho zarazil pilotův napjatý hlas z interkomu. „Kapitáne, na Edenu Primě je problém, asi byste to měl vidět sám!"

„Pusť nám to na obrazovku, Jokere." Rozkázal Anderson. Holografická projekce ukázala bitvu zuřící na povrchu. Tucet mariňáků se bránilo nějakému neznámému nepříteli. Jeden z vojáků skočil do krytu a začal řvát do vysílačky. „Jsme napadeni! Utrpěli jsme těžké ztráty, opakuji, těžké ztráty, nemůžeme…" Ozvala se exploze. „…třebujeme okamžitě evakuovat! Objevili se zničehonic, potřebujeme…" Voják nestihl dokončit větu, když mu čelem prolétla kulka a na místě ho zabila. Ozval se ohlušující hukot a někteří vojáci naprosto ztuhli. Kamera se obrátila k něčemu, co vypadalo jako oliheň. Byla to však loď, obrovská, větší než jakékoli známé plavidlo. Přistávala na planetě a kolem jejího trupu se tvořily rudé blesky. Obraz se najednou rozpadl na tisíce kousků a dál bylo vidět už jen zrnění.

„Po tomhle všechno končí," Konstatoval Joker. „Nezaznamenávám vůbec žádnou komunikaci, je to úplně hluchý."

„Vrať záznam na osmatřicátou vteřinu." Řekl kapitán. Obraz ukázal znovu tu podivnou loď. Trojice mužů chvíli beze slova zírala na záhadné plavidlo. „Veliteli, řekněte Alenkovi a Jenkinsovi, ať se vyzbrojí a čekají v nákladovém prostoru." Řekl nakonec Anderson a pro sebe si zamumlal. „Tahle mise se nám právě pěkně zkomplikovala."

Nihlus přivřel oči a prohlásil. „Malý útočný tým se může pohybovat, aniž by na sebe upoutal mnoho pozornosti. Je to nejlepší způsob, jak maják zajistit."

Shepard se ještě jednou podíval na přízračné plavidlo a otočil se na Nihla. „Sejdeme se za tři minuty v nákladovým prostoru." Přízrak přikývl a oba dva vojáci vyběhli z komunikační místnosti.

Anderson se zdržel ještě okamžik, než odešel za nimi.

* * *

><p><strong>Poznámka autora: <strong>_Rozhodl jsem se pro menší úpravy, třeba názvy ras píšu s velkým písmenem, abych odlišil _lidé_ (když mluvíme o mnoha jedincích obecně) a _Lidé (_název rasy_). _Stejně tak výraz _Spectre_ jsem se rozhodl překládat jako _Přízrak_ (docela dobře to podle mě charakterizuje agenty Rady, navíc slovo_ Spektra _se mi nelíbilo :-) Jinak jsem otevřený veškerým námitkám a připomínkám ;-)_


	4. III Eden Prima

_Eden Prima, systém Utopia, Kupa Exodus_

Shepard, Nihlus a kapitán Anderson vyběhli z komunikační místnosti. Celá posádka už věděla, že se na povrchu kolonie něco ošklivě zvrtlo, a stála připravena na svých postech. Anderson zaujmul pozici u galaktické mapy a vyštěkl „Jokere! Hlášení!"

„Za sedmnáct minut jsme tam, kapitáne. Žádná z lodí Aliance se v tomto systému nenachází." Hlásil pilot z interkomu.

„Leťte tam, poručíku, rychle a tiše. Ať už se děje cokoli, nechci na nás zbytečně upoutat pozornost."

„Ano pane."

Shepard a Nihlus mezitím seběhli na palubu posádky. Velitel vběhl do jídelny, kde již sedělo několik vojáků, a zařval „Poručík Alenko a desátník Jenkins, okamžitě se vyzbrojte a za tři minuty se hlaste v nákladovým prostoru!"

Oba vojáci se okamžitě zvedli a s kývnutím se vrhli ke svým skříňkám s vybavením. Velitel společně s Přízrakem vstoupili do výtahu a sjeli do nákladového prostoru, který v tom okamžiku byl téměř prázdný. Vše, co se tam nacházelo, bylo jen pár beden se zbraněmi a transportér Mako. Nihlus přistoupil k pouzdru, ležícímu u transportéru a vytáhl z něj svoje vlastní zbraně. Jestli měl z téhle mise nějaké obavy, vůbec to na sobě nedával znát a metodicky si kontroloval své vybavení.

Shepard se opřel o pilíř, který byl součástí otevíracího mechanismu dveří, a snažil se uklidnit. Neměl vůbec tušení, kdo by se rozhodl zaútočit na Eden Primu. Byla sice pravda, že tato kolonie se nacházela na hranici s Vnějšími systémy, za celou dobu své existence ale na ní nikdo nezaútočil. Napadla ho myšlenka, že si ten "někdo" musel přijít pro ten Protheánský maják. Okamžitě ji zavrhl, neboť jemu samotnému o něm řekli, až když se nacházeli poblíž Edenu Primy, a pochyboval o tom, že by Aliance zprávu o nálezu jen tak roztroubila do éteru.

„Nervózní?" Nihlův hlas vyrušil velitele z přemýšlení.

„Ne, jenom…" Shepard spolkl knedlík, který se mu udělal v krku, a pokračoval. „Tahle mise původně nebyla o ničem jiným než vyzvednout balíček a rychle vypadnout. Sotva jsme vlítli do tohohle systému, všechno šlo do háje, během několika minut. Co je horší, ani nevíme, co na nás vlastně na povrchu čeká."

Nihlus se na něj podíval. „Věřte mi, Sheparde, ani mně se tahle situace nelíbí. Tahle mise je ale příliš důležitá na to, abychom se nechali zviklat vlastními pochybnostmi."

Velitel si povzdechl. „Já vím, Nihle. Ale já prostě nesnáším, když nevím, do čeho vlastně jdu. V mojí kariéře už k podobný situaci došlo a právě kvůli tomu šlo potom všechno do hajzlu."

Přízrak pochopil, o čem lidský poručík mluvil, a pomalu přikývl. „Chápu, veliteli. Je to kvůli Akuze, protože tam zahynuli vojáci pod vaším velením." Nihlus přešel k veliteli a v přátelském gestu ho poplácal po ramenou. „Nebyla to vaše chyba, Sheparde. Bylo to poprvé, kdy se Lidé setkali s šavlozubci, nemohli jste vědět, jak s nimi bojovat. Nevidím důvod, proč byste se kvůli tomu měl pranýřovat."

„Asi máte pravdu." Řekl Shepard a pak se slabě usmál. „Jsem docela rád, že ze všech Přízraků mě budete hlídat zrovna vy."

Nihlus mu úsměv vrátil a jakoby pro sebe si řekl „Nemohli mi přidělit lepšího kandidáta." Oba dva muži se krátce zasmáli.

Joker zahlásil přes interkom „Zapínám maskovací systémy, na povrchu budeme za pět minut." Dveře od výtahu se otevřely a na palubu vstoupil kapitán v doprovodu Alenka a Jenkinse. Oba dva vojáci měli na sobě zbroj a v rukou připraveny zbraně. Normandie se začala mírně otřásat, když vstoupila do atmosféry.

Velitel se podíval na Jenkinse. Mladý mariňák vypadal nejistě a jeho nadšení bylo pryč. Shepard mu to nemohl zazlívat, ne, když jeho domovská kolonie byla pod útokem. Kaidan ho na chvíli odvedl stranou, aby si s ním promluvil. Velitel neslyšel, co si ti dva povídali, ale bylo mu jasné, že se poručík snažil Jenkinse uklidnit. Po chvíli se Jenkins konečně trochu zklidnil.

Kapitán si vojáky přivolal k sobě a obrátil se k Shepardovi a dvěma mariňákům. „Veškerá tvrdá práce bude na vás a vašem týmu, veliteli. Jakmile vás vysadíme, vydáte se přímo k místu vykopávek."

„A co přeživší, kapitáne?" Ozval se Kaidan.

„Pomáhat přeživším je sekundární cíl, poručíku. Vaší nejvyšší prioritou je ten maják." Odpověděl Anderson.

Dveře od nákladového prostoru se začaly pomalu otevírat. Loď letěla jen několik desítek metrů nad povrchem kolonie. „Blížíme se k bodu prvního výsadku." Oznámil pilot. Nihlus vytáhl brokovnici a přešel ke dveřím.

Jenkins se na něj otočil „Nihle? Já myslel, že jdete s náma!"

„Když půjdu sám, budu rychlejší!" Odpověděl Nihlus a vyskočil z lodě, která se nyní nehybně vznášela pár metrů nad zemí.

„Nihlus prozkoumá území před vámi," Pokračoval Anderson. „Bude vám během mise podávat zprávy, od ostatních vyžaduji rádiový klid."

„Budeme mu krýt záda, kapitáne!" Odpověděl Shepard.

Anderson přikývl. „Mise je vaše, Sheparde, hodně štěstí!" Z interkomu se ozval Joker „Blížíme se k bodu druhého výsadku."

Velitel se obrátil ke svému týmu. „Tak na co čekáte, lidi? Jdeme na to!" Tříčlenný tým seběhl z rampy a skočil na zem, zatímco se Normandie nehybně vznášela pár metrů nad povrchem planety. V okamžiku, kdy mariňáci opustili loď, se Normandie pomalu zvedla a odletěla zpět na orbitu kolem planety.

Vojáci vytáhli zbraně a začali zkoumat okolí. Obloha byla skoro černá od dýmu z četných požárů. Všude byla cítit spálenina. „Můj Bože," vydechl Jenkins „co se tady stalo?" Velitel pokynul oběma vojákům a všichni tři začali postupovat.

Shepardova vysílačka oživla. „Tohle místo utrpělo tvrdý zásah, všude zachycuji nepřátelské kontakty. Buďte ostražití." Varoval je Nihlus.

Shepard se otočil k družstvu. „Slyšeli jste, hemží se to tu nepřátelskými jednotkami. Dávejte bacha a střílejte, pokud budete mít pochybnosti, rozumíte?" Oba vojáci přikývli a tým pokračoval dál.

Družstvo zrovna běželo menší roklí, když si Alenko všiml dvou těl na zemi. Obě dvě byla sežehlá na kost. Shepard zavrtěl hlavou, aby dostal z mysli otřesný obraz a pokračoval dál. Po chvíli tři mariňáci vyběhli na menší otevřené prostranství, poseté balvany. Velitel se zastavil, aby si prohlédl prostor. Neviděl nic. Pokynul Jenkinsovi, aby šel první a společně s Kaidanem ho následoval.

Desátník neušel ani deset kroků, když se zničehonic objevily dvě podivné ozbrojené robotické sondy a zahájily palbu. Jenkins se v poslední chvíli snažil uskočit do krytu, ale sondy byly rychlejší. Střely prošly Jenkinsovým štítem i zbrojí a mariňák se zhroutil na zem.

Kaidan s hrůzou hleděl na kamarádovo bezvládné tělo a ovládl ho hněv. Společně s velitelem se vyřítil z krytu a jeho tělo obklopila pronikavě modrá záře. Droidy na něj obrátily svou pozornost a začaly pálit. Kulky se však odrážely od Kaidanovy biotické bariéry. Alenko hodil na jeden ze strojů warpovou kouli a proměnil ho v hromadu šrotu. Druhou sondu sestřelil Shepard dávkou z útočné pušky.

Oba dva muži se rozběhli k Jenkinsovi. Při pohledu na rozsah jeho zranění s sebou trhli. Kaidan poklekl k ležícímu vojákovi a hledal pulz. Žádný však nenašel. Kaidan zatlačil mrtvému muži oči a otočil se na velitele. „Propálili mu štíty i zbroj. Neměl šanci." Jeho hlas zněl tiše a prázdně.

Shepard si pro sebe zanadával a nakonec řekl „Jeho smrt bude zbytečná, jestli nezajistíme ten maják. Takže teď potřebuju, abyste se soustředil, poručíku."

„Ano pane." Odpověděl Kaidan. Zvedl svou pistoli ze země a dodal „Jdeme."

Shepard a Alenko pokračovali dál. Když zlikvidovali další skupinku droidů, Nihlus se znovu ozval. „Narazil jsem na několik vypálených budov, Sheparde. Je tu hodně mrtvých těl. Ještě se tu trochu porozhlédnu a pokusím se k vám připojit v místě vykopávek."

„Nihle, před pár minutami nás napadly nějaký létající stroje. Jenkins byl zabit v akci. Buďte ve střehu." Řekl Shepard do vysílačky.

„Rozumím." Odpověděl Nihlus a vysílačka ztichla.

Dvojice vojáků vběhla do řídkého lesíku, kde je přepadla další skupina droidů. Shepard a Kadian je zlikvidovali přesnou střelbou a biotickými útoky. Když vyšli z lesa, objevila se před nimi další rokle. Mariňáci šli roklí a v dálce spatřili vojáka. Žena v bílé zbroji utíkala před dvojicí ozbrojených sond, které po ní střílely. Najednou se otočila, skočila vzad a přesnou střelbou z pistole oba stroje poslala k zemi. Shepard si všiml nových postav v dálce a k očím přiložil dalekohled.

To, co spatřil, byly dva vzdáleně humanoidní stroje. Místo hlav měly podivná svítící zařízení, podobající se jakýmsi optickým jednotkám. Roboti mezi sebou drželi omráčeného kolonistu a položili ho na jakousi trojnohou plošinu. Jeden z robotů věc aktivoval.

Během zlomku vteřiny z plošiny vylétl bodec, doslova kolonistů propíchl a téměř okamžitě ho zabil. Shepard viděl za svou kariéru dost hrozných věcí, při pohledu na tohle se mu však sevřel žaludek a na okamžik pocítil nutkání zvracet. Žena v bílé zbroji musela celou scénu pozorovat, neboť se okamžitě zvedla a běžela se ukrýt za obrovský balvan. I na tu dálku velitel poznal, že byla vyděšená. Roboti zpozorněli, tasili zbraně a přibližovali se k místu, kde se žena schovávala.

Velitel se otočil ke Kaidanovi a řekl polohlasem. „Poručíku, jdeme blíž. Až budeme dost blízko, zaútočíme. Vy si vemte toho nalevo, já se postarám o toho druhýho." Oba dva vojáci se začali pomalu přibližovat. Žena v bílé zbroji si byla vědoma toho, že o ní ty stroje vědí. Pomalu vytáhla útočnou pušku a připravovala se na nevyhnutelný boj. Shepard ještě okamžik vyčkal a pak zařval „Teď!"

Oba dva muži se vrhli na roboty, kteří právě začali střílet. Kaidan aktivoval svůj omni-nástroj a zbraň jednoho ze strojů explodovala a odtrhla svému majiteli ruku. Kaidan potom odzbrojeného robota dorazil palbou z pistole. Shepard hodil po druhém stroji warpovou kouli, která svému cíli utrhla hlavu. Mariňáci se chvíli rozhlíželi a hledali další nepřátele. Nikdo další.

Žena pomalu vykročila k oběma mužům. „Díky za pomoc, už jsem si myslela, že to nepřežiju." Oba vojáci se na ni otočili. Žena se zastavila a zasalutovala. „Zbrojní náčelnice Ashley Williamsová z 212." Podívala se na Sheparda. „Vy tady tomu velíte, pane?"

„Jste raněná, Williamsová?" Zeptal se velitel.

Náčelnice Williamsová vypadala, že toho ten den měla hodně za sebou. „Nic vážnýho, jenom pár škrábanců a popálenin. Ostatní takový štěstí neměli…" Williamsová na okamžik sklopila oči k zemi a pak pokračovala. „Ježiši…byli jsme na rutinní hlídce, když na nás vlítli. Snažili jsme se vyslat SOS, ale odřízli nám komunikaci. Od tý doby jsem bojovala o život."

„Kde máte zbytek jednotky?"

„Snažili jsme se ustoupit zpátky k majáku, ale napochodovali jsme do pasti. Nemyslím si, že by to ostatní…myslím, že jsem jediná, kdo to přežil." Náčelnice se viditelně rozrušila při zmínce o své jednotce.

„Já a poručík tady nejsme moc dlouho," Řekl Shepard a ukázal na zbytky rozstříleného robota. „nemáte tušení, co jsou tyhle věci zač?"

„Já…nevím to jistě…ale myslím si, že to jsou Gethové."

_Gethové_, pomyslel si Shepard. Něco málo o této robotické rase věděl. Vytvořili je Kvariané a zamýšleli je využít jako levnou pracovní sílu. Jejich stvořitelé je vybavili jednoduchou Virtuální Inteligencí, aby Gethové mohli provádět několik různých pracovních úkonů. Časem se však Gethové vyvíjeli a jejich inteligence se blížila úrovni AI. Kvariané, kteří se obávali vzpoury, se pokusili Gethy deaktivovat. Gethové odpověděli útokem a během několika měsíců vyhnali své stvořitele z jejich rodné planety Rannoch. Potom zmizeli.

Kaidan zmateně zavrtěl hlavou. „Gethy mimo Perseův závoj nikdo neviděl přes 200 let. Co by dělali na Edenu Primě?"

„Nevím proč, ale nejspíš si museli přijít pro ten maják." Náčelnice ukázala směrem za sebe. „Oblast vykopávek je blízko, hned za tím malým kopcem. Možná tam ten maják ještě je."

„Můžete bojovat?" Zeptal se velitel Williamsové. „Před pár minutama jsme přišli v akci o muže. Hodila by se nám vaše pomoc."

„Rozkaz pane." Přikývla Williamsová a pak dodala. „Je čas na odvetu."

„Vítejte na palubě. Velitel Shepard," Shepard ukázal na Kaidana. „Poručík Alenko. Jo, ještě jedna věc," Vzpomněl si Shepard. „Neviděla jste tu náhodou turiánskýho Přízraka?"

„Na Edenu Primě žádní Turiáni nejsou. Teda, alespoň já jsem žádnýho neviděla." Odpověděla náčelnice. „Nejsem si ani jistá, jestli bych mezi nimi poznala Přízraka." Dodala s úsměvem.

„Kdybyste toho chlápka viděla, poznala byste ho." Promluvil Alenko. „Je dost schopný na to, aby sám vyřídil celou četu. Naštěstí je na naší straně."

Williamsová jen pokrčila rameny. „Promiňte, pane, jak jsem řekla, žádní Turiáni."

„Dobře, měli bychom se pohnout." Prohlásil Shepard a skupina vyrazila k majáku. Měl divný pocit, když se pohyboval v okolí vypálené osady. Jakoby na něj odevšad zírala Smrt. Téměř poskočil leknutím, když mu Kaidan sáhl na rameno. „Podívejte," zamumlal. „Další ty divný bodce."

Shepard před sebou viděl další lidi napíchané na podivné skládací kůly. Cítil ostré mrazení v zádech, když se mu vrátila ona otřesná vzpomínka.

„Vzpomínáte si," zašeptal „Ten chlap byl ještě živý, když ho gethové napíchli na tu věc."

Náčelnici se v obličeji zračil hněv a zhnusení. „Těm parchantům zabíjení nestačí. Chtějí, abychom trpěli co nejvíc."

„Že by možná psychologická válka? Používání strachu jako zbraně?" Přemýšlel Alenko. „Ale odkdy se tímhle zabývají stroje?"

„Pojďme radši najít ten maják." Rozkázal Shepard. O pár minut a několik rozstřílených gethů později skupina stanula v místě vykopávek. Maják tady však nebyl.

Williamsová byla zmatena. „Ten maják byl přímo tady, někdo ho odtud musel odnýst!"

„A kdo to byl? Naši, nebo Gethové?" Ptal se Alenko.

„To kdybych věděla. Možná zjistíme víc, když prohledáme tábor vědců." Odpověděla náčelnice.

„Tábor vědců? Myslíte, že to někdo z nich přežil?" Zeptal se Shepard.

„S trochou štěstí. V době, kdy nás napadli, strážila jejich tábor 232. Možná si jejich jednotka vedla líp než moje."

Velitelova vysílačka se ozvala znovu. „Změna plánu, Sheparde. Před náma je malé přístaviště. Podívám se tam a počkám tam na vás." Hlásil Nihlus.

„Nihle, jestli jste na ně ještě nenarazil, tak jsou tady Gethové. Dávejte bacha!"

„Už o nich taky vím. Na tomhle útoku je něco divného. Dávejte na sebe pozor!" Vysílačka ztichla.

Williamsová promluvila. „Nebyl to ten Přízrak, o kterým jste předtím mluvili?"

Velitel přikývl. „Vemte nás do toho tábora, náčelnice. Snad budeme mít štěstí a najdem nějaké přeživší."

Williamsová ukázala na cestu vedoucí do kopce. Trojice obezřetně postupovala až na vrchol kopce. Tábor vědců byl v plamenech, pár budov tam však ještě stálo. Vojáci vešli do tábora, když je vylekal náhlý mechanický zvuk. Otočili se vlevo. Znova spatřili několik těch vetřeleckých bodců a na třech z nich byla těla. Tahle však vypadala jinak. Byla protkána nějakými implantáty a byla nelidsky šedomodrá. Hrot jednoho z bodců se však najednou zasunul do třínohé základny a tělo na něm nabodlé se začalo hýbat.

„Můj Bože." Kaidan zalapal po dechu. „Oni jsou ještě živí!"

„Co s nima ti Gethové provedli?" Zařvala Williamsová.

Další dvě těla se probudila k životu. Všechna tři stvoření se začala belhat k mariňákům. Jedno z nich začalo modře jiskřit. Shepard, který k nim byl nejblíž, si všiml, že mu začínal poblikávat štít. Jeho generátor začal selhávat.

„Doprdele," zařval „Zastřelte je, než nám odpálej štíty!" Všichni tři zahájili palbu. Stvoření, která dříve bývala lidmi, byla překvapivě odolná. Vrhala se na vojáky, dokud nebyla rozstřílena na kousky.

„Myslím, že už ty bodce chápu." Zamračil se Kaidan. „Tahle zařízení proti nám mají obracet naše mrtvé." Williamsová měla přivřené oči a něco si pro sebe mumlala.

Shepard se k nim obrátil. „Pojďte lidi, musíme ten maják najít dřív, než bude pozdě!"

* * *

><p>Nihlus před spatřil něco, co vypadalo jako nákladiště. Tahle mise se každým okamžikem měnila k horšímu. Vypálené domy, povraždění Lidé, smrt Jenkinse, přítomnost Gethů a teď tyhle…oživlé mrtvoly. Přízrak jenom mohl doufat, že Shepardovi se nic nestalo.<p>

Nihlus doběhl na kovovou plošinu a zkoumal okolí. Hořící bedny, trosky, ony podivné bodce, ale nepřítel nikde. Najednou spatřil pohyb. Rychle se ukryl za jednou z beden. Chvíli počkal, vyrazil z krytu a zamířil…ale nevystřelil. Prst na spoušti mu zadrželo to, koho měl na mušce.

Nihlovy jasně zelené oči zajiskřily překvapením. Nihlus jen řekl nevěřícně „Sarene?"

Osoba se na něj otočila. Byl to vysoký svalnatý Turián v stříbrné zbroji a kapucí přes hlavu. Levou ruku měl umělou. Cizinec zvedl obočí a jestli byl překvapen, tak to na sobě nedával znát. „Nihle."

Nihlus sklonil zbraň, když poznal starého známého. „Tohle není tvoje mise, Sarene. Co tady děláš?"

Saren přistoupil k Nihlovi a poplácal ho po rameni. „Rada si myslela, že zrovna na téhle by se ti hodila pomoc, příteli."

„Nečekal jsem, že by někdo tuhle kolonii napadl. A už vůbec jsem tady nečekal Gethy." Nihlus zmalomyslněl. „Situace vypadá špatně." Otočil se a hleděl na dým, který zakrýval oblohu.

„Neměj strach." Saren zjistil, že Nihlus je k němu otočený zády. „Všechno mám pod kontrolou." S těmito slovy vytáhl Saren pistoli, pomalu ji přiložil Nihlovi k hlavě a stiskl spoušť.

* * *

><p>Shepard, Alenko a Williamsová postupovali směrem k přístavišti. Před chvílí se od dvou vědců, kterým se v táboře podařilo schovat před Gethy, dozvěděli, že maják byl přemístěn do přístaviště, do nákladového prostoru. Museli doběhnout k nedaleké nákladní plošině a k nákladišti jet vlakem. V dálce zaslechli výstřel. Vojáci uskočili do strany. „Kryjte se!" Zasyčel velitel. „Poblíž musí být sniper!"<p>

Williamsová zavrtěla hlavou. „Tohle nebyla puška." Vojáci se zvedli a opatrně pokračovali dál.

Po pár minutách došla skupinka na okraj údolí a spatřila nákladovou plošinu. V dálce za ní však bylo ještě něco. Shepardovi se málem zastavilo srdce, když onen objekt poznal. Byla to loď, stejná podivná loď, jakou viděli před pár hodinami na videozáznamu na Normandii. Měla protáhlý trup, který křižovaly rudé blesky a na jednom konci měla několik podivných mechanických ramen, připomínající chapadla. Ta věc do značné míry připomínala oliheň. Loď se pomalu zvedla do vzduchu a odletěla do vesmíru.

Náčelnice zalapala po dechu „Viděli jste to? Ta věc musela mít aspoň dva kilometry!" Alenko a Shepard jen zírali, neschopni slov. Po chvílí zaslechli z nákladiště sténání doprovázené mechanickým bzučením. Mariňáci zahájili palbu. Během několika vteřin byli Gethové a oživlé mrtvoly zlikvidováni.

„Tady někde musí být ten nákladní vlak, měl by nás přepravit do toho druhýho nákladiště." Řekla náčelnice, zatímco běželi k nákladišti. Bylo na několika místech v plamenech a všude ležely bedny a trosky. Kaidanovu pozornost však upoutalo něco jiného.

„Veliteli," řekl nervózně „To je Nihlus". Shepard se podíval pozorněji a spatřil na plošině tělo Turiána, ležící v kaluži modré krve. Velitel na okamžik ztuhl a pak se rozběhl. „NIHLE!" Alenko a Williamsová ho následovali. Velitel poklekl k Nihlovi a snažil se najít puls. Pochopil však, že je to zbytečné, když si všiml díry, kterou měl Nihlus uprostřed čela. Turiánovy zelené oči byly vytřeštěné, jakoby v reakci na bolest nebo překvapení. Shepard na okamžik pocítil touhu do něčeho praštit. „Je po něm." Řekl bezbarvým hlasem.

Náčelnice najednou vytáhla pistoli. „Bacha, za těma bednama něco je!" Všichni tři namířili pistole, ale hned je zase sklopili, když před sebou spatřili vyděšeného dělníka. „NE! Nestřílejte na mě, jsem jeden z vás, jsem Člověk!"

„Co se tady takhle plížíte?" Zeptal se velitel naštvaně. „Mohli jsme vás zabít!"

Dělník začal koktat „Já…já…omlouvám se, já…se tu schovával před… před těma…věcma." Dělník si všiml těla na zemi a dodal. „Jo…vím, co se tomu chlápkovi stalo. Ten druhej Turián ho zastřelil."

Shepard zvedl obočí, viditelně zmaten. „Jakej druhej Turián, o čem tady sakra mluvíte?"

Dělník polkl a pokračoval. „Ten druhej Turián tady čekal na toho vašeho. Ten váš kamarád na něj zavolal "Sarene". Já…myslim, že se znali. Ten váš kámoš vypadal v klidu, a když se k němu otočil zády, tak ho Saren zastřelil. Zezadu přímo do hlavy. Mám jenom štěstí, že si mě nevšim. Potom Saren naskočil na vlak a odjel do přístaviště. Asi šel po tom majáku." Dělník se zamračil. „Moh jsem tušit, že ten maják akorát způsobí potíže. Hned jak sme ho našli, šlo všechno do prdele. Nejdřív ta mateřská loď, potom útok…všechny pozabíjeli. Všechny! Kdybych se nestih schovat, byl bych taky mrtvej!"

Alenko viděl, že dělník toho měl ten den dost za sebou a trpělivě se zeptal „Ta mateřská loď, co jste viděl, co byla zač?"

„Nikdy jsem nic takovýho neviděl. Ta věc byla obrovská. Když přistála poblíž druhýho nákladiště, úplně se tady setmělo. A vydávala hroznej zvuk…úplně se mi to zarejvalo do mozku. Útok přišel o pár minut pozdějc." Dělník se roztřásl, když si na to vzpomněl.

Velitel věděl, že víc toho z vystrašeného dělníka nedostane. „Běžte se někam schovat." Řekl dělníkovi, který téměř okamžitě odběhl pryč, a potom se otočil k družstvu. „Jdeme si pro ten maják." Vojáci se vydali k nákladnímu vlaku. Neušli ani deset kroků a už byli pod palbou gethských vojáků. Mariňáci se opět museli prostřílet skrz.

Sheparda překvapila chladnokrevnost, s jakou náčelnice Williamsová bojovala a kosila nepřátelské stroje s téměř milimetrovou přesností. Kaidan modře zářil a vrhal na gethské pěšáky jednu biotickou vlnu za druhou, zatímco velitel šel dopředu a likvidoval Gethy zblízka brokovnicí. Na zemi se už válelo mnoho zničených strojů, přicházeli však další. Velitel už chtěl zařvat na Williamsovou, aby Gethům naservírovala pár granátů, když ho něco odhodilo stranou. Shepard narazil do zdi a zavrčel bolestí. Rychle se podíval před sebe a uviděl gethského vojáka, většího než ostatní. Stroj držel velkou pušku a mířil přímo na něj. Chystal se vystřelit, když se od něj odrazilo pár kulek, které odvedly jeho pozornost. Shepard toho využil, modře se rozzářil a odhodil gethského vojáka. Stroj letěl asi šest metrů vzduchem a rozmlátil se o jeden z železných kontejnerů.

Po pár dalších minutách téměř nepřetržité palby boj utichl. Družstvo nastoupilo do vlaku a odjelo k druhému nákladišti. Po celou dobu jízdy neřekl nikdo z nich ani slovo. Shepard pátral očima po krajině a hledal možná překvapení. Kaidan si kontroloval zbroj a zbraně. Williamsová jen vyčerpaně seděla na zemi.

Po deseti minutách vlak dorazil do druhého nákladiště. Vojáci vytáhli zbraně a prohledávali okolí, když zaslechli zlověstné pravidelné pípání. Alenko aktivoval svůj omni-nástroj pro rychlý sken a vytřeštil oči. „Nálože! Celkem čtyři, ti parchanti se to tu snaží vyhodit do vzduchu!"

„Rychle!" Vykřikla náčelnice. „Musíme je všechny najít a zneškodnit!" Všude ze začalo ozývat známé mechanické vrzání a bzučení.

Shepard vyměnil brokovnici za útočnou pušku. „Nejdřív se ale budeme muset postarat o pár kamarádů. Kolik máme času?"

„Pět minut, pane." Odpověděl Alenko. Skupina se rozběhla k první bombě. „Kryjte mě, postarám se o ni!" Kaidan poklekl k bombě a začal manipulovat s obvody. Po pár vteřinách se odpočet zastavil. „Jdeme, ještě nám zbývají tři!" Zařval velitel a střílel na Gethy, kteří mezitím zahájili palbu. Museli postupovat rychle, jestli chtěli všechny bomby zneškodnit.

Mariňáci likvidovali jeden stroj za druhým. Jejich taktika, kdy nechávali jednoho deaktivovat nálož, zatímco druzí dva stříleli po Gethech, se osvědčila. Brzy byly všechny bomby zneškodněny. Pár minut nato zničili i zbytek Gethů, kteří se v nákladišti pohybovali. Williamsová právě dorazila posledního ranou z brokovnice, když si všimla velkého kráteru, obklopeného zbytky roztavené přistávací plošiny.

„Můj Bože," zašeptala „Vypadá to, jako by sem někdo shodil bombu."

Kaidan se zamračil. „Tady musela přistát ta gethská loď."

„Lidi, pojďte sem, myslím, že jsem našel ten maják!" Zavolal Shepard z dálky. Oba dva vojáci se rozběhli a našli Sheparda stát na železné plošině. Maják stál na kraji a slabě zeleně zářil.

Shepard se spojil s Normandií a promluvil do vysílačky. „Normandie, maják byl zabezpečen. Potřebujeme okamžitě vyzvednout."

Alenko a Williamsová stáli opodál a pozorovali zářící objekt. „Tohle je úžasný, skutečná protheánská technologie, po padesáti tisíci letech funkční. Neuvěřitelný!" Kaidan ještě okamžik s úžasem hleděl na proheánský artefakt a odešel za velitelem.

„Když jsme tu věc vykopali, nic takovýho nedělala." Odpověděla Williamsová a pomalu se k přibližovala k majáku. „Někdo ji musel aktivovat." Najednou, jakoby zareagoval na její přítomnost, se maják jasně zeleně rozsvítil. Náčelnici začala neviditelná síla přitahovat k zářícímu zařízení. Zoufale se snažila bránit, bylo to však k ničemu. Centimetr po centimetru se přibližovala k majáku.

Velitel stál nedaleko a probíral s Alenkem průběh mise, když si všiml jasné zelené záře. Maják jasně zářil a přitahoval k sobě Williamsovou.

„Ashley!" Zařval Shepard a rozběhl se k náčelnici v okamžiku, kdy ji něco začalo zvedat do vzduchu. Popadl ji v pase a odhodil ji stranou. Pozdě však zjistil, že to teď byl on sám, kdo byl uvězněn v silovém poli majáku. Neviditelná ruka ho zvedla ze země. Shepardem projela ostrá bolest a před očima se mu začaly míhat děsivé výjevy.

_Smrt. Zkáza. Kataklysma. Apokalypsa._

_Město hoří a obrací se v trosky. _

_Záhadné postavy se prodírají troskami. Utíkají před smrtí. Smrtící paprsky je pálí na popel._

_Rodiče objímají své potomky, jakoby je chtěli uchránit před jistou smrtí._

_Titáni z chladného kovu pod svými rameny hubí veškerý život._

_Celé planety jsou zachváceny plameny. Není úniku._

Něco explodovalo. Shepard upadl do bezvědomí.


	5. IV Audience

_SSV Normandie, na cestě do systému Widow_

„Jste si jistá, že bude v pohodě, doktorko?"

„Naprosto, náčelnice Williamsová. Už jsem dávala dohromady tolik marodů, že poznám pohledem, kdo je v pořádku a kdo ne."

Shepard jakoby zdálky zaslechl tlumené hlasy. Pomalu otevřel oči. Nejdřív neviděl nic než matná modrobílá světla, pak začal rozpoznávat tvary lékařského vybavení. Musel být na ošetřovně, ale nemohl si ani vzpomenout, co se stalo, natož jak se sem dostal.

„Eh…doktorko! Doktorko Chakwasová, myslím, že se probouzí!" Velitel uslyšel známý hlas Ashley Williamsové, když se s námahou na svém lůžku posadil. Musel už být na Normandii, daleko od Edenu Primy.

Doktorka Chakwasová, asi padesátiletá žena s mírnými vráskami a stříbřitými vlasy, přešla s úsměvem k jeho lůžku. „Pěkně jste nám nahnal strach, Sheparde. Jak se cítíte?"

_Dobrá otázka._ Shepard se cítil dezorientovaný a v hlavě cítil tupou bolest. Všechno se mu začalo vybavovat. Eden Prime. Proteánský maják. Bolest. Děsivé obrazy v hlavě. Tlumená exploze a pak nic.

„Je mi snad ještě hůř, než ráno po opušťáku." Prohlásil velitel sarkasticky. „Jak dlouho jsem byl mimo?"

„Asi tak patnáct hodin." Doktorka musela potlačit smích při pohledu na velitelův užaslý výraz v obličeji. „Něco se nejspíš semlelo u majáku, myslím."

„Byla to moje chyba." Řekla polohlasem Ashley a sklopila oči k zemi. „Asi jsem musela spustit nějaký zabezpečovací zařízení, když jsem se k tomu majáku přiblížila. Musel jste mě odhodit stranou."

Shepard viděl, že náčelnice je otřesená a věděl, že by ji měl nějak povzbudit. „Nemohla jste vědět, co se stane." Otočil se k Ashley a ušklíbl se. „Budete mít aspoň nějaké ponaučení pro příště." Ashley se trochu uvolnila a koutky úst jí cukly v náznaku úsměvu.

„Vlastně ani nevíme, co se stalo." Přidala se doktorka. „A nejspíš to už nikdy nezjistíme."

„Ten maják explodoval. Asi přetížení systémů. Ten výbuch vás knokautoval, museli jsme vás s poručíkem odnýst na loď." Vysvětlovala Ashley.

„Hergot." Zamumlal si pro sebe Shepard. „Bylo to vážný?" Zeptal se.

„Kromě menšího otřesu mozku jste zcela v pořádku. Ale zaznamenala jsem neobvyklou mozkovou aktivitu, abnormální beta-vlny." Odpověděla doktorka. „Kromě toho jsem si všimla také zvýšení REM aktivity, což je spojeno s živými sny."

Shepard se postavil a opřel se zády o lůžko. „Tohle bylo víc, než jen sen. Viděl jsem…" Shepard se zarazil a přemýšlel, jak to vyjádřit slovy. „…vlastně ani nevím přesně, co jsem viděl. Smrt, zkáza…nic z toho mi nedává smysl." Zavrtěl hlavou a dál zíral na podlahu.

„Hm, to je zajímavé." Zamyslela se nahlas doktorka. „Asi bych to měla přidat do hlášení. Mohlo by to…" Byla přerušena v půli věty, když do ošetřovny vešel kapitán Anderson. „Ach, kapitán Anderson."

Kapitán s kamenným obličejem přistoupil k doktorce a zeptal se. „Jak se daří našemu výkonnému důstojníkovi, doktorko?"

„Všechny údaje se zdají být v normě. Řekla bych, že velitel bude v naprostém pořádku."

„To rád slyším." Řekl Anderson a podíval se na velitele. „Sheparde, potřebuji s vámi něco probrat. Mezi čtyřma očima, pokud možno." S těmito slovy se podíval na Ashley a doktorku. Náčelnice zasalutovala „Ano pane. Budu v jídelně, kdyby něco." Obě ženy odešly z ošetřovny.

Anderson se opět obrátil k Shepardovi. „Vypadá to, že vás ten maják pocuchal opravdu víc než dost, veliteli. Jste si jistý, že jste v pořádku?"

Shepard jen dál hleděl do země. „Nesnáším, když pod mým velením lidi umírají. Jenkins měl před sebou kariéru, sakra, měl před sebou ještě celej život. Pro jeho rodiče byl útok na jejich domov dost velkej šok. Jak jim pak krucinál máme říct, že je jejich syn mrtev?"

„Za Jenkinsovu smrt jste nemohl, veliteli. Stejně tak nemohl nikdo předvídat, že by Gethové zaútočili na Eden Primu. Ne, když se předtím dvě stě let schovávali." Odpověděl kapitán.

Shepard zvedl hlavu, když mu hlavou bleskla myšlenka. „Co náčelnice Williamsová? Po Jenkinsově smrti máme díru v posádce a myslím, že voják jako ona by se mi mohl hodit. Viděl jsem ji v akci a…"

Kapitán ho přerušil. „Mě to vysvětlovat nemusíte, v tomhle jsme zajedno, Sheparde. Williamsová byla převelena na Normandii."

„To je dobrá zpráva." Řekl Shepard a tázavě se podíval na kapitána. „Ale pochybuji, že jste se mnou chtěl mluvit jen o tomhle, pane."

Kapitán si povzdechl. „Nebudu vám lhát, veliteli. Vypadá to špatně. Nihlus je mrtev, maják byl zničen a Gethové zahájili invazi. Rada bude žádat vysvětlení."

_To sotva, oni chtějí hlavně obětního beránka._ Shepard se nad tou myšlenkou zamračil. „Já jsem dělal, co se dalo, kapitáne. Jestli mě Rada bude chtít vinit z toho, jak to celý dopadlo, tak může jít třeba do hajzlu!" Odpověděl naštvaně.

Kapitán začal přecházet po místnosti. „Budu stát za vámi i vaším hlášením, Sheparde. Podle mě jste hrdina. Ale kvůli tomuhle tu nejsem. Jde o Sarena, toho druhého Turiána. Saren je Přízrak, jeden z nejlepších, skutečná legenda. Ale jestli pracuje s Gethy, znamená to, že se z něj stal odpadlík."

Anderson se zastavil a podíval se na velitele. „Zrádce v řadách Přízraků je velký problém. Saren je nebezpečný, a co víc, nenávidí Lidi."

„Proč?" Zeptal se Shepard.

„Myslí si, že se rozvíjíme moc rychle a uzurpujeme si galaxii. Spousta mimozemšťanů si myslí totéž, ale většina z nich s tím nic nedělá. Ale Saren si z Gethů udělal spojence. Nevím proč, a nevím kdy k tomu došlo. Vím jen, že to má co dočinění s tím protheánským majákem." Odpověděl kapitán a potom se zeptal. „Vy jste tam byl, když ten maják vybouchnul. Viděl jste něco? Něco, co by nám prozradilo, po čem Saren šel?"

Velitel se opřel o lůžko a řekl. „Těsně, než jsem upadl do bezvědomí, měl jsem nějakou vizi."

Kapitán zpozorněl. „Vizi? Jakou vizi, co přesně jste viděl?"

Shepard si vybavil obrazy, které mu maják předal. Na okamžik se mu z tváře vytratila barva. Nakonec promluvil. „Viděl jsem nějaké stroje, Gethy, možná. Všechny zabíjeli. Byl to masakr."

„Musíme to oznámit Radě." Řekl Anderson.

Velitel jen pochybovačně zvedl obočí. „Při vší úctě, pane, CO jim chcete říct? Že jsem měl noční můru nebo tak něco?"

„Nevíme, jaké informace ten maják obsahoval." Vysvětloval kapitán. „Ztracená protheánská technologie? Plány nějaké staré zbraně hromadného ničení? Ať už to bylo cokoliv, Saren to vzal a já znám jeho pověst, jeho politiku. Ten jeho útok byl vyhlášením války Lidem. Má tajemství z majáku a armádu Gethů na povel a nezastaví se, dokud nás nesmete z tváře galaxie."

Shepard už slyšel dost, aby věděl, s jakou zrůdou má co dočinění. Viděl, co jeho plechové loutky napáchaly na Edenu Primě. Věděl, že ho musí zastavit. „Přijdu na nějakej způsob, jak ho sejmout."

Anderson zavrtěl hlavou. „To nebude tak jednoduché. Je to Přízrak, takže může jít kamkoli a dělat téměř cokoli. Proto potřebujeme mít Radu na své straně."

Velitel se jen hořce zasmál. „Ti nám nepomůžou, kapitáne. Kašlali na nás celou dobu, proč by to měli měnit? Tím hůř, když je Saren jejich nejlepší agent, jak jste říkal."

„To ano, ale když najdeme pádný důkaz, že Saren zradil, pak ho Rada zbaví jeho statutu Přízraka." Odpověděl Anderson. Velitel kývl na na znamení, že pochopil. „Promluvím si s naším velvyslancem, jestli by nám nemohl zařídit audienci u Rady," Pokračoval Anderson. „Bude s námi chtít mluvit hned, jak dorazíme na Citadelu. Měli bychom už být blízko,tak zajděte za Jokerem a řekněte mu, ať nás vezme do doků."

Shepard přikývl a zasalutoval. Oba muži odešli z ošetřovny, kapitán zamířil do své kajuty, zatímco Shepard šel na můstek. Procházel jídelnou, když na něj Ashley zamávala od stolu. Kaidan seděl naproti ní.

„Jsem ráda, že jste v pohodě, veliteli. Posádka by ráda slyšela nějaký dobrý zprávy potom, co se stalo Jenkinsovi." Řekla Ashley, když k nim velitel přišel.

„Jenkins byl na svůj věk dobrej voják. A byl to můj kamarád." Řekl posmutněle Kaidan.

Shepard si povzdechl. „Jo, bude nám chybět. Kéž by se nám povedlo ho zachránit."

„Byl jsem tam, dělal jste všechno správně, byla to prostě smůla." Odpověděl Kaidan.

„Navíc jste zachránil spoustu životů. Tisíce lidí by zahynuly, kdybyste se neukázal." Přidala se Ashley.

„Možná, ale nezvládnul bych to bez vás." Řekl Shepard a trochu se usmál.

„Jsme mariňáci, držíme pospolu." Odpověděl Kaidan a zavrtěl hlavou. „Ale stejně, když pomyslím, že tohle měl být jen zkušební let…naše první společná mise skončí tím, že jeden Přízrak zabije druhýho."

„Že se tahle mise zkomplikovala, je slabý slovo. Jste v pohodě?" Zeptal se Shepard a rukama se opřel o stůl.

„Já…už jsem viděla umírat kamarády. U mariňáků se to prostě stává. Ale to, že jsem musela koukat na to, jak je celá moje jednotka postřílena…" Ashley se na okamžik odmlčela, jakoby tomu sama nemohla uvěřit. „A nikdy jsem si nezvykla na mrtvé civilisty. Ale bylo by ještě hůř, kdybyste se neukázali."

„Nejste sama, náčelnice. Pohled na mrtvý civilisty jsem vždycky nesnášel." Zabručel Kaidan.

Shepard se obrátil k Ashley. „Mimochodem, jak se zabydlujete, Williamsová?"

„Většinu času jsem strávila na zemi, veliteli. Je to trochu nezvyk, být zase na palubě lodi." Odpověděla Ashley.

„Buďte bez obav, zvyknete si. Alenko vás může provést po lodi, když budete chtít." Kaidan se pousmál nad velitelovou poznámkou. „No nic, budu muset na můstek." Prohlásil nakonec velitel a obrátil se k odchodu.

„Veliteli?" Shepard se otočil na Ashley, která se na něj usmála. „Děkuju. Jsem ráda, že tady můžu být."

Velitel jí s úsměvem odpověděl. „Není za co, zasloužila jste si to." Pak se otočil a zamířil na můstek.

* * *

><p><em>SSV Normandie, systém Widow, Hadí mlhovina<em>

Shepard vstoupil na velitelkou palubu a ucítil, jak Normandie prudce zpomaluje. Řada důstojníku se na něj na okamžik podívala. Věděli už, k čemu všemu na Edenu Primě došlo, a viditelně se jim ulevilo, když spatřili velitele nezraněného. Shepard se na chvíli zastavil u Presslyho. Poloplešatý navigátor byl evidentně rád, že velitel misi přežil bez nějaké újmy. Poté, co si oba muži vyměnili pár vět, Shepard se otočil a šel na můstek.

Výhled z můstku vyplňovala stříbřitá šeď, jak Normandie letěla skrz oblak prachu a plynu. Joker zaslechl kroky a otočil se, aby spatřil velitele, který zrovna dorazil na můstek. „Dobrý načasování, veliteli. Zrovna jsem nás chtěl vzít na Citadelu. Chtěl jsem vidět, jak se zachází s penězma daňových poplatníků." Shepard se nad pilotovou poznámku ušklíbl a opřel se o židli kopilota.

Po chvíli Normandie vylétla z prachového mraku a Shepard spatřil Citadelu, centrum vesmíru ovládaného Radou. Viděl ji už předtím na fotkách, ale na nich zdaleka nepůsobila tak majestátně jako ve skutečnosti. Citadelu, stanici vzdáleně válcového tvaru, tvořilo pět obrovských ramen, okolo čtyřiceti kilometrů dlouhých, které byly na koncích spojeny s prstencem. Byl to vrchol protheánského inženýrství. V případě ohrožení se ramena Citadely mohla sevřít k sobě a vytvořit neprorazitelný krunýř tvaru projektilu. Většina obyvatelů žila na ramenech stanice v několika čtvrtích. Prstenec Prezidia pak byl sídlem ambasád a vládních organizací. Jeho součástí byla i Věž Citadely, kde byly Komnaty Rady a hlavní centrum řízení letového provozu. Kolem stanice bylo vidět několik teček, představujících lodě Flotily Citadely. Mezi nimi se vznášelo plavidlo vzdáleně připomínající čtyřcípou hvězdu, větší než ostatní lodě.

Shepard mohl jen žasnout nad tím pohledem, který se mu naskytl. Na můstek vešli Kaidan s Ashley, která vyhlédla z okna na můstku a okamžik nato jí doslova spadla čelist. „Vidíte, jak je ta loď obrovská?" Vykřikla užasle a ukazovala na obří plavidlo uprostřed několika několika turiánských křižníků.

„To je Destiny Ascension. Vlajková loď Flotily Citadely." Vysvětloval Kaidan a usmíval se nad tím, jak se Ashley tvářila při pohledu na obrovské plavidlo.

Joker se ušklíbl. „Jo holka, velikost není všechno."

Ashley se na něj s úsměvem otočila a rýpla si do něj. „Cože jsi tak dotčenej, Jokere?"

„Já jenom že bych s Normandií kolem toho monstra moh lítat v kruzích a nic by se mi nestalo." Řekl Joker a narážel tím na nemotornost velkých plavidel.

„To sotva. Vždyť se podívej na ty zbraně, prostřelily by štíty jakýkoliv lodě v Alianci!" Odpověděla Ashley.

„Dobře, že je na naší straně, bojovat bych s tím nechtěl." Zamumlal si Kaidan pro sebe.

Normandie prolétla kolem Ascensionu a řady turiánských plavidel. Joker promluvil do vysílačky. „Řídícímu centru Citadely, tady SSV Normandie, žádáme o povolení k přistání."

Na druhé straně se ozvalo znuděné „Vyčkejte na povolení, Normandie". Po pár vteřinách se hlas vrátil. „Povolení uděleno. Přepojuji vás na operátora Aliance."

Nový hlas ve vysílačce oznámil. „Normandie, tady věž Aliance. Můžete jít na přistání. Pokračujte k sekci 442."

„Rozumím, Normandie konči." Odpověděl Joker a zavřel komunikační kanál.

O chvíli později byla Normandie bezpečně uchycena v kotvících zařízeních. Shepard, Kaidan a Ashley si navlékli zbroje a s pistolemi u pasu následovali kapitána Andersona na lidskou Ambasádu.

* * *

><p><em>Prezidium, Citadela, systém Widow, Hadí mlhovina<em>

Anderson a tři vojáci stanuli před Ambasádami. Shepard, Ashley a Kaidan byli na Citadele poprvé v životě a s úžasem si prohlíželi Prezidium. Byly zde stromy, travnaté plochy, jezero s fontánou a dokonce imitace oblohy nad nimi. Anderson jim dopřál chvíli, aby se porozhlédli, a potom jim pokynul, aby šli za ním do kanceláře lidského velvyslance, Donnela Udiny.

Když vstoupili do velvyslancovy místnosti, uslyšeli Udinův řev. „Tohle je naprostý vrchol! Kdyby Gethové napadli turiánskou kolonii, Rada by zakročila!" Velvyslanec stál před hologramy členů Rady, zastupujících Turiány, Salariány a Asarijky. Byl naprosto rozzuřený. Anderson pokynul mariňákům, aby počkali, než jeho rozhovor s radními skončí.

„Turiáni nezakládají své kolonie na hranicích s Vnějšími systémy, velvyslanče." Řekl salariánský radní.

Asarijská radní dodala. „Lidstvo si bylo velmi dobře vědomo rizik, když začalo osidlovat Attikánský přechod."

„A co Saren?" Zavrčel Udina. „Nemůžete jen tak ignorovat zběhlého Přízraka, požaduji, abyste zakročili!"

Turiánský radní jej odbyl. „Vy nemáte od Rady co požadovat, velvyslanče."

„C-SEC prošetřuje vaše obvinění proti Sarenovi. Jejich výsledky probereme na slyšení. Ne dříve." Asarijská radní ukončila debatu a hologramy zmizely.

Udina byl vzteky bez sebe. Chvíli hleděl do zdi, než si všiml návštěvníků, stojících ve dveřích. „Kapitáne Andersone. Vidím, že jste s sebou vzal půlku posádky." Přívital velvyslanec kapitána, nepříliš vřele.

Anderson odpověděl. „Jenom pozemní tým z Edenu Primy, v případě, že byste měl nějaké otázky."

Udina si frustrovaně oddechl. „Dostal jsem všechna hlášení ohledně Edenu Primy. Hádám, že jsou přesná, že?"

„Přesně tak. Vypadá to, že se vám podařilo zařídit nám audienci u Rady." Řekl Anderson.

Udina založil ruce na hrudi a zamračil se. „Moc velkou radost z toho neměli. Saren Arterius je jejich nejlepší agent, takže se jim samozřejmě nelíbí, že ho viníme ze zrady."

Shepard, který až to této chvíle mlčel, se vložil do rozhovoru. „Saren je hrozbou pro všechny lidské kolonie. Musíme ho zastavit a já tady nehodlám sedět a čekat, než se Rada k něčemu odhodlá."

Udina po Shepardovi střelil pohledem a odpověděl. „Vy se uklidněte, veliteli. Už jste udělal víc než dost pro to, abyste ohrozil vlastní kandidaturu mezi Přízraky. Ta mise na Edenu Primě měla dokázat, že na tu práci máte. A jak to dopadlo? Nihlus je mrtev a maják je zničen!"

Kapitán se rozhodl zakročit a křikl na Udinu. „To byla Sarenova vina, ne Shepardova, velvyslanče!"

„Pak bychom radši měli doufat, že C-SEC najde důkazy, které by podpořily naše obviněni proti Sarenovi. Jinak by se také Rada mohla rozhodnout zrušit Shepardovu kandidaturu do řad Přízraků." Odpověděl Udina chladně a otočil se na kapitána. „Pojďte se mnou, kapitáne. Chci s vámi před slyšením probrat pár věcí. Sheparde, vy a vaši přátelé se s námi můžete sejít ve nejvyšším patře Věže Citadely. Zařídím, aby vás pustili dovnitř." Kapitán se přidal k velvyslancovi a oba muži odešli z místnosti.

Ashley jen zakroutila hlavou. „A právě proto já nesnáším politiky."

„Dělá jen svoji práci. Nevím, jak byste se na jeho místě chovala vy." Poznamenal Kaidan.

Shepard se na oba mariňáky otočil a řekl. „Tak fajn, lidi, pojďme. Při Udinově náladě bych nechtěl přijít na to slyšení pozdě."

* * *

><p><em>Komnaty Rady, Věž Citadely<em>

Výtah se s téměř neznatelným trhnutím zastavil a Shepard se svými společníky vkročil na nejvyšší patro Věže Citadely, které bylo snad ještě víc nazdobeno než Prezidium. Všude se hemžili Salariáni, Asarijky a Turiáni, vesměs osoby se zvláštním povolením. Trojice vojáků procházela dlouhou chodbou, až přišla na otevřené prostranství, s fontánou obklopenou stromy v jeho středu.

Dva Turiáni se tam hádali. Jeden z nich měl na sobě modrou zbroj důstojníka C-SECu, což bylo něco jako pozemská Policie. Druhý byl oblečen v něco, co vypadalo jako vícebarevný ekvivalent lidského saka. Shepard, Kaidan a Ashley již byli dost blízko, aby slyšeli, co říkají.

Turián ve zbroji řekl tomu druhému naštvaně. „Říkám vám, že Saren něco skrývá! Zkuste Radu nějak pozdržet, jediný, co potřebuju, je víc času."

Turián v obleku zakroutil nevěřícně hlavou. „Pozdržet Radu? Buď máte špatný smysl pro humor, anebo jste se zbláznil. V každém případě je vaše vyšetřování u konce." S těmito slovy se otočil a odešel.

Důstojník C-SECu něco zabručel a potom si všiml skupinky tří Lidí, která stála pár metrů od něj. Okamžitě poznal Člověka v čele a vykročil k němu.

Turiánský důstojník s modrým tetováním a vizorem přes levé oko se představil. „Veliteli Sheparde. Jsem Garrus Vakarian. Vedl jsem skupinu pověřenou prošetřením obvinění proti Sarenovi."

Shepard byl překvapen, že ho důstojník okamžitě poznal. „S kým jste to zrovna mluvil?" Zeptal se.

Garrus si povzdechl. „To byl exekutor Pallin, velitel C-SECu a můj šéf. Bude prezentovat Radě moje zjištění o Sarenovi."

„Přišel jste na něco, co bych měl vědět?" Ptal se velitel.

Důstojník Vakarian se zamračil a zavrtěl hlavou. „Saren je Přízrak a jeho aktivity podléhají přísnýmu utajení. Dosud se mi nepovedlo najít žádný pořádný důkaz. Ale vím, že něco chystá. Mám na to čuch, jak vy Lidi říkáte."

Shepard se chtěl ještě na něco zeptat, když Kaidan řekl. „Měli bychom jít, Rada na nás čeká."

„Hodně štěstí, veliteli. Možná vám budou naslouchat." S těmito slovy odešel Garrus k výtahu.

Shepard a jeho společníci prošli ještě jedním nádvořím, než stanuli před schody, kde na ně čekal Anderson. „Pojďte, to slyšení už začalo." Vyzval kapitán Sheparda a oba muži šli po schodech k místu slyšení. Kaidan a Ashley museli počkat dole.

Všichni tři radní již stáli na svých místech. Nalevo od nich se vznášel Sarenův hologram v nadživotní velikosti. Nedorazil osobně. Saren stál s rukama založenýma na hrudi a tvářil se, jako by ho slyšení obtěžovalo. Velvyslanec Udina stál na tribuně před radními a snažil se vypadat klidně.

Anderson a Shepard již zaujali místo po jeho boku, když asarijská radní promluvila. „Útok Gethů je důvodem k určitému znepokojení. Nic však nenasvědčuje tomu, že v tom byl Saren jakkoli zapleten."

„Vyšetřování C-SECu nepřineslo žádné důkazy, které by podpořily vaše obvinění." Dodal turiánský radní.

„Očitý svědek viděl, jak Saren chladnokrevně Nihla zastřelil." Kontroval Udina.

„Četli jsme hlášení z Edenu Primy, velvyslanče." Promluvil salariánský radní. „Výpověd jednoho traumatizovaného dělníka se nedá považovat za přesvědčivý důkaz."

„Odmítám tato obvinění." Zahřměl Saren. „Nihlus byl Přízrak jako já, a byl to můj přítel."

„To vám akorát umožnilo ho zaskočit nepřipraveného!" Vyštěkl Anderson.

Saren se ostře podíval na kapitána, hlas plný arogance. „Kapitán Anderson. Je zvláštní, že kdykoli jde o falešná obvinění vůči mé osobě, tak jste toho zapletený vy." Přízrak se podíval na velitele. „A tenhle muž musí být ten váš chráněnec, velitel Shepard. Ten, který dopustil, aby maják byl zničen."

Shepard se snažil udržet klidný hlas. „Mise na Edenu Primě byla přísně tajná. O tom majáku jste se mohl dozvědět jedině tak, že jste tam byl."

Saren s klidem v hlase odpověděl. „Když Nihlus zemřel, převzal jsem veškeré jeho dokumenty. Četl jsem hlášení z Edenu Primy a abych řekl pravdu, moc mě to nenadchlo." Potom se obrátil k radním a jedovatě poznamenal. „Ale co jste čekali…od Člověka."

Tohle už bylo na Sheparda moc. Strašně se zamračil, podíval se na Sarena a nenávistně prohlásil „Až se uvidíme příště, můžeš počítat s tím, že tě zabiju, ty samolibej parchante."

Saren se jen pousmál. „Tvoje rasa se musí naučit, kam patří, Sheparde. Vy Lidé nejste připraveni vstoupit mezi Národy Rady. Vy ani nejste připraveni vstoupit mezi Přízraky."

Nyní to byl Udina, kdo ztratil trpělivost. „Nemá právo na to, aby něco takového říkal! To rozhodnutí není na něm!" Zařval.

Asarijská radní se snažila uklidnit napjatou atmosféru. „Shepardovo přijetí mezi Přízraky není na pořadu tohoto jednání."

Saren pouze mávl rukou ve výsměšném gestu. „Nic není na pořadu tohohle jednání. Lidé jen okrádají o čas nejen vás, radní, ale taky mě."

„Nemůžeš se za Radu schovávat věčně!" Zavrčel Shepard.

Andersonovi pomalu docházela trpělivost. Přesto se ovládl a promluvil. „Pořád bychom tu měli jednu nedořešenou záležitost: vize velitele Sheparda. Máme za to, že je mohl způsobit maják."

Shepard se otočil na kapitána, v očích pohled, který říkal "To snad nemyslíte vážně!". Saren se uchechtl a pokračoval. „Odkdy řadíme mezi důkazy i sny? Jak pak mohu ubránit svou nevinu proti takovému druhu svědectví?"

„S tím souhlasím. Rozhodovat budeme na základě faktů a důkazů, ne divokých představ a unáhlených spekulací." Převzal slovo turiánský radní.

„Máte k tomu ještě co dodat, veliteli Sheparde?" Zeptal se salariánský radní.

Shepard cítil, jak se mu v žilách vaří krev. Měl neuvěřitelnou chuť říct hezky od plic říct, co si myslí. Nakonec se však ovládl. Musel, protože situace byla již tak dost napjatá a on ji nechtěl zbytečně komplikovat. Nakonec řekl. „Vy už jste se rozhodli. Proč bych se měl namáhat, když stejně nic nezměním?"

Členové Rady se na sebe krátce podívali. Nakonec asarijská radní prohlásila. „Rada nenašla žádný důkaz o spojenectví Sarena s Gethy. Velvyslanče, vaší žádosti o odebrání statutu Přízraka Sarenu Arteriovi se nevyhovuje."

Saren jedovatě poznamenal. „Jsem rád, že spravedlnosti bylo učiněno zadost." Jeho hologram zmizel.

„Toto zasedání Rady bylo ukončeno." Dodala asarijská radní a spolu s ostatními členy Rady odešla ze svého místa.

Lidská delegace opustila tribunu. Udina byl vrcholně nespokojen. Anderson jen rezignovaně povzdechl. Shepard vypadal, jako by měl neuvěřitelné nutkání něco zabít. Skupina sešla po schodech a potkala se s vojáky, kteří čekali na konec slyšení. Netvářili se nadšeně, museli vědět, jak celá audience skončila.

„Byla to chyba, brát vás na to slyšení, kapitáne. Vy a Saren jste toho kdysi měli až moc společného. Rozhodně dost na to, aby kvůli tomu Rada začala zpochybňovat naše motivy." Řekl Udina, stále ještě naštvaný kvůli výsledku zasedání.

„Vy znáte Sarena z dřívějška, kapitáne? Co se stalo?" Zeptal se Shepard.

„Spolupracoval jsem s ním na jedné misi a celé se to strašně zvrtlo." Odpověděl kapitán. „Neměli bychom o tom tady mluvit. Ale vím, co je Saren zač, a musíme ho zastavit. S Gethy se spojil s jediným cílem: vyhubit celou lidskou rasu. Každá kolonie, kterou máme, je ohrožena. Ani Země není v bezpečí."

„Rada nám nepomůže. Musíme se se Sarenem vypořádat sami." Prohlásil Shepard naštvaně.

Udina začal přemýšlet. „Jako Přízrak je prakticky nedotknutelný. Musíme nějak přijít na to, jak se mu dostat na kobylku."

Kaidanova zamračená tvář se najednou rozjasnila. „Co Garrus, ten důstojník z C-SECu, co se hádal s exekutorem?"

„No jasně! Chtěl víc času na to, aby mohl dokončit zprávu. Musel na něco přijít." Přidala se Ashley.

„Víte, kde bych ho mohl najít?" Zeptal se Shepard.

„Mám kontakt v C-SECu, který by nám pomohl ho najít. Jmenuje se Harkin." Odpověděl Udina.

Anderson jen zavrtěl hlavou. „Na něj zapomeňte. Harkin byl minulý týden suspendován. Pil ve službě. Nehodlám s tím ztroskotancem ztrácet čas."

Udina po něm střelil pohledem. „To ani nebudete muset, Andersone. Nechci, aby Rada vaši společnou minulost se Sarenem využila, aby ignorovala všechno, na co bychom přišli. Shepard si s tím poradí."

„Tohle není fér. Nemůžete Andersona z celého vyšetřování jen tak vyšachovat!" Protestoval Shepard.

Anderson si povzdechl. „Udina má pravdu, veliteli. Měl bych se držet stranou."

„Musí jít vyřídit pár věcí." Poznamenal Udina. „Andersone, stavte se potom u mě v kanceláři." Velvyslanec se obrátil a odešel.

Anderson se otočil na Sheparda. „Harkin se nejspíš ožírá v Chorově doupěti, takovém malém klubu v nižším patře čtvrtí. Neuškodilo by promluvit s ním. Ale dejte pozor. Rozhodně bych ho nepovažoval za spolehlivého."

Shepard se ušklíbl. „Vy moc Harkina nemusíte, že?"

Anderson se zamračil. „Ten chlap vstoupil do C-SECu před dvaceti lety a od té doby dělal naší rase jenom ostudu. Týrání podezřelých, braní úplatků, alkoholismus a drogová závislost. Ambasáda vždy zakročila, když se Harkin dostal do problémů, ale čeho je moc, toho je moc."

Shepard zavrtěl nesouhlasně hlavou a řekl „Ten chlap je hovado. Měli ho vykopnout už dávno."

Anderson odpověděl „Byl to první z lidských důstojníků v C-SECu. Asi by to tehdy nevypadalo dobře, kdyby ho vyhodili. Tenkrát to byly samé politické kličky, všechno proto, aby ho tam udrželi. Ale teď už máme v C-SECu dost Lidí, aby ho odtamtud konečně vyšachovali."

Shepard se na chvílí zamyslel. „Fajn. Dejme tomu, že Harkin nebude mluvit. Je tu ještě někdo, na koho bychom se mohli obrátit?" Zeptal se.

Anderson k němu přistoupil a řekl polohlasem „Měl byste si možná promluvit s Barlou Vonem. Má kancelář ve finanční čtvrti na Prezidiu. Prý pracuje pro Stínového Prostředníka."

„Kdo je Stínový Prostředník?" Zeptala se Ashley, viditelně zmatena.

„Je to obchodník s informacemi. Kupuje a prodává tajemství tomu, kdo nabídne nejvíc. Říká se, že Barla Von je jedním z jeho nejvyšších představitelů." Vysvětloval Anderson. „Možná bude mít něco o Sarenových aktivitách, anebo by vás mohl alespoň přivést na správnou stopu. Počítejte však s tím, že ta informace nebude zadarmo."

„Měl bych jít." Řekl nakonec Shepard. „Čím dřív najdeme něco na Sarena, tím líp."

„Hodně štěstí. Kdybyste cokoli potřeboval, budu ve velvyslancově kanceláři." Odpověděl Anderson.

Trio vojáků se vydalo k východu z Věže Citadely. Kaidan se zeptal „Co uděláme, veliteli? Zkusíme nejdřív vyzpovídat Harkina, nebo zajdeme za tím překupníkem informací?"

Shepard odpověděl „Nejdřív zkusíme zajít za Harkinem. Mohl by vědět, kde Garrus je. Jestli nebude mluvit, tak ho zmáčknu. Alespoň by se mi trochu zvedla nálada."

Ashley se ušklíbla „Hlavně nezapomeňte, že toho blbce potřebujeme živýho. Pane."


	6. V Vyšetřování

_Chorovo doupě, Citadela_

Taxík přistál několik metrů od vstupu od klubu Chorovo doupě. Shepard a jeho dva společníci vylezli z taxíku a krátce se porozhlédli. Nevšimli si dvojice turiánských žoldáků, kteří je zpovzdálí pozorovali. Velitel jenom zaslechl větu „To je von!", než vypukla přestřelka. Lidé se okamžitě vrhli do krytu, když na ně dva Turiáni začali střílet. Kdyby neměli na sobě zbroj, byli by už mrtví.

„Tohle musí bejt Sarenovi chlapi!" Zařval Kaidan a krčil se za zábradlím. Shepard věděl, že jsou v nevýhodě. Turiáni byli dobře vyzbrojení, zatímco trojice přepadených mariňáků měla u sebe jen pistole.

„Zaměstnejte je nějak, zkusim je obejít z boku!" Křikl Shepard a vykoukl z krytu. Zabijáci byli pod palbou Ashley a Kaidana a snažili se krýt. Velitel toho využil a vyrazil. Turiáni stále věnovali pozornost dvěma mariňákům, když se Shepard objevil za nimi a udeřil jednoho z nich pěstí do tváře.

Rána, znásobená biotickou energií, byla dost silná na to, aby turiánskému zabijákovi udělala z obličeje kráter. Druhý zabiják na Sheparda okamžitě namířil pušku, ale v okamžiku, kdy stiskl spoušť, mu zbraň vybuchla ve spršce jisker. S nadávkami zahodil zničenou zbraň a sáhl k pasu pro pistoli, když ho Ashley zasáhla do hlavy. Turián byl mrtev ještě dřív, než dopadl na zem.

Velitel se ohlédl po dvou mariňácích, kteří sprintovali k němu. „Jste v pořádku, pane?" Ptala se Ashley. Kaidanovi stále zářil na levé ruce aktivní omni-nástroj, kterým usmažil zbraň jednomu z vrahů.

Velitel se zazubil a ukázal na mrtvoly. „Je mi o hodně líp než jim. Jste v pohodě?" Oba vojáci horlivě přikývli.

„Vypadá to, že Saren fakt nechce, abychom na něco přišli. Jinak by na nás neposílal tyhle chlápky." Postřehla Ashley.

„To znamená, že rozhodně má co skrývat." Odpověděl Kaidan.

„Jsem rád, že je Saren poslal, už jsem fakt měl chuť někoho zabít." Poznamenal Shepard s úsměvem. „Pojďme za tím Harkinem." Vojáci schovali zbraně a zamířili do klubu.

Když vstoupili dovnitř, ovanul je silný pach cigaret a alkoholu. Klubem se rozléhala hlasitá hudba. Uprostřed místnosti stál bar, u kterého sedělo několik podnapilých lidí mnoha ras. Všude byly vidět spoře oděné tanečnice, které se buď kroutily kolem tyčí na pódiu nad barem nebo seděly mužům na klínech. Celé místo působilo spíš dojmem nevěstince.

Ashley chvíli celé divadlo pozorovala se zhnuseným výrazem v obličeji a potom poznamenala. „Bůhvíkolik světelnech let od místa, odkud Lidi vzešli, a my vlezeme do baru plnýho chlapů, slintajících nad polonahýma ženskýma, který kroutěj zadkama na pódiu…fakt nevim, jestli je to k smíchu, nebo k pláči."

„Co, vy si nemyslíte, že tu jsou kvůli jídlu?" Odpověděl sarkasticky Kaidan a rozhlédl se po klubu. Jeho pozornost upoutala mladá Asarijka, tančící před jedním mužem. „Ale docela chápu, proč je tenhle klub populární mezi místními. Je tu, ehm, docela pěkný výhled…"

Ashley po něm střelila pohledem. „Poručíku, šoupněte si ten jazyk zpátky do pusy, než si na něj šlápnete."

Shepard se uchechtl, když poslouchal rozhovor Ashley a Kaidana. Snažil se mezi lidmi v klubu najít Harkina, když si všiml dvou Kroganů, stojících u vchodu kamsi do zadních místností. Jeden z nich vypadal jako vyhazovač, což byla pro Krogany perfektní práce, díky jejich síle a mohutnosti.

„Vodpal, Wrexi. Fist nám nařídil, že tě máme sejmout, až se tu ukážeš." Zavrčel vyhazovač na druhého Krogana.

Wrex, oblečený v rudé zbroji a strašlivě zjizvený na pravé tváři, nevypadal, že by se dal zastrašit. „Tak na co čekáš? Sem tady, ne?" Zjizvený Krogan se naklonil k vyhazovači a dodal „Tohle je Fistova jediná šance. Jestli je chytrej, tak jí využije."

„On odtamtud nevyleze, Wrexi. Je po všem." Odpověděl vyhazovač.

Wrex se ušklíbl. „Tohle teprv začíná." S těmito slovy se obrátil k východu. Když míjel Shepardovu skupinu, zavrčel „Padejte mi z cesty, Človíčci. Nic proti vám nemám."

„Co to sakra mělo znamenat?" Zamumlal Kaidan.

„Kdoví. Hlavně se do toho nebudeme motat." Prohlásila Ashley.

Shepard si konečně všiml plešatého chlápka, sedícího u jednoho stolu. Odpovídal popisu Harkina, nejen vzhledem, ale i stavem. Harkinovy oči se leskly a silně z něj byl cítit alkohol. Shepard, Kaidan a Ashley přistoupili k Harkinovi a čekali, až si jich opilý důstojník všimne. Harkin se na ně po chvilce podíval a zadrmolil „Vida, mariňáci z Alijance, co? (škytnutí) Víte, taky sem moh´ bejt voják. Místo toho sem se ale nechal nalejt do posranýho C-SECu. To byla vole největší chyba v mym životě."

Shepardovi bylo z toho chlapa nanic. Chladně se zeptal. „Vy jste Harkin, že jo? Řekli mi, že byste mi mohl pomoct někoho najít. Důstojníka C-SECu, Turiána jménem Garrus Vakarian."

Harkin se uchechtl „Garrus jo? Ty musíš bejt z posádky kapitána Andersona, co? (škytnutí) Ten ubohej parchant se pořád ještě snaží sejmout Sarena, že jo?" Napil se a pokračoval „Jo, vim, kde je Garrus, ale nejdřív mi ty něco řekni. Zasvětil tě Anderson do svýho malýho tajemství?"

Shepard se zamračil. „Nemám zrovna dobrou náladu, takže se mě nesnažte naštvat a řekněte mi, kde je Garrus."

Harkin se nedal. „Ale dyť to všechno spolu souvisí, chápeš? Anderson bejval Přízrak, věděls to vůbec? Hrozně se to tutlalo. Byl to první Člověk, kterej měl tu čest se jim stát. A pak si to všechno posral. Zkurvil jednu misi tak šílenym způsobem, že ho Rada vykopla. Von z toho samozřejmě vinil Sarena, že prej to na něj ten Turián narafičil." Harkin se zašklebil a kopl do sebe zbytek drinku.

„Proč bych měl věřit takovýmu ochlastovi jako jste vy?" Zeptal se Shepard pochybovačně.

Harkin rezignovaně zvedl ruce. „Fajn, zeptej se Andersona. Je moc namyšlenej a blbej na to, aby lhal zrovna tobě."

Shepardovi už došla trpělivost a zařval. „Přestaň mě srát a řekni mi, kde je Garrus, než ti jednu vrazim!"

Harkin si všiml, jak Shepardova ruka sklouzla k pistoli, a poplašeně zablekotal „Fajn, fajn, Garrus čmuchá kolem kliniky doktorky Michelový. Co sem slyšel naposled, tak Garrus šel zrovna tam."

Shepard se odmítl na Harkina podívat a řekl svým společníkům. „Slyšeli jste ho, tak jdeme." Skupinka vojáků zamířila ven z klubu. Harkin se ušklíbl a řekl si pro sebe „Fajn, jděte a nechte mě tady v klidu chlastat."

Shepard byl rozzuřený, podruhé v jednom dni. Kdyby se zdržel v Chorově doupěti ještě o minutku déle, asi by se neovládl a vymlátil by z Harkina duši. Anderson se v něm rozhodně nemýlil. Skupina šla ulicí a nikdo neřekl ani slovo. Po chvíli Ashley ticho přerušila. „Proč nám Anderson nikdy neřekl nic o tom, že býval Přízrakem?"

Kaidan se zamračil. „Třeba to vůbec není pravda. Harkin je debil. Snažil se nám akorát nasadit brouka do hlavy."

„Možná." Odpověděla Ashley. „Ale stejně by mě zajímalo, co by na to kapitán řekl."

„Ten chlap už mě neuvěřitelně štval." Poznamenal Kaidan. „Nejsem agresivní, ale Harkin si fakt koledoval o to, abych mu trochu pocuchal ksicht. Vypadal by pak aspoň líp."

Ashley se začala smát. Shepard jen s úšklebkem odpověděl „Tak to jsme dva, poručíku."

Trojice vojáků vešla na velké otevřené prostranství, přeplněné Lidmi, Turiány, Asarijkami a příslušníky dalších ras. Byl odtud výhled na zbytek Citadely. Mariňáci s úžasem pozorovali čtvrtě pod sebou a mohutná ramena stanice.

Po chvilce ticha Kaidan prohlásil „Tohle je…pořádnej plac."

Ashley se na něj podívala. „To je váš názor profesionála, pane?"

„Tohle není jenom nějaká stanice, to je velkoměsto." Vydechl Shepard.

„Musí tady žít miliony lidí. Nemůže bejt možný mít přehled o tom, kdo všechno tady je." Řekl Kaidan nevěřícně.

„Ve srovnání s timhle vypadá Skok Nula jako přenosnej hajzlík. A přitom to je největší stanice Aliance mimo hvězdnou soustavu." Dodala Ashley.

„Jo, Skok Nula byl velkej. Ale tohle je něco úplně jinýho. Podívejte se na ty ramena, jak to udělali, aby se to celý nerozpadlo?" Přemýšlel nahlas Kaidan.

Shepard se do toho vložil. „Rada musí zastupovat víc národů, než jsem si myslel. Nemůžem se potom divit, že si dávají pozor na nově příchozí."

Kaidan odpověděl „Asi jenom chtějí, aby všechno fungovalo. Musí to bejt těžký, dohlížet na to, aby všechny ty kultury spolupracovaly."

„Anebo prostě jenom nemaj rádi Lidi." Zabručela Ashley.

Velitel se rozhodl debatu utnout. „Tak fajn, dost bylo kecání. Vím, jsme tady noví, ale nemusí to vědět všichni. Beztak tu máme práci, jestli se dobře pamatuju." Skupinka se vydala k ordinaci doktorky Michelové.

Když dorazili na místo, slyšeli odtamtud tlumené hlasy. Shepard pokynul mariňákům, aby vytáhli pistole a pomalu vešel dovnitř. Doktorka byla obklíčena čtyřmi ozbrojenými muži. Byla vyděšená a začala křičet, když jí jeden z mužů začal mávat pistolí před obličejem.

„Nikomu jsem nic neřekla, přísahám!"

Chlap se zašklebil a řekl „To bylo chytrý, doktorko. Až sem přijde Garrus, ten Turián z C-SECu, tak zůstaňte chytrá, držte jazyk za zuby a…" Muž si všiml tří vojáků, kteří vstoupili do místnosti, a popadl doktorku pod krkem, aby ji použil jako živý štít. „Kdo ste kurva vy?" Zařval na velitele.

„Okamžitě ji pusť!" Rozkázal Shepard a namířil pistoli na muže, který držel doktorku. V tom se jakoby odnikud objevil Garrus a bez váhání vystřelil na ozbrojeného násilníka. Kulka zasáhla muže do hlavy a ten se mrtev sesul k zemi. Doktorka, nyní volná, skočila do kouta, pryč z palby.

Přestřelka trvala jen několik vteřin, neboť gangsteři se nemohli měřit s trénovanými vojáky Aliance. Když bylo po všem, členové gangu leželi mrtví na podlaze. Garrus schoval zbraň a vykročil k veliteli. „To bylo perfektní načasování, Sheparde. Mohl jsem na toho hajzla vystřelit hezky přímo." Prohlásil spokojeně.

Ashley to nevydržela a zasyčela na turiánského důstojníka „Co jste si sakra myslel? Mohl jste trefit doktorku!"

Garrus už otevíral ústa, aby se hájil, když Shepard řekl „Ty gangstery jsme zneškodnili, to je hlavní." Potom se podíval na Garra a řekl s úšklebkem „Mimochodem, pěkná rána, Vakariane. Sundal jste ho čistě."

Garrus pokrčil rameny. „Jo, občas má jeden štěstí. Jste raněná, doktorko?" Zeptal se Michelové.

Doktorka se zřetelným francouzským přízvukem odpověděla „Ne, jsem v pořádku, díky vám všem."

„Nevíte, pro koho pracovali? Proč vám vyhrožovali?" Ptal se velitel.

„To byli Fistovi muži. Chtěli mi zabránit v tom, aby řekla Garrovi o té Kvariánce." Doktorka byla stále ještě otřesená a chvěl se jí hlas.

Všichni v ordinaci zpozorněli. „Jaké Kvariánce?" Zeptal se Kaidan.

„Před pár dny ke mně do ordinace přišla jedna Kvariánka." Vysvětlovala Michelová „Někdo ji postřelil, ale nechtěla mi říct kdo. Byla vyděšená, nejspíš před někým utíkala. Ptala se mě na Stínového Prostředníka. Chtěla mu prodat nějaké informace výměnou za bezpečný úkryt. Dala jsem jí tedy kontakt na Fista, je to totiž agent Stínového Prostředníka…"

Garrus ji přerušil. „To už je minulost. Fist teď dělá pro Sarena a Stínový prostředník z toho moc velkou radost nemá."

Michelová byla v šoku. „Fist zradil Prostředníka? To je hloupé, dokonce i na něj! Saren mu musel dát hodně lákavou nabídku."

„Ta Kvariánka má něco, co Saren chce, a to tak moc, že by kvůli tomu byl ochoten i zkřížit cestu Prostředníkovi." Zamračil se Garrus.

„Neřekla mi přesně, co měla za informace. Jak jsem říkala, chtěla…" Doktorka se najednou zarazila, jako by si na něco vzpomněla. „Gethové! Myslím, že ta její informace měla něco společného Gethy!"

„Musela vědět o něčem, co by potvrdilo Sarenovo spojenectví s Gethy. Tohle už Rada nemůže ignorovat!" Prohlásil Garrus.

Shepard se zazubil a řekl „Myslím, že je načase zajít za Fistem na přátelskej pokec."

Garrus se podíval na Sheparda a řekl „Vím, že tohle je vaše akce, Sheparde, ale já chci Sarena dostat stejně tak jako vy. Půjdu s váma!"

Ashley se s úšklebkem zeptala „Jste Turián. Proč zrovna vy byste po něm chtěl jít?" Shepard si všiml jízlivého tónu v jejím hlase a střelil po ní pohledem.

„Během svýho vyšetřování jsem nemohl najít důkaz, který jsem potřeboval, ale bylo mi od začátku úplně jasný, o co šlo. Saren zradil Radu a zostudil můj lid!" Odpověděl Garrus. Bylo na něm vidět, jak byl pobouřen.

Shepard se usmál a podal Garrovi ruku. „Vítejte na palubě, Garre."

„Ještě jedna věc: Nejsme jediní, kdo jde Fistovi po krku." Dodal Garrus. „Stínový prostředník si najmul lovce odměn jménem Urdnot Wrex, aby Fista odstranil."

„Jo, ten Krogan. Toho jsme viděli v Chorově doupěti." Zamumlala Ashley.

„Co já jsem naposledy slyšel, tak ho viděli v Akademii C-SECu. Fist ho nařkl z vyhrožování a naši si ho pozvali na kobereček. Jestli sebou hodíme, možná ho ještě zastihnem." Vysvětloval Garrus.

„Krogan by se nám mohl hodit." Řekl Shepard. „Pojďme si pro něj."

* * *

><p><em>Akademie C-SECu, Citadela<em>

Shepard a jeho společníci dorazili na Akademii právě včas. Kroganského lovce odměn si tam zrovna bral do parády jeden ze starších důstojníků.

„Svědci vás viděli v Chorově doupěti, jak jste vyhrožoval Fistovi. Držte se od něj dál." Rozkazoval lidský důstojník v doprovodu dalších dvou agentů.

Wrex založil ruce na prsou a zavrčel „Vy mi nemáte co rozkazovat, Člověče."

Agent se zamračil. „Tohle je první a poslední varování, Wrexi."

Krogan k němu přistoupil a zahřměl „Měli byste radši varovat Fista. Zabiju ho."

Důstojník se znechuceným výrazem v obličeji ustoupil, když na něj Krogan promluvil z téměř bezprostřední blízkosti. „Chcete, abych vás zatknul?" Vyhrožoval.

Wrex se jen zašklebil. „No, jen si to zkuste." Ještě naposledy se svýma červenýma očima podíval na důstojníka a obrátil se k odchodu. Důstojník nad ním jen mávl rukou a zašel kamsi do nitra Akademie. Mohutný Krogan belhal kolem Shepardovy skupiny a zastavil se pár metrů od nich.

Wrex si změřil Sheparda líným pohledem. „Známe se odněkud, Člověče?" Zabručel.

Shepard nepohnul ani brvou a odpověděl „Jsem velitel Shepard. Jdu po Fistovi a říkal jsem si, jestli byste se nechtěl přidat."

Wrex na okamžik mlčel a pak se ušklíbl. „Shepard? Velitel Shepard? Dost jsem vo tobě slyšel." Wrex přistoupil k veliteli a dodal „Voba sme válečníci, Sheparde. Respektuju tě, takže ti dám férový varování. Já Fista zabiju."

Garrus se do toho vložil a řekl „Fist už ví, že po něm jdete. Když budeme spolupracovat, budeme mít větší šanci."

Wrex odpověděl „My Krogani máme rčení: Hledej nepřítele svýho nepřítele a najdeš přítele."

Shepard se usmál. „Vypadá to, že spolu budeme dobře vycházet, Wrexi."

Wrex přikývl a odpověděl „Tak jdeme. Nechci Fista nechat dlouho čekat."

* * *

><p>Několik minut nato se Shepard, Ashley, Garrus, Wrex a Kaidan znovu ocitli před Chorovým doupětem. Normálně by hlasitá hudba z klubu byla slyšet i v dalších ulicích. Tentokrát však bylo všude ticho.<p>

„Vypadá to, jako by měli po zavíračce." Řekl Garrus.

Wrex zabručel „Fist už ví, že si pro něj jdeme."

Všichni vytáhli zbraně. Kaidan poklekl u dveří a pokoušel se je otevřít pomocí omni-nástroje. Ostatní zaujali pozice po obou stranách dveří. Za několik vteřin se dveře otevřely a ozbrojenci vtrhli dovnitř. V klubu bylo asi dvacet Fistových nohsledů, všichni ozbrojení. Kaidan zastřelil chlapa u baru, zbylí nohsledi však po něm okamžitě začali střílet. Kaidan skočil za bar a kryl se, zatímco Shepard rozkázal, aby se rozdělili. Garrus a Wrex šli zleva, Shepard a Ashley šli po pravé straně. Gangsteři neměli zbroje ani bojový výcvik a jeden po druhém začali padat mrtví.

Wrex se ukázal jako silný biotik, který nejradši bojoval zblízka a osobně. Garrus uměl zdatně zacházet s omni-nástrojem a byl to také excelentní střelec. Kaidan dokázal účinně používat jak omni-nástroj, tak i biotické útoky. Ashley dokázala už na Edenu Primě, že je zkušeným a nebojácným vojákem. Shepard se spoléhal hlavně na své zbraně, i když sám byl velmi schopný biotický válečník. Po několika minutách přestřelka skončila a obránci leželi mrtví na zemi.

Shepard šel s Garrem a Wrexem do zadní části klubu a rozkázal Ashley a Kaidanovi, aby zůstali u baru pro případ, že by jim někdo vpadl do zad. Vešli do dveří, které se otevřely a odhalily dva muže. Oba mířili pistolemi na nově příchozí, ale nevypadali na to, že by byli odhodláni zbraně použít.

„Zaměstanci ze skladu." Zamumlal Garrus. „Fistova ochranka už musí být mrtvá."

„Zpátky! Nebo budeme střílet!" Křikl jeden z nich. Bylo na něm vidět, že má strach.

Shepard se zazubil a řekl mužům „Myslím, že je načase, abyste si našli jinou práci."

Dělníci ze skladiště sklonili zbraně a jeden z nich odpověděl „Jo…jasně, už jdeme." Druhý poznamenal „Stejně sem Fista neměl nikdy rád."

Wrex zavrtěl hlavou. „Bylo by rychlejší je prostě zastřelit."

Garrus se ušklíbl a odpověděl „Všechny postřílet nemusí vždycky bejt nejlepší řešení."

Trojice mužů vrazila do další mistnosti a spatřila Fista v černé zbroji, jak se krčil za pohovkou. „Musim si všecko dělat sám? Čas pochcípat, vojáčci!" Zařval na nezvané hosty a aktivoval dvě automatické kulometné věže. Shepard, Garrus a Wrex se okamžitě vrhli do krytu, když po nich věže začaly střílet. Garrus se krátce vyklonil z krytu a přetížil štíty jedné z věží. Wrex na ní ještě hodil warpovou kouli a věž vybuchla. Shepard se překulil, aby se vyhnul kulkám a hodil po zbývající věži granát. Exploze ji roztrhala na kusy a Fista srazila k zemi.

Všichni tři vykročili a namířili zbraně na vůdce gangsterů. Fist zahodil zbraň a začal škemrat „Prosím, nezabíjejte mě, vzdávám se!"

Shepard se usmál a prohlásil „Nejseš tak blbej, jak vypadáš. Teď mi řekni, kde je ta Kvariánka."

„Není tady! Nevim, kde je! Nekecám!" Bránil se Fist.

„Už vám neni k ničemu. Nechte mě ho zabít." Řekl Wrex.

Fist vytřeštil oči a začal koktat „Po-počkat!Já…já nevim, kde je, ale vim kde byste ji mohli najít! Neni tady, řikala, že bude jednat jenom s Prostředníkem samotnym!"

Wrex se zamračil. „Tváří v tvář? To je blbost. I mě najmul přes agenta."

Gangster se pomalu zvedl a pokračoval „Se Stínovym prostředníkem se nikdo osobně nesetkal. Nikdy. Ani já nemám páru, kdo to je. Ale ona to nevěděla. Řek sem jí, že jí domluvim schůzku. Ale až tam přijde, budou tam na ni čekat Sarenovi chlapi."

Shepard namířil Fistovi pistoli do obličeje a zavrčel „Řekni mi, kde je ta Kvariánka, nebo ti tu palici ustřelím!"

Fist se zachvěl a odpověděl „Ve zdejší čtvrti, v uličce za tržištěm! Ta schůzka měla bejt teď někdy, můžete to stihnout když sebou hodíte!"

Wrex okamžitě vytasil brokovnici a střelil Fista do hrudi. Gangster odlétl dva metry vzad a mrtev dopadl na záda. Garrus byl šokován. „Co to krucinál vyvádíte?" Zařval na Wrexe.

„Prostředník mi zaplatil za to, abych ho zabil." Řekl Wrex jen tak mimochodem. „Nenechávám po sobě rozdělanou práci."

„Byl beze zbraně a vzdával se!" Protestoval Garrus.

Wrex se na něj podíval a zavrčel „Kolik lidí už kvůli němu zheblo? Dostal, co si zasloužil."

Shepard sebou trhl, když se v místnosti za nimi ozvala střelba a zařval „Serte na to chlapi! Musíme zachránit tu kvariánku!" Když se obrátili k východu, všiml si Shepard podezřelého datadisku, ležícího na stole a vzal ho s sebou.

Kaidan a Ashley byli přepadeni další vlnou Fistových nohsledů. Krčili se za barem a střileli po útočnících. Shepard, Wrex a Garrus vtrhli do místnosti a během několika vteřin ji vyčistili. Oba mariňáci naštěstí vyvázli bez zranění.

„Kde se tady ti hajzlové vzali?" Ptal se Shepard Ashley.

„Musela to bejt past! Fist asi tušil, že se k němu probojujeme a nechal další chlapy čekat v záloze, aby nás napadli zezadu!"

„Jo. A někdo se strašně divil, že sem toho vola zastřelil." Zamručel Wrex.

Garrus ignoroval Wrexovu poznámku a křičel na ostatní „Vím, kde přesně je to místo, kde měla bejt schůzka! Pojďte za mnou, nesmíme ztrácet čas!" Skupina s Garrem v čele vyběhla z Chorova doupěte. Museli jednat rychle. Za pár minut se ocitli na místě schůzky a spatřili tři muže, kteří obkličovali ženskou postavu ve skafandru. Kvariánka zrovna odhalila, že šlo o past, a hodila granát po žoldácích, kteří se k ní přibližovali zezadu. Exploze jí poskytla dost času na to, aby se pokusila schovat.

Garrus popadl svoji odstřelovačku a ustřelil hlavu jednomu z vrahů. Ostatní zahájili palbu. Zbylí dva zabijáci byli rozstříleni ještě před tím, než vůbec zjistili, že jsou napadeni. Když se rozhostilo ticho, mladá Kvariánka vylezla z krytu a křičela naštvaně „Fist mě podrazil! Mohla jsem tušit, že se mu nedá věřit!"

„Jste v pořádku?" Ptal se Shepard a schoval zbraň.

„Vím, jak se mám o sebe postarat." Odpověděla Kvariánka. „Neznamená to ale, že bych nebyla vděčná za pomoc. Kdo jste?"

„Jmenuju se Shepard, a hledám důkazy o Sarenově zradě." Odpověděl velitel.

„Pak hádám, že se vám mám čím odvděčit za to, že jste mi zachránili život. Ale ne tady, musíme jít na nějaké bezpečné místo." Navrhla Kvariánka.

Garrus se otočil na Sheparda. „Může jít s námi na Ambasády. Váš velvyslanec to stejně bude chtít vidět."

Shepard přikývl a skupina se vydala na Prezidium.


	7. VI Přízrak

_Ambasády, Prezidium_

Šestičlenná skupina v čele s Shepardem vešla do velvyslancovy kanceláře. Udina stál ve své kanceláři a hleděl z balkonu na Prezidium. Když zaslechl, jak se dveře jeho kanceláře otevřely, otočil se na vetřelce. Když spatřil velitele v doprovodu dvou lidských vojáků, turiánského důstojníka a zjizveného Krogana, tak se zamračil. Shepard právě chtěl něco říct, ale Udina ho přerušil.

„Vy neumíte dělat nic jiného než mi přidělávat starosti, Sheparde." Prohlásil hořce velvyslanec. „Přestřelka ve Čtvrtích, ozbrojený útok na Chorovo hnízdo, copak jste naprosto zešílel? Uvědomujete si, jak…" Udina zmlknul, když spatřil mezi návštěvníky další postavu. Když rozeznal skafandr a přilbu s tónovaným hledím, zeptal se užasle „Kdo to je, Kvariánka? Co chystáte, Sheparde?"

Shepard jen obrátil oči v sloup a otráveně řekl „Ta Kvariánka má důkazy o tom, že se Saren spolčil s Gethy. Řekl bych vám to, kdybyste mi hned neskočil do řeči."

Udina zavrtěl hlavou a odpověděl „Omlouvám se, jsem z celého toho bordelu kolem Sarena dost nervózní." Potom se podíval na Kvariánku. „Možná bychom mohli začít hezky od začátku, slečno…"

„Jmenuju se Tali," představila se Kvariánka „Tali'Zorah nar Rayya."

„Moc Kvariánů tady nevídáme, proč jste opustila Flotilu?" Zeptal se velvyslanec. Mezitím do kanceláře vešel kapitán Anderson. Byl trochu překvapen, když v jindy téměř prázdné místnosti viděl tolik lidí.

„Byla jsem na své Pouti, je to u nás obřad dospělosti." Vysvětlovala Tali.

„Pouť?" Řekl Shepard zmateně. „Tohle slyším prvně."

Tali odpověděla „Mezi námi je to taková tradice. Když dospějeme, opouštíme lodě svých rodičů a našeho lidu. Sami potom cestujeme galaxií a k Flotile se vracíme, až pro ni objevíme něco cenného. Tak prokazujeme, že jsme dospělí."

„Řekněte, na co jste přišla." Řekl Anderson.

Tali začala vysvětlovat „Na svých cestách jsem zaslechla zprávy o Gethech. Od té doby, co nás Kvariány zahnali do exilu, tak neopustili Perseův závoj. Zajímalo mě to. Sledovala jsem hlídků Gethů na jeden nezmapovaný svět. Počkala jsem, až se jeden z nich oddělí od ostatních, pak jsem ho deaktivovala a odstranila paměťové jádro…"

„Počkejte." Přerušil ji Anderson. „Nemají proti tomu náhodou Gethové obranný mechanismus? Slyšel jsem, že smažou obsah jádra, když jsou deaktivováni."

„My Kvariáni jsme Gethy vytvořili, takže víme, jak na to." Odpověděla Tali. „Když byste byli dost rychlí a opatrní, nějaká data by se vám podařilo zachránit. Občas. V mém případě byla většina jádra vymazána. Ale povedlo se mi něco zachránit z audiozáznamových bank." Tali aktivovala svůj omni-nástroj a rychle na holografickém rozhraní naťukala několik příkazů.

Záznam se spustil a místností se rozlehl Sarenův hlas. „Eden Prima je pro nás velkým vítězstvím. Ten maják nás přivedl o krok blíže k Převaděči."

Vzápětí se ozval druhý hlas, ženský. „A o krok blíže k návratu Smrťáků."

Andersonova tvář se rozjasnila. „Dostali jsme ho! Tenhle záznam jasně dokazuje, že měl prsty v útoku na Eden Primu!"

Udina se přemýšlivě podrbal na bradě a zamumlal „Ten druhý hlas nepoznávám, ten, co mluvil o Smrťácích."

Shepard se najednou začal cítit nesvůj. Zeptal se „Saren mluvil o nějakém Převaděči. Co to je? A co jsou zač tihle "Smrťáci"?"

„Podle toho paměťového jádra byli Smrťáci hyper-pokročilou rasou strojů, které existovaly už před padesáti tisíci lety. Smrťáci pronásledovali Protheány, dokud je úplně nevyhubili a pak zmizeli. Tedy, alespoň Gethové tomu věří. Co se týče Převaděče, nemám tušení." Pokrčila Tali rameny.

Shepard ucítil nepříjemné mrazení v zádech a zalil ho pot. Vize z majáku mu začaly dávat smysl. Jestli ty stroje v těch obrazech byli Smrťáci, pak byla celá galaxie v obrovském nebezpečí. Tušil, že to musí být pravda, neboť vize se jevily tak skutečně, jako by se na tu zkázu díval vlastníma očima. Problém byl, že ty obrazy v jeho mysli byly jediným důkazem. Co hůř, Shepard byl jediný, kdo je viděl, a proto se musel spoléhat na to, že mu lidi budou důvěřovat, v což pochyboval.

„Tohle všechno zní trochu přehnaně." Řekl Udina nesouhlasně a vyrušil Sheparda z přemýšlení.

„Ty vize z Edenu Primy…myslím, že už je chápu. Viděl jsem, jak Smrťáci vyhubili Protheány." Promluvil velitel.

„Gethové uctívají Smrťáky jako bohy, jako vrchol neorganického života." Přidala se Tali. „Věří, že Saren našel způsob, jak je povolat zpět."

Ostatní mezitím napjatě poslouchali celý rozhovor. Když se mluvilo o vizích z majáku, Garrus zmateně zamumlal „Vize? Jaký vize?" Kaidan se k němu naklonil a začal mu vyprávět o misi na Edenu Primě, protheánském majáku a vizích, které to zařízení předalo Shepardovi. Garrus jen užasle naslouchal a nic neříkal. Wrex se tvářil velmi znuděně a jestli poslouchal, o čem se mluvilo, tak to nedával najevo.

Udina se zamračil a řekl ironicky „Radě se tohle bude fakt líbit."

Jakkoli se mu to nelíbilo, musel Shepard uznat, že Udina má v tomhle pravdu. „Tohle je dost velký sousto. Mohli by prostě ignorovat všechno, co jim řekneme."

Anderson zavrtěl hlavou a řekl „Je úplně jedno, co si budou myslet o zbytku. Tyhle soubory dokazují, že Saren je zrádce, a my je musíme Radě co nejdříve předložit."

Wrex, do této chvíle naprosto letargický, najednou promluvil. „Co bude s tou Kvariánkou?"

Tali se uraženě ohradila „Mám taky nějaké jméno, Krogane." Wrex se jen zašklebil a neodpověděl. Tali se podívala na Sheparda a řekla „Viděl jste mě v té uličce a víte, co dokážu. Nechte mě jít s vámi."

„Myslel jsem, že jste na té své Pouti." Prohlásil Shepard zaraženě.

„Pouť má dokázat, že jsme ochotni obětovat se pro vyšší dobro. Co by to o mně řeklo, kdybych se k tomuhle obrátila zády? Saren je nebezpečím pro celou galaxii. Moje Pouť může počkat." Odpověděla Tali.

Shepard si mladou Kvariánku změřil líným pohledem. Pak se pousmál a řekl „Vítejte na palubě. Uvítám každýho, kdo mi pomůže Sarena dostat." Neviděl jí sice do obličeje, ale věděl, že jí to udělalo radost.

„Díky. Nebudete litovat." Odpověděla Tali spokojeně.

Udina si odkašlal a řekl „Půjdu s Andersonem informovat Radu, takže budete mít čas se trochu dát dohromady. Sejdem se ve Věži Citadely." Udina s Andersonem opustili kancelář a vydali se směrem k Věži Citadely.

„Co bude teď, pane?" Zeptala se Ashley.

„Těm dvoum bude chvíli trvat, než všechno připraví." Odpověděl Shepard. „Sejdem se tak za dvacet minut v Komnatách Rady. To tý doby budete mít chvíli čas." Celá skupina se obrátila k východu z Ambasád.

Když Shepard míjel recepci, někdo na něj zavolal jménem. Otočil se a spatřil staršího snědého muže, který vypadal, jako by ho něco trápilo. Shepard zvedl ruku a celá skupina se zastavila. Muž pomalu přistoupil k Shepardovi a představil se „Veliteli Sheparde, jmenuji se Samesh Bhatia. Hrozně nerad vás obtěžuji, ale už se nemám na koho obrátit."

„Nic se neděje, pane. Mohu pro vás něco udělat?" Zeptal se velitel.

Samesh si frustrovaně oddechl. „Moje žena sloužila v armádě Aliance. Byla na Edenu Primě, v 212."

Ashley zpozorněla. „212? Vaše žena byla vojín Nirali Bhatiová? Jsem zbrojní náčelnice Ashley Williamsová, sloužila jsem v její jednotce."

„Náčelnice Williamsová? Velice mě těší, Nirali o vás mluvila s velkou úctou." Řekl Samesh.

Ashley smutně odpověděla „Upřímnou soustrast, pane Bhatio. Nirali byla skvělá žena. Co pro vás můžeme udělat?"

Shepard se otočil ke zbytku skupiny a řekl „Jděte napřed, já a Williamsová se s vámi sejdeme ve Věži."

Když ostatní odešli, Samesh pokračoval „Poslal jsem žádost, aby mi tělo mé ženy bylo vydáno pro zpopelnění, ale armáda mi odmítla vyhovět!"

„Proč vás odmítli? Musí mít nějaký rozumný důvod." Divil se Shepard.

Samesh svěsil hlavu a vypadal zoufale. „Já nevím, nic mi neřekli. Akorát prohlásili, že něco takového nemůžu žádat, že je to nemožné."

Shepard byl pobouřen. „Tohle je hloupost, na něco takovýho nemají právo. S kým si o tom mám promluvit?" Zeptal se.

„Jděte za panem Boskerem, naposledy jsem ho viděl támhle v tom luxusním baru." Odpověděl Samesh a ukázal na podnik uvnitř Ambasád.

Shepard pochyboval, že by nějaká rozmluva celou věc vyřešila, chtěl ale tomu muži pomoct, a nakonec řekl „Promluvím si s tím Boskerem, ale za výsledek neručím."

Sameshovi se viditelně ulevilo a řekl vděčně „Děkuji vám, veliteli. Chci jen dát své ženě řádný pohřeb a úctu, kterou si zaslouží."

„Počkejte tady, snad to nebude trvat dlouho." Odpověděl Shepard a vyrazil do baru. Ashley šla za ním. S Nirali Bhatiovou se dobře znala a celá záležitost s jejím tělem ji rozlítila. Dvojice vešla do baru. Shepard se rozhlédl a všiml si muže v obleku, který se opíral o zeď, se sklenkou v ruce.

„Pan Bosker?" Zeptal se chladně, když k němu přistoupil.

Bosker se podíval na nově příchozího a ztuhnul „Velitel Shepard? M-mohu vám s něčím pomoct?"

„To doufám. Jsem tady kvůli panu Bhatiovi, jestli teda víte, o čem mluvím." Odpověděl Shepard.

Bosker sklopil oči k zemi. „Pan Bhatia. Dobrý muž v těžké pozici. Kéž bych mohl jakkoli pomoct."

Ashley po něm střelila pohledem a zeptala se naštvaně „Jestli jste mu chtěl pomoct, tak proč jste to neudělal?"

Bosker polkl a začal vysvětlovat „Nirali Bhatia byla zabita při útoku na Eden Primu, jak již nepochybně víte od pana Bhatiy. Její zranění nebyla způsobena žádnou ze zbraní, které dosud známe. Proto nemůžeme její tělo vydat."

„Takže co? Je to z "etických" důvodů, nebo je v tom něco jinýho?" Zeptal se Shepard a cítil, jak ztrácí trpělivost.

Bosker zavrtěl hlavou a pokračoval „Ne! Vlastně, její tělo držíme kvůli výzkumu. Testy, které provádíme, mohou vést k lepší ochraně před zbraněmi Gethů."

„Chápu, o co se snažíte. Ale nemůžete panu Bhatiovi upírat právo na to, aby mu vydali tělo jeho ženy." Prohlásil Shepard.

„Veliteli, zrovna vy byste měl vědět, jak daleko musíme zajít, abychom vůbec byli schopni chránit lidstvo!" Bránil se Bosker.

Shepard se zamračil a zvýšil hlas. „A jak to chcete vysvětlit panu Bhatiovi? Nevím, co si myslíte vy, ale podle mě je to blbost. Jestli chcete přijít na lepší ochranu před Gethy, proč si teda nevezmete do parády pár jejich zbraní? Jsem si naprosto jistej, že se jich pár zachovalo!"

Bosker chtěl ještě něco dodat, když k němu Ashley přistoupila a popadla ho za límec u košile. „Je mi z vás zle." Zavrčela vztekle „Mrtví si nezaslouží, aby je zvrhlí šílenci jako vy zneuctili tim, že z jejich těl dělaj materiál na nějaký pitomý pokusy!" Bosker vytřeštil oči a upustil sklenku, vyděšen jejím náhlým výbuchem vzteku. Ashley ho pustila a beze slova odešla z baru.

„Dobře, vyhráli jste." Řekl Bosker a hlas se mu třásl. „Odmítnout pana Bhatiu bylo dost těžké. Nebudu riskovat nějaký incident tím, že odmítnu i vás. Osobně dohlédnu na to, aby panu Bhatiovi vydali tělo jeho ženy."

„To je dobře, pan Bhatia bude rád." Odpověděl Shepard, který byl také překvapen chováním Ashley. „Mimochodem, omlouvám se za náčelnici Williamsovou. Bojovala s paní Bhatiovou ve stejné jednotce, takže to bere trochu osobně."

„Já to chápu, veliteli. Vyřiďte Bhatiovi, že jeho žádosti se vyhovuje." Řekl Bosker. Shepard přikývl a odešel z baru, kde na něj čekala Ashley. Pořád ještě se mračila, trochu se však uklidnila, když jí velitel palcem nahoru signalizoval, že Boskera přemluvil. Oba se vrátili do vstupní haly Ambasád.

Sameshovi spadl obrovský kámen ze srdce, když mu Shepard oznámil, že se mu povedlo Boskera přesvědčit, aby mu vydali tělo jeho ženy. Téměř se mu nedostávalo slov, aby vůbec vyjádřil, jak moc je vděčný. Ashley překvapila Sheparda ještě jednou, když Sameshovi podala ruku a objala ho. Když odcházeli z Ambasád, Ashley potlačovala slzy dojetí. Naposledy se ohlédla po Sameshovi, který mezitím zamířil k transportu na Zemi, než s velitelem vyrazila k Věži Citadely.

* * *

><p><em>Komnaty Rady, Věž Citadely<em>

Shepard a Ashley procházeli Komnatami Rady a hledali zbytek skupiny. Konečně spatřili Kaidana, který na ně mával, aby na sebe upozornil. Tali seděla na lavičce poblíž a Garrus se nervózně ohlížel, jakoby čekal další problémy. Wrex stál vedle Kaidana a ničeho si nevšímal.

Shepard k nim přišel a řekl „Doufám, že jste nečekali moc dlouho. Byly nějaký problémy, když vás sem měli pustit?"

„Znáte to, veliteli, do Komnat Rady jen tak někoho nepustí. O Tali už věděli předem, ale Wrexe sem nechtěli pustit se zbraněma. Slíbil jsem teda, že na něj dám pozor." Odpověděl Garrus a usmál se.

Wrex zaslechl jejich rozhovor a uchechtl se. „Jo, na Krogany tady evidentně nejsou zvyklý."

Čekali ještě pár minut, než přišel kapitán Anderson a vyzval je, ať jdou za ním. Na tribunu mohli jít jen Shepard a Tali, ostatní museli počkat pod schody. Rada už stála na svých čestných místech a velvyslanec Udina čekal na tribuně. Když Anderson společně s Shepardem a Tali vešli na tribunu, prohlásil Udina „Dobře, pojďme k věci. Slečno 'Zorah, pusťte ten záznam." Potom se obrátil k radním a zvolal „Pánové a dámo, chtěli jste důkaz, tady ho máte!"

Sálem se rozezněl audiozáznam Sarenova rozhovoru s neznámou ženou. Radní napjatě poslouchali. Jestli byli šokováni, velmi dobře to zastírali. Turiánský radní si nakonec odkašlal a prohlásil „Tento důkaz je nevyvratitelný, velvyslanče. Saren bude zbaven statutu Přízraka a všech souvisejících pravomocí. Učiníme vše, co bude v našich silách, aby se za své zločiny zodpovídal."

„Poznávám hlas té druhé osoby, co mluvila se Sarenem." Řekla asarijská radní „Matriarcha Benezia."

„Kdo je zač?" Zeptal se Shepard.

„Je to jedna z rádkyní a učitelek mého lidu. Kromě toho je to mocná biotička a má mnoho následovníků. Pro Sarena je tedy velmi cenným spojencem." Odpověděla radní.

„Mě osobně zajímají více ti Smrťáci. Co o nich víte?" Zeptal se salariánský radní.

„Jenom to, co se podařilo získat z gethského paměťového jádra." Odpověděl Anderson. „Smrťáci byli prastarou rasou inteligentních strojů, která kdysi vyhladila Protheány. Potom beze stopy zmizeli."

„Gethové je uctívají jako bohy, a věří, že Saren je prorokem jejich návratu." Doplnil Shepard.

„Myslíme si, že ten Převaděč je klíčem k jejich návratu. Saren po něm pátrá, proto také zaútočil na Eden Primu." Pokračoval Anderson.

„Víte aspoň, co vlastně ten Převaděč je?" Ptal se salariánský radní.

„Zatím ne. Saren ale věří, že dokáže s jeho pomocí znovu přivolat Smrťáky. To je špatné samo o sobě." Prohlásil Shepard.

„Zamyslete se nad tím, co říkáte!" Zabručel turiánský radní „Saren že by chtěl přivolat stroje, které kdysi vyhubily veškerý život v galaxii? To je nemožné, to prostě nejde! Kam Smrťáci odešli? Proč zmizeli? Jak to, že jsme nenašli nic, co by jejich existenci prokázalo? Kdyby byli skuteční, něco by tu po nich zůstalo!"

„Snažil jsem se vás varovat ohledně Sarena, a vy jste odmítli uznat pravdu." Odpověděl Shepard podrážděně. „Nedělejte stejnou chybu dvakrát!"

„Tohle je jiné." Prohlásila asarijská radní. „Prokázal jste, že Saren zradil. Všichni jsme se shodli na tom, že využívá Gethy k pátrání po převaděči, i když nevíme, proč to vlastně dělá."

„Smrťáci jsou zřejmě jen mýtus, veliteli. Pohodlná lež, kterou Saren zastírá své skutečné úmysly. Legenda, kterou podřídil Gethy své vůli." Dodal salariánský radní.

„Smrťáci před padesáti tisíci lety vyhladili celou galaktickou civilizaci. Jestli Saren najde Převaděč, stane se to znovu!" Prohlásil velitel.

Turiánský radní ignoroval Shepardovu poznámku a řekl „Saren je vzbouřený agent, který utíká, aby si zachránil život. Už nemá práva Přízraka ani přístup k našim zdrojům. Rada ho zbavila jeho statutu."

Udina zrudl vzteky a zavrčel „To nestačí! Vy víte, že se schovává někde v systémech Přechodu! Pošlete tam flotilu!"

„Flotila nemůže sledovat jediného muže." Řekl suše salariánský radní.

Udina nevypadal na to, že by mu toto vysvětlení stačilo. „Flotila Citadely by dokázala zabezpečit celou oblast! Zabránila by Gethům v útoku na jakoukoli z našich kolonií!"

„Stejně tak by mohla vyvolat válku s Vnějšími systémy." Zavrtěl hlavou turiánský radní „Nenecháme se zatáhnout do galaktického konfliktu kvůli pár tuctům lidských kolonií."

Shepardovi došla trpělivost a zakřičel „Pokaždý, když vás žádáme o pomoc, tak nás pošlete do háje!"

„Souhlasím s Shepardem!" Zařval Udina „Mám už plné zuby téhle Rady a jejích xenofobistických sr-"

Přihlížející zalapali po dechu. Ještě nikdo si nedovolil takovým způsobem vyjet na členy Rady. Nikdo si nedokázal představit, co by rozčilený Udina řekl, kdyby ho asarijská radní nepřerušila v půli věty. „Velvyslanče! Možná je tu ještě jiný způsob, který nebude vyžadovat flotilu ani armády."

„Ne!" Vykřikl turiánský radní „Na to je příliš brzo! Lidstvo ještě není připraveno nést zodpovědnost, která s postavením Přízraka souvisí."

Shepard už věděl, že řevem situaci nijak neulehčí, a rozhodl se změnit taktiku. „Přemýšlejte o tom jako o kompromisu." Prohlásil „Vy nebudete muset posílat flotilu do Přechodu a Udina dostane svýho lidskýho Přízraka. Bude to výhodný pro obě strany."

Druzí dva členové Rady se podívali na turiánského radního. Ten po chvilce přikývl. Asarijská radní se podívala na Sheparda a řekla „Veliteli Sheparde, předstupte."

Shepard byl překvapen a vyměnil si pohled s Andersonem. Nakonec se nadechl a udělal krok vpřed. Ti, co příhlíželi celému zasedání, Lidé, Asarijky, Salariáni, Turiáni, Hanarové, ti všichni si začali mezi sebou vzrušeně šeptat.

Členové Rady, asarijskou radní počínaje, začali hovořit. „Z rozhodnutí Rady vám udělujeme privilegia a pravomoci úřadu Speciální Taktiky a Rozvědky Citadely."

„Přízraci nejsou cvičeni, ale vybíráni. Jsou to jedinci kovaní v žáru bitev a služby, ti, jejichž činy je pozvedly nad rámec hodností a spisů."

„Přízraci jsou ideálem a symbolem. Jsou ztělesněním odvahy, rozhodnosti a schopnosti spoléhat se sami na sebe. Jsou pravou rukou Rady a nástrojem její vůle."

„Přízraci nesou těžké břemeno. Jsou ochránci míru v celé galaxii, naší první a zároveň poslední obrannou linií. Je na nich, aby udržovali bezpečnost galaxie."

„Stal jste se prvním Člověkem v řadách Přízraků, veliteli. Je to velký úspěch pro celou vaši rasu."

Shepard se lehce poklonil a řekl „Je mi ctí."

„Vyšleme vás do systémů Přechodu, za Sarenem. Je z něj nyní uprchlík před spravedlností, takže k jeho zatčení nebo eliminaci můžete použít jakýchkoli prostředků, které uznáte za vhodné." Řekl salariánský radní.

„Zastavím ho." Odpověděl pevně Shepard.

„Toto zasedání Rady je ukončeno." Prohlásila asarijská radní a členové Rady se rozešli. Kapitán Anderson přistoupil k Shepardovi a podal mu ruku. „Gratuluji vám, veliteli." Řekl s úsměvem.

Udina, který mezitím stačil trochu vychladnout, prohlásil „Čeká nás spousta práce, Sheparde. Budete potřebovat loď, posádku, zásoby…Andersone, pojďte se mnou. Potřebuju, abyste mi pomohl to všechno nachystat." Anderson přikývl a společně s Udinou odešel z tribuny.

Tali se podívala na Sheparda a řekla překvapeně „Myslela jsem si, že váš velvyslanec projeví víc vděčnosti, vždyť vám vlastně ani nepoděkoval."

Shepard se ušklíbl „Jestli mi poděkoval nebo ne, je celkem jedno. Teď se musíme soustředit na Sarena. Pojďme." Dvojice sešla po schodech a přidala se k Wrexovi, Ashley, Garrovi a Kaidanovi, kteří během zasedání čekali na nádvoří.

„Takže Lidé už taky mají svýho Přízraka." Řekl Garrus a s úsměvem podal veliteli ruku. „Blahopřeju, Sheparde."

„Váš velvyslanec by taky dobrej." Prohlásil Wrex a zasmál se. „Nenapadlo by mě, že Člověk by měl koule na to, aby si votevřel hubu na Radu."

Shepard se uchechtl. Potom zvážněl a řekl „Jsem sice Přízrak, ale to nic nemění na tom, že budu potřebovat posádku. Takže se ptám: Určitě se chcete účastnit mojí mise? Pokud jste na pochybách, řekněte to hned."

Kaidan řekl „Bude mi ctí s vámi sloužit, veliteli."

„Chci Sarena sundat stejně tak jako vy. Jdu do toho!" Prohlásil Garrus.

„Vypadám snad na to, že se mi do toho nechce?" Zeptala se sarkasticky Ashley.

„Počítejte se mnou, tohle bude vo hodně lepší než jenom bojovat za kredity." Zahřměl Wrex.

„Můj názor už znáte." Řekla Tali jakoby mimochodem.

Shepard byl příjemně překvapen, že všichni byli rozhodnuti se k němu přidat, a promluvil k nim „To je…skvělý. Sice ještě nevím, na jakou kocábku mě vlastně šoupnou, ale každopádně vás s radostí uvítám na palubě." Chtěl ještě něco říct, když mu jeho omni-nástroj pípnutím oznámil příchozí zprávu. Shepard spustil holografické rozhraní a podíval se na zprávu, byla od Andersona. Rychle si ji přečetl a zavřel rozhraní.

„Tak dobře, Anderson se s námi chce za půl hodiny sejít u doků v sekci 442. Asi má pro nás něco připravený. Tady už nemáme co dělat, takže bychom měli jít." Prohlásil Shepard. Celá skupina souhlasně zamručela a vydala se k dokům.

* * *

><p>Během cesty na Akademii Sheparda a jeho novou posádku zastavila mladá reportérka, Emily Wongová, která vyšetřovala korupci na Citadele. Věděla, že velitel byl nedávno ve Fistově baru, a ptala se ho, jestli v jeho kanceláři nenašla nějaké informace. Shepard si vzpomněl na datadisk, který tam našel, a předal ho reportérce. Byla nadšená a z vděčnosti mu dala menší hotovost. Shepard s ostatními potom pokračovl dál a během deseti minut se ocitl v Akademii C-SECu, odkud byl přímý přístup k dokům, takže všichni měli ještě čtvrt hodiny času. Garrus jim dal tip, kde by se dalo sehnat dobré vybavení, a potom odešel oznámit nadřízeným, že odchází s Shepardem. Ostatní si šli koupit nějaké zbraně.<p>

Kaidan si pořídil nový biotický zesilovač Polaris a lepší generátor štítu ke zbroji. Ashley si koupila těžkou zbroj série Phoenix. Když Shepard viděl onu zvláštní kombinaci bílých plátů a tmavorůžové spodní vrstvy, ušklíbl se. Jakkoli byla náčelnice chladnokrevný voják, měla podivný vkus. Shepard si nakonec pořídil útočnou pušku Raptor, nejlepší zbraň, kterou si mohl dovolit. V obchodě viděl také vybavení pro Přízraky, nejkvalitnější, ale také nejdražší.

Za čtvrt hodiny se skupinka sešla u výtahu k dokům. Wrex si stihl koupit brokovnici Armageddon, jednu z nejsilnějších dostupných zbraní. Garrus se vrátil s celou sadou zbraní od turiánské zbrojovky Haliat. Když se ho Ashley udiveně ptala, kde na to vzal, Garrus jen s úšklebkem odpověděl, že práce v C-SECu má svoje výhody. Všichni se namačkali do výtahu a vyjeli k dokům.

„Tak co, Garre, jak to šéf vzal, že odcházíte?" Zeptal se Shepard.

„Vůbec to nečekal. Když jsem to Pallinovi řekl, trvalo mu několik vteřin, než se sebral a odpověděl. Ten jeho výraz v obličeji byl neuvěřitelný." Prohlásil Garrus spokojeně.

„Vy s exekutorem nejste zrovna kamarádi, co?" Zeptal se Kaidan.

„Dá se to tak říct." Zabručel Garrus.

Výtah se zastavil a Shepard se svými společníky vystoupili. Před nimi v doku seděla bezpečně uchycena Normandie. U vstupního mola stáli Udina s Andersonem. Udina se podíval na Sheparda a řekl „Mám pro vás velké novinky, veliteli. Kapitán Anderson odstoupil z pozice velícího důstojníka Normandie. Loď je nyní vaše." Velvyslanec si všiml Shepardova doprovodu a dodal „Vidím, že posádku už jste si sehnal."

„Normandie je rychlá, tichá a její posádku znáte. Pro Přízraka je to skvělá loď, chovejte se k ní dobře, veliteli." Dodal Anderson.

Shepard nevěděl, co říct. Anderson ho nejdříve vytáhl z vězení, dopomohl mu ke statutu Přízraka a nyní mu předával svoji loď. Proč by to všechno dělal? Shepard se odhodlal a zeptal se „Chci slyšet pravdu. Proč jste odstoupil, pane?"

Anderson odpověděl „Potřeboval jste vlastní loď. Přízrak se zodpovídá jen Radě a nikomu jinému. A už je čas, abych odstoupil."

„Myslím, že si zasloužím, abyste ke mně byl upřímný, kapitáne." Trval na svém Shepard. Měl pocit, že Anderson před ním něco tají.

Anderson si povzdechl a řekl „Před dvaceti lety jsem byl na stejném místě jako vy. Také jsem byl jedním z kandidátů na Přízraky."

Shepardovi překvapením spadla čelist. Takže ten blbec Harkin nakonec mluvil pravdu! Koutkem oka zahlédl, jak si Kaidan s Ashley vyměnili zmatené pohledy. „Proč jste mi o tom nikdy neřekl?" Zeptal se chladně.

„A co jsem asi tak mohl říct? "Mohl jsem být Přízrak, ale zvoral jsem to"? Selhal jsem, veliteli, a není to věc, na kterou bych mohl být pyšný." Řekl hořce Anderson. „Zeptejte se mě později a všechno vám řeknu. Prozatím vám stačí, že mě poslali se Sarenem na misi a on se postaral o to, aby mě Rada odmítla. Měl jsem svou šanci, ale proklouzla mi mezi prsty. Nyní máte šanci napravit moje chyby."

„Saren za všechno zaplatí, máte moje slovo." Odpověděl Shepard a pokynul svým společníkům, aby mezitím šli na palubu.

Anderson zavrtěl hlavou „Saren je pryč. Nesnažte se ho hledat. Ale víme, že jde po Převaděči. Jeho Gethové pročesávají Přechod a hledají stopy."

Udina převzal slovo. „Dostali jsme zprávy o přítomnosti Gethů v okolí kolonie Feros, než jsme s ní ztratili kontakt. Také byli zpozorováni u Noverie."

„Podívejte se tam a zjistěte, co tam Gethové hledají. Možná zjistíte, kde je Převaděč, ještě dřív než Saren." Dodal Anderson.

Shepard zavrtěl hlavou a řekl „Smrťáci jsou skutečnou hrozbou."

„V tomhle jsem s Radou zajedno." Odpověděl nesouhlasně Udina „Nejsem si jistý, jestli vůbec existují."

„Ale jestli opravdu existují, tak Převaděč je klíčem k jejich návratu. Zabraňte Sarenovi, aby získal Převaděč, a tím zabráníte i návratu Smrťáků." Řekl Anderson.

„Zastavím ho." Prohlásil Shepard.

„Máme ještě jednu stopu." Dodal Udina „Matriarcha Benezia má dceru, archeoložku, která se specializuje na Protheány. Nevíme, jestli je do toho všeho zapletená, ale bylo by dobré ji zkusit najít a zjistit, co ví. Jmenuje se Liara, doktorka Liara T'Soni. Podle našich informací zkoumala rozsáhlé Protheánské vykopávky někde v kupě Artemis Tau."

„Dobře." Odpověděl Shepard. „Ještě se rozhodnu, jaký bude náš další postup."

„To je na vás. Teď jste Přízrak, nám se nezodpovídáte." Řekl Anderson.

„To ale nemění nic na tom, že jste Člověk, takže vaše činy budou mít dopad na Lidstvo jako celek. Jestli někde něco poděláte, budu to já, kdo ten bordel bude muset uklízet." Připomněl Udina.

Shepard jen chladně odpověděl „Budu se snažit nedělat moc problémů, velvyslanče."

Udina přikývl, spokojen s Přízrakovou odpovědí. „To rád slyším, veliteli. Nezapomeňte, v první řadě jste Člověk a až potom Přízrak. Mám teď důležitou schůzku, pokud byste měl nějaké otázky, zeptejte se tady kapitána." S těmito slovy velvyslanec odešel.

Anderson se podíval na Sheparda a podal mu ruku „Hodně štěstí, veliteli. Spoléháme na vás." Shepard potom krátce zasalutoval a zmizel v útrobách Normandie.


	8. VII Terra Nova

_SSV Normandie, na cestě do kupy Artemis Tau _

Shepard vešel na velitelskou palubu. Jeho zbroj byla pryč a nyní měl na sobě tmavomodrou uniformu Aliance. Jako nový velící důstojník Normandie se cítil nesvůj. Pamatoval si, jak se na něj členové posádky dívali ještě před misí na Edenu Primě. Netušil, jestli ho budou uznávat, když byl Anderson pryč. Povzdechl si a šel na můstek.

Joker se věnoval řízení lodě. Bylo to už asi půl hodiny, co opustili Citadelu. Pilot si všiml Sheparda a jeho ustaraného výrazu, když přišel na můstek a opřel se o stěnu.

„Slyšel jsem, co se stalo Andersonovi." Řekl Joker „Přežije stovky bitev a po tom všem jde od válu kvůli zákulisní politice." Zavrtěl hlavou a pokračoval „Hlavně na sebe dávejte pozor, veliteli. Jestli se na týhle misi něco podělá, tak půjdete na porážku jako další."

„Jestli by tu měl někdo velet, tak kapitán Anderson. Připadám si, jako bych mu tuhle loď ukradl." Řekl Shepard.

„Jo, s kapitánem pěkně vyjebali, ale vy jste s tím nemohl nic dělat, nikdo vás z ničeho neviní. Všichni na týhle lodi jsou s váma, veliteli. Na sto procent." Odpověděl Joker a zapnul interkom. „Tak, jestli chcete posádce něco říct, máte možnost."

Shepard přešel k panelu interkomu. Zhluboka se nadechl a potom začal mluvit. „Hovoří k vám velitel Shepard. Máme svý rozkazy, najít Sarena dřív, než on najde Převaděč. Nebudu vám lhát, posádko. Tahle mise nebude procházka růžovým sadem. Rada chce věřit tomu, že se nic vážnýho neděje, vy však stejně dobře jako já víte, že to není pravda. Saren je nebezpečný a je odhodlaný nás zničit. Ví, že po něm jdeme, a on a jeho stoupenci na nás budou připraveni. Neví však, že stejně tak dobře jsme my připraveni na něj. Budeme mu čelit, kamkoli se obrátí! Budeme ho pronásledovat až na samý konec Světa a nakonec ho zlikvidujeme! Neděláme to jen kvůli Lidstvu, ale i kvůli ostatním národům v Prostoru Citadely. Saren musí být zastaven a já vám všem slibuju, že ho zastavíme!"

Shepard se odmlčel a vypnul interkom. Joker se na něj podíval a prohlásil „Dobře řečeno, veliteli. Kapitán by na vás byl hrdej."

„Kapitán se vzdal velení i týhle lodě, aby mi dal tuhle šanci. Nesmím ho zklamat." Odpověděl Shepard.

Joker se na svém sedadle obrátil a v sedě zasalutoval „Ano pane!" Shepard přikývl a odešel z můstku. Nedošel však ani k navigační konzoli, když se Joker poplašeně ozval přes interkom „Eh…veliteli, právě jsme obdrželi tísňový signál, nejvyšší naléhavost!"

„Nevíš, co se děje?" Zeptal se Shepard.

„Přišlo to z kolonie Terra Nova, pane! Co přesně se děje, zjistíme leda tak, že tam zaletíme a obhlídneme situaci! Můžu ale říct, že to nevypadá na invazi!"

Shepard rychle vyvolal galaktickou mapu a hledal planetu Terra Nova. „Změna kurzu, Jokere! Kupa Exodus, systém Asgard! Dej mi vědět, až tam dorazíme!"

* * *

><p><em>SSV Normandie, okraj systému Asgard, Kupa Exodus<em>

Normandie po šesti hodinách dorazila do systému Asgard. Shepard už stál na můstku a čekal na výsledky skenování.

Ozvalo se pípnutí. Joker si prohlédl údaje a vytřeštil oči. Podíval se na Sheparda. „Pane, asteroid X57 je na kolizním kurzu s planetou Terra Nova a zrychluje. Detekuji tři velký tepelný stopy na povrchu toho šutru, nejspíš fúzní trysky. Tohle musel někdo udělat úmyslně."

Shepard se zamračil. Nedokázal si představit, že by někdo prostě namířil asteroid na obydlenou planetu, a už vůbec nemohl tušit, proč by to někdo dělal. „Co ještě mi můžeš říct?"

„Máme přibližně čtyři a půl hodiny, než ten asteroid trefí Terru Novu, pane. A přibližně jen dvě a půl hodiny do bodu, kdy bude kolize nevyhnutelná." Odpověděl Joker a do hlasu se mu začala vkrádat panika. „Pane…ten šutr je dost velkej na to, aby zabil všechny lidi na planetě a zlikvidoval celej ekosystém…27 kilometrů v průměru."

Shepard naprosto ztuhnul. Tělesům takovéto velikosti se přezdívalo 'zabijáci planet', a to z dobrého důvodu. Věděl, že tu věc musí zastavit, a to co nejdřív, a slíbil si, že vypátrá toho, kdo měl tuhle zrůdnost na svědomí. Nakonec řekl „Jokere, dám dohromady tým a shodíš nás v transportéru na povrch asteroidu. Půjdeme vyřadit ty trysky. Mělo by to stačit na to, aby to tu věc vychýlilo z dráhy." Shepard se otočil a šel se vyzbrojit a vybrat lidi do týmu.

O čtvrt hodiny později už stál Shepard plně vyzbrojen na nákladové palubě. Vedle něj stáli Wrex, Tali a Garrus. Shepard potřeboval Taliiny nepřekonatelné technické dovednosti, aby deaktivovala fúzní trysky na povrchu asteroidu.

„Do výsadku zbývá pět minut." Oznámil Joker. Všichni čtyři vlezli do transportéru. Bylo v něm místo pro čtyři, tři v kabině a jedno ve věži, vybavené kulometem a kanonem. Wrex se jen taktak nasoukal do věže, zatímco ostatní vlezli do kabiny. Shepard si sedl na místo řidiče.

Vrata od nákladového prostoru se otevřely a před nimi se objevil rozeklaný povrch asteroidu. Shepard dupl na plyn a transportér opustil palubu Normandie. Vzhledem ke slabé gravitaci se povrch blížil pomalu. Nakonec transportér hladce přistál na asteroidu. Závod s časem začal.

* * *

><p><em>Asteroid X57, na kolizním kurzu s planetou Terra Nova, systém Asgard, kupa Exodus<em>

Vysílačka se probudila a ozval se neznámý ženský hlas. Signál byl špatný a chvílemi se ztrácel.

„Slyšíte mě?...zachytila jsem vaše vysílání…ještě mě nenašli, ale nemohu mluvit dlouho…Bože, doufám že to slyšíte…vypněte ty trysky, jinak miliony lidí zemřou!..." Signál zmizel.

„Něco musí ten signál rušit." Zamračil se Shepard.

„Instalace fúzních trysek vyžaduje několik dní, narychlo udělat to nejde. Původním plánem nejspíš bylo dostat tuhle věc na orbitu kolem Terra Novy." Všiml si Garrus. „Někdo jinej toho ale využil a udělal z tohohle šutru projektil."

„Někdo z výzkumníků tady musel uniknout zajetí. Tali, vyznač na mapě lokace těch trysek." Rozkázal Shepard.

„Tady. Jedna z nich musí být přímo před námi." Odpověděla Tali. Shepard dupl na plyn a transportér vyrazil k cíli. Cizí hlas se vrátil „Jedete správným směrem…nevím, kdo jste, ale…krucinál, musím jít!"

Transportér přejel přes hřeben a před ním se objevila fúzní tryska. Byla aktivní a plamenný jazyk šlehal do vzdálenosti stovek metrů. Nedaleko ní stála budova, ukrývající vstup do ústředny a ovládání trysky.

„Kontakt!" Vykřikla Tali. Kolem trysky se aktivovalo osm obranných věží a namířilo na transportér.

„Do hajzlu! Někdo ty věže musel přeprogramovat!" Zařval Garrus.

„Wrexi, sejmi ty děla!" Rozkázal Shepard a začal se s vozidlem vyhýbat raketám, které se k nim blížily ze všech směrů.

„He, už bylo sakra načase!" Zabručel Wrex a začal střílet po nejbližší věži. Zneškodnit všechna děla zabralo několik minut. Shepard musel zuřivě kličkovat, aby se vyhnul palbě, a i přesto pár raket vozidlo zasáhlo. Kdyby Mako nebylo vybaveno štíty, byla by z něho už hromada šrotu. Když poslední věž explodovala, Shepard a jeho tým si nasadili přilby, vystoupili z transportéru a vešli do budovy.

Vnitřek budovy byl prázdný a místy byly vidět díry od kulek, vypovídající o přestřelce. Shepard spatřil dveře vedoucí do ústředny a vstoupil do nich. Na rozdíl od ostatních místností, v téhle někdo byl. Osm očí se okamžitě podívalo na vetřelce, patřilo však jen dvěma osobám.

Shepardovi se rozbušilo srdce. Batariáni! Okamžitě se mu vybavily vzpomínky na Mindoir, vraždění, rabování a desítky ozbrojených čtyřokých pirátů, odvádějících lidi do otroctví. Batariáni se zamračili a tasili zbraně. Jeden z nich zařval „Člověk! Zabijte ho!" Ze všech stran se ozývaly rozzuřené hlasy hovořící o 'lidské špíně' a 'barbarských opicích'. Na vetřelce vyrazila dvojice varrenů, divokých zvířat, které vypadaly jako něco mezi psem a leguánem.

Shepard cítil, jak se mu do krve vlévá adrenalin. Vrhl se dopředu a jednoduše zabíjel, co mu přišlo do cesty. Wrex, Garrus a Tali běželi za ním a zasypávali batariánské vojáky palbou. Když postříleli všechny v hale, začali hledat ovládání trysky. Wrex objevil dveře do jakési komory a vešel dovnitř.

„Našel sem to!" Zavolal na zbytek skupiny. Ostatní okamžitě přiběhli do místnosti. Tali přešla k ovládacímu panelu a pustila se do práce. Po několika vteřinách panel signalizoval, že tryska byla deaktivována. Tali ještě zablokovala ovládání, když se cizí hlas ozval znovu, tentokrát ničím nerušen.

„Právě jsem zjistila, že jedna z trysek přestala fungovat. To jste udělali vy?"

„Kdo jste, co se děje?" Zeptal se Shepard.

„Jsem Kate Bowmanová. Byla jsem součástí vědeckého týmu, který měl dostat tenhle asteroid na orbitu Terry Novy. Včera nás napadli batariánští extrémisti, schovávala jsem se od okamžiku, kdy se tady ukázali. Myslím, že vědí, že tryska je nefunkční." Odpověděla žena.

„Proč tohle dělají?" Ptal se velitel.

„To nevím." Odpověděla Bowmanová. „Ale jestli tenhle asteroid nebude zpomalen, miliony lidí na Terra Nově zemřou! Jestli cokoli zjistím, tak…kruci, musím jít. Hodně štěstí!" Vysílačka ztichla.

Shepard se obrátil k východu a rozkázal „Jdeme, ještě nám zbývaj dvě trysky!" Skupina vyběhla s místnosti a zamířila k východu z ústředny. Shepard se najednou zastavil, neboť si všiml muže, který držel pistoli a opatrně se rozhlížel. Byl k nim sice otočen zády, ale okamžitě bylo poznat, že to byl Člověk.

„Hej," Řekl polohlasem, aby muže na sebe upozornil. Cizí muž se však lekl, otočil se a vystřelil. Shepard měl štěstí, že měl v ten okamžik funkční štíty, protože kulka ho zasáhla doprostřed hrudi. Za jiných okolností by ho spolehlivě zabila.

Muž si okamžitě uvědomil svoji obrovskou chybu a vykřikl „Ježišikriste…já nechtěl…jste v pořádku?"

„Co jste si sakra myslel? Nemůžete prostě střílet po všem, co se pohne!" Řekl naštvaně Shepard.

Muž se začal ustrašeně omlouvat. „Já…mrzí mě to, já…myslel jsem si že jste…jeden z **nich**!"

„Dávejte si příště pozor, na koho střílíte." Odpověděl velitel. „Teď chci vědět, kdo jste a co tady děláte."

Muž začal nervózně přešlapovat. „Jsem Simon Atwell, hlavní inženýr na téhle skále. Poslouchejte, nemáme moc času. Batariáni zažehli fúzní trysky, musíte je vypnout dřív, než ten asteroid zasáhne Terru Novu. Tam dole jsou čtyři miliony lidí…moje rodina, žijí v Aronasu, hlavním městě kolonie."

„Vim, co se tady děje. Jsem poručík Shepard." Řekl velitel. „Zachytili jsme vaše nouzové vysílání a jsme tady, abychom ten šutr zastavili."

„Nouzové vysílání?" Ptal se zmateně Atwell. „Batariáni obsadili komunikační ústřednu jako první, nebyl způsob, jak ten signál vyslat!"

„Před chvíli jsem mluvil s ženou jménem Bowmanová, které se podle všeho podařilo před Batariány uniknout. Nejspíš zrovna jí se podařilo ten signál vyslat." Vysvětloval Shepard.

Atwell byl překvapen. „Katie…je naživu? Myslel jsem si, že ji zabili nebo ji drží jako rukojmí. Je to moje nejlepší inženýrka, doufám, že je v pořádku."

Garrus se zeptal „Nevíte, kdo za tím vším stojí?"

Atwell se zamyslel a řekl „Povedlo se mi nabourat do jejich komunikace a zachytit útržky jejich vysílání. Mluvili o chlapovi jménem Balak. Myslím, že zrovna ten tomu všemu velí. Řekl bych, že jeho muži nesouhlasí s tím, co tady Balak provádí, ale bojí se ho. Takovým způsobem, že se neodváží ho neuposlechnout."

„Víte, kde bychom ho mohli najít?" Ptal se Garrus.

„Tenhle Balak se zabarikádoval v hlavním zařízení a drží tam rukojmí." Vysvětloval Atwell „Změnil vstupní kód, aby se k němu nikdo nedostal."

„Tali si s tím poradí." Řekl Shepard. „Vypneme ty druhý dvě trysky a pak si půjdem pro Balaka."

Atwell zvedl ruce a dodal „Ještě jedna věc. Jedna z těch trysek je obkopena minovým polem. Jsou naprogramovány tak, že vybuchnou, když se k nim dostanete moc blízko. Ten váš transportér je určitě aktivuje, takže budete muset jít pěšky, a i tak si budete muset dávat pozor. Když ale budete opatrní, dostanete se přes ně."

Wrex nespokojeně zamručel „No to je skvělý. Dokážeš je aspoň vypnout?"

Inženýr zavrtěl hlavou „Odtud ne. Ale u vchodu do ústředny je panel, kterým je můžete deaktivovat."

Shepard přikývl. „Fajn, jdeme na to. Držte se zpátky, Atwelle, a dejte bacha, ať vás nechytí." Inženýr horlivě přikývl a odešel. Shepard se s týmem vrátil k transportéru a vyrazil k další stanici. Už z dálky bylo vidět, že ústředna další trysky byla obklopena minovým polem. Když se transportér přiblížil, znovu se objevily obranné věže, tentokrát jen tři, a Wrex, ovládající střeleckou věž, s nimi udělal krátký proces.

Shepard se snažil najít takové místo, kde byla vzdálenost, kterou musel tým ujít v minovém poli, nejkratší. Nakonec nechal transportér poblíž stanice ústředny a všichni čtyři z vozidla vystoupili. Ušli sotva pár kroků, když je Batariáni přivítali hustou palbou. Garrus vytáhl odstřelovačku a zařval „Běžte dopředu, budu vás krýt!" Zbytek týmu postupoval dopředu a snažil se vyhýbat minám. Batariáni se na ně vrhli jako na snadnou kořist, nevšimli si ale Garra, který je jednoho po druhém začal likvidovat. Když Shepard, Wrex a Tali dorazili k ovládání min, byli už všichni nepřátelé mrtví.

Tali deaktivovala miny a všichni vešli do stanice. Jak se dalo čekat, Batariáni na ně okamžitě začali střílet. Trvalo několik minut, než se Shepardově týmu podařilo vnitřek stanice vyčistit. Tali našla hlavní ovládací panel a deaktivovala trysku. Okamžik na to se Bowmanová znovu ozvala.

„Slyšíte mě? Musíte si pospíšit, opravdu jste je naštvali! Jejich vůdce tu všude rozmisťuje nálože, vypadá to, že to tady chce vyhodit do vzduchu…"

Najednou ji přerušil jiný hlas, mužský, drsný. „Vypadni odtamtud!"

Bowmanová byla vyděšená. „Prosím nestřílejte, ne…" Bylo po všem, Batariáni ji našli. V pozadí byl slyšet hluk a pak se ozval jiný muž. Byl rozzuřený.

Muž se autoritativně ptal „Kdo vypíná ty trysky?" Žádná odpověď.

Po chvíli muž řekl „Nebudu se ptát podruhý." Nikdo se neozval.

Ve vysílačce se ozval výstřel a muž někomu řekl „Zjisti, kde je problém a vypořádej se s nim." Vysílačka definitivně utichla.

Shepard zatínal pěsti. Tenhle chlap musel být Balak, vůdce extrémistů, a někoho právě chladnokrevně zastřelil. _Tohle je pro Batariány typický, _pomyslel si. Nakonec Shepard beze slova odešel směrem k východu a zbytek týmu ho následoval. _Ten hajzl musí zemřít._ Čtveřice opustila stanici a nastoupila do vozidla. Zbývala už jen jedna tryska.

Shepardův tým už věděl, co má očekávat, takže když transportér dorazil k poslední trysce, okamžitě zahájil palbu a všechny věže byly během pár minut zničeny. Uvnitř stanice byl však odpor silnější, než Shepard čekal. Přestřelka trvala několik dlouhých minut. Všichni čtyři bojovali, jak nejlíp dovedli, ale Batariáni kladli tvrdošijný odpor. Smrt je zjevně děsila méně než to, co by jim Balak provedl, kdyby selhali. Nakonec se jim podařilo extrémisty v ústředně zcela vymýtit. Shepard se celou dobu spoléhal na zbraně, neboť biotické útoky ho vyčerpávaly. Musel šetřit síly, neboť věděl, že to nejtěžší je teprv čeká.

Tali vypnula poslední trysku. Stihli to včas, Terra Nova již byla mimo nebezpečí. Byli již na odchodu, když je zaskočila skupina Batariánů. Shepard se připravil na smršť kulek, která však nepřišla. Místo toho muž, který Batariány vedl, udělal pár kroků vpřed a zvolal „Stůjte! Tohle nemusí skončit krveprolitím!"

Shepard byl zmaten, že nezačali střílet. Pokynul svým spolubojovníkům, aby sklonili zbraně, a sám šel pomalu k nim. Batarián ho zarazil „Blíž ani krok. Můžeme to skončit buď po zlym, anebo po dobrym."

Shepard se ušklíbl a prohlásil sarkasticky „Po dobrým? Nevěděl jsem, že takový způsoby znáte."

Vůdce Batariánů se zamračil „Podivej, kámo, jenom dělám svou práci. Unýst tenhle šutr nebyl můj nápad. Chtěl jsem jenom trochu vydělat, popadnout pár otroků, nic víc."

„Nic víc?" Zařval Shepard rozzuřeně a vytáhl na vůdce zbraň „Tolik lidí ste unesli a povraždili a ještě máte tu drzost to považovat za úplně normální věc?"

Batariáni tasili zbraně, ale Shepardovi společníci zareagovali rychle a okamžitě je zastřelili. Shepard vyrazil vpřed a chytl vůdce pod krkem. Přimáčkl ho ke stěně a namířil mu do obličeje pistoli. „Nevim, jestli si to vůbec uvědomuješ, ty parchante, ale tenhle asteroid mohl zabít miliony lidí, kdybychom se tu neukázali!" Zasyčel Shepard na vůdce.

„Kdyby to bylo na mě, už bych odtud vypad! Ale Balak by mě stáhnul zaživa z kůže, kdybych na to jenom pomyslel!" Batarián měl strachem všechny oči vytřeštěné.

Shepard se usmál a řekl „Uděláme dohodu. Vim, že Balak je schovanej v hlavním zařízení. Ty mě tam dostaneš, a já tě nechám žít. Možná."

Batarián polkl a přikývl na souhlas. Zalovil v kapse a podal Shepardovi malý datapad „Tahle věc obsahuje přístupovej kód do hlavního zařízení. Hlavně dej bacha, znám Balaka a jsem si jistej, že bude mít nějaký eso v rukávu."

„Jestli jo, tak nebude mít příležitost ho použít." Řekl Shepard a otočil se na ostatní. „Wrexi, svaž toho sráče, nechám ho tady Alianci jako dáreček." Krogan k Batariánovi přistoupil a spoutal ho jakýmsi kabelem, který se válel poblíž na zemi. Když se zajatec začal vzpouzet, Wrex ho udeřil pažbou zbraně do hlavy a omráčil ho. Shepard potom pokynul družstvu a všichni odešli k transportéru.

„Tali, zjisti mi polohu hlavního zařízení na tomhle šutru. Jdem ty zmetky zabít." Řekl Shepard, když nastoupili do vozidla. Pořád byl ještě rozzuřený z rozmluvy s tím Batariánem, který se pokoušel vyjednávat. Pobouřilo ho, že se tihle čtyřocí barbaři dívají na otroctví jako na úplně normální věc, a sám se divil, že toho vyjednavače na místě nezastřelil. Vyhnal však podobné myšlenky z hlavy. Musel se soustředit na to, aby Balakovi dal, co si zaslouží.

Transportér po pár minutách dorazil k hlavnímu zařízení, které bylo samozřejmě bráněno obrannými věžemi. Tentokrát jich bylo deset a některé byly pohyblivé, což celou situaci ztěžovalo. Kličkování tady bylo k ničemu. Museli ustoupit a zlikvidovat všechny věže z dálky. Když vybuchla poslední věž, Shepard zastavil s transportérem u vchodu do hlavního zařízení a spolu s ostatními vstoupil dovnitř.

Datapad s kódem fungoval a odblokoval vstup. Družstvo tasilo zbraně a opatrně postupovalo chodbami. Po chvíli dorazili ke vstupu do jakési velké otevřené haly, kde hlídkovalo několik desítek batariánských extrémistů. Shepardův tým měl na své straně moment překvapení, protože nepřítel nepočítal s možností, že by se někdo dostal dovnitř. Shepard ještě chvíli vyčkal a pak dal signál. Všichni čtyři zahájili palbu.

Než teroristé zjistili, co se děje, čtyři z nich už leželi mrtví na podlaze. Garrus vyběhl na druhé patro, ze kterého měl lepší výhled, a přesnou střelbou decimoval řady extrémistů. Wrex, Tali a Shepard přezbrojili na brokovnice, pomalu postupovali vpřed a stříleli do obránců. Koutkem oka zahlédl Shepard pár těl v laboratorních oblecích, provrtaných kulkami. To jeho zuřivost ještě znásobilo. Shepard se modře rozzářil a odhodil dva z obránců přes půl haly. Jeden z Batariánů se nepozorovaně dostal blíž k Shepardovi a vystřelil. Kulka zasáhla velitele do nohy, ten se však jen otřásl a zastřelil prohnaného útočníka. Tali přeprogramovala jednoho z bezpečnostních robotů a ten zaútočil na extrémisty. Wrex vyrazil dopředu a kosil Batariány palbou z brokovnice a soustředěnými biotickými útoky.

Takhle se ještě potýkali několik minut. Dlouhý boj je začal vyčerpávat. Nakonec Shepard a jeho tým stáli sami v hale plné mrtvol. Velitel si teprve teď všiml, že ho postřelili. Když se sehnul, aby si ránu prohlédl, halou se ozval drsný hlas „Ty, Člověče." Shepard se otočil a na schodech spatřil Batariána v rudé zbroji a v doprovodu dvou strážců.

„Balaku." Zavrčel Shepard. „Už jsem si říkal, kdy se konečně ukážeš."

„Jsi mi trnem v oku od tý doby, cos tady přistál." Řekl chladně Balak.

Shepard se jen ušklíbl a odpověděl „Tohle je teprv začátek."

Vůdce teroristů se samolibě usmál. „To mi bylo jasný, ale teď je konec. Odlítám z tohohle asteroidu. Jestli se mě pokusíš zastavit, odpálím tyhle nálože, a tvoje pomocnice a její přátelé zemřou."

Shepard zaťal pěsti. Hnusila se mu myšlenka, že by měl nechat toho parchanta jít, po tom všem co provedl. Stejně tak ale nechtěl mít na svědomí životy nevinných lidí. Nevěděl, co má dělat. Musel získat čas a pokusit se na něco přijít.

„Nemůžu tě nechat jen tak odejít, Balaku. Ne po tom všem, co se tady stalo." Odpověděl.

„Tohle není vůbec nic!" Vyštěkl Balak. „Vy Lidé jste Batariánům provedli daleko horší věci! Byli jsme donuceni odejít do vyhnanství, museli jsme žít z toho, co jsme si dokázali vyžebrat. Takhle to šlo desítky let."

„Neopovažuj se hrát si na někoho, komu bylo ublíženo!" Zařval na něj Shepard „Vy jste na nás začali útočit první!"

Balak se zamračil. „Vážně? Vy jste vpadli do našeho území, brali jste si naše zdroje, a když jsme žádali Radu o pomoc, tak nás odbyla! Museli jsme se bránit sami, ale Lidé byli silnější než my. Věděli jsme to, Rada to věděla, ale na tom nezáleželo. Vy a váše rasa jste jediným důvodem, proč jsme v tomhle postavení!"

„A zabíjení nevinnejch lidí to řeší jak?" Zavrčel Shepard.

„Neměli jsme na výběr! Někdy jeden musí upoutat pozornost ostatních, aby mu naslouchali. Proto jsme zaútočili na Elysium, proto tohle všechno dělám! Donutili jste nás k tomu!" Křičel Balak.

„Takže o to vám šlo? Zabíjení milionů lidí jenom pro to, abyste upoutali pozornost?" Řval Shepard rozzuřeně. „Já byl na Mindoiru a osobně jsem viděl, co dokážou hrdlořezové jako ty! Tisíce lidí mrtvejch a tísice dalších jste odvlekli do otroctví, chovali je v klecích jako zvířata! A ty máš ještě odvahu z toho vinit nás? Vy jste se sami rozhodli páchat tyhle zvěrstva, takže se neodvažuj prohlašovat, že jsme vás k tomu donutili!"

„Dost!" Zakřičel Balaka začal přecházet po schodišti. „Vidím, že nejste schopni porozumět, nebo spíš nechcete porozumět, a já už nehodlám plýtvat dechem. Jestli chceš, aby tvoji přátelé žili, tak ti navrhuju, abys mi šel z cesty." Řekl Balak a triumfálně zvedl ruku s odpalovacím zařízením, aby dal svému nepříteli jasně najevo, že je pánem situace.

Shepard cítil rostoucí frustraci. Balak byl šílenec a bylo třeba ho zabít, aby nemohl podobnou věc zopakovat někde jinde. Pokud by ale na něj zaútočil, zabil by tím rukojmí. Z nějakého důvodu však pochyboval, že Balak by nálože neodpálil, kdyby ho nechal jít. Rozhlédl se kolem sebe, aby si ověřil, že na něj terorista nenachystal past. Najednou mu v žilách ztuhla krev. _Kde je Garrus?_

Odpověď přišla téměř okamžitě. Halou se rozlehl výstřel. Balak zařval překvapením a bolestí, když mu kulka ve zlomku vteřiny amputovala ruku. Odpalovací zařízení s hlasitým zazvoněním spadlo na zem. Shepard rychle zareagoval, modře se rozzářil a mrštil s Balakem o nedalekou stěnu. Jeho stráže vytáhly zbraně, ale vystřelit už nestihly. Jednomu z nich zbraň explodovala do obličeje, zatímco druhého zasáhla warpová koule a roztrhala mu hruď.

Balak, otřesený tímto nečekaným zvratem, se pokusil vstát, jenom aby spatřil hlaveň pistole, která mu mířila na hlavu. Shepard na ním stál a s ledovým klidem řekl „Je po všem, Balaku." Ozval se další výstřel a vůdce teroristů ležel na zemi s prostřelenou hlavou. Shepard schoval pistoli a šel ke svým spolubojovníkům. Veškerý adrenalin byl pryč a rána na noze se začala ozývat. Shepard ignoroval bolest a usmál se na členy družstva.

„Vypadá to, že jste se překonali hned na první misi. Nevim, jak by to celý dopadlo, kdybych vás nevzal s sebou." Shepard se podíval na Garra, který pořád ještě svíral odstřelovačku „Co se týče tebe, Garre, nevim jestli jsem poznal aspoň z poloviny tak dobrýho střelce jako jseš ty."

Garrus s úšklebkem odpověděl „Balak si byl tak moc sebejistej, že mi krásně ukázal ruku s odpalovačem. Chyba, kterou už asi nikdy nezopakuje."

Čtveřice pomalu zamířila k místnosti s rukojmími, když se najednou objevil Atwell. „Co se tady stalo…Sheparde, jste raněný!"

Shepard jen mávl rukou a řekl „Nic vážnýho. Mimochodem, zastavili jsme ten šutr. Balak je mrtev."

„Já vím. Ještě hodina a kolize by byla nevyhnutelná, Sheparde." Řekl Atwell. „Podle mých výpočtů by asteroid X57 dopadl vedle hlavního města, nejhustěji osídlené oblasti. Ale k tomu už nedojde, díky vám."

Shepard zavrtěl hlavou a ukázal na své společníky „Poděkujte taky slečně 'Zorah, panu Vakarianovi a Urdnot Wrexovi. Kdyby tu nebyli se mnou, tak by buď Balak zdrhnul, anebo rukojmí by nepřežili. Hergot, možná by se mi ani ten asteroid nepovedlo zastavit."

„Katie…je v pořádku? Vy čtyři jste dokázali mnohem víc, než v co jsem doufal." Prohlásil vděčně Atwell a dodal „Mám dost kvalitního vybavení, které by se vám mohlo hodit. Řekněte, co potřebujete, a je to vaše. Mrzí mě, že pro vás nemohu udělat víc."

„Se mnou si nedělejte starosti. Ale tenhle váš omni-nástroj vypadá jako nový model. Vím o někom, komu by se mohl hodit." Prohlásil Shepard a mrkl na Tali.

„Co…co je omni-nástroj v porovnání s miliony životů? Beze všeho si ho vezměte!" Odpověděl Atwell a předal nástroj Tali. Byla nadšená.

„Teď pojďme pustit rukojmí." Řekl Shepard a všichni se vydali k cele. „Co máte v plánu teď, když je po všem, Atwelle?" Zeptal se inženýra.

„Nejspíš se vrátím na planetu, za rodinou. Tady už nezůstanu…až moc špatných vzpomínek." Odpověděl Atwell. Shepard přistoupil ke dveřím a odemknul je. Z místnosti vyšlo několik civilistů. Jako poslední vyšla žena s krátkými blond vlasy a přistoupila k Shepardovi. „Nemůžu uvěřit, že jste nechal Balaka jít, abyste nás zachránil." Řekla pohnutě.

„Balak je mrtev, díky jednomu talentovanýmu sniperovi." Odpověděl Shepard. Garrus se usmál.

„Katie!" Zvolal najednou Atwell a hnal se k ženě, která patrně byla Kate Bowmanová. Kate spatřila inženýra Atwella a usmála se. Oba se objali.

„Vy jste Kate Bowmanová?" Zeptal se Shepard. Bowmanová se na něj podívala a odpověděla. „Ano, to jsem já. Zachránil jste miliony lidí na Terra Nově…a teď i nás. Nevím, jak mám vyjádřit svůj vděk…a vděk nás všech." Potom sklopila oči k zemi a smutně dodala „Je mi jen líto, že Aaron se toho nedožil…"

„Aaron?" Zeptal se Shepard a začalo mu svítat. „To byl ten muž, kterýho Balak zastřelil?"

„Ano, můj bratr." Odpověděla Kate a v očích se jí zaleskly slzy. „To on mě přesvědčil, abych tu pracovala…"

„Je mi to líto. Mrzí mě, že jsme ho nemohli zachránit." Řekl velitel polohlasem.

„Nebyla to vaše chyba." Zašeptala Kate. „Aaron…měla bych jít za ním."

„Samozřejmě, nebudu vás zdržovat. Opatrujte se." Odpověděl Shepard a otočil se na své společníky. „Pojďme se vrátit na loď."

„Počkejte," zadržela ho Kate „Ani nevím, kdo jste."

„Jsem poručík velitel Elias Shepard." Představil se velitel a potom ukázal na své spolubojovníky. „Garrus Vakarian, Tali'Zorah nar Rayya, Urdnot Wrex."

„Děkuji…děkuji vám všem." Odpověděla Kate a usmála se.

„Není za co." Řekl Shepard. „Měli bychom jít." Čtveřice se otočila a zamířila k východu. Shepard již viditelně kulhal a při každém kroku zatínal zuby. Jeho společníci už si toho také všimli.

„Jste zraněný, Sheparde. Jak je to dlouho co vás postřelili?" Ptal se starostlivě Garrus.

„Ani ne půl hodiny. Není to nic vážnýho." Zabručel velitel.

„Doktorka by se na vás měla podívat." Prohlásila Tali

Wrex se zašklebil. „Moh bych ho vodnýst na zádech, kdyby to bylo nutný."

Shepard s úšklebkem řekl. „Dík, ale zvládnu to sám. Jako voják jsem zvyklej dostávat na prdel." Potom promluvil do vysílačky „Jokere, chci, abys nás odsud za deset minut vyzvedl. Tady jsme už skončili." Ani se neobtěžoval počkat na pilotovu odpověď.

Když Shepard se svým týmem opouštěl hlavní zařízení na asteroidu, cítil neskonalou úlevu. Povedlo se jim zabránit smrti milionů lidí a zničení planety. Nastoupili do transportéru a už jen čekali, až se objeví Normandie.


	9. VIII Pohřešovaní

_SSV Normandie, na cestě do kupy Artemis Tau _

Shepard se rozhlédl po nákladovém prostoru Normandie, když vylézal z transportéru. Loď právě vyzvedla jeho tým z povrchu asteroidu X57 a nyní již letěla plnou rychlostí do kupy Artemis Tau. Garrus obešel vozidlo a zběžně kontroloval jeho stav. Wrex se protahoval a nadával na málo místa ve střelecké věži transportéru, zatímco Tali odešla ke svému postu ve strojovně a po cestě zkoumala svůj nový omni-nástroj. Shepard odkulhal na ošetřovnu. Jeho zranění zřejmě nebylo vážné, ale i tak značně znepříjemňovalo chůzi.

Velitel vešel na ošetřovnu a zjistil, že doktorka o jeho zranění už věděla. Shepard si sedl na jedno z lůžek a doktorka sundala kus zbroje v místě zranění. Kulka prolétla skrz levé lýtko a zanechala po sobě ošklivou krvácející ránu. Doktorka ránu vyčistila, zašila a injekcí do lýtka vpíchla stimulant urychlující hojení.

„Tohle by mělo stačit. Snažte se zraněnou nohu minimálně příštích deset hodin zbytečně nezatěžovat a bude to v pořádku." Prohlásila doktorka spokojeně. Shepard přikývl a odešel z ošetřovny.

Potom, co nečekaně převzal velení Normandie, Shepard převzal i Andersonovu soukromou kajutu. Od okamžiku, kdy opustil Citadelu, ještě neměl přiležitost si ji prohlédnout. Shepard vešel dovnitř, aby ze sebe shodil zbroj a opravil ji v místě průstřelu, když si všiml kufru a několika dalších věcích, které ležely na posteli. Na hromádce ležel lísteček. Velitel ho vzal a začal číst:

_Sheparde,_

_Předtím, než jsem vás odvedl z pevnosti Armstrong, se mi podařilo shromáždit vaše věci, které jste musel odevzdat do úschovy, když jste nastoupil do vězení. Měl jsem v úmyslu vám je předat osobně po Edenu Primě, vzhledem k nečekanému zvratu jsem však k tomu neměl příležitost. Nechal jsem je tedy ve vaší kajutě, když jsem se vzdal velení Normandie._

_Ještě jednou vám gratuluji k vašemu statutu Přízraka a přeji vám hodně štěstí při honbě za Sarenem. Všichni na vás spoléháme._

_Anderson_

Shepard jen několik vteřin hleděl do prázdna. Bylo mu jasné, jak moc mu Anderson důvěřoval, nenapadlo ho však, že by kvůli němu zašel až tak daleko a vyzvedl mu jeho věci. Někomu jinému by se jevily jako bezcenné krámy, byly však tím jediným, co Shepardovi po jeho rodičích zůstalo. Většinu těch věci našel, když po útoku na Mindoir procházel ruinami jejich domu. Jiné od svých rodičů dostal darem.

Shepard si sundal zbroj a převlékl se do uniformy. Začal si předměty prohlížet. Jako první upoutal jeho pozornost malý růženec po matce, která byla silnou křesťankou. Od Mindoiru jej nosil na krku a téměř nikdy ho nesundával. Musel ho však odevzdat, když nastoupil do vězení. Jako další vzal Shepard do ruky velký vojenský nůž v pochvě. Dostal jej od otce k patnáctým nnarozeninám. Jeho otec si svého času v armádě odkroutil osm let služby, než odešel do civilu.

Shepard vytáhl nůž z pochvy a chvíli si prohlížel širokou, zhruba patnácticentimetrovou čepel z ušlechtilé oceli. S povzdechem zarazil nůž zpět do pouzdra a položil ho na stůl. Shepard zaslzel při pohledu na fotografii, kde byla jeho rodina zachycena před jejich domem. Nebyl jedináček, měl ještě mladší sestru Elizabeth. Bylo jí pouhých dvanáct let, když byl Mindoir napaden. Její tělo se nikdy nenašlo, nikdo se o jejím osudu nic nedozvěděl.

Shepard potlačil vlnu emocí a položil fotku na stůl vedle nože. Potom sáhl po malém pouzdru a vytáhl pár datadisků. Jeden z nich obsahoval rodinné fotografie. Na druhém byla otcova kolekce hudby. Shepard se pousmál. Jeho otec si liboval v doslova staletí starých žánrech a měl velkou slabost pro vážnou hudbu, zejména Beethovena a Vivaldiho. Kromě toho také poslouchal něco z hudby konce dvacátého století. Až na pár výjimek nic z toho, co otec poslouchal, vůbec neznal.

Shepard nakonec obrátil svou pozornost k odřenému kufru. Otevřel ho a vytáhl starou lubovou elektrickou kytaru. Tmavočervený lak byl oprýskaný a na několika místech sedřený až na dřevo. Kovové součásti byly zašlé a místy rezavé. Tenhle nástroj si jeho otec postavil v mládí s pomocí jednoho známého. Shepard si vzpomněl na okamžiky, kdy poslouchal otce hrát na kytaru některé z jeho oblíbených písní, na chvíle, kdy ho otec učil hrát. Strávil nad tím nástrojem spoustu hodin, nikdy se ale nenaučil hrát tak dobře jako jeho otec.

Shepard již dlouho kytaru nedržel v ruce a pohrával si s myšlenkou, že si něco zkusí zahrát, ale rozmyslel si to. Tenhle nástroj byl o hodně starší než on sám a on nechtěl riskovat, že se mu rozpadne pod rukama. Položil kytaru zpátky do kufru a zavřel ho. Povzdechl si a odešel do sprch. Mise na asteroidu X57 byla riskantní a Shepard si potřeboval trochu oddechnout. Měl přes deset hodin na to, aby se trochu prospal, než Normandie dorazí do kupy Artemis Tau.

Shepard strávil ve sprchách přes čtvrt hodiny. Pocit vyčerpání odezněl a nyní cítil jen příjemnou únavu. Vrátil se do své kajuty, shodil ze sebe uniformu a lehl si do postele. Do několika vteřin usnul.

* * *

><p>Uběhlo asi devět hodin. Shepard otevřel oči a podíval se na hodinky. Necelých jedna a půl hodiny do cíle. Ještě chvíli ležel na posteli a nakonec vstal. Cítil se o poznání líp a rána na noze už tolik nebolela. Oblékl se a vyšel z kajuty. V jídelně seděli Garrus a Kaidan. Jako Turián nemohl Garrus jíst lidské jídlo a musel si vystačit s proteinovou pastou. Kaidan nic nejedl a seděl u stolu s hlavou v dlaních.<p>

„Jste v pořádku?" Zeptal se Shepard Kaidana.

„Migréna…implantáty zase začínaj zlobit." Řekl Kaidan mrzutě.

Shepard to chápal. Kaidan byl vybaven problémovými el-dvojkami a ty mu čas od času způsobovaly téměř nesnesitelné bolesti hlavy. „Mám zavolat doktorku? Nebo si jen potřebujete lehnout?" Ptal se starostlivě.

Kaidan se na něj otočil a zavrtěl hlavou. „Ne, díky. Nejsem fanda pilulek a beztak nevim, jestli by se mi povedlo usnout."

„Nepřemýšlel jste o tom, že byste si nechal dát novější implantáty? Leccos by to vyřešilo." Zajímal se Garrus.

„Ne, tahle operace je dost riskantní věc." Odpověděl Kaidan. „Stačí, aby doktor říznul o milimetr vedle a nebudu si pamatovat, ani jak se jmenuju. Beztak el-dvojky maj´ větší sílu než el-trojky." Zvedl se od stolu a dodal „Půjdu radši něco dělat, aspoň na to nebudu tolik myslet."

„Jak jste se prospal, veliteli?" Zeptal se Garrus, když Kaidan odešel z jídelny.

„Bylo to fajn." Odpověděl Shepard. „Potřeboval jsem si odpočinout, než půjdeme na další misi."

„Co nás čeká příště?" Ptal se Garrus.

„Musíme vyzvednout jistou osobu v kupě Artemis Tau. Asarijskou archeoložku, abych to upřesnil." Řekl Shepard.

„Jo, myslím, že už se tady o ní mluvilo. Tahle doktorka T'Soni je prý dcerou Matriarchy Benezie. Myslíte si, veliteli, že taky dělá pro Sarena?"

„To nevím. Nejlepší způsob, jak to zjistit, je najít ji a vyzpovídat." Prohlásil Shepard.

„Jasně." Přikývl Garrus. „Ještě něco by mě zajímalo, ohledně tý mise na tom asteroidu, jestli se teda můžu zeptat."

„Nevím, proč bys nemohl, Garre." Řekl Shepard pobaveně. „Ty z Aliance nejsi, takže naše kázeňský předpisy se na tebe nevztahujou."

„Dobře…vim, že teď, když je Balak mrtvej, na tom nezáleží." Začal Garrus. „Ale měl jste dvě možnosti. Buď ho nechat jít a zachránit rukojmí, nebo ho zabít za cenu lidskejch životů. Kdybych tam tehdy nebyl…jak byste se rozhodl?"

Shepard chvilku uvažoval a nakonec odpověděl „Balak si zasloužil zemřít, v tom jsme zajedno, ale měl mě na lopatě, jak my Lidi říkáme. Kdybys tam tehdy nebyl a nevystřelil na něj, asi bych ho nechal jít. Nechtěl jsem mít na svědomí životy nevinnejch lidí. Beztak už jsem věděl, kdo je zač, a dřív či později by ho Aliance dostala." Zvedl se a dodal „Měl bych se teď jít podívat taky na ostatní. Zatím, Garre."

„Zatím, veliteli." Odpověděl Garrus a dál si hleděl jídla. Shepard se svezl výtahem na dolní palubu a šel do strojovny. Tali byla tak zabrána do práce, že ho ani neviděla přicházet. Když jí Shepard poskočil, polekaně sebou trhla.

„Sheparde! Nečekala jsem vás tady." Zvolala Tali překvapeně.

„Musel jsem se na tebe přijít podívat, Tali. Co já vím, tak jsi doteď neopustila strojovnu." Odpověděl Shepard s úšklebkem.

„Já vím, ale musím se seznámit s pohonným reaktorem. Tahle loď je úžasná! Ještě jsem neviděla něco, co by se aspoň podobalo tomuhle reaktoru. Nechce se mi věřit, že se vám ho povedlo dostat do tak malé lodi!" Tali se nadechla a pokračovala „Vůbec jsem netušila, že lodě Aliance jsou tak pokročilé!"

„Normálně ne, Normandie je prototyp." Vysvětloval Shepard. „První loď svý třídy, nacpaná nejmodernější technologií."

Shepardova poznámka nijak nesrazila Taliino nadšení „Když pomyslím na to, že ještě před měsícem jsem dávala dohromady palivové vedení na upraveném remorkéru ve Flotile, nechce se mi věřit, že teď sedím na nejmodernějším plavidle v Alianci! Něco takového je pro mě jako splněný sen!"

„Nenapadlo mě, že tě lodní technologie tak zajímá."

„U Kvariánů je tohle úplně normální." Vysvětlovala Tali. „Migrační flotila je pro nás klíčem k přežití, takže lodě jsou u nás nejcennějším zdrojem. Nemáme ale moderní lodě jako ostatní. Musíme si vystačit s opravenými vraky a vybavením z druhé ruky, a snažíme se je udržet v provozu co nejdéle. Některá z větších lodí ve Flotile pamatují ještě válku s Gethy."

„Vážně?" Řekl Shepard překvapeně. „Vždyť to bylo před třemi sty lety!"

„Průběžně je opravujeme a modernizujeme. Nevypadají sice hezky, ale fungují. No, většinou. Snažili jsme se stát co nejvíce nezávislí. Pěstovat vlastní jídlo, dolovat zdroje, vyrábět vlastní palivo a tak dál. Ale některé věci sami udělat nedokážeme. Třeba zesílení trupu vyžaduje suroviny, které prostě nemáme. Právě proto je Pouť tak důležitá." Odpověděla Tali.

„Takže mladí Kvariáni vlastně odcházejí na Pouť, aby ostatním umožnili ve Flotile přežít a tím prokazují dospělost? Takhle to je?" Zeptal se Shepard.

„Zhruba tak. Před odchodem si mladí Kvariáni vyberou loď, na kterou chtějí vstoupit. Kapitán ale bude chtít na svou loď přijmout jen toho, kdo na palubě nebude přítěží. Takže při návratu z Pouti musí Kvarián s sebou přinést něco cenného pro Flotilu a předat jako dar kapitánovi lodě, na které chce sloužit. Pokud kapitán dar přijme, znamená to, že je vítán." Vysvětlovala Tali.

„Stalo se někdy, že kapitán dar nepřijal?"

„Ne moc často. Kapitáni jsou ochotni rozšířit svou posádku, neboť to zvyšuje jejich postavení v kvariánské společnosti. Takže i když dar není zrovna cenný, kapitán jej zpravidla ze zvyku přijme. Není to však dobrý způsob, jak zapůsobit na novou společnost."

„A to vás na Pouť posílají samotné?"

„Není to tak, že by nás prostě vyhnali. Před Poutí se učíme, jak přežít mimo Flotilu a také dostáváme dary, které nám pomohou při našem putování. Krom toho ještě obdržíme implantáty pro ochranu před různými nemocemi kvůli slabé imunitě. Když už odcházíme na Pouť, jsme zpravidla velmi dobře vybavení. Prakticky každá Pouť končí triumfálním návratem a rituálním předáním daru jednomu z kapitánů."

„Promluvíme si později, Tali." Řekl nakonec Shepard. „Nechtěl jsem tě připravit o tolik času."

„Nic se neděje. Zatím!" Odpověděla Tali a vrátila se do práce.

Shepard se obrátil k východu ze strojovny, ve dveřích se ale ještě ohlédl a zavolal „A nezapomeň si udělat přestávku, jinak se z toho zblázníš!" Vyšel ze strojovny a rozhlédl se po nákladovém prostoru. Téměř nikdo tam nebyl. Viděl jenom Wrexe, který něco prováděl s brokovnici a všiml si taky, že zpod tranportéru čouhaly dvě nohy. Shepard se ušklíbl, neboť věděl, kdo tam byl.

„Hej Garre, neříkal jsi mi náhodou, že ten krám je v pořádku?" Zavolal na postavu pod autem.

Zpod vozidla se ozvalo tupé bouchnutí a hned nato nadávka. Garrus vylezl zpod transportéru a držel se za hlavu. Wrex vyprskl smíchy. Garrus ignoroval Kroganův smích a odpověděl „Před chvílí jsem zjistil, že teče tlumič na prostřední nápravě. Není to nic vážnýho, trochu si s tou věcí pohraju a bude zas jako nová."

Shepard přikývl a řekl „Dobře, za odměnu příště řídíš ty." Garrus se zasmál. Velitel přišel k Wrexovi, který právě čistil brokovnici.

„Máš fakt pěknou loď, Sheparde." Zabručel Wrex a dál si hleděl své zbraně. „Trochu sem se už po ní porozhlídnul. Dokonce sem i narazil na pár Lidí, který přede mnou nezdrhli. He, to už něco je."

„Jak se vede, Wrexi?" Zeptal se Shepard.

„Nemůžu si na nic stěžovat, všichni se ke mně chovaj slušně. Z dobrýho důvodu." Zašklebil se Wrex.

Shepard se rozhodl obvykle letargického Krogana trochu rozmluvit. „Co kdybys mi řek´ něco o sobě?"

„Neni co." Odpověděl Wrex a dodal. „Zkus se zeptat tý Kvariánky, to bude lepší."

Shepard zavrtěl hlavou. „Vy Krogani žijete stovky let. Neříkej mi, žes za tu dobu nic zajímavýho nezažil."

„Fajn, pamatuju si, jak Turiáni jednou málem zmasakrovali celou naši rasu. To byla sranda." Řekl Wrex.

„Jo, slyšel jsem o tom. Nám se pokusili udělat to samý, ale odrazili jsme je." Odpověděl Shepard.

„Neni to to samý." Zavrčel Wrex.

Shepard byl zmaten. „Ne? Mě to oboje připadá stejný."

Wrex se zamračil. „Takže tvoji lidi byli nakaženi genetickou mutací? Takovou, díky který jen pár mláďat z tisíce přežije porod? A hádám, že to ničí celou tvoji rasu?"

Shepardovi došlo, že už o tom kdysi slyšel, a vynadal si za chvilkový výpadek. „Asi to není to samý."

„Nečekal sem, že bys tomu rozuměl, ale nesrovnávej osud Lidí s osudem Kroganů." Řekl Wrex naštvaně.

Shepard zvedl ruce a bránil se „Jenom jsem si přišel pokecat, nechtěl jsem tě naštvat!"

„Tvoje nevědomost neni to, co mě štve, Sheparde." Zabručel Wrex. „Co se Kroganů týče, nad nima sem zlomil hůl už dávno. Sme nakažený genofágem, zabíjí nás ale něco jinýho." Dodal hořce.

„Takže vy Krogani…vymíráte?" Ptal se Shepard. Cítil se hloupě, že se tak necitlivým způsobem dotkl palčivého tématu.

„Rozhodně nijak nesílíme." Řekl Wrex. „Sme moc rozptýlený. Nikdo z nás už nechce zůstávat v našem systému."

„A to je špatně?" Divil se Shepard. „Vždyť ostatní rasy opustily svý domovy a prosperovaly."

„Ale voni kolonizovali nový světy." Odpověděl Wrex. „My nejsme osadníci. Sme válečníci, chcem bojovat. Takže vodcházíme, necháme se najmout a bojujem jako žoldáci, a většina z nás se nikdy nevrátí."

„Jestli kvůli genofágu Krogani vymírají, proč se ho nepokusili zbavit sami?"

Wrex se ušklíbl „Kdy si naposledy viděl kroganskýho vědce? Když se Krogana zeptáš, jestli by radši vytvořil lék na genofág nebo šel bojovat za kredity, pokaždý si vybere boj. Takový už prostě sme, Sheparde. Ani já, ani nikdo jinej na tom nic nezměníme."

„Zatím, Wrexi." Odpověděl Shepard a vydal se zpátky do své kajuty. Přemýšlel o tom, co Wrex říkal. Zhruba před tisíci lety, genofág byl použit jako extrémní prostředek k ukončení Kroganských rebelií, podobným způsobem jako atomová bomba kdysi ukončila Druhou světovou válku. Krogani od té doby vesměs neměli rádi cizáky, přičemž Salariány a Turiány přímo nenáviděli. Wrex však vypadal, že byl stejně tak naštvaný na vlastní lidi, a vůbec se svým uvažováním odlišoval od ostatních Kroganů.

Shepard, zabrán do vlastního uvažování, málem vrazil do jednoho z členů posádky. Vešel do své kajuty a vzpomněl si, že ještě neopravil svou zbroj. Poškození naštěstí nebylo moc velké, stačilo jen zakrýt díru v místě, kde kulka Shepardovi prostřelila nohu. Opatrně sundal poškozený díl zbroje a pustil se do práce.

Zdánlivě snadná oprava zabrala přes tři čtvrtě hodiny a znamenala vyplnit díru syntetickým polymerem, který při kontaktu se vzduchem pomalu ztvrdl a dokonale průstřel utěsnil. Shepard zrovna zahlazoval opravené místo, když se v interkomu ozval pilotův hlas.

„Právě jsme dorazili dorazili do cíle, veliteli. Potřebuju s váma ještě něco probrat na můstku, mohlo by vás to zajímat."

„Hned tam budu, jenom tady něco v rychlosti dodělám." Odpověděl Shepard. Rychle dokončil opravu a chvátal na můstek.

Joker zrovna procházel nějaká čerstvá data. Když Shepard doběhl na můstek, otočil se a oznámil „Tak jsme na místě, veliteli. Právě se nacházíme v systému Sparta. Není tu sice žádná planeta s Protheánskýma ruinama, ale před chvílí jsem zachytil vysílání z planety Edolus. Vypadá to na nouzový maják Aliance."

Shepard přikývl. „Jasně, půjdu na povrch a prozkoumám to. Máš nějakou představu, kde by se naše archeoložka mohla schovávat?"

„Máme k dispozici souřadnice dalších tří systémů v týhle kupě." Odpověděl Joker. „Zatim mám jednoho kandidáta: planetu Therum v systému Knossos. Podle informací z extranetu naši osobu naposledy viděli zrovna tam. Sice to neznamená, že tam na stopro bude, ale zatim jiný možnosti nemáme."

„Nejdřív se podíváme na ten nouzovej signál, potom vyrazíme na Therum." Prohlásil Shepard. „Buď připravenej nás vyzvednout, Jokere." Potom se naklonil ke konzoli interkomu a řekl „Williamsová a Alenko, vyzbrojte se a čekejte v nákladovým prostoru. Jdem na výsadek."

* * *

><p><em>Edolus, systém Sparta, kupa Artemis Tau<em>

Transportér s tvrdým bouchnutím přistál na nehostinné pustině. Na Edolu byla atmosféra pro Člověka nedýchatelná a povrch planetu bičoval prudký vítr, který s sebou unášel žlutooranžový prach. Občas byly vidět meteory padající na povrch. Edolus byla neobydlená planeta, nouzový signál tedy byl podezřelý.

Shepard se vrtěl na nepohodlném sedátku ve střelecké věži. Ashley seděla na místě řidiče a Kaidan měl na starosti navigační počítač. Signál přicházel z místa vzdáleného necelé dva kilometry. Vozidlo se pomalu rozjelo k cíli.

„Myslíte, že tam někdo vůbec je?" Ptala se Ashley pochybovačně. „Tady na tomhle místě skoro nic není, kdo by tady co dělal?"

„Nevím, možná průzkum kvůli minerálům." Přemýšlel Kaidan. „Ale na Edolu žádný zvlášť cenný suroviny nejsou. Přijde mi to nějaký divný."

Shepard se ve věži rozhlížel a pátral po čemkoli, co by prozradilo přítomnost Aliance na planetě. Najednou si všiml v dálce nějakého vozidla, v jehož blízkosti stál vysílač. „Myslím, že něco vidím." Zavolal na vojáky v kabině. „Vypadá to na transportér Grizzly, ale nikde žádný vojáci."

Transportér se přiblížil k vysílači. Posádka začala rozeznávat těla, poházená kolem vozidla v dálce. „Můj Bože," Zašeptala Ashley. „Co se tady stalo?" Země se najednou začala slabě třást.

„Co to sakra…" Vyhrkl Kaidan „Zaznamenávám seismickou…"

Než stačil větu dokončit, jakási neviditelná síla katapultovala vozidlo a odhodila ho na několik metrů daleko. Transportér okamžik letěl vzduchem, pak dopadl na zem a několikrát se převrátil. Po posledním kotrmelci se otočil na kola. V kabině se rozkřičela poplašná siréna.

„Levý zadní kolo je v háji! Uniká nám atmosféra! Nasaďte si dýchací masky!" Křičel Kaidan. Posádka si okamžitě nasadila helmy s maskou a snažila se trochu zorientovat.

Shepard neměl ve střelecké věži bezpečnostní pás, takže když vozidlo metalo kotrmelce, několikrát se udeřil do hlavy. Kdyby už předtím neměl na hlavě helmu, dost možná by nyní byl v bezvědomí. Zatřásl hlavou a zařval na ostatní „Jste v pohodě?"

„Ano, pane, jenom trochu pomlácení, nic víc!" Zařval Kaidan v odpověď.

„Co to kurva doprdele bylo?" Dožadovala se Ashley odpovědi. Země se znovu otřásla a přibližně o sto metrů dál vlevo se ze země vynořilo něco ohromného.

Shepard naprosto ztuhnul a cítil, jak se ho zmocňuje děs, když okamžitě poznal obrovské drápy, tlamu plnou zubů a pronikavý řev. Okamžitě se mu před očima objevily obrazy z Akuzy, padesát mariňáků bezbranných tváří v tvář třem zuřivým monstrům, dost velkým na to, aby jediným kousnutím přepůlily obrněný transportér. Shepard jen s hrůzou zíral na obrovského šavlozubce, neschopen se pohnout.

Z děsivého snu jej vytrhnul Kaidanův řev „Krucinál, Sheparde tak už střílej!" Shepard se otřásl a sáhl po ovládání věže, aby ji otočil vlevo. Jedinou odpovědí však byla sprška jisker.

_Doprdele._ Shepard začínal panikařit „Ta věž se zasekla! Nemůžu s ní vůbec pohnout!"

„Tak to jsme teda v hajzlu…" Zanadával Kaidan a zařval na Ashley „Williamsová, otoč ten krám a dostaň nás odtud!" Transportér se k úlevě všech rozjel, řízení však znatelně táhlo doleva. Shepard začal zhluboka dýchat, aby se trochu uklidnil. Jestli něco okamžitě nevymyslí, tak budou všichni mrtví. Šavlozubec mezitím zalezl do země, jen aby se znovu objevil na jiném místě, tentokrát jen několik málo metrů od nich.

Shepard dostal nápad. Vyzkoušel sklápění střelecké věže a s úlevou zjistil, že funguje. Zbraně byly zaseknuté ve výchozí pozici a mířily přímo dopředu. Otočil se a zařval na Ashley „Williamsová, snaž se s Makem manévrovat tak, abychom byli otočení čelem k tý zrůdě, s trochou štěstí se mi ho povede sundat!"

„S trochou štěstí?" Ashley zněla vyděšeně.

„Ta věc nás dostane tak či tak, musíme se pokusit jí zabít! Jinou šanci nemáme!" Odpověděl Shepard a vyzkoušel kanon. Ozval se uspokojující zvuk výstřelu oznamující, že kanon funguje. „Nepřibližuj se k němu moc blízko, stačí, aby jednou udeřil a budeme mrtví. Drž se od něj dál a použij trysky, aby ses vyhnula, až začne plivat kyselinu!" Řval Shepard, když se transportér přiblížil k šavlozubci. Ashley vozidlo srovnala a Shepard vypálil. Střela z kanonu zasáhla tělo šavlozubce…a zanechala na jeho tlusté kůži jen menší jizvu. Zvíře zařvalo a zmizelo pod zemí.

„Ta věc by měla bejt mrtvá." Zašeptal Kaidan nevěřícně.

Shepard zařval „Šlápni na to, Williamsová! Ta věc ještě není mrtvá a já nechci, aby se objevila přímo pod náma!" Ashley dupla na plyn a zoufale se snažila vozidlo udržet v přímém směru. Šavlozubec se objevil přímo před nimi, jen několik metrů daleko. Ashley zabrzdila a začala couvat.

„Ashley zastav!" Křikl Shepard. Zaměřovací kříž mířil zrůdě přímo doprostřed hlavy. Šavlozubec se podíval na svou kořist a chystal se na ní plivnout. Shepard zamířil a modlil se k Bohu, aby zasáhl cíl.

Ozval se výstřel. V ten samý okamžik šavlozubec vyplivl dávku kyseliny. Střela z kanonu ho zasáhla přímo do otevřené tlamy. Hlava zrůdy doslova explodovala a kusy masa a kostí zasypaly blízké okolí. Ashley spatřila plivanec kyseliny, strhla řízení doprava a šlápla na plyn. Vozidlo se pohnulo, ne však dost rychle. Kyselina zasáhla zadní část transportéru.

„Hlášení!" Zařval Shepard.

Kaidan se otočil a hlásil „Vozidlo utrpělo rozsáhlý poškození karoserie. Zadní náprava a generátor štítu těžce poškozeny. Mechanismus otáčení věže zničen." Podíval se ven z kabiny a spatřil bezhlavé tělo šavlozubce. „Nepřítel zlikvidován." Vydechl s úlevou.

Shepard se na sedátku střelce doslova zhroutil. Nemohl tomu uvěřit. Čelili rozzuřenému šavlozubci a zvítězili. Nakonec řekl „Williamsová, zajeďte k tomu vysílači. Trochu se porozhlídneme a pak odsud vypadneme. Jestli je tady těch potvor víc…tak řekněme, že jeden zářez do pažby dneska stačil."

Transportér se loudavě rozjel a zastavil se u vysílače. Shepard vylezl z věže a otevřel poklop. Posádka vylezla z vozidla a rozhlédla se kolem. Pěchotní vozidlo Grizzly bylo proděravěné od kyseliny a střelecká věž byla vyvrácena ze svého ložiště. Kolem vozidla leželo osm těl, příšerně zohavených. Některá byla napůl rozežraná od kyseliny, další na sobě nesla hluboké tržné rány. Dva mrtví vojáci byli rozsápáni takovým způsobem, že téměř nebylo poznat, že to kdysi byli Lidé. Byl to příšerný pohled.

Kaidan se šel podívat na vysílač. Prozkoumal ho a znepokojeně řekl „Ten maják tu byl už delší dobu, ti vojáci museli být zabiti docela nedávno. Tohle byla past."

Ashley poklekla u jednoho z mrtvých vojáků. Prohlédla si jeho insignie a řekla „Tihle patří k admirálu Kahokuovi. Musíme mu říct, co se tady stalo."

Shepard přikývl „Na Normandii mu zavolám." Potom řekl do vysílačky „Jokere, vyzvedni nás, tady jsme skončili. A řekni chlapům až se připraví. Náš transportér to pěkně schytal."

„Rozumím, veliteli. Budeme tam za deset minut." Hlásil Joker.

Shepard si prohlédl transportér. Po přepadení šavlozubcem byl v příšerném stavu, byl to menší zázrak, že se ještě nerozpadl. Karoserie byla na bocích a vzadu silně pomačkaná a místy bylo vidět pár trhlin. Střelecká věž byla mírně zdeformovaná a vypadala jakoby trochu zamáčklá do vnitřku vozidla. Zadní náprava byla uvolněná a levé zadní kolo bylo téměř utrženo ze závěšení. Aby toho nebylo málo, záď byla zčásti rozleptaná kyselinou.

„Tahle věc je na odpis." Zabručela Ashley, když viděla škody na vozidle.

„Tenhle šrot budeme potřebovat ještě na jedný misi, než se ho zbavíme." Řekl Shepard suše. „Musíme doufat, že Garrus a Tali ho nějak dají do kupy."


	10. IX Liara T'Soni

_SSV Normandie, na cestě do systému Knossos_

Garrus netrpělivě přešlapoval. Před chvílí mu bylo oznámeno, že má společně s Tali a dalšími členy posádky čekat v nákladovém prostoru. Prý se dole na Edolu něco semlelo. Garrus jen doufal, že se Shepardovi a jeho týmu nic nestalo. Normandie se pomalu zastavila a vrata od nákladového prostoru se začala otevírat. Před nimi se objevila žlutooranžová pustina bičovaná větrem. Garrus a ostatní lidi, čekající v nákladovém prostoru zpozorněli, když se ozval řev motoru a Shepardův transportér pomalu vyjel na palubu lodě.

Garrus vytřeštil oči a doslova mu spadla čelist. Vozidlo vypadalo, jako by se po něm proběhla horda zuřících Kroganů. Bylo celé pomlácené a levé zadní kolo doslova táhlo za sebou. Tali při pohledu na pojízdný vrak zavrtěla nevěřícně hlavou. Ostatní členové posádky také naprosto ztuhli, neschopni cokoli říct. Jeden z nich zašeptal jenom „Ty vole."

Vrata se pomalu zavřela a Normandie se zvedla z povrchu Edolu. Poklop se otevřel a z transportéru vylezl Shepard s Kaidanem a Ashley. Garrus přiběhl k veliteli a zděšeně vyhrkl „Sheparde, co to sakra…co ste s tou věcí provedli? Sjeli ze srázu nebo co?"

Shepard jen mávl rukou. „Tohle teď není důležitý, Garre. Teď potřebuju, abys dal tenhle šrot do kupy, aspoň jednu misi aby vydržel. Vem si k tomu Tali, aby ti s tím pomohla."

Garrus chvíli na Sheparda nevěřícně zíral. Nakonec řekl jen „No, fajn. Uvidím, co se dá dělat. Ale říkám rovnou, že do původního stavu to už nedostanem. Kdyby to bylo na mě, tak už bych ten vrak šoupnul do šrotu."

„Já vím, ale teď prostě nemáme čas čekat na náhradní vozidlo." Odpověděl Shepard podrážděně. „Nejdřív musíme zaletět na Therum a vyzvednout doktorku T'Soni. Týhle hromady šrotu se můžeme zbavit potom. Jenom chci, abys tu věc opravil aspoň tak, aby držela pohromadě, jasný?"

„Jasný, podíváme se na to. Kolik máme času?" Ptal se Garrus.

„Přibližně tak tři hodiny."

Tali sice měla tvář zakrytou helmou, ale i tak bylo vidět, že je šokovaná. Nakonec prohlásila „Tak to abychom se pustili do práce. Pojď mi s tím pomoct, Garre." Garrus přikývl a šel si pro nářadí. Tali obcházela vozidlo a něvěřícně kroutila hlavou.

Shepard se otočil ke dvěma vojákům. „Williamsová, Alenko, běžte si odpočinout. Buďte připraveni, až budeme na místě." Potom se obrátil k výtahu a málem vrazil do Wrexe. Wrex si všiml zmuchlaného transportéru a ušklíbl se.

„He, kdopak tu věc řídil?" Zeptal se se smíchem. Ashley se na něj naštvaně podívala, ale neříkala nic. Kaidan si pro sebe zamručel něco nesrozumitelného a sledoval Garra a Tali, jak téměř bezradně obcházeli kolem transportéru.

„Řidič s tím nemá co dělat. Jenom jsme zažili takový přátelský setkání s šavlozubcem. Pro něj to naštěstí dopadlo hůř než pro nás." Odpověděl Shepard s úšklebkem.

Wrex se rozesmál. „Mezi Kroganama bys už timto byl dospělej, Sheparde!"

Shepard jen pokrčil rameny. „I s tankem bylo těžký toho parchanta sejmout, zvlášť se zaseklou věží. Já mám vůbec na šavlozubce dost…nepříjemný vzpomínky." Dodal a ukázal na jizvu přes pravé oko.

Wrex odpověděl „Znám jen pár chlapů, který viděli šavlozubce a přežili. Máš můj obdiv."

„Díky, Wrexi." Usmál se Shepard a zamířil k výtahu.

Shepard vešel do své kajuty a svlékl ze sebe zbroj. Oblékl si uniformu a potom odešel do komunikační místnosti. Naťukal na konzoli několik příkazů a o pár vteřin později se před ním objevil hologram staršího muže s vousem, oblečeného v uniformě Aliance.

Admirál Kahoku zasalutoval a řekl „Veliteli Sheparde, nemýlím-li se. Co pro vás mohu udělat?"

Shepard zasalutoval v odpověď a zeptal se „Omlouvám se že ruším, pane. Neposílal jste náhodou průzkumný tým do kupy Artemis Tau?"

„Ano, to je pravda." Odpověděl admirál. „Před pár dny ti muži zmizeli. Snažil jsem se zjistit, co se stalo, ale pořád ještě obcházím velitelství Aliance. Hádám, že o tom něco víte, veliteli, jinak byste mě nekontaktoval, že?"

Teď přišla ta těžká část. Shepard se snažil najít vhodná slova, kterými by objasnil, co se těm mužům stalo. Nakonec řekl „Já…vím, že to pro vás bude těžké, pane, ale…všichni jsou mrtví. Narazili na šavlozubce."

Admirál nedokázal skrýt svůj šok. „Š…šavlozubec? Tohle ne…moji muži by prostě nenarazili jen tak na hnízdo šavlozubců, ne celá jednotka!"

„Nebyla to jejich chyba, admirále." Odpověděl Shepard. „Někdo je tam nalákal tísňovým signálem. Vysílač byl umístěn tak přesně, že vojáci přistáli přímo doprostřed hnízda šavlozubců."

Kahoku se zamračil a udeřil pěstí do dlaně. „Krucinál. Měl jsem z toho špatný pocit od okamžiku, kdy ti muži zmizeli. Vysílač nastražený jako past, moji muži pozabíjeni a nikdo o tom nic neví!" Admirál ztišil hlas a řekl „Vážím si toho, co jste udělal, veliteli. Teď musím odvést svůj kus práce. Rodiny těch vojáku si zaslouží vědět, proč jsou ti muži mrtví."

„Budete ode mě něco potřebovat, pane?" Zeptal se Shepard.

„Zatím ne, veliteli." Odpověděl admirál. „Dám vám ale vědět hned, jak na něco přijdu." Kahoku zasalutoval na pozdrav a zavřel komunikační kanál. Shepard si povzdechl a odešel do jídelny. Od mise na asteroidu X57 vůbec nic nejedl a potřeboval nabrat trochu síly, než se vydá na Therum. Měl však podivný pocit, že věci se do budoucna začnou komplikovat, a nemohl se ho zbavit.

* * *

><p><em>Therum, systém Knossos, kupa Artemis Tau<em>

„Výsadek na Therum za třicet minut." Oznámil Joker přes interkom.

Shepard na sebe zrovna navlékal poslední díly zbroje. Rychle si prohlédl opravené místo na chrániči lýtka. Ucpávka stále držela na místě. Shepard popadl zbraně, umístil je do slotů na zbroji a odešel do nákladového prostoru.

Když vystoupil z výtahu, spatřil Tali s Garrem, jak provádí poslední úpravy na pomláceném transportéru. Oba odvedli úžasnou práci. Prostor pro posádku byl viditelně zaizolován a byl schopen uvnitř vozidla udržet atmosféru. Povedlo se jim dokonce znovu upevnit utrhlé zadní kolo, i když to bylo poněkud provizorní řešení. Shepard přešel ke Garrovi, který byl již plně vyzbrojen, připraven na novou misi.

„Vypadá to, že jste z tý hromady plechu znovu udělali transportér." Řekl Shepard a usmál se. „Dobrá práce."

Garrus jen pokrčil rameny. „Možná. Tak či tak to byla pěkná fuška. Doteď nevim, jak se vám to povedlo, ale ten transportér dostal pěkně na frak. Budeme s tím muset jet pomaleji, abychom neutrhli zadní nápravu."

„Rozumím. Ještě něco, co bych měl vědět?" Zeptal se Shepard.

„Podařilo se nám opravit mechanismus věže." Ozvala se Tali. „Jenom bych chtěla upozornit, že nebude možné ji otáčet v plném úhlu, maximálně tak 130 stupňů na obě strany, jinak se znovu zasekne. Generátor štítu se mi ale nepovedlo opravit, ne úplně. Víc než poloviční sílu štítů z toho nedostanu."

Shepard znervózněl. Transportér Mako se kvůli slabšímu pancíři spoléhal hlavně na štíty. Poškození z Edolu znamenalo, že štíty může vyřadit jen několik málo raket. Nakonec prohlásil „To znamená, že budeme muset být opatrní. Doufejme, že snad nebudeme muset s nikým bojovat."

„Tohle neřikej ani ze srandy, Sheparde." Řekl Wrex, který se na tak ohromného tvora přiblížil téměř neslyšně. Krogan už byl na misi připraven, vyleštěnou zbroj a ve slotech usazenou útočnou pušku a brokovnici, obě perfektně udržované. „Už sem se tady začínal nudit."

Wrex si prohlédl narychlo opravený transportér a uznale pokýval hlavou. „Vidim, že Garrus a ta Kva-Tali tu měli mezitim vo zábavu postaráno." Ušklíbl se a dodal „Hm, projet se v tomhle bude docela sranda."

Garrus se otočil a řekl „Dostat ten šrot do provozuschopnýho stavu nebylo nic lehkýho. Doufám, že za tu námahu to bude stát."

Dveře od výtahu se se zasyčením otevřely a do nákladového prostoru vstoupil Kaidan. Byl plně vyzbrojen a vypadal živě. Shepard se pousmál a zavolal na něj „Vypadá to, že náš výlet na Edolus se na vás moc neodrazil, poručíku. Jak se cítíte?"

Kaidan se smíchem odpověděl „Rozhodně líp než Williamsová. Nejmíň hodinu po tom, co jsme se vrátili, pořád remcala, že 'do toho podělanýho krámu už nikdy nevleze'."

Shepard se ušklíbl a prohlásil „Ono ji to přejde. A potom bude skákat radostí, až ji posadím za kulomet."

Všichni tři tam postávali ještě tak čtvrt hodiny a bavili se mezi sebou, než Joker oznámil pět minut do výsadku. Wrex se hnal k poklopu a zařval „Kanon je můj!". Ostatní se krátce zasmáli a vlezli do kabiny. Garrus sedl za řídící konzoli, zatímco Shepard zaujal místo navigátora. Kaidan si sedl za ně. Zezadu se ozvalo Wrexovo remcání. „Do háje, tady je snad ještě míň místa než předtim!"

Posádka se znovu začala smát. Shepard na Wrexe zavolal „Nediv se, po těch kotrmelcích je ta věž trochu zmuchlaná!" Garrus se otočil a dodal „Jo, ta věž se může otáčet jenom v úhlu 260 stupňů. Když se pokusíš otočit věž úplně dozadu, tak se zasekne. Jenom abys věděl." Wrex jen souhlasně zamručel.

Vrata se pomalu otevřely. Povrch planety byl pokryt četnými lávovými poli a řekami rozžhaveného magmatu. Therum se vůbec netvářilo jako kolonie Aliance, i když byla využívána většinou k těžebním účelům. Normandie letěla nízko a hledala vhodnou plochu pro výsadek. Nesměli letět výše než sto metrů, jinak by se transportér v tomto stavu při dopadu na povrch rozpadl na kusy. Joker nakonec našel vhodné místo a dal signál. Garrus s vozidlem vyjel z lodi. Transportér se propadl k povrchu planety a poskočil, když Garrus zapnul přistávací trysky. Přistání bylo nakonec o mnoho méně drsnější, než cestující ve vozidle čekali.

„Tak." Oddechl si Garrus. „Tohle šlo líp, než jsem čekal."

Shepard zkontroloval navigační konzoli. Horko si trochu pohrávalo se senzory, mapa oblasti však byla celkem přesná.

Ve vysílačce se ozval Joker „Veliteli? Mám tu nějaký divný hodnoty, fakt divný, úplně mimo grafy. Nejspíš to přichází z podzemního komplexu, pár kilometrů od místa výsadku."

„Díky za upozornění." Odpověděl Shepard. „Garre, zavez nás tam." Transportér se pomalu rozjel. Jízda byla nervydrásající. Místo obvyklého ticha se v kabině ozývalo nepřetržité vrzání od zadní nápravy, která byla jen narychlo opravená. Vozidlo projíždělo mezi jezery žhavé lávy.

Wrex sledoval nehostinnou krajinu a zabručel „Nic než šutry, prach a láva. Tohle místo mi připomíná domov."

Shepard jen řekl „Tohle je fakt prdel Světa." Kaidan vyprskl smíchy.

Garrus se jen otočil a s úšklebkem řekl „Tyhle vaše lidský fráze někdy zní fakt zajímavě. Ne, že bych jim kdovíjak rozuměl, ale…" Garrus zmlknul, když po pár kilometrech klidné jízdy spatřil Gethskou výsadkovou loď. Plavidlo vyplivlo na cestu před nimi nějaké dva kráčející tanky a potom odletělo.

„Tohle jsou palposty!" Zařval Garrus.

„Ty sou moje!" Zavrčel Wrex a začal střílet. Gethské stroje se otočily zrovna v okamžiku, kdy střela z tanku jeden z nich rozpárala. Druhý palpost vystřelil jasnou modrou kouli. Tyhle plasmové bomby letěly k cíli relativně pomalu, takže se jim dalo celkem pohodlně vyhnout. Garrus šlápl na plyn a vyhnul se nepřátelské střele, zatímco Wrex zaměřil druhý palpost a jedním zásahem jej proměnil v hromadu šrotu.

„Další napadená kolonie…to je fakt úžasný." Zabručel Shepard.

„Neřekl bych." Všiml si Kaidan. „Kolonie dosud nevyslala tísňový signál. Myslím, že ti Gethové mají namířeno tam, co my. O kolonii jim nejde."

„No, pak by nebylo špatný sebou trochu hodit." Prohlásil Garrus a šlápl na plyn. Vozidlo vjelo po chvíli do průsmyku, kde je přivítaly tři obranné věže u zavřených vrat.

„Garre, dostaň nás odsud!" Zařval Shepard. Byli tu doslova jako na střelnici a pár dobře mířených zásahů by je mohlo zabít. Garrus strhl řízení do jakéhosi úzkého průchodu mezi skalisky. Byla tam jen jedna věž, a ta byla okamžitě zničena zásahem z kanonu.

„Vypadá to, že zadní vrátka si nehlídali." Řekl Garrus spokojeně, když vjel zezadu do gethského opevnění.

„Tak jim tu jejich blbost necháme sežrat!" Zařval Wrex a rozmázl kanonem skupinku Gethů, která na transportér začala střílet. Celá akce trvala jen několik vteřin.

Shepard ukázal k druhým vratům a rozkázal „Garre zajeď tam. Podivám se po ovládání." Garrus s transportérem zastavil u vrat a Shepard vystoupil. Spatřil dveře do strážní věže a s brokovnicí v ruce vešel dovnitř. Místnost vypadala prázdná, vzápětí se ale ozval typický mechanický bzukot. V příštím okamžiku se objevil gethský voják. Shepard ho k sobě bioticky přitáhl a pak mu ustřelil hlavu. Potom sáhl na ovládací panel a otevřel vrata. Rychle se vrátil do transpotéru a jeli dál.

Čím víc se blížili k podzemnímu komplexu, tím silnější kladli Gethové odpor. Garrus musel kličkovat mezi raketami a plasmovými střelami z palpostů, což s poškozeným vozidlem nebylo zrovna snadné. Dařilo se jim však prostřílet se skrz zástupy útočících strojů. Nyní se nacházeli poblíž vjezdu do jakéhosi tunelu, když se jim do cesty postavil do cesty nový nepřítel.

Byl to opět jeden z gethských palpostů, tenhle však byl dvakrát větší a obklopen pěšáky s raketomety. „Kolos!" Zakřičel Garrus a začal se vyhýbat palbě. Štíty transportéru, už tak dost slabé, se začaly vyčerpávat.

„Vypadni odtud, toho šmejda musíme sundat z dálky!" Zařval Shepard. Garrus otočil vozidlo doslova na pětníku a zamířil do bezpečné vzdálenosti od Kolosu. Wrex zamířil a vystřelil. Střela se ale odrazila od silných štítů nepřítele. Kolosus vyplivl další plasmovou bombu. Ta prolétla těsně kolem transportéru a užrala část štítů.

Wrex znovu vypálil a tentokrát vyřadil protivníkovi štíty. Garrus šlápl na plyn a rozjel se přímo ke Kolosu. Rána z bezprostřední blízkosti by ho najisto zlikvidovala. Transportér se těsně vyhnul další bombě. Wrex jen zařval „Čas zhebnout, hovado plechový!" a následující rána z děla doslova Kolos rozpůlila.

Kaidan si oddychl. „Doufám, že dál to půjde bez problémů. Další takovej bastard by nás mohl roztrhat na kusy."

Další nepříjemné překvapení se však po cestě neukázalo. Narazili jen na pár gethských vojáků, kteří byli buď rozstříleni palbou z kulometu, nebo skončili pod koly vozidla. Po pár minutách však transportér zůstal stát před skalní branou, do které se už nevešel.

„Tak vylezte, pánové." Řekl Shepard, když si odepínal pás. „Vypadá to, že dál půjdeme pěšky."

Shepardův tým se zbraněmi v rukou vylezl z vozidla a pěšky se vydal ke vstupu do podzemí. Gethové se na ně téměř okamžitě sesypali. Shepard a jeho společnící však na ně byli připraveni a likvidovali je palbou ze zbraní, biotickými útoky a technickýmí schopnostmi. Trvalo jim však několik minut, než se skrz blokádu dostali, protože gethských vojáku zde bylo opravdu hodně. Podmínky jim navíc ztěžovalo příšerné horko.

Shepard cítil, jak mu po zádech teče pot. „Tomu teda říkám bejt v troubě." Poznamenal.

„A to jsem si myslel, že na Palavenu je hic." Prohlásil otráveně Garrus.

Wrex jejich rozhovor poslouchal a zasmál se. „Ještě tak o padesát stupňů víc a začalo by mi bejt nepříjemně. Jak se vede vám savcům, Sheparde?" Zeptal se provokativně.

Kaidan se ušklíbl. „Hic nebo ne, je to pořád lepší než ty debilní migrény."

Před nimi se objevilo něco jako pracovní plošina s nějakými nádržemi. Poblíž stál vstup do podzemí. Shepard pomalu postupoval vpřed, ostatní zkoumali okolí pro případ, že by na ně něco vyskočilo. V okamžiku, kdy míjeli několik železných kontejnerů, se ozval ohlušující rachot. Gethská loď se vrátila a přímo před nimi vysadila několik vojáků…a jeden palpost. Vzduchem najednou začal skákat typ Gethů, který Shepard nikdy předtím neviděl. Vypadali víc 'organicky' než normální pěšáci a jejich nohy se stavbou podobaly nohám žab. Gethský palpost vystřelil.

Shepard zařval „Kryjte se!" a jen o několik málo centimetrů se vyhnul plasmové kouli. Zbytek týmu se krčil za bednami a střílel po pěšácích, kteří se dostali příliš blízko. Shepard měl jednoho z nich na mušce a chystal se vystřelit, když se mu puška zablokovala. Shepard zanadával a všiml si jednoho z gethských 'skokanů', který se opíral zády o nádrž a mířil přímo na něj. Shepard odhodil zbraň a s nepříjemným protivníkem bioticky mrštil o zem. Wrexovi, Kaidanovi a Garrovi už se podařilo vyřídit gethské pěšáky, kvůli palpostu se ale nemohli hnout z místa. Shepard se rozběhl k nim a přitom se vyhnul několika střelám.

„Připravte se, jdeme sejmout ten palpost!" Shepard jim rychle vysvětlil svůj plán. Všichni čtyři najednou vyskočili z krytu. Garrus a Kaidan aktivovali omni-nástroje a přetížili protivníkovi štíty. Shepard a Wrex potom hodili na palpost warpové koule. Gethský tank se zatřásl a klesl k zemi, stále však ještě mohl střílet.

Plasmová bomba se otřela o Wrexe a jeho štíty zablikaly a zmizely. Wrex rychle kontroval biotickou bariérou, což mu zachránilo život. Wrex vyčerpaně klesl na kolena. Garrus vyskočil z krytu a bezchybnou ranou zasáhl citlivé místo: palpost vybuchl ve spršce jisker a skácel se k zemi. Kaidan přiběhl k Wrexovi, který se pomalu sbíral ze země, s úlevou však zjistil, že kroganský valečník je v pořádku. Shepard sebral pušku, kterou předtím v zápalu boje zahodil. Pokynul ostatním a všichni se vydali do podzemí.

Dlouhý tunel je zavedl do rozsáhlé jeskyně, kde na její protější straně byla částečně odkryta jakási ocelově šedá struktura. Podél jeskyně bylo vybudováno železné lešení. Jeskyní se rozlehl typicky gethský mechanický zvuk, zesílený ozvěnou. Shepard otráveně zasténal a vytáhl brokovnici. Museli tohle místo důkladně vyčistit.

Jeden z Gethů zaútočil zblízka na Sheparda. Ten se akorát otočil a vystřelil mu do těla díru. Ani se neobtěžoval mířit. Kaidan mezitím jiného bioticky odhodil přes zábradlí a stroj se zřítil do propasti. Shepardův tým se hnal po lešení a dál střílel do mechanických nepřátel. Wrex srazil jednoho z gethských pěšáků na zem a rozšlápl mu hlavu. Garrus jinému sabotoval zbraň a potom ho rozstřílel na kusy. Během dalších několika vteřin se rozhostilo ticho.

Shepard přešel k zábradlí a podíval se do propasti pod sebou. Pevná zem byla vidět až v hloubce okolo sta metrů. „Pěkná výška." Zabručel si pro sebe.

Kaidana zaujala šedá struktura, podobající se věži. „Podívejte se na to. Vypadá to skoro, jako by se ta jeskyně kolem tý struktury…vytvořila."

„Je to úplně stejný styl, jaký používali Protheáni." Poznamenal Garrus. „Ještě nikdy jsem neviděl Protheánský ruiny. Eh…Citadela se nepočítá, samozřejmě."

Wrex si odfrkl „Jo, v něčem takovym by se Protheáni určitě cejtili jako doma."

Čtveřice našla výtah a svezla se o několik metrů níž na další plošinu. Když kráčeli po lešení, prohlíželi si jeskyni a tajemnou protheánskou stavbu. Věž byla vidět po celé výšce jekyně a měla v sobě zvláštní jakoby oválné otvory. Nikdo nic neříkal, vypadalo to téměř, jako by nikdo z nich nechtěl prastarou stavbu ani slovem znesvětit. Skupinka narazila na další výtah a nastoupila dovnitř. Výtah chvíli jel dolů, pak najednou začal jiskřit a nakonec se s trhnutím zastavil. Shepard zavrávoral a chytl se klece výtahu. Ostatní se jakýmsi zázrakem také udrželi na nohou.

Wrex jen tak mimochodem poznamenal „Na mě nekoukejte, já za nic nemůžu." Shepard se ušklíbl a vylezl ze zaseklého výtahu. Lešení bylo v těchto místech napůl zhroucené a zela v něm široká díra. Shepard udělal pár kroků vpřed. Najednou se ozval ustrašený ženský hlas.

„Eh…haló? Mohl by mi někdo pomoct? Prosím?"

Shepard pokynul svým společníkům, aby ho následovali. Prohlédl si díru před sebou a seskočil na rampu pod ní. Otočil se a spatřil mladou Asarijku vznášející se v jakési zářivě modré 'bublině'. Měla na sobě zelenošedou laboratorní kombinézu a nemohla se hýbat. Vypadala vyčerpaně a jevila známky dehydratace. Shepard přemýšlel, jak dlouhou dobu už tady strávila. Mezitím seskočili dolů také ostatní členové týmu.

Asarijka upřela na Sheparda své azurově modré oči a vykřikla „Slyšíte mě tam venku? Jsem tady uvězněná, potřebuji pomoc!"

Wrex na ni zasyčel „Krucinál buď zticha! Akorát sem nalákáš Gethy!"

Kaidan se na něj otočil a zašeptal „Uklidni se Wrexi. Přišli jsme ji zachránit a ne vyděsit k smrti!"

Shepard si jejich rozmluvy nevšímal. „Jasně, slyšíme vás. Jste doktorka T'Soni, předpokládám."

Asarijská doktorka se trochu uklidnila „Díky Bohyni! Už jsem si nemyslela, že by mě tady někdo hledal!" Potom ztišila hlas a vysvětlovala „Poslouchejte, tahle věc, ve které jsem, je protheánské bezpečnostní zařízení. Nemohu se ale hýbat, takže potřebuji, abyste mě odsud dostali, chápete?"

„Jak jste v té bublině skončila?" Ptal se Shepard.

„Prozkoumávala jsem tyhle ruiny, když se tady ukázali Gethové." Vysvětlovala doktorka. „Takže jsem se tu schovala. Věřili byste tomu? Gethové, a mimo Závoj! Aktivovala jsem obranný systém věže, věděla jsem, že je bariéra udrží zpátky. Ale když jsem ji zapnula, musela jsem zmáčknout něco, co jsem neměla. Teď jsem tu uvězněná. Musíte mě odsud dostat, prosím!"

Garrus zvedl ruku a řekl „Ještě jedna věc. Vaše matka, Matriarcha Benezia, pracuje se Sarenem Arteriem, bývalým Přízrakem, který zradil Radu. Chci vědět, na čí straně jste vy."

Asarijka se tvářila zmateně a trochu podrážděně odpověděla „Co? Já nejsem na ničí straně! Možná jsem dcera Benezie, ale nejsem jako ona! Vždyť jsme spolu nemluvily už několik let! Prosím, dostaňte mě odsud!"

„Dostaneme vás odsud." Řekl Shepard a prohlížel si vlnící se bariéru mezi ním a doktorkou. Položil na ni ruku, bariéra se však ani nehnula. „Nejdřív ale budeme muset přijít na to, jak se dostat přes tuhle věc."

„Tady u mě je ovládací panel, který by tu věc měl vypnout. Problém ale je, že ta bariéra nejde vypnout zvenčí. Netuším, jak se k tomu panelu dostanete." Odpověděla doktorka.

Shepard se obrátil ke svému týmu a rozkázal „Slyšeli jste doktorku, porozhlídněte se tu po něčem, co by se nám mohlo hodit!"

Asarijka se na Sheparda zadívala a polohlasem dodala „Buďte opatrní, poblíž je tu Krogan s Gethy. Už se několikrát pokusili dostat za bariéru." Trhla sebou, když se ozvala střelba.

Shepard vytáhl zbraň a odpověděl „Budu rychlejší než on. Teď se musím postarat o pár kamarádů!" Rychle se rozhlédl a uviděl skupinku gethských vojáků, kteří se k nim přibližovali zezdola. Už byli pod palbou Garra a ostatních. Shepard zasáhl jednoho pěšáka warpovou koulí a roztrhl ho na dvě poloviny. Druhého skosil dávkami z útočné pušky. Zbytek Gethů zlikvidoval mix Garrovy ostrostřelby a biotických útoků Kaidana a Wrexe.

Shepard doběhl ke zbytku týmu a ptal se „Našli jste něco?"

Garrus se usmál a odpověděl „Řek bych, že máme víc štěstí než rozumu. Támhle je důlní laser, a míří přímo na tu věž. Jestli se mi ho podaří zprovoznit, mohli bychom se dovnitř propálit."

„Skvěle. Pojďme to věc prozkoumat." Řekl Shepard a všichni se šli podívat na obrovský stroj. Laser ležel na hromadě kamení a skutečně, mířil na patu věže, ukrytou pod skálou. Garrus s Kaidanem klekli k ovládacímu panelu a chvíli s ním manipulovali. Po chvíli Kaidan ukázal palec nahoru. Laser se s hučením začal nabíjet a po pár vteřinách se ozval strašlivý hluk, když se laser propálil horninou, jakoby to byla jen vrstva papíru. Paprsek se dokonce trefil přímo do jednoho ze zvláštních otvorů ve věži.

„Zadní vrátka otevřena." Prohlásil Garrus s úšklebkem. Čtveřice nyní volně vstoupila do věže. Nyní je ale čekal jiný problém. Bublina věznící doktorku byla o patro výš než oni.

Všichni začali horečně přemýšlet. Wrex si najednou všiml jiného panelu na jakési plošině ve středu věže a šťouchl do Garra. Garrus se k panelu rozběhl, ale nemohl přijít na to, který symbol ovládá kterou funkci. Muselo to být protheánské písmo. Shepard se podíval na kontrolky. Připadaly mu naprosto cizí, ale přitom měl pocit, jako by je už někde viděl. Nadechl se a sáhl na jedno z tlačítek. Plošina se zatřásla a začala stoupat. Garrus se podíval na Sheparda se zmateným výrazem v obličeji „Jak jste věděl, co máte zmáčknout?" Shepard jen pokrčil rameny, neboť to sám nevěděl. Plošina se zastavila v patře s uvězněnou doktorkou.

Asarijka se ohlédla přes rameno a spatřila ty samé lidi, kteří před chvílí stáli před bariérou. „Jak…jak jste se sem dostali?" Ptala se zmateně. „Myslela jsem si, že se za tu bariéru nedá nijak dostat!"

„Propálili jsme se dovnitř laserem. Hračka." Prohlásil Kaidan.

„Ano…jistě, to dává smysl. Prosím, dostaňte mě odsud, než sem přijdou další Gethové. Támhleto tlačítko by mělo vypnout to ochranné pole!" Odpověděla doktorka a trhla hlavou směrem k ovládacímu panelu. Garrus k němu přistoupil a vypnul ochranné pole.

Modrá bublina zmizela a doktorka dopadla na podlahu. Shepard k ní přistoupil a pomohl jí vstát. „Musíme odsud vypadnout. Můžete chodit?" Ptal se Shepard.

Doktorka se s jeho pomocí postavila a odpověděla „Snad ano…aspoň doufám." Podívala se na něj a dodala „Ve středu té věže je výtah…aspoň myslím, že je to výtah. Měl by nás odsud dostat."

Shepard se otočil na ostatní a prohlásil „Tak na co čekáte? Padáme odsud!" Skupinka se obrátila k výtahu.

Doktorka se podívala na Sheparda, ve tváři výraz napovídající, že ji něco tíží. „Já…pořád tomu nemůžu uvěřit." Řekla váhavě. „Proč by Gethové šli zrovna po mě? Myslíte si, že je v tom Benezia zapletena?"

Wrex se na ni otočil a zabručel „Saren jde po nějakym Převaděči nebo co. Vy ste expertka na Protheány, takže asi chce, abyste mu ho pomohla najít."

Asarijka vytřeštila oči. „P…Převaděč? Ale já nevím…" Jeskyně se začala otřásat a přerušila ji v půli věty. Všichni se poděšeně rozhlíželi na všechny strany.

„Tohle není dobrý." Zamumlal Garrus.

„Tyhle ruiny nejsou stabilní, ten laser musel spustit seismickou činnost!" Vykřikla doktorka a hnala se k ovládání výtahu „Musíme se odsud dostat, tohle místo se co nevidět zhroutí!"

Výtah se rozjel nahoru. Shepard štěkl do vysílačky „Jokere! Okamžitě zaměř můj signál a zaleť sem s Normandií, a pohni sebou!"

Joker se ozval téměř okamžitě a líně odpověděl „Provedu, veliteli. Jdu na to, čas příletu přibližně za osm minut."

„Tohle VŮBEC není dobrý!" Zařval Garrus. Kaidan se začal střídavě modlit a nadávat.

Wrex jen naštvaně zavrčel „Jestli tady chcípnu, tak ho zabiju!"

Výtah jel ještě pár vteřin a zastavil se v nejvyšším patře. Shepard si všiml východu z věže a spatřil vstupní tunel, kterým do jeskyně přišli. Byl tu však jeden problém. V cestě jim stál kroganský žoldák a čtveřice gethských vojáků.

Krogan spatřil pětici vetřelců a usmál se. „Vzdejte se!" Potom s úšklebkem dodal „Anebo ne. To bude větší sranda."

Shepard se zamračil a zakřičel na cizího žoldáka „Jestli sis toho ještě nevšiml, tak tohle místo nám brzo spadne na hlavu!"

Krogan se zašklebil a řekl „Paráda, co? Díky, že ste nám pomohli zbavit se těch energetickejch štítů. Vydejte nám doktorku."

Shepard se rozzářil biotickou aurou a zavrčel „Tak to si pro ni budeš muset jít."

Krogan jen řekl „Líbí se mi tvůj přístup, Člověče." Potom zařval a zaútočil.

Wrex zařval na Sheparda „Postarejte se o Gethy, já du po tom Kroganovi!" Shepard a Garrus začali střílet po gethských pěšácích, zatímco Kaidan se držel poblíž doktorky a chránil ji před nepřátelskou palbou. Wrex zatím bojoval s kroganským žoldákem. Souboj vypadal nerozhodně, Wrex však byl daleko zkušenější než jeho protivník.

„Roztrhám tě na cucky, dědku!" Chvástal se žoldák a udeřil Wrexe pod bradu.

„Já už byl válečníkem, když ty sis ještě sral pod nohy, zelenáči." Zavrčel Wrex. Vyhnul se dalšímu úderu a prudkým výpadem srazil protivníka na zem. Kroganský žoldák se ještě snažil zvednout a zaútočit, když Wrex vytáhl dýku a vší silou mu ji po rukojeť zarazil do hlavy. Soupeř se svalil na zem jako loutka, které někdo přestřihl provázky.

Shepard odhodil posledního pěšáka na stěnu a ohlédl se po ostatních členech týmu, když mu levým ramenem náhle projela ostrá bolest. Nevšiml si gethského odstřelovače, který se chopil šance a vystřelil na velitele. Síla zásahu vyrazila Shepardovi brokovnici z ruky. Shepard zanadával a rychle sáhl po pistoli. V okamžiku, kdy na něj zamířil, však odstřelovač zmizel. Rychle se otočil a spatřil doktorku, ještě zářící biotickou aurou.

Shepard se usmál a řekl „Díky. Vypadá to, že teď jsme si kvit." Doktorka se na něj podívala a úsměv mu vrátila.

Kaidan k nim přiběhl a zařval „Na gratulace není čas! Musíme odsud vypadnout, a to rychle!" Skupina vyběhla z věže a zamířila k východu z jeskyně. Otřesy začaly nabírat na síle a ze stěn a stropu ze sypal prach a úlomky skály. Shepard se na okamžik otočil a vytřeštil oči, když viděl, jak se lešení za ním začalo rozpadat.

„Dělejte, pohyb, pohyb!" Řval, když kolem něj proběhli Wrex s doktorkou, a pak se rozběhl za nimi. Kaidan a Garrus už byli téměř u vstupního tunelu. Všichni běželi co nejrychleji a uhýbali před padajícími kameny. Doktorka po cestě upadla. Shepard ji rychle vzal do náruče a znovu se rozběhl. Zavrčel bolestí, když ho menší balvan zasáhl do zraněného ramene, a cítil, jak mu krev zvolna zaplavuje zbroj. Konečně vběhl do tunelu a běžel, co mu síly stačily. Doktorka se ho jednou rukou držela kolem krku a druhou si chránila hlavu.

Shepard s doktorkou v náručí vyběhl z podzemí v okamžiku, kdy se strop jeskyně zhroutil a tunelem na povrch vystřelil sloup prachu. Ostatní už čekali venku. Normandie už byla na místě a vznášela se pár metrů nad zemí. Shepard klesl vyčerpaně na kolena a snažil se popadnout dech. Doktorka se ho pustila a pomohla mu vstát. Všichni rychle naskočili na palubu Normandie a ta se okamžitě zvedla do vzduchu. Pár vteřin poté vystřelil z podzemí proud lávy a zaplavil místo, kde se loď ještě před chvílí nacházela.


	11. X Oddech

_SSV Normandie, na cestě do systému Widow_

Členové pozemního týmu společně s Ashley a Tali již seděli na židlích v komunikační místnosti. Ti, co se účastnili akce na Theru, byli ještě pokrytí prachem z rozpadající se jeskyně. Kromě velitele však nikdo neutrpěl vážnější zranění. Hned potom, co se vrátili na loď, musel Shepard s prostřeleným ramenem okamžitě na ošetřovnu, kde mu Chakwasová ránu důkladně vyčistila a zašila. Rovněž mu na 24 hodin zakázala jakoukoli námahavou činnost.

Joker si přes interkom dovolil pronést malou poznámku. „Tohle bylo o fous, veliteli. Ještě pár vteřin a už bysme se koupali v roztavený síře. Normandie není vybavená pro přistání na vybuchujících sopkách. Maj dost nepříjemnej sklon usmažit nám senzory a roztavit trup. To jenom pro příště, abyste věděl."

Shepard, s ještě ovázaným ramenem, nad pilotovým sarkasmem jen zakroutil hlavou. Stejně tak nikdo z ostatních se Jokerovu vtípku nesmál. Doktorka T'Soni se zamračila a řekla nevěřícně „Málem jsme tam zahynuli, a váš pilot si z toho ještě dělá legraci?"

Shepard se zašklebil a prohlásil „Někdy se Joker fakt chová jako kretén. Nevšímejte si ho, já si s ním o tom ještě promluvím."

„Aha, to musí být lidská záležitost." Odpověděla doktorka „Já…nemám s jednáním s vaší rasou moc zkušeností, veliteli. Ale jsem vám vděčná. Zachránil jste mi život. Ti Gethové by mě zabili, nebo by mě odvlekli k Sarenovi."

„Co s vámi Saren měl za plány? Víte něco o Převaděči?" Zeptal se Kaidan.

„Vím jen, že byl nějak spojen se zánikem Protheánů. V tomto oboru jsem skutečným odborníkem. Posledních padesát let jsem strávila tím, že jsem se nažila zjistit, co se s nimi stalo." Řekla doktorka.

Shepard zvedl obočí. „Padesát? A kolik že vám je let?" Zeptal se.

Doktorka znervózněla. „Já…hrozně nerada to říkám, ale je mi jen sto šest let."

„**Jenom** sto šest?" Vyhrkla Ashley a pak řekla se smíchem „Hergot, já jenom doufám, že budu v tomhle věku taky tak dobře vypadat!"

„Krátce žijícím rasám, jako je vaše, může sto let připadat jako dlouhá doba." Odpověděla doktorka. „Mezi Asarijkami mě ale vlastně považují ještě za dítě. Právě proto se mému výzkumu nedostalo pozornosti, jakou by zasloužil. Kvůli tomu, že jsem tak mladá, odmítají ostatní Asarijky moje teorie o osudu Protheánů."

Asarijská vědkyně začala mluvit o výsledcích svého výzkumu. Shepard se od ní dozvěděl, že Protheáni nebyli první rasou, která záhadně zmizela, a že hmotové vysílače a Citadela byly dílem rasy, která přišla ještě před nimi. Podle jejích slov se tento jakýsi cyklus opakoval vícekrát a znamenal, že pokaždé, kdy povstala nějaká velká civilizace, byla náhle násilně vymýcena. Shepard cítil, jak mu běhá mráz po zádech. Všechny doktorčiny poznatky a vize z majáku do sebe dokonale zapadaly.

Sheparda ovládl pocit děsu. Zhluboka se nadechl, aby se uklidnil, a řekl „Protheáni byli vyhubeni rasou inteligentních strojů, nazývaných Smrťáci."

„S…Smrťáci? Ale o těch jsem nikdy neslyšela. Jak jste na to přišel? Jaké máte důkazy?" Ptala se okamžitě doktorka.

Shepard už měl předem připravenou odpověď. „Na Edenu Primě jsme objevili poškozený protheánský maják. Předal mi nějakou vizi. Pořád se snažím přijít na to, co vlastně má znamenat."

Doktorka se zamyslela. „Maják…vize…ano, to dává smysl. Protheánské majáky jsou navrženy tak, aby informaci přenesly přímo do mysli uživatele. Najít takový, který ještě funguje, je vzácnost. Není divu, že Gethové napadli Eden Primu. Funkční maják, i když silně poškozený, stojí za téměř jakékoli riziko." Nadechla se a pokračovala. „Majáky ale byly naprogramované pouze pro interakci s protheánskou fyziologií. Jakékoli informace, které jste obdržel, musely být zmatené, nejasné. Divím se, že vám to všechno vůbec dávalo nějaký smysl. Slabší mysl by takový proces zcela zničil. Musíte mít velice silnou vůli, veliteli." Doktorka na něj hleděla téměř jako na nějaký zázrak.

„Anebo jsem jenom extrémně tvrdohlavej. Tak či tak se mi to vyplatilo." Řekl Shepard žertem.

Ashley najednou překvapivě podrážděně prohlásila „Tohle je sice hezký, ale nepomůže nám to najít ani Převaděč, ani Sarena."

„Samozřejmě, máte pravdu." Odpověděla doktorka zaraženě. „Omlouvám se, to byla jen moje vědecká zvídavost. Bohužel nemám žádné informace, které by vám pomohly najít Převaděč. Nebo Sarena."

„To je fakt úžasný." Zabručela Ashley. „Takže výlet na magmatický peklo nám byl k ničemu."

Shepard byl nepřátelským přístupem náčelnice k asarijské doktorce poněkud překvapen. Udělal si v duchu poznámku, že by si s Ashley o tom měl někdy promluvit. Znovu se otočil na doktorku a řekl „Nevím, proč vás Saren chtěl vyřadit ze hry. Ale podle mě by bylo lepší, kdybychom vás vzali s sebou."

Doktorka vstala a pomalu přešla k Shepardovi. „Děkuji vám, veliteli. Saren by si časem pro mě mohl znovu přijít a zatím neznám bezpečnější místo než vaši loď. A moje znalosti o Protheánech by se časem mohly hodit."

„A její biotika se bude hodit, až zas dojde na bitku." Ozval se Wrex. Měl pravdu, doktorka už na Theru předvedla, že je velmi silná biotička, což by v bitvě s nepřítelem mohlo vyrovnat síly.

Shepard jí podal ruku a řekl „Vítejte v týmu, doktorko T'Soni." Doktorka mu jí jemně potřásla a usmála se.

„Prosím, říkejte mi Liara. Jsem vám velice vděčná, že…" Doktorka se odmlčela v půli věty a viditelně zbledla. „Omlouvám se, je mi nějak nevolno…"

„Kdy jste naposledy jedla? Nebo spala? Doktorka Chakwasová by se na vás měla podívat." Řekl Kaidan.

Liara už chtěla něco namítat, Shepard však jen řekl „Zajděte za doktorkou Chakwasovou, berte to jako přímý rozkaz, Liaro. Poručík Alenko vás doprovodí." Potom se obrátil k ostatním a prohlásil „Posádko, rozchod."

„Hlášení z mise na Theru bylo založeno do spisu, veliteli. Mám to odeslat Radě?" Zeptal se Joker přes interkom.

„Jo, odešli jim to, Jokere." Odpověděl Shepard.

„Navazuji spojení, veliteli." Téměř okamžitě se objevily hologramy členů Rady.

„Dostali jsme zprávu, veliteli. Pokud tomu dobře rozumím, doktorka T'Soni je nyní na palubě." Začala asarijská radní.

„Doufám jen, že jste provedl náležitá bezpečnostní opatření." Prohlásil turiánský radní.

Shepard jen chladně odpověděl „Doktorka je na naší straně. Gethové se ji pokoušeli zabít."

„Benezia by nikdy Sarenovi nedovolila, aby jí zabil dceru." Řekla asarijská radní.

„Možná o tom neví." Spekuloval salariánský radní.

„Anebo ji vůbec neznáme." Turiánský radní se zamračil. „Nikdy bychom nečekali, že se z ní stane zrádce."

„Aspoň, že mise byla úspěšná." Řekl salariánský radní.

„S výjimkou naprostého zničení důležitých Protheánských vykopávek. Bylo tohle opravdu nutné, Sheparde?" Zeptal se podrážděně turiánský radní.

Shepard se zamračil a vyštěkl „Málem jsme tam dole přišli o život a vám záleží na nějakých pitomých ruinách?"

„Rozumím, veliteli. Mise musí mít vždycky přednost." Odpověděl salariánský radní.

„Budeme čekat na další hlášení, veliteli." Asarijská radní uzavřela debatu a hologramy zmizeli. Shepard nevěřícně zavrtěl hlavou a odešel z komunikační místnosti. Musel odeslat požadavek na nové obrněné vozidlo, neboť původní, značně poškozený transportér nechali na Theru. Do příletu na Citadelu zbývalo ještě přes dvanáct hodin.

* * *

><p>Shepard se protáhl a vstal z postele. Po akci na Theru byl rozlámaný a tříhodinový spánek ho trochu vzpružil. Oblékl na sebe uniformu a vyšel z kajuty. U stolu seděla Ashley a před sebou měla hrnek kafe. Všimla si velitele a se zasalutováním se zvedla ze židle. Shepard odpověděl stejným gestem.<p>

Náčelnice na chvíli znejistěla a nakonec se zeptala „Veliteli, máte chvilku? Potřebuju s vámi mluvit."

„S posádkou se snažím mluvit vždy otevřeně." Řekl Shepard a posadil se naproti ni. „Jestli máte nějaké problémy, sem s nimi."

„Fajn." Ashley vypadala nervózně. Nakonec odpověděla „Vím, že na Normandii to funguje jinak, ale dělají mi starosti ti mimozemšťani na palubě. Se vší úctou, veliteli, měli by mít přístup k celý lodi?"

„Vy jim nevěříte, protože to nejsou Lidé, je to tak?" Zeptal se Shepard.

„Tohle je nejpokročilejší loď Aliance." Odpověděla Ashley. „Nemyslím si, že bychom je měli nechat vrtat se v systémech lodi, jako motory, senzory, zbraně a…"

Shepard ji přerušil. „Jsou to naši spojenci, Williamsová, a já osobně jim věřím. Sami se rozhodli, že mi pomůžout sejmout Sarena a mají pro to dobrý důvody. Nejsou tady proto, že by to po nich chtěl někdo jiný."

„Já jim stejně nevěřím." Ohradila se Ashley. „Tali se dá věřit, vždyť Gethové zahnali Kvariány do exilu, a navíc její znalosti se nám budou hodit. Ale co ti další? Nemyslim si, že Vakarian je až tak moc ochotnej dostat turiánskýho Přízraka, vždyť Saren je jedním z jeho lidu. Wrex je jen obyčejnej žoldák, stačí, když mu někdo zaplatí víc, a vykašle se na nás. A tahle T'Soni je dcerou Sarenova spojence, chápete? Nevěřím tomu, že by se svoji matkou roky nemluvila, vždyť jsou přece rodina. Já prostě říkám, že teď se možná můžou tvářit jako spojenci, ale nemůžeme se spoléhat na to, že spojenci zůstanou i do budoucna."

Shepard se na Ashley ostře zadíval a řekl „Vaše obavy jsou zbytečný, náčelnice. Garrus nám dobrovolně pomohl najít důkaz o Sarenově zradě a to mluví samo za sebe. Wrex za prvý odměnu nečeká, a za druhý se nepodobá tomu, co bych od Krogana normálně čekal, takže myslím, že nás všechny ještě překvapí. Co se Liary týče, Saren se jí pokusil zabít, a Benezia by mu nic takového normálně nedovolila. Buď vůbec nevěděla, co Saren chystal, anebo to věděla a nic neudělala, což je ještě horší." Shepard se na okamžik zamyslel a zeptal se „To nevěříte jenom jim, anebo mimozemšťanům obecně?"

„Podívejte, když po vás jde rozzuřenej medvěd, a jedinej způsob, jak přežít, je poštvat na něj svýho psa a zdrhnout, tak to uděláte. Jakkoli toho psa milujete, není to Člověk." Odpověděla Ashley. „Nejsem rasista, říkám jen, že Lidi se musí umět spolehnout sami na sebe. Jakkoli šlechetně se naši mimozemský spojenci tvářej, tak se na nás vykašlou, když budou zatlačeni do kouta. Členové jejich vlastní rasy pro ně budou vždycky důležitější než Lidi."

„Lidi se v tomhle směru chovají podobně, věřte mi." Prohlásil Shepard. „Podívejte se třeba na stranu Terra Firma."

„Terra Firma není nic jinýho než banda šakalů." Řekla Ashley. „Zakladatelé měli ideály, ale dnes už je to celý jenom o xenofobii a předsudkách. Já jenom doufám, že moje důvody jsou racionálnější. Všichni moji předkové – otec, dědeček, prababička – ti všichni přijali zbraň a složili přísahu. Asi jsme už všichni zvyklý považovat zájmy Země za svoje vlastní." Pokrčila rameny.

Shepard musel uznat, že Ashley měla pro svůj postoj celkem dobré důvody. Nesouhlasil s tím, ale chápal to. Nakonec řekl „Chápu vaše obavy ohledně našich mimozemských spojenců, ale teď jsou tady a vy budete s nimi muset spolupracovat. Možná byste ale mohla zkusit nesoudit je jenom kvůli jejich rase."

Ashley se s úsměvem napřímila a ironicky zasalutovala „Žádný problém, veliteli. Vy řeknete 'skoč', já řeknu 'jak vysoko', řekněte 'polib Turiána', já řeknu 'na jakou tvář'."

„Cooože?" Řekl se smíchem Garrus, když vstoupil do jídelny. Wrex dupal za ním.

Ashley okamžitě zrudla, zatímco Shepard se začal hlasitě smát. Ashley se na něj zamračila, ale ona sama měla co dělat, aby potlačila smích. Po chvíli se Shepard nakonec s veškerým úsilím uklidnil a zeptal se „Jak dlouho jsi nás poslouchal, Garre?"

„Slyšel jsem jenom tu část s líbáním Turiánů. Zbytek radši ani nechci vědět." Odpověděl Garrus s úšklebkem a posadil se za stůl.

„Nebylo to nic, co by tě mělo znervózňovat." Usmál se Shepard a otočil se na Wrexe, který si mezitím přinesl vrchovatý tác s nějakým jídlem a položil ho na stůl. „Jsou tady ještě volný židle, abys věděl." Poznamenal, když si Krogan nesedl.

Wrex jen mrknul na jednu z židlí a zabručel „To je pěkně blbej nápad. Něco tak titěrnýho by mě ani neuneslo." Jednoduše jedl vestoje a nijak nehleděl na způsoby.

Do jídelny vešla Tali a rozhlédla se. Shepard na ni zamával a řekl nahlas „Vidím, že si moji radu konečně vzala vážně."

Tali jen zavrtěla hlavou. „Vlastně…Adams mě donutil, abych si šla odpočinout."

„Aby ne, trávíš u toho reaktoru víc času než všichni ostatní lidi ze strojovny dohromady." Rýpnul si Garrus.

„Stejně jako ty věčně něco provádíš s transportérem?" Zeptala se Tali.

„Hele, někdo ho musí udržovat v pojízdnym stavu." Bránil se Garrus. „Beztak, teď už mám volno…potom, co jsme ho nechali na Theru."

„Buď bez obav, Vakariane. Tady se vždycky nějaká práce najde." Ušklíbla se Ashley.

„Toho se nebojím." Řekl Garrus. „Tady se mi to líbí víc než v C-SECu. Dělám něco, co je opravdu důležitý, a ještě spolupracuju s Přízrakem."

„Ty už jsi někdy předtím dělal s Přízrakem?" Zeptal se Shepard.

„To ne, ale vím o nich celkem dost. Přízraci si tvoří svoje vlastní pravidla. Můžete se s věcma vypořádat, jak uznáte za vhodný. V C-SECu vás ale pravidlama akorát obtěžují, a na byrokracii tam narážíte na každym rohu."

„Pravidla jsou tady vždycky z dobrýho důvodu, ne?" Namítl Shepard.

„Možná. Někdy mi ale pravidla jenom brání dělat mou práci." Řekl Garrus hořce. „Když už se snažim někoho dopadnout, nemělo by záležet na tom, jak to dělám. Ale lidi v C-SECu chtějí, aby se věci dělaly jejich způsobem. Na prvním místě protokoly a procedury. Právě proto jsem odešel."

„Takže jsi odešel, protože se ti nelíbil jejich styl?" Nechápala Ashley.

„Není to jenom o tomhle." Ohradil se Garrus. „Nezačalo to celý špatně, ale jak mě postupně povyšovali, tak mě pravidla svazovaly čím dál víc. Způsob, jakým se C-SEC vypořádal se Sarenem, byl prostě typický. Nesnášel jsem to…a odchod stejně tak."

„Já jenom doufám, že ses rozhod správně." Odpověděl Shepard. „Nerad bych, abys toho potom litoval."

„No, tak nějak kvůli tomu jsem se přidal k vám, veliteli." Přiznal Garrus. „Byla to moje šance vypadnout z Citadely, vidět, jak se věci mají mimo C-SEC. Každopádně toho využiju. A když mi přes rameno nebude koukat vedení C-SECu, možná budu moct dělat svou práci pro změnu po mým."

Shepard se zamračil. Věděl, že to, co řekl, myslel Garrus dobře, ale nemohl ho nechat skákat po hlavě do problémů bez jakékoli úvahy. Podíval se na něj a řekl „Chci, aby v tomhle mezi náma bylo jasno, Garre. Mým pravidlem je chránit životy nevinných lidí. Pokud kvůli tvý zbrklosti dojde někdo z nich k úhoně, tak tady končíš. Rozumíme si?"

Garrus zaraženě odpověděl „Nechtěl jsem…rozumím, veliteli."

Wrex, který zrovna dojedl svoji obrovskou porci, jenom zabručel „Na tak dobrýho válečníka seš dost útlocitnej, Sheparde." Potom se otočil ke Garrovi. „Když už mluvíme vo tobě, Garre, jak ses vyrovnal s tim, že zrádcem je zrovna turiánskej Přízrak, co?"

Garrus jen úsečně odpověděl „Saren je buď zrádce, anebo šílenec. Když se ho zbavíme, aspoň tím Turiánům obnovíme jejich dobrou pověst."

Wrex se uchechtl a sarkasticky prohlásil. „To rád slyšim. Při představě, že by lidi nemilovali Turiány, sem pomalu nemoh spát." Wrex hlasitě zívl a při odchodu z jídelny jen tak mimochodem řekl „Du chrápat." Všichni se dali do smíchu nad Wrexovou poznámkou, dokonce i Garrus se trochu usmíval. Když smích pomalu dozněl, Shepard se zvedl od stolu a odešel na ošetřovnu. Chtěl vědět, jak je na tom nejnovější člen týmu.

V místnosti byla jenom Chakwasová, která právě pracovala s počítačem. Jakoby věděla, proč velitel přišel, řekla jen „Jestli hledáte doktorku T'Soni, tak je v laboratoři za ošetřovnou, veliteli." Shepard přikývl a vydal se do zadní místnosti.

Liara seděla za počítačem a procházela si nějaké sáhodlouhé dokumenty. Byla do práce tak zabraná, že si ani nevšimla návštěvníka, který vešel do místnosti. Shepard chvíli čekal, jestli si ho doktorka všimne. Doktorka však pořád hleděla na obrazovku. Shepard obrátil oči v sloup a odkašlal si, aby na sebe upozornil. Odezva byla okamžitá. Liara se strašně lekla a málem spadla ze židle. Ohlédla se a spatřila Sheparda, který se zoufale snažil potlačit smích.

„Promiňte dok-…Liaro, nechtěl jsem vás takhle vyděsit." Omlouval se, když viděl její vyděšený výraz v obličeji.

Doktorka se trochu uklidnila. Zvedla se ze židle a odpověděla „To je v pořádku, veliteli…já…byla jsem trochu zabraná do práce a nevšimla jsem si, že jste sem přišel."

Shepard zvedl obočí a zeptal se „Práce? Po těch bůhvíkolika hodinách v tý bublině na Theru byste měla odpočívat."

Liara zvedla ruce a bránila se „Doktorka Chakwasová mi řekla, že jsem v pořádku. Navíc jsem v té věži nestrávila ani den."

Shepard se jen usmál a řekl „Vidím, že Chakwasová vždycky ví, co dělá."

„Veliteli…dosud jsem vám patřičně nepoděkovala za to, že jste mi zachránil život." Řekla Liara. Já…kdyby jste se neukázali…"

Shepard jen mávl rukou a odpověděl „Já jsem hlavně rád, že jsme se tam dostali včas. A taky jsem rád, že jsme odtamtud vypadli dřív, než nám to tam všechno spadlo na hlavu."

„Já také." Liara najednou znervózněla a na okamžik se odmlčela. Když znovu promluvila, trochu se jí třásl hlas. „Vím, že jste hodně riskoval, když jste mě vzal na palubu Normandie. Viděla jsem, jak se na mě ostatní lidé na lodi dívají. Nevěří mi. Ale já nejsem jako Benezia. Udělám vše, co budu moct, abych vám pomohla zastavit Sarena. Slibuji."

Shepard se na Liaru dlouze zahleděl. Neměl důvod jí nevěřit a když viděl, jak nejistě se chovala, rozhodl se ji trochu povzbudit. „Nechápu, z čeho máte obavy. Mimozemští členové týmu s vámi nemají problém. Garrus i Wrex na Theru byli se mnou a vědí, že jste na naší straně. Tali měla podobné obavy jako vy a už se bez problémů zabydlela. Co se mě týče, já jsem tady velící důstojník, a já vám věřím. To ostatním členům posádky bude stačit."

Liara se trochu usmála a řekla „Ani nevíte, co to pro mě znamená, veliteli. Děkuji."

„Není zač." Odpověděl Shepard. „Přibližně za osm hodin zakotvíme na Citadele. Potřebujeme doplnit zásoby a nový obrněný vozidlo. Až budeme na místě, posádka bude mít přibližně den volno. Jako členka týmu budete potřebovat zbraně a zbroj, takže by bylo třeba, abyste šla s námi."

„Jistě, veliteli." Přikývla Liara „Budu připravena, až budeme na místě."

„Dobře, dám vám vědět." Řekl Shepard a obrátil se k odchodu. Ve dveřích se ještě otočil a dodal „Mimochodem, jestli chcete, abych vám říkal Liara, tak mi neříkejte 'veliteli'. Pro všechny, kdo nejsou z Aliance, jsem prostě 'Shepard', platí?"

„Eh…jistě, vel-…Sheparde." Řekla Liara a znovu se posadila za stůl. Shepard jen zakroutil hlavou a měl namířeno ven z ošetřovny, když ho najednou Chakwasová zastavila.

„Ne tak rychle, veliteli. Ještě se vám v rychlosti podívám na to rameno." Prohlásila doktorka a pokynula směrem k lůžku.

„Je to opravdu nutný, doktorko? Jsem v pohodě, to rameno bude v…" Shepard se už začal vzpírat, ale Chakwasová ho s úsměvem zarazila.

„Ale nechte toho, Sheparde." Prohlásila. „Doktorka se musí poslouchat." Shepard jen otráveně zasténal a posadil se na lůžko, zatímco mu doktorka začala prohlížet zranění.

* * *

><p><em>Citadela, systém Widow, Hadí mlhovina<em>

Do příletu na Citadelu zbývalo jen několik málo minut.

Shepard si zrovna oblékal svůj bojový oblek. Palubu Normandie opouštěl vždy plně vyzbrojen, i když se loď nacházela mimo válečnou zónu, neboť to považoval za předběžné opatření. Potom, co je před pár dny na Citadele napadli Sarenovi zabijáci, nehodlal nic riskovat a bral si s sebou alespoň pistoli. Stejně tak si na pravé lýtko připevnil pouzdro s bojovým nožem, který kdysi dostal od otce.

Shepard se při pohledu na svou zbroj zamračil. Zažila už několik bitev, ale po záchranné akci na Theru už byla v otřesném stavu. Pláty byly omlácené a měly v sobě hluboké rýhy. Levý chránič ramene scházel úplně. Shepard věděl, že bude potřebovat novou zbroj. Nehodlal riskovat, že se na něm v boji tenhle starý oblek rozpadne na kusy.

Obrátil pozornost ke zbraním. Vzpomněl si, že brokovnici nechal na Theru, když utíkali z rozpadající se jeskyně. Další věc, kterou si bude muset sehnat. Útočná puška a pistole byly naštěstí v perfektním stavu. Shepard vyšel z kajuty a zamířil na velitelskou palubu. Na schodišti se potkal s Kaidanem a Wrexem. Oba byli zabráni do rozhovoru.

„Na Člověka seš opravdu silnej biotik, Alenko. Nechápu, proč Lidi začali používat slabší el-trojky." Zabručel Wrex.

„No, el-trojky jsou bezpečnější. El-dvojky totiž dělaj s lidma dost ošklivý věci. Já mám štěstí, že mám jenom migrény." Vysvětloval Kaidan. Ani jeden z nich si nevšiml velitele, který stál opodál a poslouchal je.

Shepard se přidal do rozhovoru. „El-dvojky mají příšerný vedlejší účinky. Slyšel jsem, že spousta lidí kvůli nim buď skončila jako invalidi nebo zemřela na rakovinu. Jinak s tou sílou měl Alenko pravdu."

„Vy jste výjimka, veliteli." Řekl Kaidan s úšklebkem.

Wrex se uchechtl. „Jo? Tak mi teda řekni, kdo by vyhrál bitku mezi tebou a Shepardem."

Kaidana tato otázka šokovala. „Co? Velitel Shepard je můj nadřízený důstojník. Nedokážu si představit, že bych s ním vůbec někdy bojoval."

„Ne? Právě proto je Shepard tvůj nadřízenej. A taky proto by vyhrál." Zašklebil se Wrex.

Shepard zavrtěl hlavou a zeptal se „To vy Krogani posuzujete i svoje spojence a kamarády podle toho, jak bojujou?"

Wrex jednoduše odpověděl „Jo."

Shepard se krátce zasmál a šel na můstek. Když procházel kolem navigační konzole, Joker oznámil, že Normandie přistála na Citadele. Shepard došel na můstek a viděl, jak se Joker protahoval po několikahodinovém letu. Pilot se otočil na velitele a usmál se.

„Jsem rád, že jste tady, veliteli. Chtěl jsem vám říct, že bych radši zlatou, než stříbrnou. Víte, myslel sem si, že byste mě chtěl navrhnout jako kandidáta na medaili, vždyť víte, za to, že sem vám vytáhl pr-eh, boty z ohně."

Shepard uslyšel krátké uchechtnutí a otočil se, aby spatřil Liaru, Wrexe a Kaidana, který zadržoval smích. Shepard se znovu podíval na Jokera a řekl chladně „Vytahovat mi boty z ohně je tvoje práce, Jokere. Nerozdáváme lidem medaile jenom za to, že dělají svoji práci."

Pilot hleděl na velitele s otevřenými ústy, neschopen jakkoli odpovědět. Kaidan si všiml jeho výrazu ve tváři a se smíchem prohlásil „Ten tě pěkně setřel, Jokere!" Liara jen zmateně zavrtěla hlavou.

Joker se vzpamatoval z překvapení a opáčil „Tak mi teda aspoň dejte nějakej dárkovej koš a gratulaci k tomu. Jo, a hlavně nic s kokosem, ten hnus totiž nesnášim."

„Jo, jasně." Prohlásil Shepard sarkasticky. „Radši mi zapni interkom." Joker beze slova aktivoval konzoli a Shepard se k ní naklonil a začal mluvit „Posádko, mluví k vám velitel Shepard. Právě jsme zakotvili na Citadele pro doplnění zásob a náhradní obrněné vozidlo. Tímto okamžikem vyhlašuji volno po dobu dalších dvaceti hodin." Přes interkom se ozvalo jásání členů posádky. Shepard se ušklíbl a odešel od konzole. Otočil se na ostatní a řekl „Tak jdeme, lidi."

Shepard, Kaidan, Liara a Wrex opustili palubu lodě. Liara se rozhlédla a při pohledu na ohromná rameny stanice tiše poznamenala „Citadela je opravdu mistrovským architektonickým dílem. Vím, že všichni ji považují téměř za samozřejmost, ale mě stále fascinuje."

„Kam máme namířeno, veliteli?" Ptal se Kaidan.

„Půjdeme sehnat nový vybavení. Liara jako členka týmu potřebuje pořádnou výstroj. A mě by se hodila nová zbroj, tahle už vypadá příšerně. Taky bychom mohli navštívit Andersona, když už jsme tady."

„Kdo je Anderson?" Zeptala se Liara.

„Kapitán Anderson je můj bývalý nadřízený. Býval velitelem Normandie a teď pracuje na lidský ambasádě. Dlouhej příběh." Odpověděl Shepard. Čtveřice nastoupila do výtahu a svezla se do Akademie C-SECu.

Když vystoupili z výtahu, Wrex se rozhlédl a všiml si několika důstojníků, kteří se na něj podezřívavě podívali. „No jasně, sem tady pár minut a už by si tady se mnou chtěli pokecat. To fakt nepotřebuju." Zamručel si pro sebe. Ostatní slyšeli jeho poznámku a ušklíbli se.

„Mohli bychom nejdřív zajít za Andersonem. Docela rád bych si s ním promluvil." Řekl Shepard a zamířil k výtahu na Prezidium.

* * *

><p><em>Ambasády, Prezidium<em>

Shepard a jeho společníci vstoupili do Ambasád a šli k recepci. Asarijka na recepci zvedla oči od stolu a řekla líně „Mohu vám nějak pomoci?"

„Nevíte, kde bych tu našel kapitána Andersona?" Zeptal se Shepard.

„Kapitán Anderson by se měl nacházet v kanceláři velvyslance Udiny." Odpověděla recepční. „Kde je přesně v tento okamžik, bohužel nevím."

„Děkuju." Řekl Shepard a zamířil do Udinovy kanceláře. Doufal, že tam Anderson bude. Myšlenka, že by musel jednat s Udinou, ho příliš netěšila. Když došel ke dveřím, krátce zaklepal, aby o sobě dal vědět. Ulevilo se mu, když slyšel Andersonův hlas „Velvyslanec Udina tady není. Přijďte prosím později."

„Tady Shepard. Přišel jsem za vámi, kapitáne." Dveře se otevřely a odhalily Andersona, sedícího za stolem napravo od dveří. Anderson vstal a přešel k návštěvníkovi.

„Nečekal jsem vás tady, Sheparde." Řekl bývalý velitel Normandie s úsměvem, když potřásl Shepardovi rukou. Potom přešel k jeho společníkům, kteří se začali představovat. Na Wrexe jednoduše uctivě kývl, protože nevěděl, co jiného má dělat. S Liarou si potřásl rukou, zatímco s Kaidanem se znali a jen si navzájem zasalutovali.

„Jak se vám vede, kapitáne?" Zeptal se Shepard, zatímco se všichni posadili.

Anderson si povzdechl „Abych byl upřímný, takovýhle konec kariéry jsem si nepředstavoval. Papírování prostě není můj šálek čaje. No, když už takhle mluvím o čaji," Usmál se. "Mohl bych vám něco nabídnout?"

„Ne ne, to nebude třeba." Odmítl Shepard zdvořile a dodal. „Nechci, aby to vypadalo, že jsem nevděčný, ale nemusel jste kvůli mě odejít z vlastní lodi, kapitáne."

„Možná. Ale jestli někdo dokáže zastavit Sarena, tak vy. Věřím vám, Sheparde. Takže pokud to znamená, že budu muset jít stranou, pak budiž." Řekl Anderson rozhodně.

„Říkal jste mi, že jste kdysi byl na společné misi se Sarenem. Řeknete mi, co se stalo?" Ptal se velitel.

„Je tomu již dvacet let. Tehdy byla naším představitelem velvyslankyně Goylová. Stejně tak jako Udina, i ona chtěla dostat mezi Přízraky Člověka, a vybrala si mě." Vyprávěl Anderson. „Saren mě měl hlídat a zhodnotit můj výkon, stejně tak jako Nihlus hlídal vás. Měli jsme zprávy o vědci placeném Batariány, který se snažil někde na Okraji vytvořit laboratoř na vyvíjení nezákonných technologií umělé inteligence. Veškerou práci odvedla naše rozvědka, ale Rada trvala na účasti Přízraka. Takže jsme udělali kompromis – přiřadili mě k Sarenovi, abych mu ve vyšetřování asistoval. Toho vědce jsme sledovali až na rafinerii na Camale. Skrýval se tam, chráněn armádou batariánských žoldáků. Plán byl jednoduchý – dostat se dovnitř, sebrat vědce a vypadnout. A přitom na sebe neupozornit."

„Nechte mě hádat. Něco se podělalo, že?" Řekl Shepard.

Anderson zavrtěl hlavou a pokračoval „Já a Saren jsme se rozdělili, abychom pokryli větší plochu. Asi v polovině mise došlo uprostřed rafinerie k obrovské explozi. Oficiálně to prohlásili za nehodu. Podle mě to ale Saren udělal schválně, aby odlákal stráže. Výbuch tu rafinerii roztrhal na kusy a všechno začalo hořet. Do vzduchu unikly mraky jedovatých chemikálií. Uvnitř nikdo nepřežil. Poblíž navíc byl tábor pro dělníky a jejich rodiny. Oheň a toxické výpary nakonec zabily přes pět set lidí, většinou civilistů."

„Parchant jeden." Zabručel Wrex. Liara šokovaně zalapala po dechu, zatímco Kaidan se mračil a vrtěl hlavou.

„Chladnokrevně zabil tolik lidí jenom kvůli misi?" Řekl Shepard nevěřícně.

„Sarenovi to bylo jedno. Mise byla splněna, cíl zlikvidován a ze mě byl obětní beránek. Tím se pro mě stala kandidatura na Přízraka uzavřenou kapitolou." Odpověděl hořce Anderson.

Kaidan se do toho vložil „Vždyť ten výbuch způsobil Saren! Jak to na vás hodil?"

„Ve svém hlášení mě obvinil z toho, že jsem ho prozradil. Prý to byla moje vina, že na nás stráže čekaly, že kvůli tomu došlo k masakru." Řekl Anderson. „Sarenovo hlášení Radě úplně stačilo na to, abych na kandidaturu na Přízraka rovnou mohl zapomenout."

„Nebyla to vaše chyba, kapitáne." Odpověděl Shepard.

„Já vím. Byla to Sarenova vina." Zamračil se Anderson. „Nejspíš chtěl, aby se to všechno podělalo. Hledal výmluvu, aby tu rafinerii mohl vyhodit do vzduchu. Možná se jen vyžívá v násilí, možná se chtěl postarat, aby mě jako kandidáta odmítli. Jestli ano, tak se mu to povedlo."

„Postaráme se, aby Saren dostal, co mu patří." Zavrčel Wrex.

Anderson se pousmál a prohlásil „Vidím, že jste dal dohromady dobrý tým, Sheparde. Budu vám přát štěstí. Teď, chtěl byste ještě s nečím pomoct?"

„Jedna věc by tu byla." Přiznal Shepard. „Udina se zmiňoval o planetách Feros a Noveria. Měl byste o nich nějaký informace?"

„Feros býval jedním obřím protheánským městem. Nyní je většinou v troskách, ale část infrastruktury se dochovala nedotčená." Odpověděl Anderson. „Kolonisté se snažili budovat na tom, co zbylo. Ztratili jsme kontakt s kolonií, když Gethové zaútočili. Co se Noverie týče, ta bývala vždycky problémová. Mnoho společností tam provádí nelegální výzkum. Dejte na sebe pozor, až se tam vydáte. Přízraci jsou jedinou formou autority, kterou tam repektují, a ani tak je nemají rádi."

Shepard vstal a znovu potřásl kapitánovi rukou „Rád jsem vás viděl, pane. Už vás nebudu zdržovat."

„Kdybyste cokoli potřeboval, dejte mi vědět." Řekl Anderson. „Hodně štěstí." Shepard přikývl a spolu s ostatními odešel z kanceláře. Kapitán si povzdechl a vrátil se k práci.


	12. XI Ozvěny minulosti

_Citadela, systém Widow, Hadí mlhovina_

Velvyslanec Udina se právě vracel z nějaké diplomatické schůzky. Byl natolik zabrán do vlastních myšlenek, že před Ambasádami málem vrazil do Sheparda, který byl před chvílí na návštěvě u kapitána Andersona. Udina se vytrhl z přemýšlení a otevřel ústa, aby se omluvil, když zjistil, s kým se právě srazil.

„Sheparde!" Řekl překvapeně. „Nepočítal jsem s možností, že bych na vás narazil zrovna tady. Hledal jste mě snad?"

„Byl jsem se podívat za Andersonem." Odpověděl Shepard chladně. „Těch pár otázek, který jsem měl, už mi zodpověděl, velvyslanče."

„Jistě, chápu, zdvořilostní návštěva. Vzhledem k vaší společné minulosti mě to nepřekvapuje." Udina obrátil pozornost k mladé Asarijce po velitelově boku. „To je doktorka T'Soni, předpokládám?"

„Přesně tak, velvyslanče. Zachránili jsme ji před Gethy na Theru." Odpověděl Shepard.

„Četl jsem hlášení z mise, veliteli. Nezpochybňuji vaši rozhodnutí vzít doktorku do týmu, i když některé osoby byly…mírně znepokojeny." Prohlásil Udina. „Škoda jen, že ty protheánské ruiny vaši akci nepřežily, daly by se z nich totiž zjistit užitečné údaje." Odkašlal si a dodal „Teď když mě omluvíte, mám nějakou práci." S těmito slovy Udina odešel do své kanceláře.

Shepard byl trochu překvapen Udinovým klidným přístupem. Během vyšetřování Sarena velvyslanec vypadal, jako by byl neustále naštvaný, a nezřídka si svůj vztek vybíjel na ostatních. Ale asi jen bral svou práci vážně, a každý menší neúspěch mu proto snadno kazil náladu. Shepard se rozhodl podobné úvahy pustit z hlavy a šel se trochu porozhlédnout po Prezidiu. Už tady párkrát byl, neměl však dosud příležitost si to tu pořádně prohlédnout.

Čtveřice šla po můstku přes umělé jezero a rozhlížela se kolem. Liara byla užaslá a dávala to hodně najevo. Naproti tomu Wrex celou scenérii lhostejně přehlížel.

„Určitě je tady klid, když to srovnám se čtvrtěma." Řekl Kaidan, když si prohlížel okolí.

Wrex jen otráveně zabručel „Klid, ticho…nuda, vzbuďte mě, až budem pryč." Shepard se jen pobaveně zasmál. I když byl Wrex jiný než ostatní Krogani, tohle s nimi měl společné.

„Ty to tady celkem znáš, Wrexi. Dal bys nám nějakej tip, kde bychom mohli sehnat pořádný zbraně a vybavení?" Zeptal se.

„No, mohli bysme zajít k Delanovi do Emporia. Co sem slyšel, tak i Morlan prodává dost dobrý věci. Má kiosek poblíž Chorova doupěte." Řekl Wrex.

Shepard se rozhodl nedřív zajít do Emporia. Byl však překvapen, když zjistil, že z Delana se vyklubal Hanar. Tato zvláštní rasa medúzám podobných tvorů byla proslulá uctíváním Protheánů a takřka neuvěřitelnou úslužností a slušným chováním,a takřka vždy o sobě mluvili 'v třetí osobě '. Podobně jako medúzy, i Hanarové tvořili silné toxiny a svými chapadly dokázali silně stisknout, nedokázali se však po nich pohybovat a museli se spoléhat na antigravitační zařízení.

Delan nebyl jiný než ostatní Hanarové a s přehnanou slušností začal svým zákazníkům ukazovat své zboží. Shepard si prohlížel některé z mnoha věcí, které hanarský obchodník nabízel, a nestačil se divit. Liara vůbec nevěděla, co si má vybrat. Kaidan ji chvíli pobaveně sledoval a nakonec se rozhodl jí pomoct s výběrem. Wrex jen stál opodál s rukama založenýma na hrudi a trpělivě čekal, až jeho společníci skončí s nákupem. O deset minut později Shepard odcházel s novou zbrojí od ERCS, v šedé barvě se zesílenými pláty, a brokovnicí řady Katana. Liara si nakonec pořídila pistoli a zbroj Explorer od firmy Devlon.

Nějaký čas jen tak obcházeli po Prezidiu a nakonec se rozhodli přesunout se do Čtvrtí. Ještě jednou se však zastavili u velké sochy hmotového vysílače.

Kaidan zašeptal „Slyšíte ten tichej hukot? Jako, kdyby to šlo z tý sochy vysílače. Brněj mě z toho zuby." Shepard zavrtěl hlavou, protože nic neslyšel. Dlouho se u sochy nezdržovali a vzali si taxík, který je zavezl do Čtvrtí.

* * *

><p>Za pět minut vznášedlo přistálo a Shepard se svými společníky vystoupil poblíž vstupu do Akademie C-SECu. Zrovna v ten okamžik z Akademie vycházel Garrus a bavil se s jiným Turiánem. Shepard k němu přišel a řekl „Je dobře, že jsi taky využil volna, Garre."<p>

Garrus s úsměvem odpověděl „Chtěl jsem se podívat za známejma z C-SECu. Byli trochu překvapený, že jsem se tam ukázal." Potom ukázal na svého společníka. „Sheparde, tohle je detektiv Chellick, můj bejvalej kolega. Chellicku, tohle je velitel Shepard."

Chellick se usmál a potřásl Shepardovi rukou „Takže vy jste Shepard, první lidský Přízrak. Je vidět, že Lidé to opravdu někam dotáhli. Je mi ctí, že vás poznávám, i když můj šéf by si nejspíš myslel něco jiného." Garrus se uchechtl nad Chellickovou poznámkou.

„Pallin mě asi nemá moc rád, co?" Ušklíbl se Shepard.

„Není to nic osobního, Sheparde, aspoň myslím." Řekl Chellick. „Pallin nikdy moc neměl Přízraky v oblibě. Myslí si totiž, že jedince, který není omezen zákony, dříve či později jeho moc změní a stane se z něj zločinec. Víte sám, co se stalo se Sarenem."

„To vím, samozřejmě. Ale ne všichni Přízraci jsou jako Saren."

„To je pravda. Abych byl upřímný, zákony a pravidla jsou tu z dobrého důvodu, v tomhle s Pallinem souhlasím. Ale občas jsou případy, kdy je třeba zákony porušit, aby bylo spravedlnosti učiněno zadost." Prohlásil Chellick.

„Co kdybychom si šli někam sednout?" Navrhl Garrus. „Znám jeden klub nedaleko. Jmenuje se Flux a je to tam daleko lepší než v Chorově hnízdě. Vede to tam Volus jménem Doran, znám se s ním."

„To zní fajn." Řekl Shepard a obrátil se ke svým společníkům. „Tak pojďme."

„Skvěle, už sem to potřeboval." Zabručel Wrex. Kaidan vypadal, že ho Garrův návrh zaujal, zatímco Liara jen váhavě přikyvovala. Skupina vyrazila do klubu. Garrus a Chellick šli napřed a ukazovali ostatním, kam jít.

Když šli širokou ulicí kolem mnoha různých obchodů a restaurací, všiml si Shepard muže v potrhaných šatech s lahví v ruce, opírajícího se o zeď. Byl opilý a viditelně se motal. Sheparda však zaujala jeho tvář. Přísahal by, že toho muže už někdy předtím viděl, a snažil se vzpomenout si, odkud ho znal. Liara si všimla, že se velitel zastavil, a tázavě se na něj podívala. Shepard jí jen řekl, ať jde napřed s ostatními, že za nimi přijde později. Pomalu se přibližoval k vrávorajícímu muži a pozorně se mu zadíval do tváře. Vzpomínky se mu pomalu začaly vybavovat:

_Všude hořelo. Ve vzduchu byla cítit smrt. Elias seděl v troskách domu, potřísněn krví. Ruce se mu třásly. V pravé držel dlouhý nůž. Před ním leželo tělo jeho otce, provrtáno kulkami. Mrtvola v bezvládné ruce stále třímala pistoli. Matku a sestru nikde neviděl._

_Z venku se ozvalo dupání těžkých bot. Elias vzal mrtvému otci pistoli a ukryl se za zbytkem stěny. Dupání ustalo. Shepard opatrně vyhlédl z krytu a spatřil nezřetelné postavy. Jedna z nich zamířila do zhrouceného domu a se zbraní v ruce se rozhlížela. Elias byl rozrušen. Pevně sevřel pistoli v rukou a snažil se být zticha, aby ho neobjevili. Kroky se přibližovaly. Bylo slyšet, jak vetřelec přerývaně dýchal. _

_Elias cítil, že se blíží konec. Postava se sehnula k jeho otci a žďuchla do něj. Potom se vetřelec napřímil a šel dál do útrob domu. Elias zjistil, že je podivně klidný. Za chvíli znovu uvidí svou rodinu…v místě, kde neexistují strasti a bolest. Vyskočil z krytu a namířil na vetřelce pistoli, smířen s nevyhnutelnou smrtí._

„_Hej chlapče, polož tu bouchačku, chceme ti pomoct!" Křikl Člověk._

Shepard došel k prošedivělému opilému muži sedícímu na zemi a znejistěl. Nevěděl, co má říct. Muž si ho všiml a podíval se na něj zvlhlýma očima. „Co chceš?" Řekl nevrle.

„Promiňte, že vás ruším." Začal Shepard nervózně. „Měl jsem jen pocit, že vás odněkud znám."

„Jo?" Prohodil cizinec nedůvěřivě. Chtěl ještě něco říct, najednou však zpozorněl a přivřel oči. „Hergot, možná je to tim chlastem, ale…tebe sem už někde viděl, mladej." Chvíli se na Sheparda díval, jako by nevěřil tomu, co vidí. Najednou vytřeštil oči a zamumlal „No to mě…tebe fakt znám! Našel sem tě v tom rozpadlym baráku…"

„…na Mindoiru." Řekl Shepard a pomáhal muži vstát. „Bylo mi tehdy šestnáct let. Vy a vaši muži jste mi zachránili život." Muž se napřímil a usmál se.

„Nenapadlo mě, že tě ještě někdy uvidim, chlapče. Poručík Ernesto Zabaleta." Zasalutoval a pak unaveně dodal „Teda…spíš to, co z něj zbylo."

Shepard se usmál a představil se „Poručík velitel Elias Shepard."

Zabaleta užasle zíral s otevřenými ústy. Když se vzpamatoval, zakoktal „S…Shepard? TEN Shepard?"

„Jo." Odpověděl Shepard pobaveně. Když se podíval na lahev alkoholu, kterou měl Zabaleta v ruce, zvážněl. „Vidím, že máte těžký období. Co se vám stalo?"

Zabaleta zavrtěl hlavou. „Viděl sem ty nejhorší zrůdnosti, co si lidi dokážou navzájem udělat. Mindoir bylo peklo. Zohavený těla poházený po ulicích, lidi zavřený v klecích jak zvířata, mlátili na dvířka a křičeli, když je Batariáni nakládali na lodě." Bývalému vojákovi vytryskly z očí slzy. „A my sme nemohli vůbec nic dělat. Ti hajzlové nás zatlačili a spousta našich zařvala, když se pokoušela postoupit dopředu. Museli sme se koukat na to, jak všechny ty lidi odtáhli." Zabaleta si povzdechl a pokračoval „Snažil sem se na to zapomenout, ale nešlo to. Nakonec sem začal chlastat, jenom, abych ty vzpomínky dostal z hlavy. Všechno to nakonec skončilo tim, že mě z armády vykopli. Teď už nemám skoro ani floka, jenom noční můry a chlast na to, abych je zahnal."

Zlomený voják se znovu napil z lahve. Shepard chápal, co Zabaleta prožil a jak se cítil. I on sám byl po Mindoiru nějaký čas úplně na dně. Nemohl však toho muže, který mu zachránil život, nechat, aby se upil k smrti. Jemně vzal Zabaletovi lahev z ruky a řekl „Poslouchej, Zabaleto. Tohle musí skončit."

Zabaleta po něm střelil pohledem a opilecky zařval „Hele, jestli nemáš lepší nápad, tak mi dej prachy, nebo flašku whisky!" Potom svěsil hlavu a zašeptal „Už mám dost těch snů."

Shepard trval na svém a položil Zabaletovi ruku na rameno. „Hele, tys mi pomoh před třinácti lety, a já ti to chci vrátit. Nemůžu tě nechat, abys prostě zahodil vlastní život a uchlastal se. Zajdi na Úřad pro záležitosti veteránů. Pomohli tolika lidem, který viděli podobný peklo jako ty. Pomůžou i tobě."

Zabaleta chvíli mlčel. Nakonec řekl „Jo, asi máš pravdu. Já…takhle už pokračovat nemůžu." Hořce se zasmál. „Bylo to tak skvělý, když sem si chvíli nic z toho nepamatoval, s každym vystřízlivěnim to ale bylo ještě horší."

„Co se stalo v minulosti, už nespravíš. Ty se s tím musíš vypořádat." Odpověděl Shepard.

Zabaleta se usmál. „Seš fajn kluk, Sheparde. Zkusim to, možná mi tam pomůžou." Bývalý mariňák se obrátil k odchodu. Ještě se ale ohlédl přes rameno a dodal „Jo, jestli by sis chtěl někdy pokecat, hledej mě přes ten úřad pro veterány."

„Drž se, chlape." Odpověděl Shepard a chvíli ještě Zabaletu pozoroval. Když veterán zmizel v davu, povzdechl si a šel najít Flux. To se nakonec ukázalo jako celkem jednoduchá věc, když téměř na každém rohu byla informační tabule. Po pár minutách hledání klub konečně našel.

Garrus měl pravdu. Flux působil luxusně ve srovnání s Chorovým doupětem. Shepard se chvíli rozhlížel po klubu a našel ostatní, jak seděli u velkého stolu poblíž baru. Seděl mezi nimi dokonce i Joker s Ashley. U vedlejšího stolu sedělo pár členů posádky z Normandie. Všichni se dobře bavili, až na Liaru, která se plaše rozhlížela kolem.

Ashley si všimla velitele a zamávala na něj „Hej veliteli, tady vám držíme místo!" Shepard zvolna došel ke stolu a sedl si na volnou židli.

„Tak o co jsem přišel, když jsem tu nebyl?" Zeptal se s úsměvem.

„Nic moc, sedíme tady jenom chvilku. Kde jste vůbec byl?" Vyzvídal Kaidan.

„Potkal jsem starýho známýho a trochu jsme se zakecali." Zalhal Shepard. O své minulosti vždy nerad mluvil, neboť to v něm vyvolávalo nepříjemné pocity. Po tom, co potkal Zabaletu a viděl, jaká se z něj stala troska, o tom nechtěl mluvit vůbec. Ne teď.

„No jo. S takovejma známejma je vždycky o čem plkat, hlavně když ste se neviděli bůhvíkolik let." Prohlásil Joker se smíchem. „Jo, vobjednali sme vám pivo, veliteli."

Shepard už chtěl něco odpovědět, když si všiml berlí, které se opíraly o Jokerovu židli. Pilot si všiml, kam velitel kouká, a okamžitě řekl „Jo, ty jsou moje, veliteli."

„Co se ti stalo?" Ptal se Shepard. „To sis stihnul zlomit nohu už během těch pár hodin opušťáku?"

„Vy…vy o tom fakt nevíte?" Divil se pilot. Když Shepard zavrtěl hlavou, Joker si povzdechl a řekl „Nechápu, že vám o tom doteď nikdo neřek. Osteogenesis imperfecta."

Shepard jen zamrkal a zakoktal „Cože?"

V ten okamžik přišla číšnice a rozdala všem pití. Joker obrátil oči v sloup a pokračoval „Nemoc lámavejch kostí. Kosti v nohách se nevyvíjej, tak jak by měly, a sou prakticky dutý. Trochu větší zátěž a roztříštěj si. Já mám nejtěžší formu, Vrolikův syndrom, takže ten problém je daleko horší."

„Hergot." Zakroutila Ashley hlavou.

„I s těma berlema a ortézama, co mám na nohou, je hrozně těžký se sám někam dostat. Stačí jeden špatnej krok a KŘUP! Katastrofa je na světě. Ale se svym hendikepem už sem se vypořádal, veliteli." Joker se usmál a sebevědomě dodal „Svěřte mi Normandii a já vám s ní na povel zatancuju. Ale hlavně nechtějte, abych se zved a zatancoval vám sám, teda jestli se vám nelíbí zvuk drcenejch kostí."

„Tak to chci vidět." Řekl Wrex žertem.

Ostatní u stolu se začali smát. Liara nechápala Jokerův smysl pro humor a zakroutila hlavou. „Ještě nikdy jsem nepotkala někoho, kdo by si dělal legraci z tak vážné choroby, zvlášť když jí sám trpí."

„Jasně, jeden by se ptal, proč mu říkaj 'Joker'." Poznamenal ironicky Garrus a napil se turiánského piva.

„Je to kratší než 'poručík flotily Aliance Jeffrey Moreau'. A strašně mě baví rozesmívat děti." Odpověděl Joker. Členové posádky u vedlejšího stolu se začali řehtat.

Shepard se uchechtl. „Zrovna jsem si říkal, jak moc mi připomíná Santa Clause." Zvedl sklenici s pivem a jedním mohutným lokem ji z poloviny vyprázdnil.

Ashley a Kaidan se dali do smíchu. Mimozemští společníci jen zavrtěli hlavou. Liara byla naprosto zmatená. „Připomíná koho?" Lidé se začali smát ještě víc.

„Nějaká vymyšlená postava spojená s jedním lidským svátkem. Tihle Lidi jsou blázni." Ušklíbl se Garrus.

„Hele, já si tu přezdívku nevybral." Řekl Joker. „Jedna instruktorka v letecký škole do mě furt vandrovala kvůli tomu, že jsem se nikdy nesmál. Začala mi říkat Joker, he he. A už se to chytlo."

„Ale copak, tys byl smutnej? Ubližovali ti?" Dobírala si ho z legrace Ashley.

„Hele, v tý škole mě málem sedřeli z kůže. Nikde na světě ti nedaj nic zadarmo, zvlášť když se křeníš jak blbec. A nakonec," Joker se usmál od ucha k uchu. „sem byl nejlepším pilotem na Akademii. Byl sem dokonce lepší než instruktoři, a všichni to věděli. Všem jim nakopal prdel věčně nachcípanej kluk s krátkejma šmajdavejma nožičkama. A zkuste hádat, kdo se pak křenil při promocích."

„Jestli seš tak dobrej, jak říkáš, mohl bys nám předvíst, co Normandie dokáže v boji." Nadhodil Garrus.

„Já sem ještě lepší, Vakariane." Prohlásil Joker s hranou arogancí. „Jo, jak sem říkal, klidně ti s Normandií zatancuju, jen si řekni."

„Co takhle Labutí jezero?" Uchechtl se Kaidan. Lidé se opět dali do smíchu, zatímco mimozemšťané na sebe jen zmateně zírali.

„He, zkusit bych to moh." Smál se Joker. „Ale už dost o mě, nemusíme tady furt zdůrazňovat, jak moc sem úžasnej."

„To já, kdybych měl vodřikat všechno, co sem kdy udělal, byli bysme tady…tak aspoň dobrej měsíc." Zašklebil se Wrex. „Třeba tenhle škrábanec?" Ukázal si na mohutnou jizvu přes pravou tvář. „Ten mám z vobřadu dospělosti, když sem sám bojoval s šavlozubcem. Ta potvora mě málem sežrala. No, nakonec sem sežral já ji. Doslova."

„Počkej, jak doslova?" Ptala se Ashley.

„No, po obřadu byla hostina. A ten mrtvej šavlozubec byl hlavnim chodem." Wrex se zachechtal. „Prej to tehdy u nás doma bylo naposled, co kdy někdo sundal šavlozubce."

„Fíha, tak tohle slyším prvně, že by někdo sám jen tak zlikvidoval šavlozubce." Garrus uznale pokýval hlavou a dodal „Teda, ne že bych to chtěl zažít." Chellick, který celou dobu neřekl ani slovo, se najednou zvedl. Řekl ostatním, aby ho omluvili a šel před klub. Patrně mu někdo volal. Za chvíli se vrátil.

„Vakariane, pojď, máme tady naléhavou záležitost!" Chellick se otočil na Sheparda. „Vy taky, veliteli. Vás se to také týká."

Shepard váhal. Nevěděl, co se děje, a už vůbec netušil, co to má co dělat s ním. Něco mu však říkalo, aby se zvedl a šel s nimi. Shepard vstal od stolu a řekl „Je mi líto, pánové a dámy, ale musím to tady zabalit. Bavte se dobře." Rychle šel zaplatit drink a společně Garrem a Chellickem odešel z klubu.

* * *

><p>Mladý důstojník C-SECu netrpělivě přecházel sem a tam po prostorách Akademie. Docházel jim čas. Pokud rychle nezačnou jednat, věci by se mohly velmi brzy nepříjemně zvrtnout. Konečně spatřil dva Turiány v doprovodu lidského vojáka, jak vstoupili do Akademie. Okamžitě šel k nim a zasalutoval na pozdrav.<p>

„Detektive Chellicku, důstojníku Vakariane." Člověk se obrátil k Shepardovi. „Veliteli Sheparde, jsem poručík Girard. Máme tady těžkou situaci a potřebujeme vaši pomoc."

„Co se stalo?" Zeptal se Shepard.

Girard na okamžik znervózněl a odpověděl „No…tady v docích se schovává mladá žena. Před pár dny ji vysvobodili z batariánského otroctví. Nějak se jí povedlo utéct, když jí převáželi na kliniku, a jednomu z mých mužů přitom sebrala pistoli. Teď je zalezlá tady někde v docích…říká, že chce zemřít."

„Je mi jasný, o co jde. Ale ještě jste mi neřekl, co to má společnýho se mnou, Girarde."

Girard chvíli mlčel. Nakonec řekl „Podle našich zdrojů…ta žena je z Mindoiru."

Shepard ztuhl, neschopen cokoli říct. Vzpomínky byly příliš intenzivní na to, aby je mohl vytěsnit z mysli. Když už se zmohl na to něco říct, zeptal se „Chcete mi říct, že ta holka byla unesena těmi samými Batariány, který mi vyvraždili rodinu?"

Girard polkl. „Ano, pane. Je mi to líto, pane. Já…nechci ji ublížit. Přivolal jsem na místo snipera, kdyby se něco zvrtlo, ale osobně si myslím, že ohrožuje spíš sama sebe než ostatní."

Shepard zaváhal. Po tom všem, čím si v otroctví prošla, mohla mít silné psychické trauma. Mohla by ho zastřelit, kdyby se přiblížil moc blízko. Chtěl jí však pomoct, i když si musel přiznat, že velkou naději na úspěch nemá. Nakonec řekl „Zaveďte mě na místo, Girarde. Zkusím si s ní promluvit."

Důstojník si oddychl. „Doufal jsem, že to řeknete, veliteli. Už zažila až moc hrozných věcí. Pojďte za mnou, zavedu vás tam." Skupinka dvou Lidí a dvou Turiánů nastoupila do výtahu. Ukázalo se, že neznámá žena se schovávala zrovna v docích, kde kotvila Normandie. Na místě už stáli dva jiní důstojníci, kteří sledovali situaci.

Když čtveřice mužů vystoupila z výtahu, Girard se obrátil na Sheparda a dal mu injekci a pár pilulek. „Tohle jsou sedativa. Chtěli jsme je použít, abychom ji uklidnili, ale nemohli jsme se k ní vůbec přiblížit."

Shepard si všiml řady beden na konci rampy. „Je tam?"

„Ano, pane. Už se tam schovává celé hodiny." Odpověděl Girard a potom dodal. „Hlavně na ni moc netlačte. Jestli uvidíte, že bude chtít vystřelit, tak ustupte, nebo jděte pryč. Raději budu čekat, až se zklidní, než abych riskoval, že někdo z vás přijde k úrazu. Hodně štěstí, veliteli."

Shepard se zhluboka nadechl, aby se uklidnil, a zvolna vykročil k bednám. Pár metrů od nich ženu konečně uviděl. Byla velmi mladá, nemohlo jí být víc než dvacet. Měla vyholenou hlavu a oblečení měla roztrhané. Seděla na zemi, zády opřena o jeden z kontejnerů a obličej si zakrývala dlaněmi. Pistole ležela vedle ni. Shepard si všiml zbraně a pokusil se jí velmi opatrně sebrat ze země. Žena si ho však všimla, popadla pistoli do rukou a namířila na vetřelce. Shepard instinktivně udělal krok zpět.

Mladá žena se pomalu postavila, pistoli pořád namířenou na Sheparda. Byla vyhublá a oči měla zarudlé od pláče. V místech, kde polorozpadlé šaty odhalovaly holou kůži, byly vidět jizvy. Žena vyděšeně zakřičela „Stůj! STŮJ! Co po ní…Co jsi zač?"

Shepard se snažil zachovat naprosto klidný hlas, když na něj zubožená žena mířila pistolí. „Jmenuju se Shepard. Kdo jste vy?"

„Zvířata jména nedostávají. Páni na ni dávají svoje symboly, rozžhavený kov na jejích zádech. Kříčí, když jí to dělají." Její hlas se chvěl.

Shepardovi se sevřel žaludek. Jaké hrůzy si ta dívka musel vytrpět? „Nejsi zvíře. Jak ti říkali tvoji rodiče? Pamatuješ si na ně?"

Dívka jen špitla „Ona si pamatuje spoustu věcí." Pomalu sklonila pistoli. „Talitha. Tak jí říkávali. Ona…víc si nepamatuje. Nech ji být!"

„Prý jsi z Mindoiru." Ptal se Shepard. „Co je ta poslední věc, co sis z něj zapamatovala?"

„Oheň. Pach kouře a hořícího masa. Zvířata křičí, když je Páni strkají do klecí. Jak jim dávají kov na záda, dráty do mozků…" Talitha ztišila hlas. „Ona předstírá, že je mrtvá. Když je mrtvá, nemůže pracovat. Ale oni vědí…ona doufá, že odejdou, ale oni ji hodí do klece…nebojovala. Byla zlomená, už když do ní dávali dráty."

„Kde jsou tvoji rodiče? Pamatuješ si na ně?"

„Tam…vidí je. Křičí na ni, 'Utíkej, schovej se!' Bijí Pány, ale Páni mají světla, a hadice…táta…on se rozpouští!" Vykřikla Talitha a zakryla si obličej. „Ona…nechce se na to dívat! Nenuť ji se dívat! Nedívej se! Hloupá! Hloupá!"

Shepard dělal, co mohl, aby zachoval klid. Cítil lítost při pohledu na zlomenou dívku, a znechucení při pomyšlení, jakým způsobem jí Batariáni zničili život. Zacházeli s ní hůř než se zvířetem…a málem z ní zvíře udělali. „Chápu, že to bolí, Talitho. Ale musíš se s tím vyrovnat, jinak jsi ztracena. Co se jim stalo? Zkus si vzpomenout."

Talitha roztřeseným hlasem promluvila „Když na to myslí, z očí jí kape voda. Páni ji bijí, když plýtvá vodou, tak už vůbec nemyslí…Vidí je, mámu a tátu." V okamžiku, kdy jí začaly téct slzy z očí, se Shepard začal proklínat za to, že se Talithy na něco takového vůbec ptal. „Hoří v jasném světle, rozpouští se, rozpadají na kousky…nemohou ji ani nic říct!" Talitha se rozplakala. „Jsou mrtví, Sheparde! Chtěli ji zachránit, a Páni je spálili! Může si už přestat vzpomínat, prosím?"

Talitha se v pláči sesunula na zem. Shepard nevěděl, jak ji uklidnit, jak by se vůbec měl zachovat. Ta dívka si prošla peklem, strávila bůhvíkolik let v drsném otroctví, týrána a ponižována batariánskými otrokáři. Neměla žádné dětství, Batariáni ji museli unést ještě před tím, než vůbec začala chodit do školy. Nic jí nemohlo nahradit zničený život, ne úplně.

Shepard k ní poklekl. Jakkoli zoceleným a chladnokrevným vojákem mohl být, přesto mu pohled na zlomenou Talithu trhal srdce. Jemně ji vzal za ruku a tiše řekl „Moc mě to mrzí, Talitho. Já…vím, jaký to je, přijít o rodinu. Taky jsem byl na Mindoiru, jako ty. Batariáni zničili všechno, na čem mi záleželo. Zabili moje rodiče, moje přátele…a moji malou sestru odtáhli ani nevím kam…" Shepardovi se při vzpomínce na ten den zadrhl hlas.

Talitha se na něj zadívala ubrečenýma očima a zašeptala „Proč…proč nejsi jako ona? Zlomený, schopný jen kopat a nosit…?"

„Ano, zlomilo mě to. Na čas. Zlomilo mě, že jsem během jedinýho dne přišel o všechno. Jizvy nesu doteď." Odpověděl Shepard a ukázal si na srdce. „Ale musel jsem se dát dohromady, vyrovnat se s tím, jinak by mě to zabilo. Musíš se tomu postavit, Talitho. Nesmíš svý minulosti dovolit, aby tě zničila."

„Ztratil jsi mámu i tátu…ale nekopeš, ani nic nenosíš. Postavil ses." Talitha svěsila hlavu a zavzlykala. „Kéž by se taky mohla postavit…"

Shepard vytáhl z malé schránky na opasku dvě malé tablety. „Talitho, tohle tě uspí. Až usneš, tak tě vezmou tam, kde se dáš do pořádku." S těmito slovy jí podal sedativa.

Talitha se na tablety chvíli dívala. Pak si je opatrně vzala a spolkla je. Upřela své oči na Sheparda a zašeptala „Budou se jí zdát špatné sny?"

Shepard ji objal. Talitha se nebránila a položila mu hlavu na rameno. „Bude se ti zdát o hezkým místě, bez všech bolestí. A v tom místě se taky probereš." Odpověděl Shepard polohlasem.

„To se jí bude líbit…" Zašeptala Talitha. „Hrozně to bolí, když…když si na sebe vzpomínám. Ale ona si chce vzpomenout…"

Shepard ucítil, jak mu po tváři stékají slzy. Seděli tam s Talithou ve vzájemném objetí ještě několik minut, než sedativa začaly působit. Když Talitha usnula, Shepard ji jemně vzal do náruče a zvedl ze země. Pomalu se s ní vydal k poručíku Girardovi, který celou dobu nervózně přešlapoval. Během Shepardovy rozmluvy s Talithou Chellick někam odešel, na místo něj však dorazil Joker s Kaidanem, Liarou a Ashley. Ti všichni společně s Garrem přihlíželi, jak Shepard s bezvládnou dívkou v náručí pomalu kráčí směrem k nim.

Girard si okamžik myslel, že došlo k nejhoršímu, Shepard ho ale uklidnil. „Je v pohodě, poručíku. Vzala si ty sedativa. Chce se dát dohromady."

„To…je skvělé, veliteli. Ani nevíte, jaký kámen mi spadl ze srdce." Odpověděl Girard. Dva jiní důstojníci opatrně vzali Shepardovi dívku z náruče a položili na nosítka. Shepard volnou rukou zamáčkl slzu. „Děkujeme za pomoc, pane. Vezmeme jí do poradenského centra, tam jí pomůžou." Dodal poručík.

„Není za co. Dělal jsem to, co bylo správný." Odpověděl Shepard. Girard zasalutoval a vydal se zpět do Akademie C-SECu.

Shepard se ještě naposledy podíval na Talithu, kterou zrovna odnášeli na nosítkách. Výraz v její tváři vyzařoval pokoj, něco, co za posledních třináct let nikdy nezažila. Shepard se otočil na členy posádky, kteří ještě stáli na molu. „Na co koukáte?" Řekl chladně. „Máte ještě dobrých šestnáct hodin volna, tak si je užijte."

Členové posádky se na sebe zmateně podívali. Shepard se beze slova otočil a zamířil na palubu Normandie. Po všem, co se toho dne přihodilo, se chtěl jen zavřít v kajutě a být na pár hodin sám.


	13. XII V obležení

_Elias seděl ve svém pokoji a díval se z okna. Bylo pozdní léto a den se zvolna chýlil ke konci. Žluté sluneční paprsky ozařovaly lány obklopující osadu a velkoměsto v dálce za nimi. Byl klid, jen občas byly slyšet kroky lidí vracejících se z práce a rachot lodí zvolna klesajících k Port Mountbattenu, hlavnímu přístavu kolonie. Eliasovi ticho nevadilo. Na venkově se mu líbilo víc než v přeplněném městě, kde by člověk mohl během dne zmizet a nikdo by si toho nevšiml. Zvolna se zvedl a odešel ze svého pokoje._

_Jeho sestra ležela na pohovce v obývací místnosti a zírala do stropu. Nový školní rok se kvapem blížil a Elizabeth to ve škole moc nebavilo. Elias se usmál. Sestra vždycky byla spíše roztěkaná a daleko více času strávila s přáteli než učením. On sám se raději soustředil na školu a na své plány do budoucna ,i když sám měl celkem dost kamarádů. Pomalu vešel do obývací místnosti a sedl si k Elizabeth._

„_Nudíš se?" Zeptal se s úsměvem._

„_Nevím, co mám dělat, Ele. Ty prázdniny jsou tak krátký, nechce se mi věřit, že za chvíli už zas bude škola." Stěžovala si sestra._

„_Ale no tak, Liz. Nemůže to být tak strašný, ne?"_

„_No jasně, tobě se to říká, ty knihomole!" Liz se zvedla a šťouchla ho do ramene. Elias se na ni vrhl a začal ji lechtat po celém těle. Liz se začala svíjet a křičela smíchy._

„_Ne! Dost! Už přestaň! Já to řeknu…" Než stihla dokončit větu, z dálky se ozvalo tlumené hřmění. Elias pustil Liz a zaposlouchal se do zvuku._

„_Bouřka?" Zeptala se Liz._

_Elias zavrtěl hlavou. „Tohle není bouřka. Ta by nepřišla tak rychle. Nelíbí se mi to." Náhle něco vybuchlo v blízkosti jejich domu. Okamžik nato se dveře rozlétly a do domu vběhli rodiče. _

„_JSOU TADY!" Křičel otec a hnal se ke skříňce se zbraněmi. Matka začala přemísťovat nábytek, aby zabarikádovala dveře._

„_Kdo je tady?" Ptal se Elias. Cítil, jak se mu na srdci usadil těžký kámen._

„_Napadli nás Batariáni, Eliasi!" Odpověděl otec a vstoupil do místnosti s dvěmi pistolemi. Jednu z nich podal matce. Potom se obrátil na Eliase. „Teď mě dobře poslouchej, synu. Vezmi svou sestru a utíkejte co nejrychleji na druhý konec osady. Má tam základnu domobrana, tam budete v bezpečí!"_

„_A co bude s váma?" Zakřičel Elias. „Taky umím zacházet se zbraní, chci tady zůstat!" Liz objímala matku a nechtěla ji pustit. V pláči opakovala, že nikam nechce, a matka se ji snažila uklidnit._

_Otec poklekl a položil Eliasovi ruce na ramena. „Udělej, co ti říkám, Eliasi. Ty a Liz odtud musíte vypadnout, dokud je čas! Čím déle se tu budete zdržovat, tím větší je šance, že vás chytí! Běžte!" Elias nedokázal nic říct. Otec ho políbil na čelo a řekl „Neboj se o nás, nic se nám nestane. Přijdem si pro vás! A teď už běžte pryč!" Venku se začala ozývat střelba. Elias přikývl a hnal se k Liz. Vzal ji za ruku a řekl „Liz, musíme pryč!" Liz naposled políbila matku a běžela s Eliasem k zadnímu vchodu._

_Matka se dívala, jak vyběhli s domu, a zašeptala „Bůh vás ochraňuj."_

_Elias a Liz se drželi za ruce a běželi na základnu, co jim síly stačily. Ze všech stran se ozýval hukot, jak se další lodě nájezdníků přibližovaly a přistávaly v okolí osady. Z Port Mountbattenu už stoupaly sloupy černého dýmu. Jeden z domů explodoval a tlaková vlna je srazila k zemi. Všude se ozýval křik v cizím jazyce a štěkot zbraní. Oba se ukryli za betonovou zdí, lemující cestu._

_Liz se křečovitě držela svého bratra. Byla vyděšená a pořád opakovala „Neopouštěj mě, nenech mě umřít, Eliasi, hlavně mě neopouštěj!"_

_Elias ji objal a zašeptal „Neboj, Liz, nikdy tě neopustím, nedovolím nikomu, aby ti ublížil, slibuju." Postavil se a jemně ji zvedl ze země. Museli co nejrychleji utéct. Elias se opatrně rozhlédl kolem a potom vyběhl se svou sestrou z krytu. Uběhli několik metrů, když zaslechli další výbuch. Otočili se a viděli, jak se dům, kde dříve bydleli, rozletěl na kusy. Liz se rozplakala, zatímco Elias se jen díval, přimrazen, neschopen slov. _

_Ještě pár vteřin zíral na trosky toho, co bývalo jejich domovem. Potom se vzpamatoval a řekl Liz, že odtud musí pryč. Slíbil otci, že ji odtud dostane do bezpečí, za každou cenu. Oba se znovu rozběhli a neohlíželi se. Zvuky boje nyní byly zřetelnější, jak se útočníci hnali osadou. Elias v dálce spatřil postavy v modrých zbrojích, jak střílely po vetřelcích. Základna domobrany byla blízko. Najednou jim cestu zastoupil Batarián. V ruce držel pušku a jeho pohled prozrazoval neukojitelnou chuť zabít každého, kdo mu přijde do cesty. Elias věděl, že nemá na výběr. Křikl na sestru „Liz, běž! Zachraň se!" a sám se vrhl na vetřelce. Bylo mu jasné, že měl malou šanci na přežití v boji s trénovaným žoldákem. Jestli to ale byl jediný způsob, jak Liz zachránit, byl ochoten to zkusit._

_Liz zděšeně pozorovala, jak její bratr bojoval s Batariánem a pokoušel se mu vzít zbraň. Odhodlání mu dodávalo síly a Elias se snažil vetřelce dostat na zem. Všiml si Liz, která na něj hleděla, a zařval na ní, ať uteče. Vzápětí však zjistil, že se dopustil osudové chyby. Batarián využil protivníkovy nepozornosti, vykroutil se ze sevření a střelil ho do břicha._

_Elias klesl na kolena. Rána mu vyrazila dech a vzala mu veškerou sílu. Slyšel Liz, jak zoufale křičela, a z posledních sil zařval „BĚŽ!" Jeho sestra se otočila a začala utíkat. Žoldákova ústa se zkřivila v ďábelském úsměvu. Vytáhl pistoli a namířil na Liz. Ozval se výstřel. Liz upadla a zůstala bez hnutí ležet._

_Eliasovi tuhla krev v žilách, cítil, jak mu z očí tečou slzy. Zklamal ji. Zklamal své rodiče. Batariánský vrah se na něj otočil a s ledovým klidem ho třikrát střelil do hrudi. Elias cítil, jak ho rychle opouští život. V mysli mu zněla slova 'jdu za tebou, Liz', když se ho zmocnila temnota._

* * *

><p><em>SSV Normandie, Citadela, systém Widow, Hadí mlhovina<em>

Shepard se s výkřikem posadil, zalitý potem. Na okamžik si myslel, že je mrtev, když zjistil, že leží na posteli ve své kajutě na Normandii.

Další noční můra, po několika nocích klidu. Shepard si držel hlavu v dlaních. Ano, v minulosti ho zlé sny trápily často, jen zřídkakdy se mu však zdálo o jeho vlastní smrti, a ještě nikdy neviděl ve svých snech umírat Liz. Nikdy se nedozvěděl, co se jí stalo toho dne, kdy byl Mindoir napaden. Oddělila se od něj krátce poté, co vyběhli z domu, který okamžik na to vybuchl. Od té chvíle ji už nikdy v životě neviděl.

Shepard si utřel slzy, které mu tekly z očí, a zvedl se z postele. Když si všiml, jak byl propocený, rozhodl se zamířit do sprch. S ručníkem přehozeným přes rameno vyšel z kajuty…a vrazil do Liary, která stála přede dveřmi.

Liara se na něj otočila, zaražena jeho náhlým zjevem, a srdce se jí divoce rozbušilo. Shepard byl totiž od pasu nahoru nahý, a vypadal stejně zaražen jako ona. Jen na krátký okamžik spatřila jeho vypracované břicho a širokou zjizvenou hruď, než se vzpamatovala z trapné situace a odvrátila se od něj. Liara otevřela ústa a chtěla se omluvit, ale byla tak nervózní, že nedokázala říct jedinou souvislou větu. „Já…omlouvám se, veliteli, nechtěla jsem…"

Shepard se pousmál, když viděl, jak jí tváře zmodraly studem. Nemohl si pomoct, její stydlivost mu připadala…okouzlující. Zadíval se jí do tváře a všiml si, jak se Liara vzdáleně podobala Liz. Shepard ucítil při vzpomínce na sestru bodnutí lítosti. Podíval se na Liaru a řekl jen „Nic se neděje." Prosmýkl se kolem ní a šel do umývárny. Byla prázdná.

Shepard ze sebe shodil tepláky a pustil na sebe horkou vodu. V ten okamžik se do něj zabodly tisíce jehel, jak horká voda stékala po jeho těle. On si však bolesti vůbec nevšímal. Jenom stál pod sprchou a jednou rukou se opíral o chladnou kovovou stěnu. Jeho mysl naplnily vzpomínky na domov, na rodinu, na přátele…na osudný den. Ještě pár minut na sebe nechal téct vařící vodu, než zavřel kohoutek a sáhl pro ručník, aby se osušil. Jeho tělo bylo po horké sprše zrudlé a znecitlivělé. Shepard se oblékl a odešel z umývárny.

Liara seděla u stolu a jakoby nepřítomně hleděla na zeď, když se Shepard vracel do kajuty. Všimla si jeho nateklého těla a zarudlých očí, když se na ni tázavě podíval. „Stalo se něco, veliteli?" Zeptala se starostlivě.

Shepard jen mávl rukou a řekl „Jenom blbý sny. Nedělej si starosti, Liaro, to přejde." Vešel do kajuty, aby si oblékl uniformu.

Liara zavrtěla hlavou. Věděla, že Shepardovi něco dělá starosti. Tvářil se úplně stejně jako v okamžiku, kdy nesl v náruči dívku, zachráněnou z otroctví. Když Shepard po chvíli vyšel z kajuty, oblečen v uniformě Aliance, potlačila vlastní nervozitu a řekla „Vím, že vás něco trápí, veliteli. Vidím to na vás."

Shepard již chtěl něco namítat, nakonec si však povzdechl, protože tušil, že by to bylo k ničemu. Vždyť byla u toho, když mluvil s Talithou a snažil se ji uklidnit. Musela vědět, o co šlo. Podíval se na Liaru a řekl „Hádám, že asi víš, co se stalo na Mindoiru." Liara přikývla a Shepard pokračoval „Já…byl to můj domov. V ten den, co Batariáni zaútočili, jsem přišel o rodinu i přátele. Bylo to hrozný, ale časem jsem se s tím dokázal vyrovnat. Musel jsem." Zavrtěl hlavou a smutně dodal „Jenom jsem nečekal, že mě to pořád bude pronásledovat. Dva svědci toho všeho, a během jedinýho dne…najednou mám pocit, jako by se to stalo včera." Shepard si sedl za stůl a opřel si hlavu o ruku.

Liara svěsila zahanbeně hlavu, když viděla Shepardovu reakci. „Mrzí mě to, Sheparde." Řekla tiše. „Nechtěla jsem ve vás vyvolat nepříjemné vzpomínky…"

„Je to v pořádku, Liaro. To bude dobrý." Odpověděl Shepard. „Možná bychom mohli změnit téma, nechci se zbytečně patlat v minulosti."

Liara přikývla. „Jistě, to je dobrý nápad."

„Když jsme se procházeli po Citadele, všimnul jsem si, jak ses pořád rozhlížela kolem. Je to poprvé, cos tady byla?"

„Vlastně…už jsem tu párkrát byla, s matkou." Liara se zachvěla, když se zmínila o matce. „Citadela je vrcholem protheánského inženýrství, ještě pořád mě fascinuje."

„Jo, Citadela, to je něco. Když jsem ji viděl poprvý, bylo to pro mě něco neuvěřitelnýho." Shepard se zadíval na Liaru a zeptal se „Co jste vlastně dělali potom, co jsem šel na loď?"

„Tak nějak jsme se rozešli. Vím, že Garrus ještě odešel za svým kolegou do Akademie, ale kde skončili ostatní, netuším. Já jsem se ještě chvíli procházela po čtvrtích, ale nakonec jsem odešla na loď."

Shepard se usmál. „Ať už jsou kdekoli, tak si to určitě užívají. Ale ty jsi se moc nevypovídala, když jsme seděli ve Fluxu. Řekl bych, že teď máš příležitost."

Liara sklopila oči k zemi a vyhýbavě odpověděla „Obávám se, že na mě není nic zajímavého, Sheparde. Většinu svého času jsem strávila ve vzdálených protheánských ruinách a plně se věnovala svému bádání."

Shepard zvedl obočí. „To mi přijde dost nebezpečný. To jsi takhle pracovala úplně sama?"

„No…občas jsem narazila na domorodé formy života nebo skupinu pirátů či žoldáků, ale vždy jsem si dávala pozor. Dokud mě Gethové nesledovali na Therum, nikdy jsem se neocitla v situaci, kterou bych se svou biotikou nezvládla." Liara se na okamžik odmlčela a pak dodala „Co se týče osamělosti…to mě popravdě lákalo nejvíc. Někdy...jsem prostě potřebovala vypadnout od ostatních."

„Proč?" Divil se Shepard. „Měla jsi snad s ostatními nějaký špatný zkušenosti, nebo tak něco?"

„Nejspíš to bude tím, že jsem dcerou matriarchy. Ostatní ode mě očekávali, že půjdu ve stopách své matky a stanu se vůdkyní našeho lidu." Vysvětlovala Liara. „Matriarchy vedou své následovníky do budoucnosti a hledají pravdu, která teprve má přijít. Asi proto jsem se začala zajímat o tajemství minulosti. Zní to dost hloupě, když to takhle řeknu…zní to, jako bych se stala archeoložkou jen proto, abych šla proti matce."

Shepard se zasmál, což Liaru zmátlo. „Co je na tom podle tebe hloupýho? Tolik mých kamarádů se takhle vzbouřilo proti vlastním rodičům, řekl bych, že je to vlastně úplně normální."

„Heh, teď mluvíte jako matriarcha, Sheparde." Odpověděla Liara se smíchem. „Benezia mi řekla něco podobného, když jsem jí oznámila své rozhodnutí." Potom zvážněla. „Ale bylo v tom mnohem víc. Cítila jsem, že mě minulost přitahuje. Protheáni byli obdivuhodné bytosti a já o nch chtěla vědět úplně všechno. Možná proto mi připadáte tak fascinující, Sheparde. Na Edenu Primě se vás dotkla funkční protheánská technologie, která vám navíc…čemu se smějete?" Zarazila se, když si všimla, jak Shepard v sobě marně dusil smích.

„To zní skoro, jako bys mě chtěla rozpitvat někde v laborce, Liaro." Odpověděl Shepard s širokým úsměvem.

Liara zbledla zděšením a začala koktat „Co? N-ne! Nechtěla jsem se ve vás…eh, nechtěla jsem vás urazit, Sheparde! Jen jsem tím myslela, že byste byl zajímavým materiálem pro důkladné studium…eh, ne! To by bylo ještě horší…!"

Shepard zvedl ruce a řekl se smíchem „Liaro, uklidni se! To byl jen vtípek!"

Liara na něj jen zírala. Za pár vteřin se vzpamatovala a zavrtěla hlavou „Vtip? Ach, u Bohyně, jak jsem mohla být tak hloupá? Teď si musíte myslet, že jsem naprosto pitomá! Teď už asi chápete, proč raději trávím svůj čas s počítači a datadisky. Pokaždé, když jsem s ostatními, se mi podaří říct něco trapného." Potom se naklonila k Shepardovi a řekla polohlasem „Prosím, předstírejme, že k téhle konverzaci nikdy nedošlo."

Najednou se ozval modulovaný ženský hlas. „Na to už je trochu pozdě, Liaro." Shepard a Liara se otočili a spatřili Tali. Liara si zakryla obličej a cítila, jak jí modrají tváře, zatímco Shepard se jen uchechtl a zakroutil hlavou.

Tali si všimla, že Liara byla v rozpacích, a řekla unaveným hlasem „Neboj se, nikomu nic neřeknu."

„Slibuju, že si to nechám pro sebe, Liaro." Řekl Shepard s úšklebkem. „Někdy bychom si to ale měli zopakovat." Liara se nad jeho komentářem jen stydlivě usmála a nic neřekla.

Shepard se podíval na Tali, která si sedla za stůl. „Nevypadáš dobře, je ti něco?"

„Já nevím, Sheparde. Jenom se cítím…jakoby mimo. Normandie běží tak hladce, že to vypadá, jako bychom se ani nehýbali. A motory běží tak tiše…nějak nemůžu spát." Přiznala Tali.

„Já…nechápu. Je tady moc ticho na to, aby se tu dalo spát?" Divila se Liara.

„Nejde jen o tohle. Normandie prostě působí tak prázdně, jakoby tu půlka posádky ani nebyla." Vysvětlovala Tali. „Když jsem ještě byla ve Flotile, tak jsem se nemohla dočkat, až vypadnu na Pouť, až se konečně dostanu pryč od lidí. Ale teď, když jsem tady, tak…se mi po nich stýská."

„Občas si začnem vážit toho, co máme, až když o to přijdem." Podotkl Shepard, napůl zabrán do vlastních vzpomínek.

Tali se na chvíli zamyslela. „Asi máte pravdu. My Kvariáni vlastně celý život cestujeme, ale domov nikdy neopouštíme. Pouť docela změnila můj pohled na naši společnost. Už se stalo, že pár našich lidí vyrazilo na Pouť a nikdy se nevrátilo. Myslela jsem si, že se jim něco přihodilo, ale…možná chtěli jen jiný život."

„Ale ty se k Flotile vrátíš, viď?" Zeptala se Liara.

„Nikdy bych neopustila svůj lid. Časem se vrátím, ale až potom, co zastavíme Sarena. Jinak bych už se neměla kam vrátit."

„My Sarena zastavíme. Může před námi utíkat, jak se mu zachce, ale jednou uklouzne…a my budeme u toho." Prohlásil Shepard. Pomalu se zvedl ze židle a dodal „Musím si ještě něco zařídit, když mě omluvíte…" Liara se na něj podívala a usmála se. Shepard jí úsměv vrátil, než zapadl do své kajuty.

Tali se otočila na Liaru. „Vážně, Liaro?" V jejím hlase byla znát stopa pobavení.

„Co? Ne! Takhle to není!" Bránila se Liara. „Já…strávila jsem několik desítek let studiem Protheánů, v osamění, nikdy jsem neměla přátele. Shepard se mnou jedná slušně a nesoudí mě podle mojí matky. Kromě toho mi tady jako jeden z mála opravdu věří."

Tali jí položila ruku na rameno. „Já to chápu. Spousta lidí se ke mně chovala jako k něčemu podřadnému jenom proto, že jsem Kvariánka. Tady na Normandii se mnou jednají jako se sobě rovným a poprvé od okamžiku, co jsem vyrazila na Pouť, mám pocit, že někam patřím. Tebe taky přijmou."

Shepard mezitím sedl za počítač a prošel si soukromou poštu. Nový transportér už byl naložen na palubu Normandie, což znamenalo, že mohli v klidu vyrazit. Rozhodl se svolat posádku zpátky na loď a poslal Jokerovi zprávu, aby za hodinu opustil doky a nastavil kurz do systému Theseus v kupě Attican Beta. Hodina byla dost času na to, aby se těch pár lidí, co ještě nebyli na palubě, stihlo vrátit na loď. Nyní na ně čekal Feros, lidská kolonie, velmi pravděpodobně ohrožená nájezdy Gethů. Shepard se zadíval na fotku své rodiny, která stála na stole jako připomínka šťastnějších časů, zavátých prachem ubíhajícího času. Po pár dalších hodin na ní hleděl, zahloubán do vzpomínek.

* * *

><p><em>Feros, systém Theseus, kupa Attican Beta<em>

Po několikahodinovém letu se Normandie konečně objevila v systému planety Feros. Shepard seděl na můstku na sedadle kopilota a mnul si oči. Kvůli zlým snům nemohl pořádně spát, a tak se během cesty do systému Theseus snažil neustále něco dělat, jen aby zabil čas. Provedl kompletní údržbu zbraní i nové zbroje, na kterou připevnil svůj vojenský nůž, cvičil, aby rozhýbal levé rameno, ještě ztuhlé po zranění na Theru, dokonce přemluvil Kaidana k přátelskému pěstnímu zápasu. Pokoušel se ještě na chvíli si zdřímnout, nedařilo se mu však vůbec usnout.

Joker si všiml, jak Shepard beze slova pozoroval hvězdy za oknem, a řekl „Blbej den, veliteli?"

Shepard zívl a odpověděl „Nemůžu poslední dobou spát. Je to na prd."

Joker chvíli nic neříkal. Nakonec váhavě promluvil „Hele…viděl sem vás v docích, jak jste tam mluvil s tou holkou. Vim, že ji zachránili ze zajetí nebo tak něco, ale všim sem si, že vás to nějak vzalo."

„Batariánští piráti…tý holčině bylo tak šest let, když ji unesli. **Šest let**." Odvětil Shepard, aniž by spustil oči z hvězd. „Musela se koukat na to, jak jí ty hajzlové povraždili rodinu, strávila dvanáct let v otroctví. Dvanáct let neustálýho týrání a ponižování…" Na okamžik se odmlčel. „Ještě nikdy jsem neviděl nikoho tak zlomenýho, jako byla ona."

„Ježiši…" Zašeptal Joker. V náhlém návalu vzteku popadl jednu z berlí, opřených o vedlejší konzoli a mrštil s ní o zem. „Doprdele, jak je tohleto vůbec možný?" Zavrčel pobouřeně. „Vim, že Aliance neni bez chyb, ale tohle…k čemu je nám sakra nabubřelá flotila, když ani nejsme schopný bránit naše vlastní lidi před takovymhle zvěrstvem?"

„Dobrým lidem se stávají zlý věci. Je to krutý, ale už to tak prostě chodí, Jokere." Odpověděl Shepard a nespustil přitom oči z hvězd.

„Jestli svět funguje takovým způsobem, tak se na to můžem všichni vysrat." Ušklíbl se Joker. „Já mám aspoň štěstí, že i se svým stavem můžu dělat to, vo čem sem jako kluk vždycky snil. Nic horšího, než strčit mě za stůl, mi nikdo udělat nemůže, a ani to moc nehrozí."

Shepard se na něj otočil a řekl „Co kdybys mi radši řekl, kdy dorazíme na Feros? Máme tady práci."

„Už sme blízko, při naší rychlosti bysme do půl hodiny měli zakotvit." Odpověděl Joker a zapnul vysílačku. „Letová kontrolo, tady je SSV Normandie, žádáme o povolení k přistání." Na druhé straně se nikdo neozval. Joker se rozhodl žádost ještě jednou zopakovat, ani potom se mu však nedostalo odpovědi. Otočil se na Sheparda a zavrtěl hlavou.

Shepard si pro sebe tiše zanadával a řekl „Něco musí rušit jejich vysílání. Uvědom Wrexe, Tali a Ashley, ať se vyzbrojí a hlásí na můstku." Zvedl se a šel se připravit na misi. O čtvrt hodiny později stál se svým týmem u přetlakové komory a kontroloval si novou zbroj, kterou si pořídil během volna na Citadele. Byla pancéřově šedá a měla viditelně silnější pláty než typ Onyx, který do té doby používal.

Normandie se chvěla, když prolétala atmosférou a klesala k povrchu planety. Po dalších pár minutách se v dálce objevily jakési věže, spojené napůl rozpadlými mosty. Pilot nasměroval loď k nim a přiblížil se. Jedna z věží měla v sobě velký otvor, odhalující provizorní dok. Normandie do něj pomalu vlétla a kotvící zařízení ji automaticky zajistila. Joker se otočil na velitele. „Tak, veliteli, zaparkováno a zajištěno. Můžete opustit loď." Shepard přikývl a vystoupil se svým týmem z Normandie.

Uvnitř protheánské věže to vypadalo jako ve městě, které se ocitlo uprostřed bojiště. Všude byl prach z pomalu se drolících zdí a kusy trosek. Celé místo bylo v ubohém stavu. Shepard se rozhlédl kolem, když pomalu sestoupil na rampu doku. Nemohl uvěřit, že na téhle planetě uprostřed dávno zapomenutých trosek se má nacházet lidská kolonie.

Ashley se rozhlížela a kroutila hlavou. „Tady je teda fakt bordel."

„Zvláštní, po kolonistech tu není ani stopa." Divila se Tali.

Wrex se zamračil. „Tady něco pěkně smrdí. Dávejte bacha." Vytáhl pušku a rozhlížel se kolem. Zbytek skupiny také vytasil zbraně, připraven na jakýkoli podezřelý pohyb. Pomalu se vydali po rampě k východu z doku.

Ozvaly se kroky. Do doků vstoupil muž v chatrném oděvu. Všiml si cizinců a pomalu přešel k nim. Shepard signalizoval ostatním, aby sklonili zbraně, sám však nepolevil na ostražitosti. Muž se zastavil a promluvil na velitele. „Viděli jsme vaši loď. Fai Dan s vámi chce okamžitě mluvit." Na tom muži bylo něco divného. Jeho hlas byl podivně monotónní a podle výrazu ve tváři byl ve stavu hodně blízkém šoku.

„Kdo je tenhle 'Fai Dan'?" Zeptal se Shepard.

„Je to vůdce zdejší kolonie." Odpověděl muž. „Gethové plánují další útok. Fai Dan organizuje obranu, ale bude potřebovat vaši pomoc."

Shepard v duchu zaklel. Přítomnost Gethů na Feru značně celou misi zkomplikuje. „Kde Fai Dana najdu?" Zeptal se.

Muž jen ukázal k východu z doků a dodal „Půjdete po schodech nahoru a potom kolem nákladní lodi." Najednou se objevil záblesk. Muž se doslova rozletěl na kusy. Prostorami doku se rozezněly známé mechanické zvuky.

„Gethové!" Zařval Shepard. „Opětujte palbu!" Bioticky zvedl jednoho z nich a uhodil s ním o zem. Ostatní gethští vojáci na něj obrátili svou pozornost. Tali skočila do krytu a aktivovala svůj omni-nástroj. Byl čas vyzkoušet malý trik. Tali rychle na rozhraní namačkala několik příkazů a jeden z mechanických pěšáků se najednou otočil a začal pálit na své spolubojovníky.

Shepard viděl, jak Gethové bojují s přeprogramovaným vojákem a zavelel „Jdem na ně!" Odlákáni pozornosti fungovalo dokonale a Gethové byli zničeni dřív, než stačili opětovat palbu. Shepardův tým vběhl na schodiště, kde je přepadla hrstka 'skokanů'. Tenhle podivně organicky vypadající druh Gethů byl zatraceně svižný a za pohybu téměř nepolapitelný. Skokani však mohli střílet, jen když se zastavili, což je vzhledem ke slabým štítům dělalo velmi zranitelné. Pár přesných zásahů z brokovnice s nimi udělalo krátký proces.

Shepard a jeho spolubojovníci vyběhli po schodech nahoru a vstoupili do místnosti ve věži, kde se nacházela kolonie. Byla téměř zdevastovaná. Všude byly hromady trosek a na pár místech hořelo. Obydlí kolonistů tvořila jen vyřazená modulární nákladní loď, rozdělená do několika částí. Většina kolonistů byla ozbrojená a připravená na útok, jejich vybavení však bylo podřadné a řada z nich neměla ani zbroje. Zvláštní věc byla, že obránci bylo podivně klidní, vzhledem k tomu, jak dlouho už byli v obležení. Pár z nich jen nepřítomně koukalo po okolí. Jedna zamračená žena se snažila zprovoznit nefunkční generátor, zatímco vojáci nervózně těkali od jednoho rohu z druhého.

Shepard přistoupil k jednomu z obránců a ptal se, kde najde Fai Dana. Dotázaný jen beze slova mávl kamsi dozadu, na druhý konec místnosti. Shepard se svými spolubojovníky míjeli cestou několik vojáků a civilistů, až nakonec stanuli před zamračenou ženou v černé zbroji a starším vrásčitým mužem, nepochybně vůdcem kolonie.

Fai Dan se otočil k nově příchozím. „Veliteli! Jsem rád, že nám konečně někoho poslali na pomoc." Muž měl pod očima hluboké kruhy z únavy.

Žena v černé zbroji se podívala na Sheparda a řekla chladně „Jste tady trochu pozdě, ne?" Shepard byl trochu zaražen její poznámkou, měl pocit, jako by snad chtěla, aby se rychle vrátil tam, odkud přiletěl.

Fai Dan ženu téměř okamžitě okřikl. „Arcelie!" Potom se obrátil k návštěvníkům a řekl unaveně. „Omlouvám se, od té doby, co se tu ukázali Gethové, jsme všichni-" Přerušilo ho však mechanické bzučení.

„Bacha! Gethové se dostali do věže!" Zakřičela Arcelia a tasila zbraň.

Fai Dan vytrhl pistoli z pouzdra a zařval „Arcelie, zajistěte zadní vchod, nepřítel se sem nesmí dostat! Chraňte srdce kolonie za každou cenu!" Arcelia přikývla a přivolala jiné dva vojáky. Rychlou gestikulací jim zadala rozkazy a se svým týmem zaujala pozici u zadního vchodu, ze kterého bylo slyšet hvízdání plasmových zbraní.

Shepard vytáhl brokovnici a otočil se ke svým společníkům. „Ti kolonisti to bez pomoci dlouho nevydrží! Chopte se zbraní a jdeme vyčistit tuhle věž!" Ashley, Wrex a Tali téměř současně vytáhli zbraně a v čele s Shepardem vběhli do útrob věže. Gethů nebylo příliš mnoho, ale i tohle množství mohlo stačit na to, aby obrana kolonie, oslabená těžkými boji, povolila. Shepardův tým postupoval chodbami a zanechával za sebou roztrhané zbytky gethských pěšáků a kaluže hydraulické kapaliny. V úzkých chodbách neměli mechaničtí nepřátelé proti ozbrojencům s brokovnicemi příliš mnoho šancí. Shepard šel dopředu, aniž by se zastavoval, a místy ležící mrtvá těla kolonistů jeho odhodlání o to víc posílila.

Za pár minut dorazil tým do velké místnosti s napůl zhrouceným stropem, kde gethská výsadková loď chrlila jednotky. Byl to velký prostor, kde brokovnice již byly k ničemu, takže Shepard nařídil všem, aby se kryli za vším, co bylo k dispozici, a přezbrojil na automatickou pušku. Gethové zde byli ve výhodě a začali kropit vetřelce hustou palbou. Mezi běžnými pěšáky se objevili i dva větší gethští vojáci, kteří patrně koordinovali své spolubojovníky. Shepard se vyklonil zpod nízké zdi, za kterou se kryl, a sestřelil jednoho z gethských pěšáků, čímž upoutal pozornost těch ostatních. Překulil se, aby se vyhnul palbě a zapadl za železný kontejner. Tali využila toho, že na sebe velitel nalákal nepřátelskou palbu, a přeprogramovala dva pěšáky krátce po sobě. Když zbytek Gethů začal střílet po sobě navzájem, Shepard i jeho společníci se vyřítili z krytů a skosili je krátkým uragánem palby.

Místností se rozlehl hukot, když se gethská loď zvedla a odétla pryč. Shepard a jeho spolubojovníci zde stáli sami, obklopeni změtí ožehlého kovu a pokroucených zbytků nepřátelských strojů. Shepard si dovolil malý vítězoslavný úsměv, než se otočil k ostatním členům týmu. „Tady jsme skončili. Uzavřeme tuhle místnost, aby se tudy Gethové nikam nedostali. Rozhodně je to zdrží, až se rozhodnou znovu zaútočit." Čtveřice pomalu vyšla z místnosti. Ashley vytáhla malou nálož a připevnila ji ke stěně u vchodu. Když se všichni dostatečně vzdálili, dálkově ji odpálila. Detonace byla dost silná na to, aby strhla část stěny a zavalila vchod troskami. Kolonie byla v bezpečí…prozatím. „Jdeme za Fai Danem. Gethové se tu neobjevili jen tak nazdařbůh. Musíme zjistit, po čem jdou." Řekl Shepard a zamířil se svým týmem zpět do kolonie.

Muži hlídající zadní vchod pořád stáli připraveni na svých pozicích a čekali na další útok. Když spatřili Shepardovo družstvo, s úlevou sklonili zbraně a dovolili návštěvníkům projít. Shepard pomalu přešel k Fai Danovi, který se krčil u zdi a svíral v ruce brokovnici. „Odrazili jsme útok, Fai Dane. Zablokovali jsme cestu, kterou se dostali do věže, takže teď byste měli být v bezpečí." Řekl Shepard vůdci kolonie.

Fai Dan si ulehčeně oddychl a odpověděl „To je skvělá zpráva, veliteli. Naše obrana by bez vaší pomoci moc dlouho nevydržela."

Arcelia nespouštěla oči z vchodu a jen skepticky poznamenala „Možná jste je zpomalili, ale oni se ještě vrátí."

„Potřebuju vědět, co tady Gethové hledají. Jestli chcete přežít, musíte mi pomoct to zjistit." Prohlásil Shepard. Doufal, že vůdce kolonie bude něco vědět.

Fai Dan zavrtěl hlavou a odpověděl „Nevíme, po čem jdou. Prostě sem přišli a zaútočili na nás. Opevnili se v centrále ExoGeni, tam byste možná mohli zjistit, co hledají."

Ashley ho přerušila. „Počkat, co je ExoGeni?"

„To je společnost, pro kterou většina z nás pracovala, než jsme byli napadeni. Financují naší kolonii." Odpověděla Arcelia, jako by šlo o naprosto hloupou otázku. Ashley si všimla tónu v jejím hlase a zavrtěla hlavou.

„Dostanete se tam snadno, vede tam protheánská silnice." Dodal Fai Dan. „Musíte se jen vydat tím zadním vchodem a sjet dolů výtahem. Nezapomeňte však, že tu centrálu bude hlídat armáda Gethů."

„Nic, co bysme nezvládli." Zabručel Wrex a přehodil si brokovnici přes rameno.

„Hodně štěstí." Řekl vůdce. „Možná se mi mezitím povede tuhle kolonii dát trochu do pořádku."

„Co ještě máte za problémy? Mohli bychom vám pomoct." Nabídl se Shepard. Wrex si všiml, jak Arcelia obrátila oči v sloup, a rozčarovaně si odfrkl.

„Gethové se stále ještě drží v tunelech, nejspíše shromažďují další síly." Vysvětloval Fai Dan. „Nejsou akutní hrozbou, ale kdybychom se jich zbavili, do budoucna by nám to velmi pomohlo. Také máme další problémy, jako voda, jídlo a energie."

Shepard přikývl a odpověděl „Pošlu vám sem pár mých lidí, aby vám pomohli." Potom aktivoval vysílačku a spojil se s Jokerem „Pošli sem Kaidana, Liaru a Garra, Jokere. Chci, aby zdejším kolonistům trochu pomohli. Vyřiď jim, ať se hlásí u Fai Dana, vůdce kolonie, ten jim řekne, co a jak." Když pilot potvrdil rozkaz, Shepard vypnul vysílačku a pokynul ostatním. „Připravte se, jdeme se porozhlídnout do tý centrály." Družstvo vytáhlo zbraně a opustilo kolonii. Byl čas na hledání odpovědí.

* * *

><p>Transportér Grizzly, vypůjčený od kolonistů ze Zhu´s Hope, se prudce zakymácel, když se Shepard snažil vyhnout blížícím se raketám a nesjet přitom z relativně úzké protheánské silnice. Onen most mezi dvěmi věžemi visel v závratné výšce nad povrchem planety, takže pád byl zde fatální záležitostí. Ashley seděla ve věži a střílela po gethských jednotkách, které jim stály v cestě. Gethové zde hledali něco důležitého, stejně tak jako nechtěli připustit, aby se někdo jiný dozvěděl, po čem jdou. To by vysvětlovalo, proč mezi Shepardem a velitelstvím ExoGeni stálo množství raketometčíků a palpostů, stejně tak jako 'velitelů', kteří je koordinovali. Dostat se přes takovou sílu bylo pro Shepardův tým těžkým oříškem, nemohli se jednoduše přiblížit, aniž by je oponent přeměnil i s obrněným vozidlem v hromadu plechu. Nezbylo nic jiného, než je zlikvidovat z dálky dřív, než přivolají posily.<p>

Trvalo to několik dlouhých minut, než se Shepardově družstvu povedlo vyčistit cestu. Vozidlo se rozjelo po nyní volné silnici a po chvíli vjelo do další věže na druhém konci. Tali, sedící na místě navigátora, zpozorněla, když náhle zachytila vysílání. Bylo nekvalitní a plné šumu, bylo však dost jasné na to, aby bylo možno rozeznat slova. „…zachytili jsme pohyb…nějaký vozidlo, nebo co, ale Gethové to nejsou…"

„Vypadá to, že jsme narazili na další přeživší, Sheparde. Zdroj signálu je nedaleko, možná bychom to měli omrknout." Navrhovala Tali.

„Na tohle nemáme čas! Musíme se vypořádat s těma Gethama." Zamručel Wrex nesouhlasně.

Shepard zastavil transportér u jakéhosi tunelu, vedoucího do nižších prostor věže, ve které se nacházeli. „Půjdeme se tam podívat." Řekl, když otočil k ostatním. „Tihle lidi by možná mohli vědět, proč tady Gethové jsou." Členové týmu přikývli a jeden po druhém vylezli z vozidla. Z tunelu vycházelo matné světlo a byly slyšet vzrušené hlasy. Shepard z opatrnosti vytáhl pistoli a zvolna šel tunelem, následován svými spolubojovníky. Tunel vedl do prostoru pod protheánskou silnicí, kde se schovávalo několik lidí. Část z nich byla vyzbrojena a střežila vstup, zatímco zbytek byli civilisté, oblečení v laboratorních uniformách. Jeden z nich, muž asijského původu, se otočil na vetřelce, kteří vstoupili do jejich útočiště.

Muž zvedl ruku a vyštěkl „Blíž ani krok!" Bylo na něm vidět, že je nervózní.

Žena stojící vedle něj, asi čtyřicetiletá v modrošedém obleku, zavrtěla unaveně hlavou. „Uklidni se Jeongu, Gethové to zcela evidentně nejsou." Ashley se ušklíbla a zamumlala si pro sebe něco o 'svítících hlavách'.

Oslovený muž se na starší ženu otočil a zavrčel „Buď zticha, Julianno." Potom se otočil na Sheparda. „Kdo jste a co tady děláte?"

„Jsem poručík Shepard." Odpověděl velitel nevzrušeně. „Poslali mě, abych to tady vyčistil od Gethů."

Julianna se usmála. „Vidíš? Děláš si moc starostí, Jeongu."

„A ty jseš moc důvěřivá, Julianno." Odsekl Jeong.

Julianna obrátila oči v sloup. „Já jsem jenom ráda, že konečně vidím někoho jiného než Gethy. Myslela jsem si, že jsme na téhle planetě sami."

„Fai Dan a několik dalších kolonistů v centru pořád ještě žijou." Řekla Ashley. „Zatím se drží, ale Gethové jim dali pěkně na frak."

„Jo, to známe. Tyhle Gethové sou pěkně tvrdý parchanti." Ozval se jeden ze strážců.

Julianna se podezřívavě podívala na Jeonga. „Neříkal jsi, že Fai Dan a ostatní v Zhu´s Hope jsou mrtví?"

Jeong sebou trhl. „Říkal jsem, že jsou **pravděpodobně** mrtví!"

„My už se o Gethy postaráme. Ale budu potřebovat informace." Řekl Shepard.

„Jaké informace?" Ptal se Jeong nervózně.

Julianna si povzdechla a obrátila se k veliteli. „Vůbec si ho nevšímejte. Gethové se usadili v ústředí ExoGeni, musíte jet dál po silnici."

„To ústředí je soukromým majetkem, vojáku. Odstraňte Gethy a nic jiného." Rozkazoval Jeong, jako by byl Shepardovým nadřízeným.

Shepard se zamračil. Ten chlap ho začínal pěkně štvát. Pomalu k němu přistoupil. Jeong udělal krok zpět, když na něj naštvaný velitel promluvil. „Vy mi nemáte co rozkazovat, Jeongu. Je mi úplně jedno, co tam nahoře schováváte, protože kvůli tomu tady nejsem, takže se uklidněte, jasný?"

„Nevšímejte si ho, jde mu jen o 'společnost'." Podotkla Julianna sarkasticky. Shepard přikývl a pomalu se obrátil k odchodu. Julianna ho však najednou zastavila. „Prosím vás, ještě než půjdete…moje dcera, Lizbeth…pohřešuje se…"

Jeong ji přerušil. „Neměli by ztrácet čas tím, že se tam budou zbytečně vrtat. Spočítat naše mrtvé můžeme, až budou Gethové pryč." Julianna ho okamžitě probodla pohledem.

Ashley byla Jeongovou cynickou poznámkou pobouřena. Chtěla něco říct, ale Shepard ji zarazil. Teď nebyla vhodná doba rozčilovat se kvůli jednomu idiotovi. Zeptal se Julianny „Nemáte tušení, kde by vaše dcera mohla být?"

Julianna svěsila hlavu. „Zrovna pracovala v budově ExoGeni, když nás Gethové napadli."

„Jestli na ní narazím, dostanu ji ven. Vy zatím zůstaňte tady a neupoutejte na sebe zbytečně pozornost." Odpověděl Shepard a kývl na své spolubojovníky. Družstvo tasilo zbraně a vrátilo se k transportéru. Den plný bojů ještě zdaleka nebyl u konce.

* * *

><p>Liara a Kaidan seděli u řady beden se zásobami a rozhlíželi se kolem. Před chvílí mluvili s Fai Danem, vůdcem zdejší kolonie, nazývané Zhu´s Hope,který byl velice vděčný za pomoc, které se mu dostalo. Hlavním problémem byli Gethové, kteří sbírali síly v tunelech pod kolonií. Zhu´s Hope nyní sice nebyla v bezprostředním nebezpečí napadení, i tak však bylo nutné se s jejich hrozbou vypořádat a dát obráncům kolonie příležitost si trochu oddechnout.<p>

Kromě hrozby útoku trpěli místní obyvatelé také nedostatkem jídla, vody a energie. Garrus obcházel kolonisty a snažil se o tom zjistit víc, zatímco nechal své společníky čekat opodál. Liara se rozhlížela po kolonii, napůl utopené v troskách, a přemýšlela, jak si vede Shepardův tým.

„Tolik umírání, tolik utrpení, a přesto bojují do posledního dechu." Zašeptala. Po tom, kolik strádání zde viděla, zdejší kolonisty hluboce obdivovala.

„Tohle je jejich domov." Podotkl Kaidan. „Jsou odhodlaný ho bránit třeba i klackama a kamenama, pokud nebude jiná možnost."

Oba dva vstali, když spatřili Garra, který vyšel z obydlí, tvořeného modulem nákladní lodi, a zamířil k nim. „Tak, lidi, připravte se, máme tady práci." Řekl, když k nim přišel.

„Jaké máme úkoly?" Zeptala se Liara.

„Půjdeme dolů do tunelů a postřílíme všechny Gethy, na který narazíme. Dále musíme hledat nějaký energetický články do generátoru a vodní čerpadla. Co se jídla týče, budeme muset ulovit pár varrenů." Vysvětloval Garrus.

Kaidan zvedl obočí. „Varrenů?"

„Přesně tak. Od jednoho chlápka jsem se dozvěděl, že je jich tam celá smečka, včetně alfa samce, což je prý pěkně tvrdá bestie, takže dávejte bacha." Ušklíbl se Garrus. „Tak pojďme." Trio vytáhlo zbraně a vydalo se so tunelů.

Garrus a jeho společníci sešli pár pater po schodech směrem dolů a objevili se v tunelu. Nebyl to tunel v pravém slova smyslu. Byl to dlouhý, relativně úzký prostor, jehož obě strany byly spojeny lávkami, klenoucími se přes několik metrů hluboký příkop. Tunelem se šířil nepříjemný, zatuchlý zápach. Družstvo přešlo přes lávku a pozorně se rozhlíželo kolem sebe. Podél druhé strany tunelu vedl železný chodník a vedle něj malá zamřížovaná údržbová chodba, do které se dalo dveřmi vstoupit. Kaidan do ní nakoukl…a ucuknul, když mu kolem hlavy prolétla plasmová koule.

„Na ně!" Zařval Garrus a začal střílet na Gethy, kteří se jakoby odnikud vynořili a spustili palbu na vetřelce. Kaidan a Liara se snažili krýt a přitom pálili na Gethy, kteří se pomalu přibližovali. Jeden po druhém padali na chladnou zem, na jejich místo se však hrnuli další. Liara zavřela oči a snažila se soustředit. Potom jasně modře vzplanula a vytvořila něco, čemu Asarijky říkaly 'jedinečnost'. Mezi gethskými vojáky se najednou objevilo něco, co vypadalo jako miniaturní černá díra. Neviditelná síla zvedla několik Gethů ze země a oni začali bezmocně poletovat kolem záhadného úkazu. Garrus se ušklíbl a hodil mezi ně granát. Exploze rozmetala pěšáky uvězněné v gravitačním poli a všude kolem se najednou válely kusy pokrouceného kovu. Když černá díra zmizela, zbylo už jen pár Gethů, kteří pod náporem palby rychle padli.

Kaidan se podíval na Liaru, která seděla na zemi a vyčerpaně oddechovala. „Nevim, co to bylo, ale budeš mě to někdy muset naučit." Liara je jen pousmála a beze slova se postavila.

„Je jich tady víc, než jsem čekal." Řekl Garrus znepokojeně. „Odněkud dostávají posily. Musíme je odříznout, jinak to Zhu´s Hope nezvládne." Tým pomalu postupoval po chodníku a ostražitě pozoroval okolí.

Kaidan si všiml panelu v údržbové chodbě a přistoupil k němu. Rychlý průzkum ukázal, že šlo o ovládání vodních čerpadel. „Našel jsem ty vodní čerpadla." Křikl na Garra. „Musíme zapnout ještě další dvě, tak se po nich zkuste podívat!"

„Později, poručíku!" Ozval se Garrus, se zbraní namířenou na dveře přímo přes další lávku. „Zachytil jsem nepřátelský kontakty. Je jich hodně…jakoby něco chránili. O čerpadla se postaráme později, teď musíme vyřídit Gethy." Garrus k sobě přivolal Kaidana a Liaru a potom otevřel dveře, odhalující dlouhou chodbu.

Odezva byla téměř okamžitá. Garrovo družstvo se ocitlo pod palbou několika gethských pěšáků, podporovaných dvěma odstřelovači na vyšším patře. Kaidan zareagoval první a mávnutím ruky shodil odstřelovače, kteří tvrdě dopadli na zem a už se nezvedli. Garrus uskočil před sprškou střel a zuřivě namačkal několik příkazů na svůj omni-nástroj. Elektromagnetický pulz vyřadil Gethům štíty a na okamžik je ochromil. Liara toho využila a bioticky je zvedla. Všichni tři zvedli zbraně a rozstříleli mechanické vojáky, kteří nyní bezmocně viseli ve vzduchu.

Nyní prázdná chodba vedla za roh do větší místnosti. Garrus zadržel své společníky a plížil se podél zdi ke vchodu do velké místnosti. Když do ní nahlédl, čekalo ho nepříjemné překvapení v podobě tří kroganských žoldáků. Krogani byli velice silní a suroví a bylo obtížné je zabít, což znamenalo další komplikaci. Garrus opatrně vytáhl odstřelovačku a vyklonil se zpoza rohu. Zamířil jednomu z žoldáků na hlavu a pomalu stiskl spoušť. Ozvala se rána a Krogan se mrtev sesul k zemi. Než jeho dva druhové zjistili, co se děje, Garrus mezi ně hodil granát a stáhl se ke svým společníkům. Výbuch Kroganům sice nemohl moc ublížit, ale jako chvilkové rozptýlení pozornosti bohatě stačil.

Rozzuření žoldáci s řevem vyběhli do chodby, pozdě však zjistili, že jsou v pasti. Jakkoli byli Krogani silní, tváří v tvář biotickým schopnostem a hromobití kulek neměli mnoho šancí. Garrus, Liara a Kaidan překročili jejich mrtvá těla a vstoupili do prázdné místnosti. Chvíli se rozhlíželi, než si Liara všimla jakéhosi vysílače a upozornila ostatní. Garrus k zařízení přistoupil a zkoumal ho omni-nástrojem. Vysílač měl koordinovat útoky Gethů na kolonii a stejně tak jím nepřítel přivolával posily. Garrus zařízení zničil elektromagnetickým pulsem a řekl „Tak, kolonie teď bude v bezpečí. Teď se postaráme o ostatní věci."

Teď, když hrozba gethského útoku byla zlikvidována, stačilo jen najít baterie, nalovit varreny a zapnout dvě zbývající čerpadla. Poslední věc byla, jak se ukázalo, snadná záležitost, stačilo jen se podívat do údržbových chodeb. Lov varrenů však byl o něčem jiném. Když Garrus se svými společníky vešel z tunelu do velkého prostoru pod protheánskou silnicí, vrhla se na ně celá jejich smečka. I když se týmu dařilo je držet v patřičné vzdálenosti, bylo jich moc na to, aby je stačili sledovat všechny. Garrus zařval bolestí, když ho alfa samec kousl do nohy, a klesl na kolena. Než se varren stačil znovu zahryznout, Kaidan mu warpovou koulí utrhl hlavu.

Kaidan se rozhlédl, aby se ujistil, že žádné ze zvířat nepřežilo, a potom začal Garrovi ošetřovat nohu. Liara mezitím z vozidla, ležícího v hromadě trosek pod dírou v silnici, vytáhla baterie. Za pár minut Kaidan ránu vyčistil a ovázal a pomohl Garrovi vstát. „Jseš v pohodě, Garre?"

„Bolí to jak svině, ale jinak si nestěžuju." Řekl Garrus žertem. „Díky." Kaidan přikývl v odpověď.

Liara sebou najednou trhla. „Slyšeli jste to?" Všichni tři se pozorně zaposlouchali. A skutečně, odněkud z dálky byl slyšet tlumený křik, pravděpodobně to byl Člověk. Trojice se vydala za hlasem, v domnění, že je tam někdo, kdo potřebuje okamžitou pomoc. Narazili však jenom na jednoho pološíleného civilistu, mlátícího hlavou o zeď.

Psychicky narušený muž se otočil k nově příchozím. „Nechtějte jít tam dolů." Ve tváři byl viditelně bledý.

„Měl byste být s ostatními v Zhu´s Hope. Co tady dole děláte?" Zeptal se Kaidan.

„Nic, co bych měl, ale ani nic, co bych neměl." Odpověděl muž. Pojednou se zničehonic shrbil a zařval v bolestech. Potom si začal pro sebe mumlat něco nesrozumitelného.

Garrus se k němu sehnul. „Co je s vámi?"

Muž neodpověděl. Pomalu se zvedl a podíval se na trojici osob, které stály před ním. „Jste tu kvůli Gethům, že? Nejste jediní, kdo se o tyhle…věci zajímá."

„Kdo další ještě Gethy hledá?" Zeptal se Kaidan trpělivě.

„Nehledá JE, ale to, jak se jich ZBAVIT. Už dlouho jsou trnem v oku-" Muž se otřásl a znovu začal řvát. „Snaží se dostat k-" Klesl na kolena a jeho řev se zvolna změnil v šílený smích.

Liara jen zavrtěla hlavou. „Ten muž je naprosto šílený. Měli bychom jít."

„Co bych měl udělat, abych vám pomoh?" Ptal se znovu Kaidan a pokrčil rameny. „Stojíte vy vůbec o pomoc?"

Muž, ve tváři bledý jak stěna, se na něj znovu podíval a řekl „Pomoct? Mě? Mě už teď nikdo nepomůže…radši bych zemřel v boji!"

„V boji? Proti čemu?" Vyštěkl Garrus a udělal krok k němu.

Muž se začal nekontrolovatelně třást. „Tohle není ledajaký boj…je to jako běh skrz trní…čím víc zápasíš…" Muž sípal, jako by ho někdo držel pod krkem. „Zeptej se Fai Dana…zeptej se ho na-" Nedokončil větu, padl na všechny čtyři a vydal naprosto nelidský řev. Potom se schoulil a mumlal „Nemůžu to udělat…nemůžu…neudělám…já to neudělám…"

Kaidan zakroutil hlavou a odešel pryč, Garrus s Liarou ho následovali. Tady už skončili, bylo načase vrátit se do Zhu´s Hope.


	14. XIII Šifra

_Feros, systém Theseus, kupa Attican Beta_

Po drsné jízdě po protheánské silnici, bráněné gethskými palposty, se Grizzly zastavil před zaseklými, napůl otevřenými vraty. Protože by se vozidlo do nich nevešlo, Shepard svým společníkům oznámil, že budou muset vystoupit. V tunelu za vraty na družstvo čekal uvítací výbor několika gethských pěšáků, Shepardovo družstvo, již znalé jejich slabin, je však s přehledem zlikvidovalo. Shepard se rozhlédl po tunelu a hledal vstup do ústředí ExoGeni. Když ho však našel, zjistil, že bylo zataraseno silovým polem. Co hůř, nedalo se nijak vypnout.

Shepard si frustrovaně povzdechl. „Nikdy není nic jednoduchý, co?" Otočil se ke zbytku týmu. „Tudy to nepůjde, lidi. Musíme přijít na to, jak to pole obejít." Rozhlédl se kolem a hledal nějakou alternativu.

„Tady!" Zavolala Ashley a ukázala na napůl zhroucený podchod. „Měli bychom se mrknout, kam to vede." Shepard přišel ke vstupu do podchodu a pohledem ho zkontroloval. Byl zčásti zasypaný sutí, ale bylo vidět na jeho druhý konec. Vedl do údržbového tunelu. Shepard nakonec kývl na ostatní a pomalu vešel do podchodu, následován svým týmem. V podchodu bylo těsno a místy museli lézt po čtyřech, nakonec se však vynořili na jeho druhém konci.

V ten okamžik se ozval výstřel. Shepard okamžitě vytáhl zbraň a otočil se k místu, odkud výstřel zazněl. Čekal další přepadové komando Gethů, místo toho však viděl jen vystrašenou civilistku v laboratorní uniformě a s pistolí v ruce. U nohou jí leželo pár mrtvých varrenů. Žena sklonila zbraň a snažila se ovládnout třes v rukou. „Já…omlouvám se, já nechtěla…" Řekla nesměle. „Myslela jsem, že jste Gethové, nebo…varreni."

„Nic se neděje." Odpověděl Shepard a připnul zbraň zpět na zbroj. „Co tady vlastně děláte?"

„Byla to moje chyba…všichni ostatní utíkali, zatímco jsem zálohovala data. Další, co vím, bylo, že se gethská loď přichytila na věž a elektřina vypadla. Byla jsem v pasti, snažila jsem se dostat ven, ale vstup byl zablokován." Vysvětlovala žena.

„Zablokován? Myslíte to energetický pole, na který jsme narazili?" Zeptala se Ashley.

„Přesně tak! Gethové nechtějí, aby se někdo jiný dozvěděl o…" Žena se zarazila v půlce věty.

„Poslouchejte, jsem tady kvůli Gethům. Jestli je mám zastavit, tak potřebuju vědět, po čem přesně jdou, takže chci, abyste spolupracovala, jasný?" Řekl Shepard ostře.

Žena polkla a váhavě odpověděla „Nejsem si jistá, ale myslím, že jdou po Thorianovi."

„Co je Thorian? Nemyslím si, že jsem to někdy předtím slyšela." Řekla Tali zmateně.

„No…je to domorodá forma života. ExoGeni ji tady studovala." Odpověděla žena nervózně.

„Můžete mi o tom říct něco víc? Třeba kde bych ho našel?" Vyptával se Shepard.

„Možná, ale ne, když se tady kolem plíží Gethové. Musíme se nějak dostat přes to silové pole."

Shepard si povzdechl. „Víte, kde by se to pole dalo vypnout?"

„To opravdu nevím, ale myslím, že ta gethská loď ji napájí. Všimla jsem si, že Gethové všude pokládají kabely. Mohli byste jít podle nich, ale Gethové tady určitě budou všude kolem." Žena potom zalovila v kapse a dala Shepardovi přívěsek s čipem a identifikační známkou. „Tohle si vemte. Jestli kdekoli narazíte na zamčené dveře, mělo by vás to přes ně dostat." Shepard si přívěsek vzal a podíval se na známku. _Elizabeth Baynhamová?_

Myšlenka probleskla Shepardovi hlavou. „Jak se jmenuje vaše matka?" Zeptal se.

Elizabeth zmateně svraštila obočí. „Julianna…proč?" Zeptala se nechápavě.

Shepard se usmál. Jeho odhad byl správný. „Ptám se, protože mě vaše matka požádala, abych se vás pokusil najít." Elizabeth otevřela ústa překvapením, neschopna cokoli říct. „Teď se běžte někam schovat, Elizabeth. My půjdeme vypnout to pole." Baynhamová přikývla a odběhla si najít bezpečné místo.

Shepard kývl na své společníky a vytáhl brokovnici. Pomalu přešel ke dveřím na vzdálené straně tunelu a otevřel je. Před nimi se objevila chodba vedoucí ke schodišti. Družstvo obezřetně postupovalo relativně úzkými chodbami. Když došli ke schodišti, zaslechli hlasy. Shepard zpozorněl a snažil se rozeznat slova. Ničemu však nerozuměl, a tak začal pomalu postupovat nahoru. S každým schodem se dialog stával jasnějším. Když čtveřice ozbrojenců vystoupala na poslední patro, Shepard zjistil, že hlasy patřily místní virtuální inteligenci a velice naštvanému kroganskému žoldákovi.

Krogan stál v místnosti s počítači a před sebou měl hologram VI v podobě muže. „Nemohu vám vyhovět. Kontaktujte své nadřízené, prosím." Řekla slušně VI.

Žoldák udělal krok vpřed a zavrčel „Dohajzlu! Jestli mi neřekneš, co chci vědět, tak ti tu tvoji virtuální prdel rozstřílim na opravdickej prach!"

„Prosím, kontaktujte svého nadřízeného a požádejte o bezpečnostní výjimku úrovně čtyři." Odpověděla VI nevzrušeně.

Krogan udeřil pěstí do zdi a zařval vzteky „Mašina blbá zasraná!"

„Pokud nemáte žádné další požadavky, ustupte stranou, prosím." Řekla VI. „Tvoří se za vámi fronta na použití této konzole." Krogan se otočil a zašklebil se, když spatřil čtveřici vetřelců.

_Tak, moment překvapení je v tahu. _Shepard si povzdechl a bioticky mrštil útočícím Kroganem o stěnu. Žoldák, zaskočen nečekaným vývojem událostí, se pokusil vstát, když mu Ashley namířila brokovnicí na krk a párkrát stiskla spoušť. Ve tváři se jí objevila znechucená grimasa, když na ní vystříkl gejzír kroganské krve. Wrex se při pohledu na ni ušklíbl a uznale pokýval hlavou.

„Identita ověřena. Vítejte, asistentko výzkumu Elizabeth Baynhamová. Co pro vás mohu udělat?" Ozvala se VI. Shepard byl na okamžik zmaten, než si vzpomněl na čip, který mu Elizabeth dala v tunelech.

Shepard přistoupil ke konzoli a zeptal se „Jaká data se poslední uživatel pokoušel získat?"

„Předchozí uživatel se pokoušel získat přístup k detailům ze studie Subjektu druhu 37, Thoriana."

„Co jsi mu sdělil?"

„Nemohl jsem uživateli poskytnout žádná relevantní data. Kromě nedostatečného přístupu, nejsou dostupná žádná nová data ohledně Druhu 37. Všechny senzory monitorující pozorovatelnu v Zhu´s Hope byly po několik cyklů neaktivní."

Shepard se zamračil. „Počkej, co má Zhu´s Hope co dělat s Thorianem?" Nějak tušil, že ať mu VI řekne cokoli, nebude se mu to líbit.

„Druh 37 se nachází uvnitř substruktury základny Zhu´s Hope." Odpověděla VI.

„Řekni mi VŠECHNO, co víš o Thorianovi."

Virtuální inteligence začala procházet všechna data, podle kterých byl Thorian patrně jakousi rostlinou, vykazující známky myšlení. Daleko horší věci však teprve měly následovat. Thorian vypouštěl jakési spory, díky kterým mohl ovládat veškeré organismy, které byly těmi sporami infikovány, včetně lidí. Ještě hrozivější by fakt, že ExoGeni používala obyvatele Zhu´s Hope jako obyčejné testovací subjekty, díky kterým měla příležitost Thoriana zkoumat. Data ukazovala, že asi 85 procent kolonistů již bylo infikováno.

Shepard zaťal pěsti a snažil se ovládnout svůj narůstající vztek. „ExoGeni to celou dobu vědělo, co se těm lidem stane."

„To by vysvětlovalo, proč se chovali tak divně…" Zamyslela se Ashley.

„Já to tušil celou dobu, že tady něco nehraje." Zavrčel Wrex.

Shepard najednou naprosto ztuhnul. Vzpomněl si totiž, že v Zhu´s Hope jsou i jeho lidé. Okamžitě štěkl do vysílačky „Garre, jsi tam? Garre, ozvi se!" Na druhém konci však bylo zlověstné ticho. Srdce mu sevřel pocit děsu. Pokusil se ještě kontaktovat Jokera. Ani od něj ale nedostal žádnou odpověď.

„To silové pole! Musí to blokovat komunikaci!" Vykřikla Tali.

Shepard potichu vypustil řadu nadávek a obrátil se k týmu. „Máte někdo nějakej nápad?"

„Podle té ženy z tunelu ta gethská loď tu bariéru napájí. Musíme najít nějaký způsob, jak ji uvolnit a přerušit napájení." Vysvětlovala Tali.

„Takže to budeme muset udělat tím těžším způsobem." Řekl Shepard a vytáhl brokovnici. „Držte se u mě a mějte oči na stopkách."

Shepardovo družstvo začalo rychle postupovat zčásti zhrouceným vnitřkem ústředí. Nemohli si dovolit jakékoli zdržení, jejich druhové v Zhu´s Hope byli v nebezpečí. Když procházeli tísíce let starými chodbami, občas narazili na pár gethských vojáků, kteří během zlomku vteřiny leželi rozstříleni na zemi. Museli zjistit, jak by se pevně přichycená gethská loď dala oddělit od věže. Nepřátelské plavidlo používalo velké, pařátům podobné kotvy se zpětnou pojistkou. Nebyl to zrovna delikátní způsob, ale ukázal se velmi účinným, neboť jejich odpálení vyžadovalo velké množství výbušnin. Shepardův tým měl jen granáty, které by s něčím takovým vůbec nepohnuly. Bylo třeba hledat dál v naději, že jedna z kotev bude mít nějakou slabinu.

Po delším bloudění v útrobách věže dorazil Shepard se svými spolubojovníky do velké místnosti, silně bráněné Gethy. U stropu byla vidět další kotva, tentokrát však nebyla proražena skrz stěnu, ale byla upevněna skrz otevřená vrata. Shepard se usmál. _Toho bychom mohli využít._ Nejdřív se ale museli vypořádat s armádou mechanických vojáků, kteří po nich začali střílet. Vypukla zuřivá přestřelka a obě strany se navzájem snažily vytlačit ze svých pozic. I když jeden za druhým klesali pod náporem palby, Gethové byli stále v přesile. Wrex se najednou vyřítil z krytu a s bojovým pokřikem se vrhl na nepřítele. Okamžitě na sebe strhl veškerou pozornost, což zbytku Shepardova týmu umožnilo téměř nerušeně likvidovat Gethy, kteří byli zaměstnáni střelbou na kroganského vojevůdce.

Wrex bojoval s nebývalou zuřivostí. Střílel do Gethů, ničil je biotickými schopnostmi, drtil je hrubou silou a vůbec si nevšímal toho, že už byl bez štítů a že už se Gethům povedlo ho zranit. Když byl zlikvidován poslední pěšák, Wrex krvácel z několika průstřelů a škrábanců. Shepard k němu spěchal s balíčkem medigelu, kroganský válečník ho však mávnutím ruky odbyl. Krogani měli vysoce vyvinutou schopnost regenerace, takže za pár hodin by byl v pořádku. Shepard se rozhlížel po nyní prázdné místnosti, plné pracovních počítačů a terminálů s informacemi.

Tali přistoupila k ovládání vrat. „Tady, Sheparde. Když přetlakuju hydraulický systém, mělo by to vyvinout dost velkou sílu na to, aby to ten pařát přerazilo. Stačí uvolnit jedinou kotvu a ta loď spadne."

Shepard na ni kývl. „Udělej to, Tali, nemáme moc času."

„Jasně." Tali otevřela ovládací panel a začala pracovat s omni-nástrojem. Po chvíli se na panelu objevilo varování před vysokým tlakem. „Mám to, držte se!"

Tali stiskla tlačítko na panelu. Ozvala se tupá kovová rána, když se vrata téměř rychlostí blesku zavřela a přerazila kotvící zařízení. Věž se začala třást a odevšad se ozýval příšerný skřípot, jak se gethská loď pod svou váhou pomalu začala odklánět od věže. Otřesy najednou ustaly, když poslední kotva povolila a plavidlo se zřítilo do hlubin.

Ashley si všimla, že veškerá gethská technika v místnosti zhasla, když nebylo lodě, která je napájela. „Skvěle, silový pole je bez napájení. Teď se můžeme vypořádat s tím Thorianem."

„Takovejhle druh mise se mi líbí, Sheparde. Strávit den pořádnym bojem a jako tečku za dnem všechno vyhodit do vzduchu!" Liboval si Wrex, který ještě trochu krvácel ze svých ran.

Shepard se ušklíbl, než však stačil odpovědět, z vysílačky se ozval Jokerův vzrušený hlas. „Normandie pozemnímu týmu, slyší mě někdo? Opakuji, Normandie pozemnímu týmu, no tak veliteli, mluvte!"

„Jsem tady, Jokere. Co se děje?"

„Museli sme se tady zamknout, veliteli. Kolonistům se něco stalo, zničehonic nám začali bušit na trup, snažili se dostat do lodi! Úplně zešíleli!"

Shepard cítil, jak se ho zmocňuje pocit děsu. Lidé v Zhu´s Hope už museli být pod kontrolou Thoriana. „Co Garrus? Ozval se jeho tým?"

„Mluvili se mnou před pár minutama, když na ně kolonisti začali útočit." Odpověděl Joker nervózně. „Na lodi nejsou, protože je ti lidi odřízli. Ale zatim jsou v pohodě, veliteli, udržuju s nima kontakt."

Shepard si oddychl. „Dobře. Informuj mě, pokud se něco zvrtne. My se vracíme do Zhu´s Hope." Velitel vypnul vysílačku a řekl. „Tady už nemáme co pohledávat, vracíme se zpátky!"

* * *

><p>Garrus se krčil u zablokovaných dveří a v rukou křečovitě svíral pistoli. Pořád nemohl jasně pochopit, co se děje. Všechno to začalo šíleným civilistou v dolním tunelu, na kterého narazili, když pomáhali kolonistům v Zhu´s Hope. Věci se obrátily k horšímu v okamžiku, když se potom vrátili do kolonie. Její obyvatelé byli příšerně bledí a někteří z nich se třásli v bolestech. Potom, jako by se v nich něco zlomilo, začali útočit na Garra a jeho tým. Měli obrovské štěstí, že se jim podařilo opevnit se v jednom obytném modulu z nákladní lodě, jinak by je šílení kolonisté dávno zabili.<p>

Ze všech stran se ozývalo bušení. Garrus mířil na zatarasený vchod a modlil se ke svým bohům, aby barikáda vydržela. Kaidan s Liarou drželi v rukou pistole a nervózně těkali od jednoho kouta k druhému. Snažili se kontaktovat velitele Sheparda, který mezitím prohledával ústředí ExoGeni, ale nemohli navázat spojení. Normandie byla také v obležení a nemohla jim nijak pomoct. Byla to past, ze které nebylo úniku.

Kaidan se znovu pokusil navázat spojení, najednou však zbledl a zbraň mu vyklouzla z třesoucí se ruky. Liara a Garrus se otočili, když zaslechli kovové zařinčení, a spatřili Kaidana, který se držel za hlavu, zuby bolestí zaťaté. „Co je to za zvuk? Co je to sakra za zvuk?" Mumlal si pro sebe.

Garrus sklonil zbraň. „Jakej zvuk? O čem to sakra mluvíš?" Ptal se zmateně.

Kaidan se otočil ke svým společníkům, ve tváři úplně bledý. „Copak to neslyšíte?" Oba dva zavrtěli hlavou. „Ten chlap v podzemí, viděli jste, jak se choval, co říkal…tohle musí být ono!" Vysvětloval Kaidan a uvolnil se, když bolest najednou odezněla. „Už je to pryč…" Povzdechl si. „I ostatní tady se chovali divně, už od začátku. Nevim, co se tady děje, ale ať už jde o cokoli, musíme to zastavit!"

„Co musíme zastavit? Vždyť nevíme vůbec nic o tom, co se tady děje!" Odpověděla Liara a chtěla ještě něco dodat, když ve vysílačce zapraskal velitelův hlas.

„Tady Shepard. Garre, jestli mě slyšíš, držte se od kolonistů co nejdál! Až se k vám dostanu všechno vám vysvětlím, teď se všichni rychle někam zašijte a čekejte! Jdem si pro vás!"

Liara zavřela oči a zašeptala si pro sebe „Díky Bohyni…"

* * *

><p>Shepard uháněl chodbami se svými společníky v patách. Měli málo času, museli se dostat do Zhu´s Hope co nejrychleji to bylo možné. Konečně spatřil před sebou vstup do ústředí, nyní zcela volný. Zastavil se však, když ho oslovil známý hlas.<p>

„Tady jste! Musíme odtud vypadnout, nemyslím si že-" Baynhamová nestihla dokončit větu, když se Shepard otočil a přimáčkl ji ke zdi.

„Teď mě hodně dobře poslouchejte, Baynhamová." Zavrčel vztekle. „Byl jsem v tom ústředí a vím moc dobře, co ExoGeni chystalo. Obětovat nevinný lidi jako testovací subjekty a jenom se koukat, co s nima tenhle…Thorian udělá? Tomuhle se říká 'úcta k životu'?" Shepard se naklonil k vyděšené ženě a zatvářil se skutečně děsivě. „Dejte mi dobrej důvod, abych vás na místě nezastřelil."

Elizabeth se začala třást a do očí jí vyhrkly slzy. „Ne…prosím, ne…já…já…měla jsem strach…chtěla jsem, aby s tím přestali, ale…vyhrožovali mi, že budu další na řadě, jestli nebudu mlčet!" Žena se zajíkala strachy. „Když nás Gethové napadli, tak jsem tady zůstala tady, abych poslala zprávu Úřadu pro koloniální záležitosti, chtěla jsem ji říct, kde Thoriana najdou, ale než jsem tu zprávu stihla poslat, tak vypadl proud…"

Shepard se při pohledu na vyděšenou ženu ovládl a pomalu ji pustil. „TOHLE jste mi měla říct hned, jak jsme se poprvé viděli." Řekl chladně. „V Zhu´s Hope jsou moji lidi, nevim, jestli jsou mrtví anebo jsou z nich loutky, stejně jako z ostatních lidí. Teď chci, abyste mi řekla, kde přesně toho Thoriana najdu. A žádný tajnosti, rozumíme si?"

Baynamová polkla a horlivě přikývla na souhlas. „Thorian je přímo pod Zhu´s Hope, ale přístup k němu je zablokován. Pokud vím, tak leží přímo pod nákladní lodí."

Shepard se otočil k členů týmu a řekl. „Tak slyšeli jste, padáme do Zhu´s Hope. Čeká tam na nás pořádnej průser, se kterým se musíme vypořádat!"

Shepard už chtěl rychle vyrazit k transportéru, když ho Elizabeth zarazila. „Jdu s váma!" Křikla na něj. „Možná vám budu schopna nějak pomoct, uklidit ten bordel, který jsem pomáhala udělat…"

Shepard se ušklíbl a jízlivě odpověděl. „Tak to budete mít práci do konce života, Baynhamová. Jdeme." Skupina doběhla k transportéru, který mezitím naštěstí zůstal nepoškozen, a nastoupila do něj.

Jízda zpět do Zhu´s Hope se naštěstí obešla bez nějakého prolamování gethských barikád. Nikdo po cestě nepromluvil ani slovo, neboť si všichni byli vědomi vážnosti situace. Thorian již pravděpodobně měl obyvatele Zhu´s Hope pod kontrolou a neváhal je obrátit proti těm, jenž se ho snažili najít. Shepard se v duchu modlil, aby jeho společníci, které poslal pomáhat místním, byli v pořádku. V okamžiku, kdy Grizzly vjel do věže, kde se nacházel malý úkryt, ticho přerušil napjatý ženský hlas. „…někdo? Slyšíte nás někdo tam venku?"

„Vypadni od toho rádia, ty krávo!" Shepard okamžitě poznal nový hlas ve vysílačce a strašlivě se zamračil.

„Co tohle mělo znamenat?" Ptala se Baynhamová znepokojeně.

Shepard řekl jen jediné slovo. „Jeong."

„…tady Julianna Baynhamová z kolonie Feros, pomozte nám prosím!" Vysílání se přerušilo.

Elizabeth okamžik nepřítomně zírala někam dopředu, jako by byla v šoku. Potom se rozkřičela. „Zastavte ten krám, tam dole je moje máma!"

Shepard dupl vší silou na brzdu a Grizzly se s hlasitým skřípěním zastavil. Aniž by se podíval na ostatní, odpověděl „Lidi, taste zbraně. Musíme zachránit pár lidí." Potom si pro sebe dodal. „A já musím někomu rozbít hubu." Sáhl po pušce a vylezl z transportéru. Jeho společníci beze slova vyrazili za ním.

Elizabeth a skupinka čtyř ozbrojenců se potichu přibližovali podchodem k úkrytu. Jeho obránci měli zbraně v rukou, neobtěžovali se však hlídat vstup. Namísto toho mířili na civilisty. Jeong držel pistoli v ruce a mával s ní na všechny strany.

„Tohle nemůžeš udělat, Jeongu!" Křičela na něj Julianna, vyděšená a naštvaná zároveň.

„Držte všichni hubu a nechte mě přemýšlet!" Zařval Jeong a chytil se za hlavu. Shepard celé divadlo pozoroval a gestem naznačil svým druhům, kteří se kryli za bednami v podchodu, aby byli připraveni střílet, pokud se situace ještě víc zvrtne.

Elizabeth se podívala na Sheparda a zašeptala „Co se tam děje?" Vzápětí se znovu ozvala její matka.

„Tohle ti neprojde!"

Jeong na Juliannu namířil pistoli a potom poručil jednomu z vojáků „Vyveď ji odsud!" Julianna se začala vzpouzet, když ji jeden z ozbrojenců chytil za obě ramena a pokoušel se ji odvést.

Shepard už viděl dost. Vykročil z krytu a vystřelil do vzduchu varovnou dávku. Obránci úkrytu v čele s Jeongem sebou trhli a otočili se ke vchodu, kterým nyní do úkrytu vpochodovala čtveřice po zuby ozbrojených vetřelců se zbraněmi v rukou. Doprovázela je mladá žena v zelené kombinéze, ozbrojená pistolí.

Julianna okamžitě poznala svoji dceru a vytrhla se vojákovi ze sevření. „Lizbeth!" Elizabeth sklonila pistoli a vběhla své matce do náruče. Shepard si jich nevšímal a dále mířil zbraní na Jeonga a jeho bandu.

Jeong se zamračil nad nepříjemným překvapením. „Do hajzlu, do hajzlu s tebou, Sheparde!" Řval nepříčetně. „Byla tam armáda Gethů, krucinál, proč si s těma svýma kumpánama nemohl prostě zhebnout?"

Shepard ignoroval Jeongův výlev vzteku a s ledovým klidem řekl. „To stačí, Jeongu. Řekni svejm chlapům, ať položí zbraně a nechaj ty lidi jít, nebo se přestanu ovládat."

Jeong se ušklíbl. „Trochu jsem si tě proklepl, když jsi byl pryč, Sheparde. Vím k čemu došlo na Akuze." Potom jedovatě dodal „Pracuješ v zajímavý společnosti. Kroganský krvežíznivec, kvariánská zlodějka a mariňačka z rodu zdiskreditovanýho generála, ti všichni vedení tím, který vždy jako jediný zůstane naživu." Zatímco Wrex Jeongovu urážku ignoroval, Ashley a Tali sevřely své zbraně ještě křečovitěji.

„Na tyhle sračky nemám čas," Zavrčel Shepard. „Pusť ty lidi, hned!"

Jeong zavrtěl hlavou. „Ty to nechápeš, to není tak jednoduchý. Komunikace opět funguje, ExoGeni chce, abychom tohle místo vyčistili."

„Zešílel jsi?" Zakřičela Elizabeth. „Tohle je lidská kolonie, nemůžeš nás prostě předělávat podle libosti!"

„Nejde jen o vás!" Odpověděl chladně Jeong. „Tady je něco nesrovnatelně cennějšího než nějakých pár kolonistů!"

„Cennějšího než lidský životy?" Zeptal se Shepard, bojujíc s nutkáním stisknout spoušť. „Budeš o Thorianovi mluvit ty, nebo to mám říct všechno říct já? Mám já všem tady říct o tom, že jsi předhazoval kolonisty myslící rostlině, která si z nich dělala poslušný loutky? Žes o Thorianovi celou dobu věděl a stejně jsi to všechno nechal zajít takhle daleko?" Ušklíbl se. „Že jsi s lidma nakládal jako s pokusnejma králíkama pro svoje osobní zájmy? Bude tohle stačit, nebo mám ještě něco hezkýho přidat?"

Juliannou Shepardova výpověď otřásla, nemohla pochopit, že by někdo byl schopen něčeho takového. Zamračila se na Jeonga a řekla „Tohle ti neprojde, ty parchante."

Jeong si však evidentně myslel něco jiného. „Ani bych neřekl." Zazubil se a rychle namířil pistolí na Sheparda. Ten zareagoval doslova rychlostí blesku. Než Jeong stačil vůbec sáhnout na spoušť, Shepard udělal pár rychlých kroků vpřed a vší silou mu vytrhl pistoli z ruky. Jeong zavyl bolestí, když mu Shepard vykloubil rameno a úderem pěstí ho srazil k zemi. Jeden z Jeongových vojáků vytáhl pistoli a pokusil se vystřelit na velitele, Wrex ho však zasáhl vlnou biotické energie a mrštil s ním o stěnu. Ostatní ozbrojenci začali odhazovat zbraně, když na ně Shepard a jeho společníci namířili pušky.

„Ty hajzle…parchante jeden…!" Křičel Jeong, zatímco se svíjel na zemi v bolestech.

Shepard ho chytl za límec kombinézy a jednou rukou ho zvedl ze země, zatímco tou druhou mu tlačil do obličeje pistoli. „Zašel jsi moc daleko, ty bezcitnej slizkej zmrde." Zavrčel na něj. „Ty bys měl hlavně doufat, že se ti lidi v Zhu´s Hope ještě dají zachránit. Mimochodem, kromě nich jsou tam i moji lidi, takže jestli se jim něco stalo, tak tě nechám Wrexovi, ať ti trochu upraví fazonu. Což nebude nic v porovnání s tim, co ti udělám já." Se zlým úsměvem ještě dodal polohlasem. „Jenom abys věděl, jsem Přízrak, takže bych tě mohl na místě odprásknout jako psa, a nikdo s tím nebude mít problém."

Jeong na něj jen vyděšeně zíral a nic neříkal. Shepard se zašklebil a další ranou do obličeje ho omráčil. Potom se obrátil k Julianně. „Má tady někdo nějaký nápad, jak zachránit lidi v Zhu´s Hope?"

„Jestli zabijete jen toho Thoriana, stačilo by to na to, aby se infekce zastavila. Možná." Řekla Elizabeth nejistě.

Ashley zavrtěla hlavou. „Jestli už ty lidi Thorian ovládá, tak je nechá, aby ho bránili. Tu podělanou kytku zabít musíme, ale civilisty kvůli tomu zabíjet nechci."

„Williamsová má pravdu." Podotkl Shepard. „Není tu nějakej jinej způsob?"

Julianna se na chvíli zamyslela. „Myslím, že jeden způsob tady je. Mohli byste použít paralyzující látku, abyste zneškodnily kolonisty. Třeba plynový granát."

„Počkat, to není dobrý nápad. Nás by to mohlo taky ochromit, vždyť je to plyn." Řekl Shepard nesouhlasně.

„Nefunguje to úplně jako to, co používá armáda." Odpověděla Julianna. „Insekticidy, které jsme používali v laboratořích, obsahují stopy tetraclopinu, neurosvalového degenerátoru. Jestli je nervový systém kolonistů už oslabený, mohlo by se to chovat jako paralyzující prostředek."

„Když tu látku dáme do slabších omračujících granátů, tak by to mohlo stačit." Přidala se Tali.

Shepard chvíli uvažoval. Neměl pořádnou záruku, že bude ta paralyzující látka fungovat. Bylo to však buď zkusit tohle, anebo všechny kolonisty zabít. Rozhodl se pro použití paralyzujících granátů, a mohl jen doufat, že zaberou. „Dobře, použijeme ten plyn. Nevypadá to, že bychom měli na výběr."

„To je skvělé, pomůžeme vám to nachystat." Odpověděla Julianna a začala připravovat ampulky s tetraclopinem. Její dcera mezitím spoutala Jeonga, který byl stále ještě v bezvědomí. Tali sebrala svým společníkům granáty a jeden po druhém je upravila pro nový účel. Výroba zbraně na ochromení kolonistů ovládaných Thorianem trvala asi čtvrt hodiny, během níž Ashley a Shepard sebrali zbraně, které Jeongovi muži zahodili, a odevzdali je civilistům.

„Zatím zůstaňte tady, až bude kolonie v bezpečí, dáme vám vědět." Nařídil Shepard lidem v úkrytu, když si bral upravené granáty. Potom kývl na své společníky a všichni čtyři se rozběhli k transportéru. Už podruhé museli závodit s časem.

Transportér se řítil po protheánské silnici směrem k Zhu´s Hope. Shepard si byl vědom toho, jaké hrozbě byli jeho druhové v kolonii vystaveni. Po riskantní jízdě po napůl rozpadlé silnici konečně dorazili k vratům od garáže. Když vystoupili z vozidla, spatřili něco otřesného. Přímo před nimi se zvedlo lidské tělo. Mělo nepřirozeně zelenou barvu a vypadalo, jako by bylo v pokročilém stádiu rozkladu. Oživlá mrtvola zaútočila na vetřelce a mávala kolem sebe drápy na rukou. Shepard a jeho společníci okamžitě začali střílet. Zrůda však byla proti kulkám pozoruhodně odolná, neboť padla k zemi až po několika ranách.

Ashley poklekla k mrtvému tělu a zavrtěla hlavou. „Nevim, co si myslíte vy, ale tahle…věc už není člověk."

Shepard si ještě chvíli prohlížel rozstřílené tělo humanoidní zrůdy, zhnusen pohledem, který se mu naskytl. Pak se obrátil k ostatním a řekl „Tam uvnitř ještě pořád nějaký kolonisti jsou, takže dávejte pozor, po čem střílíte. Buďte ve střehu, nevíme totiž, kolik tam těch zelených zombíků je. Jste připraveni?" Ashley, Tali a Wrex přikývli jako jeden. Velitel vzal do rukou brokovnici a otevřel vrata.

Téměř okamžitě se na ně začali ze všech stran sbíhat nemrtví. Shepard se je se svými společníky snažil držet v bezpečné vzdálenosti kombinací palby ze zbraní a biotických útoků. Nevěděl sice, co všechno tyto zelené zrůdy dokážou, ale nehodlal si je připustit k tělu. Během několika vteřin byla země pokrytá množstvím znetvořených těl a Shepard se chystal jít dál do centra Zhu´s Hope, když se od jeho štítů odrazilo několik střel. Rychle otočil hlavu a spatřil čtveřici kolonistů, kteří na něj stříleli. Všiml si jejich bledých tváří a pohybů, které byly podivně strnulé, jako by to byly marionety ovládáné loutkoherci. Shepard vytáhl jeden z upravených granátů a hodil ho mezi ně. Ozvala se malá exploze a kolonisté se roztřásli v křečích a klesli k zemi. Improvizovaná zbraň, navržená Baynhamovou, fungovala. Shepard si ulehčeně oddechl a pokračoval se svým týmem dál do nitra kolonie.

Čím dále postupovali, tím byl odpor mohutnější. Nemrtvé bytosti se na ně vrhali ze všech stran v početných vlnách. Shepard a jeho společníci postupovali téměř jako stroje a jednoduše zabíjeli, co jim přišlo do cesty. Zatímco se probojovávali do centra kolonie, všimli si, že kromě těch čtyřech lidí v garážích nenarazili na další kolonisty. Když se konečně dostali do Zhu´s Hope, čekalo je nepříjemné překvapení. Celý prostor byl přeplněn skučícími zelenými monstry…které ovládnutí kolonisté podporovali hustou palbou. To znamenalo komplikace, neboť Shepardovi lidé při střelbě mohli zasáhnout někoho z kolonistů. Museli zpomalit a pečlivě se hlídat, po čem střílí. Shepard se soustředil na kolonisty, které zneškodňoval granáty a omračoval údery do hlavy, když se k nim dostal dost blízko, zatímco nemrtvé přenechával svému týmu. Vyčerpávající boj zuřil po několik dlouhých minut, v okamžiku, kdy Shepard a jeho druhové začínali pociťovat rostoucí únavu, již však bylo naštěstí po všem. Všude kolem se válela napůl rozložená zelená těla a paralyzovaní kolonisté.

Shepard vyčerpaně oddechoval a rozhlížel se po kolonii v naději, že na ně nevyskočí další vlna oživlých mrtvol. Když se pokusil kontaktovat Garrův tým, zaslechl kroky. Namířil svou zbraň proti zdroji zvuku, okamžitě ji však sklonil, když spatřil Fai Dana, který se k nim s pistolí v ruce pomalu přibližoval. Shepard instinktivně sáhl pro paralyzující granát, žádný však nenašel. Znovu zvedl zbraň a namířil na vůdce kolonistů. Nechtěl toho muže zabít, bylo mu však jasné, že neměl jinou možnost.

Fai Dan mezitím dále postupoval k nim. Jeho pohyby byly trhané, přerušované. „Snažil jsem se s tím bojovat, ale jak se ti to jednou dostane do hlavy…ta bolest je nepředstavitelná…" Zavrčel, zuby bolestí zaťaté. „Měl jsem být vůdcem…ti lidé mi věřili…"

Vůdce kolonie namířil pistoli na velitele. Shepard křečovitě sevřel svou zbraň, zhnusen tím, co právě musel udělat. Fai Dan se najednou zastavil a začal svou zbraň kroutit jiným směrem. „Chce to po mě, abych vás…zastavil…" Sténal bolestí. „…ale já to neudělám…" Zkroutil svou ruku tak, že mu pistole nakonec mířila na hlavu. „NEUDĚLÁM!" Zařval Fai Dan a stiskl spoušť. Kolena se mu podlomily, když mu kulka z jeho vlastní zbraně vzala život.

Shepard zavřel oči a v duchu obdivoval padlého vůdce, který bojoval se zákeřným tvorem až do poslední chvíle. Zapnul vysílačku a řekl „Tady Shepard. Jsme tady, Garre,už můžete vylízt." Jeden z modulů se otevřel. Garrus, Kaidan a Liara vyšli ven a obezřetně se rozhlíželi kolem.

Shepard si všiml Kaidana, který se držel za hlavu a ve tváři byl bledý jak stěna, a zamračil se. „Jsi v pohodě, Kaidane?" Zeptal se Shepard, když k němu přistoupil.

Kaidan si všiml mrtvého Fai Dana a zavrtěl hlavou. Potom odpověděl „Nic moc, veliteli. Od tý doby, co jsme tady, se cítím divně." Potom ztišil hlas. „Poslouchejte, tady se děje něco divnýho. Kolonisti se už od začátku chovali podivně. Když nás napadli, bylo to, jako by je něco ovládalo. Fai Dan s tim bojoval, ale nemohl odolat…a já jsem začal chvílema slyšet podivnej zvuk, jenom já! Nevíte, co se tady děje?"

„ExoGeni tady našla stvoření, který dokáže ovládat ostatní bytosti. Rozhodlo se otestovat jeho schopnosti na kolonistech, který o ničem neměli ani tušení." Odpověděl Shepard znechuceně.

Kaidan se zamračil a vší silou kopl do nefunkční pistole, která se válela na zemi. „Hajzlové zasraný…" Procedil skrz zuby. „Chtěli si zahrávat s ohněm a kvůli nim jsou tu všichni mrtví." Garrus a Liara zaslechli Shepardovu výpověď a jenom šokovaně kroutili hlavou.

„Nejsou mrtví. Povedlo se nám je paralyzovat, budou v pohodě." Uklidňoval Shepard rozzuřeného Kaidana, který samým vztekem začal modře zářit.

Zatímco ostatní postávali kolem, Tali se rozhodla prozkoumat jakýsi ovládací panel u jednoho vozidla. Bylo to ovládání jeřábu. Tali stiskla jednu z kontrolek. Ozval se mechanický zvuk a jeden z modulů nákladní lodě se zvedl a odhalil vstup do podzemí. „Myslím, že jsem našla cestu k Thorianovi!" Zavolala na velitele.

„Dobrá práce." Odpověděl Shepard a obrátil se k ostatním. „Tak poslouchejte! Někde dole pod náma je monstrum, který rádo zotročuje lidi a který musíme zlikvidovat. Připravte si zbraně a jdeme dolů! Ta věc na nás bude vrhat všechno, co má, takže buďte ve střehu a střílejte po všem, co se pohne!" Sedmičlenné družstvo tasilo zbraně a v čele s Shepardem vyrazilo do podzemí.

Cesta do podzemních prostor byla zdlouhavá, ale bez nástrah. Jakmile sešli schodiště, před sedmicí ozbrojenců se objevila dlouhá chodba.

„Tak dobře, teď jen musíme najít to stvoření a rozhodnout se, co…co to…" Liara nedokončila větu, když vešla do velké kruhovité síně. Shepard a šest jeho společníků v šoku hledělo na monstrum, visící nad bezednou propastí na jakýchsi silných úponcích, přichycených ke zdem síně. Thorian se vůbec nepodobal žádné ze známých rostlin. Celá věc vypadala jako obří neforemný pytel porostlý vlákny s ústním otvorem na jednom konci, obklopeným shlukem chapadel.

„Takovouhle rostlinu jsem nikdy v životě neviděl." Vydechl Shepard.

„Když se sere, tak se sere. To chce větší zbraně." Zavrčel Wrex.

Thorian začal najednou mručet a jeho 'hlava' se hýbala. Z ústního otvoru vyklouzla nahá Asarijka, doprovázena velkým množstvím nějakého slizu. Zvláštní na ní bylo, že na rozdíl od ostatních, tahle Asarijka byla olivově zelená. Než otřesený Shepard stačil cokoli říct, Asarijka promluvila.

„Vetřelci! Každý váš krok je hříchem. Tisíce tykadel si vás cení jen jako masa, vhodného jen k zakopání či rozložení. Hovořím za Thoriana, stejně jako jsem takto hovořila se Sarenem. Thorian vám přikazuje, abyste k němu chovali úctu." Její hlas byl monotónní, bez emocí.

„Dal jsi Sarenovi něco, co potřebuju." Odpověděl Shepard chladně.

„Saren hledal vědění těch, kteří pominuli. Thorian naslouchal masu poprvé během dlouhého cyklu. Byla ujednána výměna. Ti chladní poté začali zabíjet maso, které mu právem náleželo. Thorian již nebude naslouchat vašim dalším lžím!"

Shepard se zamračil a udělal krok vpřed. „Nesnaž se mě zastrašit. Jdu po Sarenovi a chci to, co jsi mu dal. Zabiju tě, když budu muset."

„Thorian je součástí tohoto světa, rozpíná se po zemi a skrz věky. Vaše hrozby jsou prázdné, již nebude déle naslouchat!" S těmito slovy Asarijka zaútočila. Shepard mávl modře zářící rukou a odhodil nepřítele do propasti. Ze všech stran začali vylézat nemrtví a začali Shepardovo družstvo obkličovat. Shepard začal po zrůdách střílet a snažil se je udržet co nejdál. Zelené bytosti sice nebyly inteligentní, vynahrazovaly to však množstvím. Shepard a jeho druhové, nyní střílející na všechny strany, najednou bojovali o život.

„Musíme tu věc zabít co nejdřív, jinak jsme mrtví!" Zařval Garrus, když zastřelil jednu z oživlých mrtvol, která se na něj sápala.

„Všimli jste si těch úponů, na kterých ten Thorian visí? Pokud bychom jich dost přerušili, tak by se mohl zřítit do té propasti pod ním!" Odpověděla Liara, napůl zabraná do udržování gravitačního pole, které uvěznilo několik zrůd.

„Támhle jeden vidim!" Zahřměl Wrex a rozběhl se k silnému útvaru na stěně, ze kterého vybíhal úpon. Cestou rozmázl několik dotírajících nemrtvých, zatímco Kaidan a Garrus mu kryli záda. Wrex doběhl ke kořenu úponu, vytáhl velikou dýku a hrubou kroganskou silou začal útvar trhat na kusy, dokud se neodtrhl.

Thorian vydal bolestivý skřek, když jeden z jeho úponů praskl. „Tak tohle určitě zabírá, ještě pár dalších a ta věc padne!" Ozval se Kaidan.

„Tak to budeme muset pohnout, tihle zelení parchanti tu nebudou stát a nic nedělat!" Křikla Ashley a hodila granát mezi další vlnu Thorianových otroků. Shepard přikývl a vyrazil vpřed, náhle však ucítil ránu do hrudi a ocitl se na zemi. Před ním stála ta samá zelená Asarijka, kterou předtím shodil do propasti, a pěst jí zářila modrou aurou. Shepard vytvořil bariéru a připravil se na tvrdý úder. Asarijka však najednou odlétla a s drtivou silou vrazila do zdi. Jasně modře zářící Liara ještě okamžik pozorovala bezvládné zelené tělo a pak se otočila na Sheparda, který se pomalu zvedal ze země.

„Tohle nemůže být ta samá Asarijka, kterou jsme předtím zabili." Řekla znepokojeně. „Ta věc je musí…klonovat."

„O důvod víc, proč to monstrum zabít." Odpověděl Shepard znechuceně a znovu se vrhl do bitvy.

Bitva zuřila ještě po několik minut. Hordy zelených moster a klonované Asarijky útočily na Sheparda a jeho spolubojovníky v masivních vlnách, jakoby je chtěly rozdrtit pouhou početní převahou. Shepard byl už několikrát povalen na zem a jeho společníci začali pod náporem nepřátel umdlévat. Už přerušili několik úponů, Thorian však stále odmítal padnout. Na Shepardově týmu se začala podepisovat únava, Ashley dokonce krvácela z kousance na paži. Thorian byl sice silný, ale nebyl nepřemožitelný. Poté, co Wrex rozpáral další úpon, síň se začala otřásat. Ozval se silný řev, když Thorian ucítil, jak se prasklé úpony trhají. Monstrum se propadalo stále níže a s poslední utrženou oporou se zřítilo do zdánlivě bezedné propasti.

Shepard klesl na kolena a vyčerpaně oddechoval, stejně jako ostatní, kteří se snažili po vyčerpávající bitvě popadnout dech. Thorian byl mrtev a kolonie zachráněna. Klid však trval jen pár minut. Ozval se zvláštní, nechutný mlaskavý zvuk. Shepard se s pistolí v ruce otočil ke zdroji zvuku a spatřil jednu z mnoha vakovitých kapslí, přichycených na zdech, jak se začala trhat. Z vaku vyklouzla Asarijka, na rozdíl od nemyslících zelených klonů, však tahle měla přirozeně modrou kůži a byla oblečena v černé zbroji. Asarijka začala vykašlávat bezbarvou tekutinu a zmateně se tvářila, když spatřila několik osob, které na ně mířily zbraně.

Shepard pokynul svým společníkům, aby sklonili zbraně, a odměřeně se zadíval na zajatkyni.

Asarijka se posadila a prohlížela si společnost. „No…nemohu čekat vřelé uvítání po tom všem, co se tady stalo…ale i tak děkuji za záchranu." S námahou se postavila. „Jmenuji se Shiala. Jsem…byla jsem služebnicí Matriarchy Benezie."

Liara se zamračila a přistoupila k Shiale. „Vážně? Jestli je to pravda, tak mi snad můžete vysvětlit, proč se Benezia přidala k Sarenovi!" Její hlas byl napjatý a byl v něm poznat hněv, Shiala si toho však nevšímala.

„Benezia předvídala, jaký vliv by Saren mohl mít. Přidala se k němu, aby ho přesvědčila ubírat se mírnější cestou. Bohužel pro ni, Saren byl přesvědčivý, a Benezia ztratila sama sebe."

Shepard ji přerušil. „Počkat…snažíš se naznačit, že Saren dokáže ovládat cizí mysli?" Zeptal se, zdráhaje se uvěřit takové myšlence.

„Benezia Sarena podcenila, stejně jako já. Obě jsme nakonec začaly věřit jeho pohnutkám a cílům. Síla jeho vlivu je…znepokojující."

„Asarijský Matriarchy jsou jedny z nejinteligentnějších a nejsilnějších bytostí v galaxii, jak je možný, že by se jedna z nich nechala ovládnout Sarenem?" Divil se Garrus.

„Saren má plavidlo, válečnou loď, která se nepodobá ničemu, co jsem kdy předtím viděla. Říká tomu 'Vládce'." Odpověděla Shiala. „Jeho zbraně jsou ničivé a samo o sobě je prakticky nezničitelné."

„To musí být ta loď, co přistála na Edenu Primě." Zašeptala Ashley.

„Saren využívá sil Vládce, aby indoktrinoval své společníky. Ti ho pak slepě následují a poslušně konají, co sám žádá. Proces indoktrinace je téměř neznatelný, trvá to týdny i celé měsíce, ale ke konci je už téměř nezvratitelný." Pokračovala Shiala. „Když mě Saren přivedl na Feros, byla jsem jen poslušným otrokem. Potřeboval mě, abych komunikovala s Thorianem a objevila jeho tajemství. Saren mě obětoval a nabídl mě výměnou za spojenectví mezi ním a Thorianem."

Shepardovi společníci naprosto ztuhli, šokováni výpovědí Shialy. „Už jak sem ho prvně viděl, tak sem tušil, že ten Turián je skrz na skrz prohnilej." Zamručel si Wrex pro sebe.

„Nikdy nevěř Holý tváři." Citoval Garrus.

Shepard si zhnuseně odfrkl. „Ochotnej zradit i vlastní lidi…hajzl jeden."

„Thoriana zradil stejně tak. Když dostal, co chtěl, nařídil Gethům, aby zlikvidovali jakýkoli důkaz Thorianovy existence. Saren ví, že hledáte Převaděč, a chtěl zničit Thoriana, abyste nezískali Šifru." Řekla Shiala.

„Co je tahle 'Šifra'? Co to dělá?" Vyhrkla Liara.

Shiala se obrátila k Shepardovi. „Maják na Edenu Primě vám předal vize, byly však nejasné, matoucí. Abyste jim porozuměl, musíte myslet jako Protheán, musíte porozumět jejich povaze, jejich kultuře a jejich existenci. Thorian tady byl dříve, než Protheáni postavili toto město. Po celou dobu je pozoroval, a když zahynuli, tak je pohltil a strávil. Protheáni se stali jeho součástí."

„Takže…Thorian vlastně učil Sarena myslet jako Protheán? Jak je to vůbec možný?" Zeptal se Shepard zmateně.

„Šifra je samou podstatou protheánské existence. Popisovat ji by bylo stejné jako popisovat barvy slepci. Abyste porozuměl, musíte mít přístup k pamětem jejich předků, vzpomínky tísíce generací Protheánů. Cítila jsem ty vzpomínky, když jsem s Thorianem spojila svou mysl. Vědomosti, které Šifra představuje, nejdou jen tak naučit, prostě existují."

„Potřebuju tuhle Šifru, abych mohl zastavit Sarena." Řekl Shepard. Nevypadal na to, že by ustoupil.

Shiala na okamžik zaváhala a odpověděla. „Jeden způsob tady je. Mohu přenést Šifru do vaší mysli, stejně jako Sarenovi." Potom udělala pár kroků k Shepardovi a nyní stála jen krok od něj. Podívala se na něj, jako by viděla přímo skrz něj, a promluvila. „Uvolněte se, veliteli. Pomalu, zhluboka dýchejte, opusťte svou fyzickou schránku, sáhněte na nitky, které nás vážou, jednoho k druhému. Každý čin vysílá vlnky napříč galaxií, každá myšlenka se musí dotknout jiné mysli, aby mohla žít, každý cit musí poznamenat jinou duší. Všichni jsme svázáni, každé žijící stvoření sjednocené v jednu velkolepou existenci. Otevřete se světu, veliteli…"

Shepard naslouchal se svraštělým obočím zdánlivě podivným slovům Shialy. Přemýšlel, jestli tohle splynutí myslí nemá formu nějakého rituálu, v tom okamžiku ale Shiala vyřkla něco v asarijském jazyce a její oči se zabarvily obsidiánovou černí. Od hlavy k patě mu najednou projela bolest a Shepardovi se před očima začaly míhat děsivě známé výjevy.

Chaos, ničení, smrt, paměti civilizace, která byla násilně a chladnokrevně vyvrácena a vymazána z tváře galaxie. Sheparda se zmocnila hrůza, když znovu viděl vizi z protheánského majáku. Mezi těmi všemi známými obrazy zkázy však zahlédl něco nového: planetární systém, ozářený jasnou dvojhvězdou. Scenérie se vzápětí ponořila do temnoty a na černém pozadí se zjevilo záhadné plavidlo z Edenu Primy, máchající chapadlovitými rameny za nelidského, otupujícího skřeku.

Vize zmizela stejně rychle, jako se objevila, a Shepard místo ní spatřil Shialu, která před ním pomalu couvala, s nečitelným výrazem ve tváři. „Předala jsem vám Šifru, stejně jako Sarenovi." Řekla. „Paměti a vzpomínky generací Protheánů jsou nyní vaší součástí."

Shepard se cítil, jako by ho někdo přetáhl po hlavě železnou tyčí. Bolela ho hlava a měl potíže s rovnováhou. „Co se stalo? Jste v pohodě, veliteli?" Zeptal se Kaidan, když si všiml, jak jeho velitel nápadně pobledl.

Shepard zavrtěl hlavou, aby se zbavil náhlé závratě, a odpověděl „Já…nevim. Pořád ještě nechápu nic z těch vizí z majáku."

„Dostal jste velký a vzácný dar: Paměti celé civilizace. Vaše mysl bude potřebovat čas, aby to všechno vstřebala." Řekla Shiala mírně.

„Měli bychom se vrátit na Normandii, aby se na vás doktorka podívala." Prohlásila Ashley. Shepard se na ní prudce otočil a už chtěl zalhat, že je v pořádku, v tom okamžiku ale ztratil rovnováhu. Kdyby nebylo Liary, která ho jemně vzala kolem ramen, tak by spadl na zem. Shepard byl trochu překvapen, když viděl starostlivý výraz v její tváři, nedal to však na sobě znát a lehce se o ni opřel.

„Mrzí mě, jestli jste jakkoli utrpěl, ale nebylo jiné cesty." Ozvala se Shiala „Šifra vám časem pomůže porozumět vizím z majáku."

Shepard však ještě nehodlal odejít, ne když měl příležitost se dozvědět pár věcí. „Nevíš náhodou, co je Převaděč, nebo kde ho najdu?"

Shiala zavrtěla hlavou. „Je mi líto, ale nevím. Vím jen, že Saren věří, že Převaděč byl klíčem k vyhlazení Protheánů. Šifra vám časem pomůže ho najít. Budu se jen modlit, abyste ho našli dříve než Saren."

„Co bude s tebou, teď když je Thorian mrtev?"

„Pokud to dovolíte, zůstanu tady a pomohu kolonistům. Jejich utrpení je částečně i mojí vinou, kterou bych chtěla odčinit."

Shepard na touto myšlenkou chvíli uvažoval. Ano, Shiala byla dřív následovnicí Sarena, neměla však žádný důvod se k němu vrátit, ne po tom, jak s ní naložil. Navíc, pokud ta věc s Indoktrinací byla pravda, Shiala, stejně jako Matriarcha Benezia, mohla být jen zmanipulovanou loutkou v rukách turiánského odpadlíka. „Tak tedy dobře." Řekl nakonec. „Kolonisté jsou po nájezdu Gethů zdecimovaní a budou potřebovat pomoc. Chci, abys jim pomohla a chránila je, jakkoli to bude možný."

Shiala se téměř neznatelně usmála a odpověděla „Děkuji vám, udělám pro ně, co budu moci. Sbohem, veliteli, nechť vás Bohyně ochraňuje na vaší pouti."

Shepard přikývl v odpověď a obrátil se ke svým společníkům. Kolonie je už nepotřebovala, bylo načase dále pokračovat v honbě za Sarenem.


	15. XIV Trojhlavý pes

_SSV Normandie, systém Theseus, kupa Attican Beta_

V komunikační místnosti bylo hrobové ticho.

Členové Shepardova týmu po misi na Feru jen vyčerpaně seděli na sedačkách, neschopni cokoli říct. Bitva s Gethy a nestvůrným Thorianem si na nich vybrala svou daň, kromě únavy utrpěli i nějaká lehčí zranění. Ticho trvalo ještě pár minut, než ho přerušil lehký zvuk dveří, které se otevřely a vpustily Sheparda do komunikační místnosti. Velitel měl pod očima velké kruhy z únavy a vypadal…rozhodně ne zdravě.

Liara si toho všimla jako první. „Veliteli…vypadáte nějaký bledý. Netrpíte nějakými vedlejšími účinky té Šifry, co jste získal?" Otázala se.

„Trochu mě bolí hlava." Odpověděl velitel unaveně. „Nic, co by prášky nespravily."

„Možná bych vám mohla pomoci. Pokud bych své vědomí spojila s tím vaším, mohli bychom společně celé té věci přijít na kloub." Navrhla Liara. Ashley na ni okamžitě vrhla vražedný pohled.

Shepard mávl rukou. „Později, až se trochu dám do kupy." Zabručel a otočil se na Kaidana. „Jak je na tom kolonie, poručíku?"

Kaidan se postavil do pozoru a hlásil. „Kolonisti budou v pohodě, veliteli. Pomohli jsme jim rozhodně dost na to, aby se dokázali sami postavit na nohy. Co se týče ExoGeni…někteří z vědců se nabídli, že kolonistům pomohou. Ty ostatní, včetně toho šílence Jeonga jsme nechali agentům z Koloniálních záležitostí, ať se s nima vypořádají." Kaidan se usmál a dodal pobaveně „Toho Jeonga jste zpracoval fakt slušně. Jestli se někdy dostanu do nějakýho průseru, tak vás chci jako advokáta. Pane."

Shepard se uchechtl a odpověděl „Pokud podle tebe práce advokáta obnáší rány pěstí na všechny strany, tak ti určitě pomůžu." Ostatní se krátce zasmáli. „Tak dobře, jestli už nikdo nemá co říct, tak jsme tady skončili. Týme, rozchod." Zavelel Shepard a komunikační místnost se začala zvolna vyprazdňovat, jak členové týmu jeden po druhém odcházeli.

V interkomu se ozval Joker. „Poslal jsem Radě hlášení z Feru, veliteli. Chtějí mluvit přímo s vámi." Téměř okamžitě se objevily hologramy členů Rady.

„Veliteli." Začala asarijská radní. „ExoGeni nám měla říct o Thorianovi. Značně by vám to usnadnilo práci."

„Možná jste se mohl pokusit tu věc zajistit pro výzkum, místo likvidace." Podotkl salariánský radní.

Shepard překvapeně zvedl obočí. „Při vší úctě, radní, u něčeho takovýho, jako byl Thorian, je výzkum dobrej jen na hledání způsobu, jak to nejlíp zabít."

Turiánský radní si odfrkl a sarkasticky poznamenal „Jistě, zabít. Takhle se vy Lidé vždy vypořádáte s věcmi, kterým nerozumíte."

Shepard se zamračil, rozzuřen poznámkou radního. „Jo, to sedí od někoho, jehož rasa je ochotná řešit každej spor bombou." Řekl co nejjedovatěji, jak mohl.

„Veliteli, oslovujete člena Rady, nařizuji vám, abyste prokázal řádný respekt! Nezapomeňte, že jako…" Vyštěkl turiánský radní, Shepard ho však nenechal domluvit.

„Sklapněte a radši poslouchejte, co vám říkám! Thorian ovládl mysli kolonistů a udělal si z nich otroky. Ta věc byla příliš nebezpečná na to, abychom ji nechali žít, zabít ji bylo jediný správný rozhodnutí."

Členové Rady byli viditelně zaraženi Shepardovým výbuchem vzteku. Asarijská radní po chvilce ticha řekla mírně „Rozumím, možná to tak bude nejlepší. Alespoň byla kolonie zachráněna."

Turiánský radní si však neodpustil další rýpnutí. „Samozřejmě, že byla zachráněna. Shepard by udělal cokoli, aby pomohl lidské kolonii."

Shepard zaťal pěsti a začal zářit biotickou aurou, když se snažil ovládnout své rozčilení. Podíval se na hologramy členů Rady a dával si pozor, aby svou odpověď směřoval jen na turiánského radního. „Je smutný, že někdo na takovýhle pozici neovládá základy slušnýho chování. Jokere, přeruš spojení. Na tyhle kecy nemám náladu."

Asarijská radní chtěla něco říct, komunikační kanál se ale vypnul dřív, než vůbec stihla něco vyslovit. Shepard se otočil na podpatku a rozzuřen vypochodoval z komunikační místnosti.

* * *

><p>„Veliteli, právě přišla zpráva přes zabezpečený kanál, nejvyšší naléhavost!"<p>

Shepard si otráveně povzdechl a praštil o stůl s napůl rozebranou brokovnicí, kterou právě čistil. Stále ještě byl rozčilen kvůli hádce s turiánským radním. „Přepošli mi to na počítač do kajuty, Jokere." Odpověděl chladně.

„Ano, pane." Počítač oživl a Shepardovou kajutou se rozezněla hlasová zpráva. Byl to admirál Kahoku. Jeho hlas byl napjatý, vypadalo to, jakoby se dostal do vážných potíží.

„_Sheparde! Přišel jsem na to, kdo stojí za smrtí mých mužů, těch, co je zabil ten šavlozubec! Krucinál…snad se k vám ta zpráva dostane…Byla to skupina, která si říká Cerberus. Dřív byla součástí Aliance, ale před několika měsíci se odtrhla a přešla do utajení. Stali se z nich odpadlíci, Sheparde! Provádějí nelegální genetické experimenty a snaží se vytvořit nějaký druh supervojáka! Cerberus se naprosto vymkl kontrole, veliteli, jestli je někdo dokáže zastavit, tak jste to vy! Udělal jsem, co se dalo, zbytek je na vás…tohle je nejspíš naposledy, co mě kdy někdo slyší…Cerberus teď po mě jde, musím se vypařit dřív, než mě najdou!"_ Zpráva obsahovala ještě přílohu, která podle všeho obsahovala souřadnice jedné z jejích základen, hluboko v prostoru Attikánského přechodu.

Shepard si zprávu poslechl a zamračil se. Mohl jenom hádat, o co přesně Cerberovi šlo, bylo mu však jasné, že admirál Kahoku musel být v obrovském průšvihu. Pokud byli agenti Cerbera ochotni zavraždit vysoce postaveného důstojníka Aliance, jen aby jejich tajemství zůstala utajena, museli chystat něco velkého. Shepard jen doufal, že se admirálovi podaří zmizet někam do bezpečí.

Zapnul interkom a řekl „Jokere, změna kurzu. Tady ti posílám souřadnice."

„Mám to tady, pane. Čas do cíle přibližně 7 hodin." Odpověděl pilot.

Shepard beze slova znovu složil brokovnici, kterou právě čistil, a nechal ji ležet na stole. Sám si lehl na postel a chvíli jen tak zíral do stropu své kajuty. Přemítal o misi na Feru, o turiánském radním a jeho nejapných poznámkách, o zprávě zanechané pronásledovaným admirálem, a o Cerberovi. Musel se na Binthu vydat co nejdřív, jestli chtěl admirálovi dát aspoň nějakou šanci na přežití.

Ozvalo se slabé zaklepání. „Dále." Řekl chladně Shepard a ani se neobtěžoval zvednout z postele.

Dveře od kajuty se otoevřely a dovnitř vešla Liara. Všimla si velitelova zachmuřeného výrazu a řekla nesměle „Chtěla jsem se jen podívat, jak vám je, Sheparde. Jestli jdu nevhod, mohu se vrátit později…"

Shepard se na své posteli posadil. Všiml si Liara, která stála ve dveřích napůl připravena odejít, a řekl „V pohodě, Liaro. Měl jsem jen…menší rozepři s Radou. Jestli něco potřebuješ, pojď dál."

Liara přikývla a s prostým 'děkuji' vešla do Shepardovy kajuty. Zastavila se u stolku s počítačem a řekla „Vlastně, je tu jedna věc, kterou bych s vámi chtěla probrat, jestli máte čas."

„Mám čas." Shepard vstal z postele a ukázal na pohovku v rohu u dveří. „Pojďme si sednout." Liara mlčky přešla k pohovce a posadila se. Shepard si sedl naproti ni a výmluvným gestem ji vybídl k tomu, aby mu řekla, o co jde.

„Jde o Šifru, kterou jste získal na Feru, Sheparde." Začala Liara. „Podle té Asarijky, Shialy, by vám měla pomoct porozumět těm vizím z Edenu Primy. Pokud to dovolíte, mohla bych spojit své vědomí s tím vaším a pokusit se informace z majáku rozluštit…"

„Počkej." Zarazil ji Shepard a předklonil se. „Chápu tvoje úmysly, ale…tohle spojení myslí znamená, že mi budeš moct číst myšlenky?"

„Ne, spojení myslí je pouze o výměně informací. To, co máte na mysli, patří k procesu zvanému Splynutí, což…je něco jiného." Vysvětlovala Liara. „Vaše role je při propojení myslí čistě pasivní, zatímco já budu muset vniknout do vašich myšlenek a najít informace z majáku. Je zde tedy…možnost, že obdržím záblesky nebo výjevy z vašich vzpomínek. Občs se to stává, ale ujišťuji vás, že to z mé strany rozhodně nebude úmysl, Sheparde."

Shepard se téměř neznatelně pousmál, když si všiml, jak Liara ve tváři zmodrala, když se zmiňovala o Splynutí. Jako kdyby se…styděla? Okamžik přemítal, co by tohle 'Splynutí' mohlo být, vzápětí však pustil tu myšlenku z hlavy. „Jestli je to doprovodný jev…je možný, že obdržím něco od tebe?" Zeptal se.

Liara se na chvíli zamyslela. „Není to nemožné…ale stává se to zřídkakdy, hlavně kvůli vaší pasivní roli při spojení myslí." Odpověděla nakonec a předklonila se. „Chcete to tedy zkusit?"

„Už jsem to jednou zažil…takže jo. Řekni mi, co mám dělat." Odpověděl Shepard téměř bez rozmyslu. Věděl, že jí může věřit.

„Pak tedy dobře, Sheparde." Řekla Liara a zvedla se z pohovky, aby si sedla vedle něj. Podívala se mu přímo do očí a zašeptala „Nyní se uvolněte, zklidněte svou mysl…" Liara zavřela oči a zašeptala něco nesrozumitelného, než jí oči během okamžiku úplně zčernaly.

Shepardovou myslí se opět začaly míhat obrazy z majáku, tentokrát však byly…poněkud jasnější. Poznával hořící protheánské město a viděl rozmazané obrysy obránců, kteří v marném gestu odporu stříleli po ohromných strojích, převyšujících dokonce i mrakodrapy. Železná monstra pod sebou drtila budovy a nemilosrdně likvidovala všechny, kdo jim stáli v cestě. Všiml si obrazu, který předtím neviděl – viděl, jak protheánské vojáky napadali jejich vlastní druhové a holýma rukama je rdousili. Jeden za druhým se postupně objevovaly další a další výjevy z kataklyzmatu, povražděné obyvatelstvo, města obrácená v popel a trosky, hořící planety a známou dvojhvězdu.

Obrazy se však během mžiku změnily. To co Shepard viděl teď, ostře kontrastovalo s vizemi. Před ní se objevilo nějaké město, bylo však nedotčené, a rozhodně to nebylo město Protheánů. Další obraz ukázal park plný jakési exotické zeleně, kde si hrála malá holčička, umazaná od hlíny. Shepard okamžitě poznal, že to byla Asarijka, velmi mladá a z nějakého šíleného důvodu velice povědomá, nemohl si však vzpomenout, odkud ji znal. Jakoby mávnutím proutku se objevil další obraz. Shepard by přísahal, že na své tváři ucítil slzy, když poznal Mindoir, svůj domov. Jeho domovská osada byla nedotčená, jako by tam nikdy k žádnému útoku nedošlo…celá scenérie působila téměř idylicky a mírumilovně.

Mindoir však vzápětí vystřídal další výjev. Noc protkaná pátracími světly a záblesky palby. Roztrhaná těla a obrysy děsivých gigantických stvoření. Shepard hluboko ve své mysli vykřikl, když poznal, že tahle noční můra je jeho vlastní…Výjev najednou zmizel a před jeho očima se rozhostila temnota. Shepard s výkřikem otevřel oči a zjistil, že leží na něčem měkkém. Zrak se mu jen pozvolna zaostřoval a chvíli mu tedy trvalo, než poznal známé tvary jeho kajuty na Normandii.

Jakoby zdálky uslyšel známý jemný hlas. „…jste v pořádku, Sheparde? No tak, mluvte na mě, stalo se vám něco?" Liara klečela těsně u něj a jemně s ním třásla. Shepard se k ní otočil a poděšeně ucukl, když spatřil její tvář ne dál než několik málo centimetrů.

„Co se stalo, proč tu ležím?" Zeptal se, hlas tak slabý, že mu Liara téměř ani nerozuměla. Oddychla si však, když viděla, že velitel je v pořádku. Obávala se totiž, že spojení myslí u něj vyvolalo nějaký neznámý druh šoku.

„Díky Bohyni, hrozně jste mi nahnal strach." Přiznala. „Při spojení jsem ucítila…nevím přesně, jak to popsat, Sheparde. Bylo to…v jeden okamžik jsem zkoumala informace z protheánského majáku a pak najednou jsem viděla něco…strašného…" Liara se pokoušela vysvětlit, co se stalo, ale nemohla najít slova.

Shepard beze slova vstal a začal pomalu, jakoby nepřítomně, přecházet po kajutě. Netušil, jak k tomu vlastně došlo…ale mladá asarijská doktorka právě viděla kus toho, co ho dělalo tím, kým byl. Stejně tak nevysvětlitelným způsobem získal i vzpomínku, která mu nepatřila, obraz malé modré holčičky v parku, cizí a přitom velice povědomé. Shepard zavrtěl hlavou a snažil se soustředit. „To teď není důležitý. Liaro,rozuměla jsi těm vizím? Zjistila jsi z nich něco, co by nám řeklo, po čem Saren jde?" Zeptal se, aniž by se na Liaru podíval.

Liara se zvedla z pohovky, oči sklopené k zemi. Cítila se hrozně provinile, měla tísnivý pocit, že viděla něco, co vidět vůbec neměla. Chtěla jen pomoct, ukázat veliteli, že není na jeho lodi jen přítěží. Teď však dost možná ztratila jeho důvěru. „Ta vize…nebyla kompletní, Sheparde. Byla jsem schopna rozluštit většinu informací z toho majáku, ale…něco tam chybí. Všechno to jen potvrdilo, že Protheáni byli vyvražděni Smrťáky, ale nic víc." Odpověděla roztřeseným hlasem. Spojení myslí jí vzalo víc síly, než čekala.

Shepard zavrtěl hlavou. „Takže tam nebylo nic? Nic, co by se nám na naší misi hodilo?" Zeptal se nazlobeně.

„Bohužel, je to tak. Maják na Edenu Primě musel být hodně poškozený." Pokrčila Liara rameny. Potom vytřeštila oči, když jí probleskla hlavou myšlenka. „Možná Saren má tu chybějící informaci! Možná se mu povedlo najít další maják! Pokud by se nám podařilo najít tu chybějící část vize, mohli bychom…" Liara se zastavila uprostřed věty, když se jí najednou zmocnila závrať a před očima se jí zatmělo. Shepard se otočil právě v okamžiku, kdy se jí podlomily nohy, a stihl ji chytit ještě předtím, než spadla na podlahu. Byla v bezvědomí. Shepard vzal Liaru do náruče a zamířil za Chakwasovou na ošetřovnu. Přibližně v půlce cesty se Liara najednou znovu probrala a tiše zasténala.

„Teď jsi zas vyděsila ty mě." Ušklíbl se Shepard, když se na něj Liara podívala, lehce dezorientovaná.

„Já…propojení myslí bylo víc namáhavé, než jsem čekala…měla bych si jít lehnout." Řekla unaveně a vyklouzla Shepardovi z náruče, aby se postavila.

„Chceš, abych tě doprovodil? Vždyť víš…kdybys náhodou omdlela po cestě." Nabídl se Shepard.

„Ne, děkuji. Ten kousek cesty už zvládnu sama." Odbyla ho Liara se slabým úsměvem a pomalu vykročila ke své laboratoři.

„Fajn. Kdyby něco, dej mi vědět." Odpověděl Shepard a pomalu se vrátil do své kajuty, aby se připravil na záchrannou misi.

* * *

><p><em>Binthu, systém Yangtze, kupa Voyager<em>

Paluba se jemně chvěla, když Normandie sestupovala do atmosféry planety. Do výsadku zbývalo přibližně pět minut. Shepard seděl v transportéru Mako na místě navigátora a v rychlosti si kontroloval své vybavení. Zbraně byly v perfektním stavu, zbroj byla kromě pár škrábanců také v pořádku. Pouzdro s bojovým nožem bylo pevně uchyceno na pravém lýtku. Velitel si pro sebe spokojeně přikývl a otočil se ke členům pozemního týmu.

Ashley seděla na místě řidiče a nervózně se vrtěla v sedadle. Shepard jí to nemohl mít za zlé, vždyť když naposledy řídila, tak na vozidlo zaútočil šavlozubec a málem je všechny zabil. Liara seděla za ním a vypadala docela klidně, pár hodin spánku jí viditelně prospělo. Garrus si zabral střeleckou věž a právě dokončoval rychlou kalibraci zbraní. „Víte, co by mě zajímalo? Tenhle Cerberus na Edolu předhodil šavlozubcům vojáky Aliance a teď jde po admirálovi, kterej nejspíš ví víc, než je zdrávo. Nevím, o co jim jde, ale ať už před světem schovávaj cokoli, musí to bejt něco velkýho." Uvažoval nahlas.

„Právě proto jsme tady, Garre." Odpověděl Shepard a prohlížel si mapu oblasti. „Podle Kahokua má bejt na týhle planetě základna Cerbera. Chci zjistit, co mají ti parchanti za lubem, když budeme mít štěstí, možná zjistíme, co plánujou do budoucna."

„Jo, tihle hajzlové budou litovat toho, že se kdy s Aliancí pustili do křížku." Zabručela Ashley. Shepard mohl jen souhlasit. Už jen podle toho, jak daleko dokázali zajít, jen aby získali výsledky, znamenali lidé z Cerbera potíže.

Ve vysílačce se ozval Jokerův hlas. „Pánové a dámy, připravte se na výsadek. Operace Zkrocení zlého psa právě začíná!" Shepard se zasmál. Tohle byl jeden z mála dobrých vtípků, se kterými kdy Joker přišel. Vrata od nákladového prostoru se pomalu otevřela.

„Tak, je to tady, lidi! Držte si klobouky, bude to drncat!" Zařvala Ashley a dupla na plyn. Transportér vystřelil z útrob Normandie a začal volným pádem klesat k povrchu planety. Liara vyděšeně sledovala, jak rychle se zem přibližuje, a křečovitě se držela sedadla. Nečekala, že výsadek bude obnášet volný pád z několikasetmetrové výšky. V okamžiku, kdy se aktivovaly sestupové trysky, vozidlo poskočilo a po několika vteřinách následovalo tvrdé dosednutí na zem. Shepard si prohlédl data na navigační konzoli a vyvolal polohu základny Cerbera.

„Ashley, základna je od nás přibližně čtyři kilometry na severozápad, dostaň nás tam co nejrychleji." Rozkázal. Ashley otočila vozidlo směrem na základnu a rozjela se plnou rychlostí rozeklanou krajinou planety. Terén se však postupně ukázal být poněkud složitější na manévrování, takže cesta se protáhla na čtvrt hodiny. Když konečně dorazili k nepřátelské základně, museli se utkat s několika obrannými věžemi v krátke přestřelce.

„Ti chlápci z Cerbera si dali hodně záležet, aby se dovnitř nikdo nedostal." Všiml si Garrus, když jednou ranou zlikvidoval poslední střeliště.

„Což jenom potvrzuje, že uvnitř schovávaj něco hodně hnusnýho." Dodala Ashley. „Proč by si jinak dávali tolik práce, aby to všechno ututlali?" Transportér se zastavil u vchodu do podzemní základny a Shepard se svým týmem vystoupil z vozidla. Okamžitě si všiml neoznačeného ozbrojeného vznášedla, zaparkovaného u komunikační věže. _Že by po Cerberu šel i někdy jiný?_ pomyslel si. Jeho podezření potvrdil vstup do základny s vyřazeným bezpečnostním zámkem. Pokynul svým společníkům, aby vytáhli zbraně. Sám tasil brokovnici a obezřetně vešel do útrob základny.

Vnitřek zařízení vyzařoval sterilní atmosféru, kterou podtrhovala všudypřítomná bílá. Téměř na každém kroku byl vidět zvláštní symbol, připomínající protáhlý šestiúhelník, "vsazený" mezi dva "klíny". Čtveřice ozbrojenců pomalu vešla do velké místnosti, připomínající nějaký druh laboratoře. Shepard spatřil vybavení, kterým Aliance vůbec nedisponovala, některé kousky se nepodobaly vůbec ničemu známému. Najednou ucítil, jak do něj Garrus jemně šťouchnul a ukázal na dveře na druhém konci místnosti. Byl slyšet dupání těžkých bot, což znamenalo, že nepřítel o nich věděl. Shepard si připravil zbraň a skrčil se za jedním stolem. Liara, Ashley a Garrus se také skryli, připraveni na boj.

Dveře se otevřely a dovnitř se nahrnul houf vojáků. Všichni měli černobílé zbroje se žlutými znaky…a oním symbolem, který se objevoval všude na stěnách základny. Tohle byla Cerberova soukromá armáda. Voják v čele gestem zastavil své podřízené a obezřetně se rozhlížel. Shepard jeho pohyb sledoval. V okamžiku, kdy se voják otočil ke svým společníkům, vyskočil z krytu a začal střílet na nepřátelské ozbrojence. Zbytek jeho týmu se přidal o pár vteřin později.

Vojáci Cerbera byli zaskočeni a nestačili ani opětovat palbu, když smršť kulek polovinu z nich zabila. Ti, co přežili úvodní salvu, začali panicky střílet po vetřelcích, Shepard a jeho tým však na své straně měli moment překvapení, kterého také beze zbytku využili. Během několika vteřin se na podlaze válelo osm mrtvol. Ashley k jednomu ze zabitých vojáků poklekla a vzala mu zbraň. „Bojová puška, poloautomatická, modifikovaný zásobník a hlaveň, průrazná munice…moc pěkný." Prohlásila znalecky. „Tohle si berem. Lidi z Aliance budou z těhle hraček mít radost."

Shepard mezitím sebral z jednoho stolu nevzhledně vypadající brokovnici a chvíli si ji prohlížel. Garrus k němu přistoupil a okamžitě zbraň poznal. „HKSW Eviscerator. Myslel jsem, že tyhle zbraně jsou zakázaný." Zamumlal překvapeně.

„Tohle berem taky. Můžeme podle toho vylepšit i naše zbraně." Odpověděl suše Shepard a začal ukořistěné zbraně házet do pytle z umělých vláken, který se válel na zemi. Garrus mezitím přešel k počítačům a snažil se z nich stáhnout jakákoli užitečná data. Paměťové jednotky však byly do jedné naprosto čistě vymazány.

„Zjistils něco?" Zeptal se ho Shepard. Odpovědí mu bylo jen zavrtění hlavou.

„Tady nic dalšího nenajdem. Měli bychom jít dál." Řekla Ashley a přehodila si přes rameno pytel s ukořistěnou výzbrojí. Shepardův tým dále postupoval základnou. Občas na ně zaútočilo pár vojáků Cerbera, ti však proti kombinaci palby a biotických útoků neměli žádnou šanci. Narazili i na pár dalších laboratoří, podobných té, ve kterých našli vylepšené zbraně, tentokrát však již byly vybrakované. Žádné vybavení, žádná experimentální technologie ani výzkumná data, nic. Shepard cítil rostoucí frustraci. Lidé z Cerbera si dávali záležet, aby jejich tajemství nikdo neobjevil, což jen dokazovalo, že ať byli namočeni v čemkoli, muselo to být něco hodně závažného.

Jakoby zdálky se začal ozývat rachot zbraní. Shepard přikázal svým společníkům, aby se drželi za ním, a sám šel za zvukem. Nemusel chodit nikam daleko. Po pár desítkách metrů vešel do místnosti, větší než všechny ostatní, ve kterých dosud byl. Tohle muselo být ústředí jejich základny. Shepard se vyklonil zpoza rohu, aby si ústřednu prohlédl. Uvnitř se nacházelo asi kolem patnácti nepřátelských vojáků. Kryli se a stříleli po někom. Shepard útočníka nikde neviděl. Ať to byl kdokoli, uměl se perfektně krýt.

Pak ho uviděl. V nestřeženém okamžiku, kdy vojáci Cerbera zastavili palbu a rozhlíželi se kolem, vyskočil ze tmy muž. Jediným rychlým pohybem jednomu z nich zlomil vaz a znovu zmizel. Nepřátelé si ani nevšimli, že jeden z jejich kamarádů je mrtev. Krátce nato se ozvala rána a další voják se skácel k zemi s prostřelenou hlavou. Neznámý muž se znovu objevil na scéně, dost blízko, aby si ho Shepard mohl prohlédnout. Měl na sobě modrou lehkou zbroj bez "rukávů", místo nich měl podivné náloketníky a rukavice bez "prstů", přes hruď mu visel pás s tepelnými zásobníky a na zádech měl odstřelovací pušku. Útočník vytáhl zvláštní zbraň, jakýsi hybrid mezi samopalem a útočnou puškou, a zastřelil dalšího z Cerberových vojáků. Ostatní na něj okamžitě začali střílet, neznámý muž ale s úžasnou mrštností vyhnul a dokonce se mu za pohybu podařilo zabít dalšího. Nepřátelští vojáci začali znovu útočit, tentokrát už však byli agresivnější. Neznámý ale před nimi neustoupil. Z jeho levého náloketníku se zhmotnil jakýsi holografický štít, podobný těm, kteří používali legionáři v éře Římské říše. Útočník se za ním účinně kryl a sám zahájil palbu na nepřátele. Shepard celé divadlo chvilku pozoroval. Na způsobu, jakým se ten fantom pohyboval, bylo něco neuvěřitelně známého. Nakonec pokynul členům svého týmu a vrhl se na vojáky Cerbera, zaměstnané palbou po podivném útočníkovi. Pod palbou ze dvou stran, nepřátelé jeden po druhém začali k zemi padat mrtví.

Neznámý muž instiktivně namířil na Sheparda, téměř okamžitě však sklonil zbraň a ve tváři, částečně skryté vizorem, se mu zračilo překvapení. Nakonec se ušklíbl a sundal si vizor z očí. Mladý Asiat si prohlédl Sheparda od hlavy k patě a řekl pobaveně „Shepe, tebe sem už neviděl asi celejch tisíc let."

Šok trval jen okamžik. Shepard se usmál, když konečně poznal muže, který před pár minutami s přehledem kosil příslušníky Cerberovy armády. Toshiro Kimura byl jedním z těch "vyvolených", kterým se dostalo té cti být členy útvaru N7. Byl to zkušený střelec a technik a také nejlepší zvěd, jakého kdy Shepard poznal. Byl to však zároveň téměř nezkrotitelný živel s naprostým nedostatkem respektu k autoritám. Jeho výstřelky ho už několikrát dostaly před disciplinární řízení. Nic to však neměnilo na tom, že ve svém oboru patřil k největším talentům v armádě Aliance.

Shepard vykročil ke Kimurovi a potřásl si rukou se starým kamarádem. „Rád tě zas vidím, Toshiro. Koukám, žes ušel kus cesty od kluka, kterej věčně čistil latríny." Řekl žertem.

„Furt lepší než lágr. Za cožes to vlastně seděl…Muhammade Ali?" Odpověděl Kimura se smíchem. „Neber si to špatně, ale co tady děláš? Myslel sem, že tě pustěj až za dva roky?" Zeptal se.

„To je na dlouhý povídání." Mávl rukou Shepard. „Co ty, co tě přivedlo sem? Byla by to moc velká náhoda, kdybychom oba šli po tom samým."

Kimurovi zmizel úsměv z tváře a zvážněl. „Slyšels o tý předsunutý základně Aliance na Chasce, Shepe?" Shepard zavrtěl hlavou. „Kluci z Aliance si tam zřídili předsunutý stanoviště, kvůli kolonizaci. Asi sto šedesát lidí tam bylo, většinou civilisti. Všechno šlo fajn, dokud se asi před tejdnem nepřestali hlásit. Velitelství tam poslalo tým, aby zjistili, co se děje. Když tam dorazili…tak kolonisti už byli buď mrtvý, anebo zmutovaný v Přetvořence." Kimura si všiml Shepardova zmateného výrazu a začal vysvětlovat.. „Vždyť víš, ti zombíci, který si viděl na Edenu Primě. Nebyla to však jediná věc, na kterou přišli." Kimura začal přecházet po místnosti. „Někdo z těch chlapů našel datapad jednoho vědce, kterej tam pracoval, doktor Gamorle." Zamračil se a ostře se podíval na Sheparda. „Jel v tom Cerberus. Nevim, jak a nevim kdy, ale hoši z Arcturu mě poslali sem, abych to zjistil."

„Počkat…co má Cerberus co dočinění s tímhle?" Zeptala se Ashley. „Technologii na přeměnu Lidí v přetvořence mají Gethové, ne Cerberus. I kdyby něco takovýho měl, proč by to dělal?"

„Pak to znamená, že se jim jednu z těch věcí nějak povedlo získat." Odpověděl Kimura. „O důvod víc zjistit, co maj za lubem. Pořád si mi ale neřek, co tady děláš ty, Shepe."

„Něco podobnýho. Na Edolu jsme našli tým vojáků Aliance, který pozabíjel šavlozubec. Ti chlapi patřili k admirálu Kahokuovi, takže jsem mu dal vědět. Kahoku se rozhod trochu zapátrat a přišel na to, že to celý byl Cerberův experiment. Problém je, že agenti Cerbera se nějak domákli, že to ví, a teď mu jdou po krku." Vyprávěl Shepard. Kimura poslouchal a znechuceně zakroutil hlavou.

„Krucinál…experimentování na Lidech? To mi na pro-lidský extrémisty moc nesedí." Shepard mu věnoval tázavý pohled. Kimura zvedl překvapeně obočí. „Ty o tom nevíš? Tenhle Cerberus bojuje za pokrok lidstva a zabezpečení jeho místa v galaxii, i kdyby to mělo bejt na úkor ostatních ras. Jsou to naprostý pomatenci, Shepe, Terra Firma jsou proti nim úplný břídilové. Jenom sem netušil, že Cerberus ve svym malym plánu počítal i s experimenty na vlastních lidech."

Shepard se zamračil a sáhl pro brokovnici. „Je mi fuk, o co jim jde, Toshiro, každopádně si řekli o malou válku. Je tady ještě něco, z čeho bysme mohli získat nějaký informace?"

Kimura ukázal na dveře na vzdáleném konci centrály. „Támhle je vstup do dalších laborek. Snažil sem se tam dostat, ale to už se místní ochranka domákla, že sem tady. Dali si dost záležet na tom, aby mě odtamtud drželi dál."

„Dostaň nás dovnitř, Kimuro." Řekl Shepard. Kimura s úšklebkem přikývl, přešel ke dveřím do laboratoří a začal pracovat s omni-nástrojem. Shepard a jeho tým tasili zbraně a rozhlíželi se kolem pro případ, že by se Cerberus pokusil je zlikvidovat. Kimura si ještě chvíli pohrával s dveřním mechanismem, než se mu je podařilo otevřít. Kimura sáhl pro zbraň a pomalu vešel do laboratoří, těsně následován Shepardem a jeho společníky. Před nimi se objevila dlouhá chodba, po jejíchž stranách se nacházely dveře, vedoucí do menších laboratoří. Polovina z nich byla zablokovaná a zářila červeně.

Shepard pokynul ostatním, aby šli dál, a sám se rozhodl prozkoumat první místnost po jeho levici a vstoupil do ní. Rychle však zjistil, že nebyla prázdná, když se mu od štítů zbroje odrazila rána z pistole. Shepard se překulil a zapadl za stůl. Vykoukl z krytu, aby zjistil, komu vlastně čelí, v místnosti však stál jen jeden vědec s pistolí v ruce, který pro vojáka nepředstavoval žádné nebezpečí. Shepard přeskočil stůl a rozběhl se k němu. Během dvou vteřin byl u něj a vyrazil mu zbraň z ruky. Vědec se však nehodlal jen tak vzdát a vytáhl z laboratorního pláště injekci s tmavorudou kapalinou. Shepard pochopil hrozící nebezpečí a udeřil protivníka pažbou do hlavy. Vědec se skácel k podlaze zrovna když do místnosti vrazil Kimura se samopalem v ruce. Všiml si omráčeného muže na zemi a jakoby na srozuměnou pokýval hlavou.

Shepard kývl směrem k počítačům a řekl „Mrkni na ty data, snad nám to řekne, co Cerberus chystá." Sehnul se a zvedl ze země injekci, kterou se mu vědec Cerbera předtím snažil zabodnout do krku.

Kimura odhlédl od počítače, ze kterého stahoval data, a řekl mimochodem „Roztok s rudopískem. Silně návykovej stimulant, při správnym množství bys během deseti minut byl mimo." Omni-nástroj pípnutím oznámil, že stahování bylo dokončeno. Kimura si začal data okamžitě prohlížet a nespokojeně zamručel. „Výsledky nějakejch pokusů, chemický vzorce, bůhví, co to je, ale neni to…" Najednou se zarazil. „Počkat...našel sem nějaký výzkumný data. Zkoumali nový možnosti v oblasti genetickýho vylepšování, návrhy na pokusy, ale nic o tom, co by k tomu použili."

Shepard se zazubil, když si všiml, že se omráčený vědec probouzí. „Možná tady náš kámoš by nám k tomu něco mohl říct." S těmito slovy zvedl vědce ze země a výhružným hlasem se ho zeptal „Jakej je účel týhle základny? Co jste tady zkoumali?" Vědcovou odpovědí byla jen opovržlivá grimasa, když bleskurychle vytáhl z kapsy malou kapsli a strčil si jí do úst. Než Shepard stačil cokoli udělat,vědec skousl a během několika vteřin byl mrtev.

Kimura přihlížel, jak vědcovo mrtvé tělo s tupým bouchnutím spadlo na podlahu, a zavrtěl hlavou. „KCN. No, tihle týpci věděj, jak udržet tajemství." Shepard už chtěl něco odpovědět, když najednou ve vysílačce zapraskal Garrův hlas.

„Sheparde! Jsme teď v nějaký velký laborce…tohle musíte vidět, to je něco neskutečnýho. Na chodbě, jediný funkční dveře napravo!"

„Hned jsem tam!" Odpověděl Shepard a vyběhl z místnosti s Kimurou v patách. V chodbě se rozhlédl a ihned našel dveře, o kterých se Garrus zmínil. Když vešel do laboratoře, čekal ho jeden z nejotřesnějších pohledů v životě. Místnost byla plná testovacích a mrazících komor. Uprostřed laboratoře bylo umístěno několik stolů s automatizovaným vybavením, na kterých ležely pokusné subjekty – humanoidní těla přikrytá černým igelitem. Ashley jeden z nich nadzvedla…a z tváře se jí vytratila barva. Shepard k tělu přistoupil a strhl z něj igelit, aby pochopil, o co jde, v okamžiku, kdy spatřil tělo, však zděšením naprosto ztuhnul.

Díval se na lidské tělo, ale příšerně zohavené, už ve stadiu přeměny na "přetvořence". Nepřirozeně šedá kůže, kterou už na několika místech protínaly gethské implantáty, vytřeštěné oči, téměř jakoby v reakci na neuvěřitelnou bolest, to všechno dohromady vytvářelo hotovou přehlídku hrůzy. Kimura přešel ke stolu s mrtvolou a začal prohledávat cáry, které kdysi byly oblečením oběti. V místě hrudi našel kus látky, patrně zbytek laboratorní uniformy, který na sobě měl vyšité jméno: Gamorle, Jake. „Tolik zmařenejch životů, Shepe." Zavrčel Kimura. „Jenom kvůli nějakejm pokleslejm pokusům…jak tohle vůbec mohli udělat?"

Shepard se otočil ke členům svého týmu, kteří stáli kolem a prohlíželi si nešťastníkovy ostatky. „Pořádně to tady prohledejte. Jestli narazíte na nějaký data, cokoli, co by nám řeklo, co tady Cerberus prováděl, chci to okamžitě vědět." Sám se pustil s ostatními do prohledávání místnosti a nevynechal jediné místo, kde by se teoreticky dalo něco najít. Kimura se rozhodl prozkoumat testovací komory a jednu z nich otevřel, nepočítal však s možností, že by nemusela být prázdná. Z otevřené komory vyskočil jeden z těch zelených humanoidních tvorů, se kterými Shepard bojoval na Feru, a srazil Kimuru na zem. Zvěd popadl zrůdu kolem krku a snažil se ji dostat ze sebe, byla však nesmírně houževnatá. Zelená bestie natáhla ruku s úmyslem zasadit tvrdý úder, Shepard naštěstí rychle zareagoval a ustřelil jí hlavu dřív, než stačila Kimuru vážně zranit.

Kimura ze sebe svalil mrtvé stvoření a s námahou se postavil. „Tak fajn. Může mi někdo vysvětlit, co bylo kurva tohle?" Prohodil naštvaně a ukázal na zelené bezhlavé tělo na podlaze.

„Věř mi nebo ne, ale tohle nebyl výsledek experimentu." Odpověděl suše Shepard. „Až odsud vypadnem, všechno ti vysvětlím. Pojď, musíme hledat dál." Shepard a Kimura se společně s Ashley, Garrem a Liarou znovu začali celou místnost důkladně prohledávat. Postupně se začalo ukazovat, jak daleko byl Cerberus ochoten zajít, aby splnil své "poslání". Admirál Kahoku se nemýlil. Valná většina experimentů byla podrobena jedinému cíli: zkoumání všech substancí, které dokázaly jakkoli vylepšit fyzické předpoklady Lidí…včetně záznamů o jejich vedlejších účincích.

Ještě horší bylo zjištění, co Cerberus dělal těm, kteří se snažili jeho počínání nějak narušit. V jedné z komor našli vyhublou Asarijku. Ležela v bezvědomí na podlaze a po celém těle měla podlitiny a zanícené rány. Liara, zděšená stavem zajatkyně, k ní poklekla a snažila se jí probudit, zajatkyně však vůbec nereagovala.

Kimura nad jejím bezvládným tělem přejel svým omni-nástrojem a zamračil se. „Podle těch záznamů jí lidi z Cerbera chytli asi přibližně před měsícem. Nejspíš se jim snažila narušit jejich plány. Mučili jí, nejspíš aby z ní dostali informace, ale podle záznamů, který sme našli, jim nic neřekla." Zavrtěl hlavou, viditelně znechucen tím, jak s ní Cerberus zacházel. „Tohle je otřesný. Bůhvíjak dlouho ji týrali a pak ji tady nechali ležet v tomhle stavu." Kimura přešel k jednomu ze stolů a sebral injekci s čirou tekutinou.

Liara ho pozorovala, jak se k zajatkyni přiblížil s injekcí v ruce. „Co to děláte?" Zeptala se téměř podrážděně. Měla nepříjemné tušení, co se ten muž chystal udělat.

„Těžká otrava krve. Jakkoli mě to sere, tak už jí teď nemůžem nijak pomoct." Povzdechl si Kimura. „Maximálně jí tak ušetřit dalšího trápení." Vzal umírající Asarijku za ruku a vyprázdnil jí obsah injekce do žíly.

Liara se beze slova zvedla a rychlým krokem odešla z místnosti. Shepard se otočil a šel za ní. Věděl, že pohled na zmučenou zajatkyni jí hluboce otřásl, zvlášť když patřila k jejímu lidu. Našel ji na chodbě, jak seděla na zemi s tváří v dlaních. Pomalu k ní poklekl a položil ji ruku na rameno.

Liara se otočila a podívala se na něj uslzenýma očima. „Neměla jsem tušení, že lidé dokážou být tak…krutí, Sheparde. Pokusy, mučení…jak je to vůbec možné?" Stále byla otřesena tím, co všechno viděla v útrobách základny. Na vlastní kůži pocítila, jak krutá dokázala být realita.

„Najdeme ty, který tohle měli na svědomí. Neprojde jim to, o to se postarám." Řekl Shepard a pomohl jí vstát. Na okamžik se jí zadíval do tváře. I když o tom předtím moc nepřemýšlel, tak přestože nebyla Člověk, připadala mu Liara krásná…a zranitelná. Když ji viděl, jak moc ji zasáhlo, co Cerberus provedl jedné z jejího lidu, bylo mu jí líto, zvlášť když sám tušil, že daleko horší věci teprve přijdou. Shepard se v duchu zapřísáhl, že Liaru bude chránit, že nikdy nedopustí, aby jí někdo ublížil.

Z laboratoře vyšel zbytek týmu. Garrus se od nich oddělil a zamířil k Shepardovi. „Podívali jsme se s Kimurou do těch databází, veliteli. Našli jsme tam celkem dost zajímavejch věcí. Ti šílenci se snažili využít jed šavlozubce jako biologickou zbraň, proto nastražili tu past na Edolu. Dále tam byla zmínka o nějakým artefaktu, co našli na Chasce. Ale co je nejdůležitější, našli jsme souřadnice jejich hlavní základny v tomhle sektoru." Hlásil spokojeně.

Shepard zvedl překvapeně obočí. „Kde je ta základna?" Ptal se napjatě.

„Planeta Nepheron v systému Columbia. Při nadsvětelný rychlosti to bude trvat jen pár hodin, než se tam dostanem." Odpověděl Kimura a dodal. „Jestli to nebude problém, tak du s váma."

„Jasně." Odpověděl Shepard a obrátil se ke zbytku týmu. „Vemte všechno, co se nám může hodit, vracíme se na loď." Potom si pro sebe jen tiše řekl „Mám tohohle místa už plný zuby."

* * *

><p><em>Nepheron, systém Columbia, kupa Voyager<em>

Otevřenými vraty nákladového prostoru byl vidět hornatý povrch Nepheronu pokrytý sopečným popelem, když Normandie pomalu klesala na optimální výšku pro výsadek. Téhle mise se tentokrát měli účastnit všichni členové týmu. Shepard, Garrus, Kaidan a Wrex seděli v transportéru Mako, zatímco Kimura si vzal do svého ozbrojeného vznášedla Ashley, Tali a Liaru. Základna, na kterou se chystali, byla větší než ta na Binthu a nepochybně lépe bráněná, takže čím víc se jich útoku zúčastnilo, tím větší měli šance na úspěch.

Během letu do systému Columbia si Shepard s Kimurou sedli v jídelně a povídali si. Neviděli se od té doby, co oficiálně absolvovali výcvik, a návzajem tedy netušili, co mezitím dělal ten druhý. Kimura ovšem začal po ukončení výcviku celkem zajímavou kariéru. Odchod z nenáviděného výcvikového tábora nijak nezklidnil jeho vzpurnou povahu a dopustil se několika kázeňských přestupků, dokonce ho jednou degradovali za vypovědění poslušnosti velícímu důstojníkovi. Rok 2176 ho však nečekaně změnil.

V té době Kimura sloužil na fregatě SSV Guadalcanal, která zakotvila v přístavu Illyria na planetě Elysium, aby doplnila zásoby a palivo. Její posádka tedy měla několik hodin volna. V té samé době však bylo Elysium napadeno batariánskými piráty z Vnějších systémů. Místní vojenská posádka stála proti ohromující přesile a obyvatelé kolonie brzy bojovali o život. Nezbývalo jim nic jiného, než vyslat nouzový signál a doufat, že pomoc bude někde blízko. Obránci se však nehodlali vzdát bez boje, ne proti nechvalně proslulým Batariánům. Kimura patřil ke skupině osmi mužů, kteří pod vedením kapitána Carla Harpera dali dohromady obranu a přes více než dvě hodiny zadržovali hlavní nápor nájezdníků. Kapitán a další dva z jeho mužů během bitvy zahynuli, ale těm, co zbyli, se podařilo útok zastavit, než se objevila bojová skupina vedená fregatou SSV Agincourt a rozehnala pirátskou flotilu.

Kimura a další z těch, kteří „Skylliánský blitzkrieg" přežili, byli od té doby známi jako Lvi z Elysia. Po celém incidentu si jich velitelství všimlo a nabídlo jim působení v Oddělení pro zvláštní operace, což byla odnož speciálních jednotek, zaměřená na špionáž a záškodnické akce. Všichni do jednoho neváhali ani chvíli a nabídku přijali. Jako člen tohoto oddělení podnikl Kimura řadu misí proti pirátským frakcím ve Vnějších systémech, než začal operovat proti Cerberovi.

Shepard Kimurovi vyprávěl o bezpočtu akcí, které během služby v N7 absolvoval, incidentu s majorem Waletonem a nečekaném propuštění z věznice, dokonce mu řekl i o Akuze, ačkoli se musel hodně přemáhat. Stále to pro něj bylo nepříjemné o tom mluvit, zvlášť když ony vzpomínky byly oživeny jeho "dobrodružstvím" na Edolu. Kimura věděl, že Shepard strávil nějaký čas ve vězení za napadení důstojníka, o Akuze však nevěděl téměř nic, jen to, že šavlozubci tam povraždili téměř celou kolonii. Oba dva si povídali ještě o mnoha věcech, přišla řeč i na Eden Primu, Shepardovo povýšení na Přízraka a tažení proti Sarenovi, zatímco Normandie letěla do systému Columbia.

Po několikaminutovém čekání se v interkomu ozval Joker a přerušil Shepardovi tok myšlenek. „Jsme v optimální výšce, můžete jít na výsadek." Garrus s kývnutím šlápl na plyn a transportér se vyřítil z lodě vstříc volnému pádu, následován Kimurovým vznášedlem. Vznášedlo s pomocí nadnášejících trysek plachtilo vzduchem, zatímco Mako padalo k zemi jako kámen, obě vozidla se však nezadržitelně blížila k pozici Cerberovy základny a po necelé minutě přistály na nehostinném povrchu planety, jen několik set metrů od základny.

Shepard tušil, že objekt bude chráněn automatickými děly, takže Kimurovi nařídil, aby začal střílet už zdálky, a sám se rozhodl udeřit zblízka, zatímco jeho kolega ve vznášedle zaměstnával nepřátelskou obranu. Tahle taktika se ukázala jako velmi účinná a do několika málo minut z nepřátelských obranných věží zůstaly jen hořící kusy pokrouceného kovu. Shepard zastavil transportér pár metrů od vchodu do podzemního komplexu a se svým týmem kolem něj utvořil obranný půlkruh, zatímco Kimura se pokoušel nabourat do obranných systémů Cerberovy základny. Shepard a jeho spolubojovníci museli pár minut čekat, než se Kimurovi povedlo vyřadit uzamčení vchodu a alarmy. Nyní mohli téměř nerušeně proniknout do základny.

Obránci sice tušili, že byli napadeni, když jedna automatická věž po druhé přestaly odpovídat, nepředpokládali však, že by se někdo z útočníků do základny vůbec dostal. Vzhledem k úrovni zabezpečení to bylo celkem pochopitelné, byla to ale chyba, za kterou nakonec draze zaplatili. Shepard vedl své druhy útrobami Cerberova zařízení a likvidoval každého, kdo se ho pokoušel zastavit. Takhle se postupně probojovávali kasárnami a ubikacemi vědců až do řídící místnosti, kde se zbytek Cerberových vojáků zabarikádoval v zoufalé snaze útočníky odrazit. Po několik minut se velice zdatně drželi a kladli tvrdošíjný odpor. Zatímco však Shepardův tým zaměstnával obránce Cerberovy základny, kteří na něj soustředili svou pozornost, Kimura kolem nich proklouzl a začal nepřátelské vojáky zabíjet jednoho po druhém. Přestřelka postupně utichala a nakonec byli všichni Cerberovi vojáci zlikvidováni.

Z řídící místnosti by přístup do laboratoří, které obránci nestačili zablokovat. Základna byla nyní prázdná, neboť přeživší vědci odletěli ze základny, zatímco jim vojáci opevnění v centrále získali čas. Laboratoře byly nacpané výzkumným vybavením a daty, protože vědci neměli čas cokoli odnést, když Shepardův tým napadl jejich základnu.

Shepard a jeho druhové pomalu procházeli opuštěnými laboratořemi a brali vše, co se mohlo hodit buď jim, anebo výzkumníkům z Aliance. Nacházelo se zde také několik komor pro testovací subjekty, dvě z nich měly vypnuté osvětlení. Liara se takhle k jedné komoře přiblížila. Zvědavost jí přemohla a ona vztáhla ruku na holografický panel a zapnula osvětlení v komoře.

Liara svého rozhodnutí vzápětí velmi litovala, když se na tvrzené sklo přitisklo ohyzdné, insektoidní stvoření. Mělo čtyři nohy, krátké dvouprsté ruce, velká chapadla s klepetovitými útvary na konci, a tělo kryté jakousi formou exoskeletu. Liara s vyděšeným křikem couvla, když záhadné stvoření zuřivě otevíralo čelisti a začalo klepety bušit na sklo.

Shepard sledoval, jak monstrum neslyšně křičelo ve zvukotěsné komoře. „Ježiši…co to je?" Zašeptal šokovaně.

Wrex si prohlédl zuřící stvoření a strašně se zamračil. Řekl jen jediné slovo, bohatě však stačilo na to, aby ostatním začalo mrazit v zádech. „Rachni." Zavrčel Wrex a nespustil oči z tvora, který se mezitím odtáhl od skla.

„Rachni? To nemůže bejt…vždyť přece byly už dávno vyhubený!" Zamumlal Garrus, nemohl uvěřit, že tvorové, kteří kdysi dávno ohrožovali život v galaxii, přežili do dnešní doby.

„Můj lid s nima bojoval." Odsekl Wrex. „Poznám je na první pohled."

Kimura si odfrkl. „Samozřejmě, Cerberus si bude hrát s ohněm, ale popálej se ostatní."

Shepard přešel k ovládacímu panelu. „Je jedno, jak k ní Cerberus přišel, nemůžem dovolit, aby tahle věc odsud utekla." Řekl a stiskl jedno z tlačítek. Tvor se začal třást, když jím projel eletrický výboj, který ho na místě zabil. Potom začal laboratoř důkladně prohledávat. Ostatní se k němu přidali a začali celou místnosti obracet vzhůru nohama.

Ukázalo se, že tato základna byla zaměřena podobným způsobem jako zařízení na Binthu, jen se zde používaly jiné testovací subjekty, jinak nic zvláštního nenašli. Daleko horší objev je však teprve čekal. V druhé aktivní komoře našli admirála Kahokua. Byl mrtev. Admirálovo tělo bylo od pasu nahoru nahé a na levém předloktí byly vidět jasné stopy po vpichu, což ukazovalo na smrtící injekci. Tentokrát to byla Ashley, která kvapem opustila místnost, aby nikdo neviděl slzy, které jí začaly téct z očí. Shepard svěsil hlavu a začal se modlit za zesnulého muže.

Kimura se neodvažoval podívat se na mrtvého admirála. Věděl, čeho byl Cerberus schopen, ale tohle překračovalo všechny meze. Přešel k jednomu z terminálů, aby se z něj pokusil získat nějaká data. V okamžiku, kdy aktivoval svůj omni-nástroj, však naprosto ztuhnul. V terminálu byl instalován virtuální čistič, který okamžitě začal likvidovat všechna uložená data. Kimura začal rychle vyťukávat složité příkazy ve snaze zachránit co nejvíc informací. I když dělal, co se dalo, přibližně třetina všech dat byla nenávratně ztracena. Nespokojeně si povzdechl a zamířil za Shepardem, který zrovna pokládal mrtvého Kahokua na nosítka.

„Povedlo se mi z místní sítě vytáhnout nějaký data, Sheparde. Část z toho už byla vymazaná, ale to, co už máme, by snad mělo stačit."

„Fajn. Potřebuju, abys spustil sebedestrukční sekvenci tohohle zařízení. Chci tohle místo vyhodit do vzduchu." Odpověděl chladně Shepard. Po tom, co zde viděl, nehodlal riskovat, že Cerberus bude v experimentech pokračovat, ať už se snažil o cokoli. Kimura přikývl a odešel do řídící místnosti.

Shepard rozkázal svům druhům, aby vzali všechno, co se jim povedlo ukořistit, a společně s Kaidanem vzal nosítka s Kahokuovým tělem. V prostorách základny se rozkřičela siréna, když Kimura spustil sebedestrukční sekvenci a přidal se k Shepardovi a jeho týmu. Všichni se rozběhli k východu z podzemního zařízení. Jakmile nastoupili do svých vozidel a odjeli do bezpečné vzdálenosti, mohutná exploze roztrhala Cerberovu základnu na kusy a zahladila po ní všechny stopy.

* * *

><p><strong>poznámka autora<strong>

Takže nyní to i s prologem dělá celkem 15 kapitol (uff...psát tu povídku je těžší, než to vypadá:-D ... Chtěl bych poděkovat za dosavadní recenze (pro mě až překvapivě pozitivní, hrozně moc vám děkuju :-), a taky bych se chtěl omluvit nejen za to, že jsem během posledních pár měsíců nebyl schopen vkládat nové kapitoly častěji (ono studium zabírá hodně času, co si budeme povídat).Chtěl bych se taky omluvit za případné chyby a nesrovnalosti, překládat některá slova a termíny z angličtiny, aby to tak nějak dobře vypadalo, je docela fuška.

Ještě jedna věc: Vím, že je na to ještě hooodně brzo, ale pořád nad tím musím přemýšlet. Měl jsem v úmyslu se postupně propracovat až do dění v ME3, musím však říct, že "způsob zakončení této herní trilogie zdá se mi poněkud nešťastný" (a nejspíš asi nebudu jediný, kdo si to myslí ;-), takže řeším následující dilema: Až dojde na třetí díl, mám se řídit původní dějovou linkou, anebo se pokusit vymyslet něco nového? Co vy si o tom myslíte?

Jinak jsem jako vždy otevřen všem námitkám a připomínkám, a v budoucnu počítám i s "revizí" celé povídky pro případ, že by se mi tam nakupily nějaké hrubé chyby :-)


	16. XV Pomocná ruka

_SSV Normandie, systém Columbia, kupa Voyager_

Shepard netrpělivě přecházel po velitelské palubě. Po zničení Cerberovy základny na Nepheronu ho kontaktoval admirál Hackett. Dle jeho instrukcí měla Normandie čekat na orbitě kolem planety na jinou loď Aliance, která měla dopravit Kimuru na Arcturus, aby mohl admiralitě podat hlášení z jeho mise, společně s tělem admirála Kahokua. Fregata SSV Midway však měla už asi čtvrthodinové zpoždění, což se Shepardovi vůbec nelíbilo. Museli se pohnout z místa, aby dohnali Sarenův náskok. Musel však přiznat, že bez informací neměli moc možností. Mohli jen doufat, že Rada přijde s něčím, co by jim mohlo v jejich pátrání pomoct.

Midway nakonec dorazila na místo po čtyřiceti minutách čekání a spojil se s Normandií. Kimura se na chvíli zastavil na velitelské palubě, aby se rozloučil s Shepardem. Oba dva přátelé si ještě chvíli povídali a pak si potřásli rukou na rozloučenou. Kimura popřál Shepardovi hodně štěstí při jeho honu na Sarena a přestoupil na palubu křižníku, který se poté oddělil od Normandie a odletěl na Arcturus. Shepard chvíli zíral do temnoty poseté blikajícími světýlky. Po všech těch bojích, kterými prošel, a smrti, číhající na každém kroku, bylo příjemné narazit na známou tvář, bez ohledu na okolnosti.

„Veliteli? Nechci vyrušovat, ale chce s vámi mluvit admirál Hackett." Ozval se Joker a vyrušil Sheparda z přemýšlení.

_Zase?_ Shepard si otráveně povzdechl a pak odpověděl „Jasně…přepoj ho sem, Jokere." Zajímalo ho, co po něm chce tentokrát.

Interkom se probudil k životu a velitelskou palubou se rozlehl admirálův hlas, plný autority. „Veliteli Sheparde. Máme tady naléhavou situaci a budeme potřebovat vaši pomoc."

„Co se stalo?" Otázal se Shepard neutrálně.

„Jistá teroristická skupina unesla Martina Burnse, předsedu Parlamentního podvýboru nadnárodních studií. Momentálně ho drží jako rukojmího na nákladní lodi Ontario někde v systému Farinata, kupa Hades Gamma. Jejich loď byla při útěku poškozena, takže máme záruku, že nikam neutečou. Potřebuju po vás, abyste vnikl na jejich loď a eliminoval je."

Shepard sebou trhl. Ti lidé by neunesli politika jen tak, za tím vším musel být nějaký motiv. Navíc ho znepokojovalo slovo "eliminovat", bylo to mírně řečeno, ale neměnilo to nic na smyslu "fyzické likvidace". „Chcete po mě, abych je zlikvidoval, pane?" Zeptal se překvapeně. „Jestli na ty teroristy zaútočím, tak Burnse zabijou! Myslel jsem, že prioritou bude jeho záchrana."

Admirál si slyšitelně povzdechl. „Osobně bych jeho záchranu preferoval, kdyby tady nějaká taková možnost byla, veliteli. Bohužel taková možnost neexistuje."

„Co mi můžete říct o těch teroristech? Jestli do toho mám jít, tak chci vědět, čemu budu čelit."

„Jsou to vesměs biotikové, veliteli. Pokusili se Burnse unést, aniž by si toho kdokoli všiml, ten plán se jim však nezdařil. Dosud s námi nenavázali kontakt, takže ani nevíme, co vlastně chtějí. Mám ale podezření, že to souvisí s odmítnutím požadavku na odškodnění lidí, postižených vedlejšími účinky implantátů L2. Ti teroristé se nehodlají vzdát, takže až se dostanete na jejich loď, musíte být připraveni na všechno."

„Rozumím, admirále. Postarám se o to." Odpověděl Shepard.

„Vážím si vaší pomoci, veliteli. Posílám vám poslední známé souřadnice MSV Ontario. Hodně štěstí." Řekl Hackett a přerušil vysílání.

Shepard otevřel rozhraní mapy galaxie a řekl do interkomu. „Jokere, změna kurzu. Posílám ti souřadnice na můstek, musíme zlikvidovat další teroristickou skupinu."

„Souřadnice přijaty, veliteli, měním kurz." Odpovědel Joker a se stopou pobavení v hlase dodal „Jenom doufám, že teď se to vobejde bez nějakýho obrovskýho asteroidu."

* * *

><p><em>SSV Normandie, systém Farinata, kupa Hades Gamma<em>

„Zachytil jsem objekt na senzorech s dlouhym dosahem, veliteli. Tohle nejspíš bude náš cíl." Hlásil Joker a vyvolal na holografickém projektoru obraz nákladní lodě.

Shepard si obraz lodě chvíli prohlížel. MSV Ontario byla klasická modulová nákladní loď, která byla v dopravních společnostech celkem běžným jevem. Vedle hologramu lodě skrolovala data. Ontario měla ochromený pohonný systém a jedna sekce byla proražena. Bez dalších oprav se tedy nemohla pohnout z místa. Navíc nebyla nijak ozbrojena, což z ní dělalo velmi snadný cíl.

„Za jak dlouho u ní budem?" Ptal se velitel Jokera.

„Při týhle rychlosti asi tak za dvacet minut." Odpověděl pilot, aniž by spustil oči z řízení Normandie.

Shepard přikývl na srozuměnou a odešel do své kajuty, aby se připravil. Za pět minut se plně vyzbrojen vrátil na můstek s Kaidanem a Wrexem. Kaidan už věděl o tom, že teroristé jsou vesměs nadaní biotickými schopnostmi, a snažil se před nastávajícím bojem uklidnit. Byl to silný válečník, ale ne nepřemožitelný, a byl si vědom toho, že jakákoli chyba, byť drobná, by ho v téhle situaci mohla stát život. Wrex naproti tomu vypadal, jako by mu to bylo jedno.

Normandie se mezitím již dostala dost blízko, aby Ontario byla vidět pouhým okem. Joker zpomalil, aby mohl s lodí lépe manévrovat, a s precizností sobě vlastní začal navádět Normandii ke spojení s Ontariem. Bohužel, posádka Ontaria už si byla vědoma toho, že není v tomto prostoru sama. Vysílačka se s praskotem probudila k životu a můstkem se rozlehl chladný mužský hlas.

„Nevím, kdo si myslíte, že jste, ani jak jste nás našli, ale jestli tu svojí kocábku okamžitě nezastavíte, tak tady panu Burnsovi ukončím tuhle jeho mizérii!" V pozadí se ozval jiný muž, nebylo sice rozumět, co říká, ale z jeho hlasu bylo jasně poznat, že byl vyděšený.

Shepard si pro sebe zanadával. Ani se nedostali na palubu a už byli prozrazeni. Pomalu se naklonil ke komunikační konzoli. „Vyhrožováním si nepomůžete. Radši mi řekněte, o co vám jde. Co vlastně chcete?" Zeptal se neutrálně.

Muž, který podle všeho byl vůdcem teroristů, byl otázkou patrně rozezlen a začal křičet. „Co chci? Tohle není jen o tom, co chci já! Jde taky o další lidi, kteří už nevědí, co mají vůbec dělat!" Muž se na chvíli odmlčel a potom pokračoval, mnohem klidněji. „Aliance nám všem zničila životy, a my si je chceme vzít zpátky."

„A jak únosy politiků vaše problémy vyřeší?" Dožadoval se Shepard odpovědi.

„Vyřeší." Odsekl vůdce. „Takhle to chodí všude. Když píšete slušný dopisy na všechny strany, tak na vás všichni kašlou. To jediný, co lidi respektují, je síla." Muž se odmlčel. V interkomu se ozvalo nezaměnitelné cvaknutí nabíjené pistole. Shepard zaťal pěsti, neboť tušil, co bude následovat. Vůdce se znovu ozval. „Máte minutu na to, abyste odsud okamžitě zmizeli, jinak bude pan Burns mít o jeden otvor v hlavě víc."

„Počkejte! Snažil jsem se vám pomoct…" Vykřikl vyděšeně Burns, ale byl přerušen v půli věty, když ho někdo udeřil.

Situace se začala nepříjemně vyostřovat. Vůdce byl naprosto odhodlán stisknout spoušť, i kdyby to znamenalo, že bez rukojmích, kterými se mohli chránit před napadením, by sobě a svým mužům podepsal rozsudek smrti. Shepard křikl do vysílačky „Dost! Nedělejte nic, čeho byste později litovali!"

„A proč ne? Co můžeme ztratit?" Vyštěkl vůdce teroristů. „Od okamžiku, kdy váš drahý předseda Burns rozhodl, že nemáme nárok na reparace, tak už nemáme vůbec nic!"

„Rozmyslel jsem si to!" Křikl zoufale Burns. „Po tom, co jsem viděl…je jasné, že si zasloužíte…"

Následovala další tupá rána a Burnsův bolestivý výkřik. „Vy jste už svojí šanci měl a promarnil jste ji!" Zasyčel vůdce. „Někteří z těch, které jste "obdarovali" el-dvojkami, už kvůli těm zpropadeným implantátům ochrnuli, ale vy jste rozhodl proti reparacím! Tolika lidem jste zničili život, a všechno se zametlo pod koberec!"

Hackettovo podezření se potvrdilo. Tohle nebyli teroristé. Vědělo se o hrozivých vedlejších účincích "el-dvojek", takže Shepard s těmi muži do jisté míry sympatizoval. Tihle muži však ve svém zoufalství učinili to nejhorší možné rozhodnutí. Shepard se zhluboka nadechl a promluvil do interkomu „Poslouchejte mě. Chápu, o co vám jde, ale jestli hodláte za svoje zájmy bojovat takovýmhle způsobem, tak kvůli vám zemře spousta dalších lidí."

„O čem to sakra mluvíte?" Ptal se zaraženě vůdce.

„Copak to nechápete? Kvůli vám teď všichni biotikové s el-dvojkama vypadají jako teroristi. Pozastavil jste se někdy nad tím, co by se jim stalo?" Pokračoval Shepard.

Vůdce se na chvíli odmlčel. Když znovu promluvil, jeho rozhodnost a odhodlání bylo náhle pryč. „Lidé musí vědět, co nám vláda provedla! Věděla, čím procházíme, a přesto nás ponechala našemu osudu! A teď jsme teroristi, jenom proto, že si chceme vzít to, co nám patří!"

„Nechte mě s nima promluvit, veliteli." Ozval se najednou Kaidan, který doteď jen mlčky naslouchal celému rozhovoru. Shepard se na něj podíval a beze slova odstoupil od konzole. Kaidan pochopil výmluvné gesto a přistoupil ke komunikátoru. „Jsem poručík Kaidan Alenko. Absolvoval jsem program BAaT na stanici Gagarin…a jsem vybaven implantáty L2, stejně jako vy. Vím, čím procházíte, ani já jsem nebyl ušetřen vedlejších účinků el-dvojek, i když jde jenom o migrény. Chci vás požádat, abyste nezahazovali svoje životy a začali trochu uvažovat. Jestli vám někdo vůbec dokáže pomoct, tak je to Martin Burns."

„Kdo mi zaručí, že Burns svoje slovo dodrží, až ho pustíme?" Zeptal se vůdce pochybovačně.

„Já. Postarám se o to, aby váš problém vyřešil." Odpověděl Kaidan.

Vůdce biotiků chvíli neodpovídal. Na můstku Normandie zavládlo ticho. Ve vzduchu byla cítit stoupající nervozita. Z vysílačky se pár minut nic neozvalo, takže náhlý kovový rachot všechny na můstku vylekal. Potom se opět ozval mužský hlas. „Já…nechci umřít. Snad se tentokrát už něco stane. Vzdáváme se." Shepardovi se ulevilo, když zaslechl slova, která de facto znamenala kapitulaci. Poražený vůdce pokračoval. „Nechám vás spojit se s naší lodí a Burnse si můžete osobně odvést. Máte moje slovo, že se nikomu nic nestane. Je po všem."

Vysílačka ztichla. Shepard se obrátil na Jokera. „Spoj nás s Ontariem, jdeme si pro rukojmí. A nezapomeň o tom dát vědět velení na Arcturu." Joker přikývl a začal se s Normandií přibližovat k nákladní lodi. Po několika vteřinách se loď zastavila a z přechodové komory se začalo ozývat syčení, když bylo spojení s Ontariem zabezpečeno.

„Zakotvili jsme, veliteli. Můžete přestoupit." Hlásil pilot.

Shepard se obrátil k Wrexovi a Kaidanovi. „Jdeme na palubu Ontaria. Vůdce těch biotiků sice říkal, že se vzdává, ale radši mějte připravený zbraně, kdyby něco." Vytáhl pistoli a obezřetným krokem vstoupil na palubu Ontaria, následován Wrexem a Kaidanem. Vůdce biotiků mu sice zaručil, že už nebude klást jakýkoli odpor, Shepard se na to však nehodlal zcela spoléhat.

Uvnitř nákladní lodě byl nepořádek. Bedny se zbraněmi a zásobami byly bez ladu a skladu poházeny po prostorách lodě a po podlaze se válely spací pytle. Na několika místech ze stěn a stropu volně visela elektroinstalace. Když vešli do hlavního skladovacího prostoru Ontaria, zastavila je dvojice mužů.

„Schovejte ty zbraně. Nechci, abyste tu děsili naše lidi." Řekl jeden z nich. Shepard kývl na svoje společníky. Wrex a Kaidan schovali zbraně, byť poněkud váhavě. Nebylo divu, když byli obklopeni několika biotickými válečníky. Stačil jeden chybný pohyb…a moc by toho z Shepardovy delegace nezbylo. Velitel se otázal, kde najde jejich vůdce, muž jen beze slova mávl rukou kamsi dozadu, patrně na můstek lodě.

Shepard vykročil směrem na můstek, pak se ale znovu zastavil a rozhlédl se po skladu, který nyní sloužil jako provizorní ubytovna pro obyvatele lodi. Bylo mu jasné, že tihle biotikové byli dost zoufalí na to, aby unesli Burnse a donutili ho spolupracovat, vůbec však nemohl tušit, v jak zuboženém stavu tihle lidé vlastně byli. Mnoho jich bylo bledých a vyhublých, někteří z nich nevypadali na to, že by byli schopni se udržet na nohou. Řada z nich jen ležela skrčena na zemi, neschopna pohybu. Všiml si dvou mužů, kteří mezi sebou drželi mladíka, který se neovladatelně třásl, aby si při svém záchvatu ještě víc neublížil. Viděl ženu, která se svíjela na zemi a křičela v bolestech, zatímco se jí prošedivělý doktor snažil injekcí podat anestetika. Snad nejotřesnější však byl pohled na mladou dívku, jejíž tvář byla znetvořena tumorem, který jí svým růstem deformoval lebku. Nemohlo jí být víc než osmnáct. Shepard se téměř musel nutit se nedívat, zatímco šel na můstek. Kaidan zůstal ve skladu a pokoušel se pomoct trpícím lidem. Wrex jen obezřetně pozoroval obyvatele lodi, kteří před ním instinktivně couvali.

Můstek nákladní lodě byl malým stísněným prostorem, kde bylo dost místa jen pro dva piloty. Když sem Shepard dorazil, stáli zde dva muži. Jeden byl snědé pleti a oblečen v tmavohnědém civilním obleku. Druhý byl vyhublý a neoholený, a na sobě měl vytahanou uniformu Aliance.

„Kde je předseda Burns?" Zeptal se Shepard.

Muž v obleku udělal krok vpřed. „To jsem já, veliteli Sheparde." Druhý muž v uniformě sebou při zmínce Shepardova jména viditelně trhl. Burns pokračoval. „Chtěl bych vám poděkovat za to, že jste mi zachránil život. Kdybyste se sem nedostali, tak…"

„Dělal jsem jenom svoji práci." Odpověděl chladně Shepard. Nehodlal s Burnsem mluvit kdovíjak vlídně, ne když předtím na vlastní oči viděl, co implantáty L2 provedly s lidskými bytostmi.

Burnsovi neunikla chladnost, s jakou s ním Shepard jednal, a zahanbeně svěsil hlavu. „Tuším, co si teď myslíte, veliteli. Bral jsem problémy těchto lidí na lehkou váhu…ale po tom, co jsem tady viděl, chápu, proč se odhodlali k tomu mě unést." Předseda si oddechl a napřímil se. „Až se vrátím do Podvýboru, tak celou záležitost navrhnu k novému projednání. Ti lidé potřebují moji pomoc a já se postarám o to, aby ji dostali."

„Snad si tuhle lekci do budoucna zapamatujete. A co se tý vaší pomoci týče, doufám, že to nezůstane u prázdných slibů." Odvětil Shepard a obrátil svou pozornost k muži v uniformě, který dosud mlčky stál s rukama založenýma za zády.

„To vy jste stál za tím únosem?" Zeptal se ho Shepard.

Vůdce váhavě přikývl. „Bylo to krajní řešení, ale už jsme byli zoufalí. Spousta z nás kvůli implantátům trpěla těžkými nemocemi, a jejich léčba byla hodně drahá, proto jsme všichni ty reparace tak potřebovali." Vysvětloval. „A když Burnsův podvýbor naši žádost odmítl…myslím, že asi tušíte co to vyvolalo."

„To nic nemění na tom, že jste se dopustili vážnýho zločinu." Podotkl Shepard.

„Co s námi bude?" Zeptal se vůdce nervózně.

„Bez trestu nevyváznete, to je jasný, ale na druhou stranu máte šanci, že vám tentokrát pomůžou."

„Udělám, co budu moci, máte moje slovo." Prohlásil Burns.

Shepardova vysílačka oživla. „Právě sem dorazil křižník SSV Cairo, aby vyzvedl Burnse a tu partu biotiků z Ontaria, veliteli. Měl byste se vrátit na loď. Musíme se oddělit, ať naši kluci můžou ty lidi vzít na palubu."

„Rozumím." Shepard vypnul vysílačku a znovu se podíval na muže na můstku. „Za chvilku vás vyzvedne SSV Cairo. Už jsem jim dal vědět, že jste se vzdali, takže se vám nic nestane. Musím se vrátit na loď."

Bývalý vůdce biotiků veliteli krátce zasalutoval. Shepard mu gesto zdvořile vrátil a obrátil se k odchodu. Kaidan a Wrex mezitím čekali ve skladu u hromady beden se zásobami. Oba dva se pustili za velitelem, když jim oznámil, že se vracejí na Normandii. Když všichni tři opět stanuli na palubě své lodi, Normandie se odpojila od nákladní lodě a rychle zmizela z dohledu.

* * *

><p>Admirál Hackett si nedával na čas a kontaktoval Sheparda krátce poté, co SSV Cairo vyzvedla předsedu Burnse a ostatní lidi z Ontaria. Byl příjemně překvapen, že se Shepardovi povedlo celou situaci vyřešit bez použití násilí, a pogratuloval mu k úspěšné misi. Ukázalo se však, že admirál neměl v úmyslu jen vyseknout poklonu. Shepardovi bylo jasné, že bude mít opět práci.<p>

„Na jedné z našich tréninkových základen na Měsíci došlo k nečekanému problému, veliteli." Vysvětloval Hackett. „Místní virtuální inteligence jménem Hannibal přestala odpovídat na naše nadřazené příkazy. Podle všeho se obrátila proti nám."

Shepard byl na okamžik zaskočen. VI byla jen počítačovým programem, byť velmi vyspělým, takže nebyla možnost, že by vůbec mohla činit vlastní rozhodnutí. „Jak to myslíte, "obrátila proti nám"? To ta věc jako dokáže myslet?"

„Hannibal je sice specializován na simulaci chování a taktiky nepřátel při výcviku vojáků, ale přesto je to jen VI. Nedělali jsme tady nic nelegálního, veliteli, zas tak hloupí nejsme." Odpověděl Hackett. „Lidé uvnitř té základny se pokoušeli Hannibala vypnout manuálně, ale ta VI na ně poslala bezpečnostní droidy. Zařízení je sice odříznuto, taže se Hannibal nemůže dostat do sítě, ale nemůžeme riskovat, že se mu povede najít způsob, jak překonat naše bezpečnostní opatření. Potřebuji, abyste se tím zařízením probojoval a manuálně Hannibala vypnul. Pokud narazíte na přeživší, pomozte jim."

„Zkoušeli jste tu věc vypnout dálkově?" Zeptal se Shepard.

„O to jsme se pokoušeli, ale nefungovalo to. Pojistky proti selhání na naše příkazy nereagovaly."

„Pokusíme se ten problém vyřešit, ale za výsledek neručím." Odpověděl Shepard. Nebyl příliš nadšen tím, že musel pořád odbíhat od svého tažení proti Sarenovi.

„Děkuji za pomoc, veliteli." Řekl spokojeně admirál a ještě dodal. „Ještě jedna věc, aby mezi námi bylo jasno: Vím, že vaší prioritou je Saren a že se zodpovídáte jen Radě. Pořád jste ale vojákem Aliance, a právě teď vás potřebujeme. Hodně štěstí, veliteli, a buďte opatrný."

Vysílačka ztichla. Shepard chvíli hleděl na mapu galaxie a mračil se. Ano, byl možná jedním z nejlepších vojáků v Alianci, byl prvním lidským Přízrakem, ale to ještě neznamenalo, že je Superman. Povzdechl si a nastavil kurz do Sluneční soustavy.

* * *

><p><em>Měsíc, Sluneční soustava, Místní hvězdokupa<em>

Po dlouhých patnácti hodinách letu Normandie konečně dosedla na holý povrch Měsíce. Zdržela se jen na pár minut, aby vyložila transportér, a poté se vrátila do vesmíru. Na tuhle misi potřeboval Shepard technické odborníky, Garrus a Tali tedy byli jasnou volbou. Rozhodl se vzít s sebou i Liaru, jejímž fenomenálním biotickým schopnostem se vyrovnalo jen máloco.

Shepard už na Měsíci byl. Strávil tu rok ve vězení v pevnosti Armstrong, než jednoho dne přišel Anderson a odvedl si ho na svoji misi. A pár dní nato se stal prvním lidským Přízrakem. Shepard se nad tou ironií usmál. Kdyby veřejnost věděla, že první a jediný člověk v řadách agentů Rady je bývalý trestanec, řada příslušníků z ostatních ras by se z toho asi nevzpamatovala, myslel si. Velitel se rozhodl znovu věnovat realitě, právě teď ho čekala tvrdá práce.

Základna nebyla daleko od místa výsadku, měla ale vybudovanou silnou obranu z automatických děl…která byla samozřejmě ovládána Hannibalem. Děla byla sice slabší než rakety, vynahrazovala to však velkou přesností. Shepard se s transportérem musel několikrát stáhnout, aby mohl dobít štíty, než se Garrovi, který ovládal věž, podařilo veškerou obranu zlikvidovat. Když poslední obranné dělo vybuchlo, Shepard a jeho společníci si nasadili přilby a vystoupili z transportéru do všudypřítomného vakua pustého Měsíce. Cesta do podzemního komplexu byla nyní volná.

Uvnitř základny byla neuvěřitelná spoušť. Byly tu sice chodby relativně nepoškozené, většina prostor však byla provrtána projektily a očouzena stopami explozí. Místy byly stěny dokonce napůl roztaveny a ze stropu visely dráty. Většina vybavení na základně nefungovala, pokud tedy nebyla rovnou rozmetána na kusy. Shepard si celý nepořádek prohlížel. Jestli tohle všechno způsobila jediná virtuální inteligence, pak se tedy mise stala ještě težší, než se původně zdála. Jak tak Shepardův tým postupoval podzemním zařízením, začal narážet na mrtvá těla. Většina z nich byli vojáci, zabití při pokusu se stáhnout ze základny, mezi mrtvými se ale také objevilo pár vědců. Zatím ale nenarazili na žádný odpor.

„Tohle se mi nelíbí, Sheparde. Tahle VI na nás mohla zaútočit už dávno, ale zatím na nás nikdo nevlítnul." Řekl Garrus nervózně a rozhlížel se kolem. „Místo toho nás nechává jít dál…myslíte, že by to mohla bejt past?"

„To zjistíme jen jedním způsobem." Zašeptal Shepard a vytáhl brokovnici. „Jdeme dál. Připravte si zbraně a mějte oči na stopkách."

Čtyřčlenný tým obezřetně postupoval hlouběji do základny. Jejich cíl, serverovna, odkud by bylo možné Hannibala vyřadit, již byla blízko. Shepard se snažil nedávat nic najevo, ale byl nervózní. Všudypřítomné mrtvé ticho a žádné známky odporu ho vyváděly z míry. Možná Garrus měl pravdu, možná je Hannibal skutečně vedl do pasti, tudíž nemohl být jen obyčejnou VI. Shepard se těmito úvahami přestal zabývat. Jestli tohle byla past, musel být připravený. Tým prošel několika menšími místnostmi a vešel do skladiště, plného vojenských zásob, munice a zbraní. Shepard si prohlédl místnost a hledal možné známky přítomnosti nepřítele. Skladiště se zdálo čisté, takže pomalu vešel dovnitř, následován svými druhy.

Shepard pokynul ostatním, aby se rozptýlili, když koutkem oka zahlédl pohyb. Garrovo podezření se potvrdilo. Shepard křikl na své druhy, aby okamžitě opustili skladiště, bylo však pozdě. Všechny dveře v místnosti se zavřely a zablokovaly a v prostorách skladiště se vyrojilo několik bezpečnostních droidů. Shepardovi bylo jasné, že jsou všichni v obrovském průšvihu.

„Kryjte se!" Zařval velitel a střelou z brokovnice zlikvidoval jeden z dotírajících strojů, jehož místo však zaujalo několik dalších. Všichni čtyři začali střílet na všechny strany v naději, že se jim povede droidy zlikvidovat dřív, než se k nim dostanou moc blízko. Několik jich zablikalo a zhaslo, když jim Garrus a Tali svými omni-nástroji spálili obvody, zatímco Shepard a Liara je bioticky vrhali proti kovovým stěnám podzemní základny.

Bylo to však k ničemu. Hannibal měl k dispozici spoustu droidů a neváhal je všechny vrhnout na nezvané hosty. Shepard a jeho tým byli brzo zatlačeni do rohu a bojovali o holý život. Droidi je zcela obklíčili, připraveni je zcela smést jen početní převahou. Shepard se ovšem nehodlal jen tak vzdát. Zahodil zbraň a vytvořil kolem sebe a svých druhů modře zářící bublinu. Droidi zahájili hustou palbu, kulky se však odrážely od biotické bariéry. Každá kulka, která bariéru zasáhla, však ubírala Shepardovi sílu. Garrus se chopil šance a na okamžik opustil pole bariéry, aby proti barikádě strojů hodil dvojici granátů. Shepard si všiml Garrova manévru a sebral veškerou svojí sílu, aby ochrannou bublinu ještě víc zesílil. Granáty explodovaly a skladištěm najednou létaly kousky roztrhaného kovu.

Shepard se snažil bariéru udržet co nejdéle, ale síla výbuchu a následný déšť kovových úlomků však na něj bylo příliš. Vyčerpáním klesl na kolena a cítil, jak mu z nosu teče krev. Bariéra však nezmizela, naopak se zdála být ještě silnější. Zvedl hlavu a spatřil Liaru, jak bez problémů držela bublinu ochranné bariéry, daleko silnější, než on sám kdy dokázal vytvořit. Řady droidů byly již značně prořídlé a co bylo důležitější, další už se neobjevovali. Shepard sebral brokovnici, kterou předtím zahodil, a s vypětím všech sil se postavil. Nyní měli šanci dostat se z obklíčení.

Velitel si utřel krev, která mu tekla z nosu, a zarazil do brokovnice nový zásobník. Rozhlédl se po svých spolubojovnících. Garrus měl za opaskem ještě pár granátů, zatímco Tali byla připravena naplno využít svoje hackovací schopnosti. Toho se dalo využít. „Garre, až napočítám do tří, použij ten svůj trik s granátama. Ty, Tali, až Liara shodí bariéru…dělej, co umíš nejlíp." Shepard ještě okamžik vyčkal a pak začal počítat.

_Jedna…_

Garrus sáhnul po granátech a připravil si je k odpálení. Přitom nespouštěl oči z droidů, jejichž palba se bezmocně odrážela od biotické bariéry.

_Dva…_

Tali aktivovala rozhraní svého omni-nástroje, nabila jej elektromagnetickým pulzem a namířila jej na jeden strojů, který měl těsně kolem sebe skupinku dalších.

_TŘI!_

Garrus se vyřítil z ochranné bubliny, hodil dva granáty a rychle se ukryl za řadou beden. Několik nepřátelských strojů zmizelo v záblesku exploze. Liara shodila bariéru a společně s Shepardem se vrhla dopředu. Přeživší droidi na ně okamžitě namířili zbraně, polovina z nich však zkratovala, když je Tali zasáhla výbojem EMP. Žalostný zbytek strojů, který byl ještě schopen boje, padl za oběť mocné vlně biotické energie, která s nimi mrštila proti stěně a rozdrtila je. Po celém skladišti se po přestřelce válely hromady železného šrotu.

Shepard se opřel o kovovou zeď a zhluboka dýchal, měl pocit, jako by mu někdo odčerpal sílu ze svalů. Vytvoření bublinové bariéry byla pro lidské biotiky oříškem a Shepard rozhodně nebyl výjimkou. Garrus, Liara a Tali starostlivě pozorovali svého velitele, který se vyčerpaně opíral o stěnu. Shepard si toho všiml a rozhodl se přemoct únavu a jít dál. To poslední, co jeho druhové potřebovali, byl velitel na pokraji zhroucení.

Čtveřice procházela základnou a hledala serverovnu. Shepard šel v čele, Tali a Liara těsně za ním, a Garrus šel jako poslední, aby jim hlídal záda. Nemohli se spoléhat na to, že při tom přepadení ve skladu všechny droidy zlikvidovali, takže nyní postupovali velice opatrně, aby mohli v případě dalšího přepadu rychle reagovat. Na další stroje však naštěstí nenarazili.

Po pár minutách bloudění po základně nakonec Shepard stanul před vstupem do serverovny. Byla zablokovaná. Hannibal se ještě stále nehodlal vetřelcům vzdát. Tali to však nemohlo odradit. Jemně velitele odstrčila a spustila na svém omni-nástroji dekódovací program. „Zkusím ty dveře otevřít, ale bude to chvilku trvat."

Shepard přikývl a ustoupil od dveří, aby jí dal prostor. Zatímco se Tali pokoušela odblokovat dveřní zámek, velitel namířil zbraň proti dveřím. Pochyboval totiž, že serverovna bude prázdná, až se dveře otevřou.

Ozvalo se cvaknutí, když Tali po několika vteřinách vyřadila bezpečnostní zámek. Dveře se otevřely…a odhalily skupinku bezpečnostních droidů, které neváhaly a začaly pálit na vetřelce. Liara zareagovala jako první a bioticky odtáhla Tali od otevřených dveří. Shepard a Garrus zahájili palbu a zlikvidovali poslední stroje, kterými se Hannibal ještě mohl bránit. Serverovna byla nyní volná a nic jim nebránilo se vzbouřené VI nadobro zbavit.

Tali vešla do místnosti a zamířila k hlavnímu ovládacímu panelu. Ostatní kolem utvořili obranný půlkruh, kdyby na ně Hannibal náhodou ještě nachystal další past. Tali začala na holografickou klávesnici zadávat sekvenci příkazů, panel se ale najednou deaktivoval a zmizel do konzole.

„Ta VI převzala kontrolu nad hlavním panelem! Nedokážu ji vypnout!" Vykřikla Tali poplašeně.

„Tak to tedy budeme muset vyřešit tím těžším způsobem." Zabručel Shepard a začal střílet do konzolí s procesory. Ostatní se k němu přidali. Hannibal sice dokázal převzít kontrolu nad většinou systémů a mechanických zařízení, smršť kulek však zastavit nedokázal. Konzole VI jakoby v agónii problikávaly, jak projektily drtily procesory a pomalu, ale jistě Hannibala likvidovaly. Po několikavteřinové palbě zbytky rozstřílených konzolí přestaly problikávat a zhasly. Hlavní ovládací panel se znovu otevřel a na holografickém displeji se na chvíli objevila nějaká zpráva v binárním kódu. Několikrát se opakovala, dokud displej nakonec nezhasnul.

* * *

><p>Pustý a nehostinný povrch Měsíce tvořil ostrý kontrast k uhlově černému vzduchoprázdnu, které celou planetku obklopovalo. Kromě plání šedobílého prachu a velkých kráterů neměl tento neživý svět co nabídnout. A přesto, pro Lidi měl Měsíc svůj význam. Kdysi dávno, než Lidstvo objevilo zázraky protheánské technologie, se stal odrazovým můstkem pro zkoumání vesmíru a jeho tajemství. Roku 1969 lidského letopočtu zde přistála první lidská výprava, která se kdy podívala na jinou planetu. Tehdy šlo jen o politické soutěžení, ale mnozí v tom viděli budoucnost lidstva. Nyní, když lidé našli své místo v galaxii, byl Měsíc připomínkou toho, jak to všechno začalo.<p>

Shepard stál na kraji srázu a hleděl na pomyslnou oblohu, po které pluly dvě koule. Jedna z nich velmi jasně zářila a vrhala na povrch bledě žluté světlo, ta ho však nezajímala. Zíral na modrozelenou planetu, zahalenou bílými mraky, která se vznášela nad horizontem. Země, domov Lidstva, nejmladší rasy, která se přidružila k Národům Rady. Shepard ji znal, ale nikdy ji na vlastní oči neviděl, natož aby na ni vkročil. Pohled na svět plný života, vystupující proti temnému pozadí, však stál za to.

Shepard ovšem nebyl sám, kdo byl zaujat pohledem na Modrou planetu. Liara, Tali a Garrus také hleděli na Zemi, která plula po moři inkoustové černě.

Shepard si povzdechl a řekl „Na tohle bych se mohl koukat celý den."

„Tak tohle je Země." Zamumlal Garrus. „Trochu mi připomíná Palaven. Odsud to vypadá jako moc pěkný místo."

„Znala jsem pár Asarijek, které na Zemi byly. Nevěřila jsem jim, když říkaly, že z vesmíru vypadá téměř jako Thessia, ale teď, když ji vidím na vlastní oči…vypadá nádherně." Řekla Liara.

„Jo…to jo." Odpověděl Shepard. Chvíli hleděl na Zemi a pak se podíval na Liaru. „Ty jsi z Thessie, že jo, Liaro?"

„Jak to víte?" Zeptala se Liara zaraženě.

„No…tipnul jsem si." Usmál se Shepard. „Co ty, Garre?"

„Jo, narodil jsem se na Palavenu, v Cipritine. Už ani nevim, kdy naposledy jsem se vůbec podíval domů." Vzpomínal Garrus.

Tali, která do tohoto okamžiku mlčela a dívala se na Zemi, promluvila. „Nikdy jsem neviděla náš domov. Nikdo z nás ho neviděl od doby, kdy nás Gethové vyhnali."

Shepard si nemohl nevšimnout posmutnělého výrazu v jejím hlase. Přešel k ní a položil jí ruku na rameno. „Jednou se tam vrátíte. Až zlikvidujem Sarena a jeho Gethy, tak ještě svoji šanci dostanete."

„Možná…" Odpověděla Tali. Všichni čtyři se ještě chvilku dívali na Zemi a potom se vydali zpátky k transportéru, zaparkovanému poblíž základny a čekali na Normandii, aby je vzala pryč z povrchu Měsíce.

* * *

><p><em>SSV Normandie, Sluneční soustava, Místní hvězdokupa<em>

Shepard vešel do komunikační místnosti. Před pár minutami mu Joker oznámil, že se ho pokoušela kontaktovat Rada. Nebyl z toho příliš nadšen, zvlášť potom, co se do něj při posledním hlášení turiánský radní tak nevybíravým způsobem navážel. _Doufám, že pro mě konečně mají nějaký informace o Sarenovi. Na další nejapný kecy fakt nejsem zvědavej,_ řekl si pro sebe. Když došel doprostřed místnosti, z panelu před ním se zhmotnily obrazy členů Rady. Tentokrát byly však jen dva.

„Co se děje?" Zeptal se Shepard poněkud zaraženě. „Kde máte svýho turiánskýho kolegu?"

„Radní Sparatus je na důležité diplomatické schůzce, takže se nemohl naší rozmluvy zúčastnit, veliteli." Odpověděl salariánský radní.

_Takže Sparatus, jo?_ Shepard dosud neznal jména druhých dvou radních, ani si vlastně nebyl jist, jestli ho to zajímá. Spíš přemítal, co se mohl stát tak důležitého, že se turiánský radní, Sparatus, nezúčastnil tohohle slyšení. Musel si však přiznat, že mu jeho nepřítomnost vůbec nevadila.

„Rozumím. Chtěli jste se mnou mluvit?" Otázal se Shepard.

Slova se nyní ujala asarijská radní. „Pátrali jsme po Sarenovi a jeho stycích a podařilo se nám najít informace, které by vám na vaší misi mohly pomoci, veliteli."

„Jaké informace?"

„Podařilo se nám zjistit, že na Noverii se nachází jeden z jeho spojenců, Matriarcha Benezia. Pokuste se zjistit, co ji Saren poslal zrovna tam, mohlo by vám to říct, co chystá."

Shepard sebou neznatelně trhl. Benezia byla matkou Liary, a byla zcela jasně na Sarenově straně. Neměl z toho vůbec dobrý pocit. „A co Benezia?" Zeptal se.

„Kdyby se vám ji podařilo zajmout, bylo by to jednoznačně přijatelnější řešení. Budete však pravděpodobně muset počítat i s druhou možností, což je fyzická eliminace." Řekla asarijská radní. Shepardovi se v žaludku usadil těžký kámen. Pamatoval si na Shialu a vše, co mu řekla. Pokud byla Benezia skutečně indoktrinovaná, tak by se zajmout nenechala a i kdyby se to náhodou povedlo, bylo by to k ničemu. Jakkoli se mu to hnusilo, musel přiznat, že jedinou možností bylo zabít Benezii. _Kruci…Liara mě bude nenávidět_.

Salariánský radní znovu promluvil. „Kromě toho také víme, že Saren se stal akcionářem společnosti Binary Helix, která má na Noverii i laboratoře. Tato společnost se totiž zabývá genetickým inženýrstvím a biotechnologií, takže jestli tohle zajímá Sarena, mělo by to zajímat i nás. Saren něco plánuje, to je jisté, a jestli se vám podaří zjistit co, tak by vám to mohlo ve vaší misi pomoct."

„Děkuji vám za informace." Odpověděl Shepard polohlasem.

„Hodně štěstí, veliteli. Pokud něco zjistíte, dejte nám vědět." Zakončila rozmluvu asarijská radní a komunikační kanál se přerušil.

Shepard pomalu vyšel z komunikační místnosti a zamířil k rozhraní mapy galaxie, aby nastavil kurz na Noverii. Snažil se přemýšlet, jak by mohl Benezii zajmout, aby ji nemusel zabíjet, jak se Liara zachová, až ji řekne, že půjdou po její matce, nejspíše s úmyslem ji zabít, nebo co jí vůbec má říct. Nemohl však na nic přijít. Poprvé od začátku svého tažení proti Sarenovi si připadal bezradný.


	17. XVI Ledová planeta

_SSV Normandie, na cestě do systému Pax_

Normandii do příletu na Noverii zbývalo něco přes deset hodin. Většina posádky tou dobou spala, takže na palubě lodi bylo ještě větší ticho než obvykle. Shepardovi to vyhovovalo, měl ve své kajutě alespoň klid na přemýšlení.

Poslední rozmluva s Radou mu přidělala mnoho starostí. Sarenův spojenec, Matriarcha Benezia na Noverii, zmrzlé planetě, před kterou ho Anderson ještě na Citadele varoval? Ať už šlo o cokoli, nemohlo to být nic dobrého, a Shepard rozhodně nemohl počítat s tím, že tahle mise bude procházka růžovým sadem. Daleko horší byla skutečnost, že kromě spojenectví se Sarenem, Benezia byla matkou Liary. Aby toho nebylo málo, dosavadní důkazy nasvědčovaly tomu, že Benezia mohla už být indoktrinovaná, jako její bývalá služebnice Shiala, takže bylo pravděpodobné, že raději zemře v boji, než aby se nechala zajmout Sarenovým nepřítelem.

Nejvíc starostí mu však dělala Liara. Shepard nevěděl, jak jí říct, že její matka je s nejvyšší pravděpodobností plně ovládána Sarenem a že nebude jiné cesty než ji zabít. Cítil, jak se ho zmocňuje nervozita, zvlášť při pomyšlení, že by zde nakonec opravdu žádná jiná možnost nebyla. Aby odvedl svoji pozornost, sedl si za počítač a připojil se k extranetu. Po obrazovce skrolovaly samé nezajímavé zprávy: Reportérka Khalisah al-Jilani byla zažalována exekutorem Pallinem za urážku na cti, hanarští diplomati zablokovali přístup k nějakým protheánským vykopávkám, volby do Parlamentu Aliance a tak dále.

Shepard podvědomě zaťal pěsti, když četl zprávu o úmrtí admirála Kahokua…_přirozenou smrtí_. Pozastavil se však u čerstvé aktuality z vědecké kolonie na planetě Trebin; kupa Hades Gamma, systém Antaeus. Tým z těžařské společnosti tam před časem narazil na nějaký druh artefaktů. Aliance tam poslala několik vědců, aby nález prošetřila. Všichni však do dvou týdnů beze stopy zmizeli. Byla tam tedy vyslána záchranná mise, když však dorazila na místo, zjistila, že všichni z vědeckého týmu byli proměnění v Přetvořence. Shepard měl z celého incidentu divný pocit, četl však dál. Příloha ke zprávě obsahovala informace o nalezených artefaktech. Byly vyrobeny z neznámého materiálu a jejich stáří bylo podle hrubé analýzy odhadováno na několik set **tisíc **let. Ještě podivnější však bylo, že ty artefakty se neuvěřitelně podobaly zařízením, které Shepard viděl na Edenu Primě. Shepard se náhle cítil nesvůj, to co četl, se mu vůbec nelíbilo. Ty artefakty byly o mnoho tisíc let starší než samotní Gethové, což vylučovalo možnost, že by šlo o gethskou technologii, jak se mnoho lidí domnívalo. Pokud to ale nebyli Gethové, tak kdo potom ta záhadná zařízení vytvořil?

Shepard si povzdechl a počítač vypnul. Tohle byla otázka pro vědce, ne pro něj. Pomalu vyšel ze své kajuty a připravoval se na nový obtížný úkol. Nevěděl, jestli Liara vůbec je ve své malé místnosti za nyní prázdnou ošetřovnou, nebyl ale jiný způsob, jak to zjistit, než tam zajít a podívat se. Když však vešel do její laboratoře, k jeho překvapení tam nikdo nebyl.

Shepard zavrtěl hlavou a rozhodl se, že zkusí přijít později. Shepard se otočil s úmyslem vrátit se prozatím do své kajuty, nečekal však pár jasně modrých očí, které se na něj zvědavě dívaly z bezprostřední blízkosti.

„Chtěl jste se mnou mluvit, Sheparde?" Zeptala se Liara zaraženého velitele. Založila ruce na prsou a čekala na odpověď.

Shepard se vzpamatoval z chvilkového překvapení a odpověděl „Ano, to jsem chtěl. Je to důležitý a nemůže to počkat."

Liara jemně přikývla a sedla si na židli u jednoho z lůžek. Nemohla si nevšimnout ustaraného výrazu v Shepardově tváři a přemýšlela, co se mohlo stát. „Poslouchám vás."

Shepard se opřel o lůžko vedle ní a zhluboka se nadechl, aby trochu zkrotil svou nervozitu. Cítil, jak mu srdce tluče jako zběsilé. „Před pár hodinami mě kontaktovala Rada kvůli informacím na Sarena. Našli stopu na Noverii…Matriarcha Benezia."

Liara překvapením málem vyskočila ze židle, tahle zpráva ji zaskočila. „B-Benezia? Co by moje matka dělala na Noverii?"

„To kdybych věděl…Jestli ji tam ale poslal Saren, tak to nemůže být nic dobrýho." Zamumlal Shepard a na okamžik se odmlčel, když vážil vlastní slova. „Já…musím ti říct ještě něco, Liaro, ale nejsem si jistej, jestli to chceš slyšet."

Liara sebou trhla. Už tak byla nervózní při pomyšlení na setkání se svou matkou, která se spolčila s nepřítelem Rady a nyní i celé galaxie. Shepardova náhlá nejistota ji začala děsit ještě víc. Téměř bez přemýšlení mu položila ruku na rameno a vyhrkla „Jestli mi máš co říct, řekni mi to…prosím."

Sheparda nečekaný pohyb Liary naprosto překvapil. Nedal to na sobě znát a soustředil se na to, co jí potřeboval říct. Musel to udělat, i za tu cenu, že by ho za to nenáviděla. Shepard však měl pocit, že už to Liara předem věděla. „Rada chce…nevím, jak ti to mám říct, Liaro…je jedno jak, ale chtějí, abych Benezii…abych ji zneškodnil, jakkoli je to možný."

Liara na něj šokovaně hleděla, rty se jí chvěly pod náporem slov, která ale nedokázala nijak vyslovit. Shepard viděl, jak jí jeho slova zasáhla, a čekal modrý záblesk, který by mu utrhl hlavu nebo rozdrtil jeho kosti o železnou stěnu ošetřovny. Nic se však nestalo. Liara se na něj jen dívala zvlhlýma očima a špitla „Zneškodnit?...Myslíte tím…"

„Zabít?" Přerušil ji Shepard. „Já osobně doufám, že se tomuhle budu moct vyhnout. Jestli je ale Benezia už indoktrinovaná…pak nebudeme mít jinou možnost. Mrzí mě to."

Liara svěsila hlavu a chvilku nic neříkala, jakoby měla potíže tomu všemu uvěřit. Pak se Shepardovi podívala přímo do očí. „Chci jít s vámi na Noverii." Shepard byl jejím požadavkem zaskočen. Chtěl jí to rozmluvit, bylo by to přece jen lepší, kdyby zůstala na lodi, než kdyby musela přihlížet tomu, jak její matka umírá. Liara ho však nenechala mluvit. „I přes tohle všechno je to pořád moje matka, Sheparde. Znala jsem ji lépe než kdokoli jiný, a tohle by nikdy neudělala, ne z vlastní vůle. Možná se mi podaří ji přesvědčit, aby se vzdala." Odmlčela se a tiše dodala „Prosím, musím to aspoň zkusit."

„Uvědomuješ si, co budeme muset udělat, jestli se ti to nepodaří?" Zeptal se jí Shepard. „Jestli je Benezia indoktrinovaná, tak se zajmout nikdy nenechá. Chci, aby sis tím byla naprosto jistá, Liaro."

„Jestli je tady jakákoli naděje, že ji můžeme zachránit, tak ji chci využít. Jsem si naprosto jistá." Odpověděla Liara. Milovala svoji matku, i přesto, jak často se spolu kdysi hádaly, a i přes její spojenectví se Sarenem. Shepard to věděl, i když sám přesně nevěděl jak, a chtěl jí dát šanci.

„Tak dobře. Hlavně buď připravená, až dorazíme na Noverii." Řekl nakonec. „Nemůžu vědět dopředu, jak tahle věc skončí, takže musíš počítat se vším."

Liara se pomalu zvedla ze židle a ruka jí sklouzla z Shepardova ramene. „Děkuji. Budu připravena, až přijde čas." Odpověděla potichu a pomalým, váhavým krokem vešla do své laboratoře. Shepard jí pozoroval, dokud se za ní dveře nezavřely, a s povzdechem vyšel z prázdné ošetřovny.

V jídelně se ozýval smích. Garrus, Tali, Ashley a Wrex seděli u stolu, hráli poker a vyprávěli si u toho. Shepard se při pohledu na ně usmál, byl rád, že se bavili, dokud k tomu byla příležitost. Opřel se o stěnu a pozoroval, jak se hra vyvíjela. Nyní to vypadalo na souboj Ashley s Tali, který ovšem pro Ashley nedopadl dobře. Trojice, byť z es, se nemohla měřit s barvou z "křížů". Tali se zahihňala, když její protivnice otráveně zahodila karty a začala počítat, kolik žetonů jí vlastně zbylo.

Wrex, který celou dobu znuděně pozoroval soupeřící hráče, si všiml Sheparda, jak postával pár metrů od nich. „Sheparde! Ještě je tady volno."

„Jasně, pojďte si zahrát, veliteli!" Přidala se Ashley.

„Přesně tak, jen se přidejte, peníze navíc se mi vždycky hodí." Prohlásil Garrus se smíchem.

„Moc si nefandi, Vakariane!" Řekl Shepard s úšklebkem a sedl si na volné místo vedle Wrexe. Zrovna teď potřeboval odvést svou pozornost od práce. „Uvidíme, jaký budeš mít sebevědomí, až budou tvoje žetony moje. Tak lidi, hrajem!" Popadl balíček karet a začal rozdávat, zatímco Ashley k němu přistrčila žetony.

Garrus si prohlédl karty v ruce a spokojeně zamumlal „Vaši výzvu přijímám, veliteli."

* * *

><p>Liara seděla za stolem v laboratoři a zoufale se snažila pracovat na svém výzkumu. Nedokázala se však soustředit, neboť pořád musela myslet na Benezii. Pořád nemohla uvěřit tomu, že se její matka přidala k někomu, kdo zradil Radu a byl zodpovědný za smrt stovek, možná tisíců lidí. Myslela si, že Benezii zná, pamatovala si ji jako silnou a laskavou ženu, ale co když nic nebylo tak, jak se zdálo… Musela si s ní promluvit, musela zjistit, proč se rozhodla udělat něco takového. Vzpomínky na Benezii Liaru pronásledovaly od doby, kdy jí velitel Shepard a jeho posádka zachránili před smrtí na Theru.<p>

Ten den, kdy ji na pustém vulkanickém pekle přepadli Gethové, se její dosavadní život, naplněný studiem protheánských artefaktů ve Stvořitelem zapomenutých končinách, převrátil vzhůru nohama. Nyní Liara seděla na palubě lidsko-turiánské fregaty Normandie a byla částí týmu, sestaveného za jediným účelem: najít a zlikvidovat Sarena Arteria, bývalého Přízraka a nepřítele Rady. Bylo to něco, o čem nikdy nesnila, že by se jí přihodilo. Zpočátku měla strach, neboť jí na palubě téměř nikdo nedůvěřoval. Po pár společných misích si ale získala místo v Shepardově týmu. Dokonce se, i přes jisté potíže, začala pomalu seznamovat se svými novými druhy.

Poručík Kaidan Alenko, zkušený voják a velmi silný biotik, alespoň na Člověka. I přes své zdravotní potíže byl rozumný a klidný. Za tu dobu, co strávila na Normandii, už si s ním povídala několikrát. I když si své osobní pocity spíše nechával pro sebe, byl to velice příjemný člověk, který se jen málokdy rozčílil. Liara ho klidně mohla považovat za kamaráda.

Urdnot Wrex, kroganský vojevůdce a žoldák. Setkání s ním bylo pro Liaru velkým překvapením, neboť Krogani byli většinou líčeni jako suroví barbaři, jejichž jediným smyslem života bylo rvát se a zabíjet. Wrex byl až nečekaně klidný, přemýšlivý a a ve svých názorech byl naprosto nekompromisní a otevřený. Byl však poněkud zahořklý, což bylo vzhledem k osudu jeho lidu pochopitelné.

Garrus Vakarian, bývalý důstojník C-SECu. Garrus byl trochu složitou osobností, byl sice odvážný a dobrosrdečný, i když Wrex by ho asi označil za naivního. Na druhou stranu však byl netrpělivý, a byl ochoten ignorovat pravidla, aby spravedlnosti bylo učiněno zadost. Kromě toho to také byl talentovaný voják a hotový kouzelník s odstřelovací puškou.

Tali'Zorah. Mladá kvariánka byla technickým géniem a o Gethech toho věděla víc než celá posádka Normandie dohromady. Tali byla zpočátku také nervózní z lidí na Normandii, protože Kvariáni museli čelit tvrdé diskriminaci ze strany ostatních ras. Avšak posádka lodě jí velmi brzy přijala mezi sebe. Tali byla vůbec první osobou, se kterou se na lodi Liara spřátelila.

Zbrojní náčelnice Ashley Williamsová. Tato lidská válečnice byla od začátku nepřátelská k ne-Lidem a Liara nebyla výjimkou. Nemohla se však ubránit pocitu, že jí Ashley nenávidí víc než kohokoli jiného z týmu, i když jí Liara nic neudělala. Musela však uznat, že Williamsová byla vynikajícím vojákem, a své povinnosti plnila víc než příkladně.

Poručík velitel Shepard, důstojník Aliance a první lidský Přízrak.

Shepard pro ni byl stále ještě velkou neznámou. Na jednu stranu to byl vynikající válečník, v boji naprosto bezohledný, navíc ovládal biotické schopnosti, což z něj dělalo obávaného nepřítele. Za schránkou vojáka zoceleného bezpočtem bitev se ale skrýval otevřený, rozumný a přátelský muž, který měl patrně ve zvyku seznamovat se s lidmi, se kterými pracoval. Navíc Shepard, na rozdíl od ostatních Lidí na Normandii, jí od začátku důvěřoval a nepodezříval ji z toho, že by pracovala pro Sarena. Liara však o něm věděla jen velice málo, jen to, o čem jí sám řekl…a co viděla, když s ním propojila svou mysl. Když si Liara vzpomněla na to, jak, byť neúmyslně, spatřila část jeho vzpomínek, sevřelo se jí srdce. Shepard si byl vědom toho, že viděla jeho vzpomínky, a ona měla strach, že přišla o jeho důvěru. I přesto jí však velitel stále věřil, a dokonce jí dovolil s ním jít na Noverii.

Liara odhlédla od obrazovky a povzdechla si. Nechtěla na to myslet, zvlášť když byla na Normandii stále ještě nová, ale musela si přiznat, že se o Sheparda zajímá. Co začalo jako čistě vědecká zvědavost, způsobená jeho interakcí s majákem na Edenu Primě, se postupně vyvinulo v něco víc. Bylo to zvláštní, jak rychle její respekt vůči němu jako k vojákovi a velitelovi přerostl v zájem o jeho osobnost. Živě si pamatovala útržky jeho vlastních vzpomínek, a chtěla o Shepardovi vědět více, všechno, co z něj dělalo toho, kým byl.

Liara se znovu podívala na obrazovku a její prsty začaly tančit po holografické klávesnici. Měla spoustu otázek, které nechtěla zanechat nezodpovězené.

* * *

><p>Čas utíkal celkem rychle, když se bylo čím zabavit. Shepard se svými společníky seděli v jídelně už asi přes hodinu a spíš se věnovali vyprávění historek než hraní karet. Wrex tentokrát vyprávěl o tom, jak od jednoho voluského diplomata dostal za úkol zlikvidovat jednoho z jeho přátel, který mohl ohrozit jeho kariéru. Z onoho přítele se však vyklubala Wrexova známá Aleena, členka asarijského komanda, díky čemuž byla celá situace daleko zajímavější. Oba se dohodli na férovém souboji, přičemž Aleena určila místo, opuštěnou salariánskou stanici.<p>

„…už sem jí skoro měl, když se všude začal rozlejhat alarm, když reaktory začaly kolabovat. Tak sem ji nechal bejt a mazal sem zpátky ke svý lodi. Z tý stanice se mi povedlo vypadnout jenom pár minut před tim, než to celý bouchlo." Vyprávěl Wrex. „Ve vesmíru začaly poletovat kousíčky stanice, a většina z nich nebyla větší než Turiánovy kulky…tak se ukažte, co máte za karty." Ostatní u stolu se rozesmáli. Ve hře nyní byli Wrex, Garrus a Shepard, a odhalili karty na ruce.

Shepard si prohlédl karty svých soupeřů a usmál se. „Kluci, myslím, že tohle kolo jsem vyhrál." Garrus položil karty na stůl a zabručel něco nesrozumitelného, což velitele pobavilo ještě víc.

„Jdi do prdele, Sheparde." Ušklíbl se Wrex, a zamyslel se. „Kde sme to skončili…jo, tak já už sem byl na cestě za tim diplomatem, abych mu oznámil dobrou zprávu. Ale asi v půlce cesty mi přišla zpráva…od Aleeny:"Příště víc štěstí!"! No, nejsem pověrčivej, ale jestli někdo dokáže přežít TOHLE, tak si zaslouží žít…aspoň o trochu dýl." Dodal se smíchem.

„Tak tomu teda říkám historka, Wrexi." Prohodil Garrus uznale.

„A co ten diplomat, chtěl ji přece mrtvou, ne?" Ptala se Tali.

„Řek sem mu pravdu." Odpověděl Wrex prostě a zasmál se. „Aleena byla naživu, a byla pěkně nasraná."

„To ten diplomat musel taky bejt, když jsi mu to řekl." Podotkl Shepard.

„Neměl proč bejt. Řek sem mu, že jestli chce zůstat naživu, že mě bude potřebovat, abych ho chránil." Řekl Wrex s úšklebkem. „Zaměstnal mě teda jako jeho osobní gorilu, dokud nakonec nezhebnul. _Přirozenou smrtí_." Posluchači propukli v dlouhý hlasitý smích, který byl trochu slyšet dokonce i na můstku.

„Tak tohle bylo chytrý, moooc chytrý." Řekla se smíchem Ashley, když se jí povedlo popadnout dech.

„To byl můj nejlehčí džob. Trochu nuda, ale prachy sou prachy." Pokrčil Wrex rameny. Ashley popadla karty a začala rozdávat do dalšího kola.

„A až bude s timhle bordelem konec, tak budeš všem vyprávět, jak jsi sejmul Sarena, co?" Prohlásil Garrus. Prohlédl si své karty a hodil doprostřed stolu pár žetonů. S uspokojením spatřil, že všichni ostatní, až na Tali, která odvážně dorovnala, položili karty ve výmluvném poraženeckém gestu.

Shepardovi při zmínce o Sarenovi probleskla myslí věta, kterou Wrex pronesl krátce po zničení Thoriana. „Poslouchej Wrexi, neříkal jsi náhodou, že už jsi Sarena potkal?"

Wrex byl otázkou trochu zaskočen, i když navenek vypadal stejně letargicky jako vždy. „Jo…jo, to je pravda. Proč?" Všichni u stolu ztichli a věnovali kroganskému válečníkovi překvapený pohled.

„Vážně? Proč sis to nechával pro sebe?" Ptala se Tali.

„Nebylo to důležitý."

„Nedělej fóry a začni mluvit. Tohle si chci poslechnout." Zabručela Ashley a udělala si na tvrdé židli pohodlí.

„Tak fajn…Bylo to asi jenom pár měsíců zpátky. Slyšel sem bandu žoldáků kecat vo jejich práci na okraji Vnějších systémů, že prej si slušně vydělávali a že šéf nikdy nebyl poblíž. Prej taky potřebovali pár chlapů navíc, tak sem to šel vomrknout."

„Saren si tě najal?" Zeptal se Shepard nevěřícně. „Nevěděl jsem o tom, že si Saren najímal žoldáky."

Wrex zavrtěl hlavou a pokračoval. „Saren tohle normálně nedělal, a jeho ksicht sem viděl jenom jednou. Asi pár tejdnů sme v našem sektoru strávili přepadáváním lodí, a jednoho dne sme dostali velkou nákladní loď, to byl náš největší úlovek. Byl sem na palubě tý lodi a prohrabával sem se tam nákladem, abych našel prachy navíc. A pak sem ho uviděl."

„Co s tou lodí chtěl dělat?" Vyzvídal Garrus.

„Nevim, vo co mu šlo. Jenom procházel tou lodí a sledoval nás." Odfrkl si Wrex. „Pár chlapů na něj zavolalo ménem, ale von s nima nemluvil. Nemluvil nikdy a s nikym. Začal sem z něj mít fakt blbej pocit, takže sem vodtamtud vypadnul co nejdřív to šlo. Ani sem si nepočkal na vejplatu."

„Co se stalo potom?" Ptala se Ashley.

„Tehdy sem ani nevěděl, co byl zač. Furt bych to nevěděl, kdybych se nedal dohromady s váma. Ale moje instinkty se nemýlily." Wrex se nyní zatvářil děsivě, víc než normálně. „Každej chlap, kterej na tý lodi pracoval, byl do tejdne mrtvej. Každej z nich." V jídelně bylo pár vteřin úplné ticho, rušené jen jemným hučením motorů.

Shepard nakonec promluvil „Nejspíš, když dostal co chtěl, tak je Saren zabil. Ti chlapi už pro něj pak nebyli užiteční."

„Možný je všecko." Zabručel Wrex.

„Jo, žoldáci mají vždycky o zábavu postaráno." Uchechtl se Garrus sarkasticky.

Shepard obrátil svoji pozornost ke Garrovi. „Co ty a C-SEC? Nějaký historky, o který by ses s náma podělil?" Zeptal se.

Garrus se na chvíli zamyslel. „No…když jsem ještě byl v začátcích, bylo to docela zajímavý. To jsem tehdy byl hodně často v terénu, občas jsme řešili menší spory, jindy jsme zase šli po zločincích, kteří po sobě pořádně nezametli stopy, a tak dál. Mě osobně se jich už pár povedlo chytit." Garrus se na okamžik usmál, ale pak zase zvážněl. „Jenomže s každým svým úspěchem jsem toho mohl dělat čím dál tím míň. Můj táta sice byl spokojenej s tím, jak postupně povyšuju, ale mě se to nelíbilo, nemoh jsem totiž dělat svojí práci. Nakonec jsem skončil jako…vy Lidi byste tomu řekli "kancelářská krysa", a většinu času jsem strávil papírováním." Dodal hořce.

„Tvůj táta, nedělal náhodou taky v C-SECu?" Vyzvídala Tali.

„Jo, pracoval tam, a byl jeden z nejlepších. Vždycky si zakládal na pravidlech." Odpověděl Garrus. „Vždycky my říkával: Dělej věci tak, jak se mají dělat, anebo je nedělej vůbec. Když jsem mu oznámil, že se chci přidat ke kandidátům na Přízraka, tak to s ním málem švihlo."

Ostatní, snad až na Wrexe, na něj zírali s otevřenou pusou. „Tys kandidoval na Přízraka?" Zeptala se Ashley překvapeně.

„Jo, společně s další tisícovkou vojáků z turiánský armády. Pro mě, i pro naší rodinu by to byla obrovská čest, ale táta to nedovolil. Nesnášel myšlenku jedince, kterej by měl neomezenou moc bez jakýkoli odpovědnosti." Odpověděl Garrus a zamračil se. „Ale takoví lidi, jako Saren, nebudou nikdy hrát podle pravidel, ať už jsou jakýkoli. Takže jestli se takovejch jedinců chcete zbavit, musíte proti nim poslat někoho, kdo není vázanej pravidly, aby je porazil v jejich vlastní hře."

Shepard zvedl ruku, aby Garra zarazil. „Poslouchej, Garre, chápu co se snažíš naznačit, ale měl bys vědět jednu věc." Naklonil se k němu a pokračoval. „To, že smíš porušovat pravidla, ještě neznamená, že bys měl, pokud to není bezpodmínečně nutný. V historii lidstva jsme měli dost příkladů toho, co s jedincem udělala neomezená moc, a nebylo to nic pěknýho."

Garrus si změřil Sheparda pohledem a přivřel oči. „Snažíte se mi říct, že můj táta má pravdu?" Řekl trochu podrážděně.

„Ne." Zavrtěl velitel hlavou. „Snažím se ti vysvětlit, že jestli chceš zastavit Sarena a jemu podobný parchanty, nikdy kvůli tomu nemusíš klesnout na jejich úroveň, chápeš?"

Garrus okamžik zíral na velitele, viditelně zmaten, než nakonec pochopil a přikývl. „Jasně…myslím, že chápu. Díky, Sheparde- vlastně veliteli, pardon."

Shepard jen mávl rukou. „Nic se neděje." Rozhlédl se po ostatních a ušklíbl se. „Nějak jsme zapomněli hrát, nemyslíte?"

Garrus se zazubil a kývnul na Tali, která ukázala karty. Trojice z "káček". Garrus se usmál ještě víc a s předstíranou lítostí prohodil jen „Mrzí mě to slečno.", a položil karty na stůl, aby se pochlubil trojicí z es. Tali zakroutila hlavou a prohodila nějakou nadávku v khelijštině, jazyce Kvariánů.

Shepard a ostatní hráči strávili ještě další tři hodiny v jídelně hraním karet a vyprávěním historek. Byla to dobrá příležitost se uvolnit a trochu se navzájem poznat. Ashley, která nebyla příliš otevřená vůči ne-Lidem na palubě, se v jejich přítomnosti nakonec uvolnila, dokonce i obvykle nemluvný a letargický Wrex se nezvykle rozpovídal. Každý měl o čem vyprávět. Tali mluvila o své Pouti, Garrus vyprávěl o svých zkušenostech v C-SECu, když byl ještě zelenáčem, zatímco Wrex se chlubil historkami z dob, kdy pracoval jako žoldák. Shepard a Ashley ještě přidali něco z prostředí výcvikového tábora. Jídelna se chvílemi doslova otřásala huronským smíchem a byl menší zázrak, že to nikoho nevytrhlo ze spaní. Nakonec, když už se začala projevovat únava z téměř neustálého smíchu, se všichni rozhodli hráčský koutek rozpustit a šli si lehnout, dokud byl čas. Čekala na ně Noveria, malá zamrzlá planeta, prostředí bohatých korporací, kde zákony téměř nic neznamenaly. Bylo to nepředvídatelné prostředí, kde jeden musel být připraven na všechno.

* * *

><p><em>Noveria, systém Pax, mlhovina Koňská hlava<em>

Normandii do cíle zbývalo již jen několik málo minut.

Shepard málem vrazil do jednoho z členů posádky, když ve spěchu vyrazil ze své kajuty na můstek. Už byli skoro na místě. Velitel si za chůze ještě zběžně kontroloval zbroj a zbraně a snažil se uklidnit. To poslední, co jeho tým zrovna potřeboval, byl vůdce ochromený nervozitou a vlastními pochybnostmi. Velitelská paluba byl poloprázdná, neboť spousta důstojníků tou dobou ještě spala, a byla obsluhována jen kostrou původního osazenstva. Když Shepard dorazil na můstek, už tam na něj čekalo jeho družstvo. Ashley a Kaidan se zády opírali o kovové stěny a trpělivě čekali, až Normandie zakotví v docích. Liara stála opodál a nervózně přešlapovala. Bylo na ní vidět, že má strach, z toho, co na té zamrzlé kouli najdou, z toho, že se jí nepodaří Benezii zachránit. Shepard ji chtěl nějak uklidnit, ale vůbec v ten okamžik netušil, co jí má vlastně říct. Cítil se kvůli tomu hrozně hloupě, že jí nebyl schopen nijak pomoct.

Joker si prohlížel holografickou projekci Noverie a potichu hvízdl. „Noveria, jo? Zdálky to vypadá jak obří sněhová koule. Nevim teda, proč letíme zrovna sem, pokud tady teda není ledovej hotel nebo tak něco." Řekl si spíš pro sebe. Shepard si jeho pokusu o vtip vůbec nevšímal a snažil se soustředit. Při všech okolnostech téhle mise byla atmosféra už tak dost napjatá.

Dalších pár minut, kdy se Normandie přibližovala ke svému cíli, městu Port Hanshan, vládlo na můstku úplné ticho. Když se dostal s lodí dost blízko, zapnul Joker vysílačku a ohlásil se dispečinku „Letová kontrolo, tady je SSV Normandie, žádám o povolení k přistání."

Z vysílačky se ozval přísný mužský hlas „Normandie, nejste uvedeni na rozpisu. Protivzdušná obrana vás zaměřila a sleduje vás. Uveďte důvod návštěvy."

Shepard si nevěřícně odfrkl nad "zdvořilým" přivítáním. Joker obrátil oči v sloup a trochu otráveně odpověděl. „Záležitost Citadely. Máme na palubě agenta Rady."

Na druhém konci bylo okamžik ticho, než přišla odpověď „Povolení k přistání uděleno, Normandie. Berte na vědomí, že po příletu si ověříme vaši identifikaci. Pokud se nepotvrdí to, co říkáte, vaše loď bude zabavena." _Příjemný prostředí, budu rád až odsud zase vypadnu._

Joker se uchechtl. „To sou mi ale srandisti. Myslim, že svůj příští vopušťák si vyberu tady." Prohlásil sarkasticky.

Normandie mezitím vstoupila do atmosféry. Trup lodi se při sestupu rozžhavil, ale pak rychle vychladl, když se plavidlo ocitlo ve sněhové vánici.

Kaidan napjatě sledoval vířící sníh, který ztěžoval výhled. „Jseš si jistej, kam letíš, Jokere? Tam venku není skoro nic vidět, nechci abys nás někde zabil." Řekl starostlivě.

„Cože?" Rozesmál se Joker a začal se chvástat. „Někdy mám pocit, že ani nevíš,s kým mluvíš. Já jsem kurva ten nejlepší pilot v celý Alianci, se mnou jsou všechny obavy zbytečný."

Po několika dalších minutách nervydrásajícího letu sněhovou bouří Normandie hladce zaplula do přístavu a zaparkovala v jednom z volných doků. Trup se na okamžik otřásl, když ho sevřely kotvící čelisti a zajistily loď na místě.

Joker se otočil v sedadle a zvolal „Tak jsme tady, pánové a dámy. Užijte si exkurzi, a jestli si budete kupovat nějaký suvenýry, myslete taky na mě, prosím!" Nikdo z Shepardova týmu se ani neobtěžoval Jokerovi odpovědět, kromě Ashley, která mu odpověděla zdviženým prostředníčkem. Nikdo z nich neměl náladu na vtípky, všichni už při brífinku dostali základní informace o Noverii…a věděli, že na povrchu je strašná zima.

Shepard vykročil z přetlakové komory Normandie přímo do chladného vzduchu Noverie a otřásl se. Teplota se zde nacházela hluboko pod bodem mrazu a ani bojové obleky příliš nepomáhaly. Sice je neobtěžoval padající sníh, ale i tak nebylo zdejší prostředí zrovna přátelské, ani z hlediska počasí, ani z hlediska místních obyvatel. Velitel společně se svými druhy opustil loď a vydal se ke vchodu do města. Na každém rohu byli vidět bezpečnostní droidi, vypadalo to, jako by zdejší byli paranoidní. V ten okamžik ho však víc obtěžovala zima.

„Krucinál…asi jsem si fakt měl vzít svetr." Vtipkoval Kaidan, přestože mu byla zima.

„Zima přesně tak, jak si ji pamatuju." Ušklíbla se Ashley. „Ať nikoho ani nenapadne olizovat zábradlí."

Liara snášela zimu ze všech nejhůře, neboť už po několika málo vteřinách začínala drkotat zuby. „Čím dříve z téhle zmrzlé planety vypadneme, tím lépe."

„V klidu, uvnitř to bude lepší." Odpověděl Shepard. Čtveřice pokračovala k vchodu do města. Když se k němu přiblížili, všimli si stráží, které jim zablokovaly cestu. Jejich velitelka, černovlasá Asiatka v černé zbroji, předstoupila a zadržela čtveřici cizinců. Shepard gestem poručil svým druhům, aby se zastavili.

„Zůstaňte, kde jste." Poručila ostře. Členové jejího družstva, dva Turiáni a lidská žena, beze slova hleděli vpřed se zbraněmi v rukou.

Shepard se rozhodl pro diplomacii, neměl v úmyslu tu hned rozpoutat přestřelku. „Děje se něco, důstojníků?" Otázal se mírně.

Blonďatá žena po levici velitelky se zamračila. „Ve vašem zájmu doufejte, že ne." Zabručela podrážděně.

„Tohle je neplánovaný přílet, potřebuju vaší akreditaci." Oznámila chladně velitelka stráží.

Shepard se téměř neznatelně usmál. „Dámy mají přednost." Řekl jakoby mimochodem.

„My jsme tady zákon, tak prokažte respekt!" Vyštěkla blondýna. Shepard na ní vrhl ostrý pohled, podobná troufalost by jí v armádě rozhodně neprošla. Přinutil se však neodpovídat, v téhle situaci by to nijak nepomohlo.

Velitelky se Shepardova poznámka nijak nedotkla. „Jsem kapitán Maeko Matsuo, Bezpečnostní agentura Elanus."

„Poručík velitel Shepard, Úřad speciální taktiky a rozvědky." Představil se Shepard.

Blonďatá členka stráže se pohrdavě ušklíbla a otočila se na Matsuo. „Přízrak? To jsou naprostý kecy, madam."

Shepard už měl té drzé ženské plné zuby, už si dovolila příliš. „Jestli se dobře pamatuju, tak jsem se vás na váš názor neptal, slečno." Zavrčel vztekle. „Nepochopila jste snad, že mluvíte s důstojníkem, anebo jste prostě taková kráva, že je vám to fuk?"

Blondýna už chtěla něco odpovědět, ale Matsuo jí zarazila. „To stačí, uklidněte se, oba dva!" Poté se obrátila na Sheparda. „Vyčkejte tady, dokud si neověříme vaši identitu. Také vás musím upozornit, že na Noverii nejsou zbraně povoleny. Seržante Stirlingová, zajistěte jejich zbraně." Blondýna s úšklebkem přikývla a vykročila k cizincům.

Shepard ovšem neměl v úmyslu si nechat vzít zbraň a okamžitě vytasil pistoli a namířil jí na Stirlingovou, která se zamračila a namířila na něj pušku. „Budou dělat problémy, madam." Zasyčela na Matsuo. Atmosféra během okamžiku značně zhoustla, když na sebě obě skupiny namířily zbraně.

Kapitán Matsuo vypadala zcela nevzrušeně. „Máme oprávnění využít smrtících prostředků. Odložte zbraně, než napočítám do tří." Varovala Sheparda a sáhla pro pistoli.

Shepard a jeho druhové zachovávali naprostý klid. „To my taky, madam." Prohlásila Ashley chladně, pušku namířenou na Stirlingovou.

„Mám pocit, že si vůbec nerozumíme, kapitáne." Zasyčel Shepard, nespouštěje oči z ostatních strážců. „Jako Přízrak mám oprávnění mít u sebe zbraň za každých okolností, stejně jako moje družstvo."

Matsuo se ovšem nenechala zastrašit a namířila na Sheparda svou zbraň. „Nezapomeňte, že vaše identita ani status ještě nebyly potvrzeny. Do toho okamžiku pro vás platí naše pravidla." Odpověděla pevně a začala počítat. „Jedna…dva…"

Než stačila říct "tři", místním interkomem se ozvala jiná žena. „Kapitáne Matsuo, nechte toho! Jejich identita je potvrzena, Přízraci zde mají povolení nosit zbraně."

Nepříjemná situace byla vyřešena a obě skupiny schovaly své zbraně. „Můžete pokračovat, veliteli. Doufám, že zbytek vaší návštěvy se už obejde bez konfrontací." Prohlásila Matsuo a uvolnila Shepardovi cestu. „Parasini-san se s vámi setká nahoře."

Shepard beze slova přikývl a se svým týmem se vydal do vstupní haly. I když už strážní najisto věděli, kdo je Shepard zač, stále se na něj dívali s nedůvěrou, hlavně Stirlingová, která by svým ostrým pohledem snad propálila díru do zdi. Když kolem ní procházel velitel, téměř neslyšitelně řekla „Na vás si dám pozor."

Shepard ji samozřejmě slyšel, rozhodl se však ji ignorovat, už tak měl pošramocenou náladu a nehodlal si ji kazit ještě víc. Kaidanovi ale poznámka Stirlingové neušla. „Dávejte si pozor na jazyk, **seržante**." Řekl varovně, zdůrazňujíc její nižší hodnost.

„Někdo jí snad nachcal do kafe nebo co?" Řekla si Ashley pro sebe. Kaidan její poznámku zaslechl a silně se kousl do rtu, aby se nezačal smát. Shepard se ušklíbl, když si uvědomil, že vlastně přemýšlel na tou samou věcí. Liara jen beze slova kráčela za nimi. Vstupní hala byla zařízena velmi stroze. Chladné zdi byly sem tam zdobeny kamerami a konzolemi, a v každém rohu číhal bezpečnostní droid. Čtveřice návštěvníků vystoupala po schodech a zamířila do chodby, která je měla zavést do prostor Port Hanshanu. Komplikacím však ještě zdaleka neměl být konec.

Shepard sebou polekaně trhl, když se halou rozezněl alarm. Napůl už čekal, že sem vtrhne komando a celou místnost pročistí, nic takového se však nestalo. Místo toho se na stanovišti vstupní kontroly objevila snědá žena v dlouhých fialových šatech. „Toho poplachu si nevšímejte, to jsou jen detektory zbraní." Uklidňovala návštěvníky a vypnula kvílející detektory. „Jsem Gianna Parasini, asistentka správce Anoleise. Omlouváme se za ten incident v docích."

„Jo, díky za pomoc." Odpověděl Shepard. „Na tak malý přístav tady máte docela silnou ochranku."

„Za málo. Výkonný výbor dělá vše, co je v jeho silách, aby chránil soukromí našich klientských společností."

„Bez obav, nejsem tady kvůli tomu, abych strkal nos do korporátních záležitostí." Řekl Shepard odměřeně. „Neměli jste tady v poslední době nějakou neobvyklou návštěvu?"

Gianna se trochu zarazila a pro jistotu se podívala do údajů na konzoli. „No…před pár dny sem přiletěla asarijská matriarcha. Madam Benezia." Při slově Benezia Liara opět znervózněla.

„Potřeboval bych si s ní promluvit. Nevíte, kde bych ji našel?" Otázal se velitel.

„Benezia se před pár dny vydala do výzkumného komplexu Vrchol 15. Pokud se nemýlím, tak tam stále ještě je." Odpověděla Gianna. „Ovšem jestli s ní chcete mluvit, budete muset požádat správce Anoleise o povolení k opuštění přístaviště."

Shepard si v duchu zanadával. Zdejší obyvatelé byli zjevně natolik posedlí bezpečností, že to skutečně hraničilo až s paranoiou, ale práci to paradoxně komplikovalo jemu. Rezignovaně si povzdechl a řekl „No fajn. Kde najdu správce?"

„Vyjeďte výtahem na hlavní patro komplexu Port Hanshan. Anoleisova kancelář se nachází vlevo pod schody směrem od výtahu."

„Děkuju za pomoc."

„Není zač. Kdybyste cokoli potřebovali, najdete mě ve správcově kanceláři." Odpověděla Gianna a zmizela ve dveřích vedoucích na hlavní patro.

„Takže ona je vážně tady." Řekla Liara znepokojeně.

„Jestli se bojíš, Liaro, tak se můžeš vrátit na loď. Nebudu tě nutit, abys šla se mnou." Navrhl jí Shepard.

„Vážím si toho, že se zajímáte, Sheparde, ale půjdu s vámi." Odpověděla Liara téměř úsečně, jaky by ji Shepardova otázka urazila. „Musím tam jít. Nebudu mít klid, dokud nebudu vědět, proč to všechno." Dodala tiše. Byla už pevně rozhodnuta a nehodlala ustoupit.

„Tak pojďte, máme tady práci." Řekl Shepard a vykročil k výtahu, následován zbytkem družstva. Hlavou se mu mezitím honily tisíce myšlenek. Vrchol 15, Anoleis, Saren, Benezia…Liara. Pořád se nemohla vyrovnat s tím, že se její matka, kterou znala lépe než kdokoli jiný, spojila se zrádcem Sarenem. Shepard věděl, jak se kvůli tomu Liara trápí, a měl strach, že nebude moct zabránit nevyhnutelnému. Pořád si pamatoval slova, která mu Shiala řekla na Feru: _Přidala se k němu, aby ho přesvědčila ubírat se mírnější cestou. Bohužel pro ni, Saren byl přesvědčivý, a Benezia ztratila sama sebe_. Netušil, kdy se Benezia připojila k Sarenovi, bylo také možné, že Benezia byla již úplně indoktrinovaná a pak tedy nebyl způsob, jak ji zachránit. _Proces indoktrinace je téměř neznatelný, trvá to týdny i celé měsíce, ale ke konci je už téměř nezvratitelný_. Shepard dávno nevěřil na zázraky, ale zrovna teď by jeden takový s radostí uvítal.

Výtah se s mírným škubnutím zastavil a pasažéři vstoupili na hlavní patro Port Hanshanu. Bylo tvořeno rozlehlým dvoupatrovým átriem, zdobeným fontánou a bujnou zelení, a naštěstí zde bylo daleko větší teplo než v docích. Po átriu se pohybovali lidé oblečení ve formálních úborech, zjevně podnikatelé, a na každém kroku je sledovali všudypřítomní strážní. Za obrovskými okny haly zuřil sněhový blizard.

Shepard si všiml nedaleké informační tabule a přešel k ní. Na tomto patře se nacházel špičkový hotel Hanshan, obchodní centrum, kanceláře společnosti Synthetic Insights, centrum ochranky, garáž vozidel pro přepravu do zařízení Vrchol 15 a další věci. Shepard chvíli hledal a za chvíli našel, co potřeboval: správcova kancelář. Stačilo sejít po schodech dolů a hned potom doleva. Alespoň že se tady nedalo zabloudit. Shepard se vydal se svými druhy do Anoleisovy kanceláře, neboť bez jeho povolení by tu zůstali trčet.

Jak tak procházeli átriem, Ashley se rozhlížela kolem. „Tohle místo mi přijde až moc perfektní. Jako by tu něco schovávali."

„Souhlasím." Odpověděla Liara. „Může to tu vypadat civilizovaně, ale ve skutečnosti je to místo plné tajemství a lží." Ashley se pousmála. Jakkoli asarijskou doktorku neměla ráda, v tomhle s ní byla zajedno.

Návštěvníci dorazili ke dveřím střeženým dvojicí Turiánů. _Tohle musí být vchod do správcovy kanceláře,_ pomyslel si Shepard a vešel dovnitř. V místnosti za dveřmi se nacházelo pracoviště správcovy asistentky, obsazené Giannou Parasini, která si zrovna procházela nějaké dokumenty. Neušlo jí však, že do místnosti někdo vstoupil.

„Mohu vám nějak pomoci, veliteli?" Otázala se zdvořile.

„Potřebuju mluvit se správcem Anoleisem." Řekl Shepard.

„Moment, prosím." Gianna zvedla hlavu od monitoru a zapnula si komunikátor. „Pane Anoleisi?"

„Co? Co se děje?" Ozval se správce.

„Velitel Shepard si s vámi přeje mluvit, pane."

„Jistě, jistě, ať jdou dál."

Shepard přikývl na srozuměnou a vešel do zatmavených dveří poblíž pracoviště asistentky. Uvítaly ho černé šikmé oči, které vyzařovaly chladnou inteligenci a nedůvěru. Ukázalo se, že správce Anoleis byl vrásčitý Salarián v šedomodrém obleku. Když si prohlédl nečekanou návštěvu, která mu vtrhla do kanceláře, začal se tvářit poněkud naštvaně, jako by mu Shepard a jeho společníci byli na obtíž. Kromě toho se ukázalo, že je přibližně stejně tajnůstkářský jako zbytek Noverie, navíc ani na způsoby patrně moc nehleděl, když ani neřekl prosté "dobrý den".

Místo toho začal „Doufám, že mi prominete, že vás nevyprovodím. Nemám čas tady klábosit s koloniálními vidláky."

Tahle schůzka vůbec nezačala dobře, to Liara poznala, když si všimla Shepardových zaťatých pěstí. Velitel mohl tušit, že správce nebude nadšen tím, že ho někdo okrádá o čas, takovouhle aroganci však vůbec nečekal. Navíc byl překvapen, že Anoleis věděl o jeho původu, vždyť toho chlapa viděl poprvé v životě. „Jsem tady sotva minutu a už se mě snažíte vytočit. Co máte s kolonistama za problém?" Řekl podrážděně.

Anoleis nevypadal, že by byl zastrašen, a pokračoval „Nemají žádný cit pro ekonomii, všichni jsou to protekční komunisté. Připomínám, že budu spolupracovat pouze do té míry, jak si to vyžádá Výkonný výbor. Firmy sem přicházejí, aby se vyhnuly sporům kvůli galaktickým zákonům."

Anoleis byl typický nepříjemný úředník, který navíc ještě postrádal jakýkoli takt. Shepard se ze všech sil snažil zachovat klid, i když mu to správcovo chování nijak neusnadňovalo. „To mě v tuhle chvíli nezajímá, správče. Moje mise se týká něčeho jinýho." Odpověděl chladně.

„Jistě." Opáčil Anoleis. „Nepočítejte ovšem s tím, že vás nechám obtěžovat naše klienty. Tato planeta je v soukromém vlastnictví."

_Naser si_, pomyslel si Shepard. „Slyšel jsem, že se tady zdržuje asarijská matriarcha. Benezia?" Zeptal se.

„Dorazila sem před několika dny spolu s osobním doprovodem a nějakým nákladem. Dosud se nachází na Vrcholu 15."

„Co jí sem přivedlo?"

„I kdybych to věděl, tak bych vám to nemohl říci. Přijela sem jako vykonavatelka agenta Sarena."

„Co prosím?" Vyhrkla Liara.

„Vykonavatelka." Opakoval správce otráveně. „Saren je významným akcionářem společnosti Binary Helix. Madam Benezia je oprávněna jednat jeho jménem. Na Vrcholu 15 došlo k problémům, které vyžadují Sarenovu pozornost."

„Co přesně myslíte tím osobním doprovodem?"

„Název mluví sám za sebe. Strážci dohlížející na bezpečnost její osoby, asarijská komanda, abych byl přesný." Odpověděl Anoleis, jako by to byla samozřejmost.

„Komanda? A to vám jako nepřipadá divný?" Řekla Ashley nevěřícně.

„Řídily se veškerými našimi předpisy. Neměl jsem důvod zakázat madam Benezii si je sem přivést."

„Předtím jste se zmínil o nějakým nákladu. Co mi k tomu můžete říct?" Otázal se velitel.

Správce jen pokrčel rameny. „Velký, těžký a zapečetěný, ale prošel kontrolou na zbraně. Víc už nás nezajímá."

„Potřebuju s Benezií mluvit, a to co nejdřív." Prohlásil Shepard.

Anoleis zavrtěl hlavou a odpověděl „Obávám se, že to nepůjde. Vrchol 15 je soukromé zařízení ve Skadijských horách. Kromě toho venku řádí sněhový blizard. Transportní lodě tedy nemohou odstartovat a pozemní spojení je odříznuto."

Shepard však s jeho odpovědí nebyl spokojen. „Chcete mi říct, že není jinej způsob, jak bych se tam mohl dostat?"

Anoleis se zamračil, bylo na něm vidět, že návštěvníci mu se svými otázkami již začali lézt na nervy. „Tohle přesně říkám. Silnice nejsou v tomhle počasí sjízdné, nechtějte se kvůli tomu se mnou hádat, Sheparde!" Vyštěkl naštvaně.

Kaidan poklepal Shepardovi na rameno. Když se na něj otočil, Kaidan mu velmi potichu řekl „Na toho pitomce se vykašlete, veliteli. Jestli nám nepomůže on, tak někdo jinej z místních určitě ano."

Alenko měl pravdu. Anoleis neměl vůbec zájem spolupracovat. Bylo dost dobře možné, že mu sama Benezia řekla, že by Shepard mohl jednou na Noverii přiletět. To by vysvětlovalo, jak správce mohl znát jeho osobní údaje. Bylo ironické, že Shepard dokázal ozbrojené nepřátele roztrhat na kusy, ale nedokázal se dostat přes byrokratický aparát. „Už nemám další otázky, správče." Řekl chladně a obrátil se k odchodu.

Anoleis jen mávl rukou. „Dobře, běžte. Přišel mi asi tucet naléhavých zpráv, zatímco jste mě tady zdržoval."

Shepard vypochodoval z Anoleisovy kanceláře se zaťatými pěstmi, jeho společníci šli v tichosti za ním. Byl rozčilen snad ještě víc, než na slyšení se Sarenem, a to nebyl na Noverii ani hodinu. Tenhle zamrzlý svět plný otravných úředníčků a paranoidních podnikatelů mu začínal lézt krkem. Musel rychle vymyslet náhradní plán, jak se dostat do Vrcholu 15. Z přemýšlení ho však vyrušil Giannin hlas.

„Zjevně jste se nikdy nepohyboval v korporátním prostředí, že, veliteli? Byrokracií se jen tak neprobijete."

„Co mi chcete?" Zeptal se ostře velitel.

Gianně bylo jasné, že Shepard byl po rozmluvě se správcem řádně vytočen, usoudila však, že by bylo lepší si toho nevšímat. „Možná byste si měl promluvit s Lorikem Qui'inem. Turián, najdete ho v hotelovém baru." Řekla potichu.

Shepard zvedl obočí. „Lorik Qui'in? Vždyť ani nevím, kdo to je! Jak by mi ten chlap mohl podle vás pomoct?"

Gianna se k němu naklonila a zašeptala „Anoleis není jediný, kdo zde má oprávnění opustit Port Hanshan. Qui'in je šéfem místní pobočky společnosti Synthetic Insights, mohl by s vámi spolupracovat. Víc vám říct nemůžu, tady mají i stěny uši."

„To by možná vysvětlovalo, jak to víte, o čem jsme s Anoleisem mluvili." Řekl Shepard žertem. „A díky za pomoc."

„Není zač, veliteli. Koneckonců, je to má práce." Odpověděla Gianna. Jakmile Shepard a jeho doprovod opustili pracovnu, vrátila se zpět ke své práci.

* * *

><p>Hotelový bar vyzařoval klidnou, možná téměř polomrtvou atmosféru. Většina zdejších návštevníků byli podnikatelé, kteří u exotických drinků probírali se svými partnery obchodní záležitosti. Jak bylo v paranoidní prostředí Noverie zvykem, dávali si pozor, aby je ti u vedlejších stolů neslyšeli, v baru proto bylo docela ticho, rušené jen decentní hudbou. Všichni byli natolik zabraní do svých vlastních záležitostí, že vůbec nevěnovali pozornost čtveřici ozbrojených návštěvníků, kteří právě vstoupili do baru.<p>

Shepard vešel do baru a pomalu se rozhlédl kolem. I když se podnik tvářil být celkem na úrovni, ani tady se nedalo mluvit o nějaké uvolněnější atmosféře. Zdálo se, že všichni hosté byli zaměstnáni svými vlastními problémy, velitel však měl stejně pocit, že ho tu všichni sledují. Pozorně pátral mezi návštěvníky baru a hledal osobu, která by mu podle Gianny mohla pomoct, Turiány tady však žádné neviděl. Shepard si frustrovaně povzdechl. Ten, koho hledal, Turián jménem Qui'in, byl jeho šancí, jak se dostat pryč z Port Hanshanu, aniž by rozpoutal malou válku s místními ozbrojenci.

Už se chtěl otočit a jít zpátky za Giannou, všiml si však osamoceného postaršího Turiána, rozvaleného u jednoho ze stolů u okna. Byl zachmuřený a něco si četl na svém datapadu. Na stole stála poloprázdná lahev nějakého turiánského alkoholu. Nevypadal na to, že by někoho čekal, pravděpodobnější bylo, že se dostal do nějakého průšvihu a alkoholem se snažil "vyléčit" své mizerné psychické rozpoložení. Tohle musel být Shepardův člověk…takříkajíc.

Velitel a jeho společníci vykročili k Turiánovi, který byl stále zabrán do svého čtení. Vetřelců si nevšiml, dokud nebyli u něj a nevrhali na něj stín. Když konečně spatřil čtveřici po zuby ozbrojených osob, která sála přímo u něj, trochu se zarazil. Nevypadalo to však, že by měl strach, byl spíš překvapen.

Turián promluvil dřív, než Shepard vůbec stačil otevřít ústa. „Zdravíčko. Posaďte se, dejte si drink. Co pro vás můžu udělat?" Shepard byl trochu zaražen Turiánovým přátelským přístupem, sedl si na nabízenou židli, ale drink zdvořile odmítl. Turián jen pokrčil rameny a dolil si sklenku.

Velitel se rozhodl přejít k věci. „Jste Lorik Qui'in? Dostal jsem tip, že byste mi mohl pomoct."

Qui'in zvedl "obočí". „Vy jste ten Přízrak, co sem nedávno dorazil, že? Jak by vám starý Turián jako já mohl pomoct?"

„Odkud tohle víte?" Otázal se Shepard podezřívavě.

„I na Noverii se zvěsti šíří velice rychle, věřte mi." Odpověděl Qui'in s úsměvem. „Někdo musel vědět, že se tady ukážete, a poslal váš portrét všem zaměstnancům. Společně s výhružkou, že mluvit s vámi je důvodem k okamžitému propuštění."

_Tak to je fakt výborný_, pomyslel si Shepard. To, že každý tady věděl, kdo je zač, akorát zúžilo už tak dost malý prostor pro chybu. „No dobře, když už o všem mluvíme tak otevřeně, potřebuju nutně opustit Port Hanshan, je to důležitý pro moji misi. Šel jsem za Anoleisem, ale ten nehodlal spolupracovat." Řekl Shepard.

Qui'in se uchechtl. „To je mi náhoda. Patrně nejsem jediný, komu Anoleis zkomplikoval práci."

„Co tím myslíte?"

„Jsem manažerem místní pobočky společnosti Synthetic Insights, a ano, mohu vám pomoct. Bohužel, pan Anoleis nedávno zavřel moji kancelář, prý vyšetřuje zprávy o mé údajné zkorumpovanosti." Qui'in se naklonil k Shepardovi a důvěrně ztišil hlas. „Víte, Bel Anoleis je velice zajímavou osobou. Od té doby, co převzal kontrolu nad místní ekonomikou, tak poměrně výrazně zbohatl."

Shepard pokýval hlavou, jako že rozumí. Od začátku se mu na salariánském správci něco nezdálo, když už odhlédl od jeho poněkud neomaleného chování. „Myslím, že chápu, kam tím míříte."

„Přesně tak." Řekl Qui'in potěšeně. „Natvrdo řečeno, Anoleis požaduje úplatky od místních společností, a mě se povedlo nashromáždit důkazy o jeho činech. Nevím sice jak, ale Anoleis se o tom nějak dozvěděl, a najal si nějaké gorily, které mi právě teď kvůli těm důkazům obracejí kancelář vzhůru nohama." Turián se na židli napřímil a změřil si Sheparda líným pohledem. „Je mi jasné, že váš cíl leží mimo tenhle přístav, takže uzavřeme dohodu, Přízraku. Pokud se vám podaří najít ty důkazy v mojí kanceláři a donést mi je, dám vám svoji propustku do garáží a k tomu patřičný obnos kreditů, co říkáte?"

„A co ti chlapi ve vaší kanceláři?" Zeptal se Shepard. „Pochybuju, že mě nechají jen tak tam vtrhnout."

„Pravda je taková, že násilné konfrontaci s Anoleisovy poskoky se nejspíš nevyhnete." Přiznal Qui'in. „Nicméně, přestože jsou to příslušníci Hanshanských bezpečnostních složek, jsou podplacení Anoleisem, a slečna Matsuo neví nic o tom, co právě teď dělají. Což znamená…"

„…že prakticky jde o žoldáky." Dokončil větu Shepard, se spokojeným úsměvem na rtech. „S jejich likvidací problém nemám. Dobře, vaší nabídku beru."

„Výborně." Usmál se Qui'in a vytáhl z kapsy kartu s čipem a přenosný disk. „Tady je klíč, který odemkne výtah do mých kanceláří. Důkazy jsou uložené v mém osobním počítači. Tenhle disk obsahuje šifrovací kód, stačí ho vložit do slotu v počítači, a zbytek proběhne automaticky. Až s tím budete hotov, vraťte se sem, počkám tady."

Shepard přikývl a vzal si od Qui'ina klíč a malý disk a vstal od stolu, aby se vydal do kanceláří. Pobaveně si odfrkl, když na něj Qui'in ještě zavolal „A snažte se nepotřísnit mi koberce krví, prosím!"

* * *

><p>Takže tímto to máme přes 100 000 slov, a to jsem nejdřív nevěřil, že dojdu tak daleko :-D. Omlouvám se za pozdní update, jsem uprostřed semestrálních zkoušek a tvůrčí nálada je tedy skoro na bodu mrazu, zlepší se to, až se do toho zas dostanu ;-) Jinak děkuju všem za dosud příznivá hodnocení<p> 


	18. XVII Matka

_Noveria, systém Pax, mlhovina Koňská hlava_

V kancelářích pobočky Synthetic Insights byl nepořádek. Po chodbách se válel převrácený nábytek, skleněné střepy z roztříštěných vitrín, a několik datadisků s materiály, o které Anoleisovi poskoci nestáli. Shepard a jeho druhové se beze slov prodírali spouští, kterou po sobě zanechali nevítaní návštěvníci. Anoleis byl podle Qui'ina po krk namočen v korupci, a nehodlal připustit, aby se usvědčující důkazy dostaly do rukou lidí, kteří by ho mohli jakkoli ohrozit. Shepardovo družstvo po chvíli vstoupilo do výtahu, který je vyvezl do kanceláří řídících pracovníků. Když Shepard vstoupil na patro managementu, téměř okamžitě zaslechl zvuky převraceného nábytku a tříštěného skla. V kancelářích se pohybovalo několik ozbrojenců v černých zbrojích a tropilo pekelnou spoušť, vypadalo to však, že si návštěvy nikdo nevšiml. Prozatím.

Trvalo to pár minut, než si velitelka Anoleisových lidí všimla vetřelců, kteří vtrhli do kanceláří. Jednu ruku položenou na pistoli za pasem, obezřetně vyšla vstříc nevítané návštěvě. Záda jí kryl uniformovaný Turián. „Tady nemáte co dělat. Kanceláře jsou uzavřeny." Řekla chladně.

Shepard jen založil ruce na hrudi a jednoduše odpověděl „A co když neodejdu?"

Velitelka přivřela oči. „Tady probíhá vyšetřování. Chcete snad dělat problémy?" Zeptala se výhrůžně.

Shepard se pohrdlivě usmál. „No tak, nehrajte tady na mě divadlo. Anoleis si vás zaplatil, abyste to tady roztřískali napadrť. Za prvý, to z vás dělá zločince. Za druhý, já jsem Přízrak, a zločince já zabíjet můžu."

Velitelka polkla, najednou už tak sebejistá nebyla. „Vy si děláte srandu."

„Vůbec ne." Řekl Kaidan s úšklebkem. „Stojí vám snad bitka s Přízrakem za úraz "při výkonu služby"?"

Velitelka chvíli mlčela. „Do hajzlu s Anoleisem, za ten mizernej plat mi to nestojí." Řekla nakonec a rezignovaně mávla rukou. „Víte co, my jsme neviděli vás, vy jste zas neviděli nás, platí?"

„Platí. Tak vypadněte, než si to rozmyslím." Odpověděl Shepard a trhl hlavou k východu. Velitelka a pár jejích podřízených zvolna odešli z kanceláře.

„Tak to bysme měli." Konstatoval Shepard spokojeně. „Pojďte, někde tady musí být Qui'inova kancelář." Všichni začali prohledávat kanceláře vedoucích pracovníků. Manažeři si rozhodně dávali záležet na tom, aby měli příjemné prostředí, hala jejich pracoviště připomínala zmenšenou verzi velkého átria na hlavním patře Port Hanshanu, a stejně tak měla dvě patra. Dole se nacházely jen pracoviště vedoucích pro personální oddělení, projekty a další hlavní funkce. Dalo se bezpečně předpokládat, že Qui'inova kancelář bude ve vyšším patře, Shepard se tedy rozhodl se tam porozhlédnout. Nepočítal však s kulkou, která mu prosvištěla těsně kolem hlavy, když stoupal nahoru o schodech. Muselo zde být ještě pár Anoleisových lidí, kteří si nevšimli, že jejich velitelka opustila scénu, a ti se nyní všichni vyřítili na vetřelce.

Shepard se ušklíbl. Anoleisovi poskoci sice mohli být dobře vybavení, byli však naprosto nedisciplinovaní, což je znevýhodňovalo, i když měli na své straně početní převahu. Místo toho, aby využili krytí a postupně vytlačili Shepardův tým na otevřené prostranství, kde je z vyššího patra mohli celkem pohodlně zlikvidovat, tak se jim vrhali přímo před hlavně zbraní ve snaze zničit je pouhou početní převahou. Nepočítali však s biotickými schopnostmi svých protivníků, kteří je takto naprosto zdecimovali. Když padl poslední z obránců, Shepard mohl nyní již bez starostí vejít do Qui'inovy pracovny. V kanceláři manažera byl přibližně stejný nepořádek jako kdekoli jinde, Qui'inův počítač však vypadal funkční.

Shepard vytáhl datadisk, který mu Qui'in dal v hotelovém baru, a vsunul ho do jednoho ze slotů. Na holografické obrazovce se okamžitě objevila hláška o stahování dat. Bylo toho několik megabitů, což jen nasvědčovalo tomu, co všechno Anoleis během své kariéry správce vyváděl. Shepard se spokojeně usmál. Nejen že měl příležitost alespoň trochu Noverii očistit od korupce, ale zároveň se mohl tomu otravnému Salariánovi pomstít za to, že mu zkřížil cestu. Za několik vteřin se ozvalo pípnutí, když počítač dokončil stahování dat. Shepard vytáhl disk z počítače a vložil ho do úložného prostoru na stehenním plátu zbroje. Měli, pro co si přišli, bylo na čase odsud vypadnout.

Nepříjemnostem však ještě neměl být konec. V půli cesty k východu zaslechl Shepard známý hlas. „Nemyslím si, že tu máte co dělat, Sheparde." Cestu mu zastoupila Stirlingová společně s půl tuctem po zuby ozbrojených mužů. Shepard pokynul svým druhům, aby se zastavili a zůstali ve střehu.

„**Poručíku **Sheparde." Zavrčel Shepard. Neměl zájem se s touhle otravnou ženskou prát, ale ustoupit před ní taky nehodlal. „Když už o tom mluvíte, tak vy tady taky nemáte co pohledávat, Stirlingová."

„Vaše hodnost vám bude k hovnu, až s váma skončím." Odsekla posměšně Stirlingová. „Anoleis by vás za tohle z téhle planety vykopnul, já ale ne. Víte, co my děláme se zabijákama policajtů na mý domovině?"

„Tyhle píčoviny si nechte pro sebe!" Vyštěkla Ashley a sáhla pro pušku. „Nejste tady služebně, berete úplatky a porušujete zákon, takže vy můžete akorát tak držet hubu!"

Stirlingová po ní střelila pohledem. „Uvidíme, jak budeš mluvit, až ti zpřerážím nohy, ty čubko."

Shepard se zamračil a změřil si Stirlingovou ostrým pohledem. „Na ty vaše sračky nemám ani čas, ani náladu, takže vám radim, abyste si vzala tu svoji kohortu a okamžitě odtud zmizela, než vám utrhnu ruce a umlátím vás s nima k smrti!" Muži Stirlingové sebou trhli a pomalu začali couvat, když Shepard doslova vzplanul modrým ohněm a s ním i Kaidan a Liara.

Stirlingová se při pohledu na tři modře zářící pochodně jen ušklíbla. „Tak tohle bude zábava!" S těmito slovy se rozzářila modrou aurou a vší silou praštila s Ashley o zeď dřív, než vůbec stihla vystřelit. Mariňačka se bezvládně sesula k zemi a puška jí vyklouzla z ruky.

Když Shepard viděl, jak jeden z jeho lidí leží bez hnutí na zemi, strašlivě se rozzuřil a už tak jasná záře, která ho obklopovala, ještě více zesílila. Nechal Kaidana a Liaru, ať se vypořádají s žoldáky, a sám se s řevem vrhl na Stirlingovou. Ta se při pohledu na útočníka usmála, jako by se právě dívala na svou kořist, a hodila po něm warpovou kouli. Shepard se však k jejímu úžasu překvapivě mrštně vyhnul. Stirlingová vzteky zaťala zuby a soustředila se na Přízraka, zatímco Kaidan a Liara likvidovali její muže jednoho po druhém. Stirlingová zaútočila a hodila po Shepardovi další warpovou kouli, jen aby viděla, jak byl její útok odražen biotickou bariérou. Najednou cítila, jak se obaluje biotickou energií, která nebyla její, a pozdě si všimla, že se vznáší pár metrů nad zemí. Shepardovi se na rtech objevil sadistický úsměv, když vší silou mrštil se Stirlingovou o nedalekou stěnu. Ozval se praskot kostí, jak Stirlingová s drtivou silou narazila do zdi a z asi tří metrů spadla na zem. Její nohy a pravá paže byly ohnuty v nepřirozeném úhlu, a nyní byla zcela bezbranná tváří v tvář nepříteli, kterého se jen pár minut předtím pokoušela zlikvidovat.

Stirlingová sténala v bolestech a s jedinou zdravou končetinou se snažila odplazit pryč, když jí Shepard kopnutím obrátil na záda a nohou ji přitlačil k zemi. „No, Stirlingová, teď už to taková zábava není, co?" Řekl sarkasticky a sehnul se k ní, aby jí jedním hladkým pohybem zlomil vaz. Rychle se rozhlédl kolem, aby se ujistil, že nikdo z jejích mužů bitku nepřežil. Potom vstal a rozběhl se k Ashley, která se stále ještě nehýbala, byla sice naživu, ale v bezvědomí. Kaidan u ní klečel a kontroloval životní funkce.

„Je to dobrý, veliteli. Schytala to pěkně, ale dostane se z toho. Poslal jsem Liaru pro něco, co by se dalo použít jako nosítka, musíme jí odnýst na Normandii." Řekl Kaidan jakoby mimochodem a nepouštěl oči z raněné náčelnice. Po chvilce Liara přiběhla s nějakou deskou, kterou utrhla z jednoho rozbitého stolu, nebylo to úplně ideální, ale jako provizorní řešení to bohatě stačilo.

Když se ji chystali naložit na primitivní nosítka, Ashley se probrala. S bolestmi se posadila a rozhlédla se kolem sebe. Ještě stále byla otřesená a z úst jí stékal pramínek krve. „Jak dlouho jsem byla mimo?" Řekla unaveně a vyplivla krev, která se jí nahromadila v ústech.

„Asi tak deset minut. Pěkně jsi nám nahnala strach, Ash. Když tě Stirlingová rozmázla o tu zeď, mysleli jsme si, že je po tobě." Odpověděl Kaidan a podíval se na údaje na svém omni-nástroji. „Otřes mozku, naražený rameno, modřiny…a tři zlomená žebra." Konstatoval zachmuřeně.

„Měli bychom jí dostat na ošetřovnu." Ozvala se Liara.

„Kecy!" Zavrčela Ashley a pokusila se vstát. „Jsem v pohodě, můžu bojovat úplně bez pro…"

Kaidan ji zarazil. „Nejsi v pohodě, Ash. Pokud bys pokračovala dál, tak by ti jedno z těch zlomenejch žeber mohlo propíchnout plíci."

Ashley už chtěla protestovat, Shepard jí ale nenechal říct jediné slovo. „Vrátíte se na Normandii a budete se hlásit na ošetřovně, Williamsová. To je přímý rozkaz." Řekl oficiálně.

Ashley se ušklíbla a rezignovaně si povzdechla. „Nesnáším vás, kapitáne."

S Qui'inovými daty v kapse tady už Shepard neměl co dělat. Shepard vykročil se svými společníky k východu z kanceláří, šel ovšem pomalu, aby s ním raněná Ashley dokázala držet krok. I přes zřejmé bolesti se rozhodla jít sama a odmítla se dokonce opřít o jednoho ze svých spolubojovníků, natož aby se ještě nechala nést na nosítkách. Když konečně vyšli z prostor kanceláří, nebyl naštěstí před vstupem nikdo, kdo by je přivítal namířenou pistolí a větou "na zem s rukama za hlavou". Shepard zapnul vysílačku a spojil se s Normandií. Ashley potřebovala co nedříve ošetřit, a on sám potřeboval nového člena týmu a vyžádal si Garra, aby se okamžitě připravil a počkal v átriu hlavního patra Port Hanshanu.

Když vyřídil tuhle záležitost, zjistil, že překvapením zdaleka ještě není konec. Uprostřed cesty ho zastavila Gianna Parasini. „Veliteli, doneslo se ke mně pár zvěstí o hluku v kancelářích Synthetic Insights, nevíte o tom náhodou něco?" Zeptala se.

„Co já vím, to byli možná Anoleisovi poskoci, jak to tam obraceli vzhůru nohama." Odpověděl nevinně Shepard. Nebyla to lež, alespoň ne úplná.

Gianna se pousmála. „Vy jste mi náramný chytrolín, že? No, i s tím se dá pracovat." Prohodila pobaveně.

„Prosím?" Vyhrkl Shepard zmateně.

„Než zajdete za Qui'inem, zastavte se za mnou v baru na drink. Budu čekat." S těmito slovy se obrátila a odešla.

Kaidan se trochu zamračil. „Myslíte si, že je tím, za koho se vydává? Chci říct, věděla, že nám Anoleis nepomohl, i když přes stěnu nemohla nic slyšet, nasměruje nás za Qui'inem, kterej má čirou náhodou důkaz proti zkorumpovanýmu správcovi…nevim, jak vy, ale mě to prostě nesedí. Je v tom moc náhod." Řekl Kaidan nervózně.

Na tom něco bylo, s tím byl Shepard s Kaidanem zajedno. Gianna toho na obyčejnou sekretářku věděla až podezřele moc, otázka ovšem byla, kdo byla skutečně zač. „No, neuškodilo by, kdybychom si s ní promluvili." Odpověděl Shepard. „Nejdřív ale doprovodíme maroda na loď."

Ashley obrátila oči v sloup a zamumlala něco nesrozumitelného. Neměla ve zvyku zpochybňovat přímý rozkaz od nadřízeného důstojníka, i když zrovna tohle zpochybnit chtěla. Zavrtěla nesouhlasně hlavou a belhala se za zbytkem družstva.

* * *

><p>Po incidentu v kancelářích se zraněná Ashley musela vrátit na Normandii, kde už na ní čekala doktorka Chakwasová. Shepard poslal Kaidana, aby jí doprovodil zpátky na loď, a nyní jen čekal, až se vrátí s Garrem. Nyní čekal s Liarou v átriu a hleděl na sněhovou bouři, která za okny zuřila se stále stejnou intenzitou. Lodě v tomhle nečase létat nemohly, nicméně jet za takového počasí v pozemním vozidle mohlo být také nebezpečné, tedy za předpokladu, že se vůbec k nějakému vozidlu dostanou. Shepard se nervózně vrtěl na lavičce, věděl, že odsud musí vypadnout co nejdřív. Mezi členy místních pořádkových sil se už začaly šířit zvěsti o masakru v prostorách kanceláří Synthetic Insights, bylo jen otázkou času, kdy pravda vyplave na povrch.<p>

Chvíli to trvalo, než Garrus a Kaidan konečně vystoupili z výtahu. Turián měl pevně scvaklé čelisti a vypadalo, to, že se trochu třásl. Proslulá noverijská zima prostě nesvědčila nikomu. Shepard a Liara se zvedli z lavičky a šli jim naproti. Kaidan zrovna Garrovi vysvětloval, co se v Port Hanshanu mezitím dělo, včetně ne zrovna přátelského pohovoru se správcem Anoleisem, dohody s Lorikem Qui'inem a přestřelky v Synthetic Insights.

„Tady poručík mi řekl, že jste tady měli problémy s korupcí, Sheparde. Proč jen mě to nepřekvapuje?" Řekl Garrus s úšklebkem, když se všichni čtyři sešli uprostřed átria.

„Takže už víš všechno, to je dobře. Jak je na tom Ashley?" Zeptal se Shepard.

„Ash bude v pohodě, dokonce jsem se ani nemusel ohánět hodností, abych jí donutil nechat se ošetřit." Uchechtl se Kaidan.

„To rád slyším. Teď jdeme do baru, Parasini s námi chtěla mluvit." Odpověděl Shepard a vykročil k hotelu.

Zatímco Shepard a jeho druhové hledali data v Qui'inově kanceláři, hotelový bar se znatelně vyprázdnil. Qui'in však pořád seděl na svém místě a, stále ještě zabrán do čtení, nevěnoval svému okolí žádnou pozornost. Velitel se chvíli rozhlížel a našel toho, koho hledal. Gianna si našla stůl na druhém konci baru, kde téměř nikdo neseděl. Všimla si Sheparda a jeho družiny, jak pomalu prochází barem, a zamávala na ně, aby na sebe upozornila. U stolu byly čtyři volné židle a dost místa na to, aby se všichni čtyři mohli pohodlně usadit.

Když se všichni posadili, Gianna oslovila velitele. „Dovolte mi, abych se znovu představila. Gianna Parasini, Ministerstvo vnitra Noverie."

Kaidan se usmál. „Vidíte? Já jsem to říkal!" Řekl s hranou arogancí.

„Co by tu dělala agentka z ministerstva?" Zeptala se Liara zvědavě.

„Výkonný výbor ví o Anoleisově zkorumpovanosti. Pracuju tady v utajení už asi půl roku." Odpověděla Gianna. „Potřebuju, abyste přesvědčil Lorika Qui'ina, aby svědčil před výborem. Díky jeho výpovědi by tahle planeta mohla znovu začít vydělávat."

„A to jsem si myslel, že korupce je tady pravidlem." Zabručel Garrus.

„Pravidlem je "nedělat problémy". Vlastní zájmy se tolerují v případě, že nezasahujou do obchodu, Anoleis ale odrazuje zákazníky." Vysvětlovala Gianna.

„Proč k tomu vlastně potřebujete nás?" Divil se Kaidan. „Jako agentka z vnitra za Qui'inem můžete dojít sama, ne?"

„Jak asi?" Vyštěkla Gianna podrážděně. „Ví, že pracuju jako Anoleisova sekretářka, myslíte si snad, že by mi věřil?"

„Podívejte Gianno, rád bych vám pomohl, ale potřebuju Qui'inovu propustku, abych se dostal do Vrcholu 15." Odpověděl Shepard.

Gianna se toho okamžitě chytla. „Když mi pomůžete, tak vám seženu, cokoli potřebujete. Něco za něco."

Garrus se naklonil k Shepardovi. „Já bych to vzal, Sheparde. Anoleis je v korupci namočenej až po krk, když se ho zbavíme, bude to pro všechny lepší."

Shepard se pomalu zvedl ze židle. „Tak dobře, zkusím si s Qui'inem promluvit, ale nic neslibuju." Řekl Gianně.

„Díky. Musím se vrátit do kanceláře, nechci, aby měl Anoleis podezření, že se na něj něco chystá. Přijďte za mnou, až budete vědět, co a jak." Odpověděla Gianna. Zvedla se od stolu a rychlým krokem se vrátila na své pracoviště.

Shepard řekl svým druhům, ať počkají u vchodu, a sám vykročil za Qui'inem. Starý Turián si stále něco četl a svoje okolí vůbec nevnímal. Velitel musel zaťukat na desku stolu, aby na sebe upozornil. Qui´in odtrhl oči od svého datapadu, aby zjistil, kdo ho vyrušil při čtení. Když spatřil známou tvář, usmál se. „Rád vás zase vidím. Nějaké novinky ohledně té záležitosti, do které jsem vás zasvětil?"

„Dost velké novinky, Qui'ine." Odpověděl Shepard. „Ty data mám u sebe, ale před chvílí se mnou mluvila agentka z Ministerstva vnitra. Chce, abyste vypovídal proti Anoleisovi."

Qui'in byl tímto požadavkem naprosto zaražen. „Cože? Máte u sebe můj majetek, a chcete mi ještě nařizovat, jak s ním naložit?" Zeptal se trochu nazlobeně. „Vyřiďte té své agentce, že se omlouvám, ale že z těch materiálů nehodlám dělat veřejnou podívanou."

Shepard se sehnul, aby se pěstmi opřel o stůl, a nyní se Qui'inovi díval přímo do očí. „Hele, všichni tady už mají Anoleisova vydírání plný zuby. Možná, že se z vás nakonec stane hrdina." Naléhal velitel.

„Možná, a možná taky ne." Opáčil Qui'in. „Budoucnost moje i mých zaměstnanců záleží na dobré vůli Výkonného výboru. Nechci jí ohrozit jen kvůli nějaké hypotetické možnosti."

„Je to právě ten Výkonný výbor, kdo vyšetřuje Anoleisovy aférky. Bude to Anoleis, ne vy, koho poženou do kriminálu."

Qui'in svěsil hlavu a hluboce si povzdechl. „Tak dobře, asi máte pravdu. Až se zase uvidíte s tou agentkou z ministerstva, řekněte jí, že budu svědčit." Řekl nakonec.

Shepardovi se znatelně ulevilo. Kdyby se mu Qui'ina nepovedlo přesvědčit, jeho mise by se ještě víc zkomplikovala. „Výborně. Počkejte zatím tady, než zařídím, co bude třeba."

„Nemám v plánu nikam chodit, alespoň ne prozatím." Odpověděl Qui'in. „Díky za pomoc." Dodal ještě, když už se velitel obracel k odchodu.

„Nápodobně." Řekl Shepard a připojil se ke svým druhům, kteří na něj čekali u vchodu do baru. Společně se vydali zpátky do Gianniny kanceláře.

Gianna byla napůl zabraná do nějakého papírovaní, když do její pracovny vešel Shepard se svým družstvem. Okamžitě vstala od stolu a přešla k velitelovi, který se zastavil uprostřed místnosti. „Jak to šlo? Přesvědčil jste ho, aby vypovídal?"

Shepard pokrčil rameny. „Kecal bych, kdyby řekl, že to šlo bez problémů, ale Qui'in nakonec souhlasil."

Gianna si hluboce oddechla, velitel tak napůl čekal, že omdlí. Chvilku to trvalo, než se vzpamatovala. „Kruci…tak to mi spadnul balvan ze srdce. Ty důkazy si radši vezmu k sobě." Shepard sáhl do "kapsy" na stehně a podal Gianně datadisk. „No, nemyslela jsem si, že mi pomůžete, vždyť víte, statut Přízraka, a tak dál, a tak dál. Ale asi nejsou všichni stejní, že?"

„Nevypadáte, že byste z toho měla radost." Podotkl Kaidan.

„Teď jsem prostě moc unavená na to, abych tu radostí skákala do stropu. Jo, veliteli, zatímco jste klábosil s Qui'inem, sehnala jsem vám tu propustku. Dávejte na sebe pozor." Gianna sebrala ze stolu malou kartu a podala ji Shepardovi. Potom se vrátila za stůl a na okamžik se pod něj sehnula. Když se zase narovnala, měla v jedné ruce pistoli a v druhé pouta na ruce. „Teď, jestli mě omluvíte, musím jít někoho zatknout. Kdybych se aspoň na to mohla převlíknout…podpatky a sukně, nejhorší možná kombinace." Řekla žertem a potom vykročila k Anoleisově kanceláře.

Garrus se opřel o zeď a řekl s úsměvem. „Počkejme tady, Sheparde, tohle chci vidět." Shepard se zazubil a přikývl na souhlas. Také to chtěl vidět, jak se ten Salarián bude tvářit, až ho Gianna bude odvádět v poutech. Z kanceláře se začal ozývat křik a několik tupých ran. Po chvilce ze správcovy pracovny vyšla Gianna a vítězoslavně za sebou táhla spoutaného Anoleise.

„Tohle je naprosto neslýchané!" Křičel Anoleis nepříčetně a škubal sebou. „Osobně se postarám, abyste si v tomhle sektoru už nikdy ani neškrtla!"

„No jo, furt, hni sebou." Zabručela Gianna otráveně a šla dál. Její trofej nemohla dělat nic jiného než jít poslušně za ní.

Anoleis spatřil Sheparda, jak opodál postával se svými společníky a uculoval se při pohledu na bývalého správce, vlečeného v poutech. „Hej vy! Sheparde! Nařizuji vám, abyste tu svini okamžitě zatknul!" Zařval na Sheparda, ten mu však odpověděl zdviženým prostředníčkem. Anoleis poznal vulgární lidské gesto a zíral na lidského Přízraka s otevřenými ústy. Garrus a Kaidan při pohledu na jeho výraz v obličeji zadržovali smích.

„Tak, to mu zavřelo hubu." Řekla Gianna se smíchem, když vlekla vzpouzejícího se Anoleise pryč z kanceláře. „Doufám, že se ještě uvidíme, veliteli. Dlužím vám pivo."

* * *

><p>„Přístup do garáže je omezen." Řekla strážní, která hlídala vstup do garáží.<p>

Shepard vytasil kartu a vtiskl ji strážné do ruky. „Mám propustku, s dovolením."

Žena párkrát obrátila propustku v ruce a přikývla. „Dobře, v pořádku. Jeďte opatrně, v Aleutským údolí je teď počasí opravdu mizerný."

Vstup do garáží byl nyní volný, stejně jako i cesta na Vrchol 15. Shepard nyní vešel dovnitř a rozhlížel se po velké místnosti. Právě teď se zde nacházel jediný transportér. _Benezia a její poskoci si museli vzít ten zbytek_, pomyslel si velitel. Kromě jediného vozidla, starého transportéru Grizzly, si všiml také stanoviště mechaniků, nádrží s palivem a několika železných kontejnerů. V garážích nikdo nebyl, nebyl to však jediný důvod, proč náhlý mechanický zvuk velitele tak vyděsil. Shepard zasyčel na své druhy, ať si připraví zbraně, a sám si důkladně prohlížel prostor garáží, svíraje útočnou pušku ve ztuhlých rukou.

„Myslím, že už asi víme, co měla Benezia v těch bednách!" Zařval najednou Kaidan a ukázal někam před sebe. Shepard si v dálce všiml několika matných postav, které se vynořily zpoza rohu. Když se začaly přibližovat, začal rozeznávat hadičky na končetinách, malé anténky na zádech…a svítící hlavy. _Gethové._ Velitel zahájil palbu na postupující stroje a uskočil do krytu za jednou z beden. Garáží začaly poletovat namodralé šmouhy v podobě Skokanů, kteří skákali ze stěny na stěnu a začali dotírat na Shepardův tým. Gethští pěšáci se mezitím dostali blíž a začali střílet. Shepard zachovával chladnou hlavu, s Gethy už nějakou tu chvíli bojoval a naučil se trochu předvídat jejich chování, navíc měl na své straně technické experty a biotické válečníky. Liara chytila dotěrné Skokany v gravitačním poli a potom je pistolí jednoho po druhém zlikvidovala. Nyní se všichni mohli soustředit na zástup mechanických vojáků, kteří se je pokoušeli zlikvidovat.

Bez Skokanů, kteří by odváděli pozornost nepřítele, byl pro Gethy boj ztracen. Trvalo to jen několik vteřin, než se z robotických vojáků staly trosky provrtané kulkami, roztrhané biotickou energií, a spálené elektromagnetickým pulzem. Pokud se tyhle věci opravdu na Noverii dostaly v kontejnerech, které si Benezia přivezla s sebou, pak se dalo čekat, že venku bude Gethů o hodně víc. Shepard vlezl za volant jediného vozidla v garáži. Když se jeho druhové v transportéru usadili, šlápl na plyn a vyrazil k Vrcholu 15, přímo vstříc oslepujícímu blizardu.

* * *

><p>Cesta na Vrchol 15 byla šílená. Kromě sněhové bouře, doprovázené silným větrem, který klidně mohl vozidlo shodit do propasti, dělaly Shepardovi problémy i zástupy Gethů, kteří se na napůl zaváté silnici zabarikádovali. Jakoby situace nebyla už tak dost obtížná, v řadách nepřátel se objevily dokonce i palposty. Shepard nemohl dělat nic jiného, než zuřivě kličkovat ve spršce raket a plasmových bomb a nenechat se zasáhnout, což ovšem s neohrabaným transportérem Grizzly nebylo vůbec snadné. Místy byl odpor tak silný, že nebyla jiná možnost než se stáhnout a za ubohé viditelnosti Gethy zlikvidovat zdálky. Díky Garrově přesné mušce se nakonec Shepardovi podařilo dostat se přes gethskou obranu, přesto to byl zatím jeden z nejlítějších bojů, který kdy zažil. Trvalo to asi půl hodiny, než se Shepard konečně dostal s vozidlem na dohled Vrcholu 15. Bylo to masivní vědecké zařízení, kde probíhaly různé experimenty a výzkumy, o jejichž legalitě se dalo diskutovat. Pokud byl obsazen gethskými jednotkami, vzhledem k velikosti celého zařízení to znamenalo vážný problém, neboť těch strojů tam mohly být stovky.<p>

Shepard nechal vozidlo před vjezdem do garáží a s puškou vešel do prostor Vrcholu 15. Kaidan a Liara šli těsně za ním, Garrus šel jako poslední a hlídal jim záda. Vnitřek zařízení vypadal jako po těžké bitvě. V garáži se válely pokroucené kusy plechu z rozmetaných vozidel a vytrhaná elektroinstalace, na několika místech hořelo. Shepard skočil do krytu, když zaslechl známý bzukot. Gethové věděli, že na svém území mají vetřelce, a pročesávali okolí. Shepard a jeho společníci na ně zaútočili a udělali s nimi krátký proces.

V interkomu se ozval syntetický ženský hlas. „Upozornění: Veškerá zařízení na Vrcholu 15 těžce poškozena. Potvrzena přítomnost biologicky nebezpečného materiálu v prostorách zařízení. Uživatelské rozhraní virtuální inteligence mimo provoz."

Téměř veškerá technologie byla v téhle době více či méně závislá na podpoře virtuálních inteligencí. Fakt, že místní VI byla mimo provoz, nebyl zrovna vítanou zprávou. Podle teploty uvnitř Vrcholu 15 bylo jasné, že podpora života byla mimo provoz, stejně tak jako hlavní zdroj energie. První věc, kterou museli udělat, bylo znovu zprovoznit místní VI a nejdůležitější systémy. Shepard si prohlížel rozsah poškození, když se svými druhy procházel chodbami zařízení. Po cestě narazili na dvojici automatických děl, ta však byla namířena směrem do hloubi zařízení. Vypadalo to, že zdejší se snažili zabránit nejen tomu, aby se k nim nepřítel dostal, ale zároveň nechtěli dovolit, aby se jejich spolupracovníci dostali ven. Shepard se začal cítit nepříjemně. Tady něco bylo špatně, ale co?

Odpověď přišla za pár minut. V jedné z obzvláště poškozených sekcí zařízení, kam se dokonce zvenku dostal i sníh, právě Shepardův tým zlikvidoval další gethský zátaras a chystal se pokračovat hlouběji do útrob Vrcholu 15, když se najednou se všech stran začaly ozývat nějaké zvuky. Shepard nařídil svým lidem, aby byli ve střehu, a zaposlouchal se do těch zvuků. Připomínaly zvuky kroků, ale znělo to, jako by jich bylo několik tisíc, a pomalu se přibližovaly. Zvuk kroků postupně sílil čím dál víc. Pojednou bez varování odpadl kryt ventilace a ven se začaly valit tucty malých čtyřnohých insektoidních stvoření. Téměř okamžitě se začaly vrhat na Sheparda a jeho druhy, jako by cítily jídlo. Velitel okamžitě na ohyzdné tvory začal střílet a ostatní se k němu přidali. Těch malých brouků však bylo strašně moc a začali se k bránícím se ozbrojencům dostávat až nebezpečně blízko. Kaidan zanadával, když mu na holenním plátu začala syčet kyselina. Tohle bylo každým okamžikem horší. Zuřivá střelba trvala ještě několik minut, než se zelení brouci konečně začali stahovat. Boji o život však ještě nebyl konec. Jakoby odnikud se objevila trojice podobných broukům podobných tvorů. Nebyli sice pořádně vidět, neboť se ještě napůl schovávali ve stínech, ale byli o hodně větší, než ta stvoření předtím. Garrus si jich všiml jako první a hodil proti nim dvojici granátů. Ozvala se mohutná exploze, která všechny tři tvory zahalila.

Shepard se k mrtvým broukům pomalu přibližoval s připravenou zbraní, Garrus, Liara a Kaidan šli těsně za ním. Když však k roztrhaným tělům přišel dost blízko, naprosto ztuhnul. Před očima se mu objevil obraz zrůdy z Cerberovy základny na Nepheronu. Rachni? Tady na Noverii? Všechno mu najednou začínalo dávat smysl. Už v Port Hanshanu slyšel pár lidí mluvit o nějakých potížích na Vrcholu 15, a tohle muselo být ono. Další zpackaný vědecký experiment. _Někteří lidi se fakt nikdy nepoučí_. Napadlo ho, že po takovéhle katastrofě mohla být Benezia již mrtvá, nehodlal však dělat předčasné závěry. Navíc, pokud by se Rachni dostaly pryč z Noverie, znamenalo by to obrovský průšvih. Nikdo nestál o další válku s tímto smrtícím nepřítelem. Shepard přestal zkoumat těla rachnijských válečníků a vydal se hlouběji do prostor Vrcholu 15.

* * *

><p>Matné světlo zářivek ozařovalo vnitřek vlaku, který právě uháněl tunelem. Cílem byla stanice Průrva, komplex laboratoří, pronajatých firmou Binary Helix, kde se měla nacházet i Matriarcha Benezia. Shepard vyčerpaně seděl na sedadle a nin neříkal, jeho druhové na tom nebyli o nic lépe. Od té doby, co vstoupili do Vrcholu 15, tak jen uháněli chodbami zařízení a stříleli po všem, co jim stálo v cestě. Podařilo se jim však opravit Miru, místní VI, a alespoň částečně zprovoznit systémy zařízení, včetně podpory života a reaktoru, samozřejmě celou dobu byli pod palbou Gethů a útoky rachnijských válečníků. Od Miry se velitel také dozvěděl, kde je Benezia, a dokonce i k čemu tady vlastně došlo. Rachni se nějakým způsobem povedlo uniknout z laboratoří s nejvyšším stupněm zabezpečení a rozšířily se téměř po celém komplexu. Byl vyhlášen Kód Omega, což podle Miry bylo vážné narušení bezpečnosti znamenající, že nikdo nesměl pryč, dokud se uvnitř všechno nevyřeší. <em>Vše pro to, aby nic nevyplulo na povrch<em>, ušklíbl se Shepard.

Trvalo to jen pár minut, než vlak dorazil do stanice Průrva. Přestože přímo tady došlo k selhání karantény, tak to tu bylo překvapivě v lepším stavu než těžce poškozená Hlavní stanice, odkud Shepard se svými lidmi vyjel. Nouzová bezpečnostní opatření však byla stále v účinnosti, neboť veškerý přístup do laboratoří byl zablokován. Museli najít jinou cestu.

Jediné aktivní dveře vedly do malé místnosti s dvojicí výtahů, jen jeden však fungoval. Byla to jediná cesta, kudy se dalo jít, takže Shepardův tým do výtahu nastoupil. Výtah je vysadil o pár pater výš, přímo před hlavně několika málo vojáků. Nakonec tady přece jen někdo přežil.

Obránci byli viditelně strhaní. Jejich velitel jim nařídíl, aby sklonili zbraně, a udělal pár kroků k nově příchozím. „Kapitán Jasper Ventralis. Omlouvám se za to přivítání, nebyli jsme si jistý, co z toho výtahu vyleze."

Garrus se zamračil. „Počkat, tyhle potvory umí používat stroje?"

„Co já vim, mě už tady nic nepřekvapí." Pokrčil Ventralis rameny. „Podivejte, vidim na vás jen dvě nohy a to mi stačí, abych vás nezastřelil, ale zajímalo by mě, kdo jste."

„Poručík velitel Shepard, námořnictvo Aliance. Přišli jsme z Hanshanu." Odpověděl Shepard. Nedalo se to považovat za úplnou lež, i když ten kapitán byl zjevně spojenec, nemusel vědět všechno.

Kapitán se uchechtl. „To jsem nevěděl, že žokejové z vesmíru si rádi špiněj boty." Potom však zvážněl. „Ty brouci obsadili superlaboratoře už asi před tejdnem. Ven se dostal jenom Han Olar a tak trochu mu z toho hráblo. O tom, že se stal průser, jsem se dozvěděl, až když mi tyhle svině vlezly do velína. Za ten tejden jsme přišli asi o polovinu mužů, když jsme se snažili chránit civilisty. Výkonnej výbor sem před pár dny poslal nějakou Asarijku, aby tady ten bordel trochu uklidila. Šla přímo do superlaboratoří, od tý doby o ní nevím."

„Jste si jistý, že tam pořád je?" Ptal se Shepard.

„Copak já-" Ventralis zmlknul, když zaslechl známé skučení rachnijských bojovníků, a rychle sáhl pro pušku. „Kurva! Obsaďte ten perimetr, nesměj se přes nás dostat!" Mříž na podlaze u stěny vylétla vzhůru a ven vyskočili dva válečníci Rachni. Proti půl tuctu pušek však neměli téměř žádnou šanci. Sprška střel je proděravěla tak rychle, že ani nestačili zareagovat.

Ventralis přešel k jednomu z mrtvých brouků a střelil do něj zbytečnou dávku z milosti. „Parchanti zasraný. Dokonce i zvířata se časem naučí nestrkat rypák tam, kde přes něj dostanou." Zavrčel vztekle. Potom vykročil k veliteli a vytáhl z kapsy malou kartu. „Jestli hledáte tu Asarijku, tak hned poblíž transportu je výtah do superlaboratoří. Tahle karta by ho měla odemknout. Hodně štěstí." Shepard přikývl a vzal si kartu s kódem. Benezia se nacházela v superlaboratořích, zrovna tam, odkud Rachni unikly. Museli se tam vydat dřív, než bylo pozdě.

Když Shepard a jeho druhové vystoupili z výtahu do ústředí superlaboratoří, čekal na ně obraz naprosté zkázy. Téměř veškeré vybavení bylo zničeno a všude se válely zohavené mrtvoly. U jednoho z těl klečel rachnijský válečník, který se na vetřelce okamžitě vrhl se zuřivým skřekem. Smršť kulek ho zabila dřív, než se dostal příliš blízko. Velitel zaslechl zalapání po dechu a spatřil staršího muže, který seděl zády k převrácenému stolu a masivně krvácel z hluboké rány na boku.

Shepard poklekl k raněnému muži a chystal se mu dát dávku medigelu, muž ji však odmítl. „Pro mě už je příliš pozdě, mladý muži." Řekl muž s těžkým ruským přízvukem. „Poslouchejte mě, jestli naši chybu okamžitě nenapravíme, tak zemřou tisíce lidí, rozumíte?"

„Matriarcha Benezia, je tady?" Zeptal se Shepard.

„Nevím vůbec, o kom to vlastně mluvíte, ale to teď není důležité!" Procedil umírající muž skrz zaťaté zuby. „Poslouchejte, jsem Jaroslav Tartakovskij, vedoucí zdejšího výzkumu…"

„Přejděte rovnou k věci, Tartakovský." Řekl Shepard důrazně. „Co jste tady vyváděli?"

Tartakovskij zavrčel bolestí a začal líčit, k čemu v laboratořích vlastně došlo. Binary Helix prý někde našlo tisíce let starou opuštěnou loď. Byla to loď rachni, a na palubě se nacházely tisícovky vajíček v kryogenní stázi. Jedno z nich přežilo, v laboratořích se z něj však během zkoumání vyklubala rachnijská královna. Lidé z Binary Helix se toho rozhodli využít a plánovali Rachni masově klonovat. Výsledkem měla být nejsilnější armáda, kterou kdy svět spatřil. Všechno se ale zvrtlo, když vědci oddělili mláďata Rachni od jejich matky v domnění, že je pak dokážou vychovat k poslušnosti, což se však ukázalo jako osudová chyba. Tartakovskij vysvětloval, že bez matky, která by utvářela jejich mysl, by nebyli mladí Rachni nic víc než zvířata. Nakonec překonali bezpečnostní opatření laboratoří a začali se roztahovat po Vrcholu 15, přitom zabíjeli vše, co se jim dostalo do cesty.

Tartakovskému již docházely síly. Kvůli velké ztrátě krve byl ve tváři nepřirozeně bledý. „Rachni jsou inteligentní druh, ale ti z laboratoří se už nedají zachránit…musíme je zlikvidovat neutronovým pulsem." Umírající muž sáhl třesoucí se rukou do kapsy u laboratorního pláště a vytáhl malý čip. „Tahle…věc obsahuje kód pro spuštění neutronového čištění…vložte ho do hlavního terminálu a Mira…se už postará…o…zbytek…až bude spuštěn odpočet…vypadněte odtud co nejrychleji můžete…" Tartakovskij obrátil oči vzhůru a hlava mu klesla k jedné straně, když se mu zastavilo srdce.

Shepard si vzal od mrtvého Tartakovského čip s kódem a přešel k hlavnímu terminálu. Terminál se nacházel u velkého okna, ze kterého bylo vidět do velkého prostoru, rozděleného na několik dílčích laboratoří. Velitel se zarazil, když spatřil, kolik jedinců Rachni se tam pohybovalo, stovky, možná i tisíce. Zhluboka se nadechl a vsunul čip do jednoho ze slotů. Vzápětí se ozval hlas VI „Ověřuji. Lokální spuštění kódu Omega potvrzeno. Čištění neutronovým pulsem zahájeno za dvě minuty." Jakoby věděli, co se děje, rachnijští válečníci se otočili a začali si razit cestu přímo do velína. Bylo načase odsud zmizet. Shepard, Garrus, Liara a Kaidan se dostali do výtahu v okamžiku, kdy se ventilací do velína vevalily desítky Rachni. Dveře se s tupým bouchnutím uzavřely a výtah vystřelil vzhůru, do bezpečí.

* * *

><p>„Sorry, Sheparde. Měli jsme rozkazy od Benezie."<p>

Shepard se chvěl zadržovaným vztekem, když před sebou viděl šest pušek, namířených na něj a jeho tým. Ventralis mu lhal. Přijímal rozkazy od Benezie a navedl Sheparda na falešnou stopu v domnění, že se ze superlaboratoří nedostane živý…a Shepard mu tu lež uvěřil. Nyní se však musel soustředit, aby se z této zdánlivě bezvýchodné situace dostal živý, jinak by už neměl příležitost proklínat se za svou vlastní hloupost.

„Sejměte je!" Zařval Ventralis.

Shepard se rozhodl použít trik s bublinovou bariérou, aby ochránil svůj tým před úvodní salvou a dal jim šanci opětovat palbu. Ventralis a dva z jeho mužů však najednou odlétli téměř až na konec místnosti. Tentokrát to byl Kaidan, kdo převzal iniciativu. Zbylí tři vojáci na něj okamžitě začali střílet a neveřícně zírali, když se střely neškodně odrazily od jeho biotické bariéry. Shepard ani na okamžik nezaváhal a využil výhodu, kterou mu Kaidan poskytl svým nečekaným útokem. Zbývajíci tři vojáci, kteří se pokoušeli bojovat, padli za oběť soustředěné palbě. Na konci místnosti se Ventralis a poslední dva vojíni s namáhou zvedali, zraněni při tvrdém nárazu do zdi. Ozvala se série výstřelů a Ventralis se zděšením sledoval, jak jeho poslední dva muži klesli mrtví k zemi. Pokoušel se utéct pryč, ale nedostal k tomu příležitost, když ho zabila rána z Garrovy pušky.

Shepard se nehodlal zastavit, Benezia musela ještě být někde ve stanici Průrva, a jediný způsob, jak ji najít, bylo prohledat každou místnost, která se zde nacházela. Shepardovo družstvo začalo prohledávat jednu místnost po druhé a zůstávalo ve střehu, kdyby se někdo opět rozhodl je přepadnout. Pátrání zabralo několik minut, nebylo však bezvýsledné. Benezii našli v hlavní laboratoři, u jedné z velkých komor, ve které bylo něco velkého, dost možná královna Rachni. Vypadalo to, že Matriarcha je zde sama, Shepard si však pamatoval, jak naletěl Ventralisovi, a další podobnou chybu nehodlal udělat. Benezia si zjevně nevšímala čtveřice pušek, které na ni najednou mířily.

„Nevíte, jak je to krásné být matkou." Promluvila Benezia a nespustila přitom oči z královny. Její hlas byl téměř nelidsky klidný. „Ve stvoření je síla. Utvářet život, obrátit jej ke štěstí či zoufalství. Její děti měly být naše, vychované k tomu, aby lovily a zabíjely Sarenovy nepřátele." Asarijská matriarcha vykročila směrem k vetřelcům, kteří měli konečně šanci si ji pořádně prohlédnout. Dlouhé černé šaty, kápě přes hlavu a tvář s ostrými rysy, prosta jakýchkoli emocí. Benezia si prohlédla nezvané hosty a upřela svůj pohled na svou dceru. „Nenechám se ovládnout sentimentem, ať už si přivedete kohokoli."

„Liara je tady kvůli sobě, ne kvůli mně ani nikomu jinýmu." Odvětil Shepard, pušku stále namířenou na hlavu matriarchy.

„Vážně? Co jsi tomu Člověku o mě řekla, Liaro?" Zeptala se Benezia s krutým úsměvem.

Liara cítila, jak se jí oči plní slzami. Nepoznávala osobu, která jí právě oslovila. Nezůstalo v ní nic, co by jí připomínalo její matku, ne tu, kterou si pamatovala. „Co jsem mu mohla říct, matko? Že jsi šílená? Zlá? Měla jsem mu říct, jak tě zabít? Co jsem…" Zadrhl se jí hlas. Liara poznala krutou pravdu; Benezia, její matka, už byla mrtvá, její místo zaujala Benezia, zrádkyně a nepřítel všech.

Benezia obrátila svou pozornost k Shepardovi. „Už jste někdy čelil asarijskému komandu? Pár Lidí již ano." Zeptala se, když se za ní seřadila hrstka asarijských bojovnic.

Shepard sevřel pušku ještě pevněji. „Nesnaž se mě zastrašit, Benezie. Vzdej se, nebo tě zastřelím."

„Tvoje troufalost nemůže zakrýt tvůj strach." Řekla Benezia a jasně modře se rozzářila, když odhodila čtveřici nepřátel proti stěně. „Zabijte je." Rozkázala svým následovnicím a sama zůstala stát na vyvýšené plošině, kde byla umístěna komora s královnou Rachni. Do laboratoře se nahrnulo ještě několik gethských pěšáků.

Shepard se s námahou postavil a rozhlédl se kolem sebe. Garrus už byl na nohou a střílel po Gethech a asarijských bojovnicích, které se dostaly příliš blízko. Liara a Kaidan byli také v pořádku, i když trochu otřesení. Situace ovšem moc příjemně nevypadala, stáli proti přesile a navíc ještě museli čelit asarijským komandům. Musel se rychle rozhodnout, jak se s touhle situací vypořádat. Nakonec nařídil Garrovi a Kaidanovi, aby se soustředili na gethské vojáky, zatímco se společně s Liarou postavil proti komandu. Asarijské válečnice, jakkoli obtížným soupeřem mohly být, byly překvapeny, že jejich nepřátelé se jim v boji téměř vyrovnají, zvláště když jedním z nich byl Člověk. Shepard sice proti Asarijkám bojoval s velkým nasazením, na Liaru ovšem neměl, ta si vedla naprosto famózně. Na druhé straně Garrus a Kaidan bez jakýchkoli problému kosili gethské pěšáky. Jak zuřivý boj pokračoval, odpor začal slábnout a Shepard se svými společníky stáhl počet nepřátel asi na polovinu.

Benezia s kamenným výrazem pozorovala, jak se řady jejích válečníků postupně ztenčovaly. Když padla poslední z asarijského komanda, zapojila se do bitvy. Kaidan s Garrem byli najednou pod palbou několika Gethů, kteří bez varování vtrhli do laboratoře. Shepard a Liara si útočící matriarchy všimli, až když je znovu hodila přes půl místnosti. Velitel zavrčel bolestí, když se opět zvedl ze země, a rozhlédl se kolem. Garrus s Kaidanem byli pod prudkou palbou gethských pěšáků a nemohli se hnout z místa. Liara už byla znovu na nohou a právě se vyhnula warpové kouli, kterou na ní hodila její matka. Museli Benezii nějak vyřadit z boje, protože by je dokázala všechny roztrhat na kusy úplně sama. Nemohl však dopustit, aby Gethové zabili Garra a Kaidana, kteří byli obklíčeni na druhém konci místnosti. Byla to zoufalá situace, a Sheparda napadlo jen jediné řešení.

„Kaidan s Garrem jsou obklíčený, běž jim pomoct Liaro! Zkusím nějak zaměstnat Benezii!" Křikl na Liaru. Tohle byla zatím ta nejšílenější věc, se kterou kdy přišel. Nemohl doufat ve výhru v boji s asarijskou matriarchou, šlo mu však jen o odlákání pozornosti, aby kolem ní mohla Liara proklouznout a pomoct druhé polovině týmu. Liara sice byla jeho úmyslem naprosto šokovaná, ale jeho rozkaz poslechla a vyrazila ke Garrovi, který se s Kaidanem snažil odrazit dotírající Gethy.

Benezia si všimla své dcery, jak zdánlivě opouštěla bitvu, a chystala se mrštit s ní o zeď, něco ji však zasáhlo zboku. Otočila se a spatřila Člověka v šedé zbroji, zářícího jasně modrou aurou. _Shepard_. Ten ubožák si troufal vyzvat ji na souboj, a ona se nemohla dočkat, až ho zadupe do země. V místnosti se začalo blýskat, když se dva modře hořící plameny snažily spálit svého soupeře. Benezia vrhala na svého soupeře jednu biotickou vlnu za druhou a on jí oplácel stejnou mincí. Shepard si duelu zpočátku sice vedl obstojně, s každou další vteřinou se však na něm začalo projevovat rostoucí vyčerpání. Benezia naopak měla energie víc než dost a věděla, že její protivník pomalu slábne. Liara mezitím pomohla druhé polovině týmu probojovat se z obklíčení, pořád však nespustila z Sheparda oči. Ještě nikdy na vlastní oči nespatřila, že by se Člověk pustil do souboje s asarijskou matriarchou a dokázal se proti ní držet. Jejich duel však trval už skoro minutu, a Shepard si sahal na dno svých sil. Benezia to věděla. Vyhnula se jeho výpadu a naplno ho zasáhla biotickou vlnou. Shepard okamžik letěl vzduchem a s drtivou silou narazil do zdi. Jeho bezvládné tělo se sesulo k zemi.

Liara zděšeně pozorovala, jak Benezia mrštila s Shepardem o stěnu. Nevěděla, jestli je velitel naživu nebo mrtev, v každém případě jí nechtěla nechat se k němu přiblížit. Pustila se do souboje se svou matkou. Garrus a Kaidan mezitím likvidovali zbylé gethské jednotky. Biotický duel začal nanovo, tentokrát však byl rovnocennější. Benezia zcela ignorovala fakt, že bojuje s vlastní dcerou, chtěla svého protivníka vidět mrtvého. Těla soupeřů se doslova rozmazala rychlými pohyby. Dalších pár minut bylo přehlídkou nespočtu brutálních výpadů a biotických útoků. Liara bojovala nejlépe jak uměla, Benezia však byla daleko zkušenější bojovnicí.

Shepard se pomalu začal probírat a cítil, jak mu po hlavě teče krev. Nejdřív viděl jen sérii modrých záblesků. Jak se mu zrak postupně zaostřoval, rozpoznal Liaru, jak zuřivě bojuje se svoji matkou. Pokusil se postavit, ale ze souboje s matriarchou byl strašně zesláblý, navíc jeho levá paže ho odmítala poslouchat. Najednou zaslechl tupou ránu. Podíval se před sebe a ke svému zděšení spatřil, jak Benezia chytla Liaru pod krkem a přitlačila ji ke zdi. I na tu dálku slyšel její slova. „Vybrala sis špatnou stranu, Liaro, a za to teď zaplatíš!" Shepard cítil zuřivost a zároveň bezmoc. Benezia se chystala zabít Liaru, a on tomu nemohl nijak zabránit, což ho rozzuřilo ještě víc. V ten moment se stalo něco neuvěřitelného: Čas se najednou doslova zastavil a Shepard cítil, jak ho obklopuje známá aura biotické energie. Vzdálenost mezi ním a Benezií během okamžiku úplně zmizela a on ucítil náraz. Obraz matriarchy letící vstříc skleněné stěně komory bylo to poslední, co viděl, než ztratil vědomí.

* * *

><p>Uběhlo několik minut. Liara seděla u velitelova nehybného těla, zatímco zvuky boje kolem ní zvolna utichaly. Benezia ležela opodál a vůbec se nehýbala. Liara věděla, že by měla pomoct Garrovi a Kaidanovi, kteří mezitím ještě vyklízeli poničenou laboratoř od gethských pěšáků, nehodlala tam však Sheparda nechat samotného, ne když byl v bezvědomí. Každou chvíli mu kontrolovala životní funkce a hlídala Benezii. Netušila, jestli je její bývalá matka mrtvá, ale pokud by se znovu zvedla a zaútočila, chtěla být připravena bránit sebe i bezbranného velitele. To bylo to nejmenší, co pro něj Liara v tu chvíli mohla udělat. Nechápala, jak to dokázal, ale Shepard jí znovu zachránil život.<p>

Střelba ustala, když Kaidan s Garrem zničili posledního z mechanických vojáků. Oba dva se vyřítili na plošinu u komory s rachnijskou královnou a spatřili Liaru, jak klečela u Sheparda, ležícího bez hnutí na zemi. Kaidan nechal Garra stát opodál a poklekl k veliteli. Liara ho sledovala, jak otevřel velitelovi chránič levého předloktí, aby mu injekcí do těla vpravil nějakou namodralou tekutinu.

„Je to jen stimulant, to aby se trochu probral." Vysvětloval Kaidan. „Po tom jeho souboji s Benezií ho bude potřebovat."

Netrvalo to dlouho, než Shepard otevřel oči. Pomalu se posadil a zavrčel bolestí, veškeré svaly v jeho těle hlasitě protestovaly. „Co se stalo?" Zeptal se slabým hlasem, pořád byl ještě dezorientovaný. Pokusil se pohnout levou rukou. Bolelo to, hodně, musel mít vykloubené rameno.

„Biotický výpad." Odpověděla Liara. Kaidanovi překvapením spadla čelist, když to slyšel. Shepard se mu nemohl divit, byla to jedna z nejsmrtelnějších, ale také nejnáročnějších biotických schopností vůbec. Zvládnout biotický výpad vyžadovalo měsíce až roky intenzivního tréninku. Shepard jí zvládl hned na první pokus, i když sám nevěděl jak. „Jak se vám to povedlo?" Zeptala se ho Liara.

„Nemám tušení." Přiznal Shepard. Chtěl ještě něco dodat, přerušila ho však vlna biotické energie, která všechny srazila k zemi.

„Saren je nezastavitelný, nehodlám ho zklamat!" Benezia nebyla mrtvá, naopak jasně modře zářila a znovu se vrhla na Sheparda, se zřejmým cílem ho zabít. Shepard instinktivně sáhl pro pistoli, ta však byla pryč. V zoufalosti ignoroval ostrou bolest, vytáhl z pouzdra bojový nůž a vrhl se na Benezii, která již byla přímo u něj. Oba dva se do sebe zaklesli a svalili se na zem. Benezia nemohla v téhle pozici použít biotiku a zuřivě se zmítala ve snaze odzbrojit svého protivníka. Nikdo z Shepardových druhů nemohl nic dělat, kdyby začali střílet, mohli by zasáhnout velitele. Zuřivý boj trval ještě několik vteřin, dokud se neozval bolestivý výkřik. Benezia pustila svého soupeře a zírala na hlubokou ránu v její hrudi. Shepard se namáhavě postavil a sledoval, jak se do kamenné tváře umírající matriarchy najednou pomalu začal vracet cit. Když znovu promluvila, v jejím hlase bylo slyšet zoufalství.

„Musíte mě vyslechnout…pořád ve své mysli cítím Sarenovu přítomnost, ale…musím vám něco říct…než přijde můj čas…" Benezia sténala bolestí, ta však zjevně nebyla způsobena pouze jejím zraněním.

„Indoktrinace." Zašeptal Shepard. „Takže Shiala měla pravdu."

Benezia si prohlédla čtyři ozbrojené postavy. Když mezi nimi spatřila svoji dceru, do očí jí vyhrkly slzy. „Bylo to strašné, být uvězněna ve své vlastní mysli…a bezmocně sledovat, jak moje ruce mrzačí a vraždí…Chtěla jsem Sarena zastavit, odvrátit ho od cesty, která přinese zkázu bezpočtům životů…ale selhala jsem, a stala se loutkou v jeho rukou. Shiala…určitě vám řekla o Vládci, Sarenově lodi."

„Nepodobá se to ničemu, co jsem kdy viděl. Kde tu loď vzal?" Zeptal se Shepard.

„To nevím, ale díky němu dokáže Saren ovládat své následovníky." Vysvětlovala Benezia. „Poslouchejte…Saren mě sem poslal, abych našla pozici vysílače Mu, který se ztratil při výbuchu nedaleké hvězdy. Rachni však věděly, kde jej hledat, a protože jejich vzpomínky se předávají z generace na generaci, tahle královna byla klíčem." Ukázala za sebe, na monstrum uvězněné v komoře. „Musela jsem tu informaci vytáhnout z její mysli…násilím." Benezia svěsila zahanbeně hlavu. „Všechno, co se stalo, byla moje vina…protože jsem nebyla dost silná…"

Liara se zoufale snažila potlačit slzy. Poklekla k matce a zašeptala „Pořád to všechno můžeš napravit, matko. Dej nám ty souřadnice a my Sarena zastavíme."

Benezia vytáhla malý disk a vtiskla jej Liaře do ruky. „Souřadnice k vysílači Mu jsou na tomhle datadisku, vemte si ho. Bez něj se k Převaděči nikdy nedostanete včas."

„Vysílač Mu může vést do několika hvězdných systémů. Jestli máme ten Převaděč najít, musíme vědět, kam přesně se Saren hodlá vydat." Řekl Shepard, když mu Liara podával datadisk.

„To mi Saren neřekl, ale vy to musíte zjistit dřív, než bude pozdě. Poslala jsem mu ty souřadnice ještě než jste sem přišli." Benezia se rozkašlala a z úst jí začala vytékat modrá krev.

Shepard k ní rychle poklekl a aktivoval svůj omni-nástroj. „Vydrž, máme medigel, ještě tě dokážeme…"

Benezia ho zarazila. „Ne! Pro mě je už pozdě…už nikdy nebudu tím, kým jsem bývala…"

Liara už to nemohla vydržet. Vrhla se na Benezii a téměř křečovitě ji objala. „Mami, ne! Tohle mi nemůžeš udělat!" Vykřikla zoufale.

„Není jiné cesty…Mrzí mě to, Liaro. Odpusť mi…prosím…" Zašeptala Benezia a objala svou dceru, která už nedokázala zadržet slzy a začala tiše vzlykat. „Mám tě ráda."

„Já tebe taky, mami…a odpouštím ti." Špitla Liara a pevně svírala matku v náručí.

Benezia se z posledních sil zvedla a políbila Liaru na čelo. Po tváři jí stékaly slzy. „Jsem na tebe pyšná, Křidélko…vždy jsem byla…" Řekla, hlas tak slabý, že jí slyšela jen Liara samotná. Benezia zavřela oči a pomalu vydechla, naposledy ve svém dlouhém životě.

Liara opatrně položila Benezii na zem a zkřížila jí ruce na hrudi. Oči měla zarudlé od pláče. „Najdi klid v objetí Bohyně, matko." Zašeptala a políbila mrtvou matku na čelo. Už nijak nezadržovala slzy, které jí volně stékaly po tváři.

Shepard vzal Liaru kolem ramen. Sám zažil na vlastní kůži, jaké to je přijít o rodiče, a chtěl se pokusit ji uklidnit. K jeho překvapení ho Liara objala a znovu začala usedavě plakat. Shepard si nevšímal prudké bolesti v levém rameni a sevřel Liaru v náruči. „Mrzí mě to." Řekl potichu. Cítil se vinen kvůli smrti Benezie, neboť to byl právě on, kdo jí v souboji vrazil nůž do srdce. Došlo mu, že od začátku věděl, že to všechno dopadne takhle, ale doufal, že se tomu dokáže vyhnout. Benezia byla dalším životem, který Saren zničil. Shepard přísahal, že ho zabije, že ho nechá trpět za všechny, kteří jeho vinou zahynuli. Dál objímal vzlykající Liaru, která se ho pevně držela, zatímco Garrus si pro sebe odříkával turiánskou modlitbu za zemřelé. Kaidan jen beze slov hleděl do země.

Ticho najednou přerušil řev rachnijské královny. Garrus a Kaidan poděšeně couvli a namířili zbraně na komoru. Nikdo si nevšiml, že matriarcha znovu otevřela oči. „Tato…slouží jako náš…hlas…neumíme zpívat…ne v takto nízkých polohách…vaše melodie jsou…bezbarvé." Všichni byli překvapeni těžkopádností, s jakou Benezia promluvila. Což bylo ještě divnější, její hlas zněl, jako by měl nějakou ozvěnu. Shepard se rozhlédl a všiml si, že mrtvoly asarijských válečnic také hovořily.

„Melodie? Co to má bejt?" Zamumlal Garrus, zmaten tím, co se dělo.

„Vaše mluva je podivná…fádní. Nedokáže zabarvit vzduch. Když my mluvíme, hýbe se celý svět." Odpověděla Benezia. Hlas byl její, ale ony věty patřily někomu jinému. To bylo už víc než jen podivné, stejně jako fakt, že ostatní mrtvoly mluvily totéž co ona.

„S kým to tu vlastně mluvím?" Otázal se Shepard. Stále ještě držel Liaru v náručí.

„My jsme matkou, zpíváme za ty, jenž se už nikdy nevrátí, za ty, jež jste považovali za umlčené. My jsme Rachni." Nyní to všechno bylo jasné. Byla to královna sama, se kterou právě mluvili. Nebyla to žádná divoká zrůda, jak se o Rachni říkávalo, byl to skutečně rozumný tvor.

„Jak…jak mluvíš skrz ně?" Otázal se Kaidan.

„Náš druh zpívá skrze doteky myšlenek. Taháme za nitky a ten druhý rozumí. Tato je příliš slabá, aby mohla odporovat." Promluvila královna. „Má barvy, pro které nemáme jmen. Ale již spěje ke svému konci. Její hudba je hořká i sladká zároveň. Je to nádherné." Tohle byl zcela určitě ten nejpodivnější rozhovor, který kdy Shepard s někým vedl. „Vy však nejste v souladu s těmi, kteří se nás snažili ovládnout." Shepard si vzpomněl na Tartakovského, který mu prozradil, co zdejší vědci plánovali.

„Po cestě jsme narazili na spoustu Rachni, kteří se pokoušeli všechny zabít. To mi vysvětli."

„Ti muži s jehlami, vzali nám naše děti, chtěli je změnit na válečná monstra, pařáty bez vlastních písní." Královna nyní zněla téměř pobouřeně. „Děti budou znát jen strach, když k nim nikdo nezpívá. Naši mladí byli spokojeni s tichem, ticho jim roztříštilo jejich mysl!" Tartakovskij měl pravdu. Mladí Rachni bez matky, která by byla poblíž, naprosto zešíleli a proto začali zabíjet. Dávalo to smysl.

Královna znovu promluvila. „Než odejdete, jsme přímo tady, před vámi. Co zapějete? Propustíte nás? Nebo máme znovu upadnout v zapomnění?" Shepard byl postaven před těžké rozhodnutí. Rachni kdysi bývali smrtícím nepřítelem, kterého dokázali porazit až Krogani, zabít ji se zdálo správnou volbou. Tahle královna však byla poslední svého druhu. Prakticky to znamenalo volit mezi hrozbou války a vyhlazením celé rasy.

„Rachni byli hrozbou pro galaxii, Sheparde." Ozval se Garrus. „Vidíte ty nádrže? Jsou naplněný kyselinou, jestli se vymkne kontrole, tak jí rozpustí."

Liara se pustila Sheparda, i když ne úplně. Nelíbilo se jí, kam se tahle debata ubírá. „Udělali jsme chybu! Nechali jsme Krogany zajít příliš daleko, tohle je naše šance, jak to napravit. Tahle královna nám nic neudělala!" Odpověděla ostře a hlas se jí třásl.

„Na tom něco je, veliteli. Jestli ji zabijeme, tak spácháme genocidu!" Řekl Kaidan.

Shepard pomalu vstal a přešel k ovládací konzoli komory. Měl jen dvě možnosti s nedozírnými následky, jestli byla nějaká jiná alternativa, tak ji neviděl. Pořádně si královnu prohlédl. Podobala se rachnijskému vojákovi, byla však daleko větší a kolem hlavy měla útvar podobný límci. Navzdory své velikosti se krčila v rohu komory, téměř jakoby měla strach. „Jestli tě odsud pustím, budeš zase útočit na ostatní rasy?" Zeptal se chladně.

„Ne!" Vykřikla královna. „My…já se nepamatuji, co se stalo ve válce. Jediné, co jsme slyšeli, byl nesoulad, písně barvy tmavých stínů, chmurný žlutý tón, umlčující ostatní zpěváky. Našli bychom si skryté místo, pryč od ostatních, kde bychom učili naše děti harmonii. Pokud by porozuměli, možná bychom se vrátili."

Shepard byl v pozici, kdy na jeho rozhodnutí závisela existence celého druhu a každé rozhodnutí mohlo teoreticky být fatální chybou. Měl stovky důvodů královně nevěřit, žádný z nich však nebyl dost dobrý na to, aby ospravedlnil vyvraždění rozumné rasy. Shepard frustrovaně udeřil pěstí do skleněné stěny. Královna se k jeho úžasu lekla a ještě víc se vmáčkla do kouta. Co když mluvila pravdu? Co když Rachnijské války nebyly jen o obraně galaxie před krvežíznivými monstry? Mohlo v tom být i něco víc. Shepard se zhluboka nadechl a jeho ruka se vznášela nad ovládacím panelem. Rozhodl se. „Dělám to jen proto, že jsi poslední svýho druhu." Řekl tiše. „Nenech mě, abych toho litoval." _Genocidu si na svůj krk nevezmu_. Shepard stiskl tlačítko. Komora s královnou vyjela nahoru a otočila se k výstupní rouře.

Královna se otočila na Sheparda a zvolna přistoupila ke skleněné stěně jejího bývalého vězení. „Nikdy nezapomeneme…naše děti si budou navždy pamatovat tvoje odpuštění, a šanci začít znovu…nezapomeneme." Hlas pomalu odezněl, když královna zmizela v potrubí.

„Jenom doufám, že toho nebudem litovat." Zabručel Garrus.

„Nejseš sám." Prohodil Shepard. „Vracíme se na loď. Kaidane, vem Benezii. Zaslouží si vrátit se mezi svoje lidi." Řekl suše a šel si vzít své zbraně, které předtím ztratil v bitvě. Kaidan vzal mrtvou matriarchu do náruče a pomalu vykročil k východu z laboratoře, doprovázen Garrem, který pro jistotu měl v rukou pistoli. Shepard jemně vzal Liaru za ruku a gestem jí naznačil, že by měli jít. Liara mu beze slova položila hlavu na rameno. Smrt Benezie jí hodně ranila, ale už neplakala, přestože oči měla stále zvlhlé slzami. Oba dva zvolna opustili laboratoř, aniž by se ohlédli.

* * *

><p><em>Tahle kapitola se protáhla o hodně víc než jsem čekal...Už mám po zkouškách, zaplaťpánbůh, nevyšlo to úplně podle mých představ, ale mohlo být hůř. Teď už se konečně můžu plně věnovat psaní, vedle dalších věcí.<em>

_Co se téhle kapitoly týče, nejsem si moc jistý výsledkem. Několikrát jsem se u toho totiž zablokoval a nevěděl, jak dál :-( Souběžně s tímhle ještě pracuju na anglickém překladu, místy je to docela oříšek to překládat. Snad se mi to povede dotáhnout do konce._

_Jinak na závěr děkuju všem čtenářům a přijímám jakékoli postřehy, výtky, připomínky i návrhy ;-)_


	19. XVIII Tajná schůzka

_SSV Normandie, systém Pax, mlhovina Koňská hlava_

„Teď zůstaňte v klidu, veliteli, bude to jenom-"

„KURVA!" Shepard zařval bolestí, když mu Chakwasová nahodila zpět vykloubené rameno. Kromě nich dvou byla na ošetřovně jen Ashley, která už beze zbroje seděla na lůžku. Shepardův výkřik ji sice vylekal, ale přesto se začala uculovat při pohledu na doktorku, která na velitelovi uplatňovala svou kvalifikaci.

„Krucinál, nemohla ste mě aspoň varovat?" Procedil Shepard skrz zaťaté tuby a mnul si rameno.

Ashley se zazubila. „Snad vám odteď bude jasný, proč se ošetřovně vyhýbám obloukem, kapitáne." Řekla škádlivě.

Chakwasová po ní střelila pohledem. „Doporučuji vám zdržet se podobných komentářů, náčelnice. Příště bych vás klidně mohla léčit třeba bez anestetik, abyste měla pořádný důvod se ošetřovně vyhýbat."

„Už držím hubu, madam."

Doktorka opět obrátila svou pozornost k Shepardovi. „A co se týče vás, veliteli, musím vás požádat, abyste se šetřil. Mám sice ve svém oboru dlouholetou praxi, ale zázraky nesvedu, takže bych ocenila, kdybyste se tolik nevystavoval možnosti zranění." Řekla Chakwasová, když velitele vycpávala dávkami medigelu a hojících stimulantů. Potom ještě dodala žertem „Vy byste sem pak nemusel tak často chodit a já bych měla méně práce i obtížných pacientů."

Ashley se nad vtípkem doktorky okamžitě rozesmála, rychle jí však umlčela bolest způsobená zlomenými žebry. Chakwasová si všimla, jak náčelnice zkřivila ústa bolestí. „Nesluší se to, ale měla bych říct, že vám to patří, Williamsová." Řekla s úšklebkem. „Tím obtížným pacientem jsem mimochodem myslela i vás, to abychom si rozuměli."

Ashley neodpověděla, jen se usmívala a kroutila hlavou, Shepardovi však do smíchu příliš nebylo. Z akce na Noverii byl dost pomlácený a byl rád, že už odtamtud vypadli, nemohl však vůbec přestat myslet na to, co se tam stalo. Klonované Rachni, havárie v laboratořích, indoktrinovaná matriarcha, to všechno se Shepardovi honilo hlavou, zatímco ho doktorka ošetřovala. Benezia byla jednou z vůdkyň svého lidu, inteligentní osobnost a zároveň velice silná bojovnice, přesto však nedokázala odolat Indoktrinaci a stala se z ní loutka v rukou toho, koho se předtím snažila zastavit. Při pomyšlení na Benezii Shepard opět pocítil nutkání do něčeho udeřit, měl na sebe vztek, že jí nedokázal zachránit. Skutečnost, že to byl právě on, kdo Benezii vrazil nůž do srdce a připravil tím Liaru o matku, to všechno ještě zhoršovala. Věděl, že její smrt byla nevyhnutelná, nijak ho to ale neuklidnilo. Jako když někdo otočí list v knize, tak se mu vybavila konfrontace s rachnijskou královnou. Pořád si nebyl jistý, jestli to bylo správné rozhodnutí ji propustit, možnosti však byly už předem jasně dány, buď to, anebo zabití a tím pádem i likvidace celé rasy. Pro Sheparda to však nebyl jediný důvod, proč se rozhodl královnu pustit. Ten tvor s ním mluvil, a Shepard neměl pocit, že by mu královna lhala, už podle toho, jak se v té komoře krčila, což by neodpovídalo údajně agresivní povaze Rachni. Vysvětlovat to Wrexovi ovšem byla jiná věc, věděl, že ten Krogan bude zuřit, až se to dozví.

Doktorka držela Sheparda na ošetřovně ještě pár minut, než ho konečně pustila. Shepard odešel do své kajuty, aby se hodinách strávených v těsné zbroji konečně převlékl do normální uniformy. Při té příležitosti také kontaktoval asarijskou radní; zasloužila si vědět pravdu o osudu Benezie. Radní byla šokovaná, že jedna z nejváženějších osobností jejího lidu byla zmanipulovaná a jednala proti své vlastní vůli. Bylo to pro ní dalším důkazem toho, jak nebezpečným nepřítelem Saren dokázal být. Asarijská radní velitele požádala, aby se zastavil na Citadele, když bude mít možnost. Chtěla, pokud možno v tajnosti, zařídit, aby se zesnulá matriarcha mohla vrátit ke svému lidu. Shepard tak nějak doufal, že to radní řekne; nebylo by to fér, označit Benezii za zrádkyni, navzdory všemu, co se stalo, zasloužila si vrátit se ke svým lidem.

Normandie již byla asi přes hodinu na cestě na Citadelu. Když si velitel vyřídil své záležitosti, svolal členy svého týmu do komunikační místnosti. Rozhodně bylo o čem diskutovat, nyní věděli, kam má Saren namířeno, teď šlo o to dohodnout se na dalším kroku. Shepard v rychlosti napsal hlášení z mise a poslal ho Radě, potom svižným krokem vyšel ze své kajuty. Ashley se k němu po cestě přidala a oba vystoupali po schodech na velitelskou palubu a vešli do komunikační místnosti. Členové týmu již seděli na svých místech a krátili si čekání povídáním si mezi sebou. Když Shepard vstoupil do místnosti, doprovázen náčelnicí Williamsovou, okamžitě zpozorněli. Velitel se rozhlédl po všech přítomných a všiml si, že někdo chybí. Židle, kde by za normálních okolností seděla Liara, byla prázdná. „Kde je doktorka T´Soni?" Zeptal se prostě.

Garrus si odkašlal a promluvil. „Je v nákladovým prostoru, Sheparde. Od okamžiku, co jsme vypadli z Noverie, seděla u těla Benezie a ani se nehnula. Nechal jsem jí tam, myslel jsem, že se bez ní tahle schůzka obejde." Turián si povzdechl a zakroutil hlavou. „Liara je na tom dost mizerně, možná byste za ní měl zajít."

Ashley pomalu přikývla. „Jo, slyšela jsem o tom. Chudák holka, koukat na to, jak její máma umírá, to muselo bolet." Náčelnice nyní zněla téměř soucitně, po jindy normální útočnosti vůči asarijské doktorce nebyla v jejím hlase ani stopa.

Shepard věděl že Garrus má pravdu. Musel si však přiznat, že teď neměl odvahu s ní mluvit, beztak si ani nebyl jistý, jestli ona by o to stála. „Liara teď potřebuje nějaký čas o samotě, aby se dala trochu dohromady. Promluvím si s ní později. Teď musíme něco prodiskutovat." Řekl nakonec a začal přecházet po místnosti. Členové týmu napjatě poslouchali, zatímco velitel mluvil o akci na Noverii a jejím výsledku. Od Sarenova podezřelého zájmu o aktivity společnosti Binary Helix přes kontakt s Rachni ve výzkumném zařízení Vrchol 15 až po konfrontaci s Benezií a posléze i rachnijskou královnou.

Jak se dalo čekat, Wrex byl rozladěn Shepardovým rozhodnutím královnu propustit, u Krogana ovšem něco takového znamenalo naprosté rozzuření. „SEŠ SNAD ÚPLNĚ BLBEJ, SHEPARDE?" Řval Wrex a rozčileně přecházel po místnosti. „Proč si tu svini nezabil? Uvědomuješ si, kolik mejch předků zařvalo, aby tyhle parchanty zadupali do země? Uvědomuješ si, žes právě rozhod vo tom, že jejich oběť byla k ničemu?" Všichni jen seděli na svých místech a neodvažovali se ani pípnout, zatímco Wrex láteřil a vršil kletby na Shepardovu hlavu. Věděli sice, jak přibližně vypadá kroganský hněv, tohle však bylo horší, než si dokázali představit. Kdyby Wrexe popadlo nechvalně proslulé "krvavé běsnění", asi by celou loď roztrhal na kusy.

„Drž sakra hubu a poslouchej mě, Wrexi!" Zařval Shepard. Naproti všemu očekávání rozzuřený Krogan zmlknul a ostře hleděl na velitele. Kdyby dokázal zabíjet pohledem, tak by z Sheparda nejspíš nic nezbylo. Shepard využil hrobového ticha a pokračoval „Za prvý, tahle královna neměla s rachnijskýma válkama nic společnýho, podle záznamů v laboratořích se vyklubala nedávno. Za druhý, Rachni si předávají vzpomínky z generace na generaci, a ta královna si z války nic nepamatovala. Jak si můžeme být jistý, že to v tý válce bylo tak, jak to známe my? Za třetí, ti válečníci Rachni, se kterýma jsme na Noverii bojovali, byli zpackaným vědeckým experimentem. Lidi tam zařvali proto, že vědci z Binary Helix se z Rachni snažili udělat živý zbraně, náboje do kanonů, a všechno přitom posrali. Královna nemohla za to, jak se to tam zvrtlo. A za čtvrtý, byla poslední svýho druhu, a já s genocidou nechci mít nic společnýho."

Wrex ho přerušil. „A jak můžeš vědět, že ta věc nekecala? Ty snad vidíš broukům do hlavy nebo co?" Zavrčel vztekle.

„Není to 'nějaká věc', Wrexi, na to vem jed." Odsekl Shepard. „Možná bys pochopil, kdybys tam byl. Tobě by se možná zdálo lepší ji zlikvidovat, já osobně ale radši budu mít vděčnýho spojence než zapřísáhlýho nepřítele."

Wrex jen chvíli stál na místě, výraz v obličeji naprosto nečitelný. Nakonec jen mávl rukou a sedl si na své místo. „Dělej jak myslíš, Sheparde, ale pamatuj si moje slova: Jednou tohohle budeš litovat. Až na nás ti bastardi zase vlítnou, tak Krogani zase za vás ten bordel uklidí, jako sme to udělali za Salariány." Zabručel nakvašeně. Shepardovo rozhodnutí se mu vůbec nelíbilo, to bylo jasné, ale nehodlal kvůli tomu dělat problémy, alespoň zatím ne.

Velitel si odkašlal a pokračoval. „Abych to tedy dopověděl, Benezia nám předala souřadnice vysílače Mu, než zemřela. Tenhle vysílač by nás s nejvyšší pravděpodobností měl zavíst k Převaděči."

„Takže teď uděláme co? Zaletíme k vysílači Mu?" Zeptala se Ashley.

„To by bylo k ničemu." Řekl Shepard a zamračil se. „Vysílač Mu se může pojit s tuctama jiných systémů, dokud nebudeme vědět, který z nich hledáme, tak jsme na mrtvým bodě. Teď nám zbývá jenom hledat další možný stopy a doufat, že Rada s něčím přijde." Velitel se zvedl ze židle a zvolna přešel ke komunikační konzoli. „Zatím budete mít volno, ale buďte připraveni, až bude třeba. Posádko, rozchod."

Komunikační místnost se začala zvolna vyprazdňovat, jak členové týmu odcházeli pryč. Shepard si všiml, jak byli rozčarovaní, obzvláště Wrex. Chápal to, i jeho samotného štvalo, že jejich tažení proti Sarenovi se takovým způsobem vleklo a že znovu trčí na jednom. _Ten turiánskej parchant je pořád o krok před náma_, pomyslel si hořce. Museli se zase pohnout. Shepard si stále pamatoval vize z majáku na Edenu Primě, a nehodlal Sarenovi dovolit, aby vztáhl svůj pařát na Převaděč.

„Veliteli, Rada právě obdržela hlášení z Noverie, chce s vámi okamžitě mluvit." Hlásil Joker přes interkom.

„Přepoj mi je sem, Jokere." Rozkázal Sheparde.

„Ano pane." Z konzole se zhmotnily holografické obrazy členů Rady, nyní všechny tři. Shepard doufal, že tahle rozmluva bude probíhat v klidu, bohužel byl velmi rychle vyveden z omylu, a to dřív, než stačil cokoli říct.

„Veliteli, co měl znamenat ten váš minulý výstřelek?" Vyštěkl radní Sparatus. „Jestli ještě jednou odpojíte komunikaci, když mluvíte s **námi**, tak ponesete následky! To, že jste první lidský Přízrak, ještě neznamená, že máte nějaká zvláštní privilegia, je vám to jasné, **agente**?"

Shepard se téměř neznatelně ušklíbl. _Některý věci se nezmění._ „Velice se omlouvám, radní, ale po misi, kde po mě a mých lidech střílelo tolik Gethů, že by to vydalo na celý prapor, a kde jsme se museli utkat s tisíce let starou, hnusnou myslící kytkou, která si dělala loutky ze všeho, co běhalo kolem, jsem prostě neměl žaludek na to mlčet, když někdo zpochybňuje moje správné rozhodnutí." Odpověděl s výsměšně předstíraným provinilým tónem.

„**My** rozhodujeme o tom, jaká jsou vaše rozhodnutí!" Zavrčel Sparatus.

Obyčejné podání hlášení se zvolna měnilo v otevřenou hádku. Shepard již měl na jazyku další kousavou poznámku, salariánský radní však zasáhl dřív, než jí vůbec mohl vyslovit. „To stačí, pánové! Vaše vzájemné antipatie si můžete vyříkat v jinou dobu. Právě teď musíme probrat něco daleko důležitějšího."

Asarijská radní si odkašlala a promluvila. „Četla jsem vaše hlášení z Noverie, veliteli. Je velmi podrobné, je zde ale jedna věc, kterou potřebuji, abyste nám objasnil. Je to pravda, že jste tam dole našel Rachni?"

Shepard již chtěl odpovědět, Sparatus ho však utnul. „A královnu jste pustil na svobodu! Uvědomujete si vůbec, co jste udělal, veliteli? Jak dlouho si myslíte, že to bude trvat, než znovu zamoří celou galaxii?" Zasyčel vztekle.

Shepard založil ruce na prsou, jeho zásoby trpělivosti se tenčily závratným tempem. „A co byste na mým místě udělal vy, Sparate?" Odsekl naštvaně. „Zplynoval ji a vyvraždil tím celou rasu? Nevím, jestli jste si to moje hlášení vůbec četl, ale tahle královna byla poslední svýho druhu, a já si genocidu na svůj krk nevemu, tím si…"

Salariánský radní zvedl ruku. „To stačí, argumentaci k vašemu rozhodnutí jsem již četl v tom vašem hlášení, není třeba to dále rozvádět, veliteli." Řekl neutrálně. „Vzhledem k okolnostem to bylo pochopitelné…"

Turiánský radní se na podíval, ve tváři výraz naprostého šoku. „Vy s ním souhlasíte, Valerne?" Vyhrkl nevěřícně.

„Nic takového jsem neřekl." Odpověděl salariánský radní podrážděně. „Jen jsem konstatoval, že velitelovo rozhodnutí bylo za daných okolností pochopitelné." Valern se ostře podíval na Sheparda. „Ovšem to nic nemění na skutečnosti, že vaše rozhodnutí bylo velmi riskantní. Pokud se ukáže být chybným, budete řádně konfrontován s následky, je vám to jasné, veliteli?"

„Naprosto, radní." Odpověděl Shepard.

„Pak to bude prozatím vše, budeme čekat na vaše další hlášení." Prohlásila asarijská radní. Všechny tři hologramy zmizely, čímž byla debata prozatím ukončena. Shepard v zamyšlení opustil komunikační místnost. Nemohl si nevšimnout, že s každou další 'schůzkou' se prohlubovaly rozdíly v uvažování mezi členy Rady. Valern byl kalkulativní a při úvahách vždy dával přednost logice, ostatně jako všichni Salariáni. Sparatus naproti tomu působil dojmem, že se na pozici radního vůbec nehodí. Byl vznětlivý, arogantní a co hůř, neměl rád Lidi, to bylo Shepardovi jasné už od jeho prvního setkání s Radou. Asarijská radní, jejíž jméno dosud neznal, se zdála být schopnou diplomatkou, chvílemi to však vypadalo, jako by její jedinou prací bylo držet Sparatovy nervy na uzdě. Dokud však měl Shepard jejich podporu, tak na tom nezáleželo. Velitel doufal, že jejich rozvědka přijde s nějakými informacemi, neboť právě teď už neměli žádné další stopy. Netušil, jak velký má vlastně Saren náskok, musel však mít také problémy, soudě podle toho, kolik svých jednotek vrhal na svého pronásledovatele, aby jej zastavil.

Jak Shepard v zamyšlení šel po schodech na palubu pro posádku, všiml si Kaidana, jak se opíral o stěnu u výtahu. Vypadal naštvaně, což na obvykle tak klidného muže jako on bylo nezvyklé. Shepard k němu pomalu přistoupil, aby si s ním promluvil. Na tak důležité misi, jako byla tahle, mohla sebemenší nesoustředěnost skončit katastrofou. „Děje se něco, poručíku?"

Alenko byl tak zabrán do vlastních myšlenek, že sebou trhl leknutím, když na něj velitel promluvil. Vlastně ho ani neviděl přicházet. „Pane. Co pro vás mohu udělat?"

„Všiml jsem si, jak se tváříte. Co je vám?"

Kaidan si povzdechl. „Mohu mluvit upřímně, pane?" Velitel jen beze slova přikývl. Kaidan okamžik mlčel, jako by si nebyl jist, jak začít. Pak promluvil. „Víte, veliteli, čím dýl jsem na týhle misi, tím víc jsem přesvědčenej o tom, že je tu něco špatně."

„Co tím myslíte?" Zeptal se Shepard trochu zmateně.

„Byl jsem u toho, když nám Anderson říkal o tom, jak se Sarenem spolupracoval na jedný misi. Rada věděla už dávno, co je ten chlap zač, takže měla zakročit už po tom, co proved na Camale." Vysvětloval Kaidan. „Nic se ale nedělo, dokud Saren nezaútočil na Eden Primu, a i potom, kdž jsme ho usvědčili, tak Rada akorát poslala nás, abysme ho chytli, a víc už se o to nezajímala. Přitom na tak nebezpečnýho chlapa měla poslat rozhodně víc než jednu jedinou loď! Promiňte, veliteli, ale mě osobně to prostě přijde směšný…jako by byli přesvědčený o tom, že se vůbec nic neděje."

„Prostě chtějí věřit tomu, že je všechno v pohodě. O nic jinýho nejde." Řekl Shepard.

„A kolik lidí už za to zaplatilo?" Opáčil Kaidan. „Kolik lidí za to zaplatí, jestli se Saren k tomu Převaděči nakonec dostane?"

„Jednou ho dostaneme, poručíku. Nebude před náma utíkat věčně." Odpověděl Shepard.

„O tom nepochybuju, pane. Já akorát nechápu, jak dlouho ještě Rada hodlá ignorovat, co se tady děje. Od těch, který tu byli o hodně dřív, než my Lidi jsme přestali upalovat čarodějnice, jsem akorát čekal, že budou něco takovýho předvídat. Ale vidim, že některý vlastnosti jsou společný všem, bez ohledu na rasu." Řekl Kaidan a pokrčil rameny.

Shepard zvedl obočí. Většina Lidí, které znal, měla pocit, že rasy Citadely se nad ně povyšují, když se pořád snažili 'usměrňovat' lidstvo. „To je rozumný uvažování, poručíku. Co vás k tomu vedlo?" Zeptal se zvědavě.

„Osobní zkušenost." Odvětil Kaidan jednoduše a s povzdechem zavrtěl hlavou. „Nechci o tom teď mluvit, je to stará věc a mě se nechce to teď rozebírat. Jo a děkuju, že jste mě vyslechl, veliteli."

„Stačí říct." Odpověděl velitel s úsměvem. „Hlavně buďte v klidu a nemyslete na to. Chápu vaše obavy, ale zrovna teď s tím nic nezmůžem."

„Ano, pane. Budu připravenej na sto pro, až bude třeba." Odpověděl Kaidan a zasalutoval.

Shepard zasalutoval v odpověď a vydal se do své kajuty. Protože Rada mu zatím neposlala žádné další informace, které by mu na jeho misi pomohly, rozhodl se zkusit štěstí a zapátrat sám. Vešel do své soukromé místnosti a hned se vrhl k počítači. Jako Přízrak měl přístup k většině složek Speciální taktiky a rozvědky, stejně tak jako k materiálům agentů z Aliance, a měl v úmyslu toho patřičně využít. Hledal cokoli neobvyklého, na co mohla Aliance nebo Rada přijít za posledních pár týdnů, zvláště zmínky o podivných mimozemských zařízení, které viděl i na Edenu Primě.

Jestli měl smůlu, nebo jeho přístup k datům nebyl tak rozsáhlý, jak si myslel, Shepard nemohl říct. Špatná zpráva však byla, že nepřišel na nic, co by se mu hodilo. Jedinou zprávou, která vyčnívala mezi ostatními, byl nález opuštěné nákladní lodi v systému Caspian. Plavidlo bylo těžce poškozeno a jeho posádka byla podle dostupných hlášení přeměněna na Přetvořence. Vyšetřování tohoto incidentu však stále probíhalo, takže nikdo nevěděl, jak k tomu došlo. Shepard rezignovaně zakroutil hlavou, bylo mu jasné, že tady nic nenajde. Musel nyní čekat, dokud se mu Rada znovu neozve. Napadlo ho podívat se ještě do osobní korespondence, když už seděl za počítačem. Kromě třech zpráv nebylo ve schránce nic nového. Shepard začal nově příchozí zprávy jednu po druhé číst.

_Nazdárek Shepe_

_Možná sem to už řikal, ale bylo to fajn se s tebou zas vidět, i když ty okolnosti mohly bejt lepší, he he. Jinak zrovna včera sem na Arcturu podal hlášení o tý akci proti Cerberovi. Řeknu ti, kluci na velitelství z toho měli docela těžkou hlavu. Nedivim se jim; když si vemeš, že před pár tejdnama zmizela vědecká kolonie, družstvo mariňáků a nakonec i admirál z Aliance, a pak se přijde na to, že to všecko měla na svědomí sebranka teroristů, která navíc kdysi byla frakcí Aliance, musí to bejt pořádnej šok. _

_Jináč sem za svoji ehm…námahu dostal čtyřdenní opušták a zrovna teď sem na Citadele. Jestli budeš mít čas, dej mi vědět a sejdem se někde na pokec ;-) i když vim, že teď asi budeš mít plný ruce práce s tim sráčem Sarenem. Každopádně, ty si ošálil i vlastní smrt, takže nějakej šílenej Turián by pro tebe neměl bejt žádnej problém._

_Dobrej lov přeju_

_T.K._

_Veliteli Sheparde_

_Radní Tevos se mnou mluvila o jisté věci, na které jste se spolu dohodli. Byla jsem pověřena tím, abych se o tuto záležitost osobně postarala. Budu vás očekávat na vašem obvyklém kotvišti v sekci 442._

_Dohlédnu na to, že se Benezii dostane cti, kterou si zaslouží._

_Velvyslankyně Aequiana T´Enril, asarijská ambasáda, Citadela_

_Agente Sheparde,_

_Doslechl jsem se, že se v nejbližší době objevíte na Citadele. Je zde určitá záležitost, kterou bych s vámi potřeboval prodiskutovat, nejlépe v soukromí. Až zakotvíte, dejte mi vědět a sejdeme se v kanceláři exekutora Pallina._

_Valern_

Shepard vypnul počítač a zvolna vstal od stolu. Hlavou mu vrtala zpráva od salariánského radního. Ať už po něm Valern chtěl cokoli, muselo to být důležité, pokud se už chtěl s velitelem sejít osobně. Shepard rozhodně doufal, že jde o něco ohledně Sarenovy kauzy. Už to bylo skoro týden od okamžiku, kdy byl jako první lidský Přízrak pověřen pátráním po Sarenovi, úspěch však dosud nebyl v dohledu. Jeho společníci začali být čím dál víc znepokojeni pomalým postupem mise, zvlášť potom co viděli, co bývalý Přízrak a jeho legie Gethů napáchali. Eden Prima, Feros, Noveria…a bůhví kolik dalších světů, které ještě měly pocítit důsledky Sarenových činů.

Shepard chvíli chodil po kajutě sem a tam jako tělo bez duše. To, co se stalo na Vrcholu 15 na Noverii, ho poznamenalo více, než si dokázal připustit. Pořád se cítil vinen kvůli tomu, že zabil Benezii…a připravil tím Liaru o matku. Její smrt možná byla nevyhnutelná, vzhledem k finálnímu stádiu Indoktrinace, i přesto si však Shepard připadal jako vrah. Jak tak přecházel po místnosti, rozmýšlel se, jestli by měl jít za Liarou anebo ne. Měl oprávněné obavy, že s ním Liara vůbec nebude chtít mluvit, a i kdyby chtěla, tak beztak sám pořádně nevěděl, co by jí měl říct. Téměř okamžitě se však chtěl pohlavkovat za svoje zbabělé uvažování. Velmi dobře si pamatoval, co si slíbil tehdy na Cerberově základně na Binthu, a hodlal to dodržet. Navíc Liara, stejně jako ostatní lidé, se nemohla se smrtí své matky vyrovnat bez pomoci. Shepard se o tom přesvědčil na vlastní kůži, byla to jedna z nejdrsnějších lekcí, které kdy v životě absolvoval.

Shepard jen chvilku vyčkal, aby se uklidnil a trochu si uspořádal vlastní myšlenky, a pomalu vyšel ze své kabiny. Jídelna byla opuštěná a kromě tichého hukotu motorů bylo na lodi ticho. Shepard se chvíli rozmýšlel, kam jít. Neměl tušení, jestli je Liara pořád ještě v nákladovém prostoru nebo už se vrátila do své stísněné místnosti za ošetřovnou. Povzdechl si a pomalu vykročil k ošetřovně.

Chakwasová byla zahleděná do nějakých dokumentů na monitoru a na návštěvníka, který zrovna vešel na její pracoviště, se sotva podívala. „Jestli nejde o nic důležitého, tak mě prosím omluvte, veliteli, mám tady práci." Řekla jen tak mimochodem, i když to bylo naprosto zřejmé.

„Jen maličkost, doktorko. Nevíte, kde je Liara?" Zeptal se Shepard. Chakwasová se otočila na své židli a dlouze se na něj podívala. Na rtech se jí krátce mihl úsměv, pro průměrný zrak téměř neznatelný. Shepard zmateně naklonil hlavu na stranu. „Co jsem řek?"

„Ale nic." Odpověděla doktorka čtverácky, vzápětí však zvážněla. „Liaru jsem tady neviděla od chvíle, co jste se vrátili z Noverie. Nemám tušení, kde by teď mohla být."

Shepard jen pokrčil rameny. „No nevadí, zkusím se po ní podívat sám. Děkuju." Odpověděl a pomalu se otočil ke dveřím.

„Není zač." Odvětila doktorka. Na okamžik ještě Sheparda zarazila, než odešel z ošetřovny. „Až Liaru uvidíte, veliteli…vyřiďte jí, že mě mrzí, co se stalo její matce."

„Jistě, doktorko." Řekl velitel a odešel z ošetřovny, aby Chakwasovou nechal pracovat. Přitom se v duchu divil, jak se dozvěděla o Benezii. Na téhle lodi se slovo muselo šířit velice rychle. Shepard zvolna procházel jídelnou směrem k výtahu. Jediné místo, kde by se ještě Liara mohla zdržovat, byl nákladový prostor. Uprostřed cesty se ale zastavil, když zaslechl tiché vzlykání. Rozhlédl se po palubě. Liara seděla skrčena v mezeře mezi několika spacími moduly a prohlížela si nějaký datapad. Sheparda téměř bolelo se na ni podívat. Uslzené oči, utrápený výraz ve tváři, to všechno jen zesilovalo jeho pocit viny. Už ani nepřemýšlel a pomalu se k ní vydal. Jeho kroky se za téměř úplného ticha rozléhaly po palubě, Liara si toho však vůbec nevšímala. Zlomená smrtí své matky, necítila nic než svůj vlastní žal, který jí svíral srdce.

Shepard ušel několik kroků a zastavil se u Liary. Čekal, že ho pošle pryč, ona se však na něj ani nepodívala. Shepard si pomalu sedl vedle ní. Liara opět neřekla ani slovo. Jen svěsila hlavu a z očí se jí znovu začaly řinout prameny slz. Datapad jí vyklouzl z ruky a spadl jí do klína, přitom upoutal Shepardovu pozornost. Věděl, že by neměl, ale jeho zvědavost nakonec zvítězila, a on se na datapad podíval. Byl na něm hologram, ukazující Benezii klečící u mladičké Asarijky, nejspíše Liary. Sheparda však zarazilo, kde byl hologram pořízen. Byl to park uprostřed města, ten samý park ze vzpomínky, kterou náhodou dostal od Liary tehdy, když mu pomáhala rozluštit vize z protheánského majáku. To by ovšem znamenalo, že ta malá holčička z oné vzpomínky byla…Shepard si v duchu nadával, že ho to nenapadlo už dřív.

Liara ucítila, jak jí někdo vzal kolem ramen a otočila se. Shepard jí chtěl říct nějaká konejšivá slova, hlas mu však selhal, když se mu Liara podívala přímo do očí. Snažila se skrýt veškeré emoce, jakoby se za ně styděla, zrazovaly ji však chvějící se rty a oči zalité slzami. Shepard nebyl zpočátku schopen jediného slova. Když se konečně sebral, dokázal říct jen „Mrzí mě to."

Liara se na něj dívala jen okamžik. Pak, jakoby se cosi uvnitř ní zlomilo, mu zabořila tvář do ramene a rozplakala se. Shepard ucítil, jak ho Liara objala kolem krku a přitiskla se k němu. Jemně ji vzal do náruče a objal ji. Chápal, čím si Liara prochází; doteď si sám vzpomínal na to, jak moc s ním otřásla smrt jeho rodičů. Jemu samotnému to trvalo několik týdnů, než se z toho vzpamatoval.

Shepard jen bez hnutí seděl mezi spacími moduly a dál objímal plačící Liaru. Po chvilce, která mu připadala jako několik hodin, se Liara trochu uklidnila a odtáhla se od něj, byť se ho nepustila. „Omouvám se, já jen…" Zašeptala. Hlas měla stále roztřesený. "Chybí mi, Sheparde, hrozně moc…"

„Vím, jak ti je, Liaro." Odpověděl Shepard. „Nechtěl jsem, aby to skončilo takhle. Kdybych věděl o jakýmkoli způsobu, jak tomu zabránit, tak bych…"

„Nemohli jsme tomu nijak zabránit, víš to stejně dobře jako já." Přerušila ho Liara. „Mrzí mě jen, co se z ní nakonec stalo…" Dodala posmutněle.

„To byla Sarenova vina, Liaro, ona sama by nic takovýho co on neudělala z vlastní vůle. Pořád jí na tobě záleželo, vždyť sama radši zemřela, než aby riskovala, že ti znovu ublíží, byť ne úmyslně."

„Já vím." Povzdechla si Liara a vzala Sheparda za ruku. „Když jsem ji viděla na Noverii, tak jsem tomu nemohla uvěřit…byla to pro mě úplně cizí osoba, která si vzala tělo Benezie. Ale pořád to byla moje matka, byť uvězněna ve vlastním těle. Ona… než zemřela, řekla mi "Mám tě ráda"." Na chvíli se odmlčela, aby potlačila slzy, které se jí znovu draly do očí. „Tahle slova jsem od ní neslyšela od doby, kdy jsem se rozhodla jít vlastní cestou. Bylo to…hezké je znovu slyšet, i když za takových okolností."

„Benezia tě měla ráda, a vím, že by nerada viděla, jak se trápíš. Musíš se s tím vyrovnat, už jenom kvůli ní." Řekl Shepard. „Nezapomeň, že ve tvých vzpomínkách bude žít dál." Jemně se vyprostil z objetí Liary a postavil se.

Liara se mu zadívala do očí a lehounce se usmála. „Jsi moc laskavý, Sheparde. Děkuji ti."

„Není za co." Odpověděl Shepard s úsměvem. Vzal Liaru za ruku a pomohl jí vstát. „Jmenuju se Elias."

* * *

><p><em>Citadela, systém Widow, Hadí mlhovina<em>

Po několika hodinách klidného letu Normandie konečně zakotvila na Citadele.

Na jindy rušné velitelské palubě bylo téměř ticho. Čtveřice členů posádky procházela lodí k přechodové komoře a nesla tělo matriarchy Benezie, položené na nosítkách. Před nimi šli Shepard s Kaidanem, oba v plné zbroji. Liara, která se chtěla naposledy rozloučit se zesnulou matkou, šla těsně za nimi. Důstojníci na můstku na okamžik ustali v činnosti a poslušně se průvodu klidili z cesty. Dokonce i Joker, který většinu svého času trávil v sedačce za 'kniplem' lodi, stál v pozoru, opíraje se o svoje berle.

„Velvyslankyně T´Enril už na vás čeká v doku, i se svojí delegací, veliteli." Hlásil velitelovi, když smuteční průvod dorazil k přechodové komoře, jen pár metrů od můstku lodě. Joker si všiml Liary, která kráčela vedle těla Benezie. Dobelhal se k ní a podal jí ruku. „Upřímnou soustrast, doktorko T´Soni." Liara pilotův projev soustrasti přijala s tichým "Děkuji" a znovu se připojila k průvodu, který právě opustil loď.

Na přístavním molu už čekala asarijská delegace. V podstatě to bylo několik ozbrojených členek asarijského komanda, které velvyslankyni sloužily jako osobní stráž. Velvyslankyně sama mezi nimi vyčnívala, nejen díky bohatě zdobeným dlouhým šatům, které měla na sobě. T´Enril byla na Asarijku docela vysoká, jen o málo menší než Shepard, který sám měřil hodně přes 1,8 metru. Její vážná tvář, zdobená jednoduchým bílým tetováním, vyzařovala téměř nezpochybnitelnou autoritu. Nejvýraznější však byly její oči, téměř žluté, které jakoby slabě zářily, kdykoli na tvář velvyslankyně padl stín. Svým zjevem zastiňovala dokonce i radní Tevos.

T´Enril konečně spatřila průvod, vedený Shepardem, který se vynořil z útrob Normandie. Po velitelově boku šla mladá Asarijka, kterou okamžitě poznala jako doktorku T´Soni, a tmavovlasý Člověk, nejspíš Shepardův výkonný důstojník. Za nimi vyšli z lodě čtyři muži, kteří nesli zesnulou matriarchu na nosítkách. Velvyslankyně pokynula svým strážkyním, aby zůstaly na místě, a sama se volným krokem vydala vstříc Přízrakově družině.

Shepard zastavil průvod a uctivě kývl na asarijskou velvyslankyni, která ze zastavila pár kroků od něj a prohlížela si jeho společníky. „Velvyslankyně T´Enril." Řekl zdvořile. Přitom si všiml malé lodě, která byla zakotvena ve vedlejším doku.

„Poručík velitel Shepard, první lidský Přízrak." Odpověděla velvyslankyně a tázavě se zahleděla na Kaidana, který se v její přítomnosti zjevně cítil nesvůj. Členové posádky Normandie mezitím položili nosítka na zem.

Kaidan na ní na okamžik zíral, než nakonec pochopil a krátce zasalutoval. „Poručík Kaidan Alenko, madam."

T´Enril jen beze slova přikývla a obrátila svoji pozornost na Liaru. „Vy musíte být doktorka T´Soni, nemýlím-li se." Otázala se, přestože již dopředu znala odpověď.

„Ano, velvyslankyně." Odpověděla Liara prostě.

T´Enril pomalu přešla k Benezii, ležící na nosítkách s rukama zkříženýma na hrudi. Chvíli se dívala na tvář mrtvé matriarchy, vyzařující pokojný výraz, ostře kontrastující s její násilnou smrtí, a povzdechla si. „Vaše matka byla jedna z nejváženějších osobností, které kdy z našeho lidu vzešly. Osobně jsem nepotkala nikoho tak vzdělaného a šlechetného jako Benezia. Když taková osoba přijde o život kvůli zrádci…jednoho by to nutilo zamyslet se, kam se poděla veškerá spravedlnost." Velvyslankyně poklekla k Benezii a položila jí ruku na tvář. Přitom něco zašeptala v jazyce, kterému Shepard ani ostatní z Lidí nerozuměli.

„Znala jste ji?" Zeptala se Liara nesměle.

„Studovala jsem u ni filozofii. Benezia uměla naslouchat lidem a pomohla, kdykoli mohla, buď slovem, nebo činem." Vyprávěla velvyslankyně. „Mě osobně pomáhala, když jsem neměla nikoho jiného, na koho bych se mohla obrátit. Bez ní bych se asi nikdy nedostala tam, kde jsem teď." T´Enril pomalu vstala a podívala se na Liaru. Z její tváře vyzařoval soucit a porozumění. „Vím, čím teď procházíte, doktorko. Benezia T´Soni bude chybět všem, kteří ji znali. Postarám se o to, aby její odkaz nezhynul společně s ní. To je to nejmenší, co pro ni můžeme udělat."

„Děkuji vám, za sebe…i za Benezii." Řekla Liara pohnutě a odvrátila tvář, aby skryla slzy. T´Enril pokynula strážkyním, které dosud stály opodál. Členky komanda beze slova vykročily k velvyslankyni. Dvě z nich se oddělily od skupiny a opatrně zvedly nosítka, na kterých byla položena zesnulá matriarcha.

T´Enril nařídila svým společnicím, aby Benezii odnesly na loď kotvící vedle Normandie. Liara sledovala, jak členky asarijského komanda odnesly Benezii na cizí loď. Velvyslankyně se podívala na velitele a promluvila. „Obávám se, že se zde nemohu déle zdržovat, veliteli. Mojí povinností je doprovodit Benezii na její poslední cestě na Thesii." T´Enril se usmála, byť jen nepatrně. „Prokázal jste nám velkou službu, veliteli, nejen Benezii, ale i všem ostatním, kteří ji milovali a vzhlíželi k ní. Za to máte mé díky. Nechť vás ochraňuje Bohyně sama." Velvyslankyně se otočila a zvolna zamířila na loď za zbytkem své delegace. Shepard řekl mužům, kteří předtím nesli nosítka, aby se vrátili na loď, a sám sledoval, jak loď s velvyslankyní na palubě pomalu vycouvala z doku a opustila Citadelu. Po chvíli loď zcela zmizela z dohledu.

Liara hleděla uslzenýma očima na mohutná ramena Citadely a prachovou mlhovinu, která ji obklopovala. Shepard k ní přistoupil a vzal ji kolem ramen. Bylo to zvláštní, jak rychle si roztržitou asarijskou doktorku oblíbil. Nebylo tomu ani týden, co Liaru vytáhl z pasti na Theru, a už ji považoval za něco jako malou sestru, a on byl jako velký bratr, který se o ní stará a chrání ji. Shepard se v duchu zasmál, když si uvědomil, že Liara tak trochu i vypadá, co se vzhledu týče, nehledě na to, že i přes věk 106 let vlastně byla malou holčičkou, alespoň mezi Asarijkami.

„Co bude teď, veliteli?" Zeptal se Kaidan a přerušil tak jejich rozjímání.

„Máme šest hodin volno, takže je využijte, jak uznáte za vhodný. Mě teď čeká schůzka s radním Valernem, budu muset jít." Odpověděl Shepard. Odtáhl se od Liary a pomalu zamířil k výtahu.

_Doufám jenom, že ten mítink bude za něco stát._

* * *

><p>Na Prezidiu probíhal úplně normální den, jako ostatně každý jiný. Tato část Citadely jako by byla odstřihnutá od zbytku galaxie, ať už se jinde ve Světe dělo cokoli, zde byla atmosféra stejně pokojná jako vždy. Klid nedokázala narušit ani přítomnost lidského Přízraka, který právě vystoupil z taxíku a zamířil k bloku, kde se nacházelo velitelství C-SECu.<p>

Shepard vešel do budovy velitelství a krátce se rozhlédl po vstupní hale. Všude se míhaly desítky uniformovaných důstojníků. Všichni měli u sebe zbraň a někteří dokonce na sobě měli zbroj. Skoro na každém kroku byly umístěny kamery, takže nikdo uvnitř nemohl udělat sebemenší pohyb, aniž by ho při tom někdo nesledoval. Shepard chvíli pátral očima po informačních tabulích, dokud na jedné z nich nenašel polohu exekutorovy kanceláře. Jak jinak, v části s omezeným přístupem. Pro něj to ovšem nic neznamenalo, byl to koneckonců Přízrak. Navíc při preciznosti, s jakou si C-SEC vedl záznamy o všech osobách na Citadele, by Shepardova totožnost a status vyšly rychle najevo.

Shepard se vydal přímo do exekutorovy kanceláře. Jak mohl očekávat, okamžitě ho zastavil nějaký turiánský důstojník. Shepard si na něm hned všiml několika neobvyklých znaků. Tenhle Turián měl onen hřebenovitý útvar, typický pro jeho rasu, jen velice malý v porovnání s ostatními Turiány, stejně tak měl i podstatně hladší obličejové rysy. Jeho postava byla také znatelně…subtilnější. _Že by nějaký mladík?_

Odpověď se mu nabídla hned jak důstojník promluvil. „Sem smějí jen důstojníci C-SECu, pane. Nemohu vás vpustit dovnitř." Shepard se zarazil, když si uvědomil, že důstojníkův hlas zněl velmi zvláštně, téměř…žensky. Nikdy předtím turiánskou ženu neviděl, takže nemohl mít tušení, jak vlastně vypadají. Stejně však čekal, že se od mužů budou lišit poněkud výrazněji. Shepard se vytrhl z chvilkového překvapení a všiml si, jak na něj turiánská důstojnice upřeně zírá. Jakkoli nečitelné tváře Turiánů mohly být, na důstojnici bylo vidět, že je zmatená.

„Jsem velitel Shepard ze Speciální taktiky a rozvědky, měl jsem tady mít schůzku s exekutorem Pallinem." Řekl Shepard.

Důstojnice vytřeštila oči a odvětila nevěřícně „Přízrak? Vy? Vy si snad musíte myslet, že jsem úplně hloupá!"

Shepard založil ruce na hrudi. „Jestli mi nevěříte, dámo, tak se můžete přesvědčit sama, ne? Nebo snad C-SEC nevede Přízraky v evidenci?" Odpověděl pobaveně.

Turiánka zavrtěla hlavou a aktivovala svůj omni-nástroj. Po holografickém rozhraní začaly skrolovat tisíce dat. Vyhledávání se po pár vteřinách zastavilo a ukázalo něco, co vypadalo jako osobní složka. Důstojnice zalapala po dechu a vrhla na Sheparda omluvný pohled. „Já…už jsem o tom slyšela, ale…nenapadlo mě, že to budete zrovna vy." Řekla nervózně. „Velice se omlouvám za nepříjemnosti…můžete jít dál!" Ustoupila stranou a vpustila Sheparda dovnitř.

Oddělení s omezeným přístupem bylo v porovnání se zbytkem velitelství docela malé, takže to netrvalo ani pět minut, než Shepard našel Pallinovo pracoviště. Zaklepal, aby o sobě dal vědět, a vešel dovnitř. Kancelář byla zařízena poměrně stroze, jen velký pracovní stůl s počítačem a pár kusů nábytku, včetně skříně, to ovšem bylo vše. Radní Valern již byl na místě, společně se dvěma osobními strážci. Pallin seděl za stolem a prohlížel si návštěvníka, který právě vešel do místnosti.

„Veliteli Sheparde, jsem rád, že jste tady." Řekl Valern, když lidský Přízrak vstoupil do místnosti. Obrátil se k Pallinovi. „Mohli byste nás teď na chvíli nechat o samotě?"

Pallin přikývl. „Jistě, radní." Turián se zvedl od stolu a podíval se na Valernovy strážce. „Tak slyšeli jste, pánové? Počkejte venku." Exekutor a strážci opustili kancelář.

Shepard si sedl na volnou židli naproti Valernovi. Vrásčitý Salarián měl nyní téměř nepřítomný výraz ve tváři, jakoby nad něčím usilovně přemýšlel. Nakonec promluvil. „Dříve, než přejdeme k věci, veliteli, musím vás upozornit, že vše, co zde bude řečeno, podléhá utajení. Byl bych rád, kdybyste tuto skutečnost vzal v úvahu a s nikým nesdílel tyto informace, pokud to nebude bezpodmínečně nutné."

„Rozumím." Odpověděl Shepard. „O co tu vlastně jde, radní? Chcete se mnou ještě dořešit Noverii?"

„K této problematice jsem se již vyjádřil, veliteli. To rozhodnutí ohledně Rachni bylo za daných okolností čistě na vás, znovu ovšem zdůrazňuji, že za následky ponesete odpovědnost vy a nikdo jiný." Prohlásil radní.

„Tak, proč jsem tady?"

Valern se zvedl ze židle a začal pomalu přecházet po kanceláři. „Jde o Sarena. Pátrání po něm trvá již téměř týden, a zatím jsme nepokročili ani z poloviny tak, jak bychom chtěli. Moji kolegové jsou přesvědčeni, že vyslat proti němu pouze vás bylo naprosto dostačující. Já o tom však tak přesvědčen nejsem."

Shepard se zamračil. „Při vší úctě, radní, není to moje vina, že ten hajzl je vždycky o krok před náma. Je to jako by mu někdo zevnitř posílal informace." Řekl chladně.

„Takové je i moje podezření." Odpověděl Valern. „V žádném případě nepochybuji o vašich schopnostech, veliteli. Jde o to, že ačkoli byl Arterius zbaven statutu Přízraka, stále ještě má spoustu kontaktů, od kterých se teoreticky může dozvědět i o vašem postupu. Četl jsem všechna vaše hlášení a je mi jasné, že Saren je velmi nebezpečný jedinec. Pokud bychom v pátrání po něm nechali pokračovat pouze vás, tak by se to velmi protáhlo, což by v tomto případě bylo nepřijatelné."

„Co máte na mysli?" Otázal se Shepard se zájmem.

„Právě kvůli tomu jsem si s vámi o tom chtěl promluvit v soukromí, nemohu riskovat možnost, že by se to kromě vás dozvěděl i někdo jiný." Řekl radní a opět si sedl. „Přízraci jsou ve svém oboru naprostou špičkou, ovšem často přitahují nežádoucí pozornost. Rozhodl jsem se do tohoto vyšetřování zapojit také jednotky salariánské Skupiny zvláštního určení."

Shepard zvedl obočí. Takovou iniciativu od Rady vůbec nečekal. „JZU? Chcete proti Sarenovi nasadit špiony?"

„Přesně tak." Usmál se Valern. „To, co právě teď potřebujeme, jsou informace. Členové JZU dokážou proniknout přímo k nepříteli, aniž by si toho někdo všiml, a dokážou po sobě dokonale zahladit stopy. Jsem přesvědčen, že jsou schopni získat informace, které vám ve vašem pátrání významným způsobem pomohou."

Shepard cítil, jak se mu do tváře vloudil úsměv. Tohle bylo víc, než v co doufal. Pokud JZU byla skutečně tak dobrá jako její reputace, pak už hon na Sarena nebude trvat dlouho. Shepardův tým byl zpátky ve hře. „To…je skvělá zpráva, radní. Já a moji lidi budeme připraveni, až JZU s něčím přijde."

„Jistě. Mezitím vy a vaše posádka můžete asistovat, kdekoli to bude potřeba, veliteli. Až JZU zjistí něco důležitého, okamžitě vám dám vědět." Odpověděl Valern.

„Děkuji vám za pomoc, radní." Oba dva muži vstali ze židlí a potřásli si rukou.

„Není zač, je to nejlepší řešení, jak toto vyšetřování urychlit." Řekl Valern. „Budu muset jít, veliteli, mám na starosti pár nedořešených záležitostí. Hodně štěstí." S těmito slovy se Valern otočil a rychlým krokem vyšel z kanceláře, kde se k němu připojili jeho strážci.

Shepard vyšel z místnosti hned za ním a uctivě kývl na exekutora Pallina, který celou dobu čekal před kanceláří. Pallin ho naprosto ignoroval a vrátil se do kanceláře. Shepard měl z celé schůzky dobrý pocit; Saren už před ním moc dlouho utíkat nebude. Když opustil velitelství C-SECu, začal vyťukávat zprávu na svém omni-nástroji. Byl čas navštívit starého kamaráda.


	20. XIX Dáma v nesnázích

_Citadela, systém Widow, Hadí mlhovina_

Do odletu z Citadely zbývalo ještě přes pět hodin. Většina členů posádky Normandie toho využila a vyrazila do ulic, aby si užila těch pár hodin volna, které měli. Loď byla nyní téměř prázdná, až na Presslyho a pár jeho podřízených důstojníků, kteří na palubě museli zůstat, a Jokera, který by se bez pomoci nikam nedostal. Dokonce i všichni členové Shepardova týmu trávili volno mimo loď, až na Liaru, která tedy měla celou loď pro sebe. Nevadilo jí to, možná také proto, že právě teď potřebovala být nějakou dobu sama.

Doteď se nedokázala úplně vyrovnat s tím, že její matka je po smrti. Měla pocit, že se to všechno odehrálo v nějakém zlém snu, i když sama věděla, že se to skutečně stalo. Liara se zavřela ve stísněné laboratoři, kde přebývala. Nikdy, dokonce ani na protheánských vykopávkách, daleko od domova, se necítila tak sama jako teď. Benezia jí milovala a věnovala jí téměř všechen svůj volný čas. Vždy Liaru podporovala, i když si nakonec zvolila budoucnost, o které by sama nikdy nepřemýšlela. Benezii vždy připadalo úsměvné, že si její dcera ze všech věcí na Světě zvolila archeologii jako svou životní cestu, ale nepokoušela se jí to rozmluvit a už vůbec neměla v úmyslu jí to zakázat.

Liara pocítila ostré výčitky svědomí, když si vzpomněla, jak se s ní kvůli tomu hádala. Byla tehdy tak tvrdohlavá, že jí to zatemnilo rozum, a místo toho, aby brala matčiny výtky s ledovým klidem, tak na protest odjela na první naleziště protheánských artefaktů, o kterém se dozvěděla, a z pouhé uraženosti s ní dlouho nepromluvila. Byla tak zahleděná do svého studia Protheánů, že si nevšímala ani co se kolem ní dělo, natož aby si vzpomněla na Benezii. Liara se kvůli tomu za sebe hluboce styděla, že se obrátila zády k vlastní matce, pro kterou byla takřka vším. Měla strašlivý pocit, že byla sama částečně zodpovědná za její smrt. Kdyby se nenechala zcela pohltit honbou za protheánskými ruinami…Zcela určitě by se dozvěděla o Beneziiném úmyslu zastavit Sarena. Věděla o Sarenově reputaci a mohla by Benezii varovat, mohla by její smrti zabránit…možná. Bylo však zbytečné přemýšlet nad tím, co by a kdyby, teď, když už bylo dokonáno a nic se nedalo změnit.

Liara si vybavila setkání s velvyslankyní T´Enril. Měla pravdu, nebylo nic spravedlivého na tom, že zrovna Benezia musela odejít z tohoto světa. Benezia dělala vždy to, co považovala za správné, to se jí však paradoxně stalo osudným, když ten, koho chtěla zastavit, jí zlomil a udělal z ní někoho, kdo byl jen o málo víc než loutkou. Stejně tak dopadl i každý, který při ní stál, když se odhodlala k tak riskantnímu činu. Liara ucítila, jak se do očí opět draly slzy. Bylo tragické, že se po několika letech se svoji matkou znovu setkala jen proto, aby jí zemřela v náruči. Všechno, co po ní zůstalo, byly jen vzpomínky. Na druhou stranu, pořád to bylo lepší než nic, tak nějak jí to říkal Shepard, když jí utěšoval potom, co opustili tu obrovskou ledovou kouli jménem Noveria. Měl pravdu, a Liara věděla, že Shepard mluvil z vlastních zkušeností.

Liara se ještě teď trochu styděla za to, že nakoukla do jeho minulosti, byť jen ze zvědavosti, a vtrhla tím do jeho soukromí. Lidský velitel měl za sebou přinejmenším pozoruhodný život. Přežil nájezd batariánských otrokářů na jeho rodnou kolonii, sloužil přes deset let v armádě Aliance a jako jediný muž přežil incident na Akuze, kde šavlozubci roztrhali na kusy jeho jednotku. Liara se dozvěděla i o jeho kázeňském prohřešku, kdy se nechal vyprovokovat a v návalu vzteku zmlátil vysokého důstojníka, za což si vysloužil tři roky vězení. Už po roce si ho však odvedl kapitán Anderson, ten muž, co dříve velel Normandii a nyní pracoval u velvyslance Udiny v kanceláři. Po tom následovala Eden Prima, přijetí mezi Přízraky, dokonce i Terra Nova…a nakonec Therum, kde se s ním Liara poprvé setkala.

Shepard – Elias, opravila se – byl někým, koho Liara mohla považovat za přítele. Jako ostatně každé stvoření na Světě sice nebyl bez chyby, po lodi o něm kolovaly řeči, že je poněkud nevyrovnaný a prchlivý, v jádru to ovšem byl rozumný a dobrosrdečný člověk, který věděl, co je správné. Dost se podobal její matce, co se týče ochoty pomáhat těm, kteří to potřebují, stejně jako pomohl jí samotné. Kromě toho, na někoho zjizveného řadami těžkých bojů a navíc z jiné rasy, jí připadal docela pohledný…Liara se zapýřila a div se nepohlavkovala. Jak vůbec mohla na něco takového myslet, zrovna teď? Nemohla se určitě domnívat, že velitel by měl slabost pro 'mimozemšťany', jak Lidé často nazývali příslušníky cizích ras. Nebo že by do něj sama byla…Ne, to je hloupost, myslela si. Nejspíš s ní smrt Benezie otřásla daleko víc, než si myslela. Možná, až ten šok odezní, tak začne uvažovat jasně, musela si ale přiznat, že úplně přesvědčená o tom nebyla. Liara si povzdechla a vykročila k lůžku. Musela si lehnout, alespoň na chvíli. Rychle ze sebe shodila oblečení a vklouzla do postele, kde se vzpomínkami na matku zanedlouho usnula.

* * *

><p>Shepard uháněl rychlým krokem a snažil se protlačit skrz davy lidí, které se hrnuly ulicemi Čtvrtí. Už předtím, když jel taxíkem z Prezidia, se zasekl v koloně uvnitř tunelu, a nabral přitom zpoždění přes deset minut. Toshiro už na něj čekal v klubu Flux, a Shepard nechtěl nechat svého kamaráda zbytečně čekat. Zabralo to dobrých pár minut, než se konečně dostal do části, kde už nebylo tolik lidí. Usmál se, když si vzpomněl, že tudy už jednou šel, krátce předtím, než se stal Přízrakem. Flux už nemohl být daleko.<p>

Jak Shepard šel poloprázdnou ulicí, zaslechl najednou zdálky křik. Přízrak se vydal na místo, odkud se výkřik ozval. Jestli někdo byl v nebezpečí, tak chtěl zasáhnout dřív, než bylo pozdě. Jak se postupně přibližoval k místu, odkud se křik ozýval, začal podvědomě zrychlovat. Když už byl tak blízko, že mohl kromě křiku slyšet i tupé rány, ucítil, jak ho někdo odstrčil stranou. Předběhla ho asarijská důstojnice C-SECu s turiánským kolegou, oba dva svírali pistole v rukou. Shepard se rozhodl je následovat. Ti dva věděli, kam jít, navíc by mohli potřebovat pomoc, kdyby se věci zvrtly. Agenti C-SECu zakrátko dorazili na místo incidentu. Nějaký Krogan zřejmě hledal něco, na čem by si vybil svou zlost, a vyhlédl si nějakého turiánského kolemjdoucího, který se mu nelíbil. Muž, už tak dost zakrvácený a pomlácený, se ještě pokoušel bránit, ale proti rozzuřenému Kroganovi neměl žádnou šanci. Kolem scény, pokryté cákanci modré krve, se shlukovaly davy lidí. Někteří se snažili křikem a výhrůžkami násilníka zahnat, nikdo z nich však neměl odvahu pomoct napadenému muži a utkat se přitom s několikametrákovým, naprosto rozzuřeným Kroganem.

Důstojníci C-SECu na násilníka namířili pistole a křičeli na něj, ať od napadeného ustoupí, jinak že budou střílet. Kroganovi to ovšem bylo úplně jedno, naopak svoji pozornost zaměřil na důstojníky, kteří se ho pokoušeli zpacifikovat. Byl natolik ovládnut vlastní zuřivostí, že to potlačilo i jeho zdravý rozum. Důstojníkům nezbylo nic jiného než ho na místě zastřelit. Krogan se vrhl dopředu a zavrávoral, když se do něj zaryly desítky střel, i přes mohutné krvácení však svá zranění úplně ignoroval. Další a další střely se do něj zavrtávaly a postupně ho udolávaly. Krogan se pokoušel vzdorovat náporu kulek, které se na něj řítily a zaživa ho trhaly na kousky, nakonec se však zhroutil na zem a zůstal bez hnutí ležet.

Asarijská policistka nechala svého kolegu rozehnat dav přihlížejících a sama pomáhala zmlácenému Turiánovi na nohy. Napadený muž vypadal příšerně; skoro od hlavy k patě byl zbrocen vlastní krví a nemohl skoro ani chodit. Pravá ruka mu jen nehybně visela v nepřirozeném úhlu, byla zlomená. Shepard přihlížel, jak oba důstojníci C-SECu odváděli raněného muže na ošetřovnu.

„Dostal, co si zasloužil, idiot." Shepard leknutím málem vyskočil z kůže, když se vedle něj ozval drsný hluboký hlas. Wrex, který se zjevil jakoby odnikud, přešel k mrtvole Krogana a plivnul na ni. „A tenhle že patří k mýmu lidu." Dodal chladně a zakroutil hlavou.

Shepard přešel k Wrexovi a hleděl na mrtvolu, jejíž krev vytvořila kolem těla velikou kaluž. „Pořád ti dělá starosti, co se stalo Kroganům, je to tak?" Zeptal se.

Wrex se otočil na Sheparda, byl zamračený. „Vzpomínáš si ještě, jak sem ti řikal o genofágovi, Sheparde? Jak si každej Krogan vybere boj radši než cokoli jinýho?" Shepard přikývl. Wrex se ušklíbl a šťouchl nohou do mrtvoly na zemi. „To, cos viděl před chvílí, to k tomu taky patří. Krogani, takový jaký bejvali, sou už mrtvý. Přesvědčil sem se vo tom na vlastní kůži."

„Vážně? Co se stalo?" Ptal se Shepard. Jestli Wrex skutečně měl nějakou osobní zkušenost s tím, co se stalo s jeho lidem, rozhodně o tom chtěl slyšet. Jakkoli hroznou měli Krogani pověst kvůli tomu, k čemu došlo při Kroganských rebeliích, pořád to byli zachránci galaxie, kteří právě teď byli na pokraji vyhynutí.

Wrex si povzdechl a mávl rukou směrem k ulici, vedoucí k tržnicím. Oba dva loudavým krokem procházeli Čtvrtí, zatímco Wrex vyprávěl. „Bylo to v době po konci Kroganskejch rebelií. Byl sem tehdy náčelníkem malýho klanu na Tuchance, naší domovský planetě. Snažili sme se po válce nastolit pořádek, což se vostatnim klanům samozřejmě nelíbilo. Byli to stoupenci Jarroda, jednoho z posledních vojevůdců, který přežili Rebelie."

Shepard zavrtěl hlavou. „Snažili jste se dát svůj domov do pořádku, proč teda šli proti vám?"

Wrex si odfrkl. „Kdybys tam tehdy byl, tak bys pochopil, Člověče. Jarrodovi vo pořádek nešlo, von chtěl hlavně bojovat dál. Jemu bylo fuk, proti komu se bojovalo, jestli Turiáni, Salariáni, nebo proti sobě navzájem, hlavní pro něj byl boj."

„A co ty?"

„Já sem chtěl jenom, aby Jarrod zavřel hubu." Zavrčel Wrex. „Aby přestal plácat kraviny a výst ostatní klany na scestí. JÁ sem všem řikal, že na nějakou další válku můžem zapomenout. Bylo nás moc málo na to, aby sme na něco takovýho mohli vůbec pomyslet. Už jenom kvůli genofágovi, důležitý bylo soustředit se na rozmnožování, aspoň na jednu generaci. Chvíli to fungovalo, a ostatní klany se k nám postupně začaly přidávat."

„Jarrodovi se to asi moc nelíbilo, co?" Řekl Shepard.

Wrex se jen hořce zasmál. „Co bys řek, Sheparde? Jasně, že se mu to nelíbilo. Nedokázal pochopit, proč to dělám, protože už byl starej, stejně jako jeho myšlenky, a nemoh pochopit, jak moc se věci změnily."

„Co udělal? Napadl tvůj klan?"

„Ne. Sjednal si Sraz, setkání na neutrální půdě, chtěl si promluvit. Setkali sme se u hrobů našich předků. Pro krogany je to jedno z nejsvatějších míst. Násilí je tam zakázaný."

„To mi zní jako past. Tobě to taky muselo být jasný, ne?" Řekl Shepard.

„Tušil sem to, ale…" Wrex se na okamžik odmlčel. „Když tě tvůj vlastní otec pozve na Sraz, řekněme, že sou zákony, který sou i Kroganům svatý."

Shepard na něj jen zíral. To, co mu Wrex řekl, ho šokovalo. „Jarrod byl tvůj otec?" Zeptal se užasle.

„Jo…aspoň do toho dne." Odpověděl Wrex chmurně. „I když sem mu nevěřil, stejně sem tam šel. Jarrod si myslel, že když se Sraz bude konat na pohřebišti, že tam přijdu beze zbraní. Tak hloupej sem nebyl." Krogan zavrtěl hlavou, znechucen. „Mluvili sme spolu, ale k ničemu to nevedlo. Když věděl, že se k němu nepřidám, dal svejm chlapům signál, aby vlítli na mě a moje společníky. Některý z Jarrodovejch poskoků byli dokonce schovaný v hrobech. Těch pár mejch chlapů zařvalo rychle. Mě se povedlo zdrhnout…ale ne dřív, dokud sem Jarrodovi nezabod kudlu přímo do hrudi." Wrex zatínal pěsti, vzpomínka na zradu v něm stále vyvolávala hněv. „To byl den, kdy sem pochopil, že to, co z nás dělalo Krogany, naše starý hodnoty a válečnická čest, to všechno už bylo mrtvý. Když sem utek Jarrodovým chlapům, vypadnul sem z Tuchanky co nejdřív to šlo, a zařek sem se, že už se nikdy nevrátim."

Shepard chvíli mlčel. „Co ostatní z tvojí rodiny? Máš ještě někoho?"

„Měl sem bratra. Doufal sem, že na rozdíl od mýho otce pochopí, o co sem se vlastně snažil. Wreav byl ale stejnej idiot jako Jarrod." Zabručel Wrex. „Krogani se zajímaj už jenom sami o sebe, kam naše rasa spěje, to je jim už dávno fuk."

Shepard chvíli nic neříkal, neboť ani nevěděl, co by vlastně měl říct. Bylo mu jasné, že Wrexovi nebyl osud Kroganů lhostejný. Ano, sám říkal, že za to, kam kroganský lid spěje, kromě Turiánů a Salariánů mohou i Krogani sami, i tak by však lhal, kdyby řekl, že už je mu jedno, co s Krogany bude. „Víš Wrexi, nejseš jako ostatní Krogani." Začal nakonec. „Teda, takový to hrubý a neotesaný vystupování, to máš společný s ostatníma, ale uvažuješ úplně jinak než oni, víš co mám na mysli…"

Wrex si odfrkl. „Moc ne, ale beru to jako kompliment."

„Přemýšlels někdy o tom, že bys moh zkusit Kroganům pomoct?" Zeptal se Shepard.

Wrex se zastavil a zíral na něj. Na jeho jindy kamenném obličeji se střídal údiv s roztrpčením. „A proč bych měl, Sheparde?" Otázal se skepticky. „Už jednou sem to zkoušel, a jak sem dopad? Jako vyhnanec! Už mě nebaví dostávat na prdel kvůli něčemu, co nespravim. I kdyby se mi nějakym zázrakem povedlo zachránit Krogany před vyhynutim, tak by se ty debilové zas postarali o to, že nás Salariáni zadupou do země novym genofágem." Dodal hořce.

„Za pokus to ale stojí, ne?" Odpověděl Shepard.

Wrex se na chvíli zamyslel. „Možná." Řekl nakonec, i když bylo zjevné, že tomu sám moc nevěřil. „Když by bylo jistý, že to za něco bude stát."

Během konverzace s Wrexem Shepard přestal vnímat svoje okolí, a nyní se rozhlédl kolem, aby zjistil, kde teď vlastně je. Vyhlídka na ohromná ramena Citadely, pár obchůdků s elektronikou a tabule upozorňující na ordinaci dr. Michelové znamenaly, že Flux byl prakticky za rohem. „No nic, už jsem na místě." Řekl si pro sebe.

„Jo? A kam že to vlastně deš?" Zeptal se Wrex.

„Flux. Mám tam sraz s jedním kamarádem."

Wrex se ušklíbl. „Nech mě hádat, neni to ten prcek, kterýho si vyzved na Binthu? Takovej ten co se rád předvádí?"

Shepard se uchechtl. Byla to pravda, že Toshiro nebyl zrovna čahoun, i když na druhou stranu byl velice zdatný v boji muže proti muži. Toshiro si toho sám byl vědom, což ještě víc posilovalo už tak dost velké sebevědomí. „Jo, to je přesně on." Odpověděl se smíchem. „Co máš ty v plánu?"

„Ani nevim." Zamručel Wrex. „Asi se porozhlídnu po trzích, jestli náhodou nemaj nějaký nový hračky, který zabíjej." Dodal žertem a zamířil k trhům. Shepard se uculoval, když pozoroval, jak se civilisté Wrexovi poděšeně uhýbali z cesty, i když si jich vůbec nevšímal. Když Wrex zmizel za rohem, Shepard vešel do klubu.

Flux měl v místní Čtvrti velmi dobrou pověst a navštěvovalo ho poměrně dost lidí. Nebyl to jen obyčejný bar, byl zde taneční parket a o patro výš i kasino. Majitel klubu, Volus jménem Doran, si na svém podniku dal záležet, nehledě na to, že tu i pracoval jako barman. Dnes zde bylo víc návštěvníků než obvykle a skoro všechny stoly byly zabrány. Všichni se bavili a nevšímali si obrněného Člověka, který se právě rozhlížel po klubu.

Shepard si nevšímal vyhazovačů, kteří si ho podezřívavě prohlíželi, a chvíli pátral očima po lidech v podniku. Konečně si všiml nevysokého černovlasého muže v uniformě Aliance, jak stál u baru. Byl nakrátko ostříhaný, měl nepříliš výraznou bradku a malou jizvu přes pravou tvář. V pravé ruce svíral poloprázdnou sklenici a bavil se s barmanem. Na první pohled by se jevil pouze jako jeden z tisíců vojáků, kteří sloužili v armádě Aliance. Zrovna tohohle muže však prozrazovaly rozměrné chrániče na loktech, spojené s rukavicemi bez prstů. Bylo to úplně jasné, kdo to byl.

Shepard si to namířil rovnou k baru a prodral se skrz lidi, kteří se mu stavěli do cesty. Nemusel na sebe ani upozorňovat, barman to rovnou udělal za něj. Toshiro se otočil na svého starého kamaráda a pobaveně prohlásil „Už sem si řikal, kde sakra seš, Shepe. Nechtěl sem se tady ztřískat sám!"

„Omlouvám se za to čekání, doprava na Citadele stojí za hovno." Odpověděl Shepard se smíchem. Oba přátelé si potřásli rukou a objednali si pití. „Tahle je kolikátá?" Zeptal se, když do sebe Toshiro obrátil zbytek drinku.

„Ta byla zahřívací." Odpověděl Toshiro a pořádně se podíval na Sheparda. „Co tady šaškuješ v tý zbroji, člověče? Já vim, první lidskej Přízrak, a tak dál, ale nemusej to vědět všichni!" Rýpnul si.

„Osobní bezpečnost." Odpověděl Shepard, jakoby to byla samozřejmost. „Už jednou se mě tady pokusili odprásknout, nehodlám nic riskovat. Beztak koukám, že ani ty si nenechal svoje hračky ve skříni."

„Jo tohle," Zabručel Toshiro a poklepal si na levý chránič lokte. „Tohle mám energetickej štít, skvělá věc hlavně pro případ, kdy se nemáš za čim krejt. Je prakticky neprůstřelnej, ale vydrží jenom asi pět minut, než se vybije, a potřebuje dalších pět k tomu, aby se znova nabil. Má to samostatnej generátor, takže to nepotřebuje energii ze zbroje. Tadyto druhý," Ukázal na pravý chránič. „má gyroskopický stabilizátory pro přesnou střelbu, ještě lepší to je, když držíš bouchačku jenom v pravý ruce. Navíc to má zabudovaný senzory, díky kterejm to přizpůsobí tlumení zpětnýho rázu tý zbrani, kterou zrovna držíš, a je fuk, jestli jde o SMGčko nebo pistoli nebo cokoli jinýho."

Shepard uznale hvízdl. Tahle technologie byla daleko pokročilejší než všechno, co v Alianci doposud viděl. Nebylo divu, že se Toshiro chtěl pochlubit, ovšem takhle na veřejnosti…měl štěstí, že díky hlasité hudbě ho slyšel jen on sám. „Kde si něco takovýho sehnal?" Zeptal se. Kdyby něco takového měl k dispozici, hodně věcí by mu to usnadnilo.

„Nevěřil bys, co všecko se dá najít ve Vnějších systémech. Tam pravidla neznamenaj nic, takže spousta lidí si tam vyvíjí zbraně a techniku jak se jim zachce." Řekl Toshiro s úšklebkem. „Třeba ten štít sem našel, když sme s naší jednotkou prohledávali jednu pirátskou loď, kterou sme měli vyřadit. Jeden kousek sem si nechal, jinak zbytek, i s celou lodí, sme vyhodili do vzduchu. Ten stabilizátor ale vyrobili kluci z Aliance, nám ho dali na testování. Jestli zas nezakročej politici, tak by se to mohlo i dostat do výroby."

Shepard ho poslouchal jen napůl a radši se napil piva. Toshiro o takových hi-tech hračkách dokázal mluvit třeba i celý den. Shepard už chtěl změnit téma, ale potom si všimnul zvláštní zbraně, která Toshirovi koukala ze staromódního koženého pouzdra. Šťouchl do něj a zeptal se „Poslouchej Kimuro, co je tohle za zbraň, tu jsem nikdy předtím neviděl."

Toshiro vytáhl zbraň z pouzdra a obracel ji v ruce. Vypadala jako pistole, byla ale znatelně mohutnější a tvarem trochu připomínala notoricky známou pušku Avenger. „Ani se nedivim, žes tohle předtim neviděl. M-41 Typhoon, je to samopal, do výroby ho ale zařadili nedávno, takže docela novinka." Vysvětloval Toshiro. „Silná zbraň, ale sama o sobě není moc přesná, hlavně když je v automatickym režimu. S mym vybavenim to ale není problém."

Shepard zvedl ruce, aby Toshira zastavil dřív, než zajde do moc velkých podrobností. „Tak fajn, nejsme tady jenom kvůli tomu, abychom se bavili o těch tvejch hračičkách, ne?"

„Ano pane." Toshiro posměšně zasalutoval a strčil svůj samopal zpátky do pouzdra. „Do jakýho průseru ses zase dostal po naší epizodce s Cerberem?"

„Vlastně docela normálka." Shepard mávl rukou a napil se. „Vyjednával jsem s biotickejma teroristama a musel jsem zničit šílenou VI. Jo a byl jsem taky na Noverii. Nejhorší opušťák, jakej jsem zažil." Řekl ironicky.

Toshiro na něj chvíli zíral, jakoby měl problémy tohle všechno vstřebat. „Hergot, nevěděl sem, že už taky děláš i vyjednavače, ne že bych něco takovýho od tebe čekal." Řekl nakonec žertem.

„Bylo to dost komplikovaný." Přiznal Shepard. „Všechno to byli biotikové, navíc s el-dvojkama. Chtěli reparace za problémy, který jim implantáty způsobily, jenže předseda Burns to zamítnul. Takže ho unesli, aby ho přesvědčili změnit názor…a dál už si to asi domyslíš sám."

„Jo, tohle je prostě politika." Odfrkl si Toshiro. „A cos vlastně dělal na Noverii? Tak nějak mám pocit, že v tvym případě nešlo o normální vopušťák, jak říkáš."

Shepard se zazubil a začal vyprávět. „Jo, s tím opušťákem jsem trochu kecal. Saren byl investorem do Binary Helix, a ta firma měla na Noverii pronajatý laboratoře. Navíc tam měl jednoho ze svejch kontaktů, takže mě poslali, abych to omrknul."

„Matriarcha Benezia?" Zeptal se Toshiro jednoduše.

Shepard vytřeštil oči. „Jak tohle víš?" Zeptal se užasle.

„Tohle nemohlo zůstat utajený dlouho, Shepe. Lidi prostě moc rádi mluvěj." Odpověděl Toshiro s úsměvem. „Tak co se tam stalo?"

„Njedřív jsem se musel protlačit místní byrokracií, včetně správce, kterej byl po krk namočenej v uplácení a vydírání. Nakonec jsem pomohl agentům z Vnitra ho dostat do basy a oni mě za odměnu dostali do laborek, kde se Benezia schovávala." Vyprávěl Shepard. „V laborkách jsme přišli na to, že tam vědci experimentovali s Rachni…"

Toshiro ho přerušil a naklonil se k němu. „Rachni? Fakt?" Ptal se šeptem a dával pozor, aby ho někdo jiný neslyšel, nechtěl vyvolávat paniku.

Shepard přikývl. „Přesně tak, proto se Saren tak zajímal o Binary Helix. Kdyby ten experiment vyšel, tak by měl tu nejvražednější armádu v galaxii. Rachni se ale nějak dostaly z izolace a zamořily laboratoře, takže jsme je museli zlikvidovat." Shepard věděl, že to byla lež. Jen lidé z jeho týmu a členové Rady znali pravdu, bylo lepší, kdyby to tak i zůstalo.

„Ještě že tak. Kdyby vypukla další Rachnijská válka, tak pochybuju, že by nám Krogani zachránili prdele i tentokrát." Poznamenal Toshiro. „Co Benezia?"

Shepard si v duchu povzdechl. Bez ohledu na fakta, která říkala něco jiného, se pořád cítil vinen za smrt Benezie. Nebylo mu příjemné o tom mluvit. „Benezia v tom byla nevinně." Řekl nakonec. Toshira jen překvapeně zvedl obočí a poslouchal dál. „Saren jí vymyl mozek a udělal si z ní svoji osobní loutku. Už se jí nedalo pomoct, takže jsme ji museli zabít. Nejhorší na tom bylo, že jednim z členů mýho týmu byla její dcera." Shepard se cítil velmi nepříjemně. Tohle bylo poprvé, kdy vůbec takhle lhal. Jistě, Smrťáci, Převaděč a indoktrinace byly věci, které si měl nechat pro sebe, ale i tak se styděl, zvlášť když musel lhát ještě kamarádovi.

„Doprdele," Toshiro nevěřícně zakroutil hlavou. „Byla u toho?"

„Bohužel." Řekl Shepard s povzdechem. „Nejdřív jsem si myslel, že bych dokázal Benezii přesvědčit, aby se vzdala, jenže jak jsem říkal, už pro ní bylo pozdě. Její dceru to hrozně vzalo. Věděla, že to bylo nevyhnutelný, ale stejně…"

„Chudák holka…" Zamručel Toshiro.

„Doteď si pamatuju, jak se tvářila, když jsem jí řek, že její máma pracuje se Sarenem, vůbec tomu nemohla uvěřit." Dodal Shepard a jedním lokem vyprázdnil svoji sklenici. „Každej si myslel, že Benezia zradila, i já si to myslel. Když se přišlo na to, že to všechno bylo jinak, přinutilo mě to přemejšlet, kolik lidí už Saren takhle využil."

„Trochu sem si tohohle Sarena proklepnul, když sem měl volno." Poznamenal Toshiro a upil ze svého piva, kterého se doteď ani netknul. „Je to pěknej hajzl, to se mu musí nechat. Ten chlap by udělal cokoli, jenom aby dokončil svoji misi, třeba i vraždění civilů. A i přes to všechno je to Přízrak…Docela by mě zajímalo, kolik má kámošů na vysokejch místech." Přemýšlel nahlas.

„Jeho kamarádi mu nepomůžou." Zabručel Shepard. „Oficiálně je to zločinec, takže by riskovali svoje místa i pověst, kdyby se profláklo, že mu…" Jeho omni-nástroj začal blikat v reakci na příchozí zprávu. Shepard si pro sebe zaklel a vyvolal zprávu na holografické rozhraní, aby si jí přečetl.

_Veliteli Sheparde,_

_Jmenuji se Nassana Dantius. Stojím před závažným problémem a nemám už na koho se obrátit. Pokud vás to zajímá, najdete mě v baru poblíž Ambasád, kde vám sdělím podrobné informace_

_Doprdele!_ Shepard si povzdechl, tohle už mu začínalo lézt krkem. Připadal si, jakoby po těžké práci neměl ani nárok na pár hodin volna. _Proč se všim vždycky musej lidi chodit za mnou? _Toshiro si všiml nazlobeného výrazu v jeho tváři a tázavě se na něj podíval. „Nějaká diplomatka mi poslala zprávu, že potřebuje s něčím pomoct. Vypadá to vážně." Odpověděl Shepard. „Platím!" Křikl na barmana, který v tu chvíli zrovna měl volné ruce.

„Počkej, ty už deš?" Zeptal se Toshiro zaraženě. „Víš aspoň, co po tobě ta ženská chce?"

„To mi řekne až na místě." Zabručel Shepard. Říct, že byl otrávený, bylo slabé slovo. „Mrzí mě to, ale budu to muset utnout. Tak někdy jindy?"

„Tak teda někdy jindy." Odpověděl Toshiro rezignovaně. „Hlavně bacha na to, do čeho se necháš upíchnout, znáš politiky."

„Nic neslibuju." Ušklíbl se Shepard. „Tak zatim!" V rychlosti zaplatil svoji útratu a rychlým krokem vyrazil z klubu.

* * *

><p>Bar u Ambasád téměř zel prázdnotou, nejen díky tomu, že šlo spíše o podnik pro vyšší vrstvy. Byl to shodou okolností ten samý bar, kde si Shepard a Ashley před časem tak 'přátelsky' popovídali s Boskerem. Lidský přízrak vešel do poloprázdného baru a rozhlédl se po návštěvnících. Všiml si nějaké Asarijky, která na něj zamávala od stolu. Tohle musela být ona dáma v nesnázích, která ho žádala o pomoc. Shepard vykročil k Asarijce v dlouhých formálních šatech, která na sebe upozornila.<p>

„Veliteli Sheparde, vidím, že jste dostal moji zprávu." Začala, aniž by se představila. Rozhodně se netvářila jako někdo, kdo se ocitl ve vážných potížích, což Shepardovi přišlo podivné. Možná to bylo jen její prací, neboť politici emoce většinou zastírali, další důvod, proč Shepard neměl tyhle lidi rád.

„Jste Nassana Dantius?" Otázal se odměřeně.

„Jistěže," Odpověděla Nassana, jakoby to bylo naprosto zřejmé. Ukázala na prázdnou židli. „Nechcete se posadit?"

„Ne, díky." Odpověděl Shepard prostě. „S čím máte problém?"

„Moje sestra, Dahlia, sloužila na nákladní lodi operující na okrajích systémů Přechodu. Ta loď byla napadena piráty, nebyli nahlášeni žádní přeživší."

Shepard měl tušení, o co jde. „Vy ale tomu moc nevěříte, že? Jinak byste mě nežádala o pomoc."

Nassana se téměř neznatelně usmála. „Máte dobrý postřeh. Před týdnem jsem obdržela zprávu s hlasovým záznamem. Dahlia je naživu! Ostatní členy posádky piráti zabili, ale moji sestru drží jako rukojmí."

„Ostatní zabili, ale jí ušetřili? Možná jim řekla, kdo je zač, aby si zachránila život." Nadhodil Shepard.

Nassana přikývla. „Všechno tomu nasvědčuje. Piráti po mě chtějí výkupné výměnou za její propuštění. Moje rodina je velmi bohatá, takže pirátům přišlo daleko výhodnější požadovat výkupné než ji zabít i s ostatními. Což by udělali v případě, že by nevěděli, kdo je zač." Nassana svěsila hlavu. „Radši jsem udělala, co po mě chtěli, a převedla jsem požadovanou sumu na bankovní účet, který mi zadali. Piráti ale moji sestru nepustili, a navíc se mi od té doby ani neozvali."

„Neměla byste kvůli takovým záležitostem kontaktovat C-SEC? Není to rozumný řešit něco takovýho sama." Namítl Shepard.

„Vím, že to byla chyba, ale jediné, co mě tehdy zajímalo, bylo bezpečí Dahlie." Přiznala Nassana. „Vládní zástupci na Citadele nesmí takto vyjednávat s teroristy, protože by to mohlo povzbudit k dalším únosům. Tím že jsem zaplatila výkupné, jsem vlastně spáchala trestný čin."

„Takže po mě chcete, abych našel a vysvobodil vaši sestru, je to tak?" Otázal se Shepard, bylo mu jasné, kam celá debata směřovala.

„Stačí jen vysvobodit, už se mi podařilo zjistit, kde je." Odpověděla Nassana. Shepard postřehl, že diplomatka byla potěšena. „Sledovala jsem, kam zaplacené výkupné šlo: k malé žoldácké organizaci, která působí v kupě Artemis Tau."

„Nebudu nic slibovat dopředu, ale udělám co bude třeba, abych Dahlii našel." Odpověděl Shepard. Byl by hlupák, kdyby v tom Nassanu nechal, navíc pomoct vysoce postavené političce by mohlo mít své výhody.

„Výborně, nevím o nikom jiném, kdo by se pro tuhle práci hodil lépe. Až Dahlii odtamtud dostanete, přijďte si pro odměnu. Teď, pokud mě omluvíte, musím se vrátit ke svým povinnostem. Hodně štěstí." Nassana se zvedla od stolu a volným krokem odešla z baru.

Shepard jen chvíli stál na místě a přemýšlel. Na ženu, která se dostala do takovýchto potíží, působila Nassana velmi klidně, téměř…chladně. Možná to opravdu bylo jen tím, že to byla politička, koneckonců, politici se hodně rádi přetvařovali. Ale stejně se chovala podivně, jakoby celá ta záležitost s její sestrou byla jen malá nepříjemnost. A odměna? Shepard měl pocit, že Nassana mu odměnu nabízela ne jako projev vděčnosti, ale jako pobídku. Celé to působilo dojmem, jakoby Nassana před ním něco tajila…Shepard se tím přestal zabývat a opustil bar. Tady už ho nic nedrželo, rozhodl se vrátit na loď. Jak se věci doopravdy mají, to zjistí, až když bude na místě. Veškeré jeho instinkty mu však říkaly, že tady něco nehraje a že by měl zůstat obezřetný.

Shepard vyšel z Ambasád a přivolal si nejbližší taxík do Akademie C-SECu, nacházející se v sekci 442. Taxík naštěstí nezůstal viset v zácpě, takže cesta k nejbližšímu stanovišti k Akademii trvala jen několik málo minut. V budově Akademie bylo rušno jako obvykle. Shepard vešel do vstupní haly a mezi všudypřítomnými důstojníky, kteří pendlovali mezi různými kancelářemi, zahlédl Garra, jak si prorážel cestu směrem k výtahu na Prezidium. Vypadal naštvaně a ve svém vzteku ignoroval nadávky, které padaly na jeho hlavu, když odstrkoval lidi z cesty. Shepard si udělal v duchu poznámku, že by si s ním měl promluvit, až bude mít příležitost.

Posádce zbývaly ještě asi tři hodiny volna, když Shepard opět vstoupil na palubu Normandie. Většina posádky si dosud užívala své volno v ulicích Citadely, takže na lodi byl neobvyklý klid, tedy až na hlasité chrápání, které se ozývalo z můstku. Shepard prošel kolem těch několika málo lidí na velitelské palubě a zamířil do své kajuty. I na palubě posádky bylo liduprázdno. Shepard vešel do své soukromé ubikace a začal ze sebe shazovat zbroj, když se za ním dveře zavřely. Ani se neobtěžoval kusy zbroje uklidit do skříně a vlezl do postele. Jediné, co teď potřeboval, bylo pár hodin nerušeného spánku, než se Normandie opět vrátí do hlubin vesmíru.

* * *

><p><em>Takže tu máme jubilejní kulatou dvacátou kapitolu...chtěl bych se omluvit za to, že je poněkud kratší a také za ten příšerný název, nic jiného mě totiž nenapadlo :-D Opět měním systém značení kapitol (vzpomenul jsem si totiž, že existuje cosi jako římské číslice) a začnu s průbežnou revizí kvůli chybám a nesrovnalostem, kterých je v 'Bozích zkázy' celkem dost, řekl bych. Opět děkuji všem čtenářům a jsem otevřen všem názorům, i těm negativním, samozřejmě<em>


	21. XX Lovci zločinců

_SSV Normandie, systém Macedon, kupa Artemis Tau_

„Jokere, hlášení!"

„Blížíme se na orbitu Sharjily, veliteli, máme teď přibližně půl hodiny než Normandie sestoupí do atmosféry."

„Dobře, jak to vypadá na povrchu?"

„Není to nic moc, atmosféra obsahuje čpavek a tlak je skoro 40 atmosfér, takže přilba s maskou bude nutná. Doporučuju si pořádně zkontrolovat, jestli máte utěsněnou zbroj, než tam skočíte."

„Díky, Jokere, vím , co mám dělat. Dej mi vědět až budem mít 10 minut před výsadkem."

„Ano pane." Odpověděl Joker a vypnul interkom.

Shepard stál v kajutě, již oblečen ve zbroji, nasadil si přilbu s maskou a pro jistotu ještě jednou spustil diagnostiku zbroje. Jakákoli netěsnost by v prostředí s vysokým tlakem měla fatální následky. Na rozhraní jeho omni-nástroje se objevila zpráva, že zbroj je v naprostém pořádku. Shepard si pro sebe spokojeně přikývl a odložil přilbu na stůl. Další věc byla vymyslet taktiku na téhle záchranné misi. Úder na základnu únosců musel být rychlý a drtivý, aby neměli šanci dát dohromady obranu nebo v horším případě zabít rukojmí. Vůbec si však netroufal domnívat se, že by tahle akce byla jednoduchá. Ohledně Nassany měl jisté podezření, protože se nechovala zrovna jako někdo, komu unesli blízkého příbuzného. Pokud se měl vyhnout nepříjemnému překvapení, musel zůstat soustředěný, aby si všiml čehokoliv podezřelého.

Chvíli si rozmýšlel, koho si vezme do týmu. Ashley se stále ještě zotavovala ze svého zranění na Noverii, takže s ní počítat nemohl, i když ona sama se nemohla dočkat, až se vrátí do akce. Liara dosud spala a Shepardovi se nechtělo ji budit. Garrus by teoreticky mohl jít, ale co Normandie odletěla z Citadely, tak byl poněkud rozmrzelý. Shepard potřeboval, aby na téhle misi byli všichni soustředěni, takže Garrus nepřipadal v úvahu.

Shepard nakonec stiskl interkom a řekl „Alenko, Tali a Wrex, vyzbrojte se a za 20 minut čekejte v nákladovým prostoru. Pořádně si zkontrolujte zbroj a nezapomeňte na přilby s maskama, na povrchu je jedovatá atmosféra a hodně vysokej tlak vzduchu."

Mix bojových, biotických a technických schopností se hodil v situaci, kdy nebyly k dispozici informace o nepříteli. Shepard mohl jen hádat, proti jak velké síle jeho tým stál, byl si však jist, že jeho protivníkem jsou zdatní válečníci, kteří, jak u žoldáků bylo zvykem, byli dobře vybavení. Jeho tým by na své straně měl alespoň moment překvapení, neboť únosci patrně nepočítali s tím, že by je někdo vypátral. Shepard vyndal ze skříňky své zbraně a umístil si je na zbroj. Zcela připraven na příští akci vyšel z kajuty a zamířil do nákladového prostoru. Normandii už zbývalo jen několik málo minut, než vstoupí do atmosféry planety a provede výsadek.

Wrex už stál u pozemního vozidla a líně se rozhlížel kolem, když Shepard vstoupil plně vyzbrojen na nákladového prostoru. Ashley stála opodál u stolu se zbraněmi a pracovala na osobním počítači. Garrus, který většinu času strávil opravami a údržbou transportéru, zde ovšem chyběl. Shepard měl podezření, že se Garrus dostal do nějakého problému, už podle jeho špatné nálady. Hodlal to s ním ovšem probrat později, až se přestane schovávat. Teď mu však dělala starosti Ashley. Co slyšel od ostatních lidí na lodi, tak byla celá nesvá po tom, co jí Chakwasová zakázala účast na misích po celé dva dny. Pořád se snažila něco dělat a téměř nespala. Shepard si o tom s ní chtěl promluvit, protože takhle si akorát ještě víc podkopávala vlastní zdraví.

Jak se Shepard k Ashley přibližoval, slyšel jí, jak se uchechtla. Nepracovala, jak se velitel domníval, nejspíš si jen s někým povídala. „…prosim tě, tohle si řikala už jednou, a jak to dopadlo, pamatuješ?" Řekla se smíchem.

Na druhém konci jí odpověděl ženský hlas. „Nepřipomínej mi to, Ash. Jo, než půjdu, říkalas, že teď sloužíš u velitele Sheparda? Viděla jsem ho na videu, jak ho povýšili na Přízraka. Je to hezoun…Tak zatím, ségra!" Ashley zavrtěla hlavou a něco si pro sebe zamručela, když její sestra zavěsila.

Shepard stál přímo za Ashley, aniž by to sama věděla, a poznámku její sestry samozřejmě slyšel. Dělal, co mohl, aby potlačil smích, když se však na něj Ashley otočila, úplně rudá studem, věděl, že se snažil zbytečně. „Řekněte mi, že jste nic neslyšel." Špitla téměř neslyšitelně.

„Bohužel ano." Odpověděl Shepard, usmívaje se od ucha k uchu.

Ashley si povzdechla, tvář napůl schovanou v dlani. „Panebože, zastřelte mě někdo." Zamumlala si pro sebe. „Jo…to byla sestra. Ta nejmladší, Sarah." Ashley konečně zvedla hlavu a všimla si, že velitel má na sobě zbroj. „Vy se někam chystáte, kapitáne? A beze mě?" Zeptala se a přitom se uculovala.

„Nic zvláštního, jdeme jenom postřílet pár padouchů. Toť vše." Odpověděl Shepard žertem. Prohlédl si Ashley od hlavy k patě. Vypadala strhaně, o tom, kdy naposledy spala, se dalo jen spekulovat.

Ashley si všimla, jak si jí její nadřízený důkladně prohlíží. „Co je?" Zeptala se neomaleně. Nebylo jí příjemné, když na ní lidé takovýmhle způsobem zírali.

„Vypadáš strašně, Ashley." Řekl Shepard a vysloužil si tím od ní ostrý pohled. „Co je s tebou?"

Ashley se zakabonila a začala protestovat. „Nic, kapitáne, jsem v pohodě, nedělejte si…"

Shepard ji zarazil a ukázal jí prstem na tvář. „Ty tvoje kruhy pod očima mi říkají, že pěkně kecáš." Řekl otevřeně. „Každej mi tady říká, že od Noverie jsi vůbec neodpočívala."

Ashley s kamennou tváří hleděla před sebe a odpověděla „Snažím se být nějak užitečná, když nemůžu bojovat, pane."

Shepard zvedl obočí. „Jo? I když to bude znamenat, že znova skončíš na marodce kvůli vyčerpání?"

Ashley chvíli mlčela. Nakonec svěsila hlavu a zamumlala „Já…prostě nejsem schopná sedět na prdeli někde v klídku a nic nedělat, zatímco moji spolubojovníci jdou do boje. Správně bych měla bejt s nima, ne někde mimo, takhle si připadám, jako bych je v tom nechala…"

Shepard si pro sebe přikývl, bylo mu jasné, o co šlo. Ashley byla voják každým coulem a byla by ochotna za své bratry ve zbrani položit život. Nebylo divu, že se jí nelíbilo být zavřená na lodi, byť po zranění. „Ashley, to stačí. Vim, co se mi snažíš naznačit a chápu to, ale jestli nebudeš odpočívat, tak o to dýl to bude trvat, než se dáš do kupy a budeš se k nám moct znova přidat." Odpověděl ji.

„Asi máte pravdu…" Povzdechla si Ashley a pořád zírala na podlahu. „Ale stejně…štve mě to, že musím trčet tady."

„Smiř se s tim, to je to jediný, co s tím můžeš dělat. Měla by ses jít vyspat." Řekl Shepard a jemně jí poplácal po rameni. „A možná bys mohla svý sestře vyřídit, že je to od ní hezky, ale že nemám zájem, díky." Dodal ještě žertem.

Ashley se zasmála. „Prosim vás, Sar je ještě puberťačka, která ani pořádně neví, koho vlastně chce, i když ona sama si myslí něco jinýho."

„Když jsi mluvila o Sarah, říkala jsi 'nejmladší'. Kolik sester ty vlastně máš?"

„Jsme čtyři, já, Abby, Lynn a Sarah, Sar ještě chodí na střední školu." Vyprávěla Ashley. „Táta vždycky říkával, že s pěti ženskejma v baráku čelil větší přesile než na manévrech."

Shepard se uchechtl. „Vůbec se mu nedivím."

„Beztak byl věčně někde na bojovejch úkolech. Často jsem musela mámě pomáhat s výchovou svejch sester. To byla sranda…" Pokračovala Ashley. „Ale nakonec s nikym jsem si nebyla tak blízká jako se ségrama. Inu, byli jsme vojenská rodinka, nikde jsme nezůstávali dýl než rok nebo dva, takže jsme neměli šanci mít skutečný přátele."

„Tomu rozumim." Odpověděl Shepard. „Můj táta taky sloužil nějakou dobu v armádě, takže do svejch čtyř let jsem ho doma moc nevídal. Až…když se moje sestra narodila, tak odešel, aby se postaral o rodinu."

„Vy jste z kolonií, že jo? Kde jste vyrůstal, jestli se můžu zeptat?" Otázala se Ashley.

„Mindoir." Shepard se snažil působit klidně, sám ovšem ve svém hlase slyšel hořkost.

Ashley vytřeštila oči a začala se poděšeně omlouvat. „Ježiš, to jsem nevěděla, pane. Hrozně se omlouvám, nechtěla jsem…"

Shepard jen mávl rukou. „Nic se neděje, Ashley. Tahle věc už je dávno za mnou."

„Eh…jasně, ale stejně mě to mrzí. S tou svojí nevymáchanou hubou jsem měla problémy už několikrát." Odpověděla Ashley nervózně. „Chci říct, naši tátové věděli, jaký to je, bejt v armádě a zároveň mít rodinu. Můj táta byl pyšnej na to, že mohl sloužit u námořnictva, i když se nikdy nedočkal povýšení, ať už se snažil jakkoli. Po nás ale chtěl, abysme měli pevnou půdu pod nohama. Pamatuju si, jak jednou řekl: Vesmír je krásnej, ale rodina se v něm založit nedá." Pak Ashley udělala něco, co by Shepard od zoceleného vojáka, jakým ona bezpochyby byla, nikdy nečekal; začala recitovat kousek básně od Tennysona.

Shepard počkal, než Ashley domluvila, a zeptal se s úsměvem „Tohle znám, to je Ulysses, že jo?" Ashley přikývla. „Nevěděl jsem, že tě zajímá poezie."

Ashley obrátila oči v sloup „To, že bych vám ustřelila hlavu ze sta metrů ještě neznamená, že se mi nemůžou líbit citlivý věci!" Ohradila se, výsměšně předstírajíc vztek. Potom jen tiše dodala „Hlavně to nikomu neříkejte."

Shepard se ušklíbl. „Neboj se, tvoje tajemství si odnesu do hrobu."

Ashley založila ruce v bok a prohlásila s úsměvem „Jo, to byste měl, kapitáne. Táta miloval tyhle sentimentální básničky, pokaždý, když odjel někam na misi, vždycky si mě nahrál, jak to předčítám." Na okamžik se usmála, pak ale zakroutila hlavou. „Táta umřel před pár lety, ty básničky mu čtu pokaždý, když ho jdu navštívit na hřbitov. Bůh mu žehnej."

„Ty věříš v Boha?" Zeptal se Shepard. Ashley ho překvapovala čím dál víc, nejdřív záliba v poezii a nyní náboženské založení.

„Doufám, že to nepovažujete za problém." Odvětila Ashley úsečně. „Některý lidi na mě kvůli tomu koukali, jako bych byla divná. Jenom proto, že dělám ve vesmíru, tak nemůžu věřit ve vyšší moc? Pěkná kravina, to vám řeknu."

„Do výsadku zbývá deset minut." Ohlásil Joker přes interkom.

„Fajn, řeknu to takhle: Tvoje víra, tvoje věc, Ashley. Já jsem jenom tvůj velící důstojník, ne někdo, podle koho by ses musela řídit." Odpověděl Shepard.

Ashley se usmála a řekla lišácky „Jenom velící důstojník, jo? No, na to se ještě podíváme…"

Shepard se zazubil, i když byl poněkud zaražen. Takhle s ním náčelnice ještě nemluvila. „Běž se vyspat, Williamsová, to je rozkaz." Prohlásil žertem. „Pokud nebudeš spát, až se vrátíme z mise, tak něco zažiješ!"

Ashley se zahihňala tím typicky dívčím smíchem, což u ní bylo něco neobvyklého. „Už jsem vám řekla, jak vás nesnáším, kapitáne?"

„Teď už podruhý." Odpověděl Shepard suše. Ashley se smíchem zakroutila hlavou a poslušně se vydala k ubikacím pro posádku o palubu výše. Shepard se přidal k členům pozemního týmu, kteří už všichni čekali u transportéru, připraveni na záchrannou akci. Nyní byl čas soustředit se na misi a vyhnout se jakýmkoli nástrahám. Přesto však Shepard chvíli před výsadkem přemýšlel jen nad jednou věcí.

_Ash na mě dělá oči? Co to sakra…?_

* * *

><p><em>Sharjila, systém Macedon, kupa Artemis Tau<em>

Bledě žluté slunce systému Macedon ozařoval narezlý povrch Sharjily, bičovaný prudkým větrem. Tahle nehostinná planeta, kvůli extremním podmínkám nevhodná pro kolonizaci, byla ideálním útočištěm pro piráty, které by zrovna tady nikdo nehledal. Ovšem dnešek byl výjimkou; svědčil o tom prachový oblak táhnoucí se za neznámým útočným vozidlem, které se zdánlivě bez cíle řítilo po povrchu planety.

Shepard seděl za volantem transportéru a mračil se. Únosci si svoji základnu zřídili v místě, které bylo obklopeno rozeklanými horami, nepřístupnými veškerým vozidlům. Dostat se tam bylo možné jen z jednoho směru a dalo se předvídat, že tahle jediná přístupná cesta bude silně bráněna. Už jen to svědčilo o tom, že tým z Normandie tu neměl co dočinění s žádnými hlupáky. Shepard neměl jinou možnost než objet tu hradbu z hor, což zabíralo čas, během kterého mohli protivníci přijít na to, že mají společnost.

Konečně se základna únosců objevila v dohledu…společně se čtveřicí strážních věži. Odstřelovači na věžích by museli být úplně slepí, aby neviděli neznámý transportér, který si to namířil k základně. Shepard si toho byl vědom. Zastavil vozidlo a nařídil Wrexovi, aby zahájil palbu. Moment překvapení byl pryč, nyní šlo o to zbavit se nepřátel dřív, než zjistí, co se děje. Vozidlo se roztřáslo, když Krogan, vtěsnaný ve střelecké věži, začal střílet z kulometu. Vojáci na věžích byli rozstříleni dřív, než se vůbec stačili zorientovat a vrátit palbu.

„Dobrá práce." Poznamenal Shepard, odpovědí mu bylo jen Wrexovi zabručení. Pomalu se s transportérem rozjel k základně, nyní se ukázalo, jestli byli nepřátelští strážci schopni varovat svoje kamarády uvnitř. V momentě, kdy se z vchodu do základny vyrojilo několik vojáků, někteří z nich ozbrojeni raketomety, byla odpověď jasná. Protivníci okamžitě namířili zbraně na nevítané hosty a zahájili palbu. Shepard se ušklíbl a udělal tu poslední věc, kterou by nepřítel čekal: Dupnul na plyn a vyřítil se s vozidlem přímo na ně. Proti zrychlujícímu transportéru vylétlo pár raket, ty však neškodně explodovaly na jeho štítech a vůbec ho nezpomalily. Žoldáci nevěřícně zírali na několikatunový kolos, který se nyní řítil přímo na ně. Pár z nich dokázalo na poslední chvíli uskočit, pro ostatní však bylo příliš pozdě.

Posádka uvnitř vozidla zaslechla jen sérii tupých úderů, pro žoldáky byl ovšem náraz naprosto devastující. Polámaná těla se rozletěla do všech možných směrů, pár jich zůstalo ležet za vozidlem, rozdrcená pod mohutnými koly. Shepard strhl řízení doleva, aby se vyhnul nárazu do betonového bunkru ukrývajícího vstup do základny únosců. Transportér se dostal do smyku a zastavil se jen pár metrů od bunkru. Wrex zaměřil pozornost na demoralizované žoldáky a skosil je palbou z kulometu. Shepard popadl své zbraně a vylezl z transportéru, následován Kaidanem, Tali a naposled Wrexem, který jako vždy měl potíže dostat se ze stísněného interiéru vozidla. Náhlý útok musel vyvolat v řadách nepřátel pěkný zmatek, protože nezablokovali vchod a umožnili tak útočníkům vstoupit do základny bez jakýchkoli potíží.

Uvnitř základny panoval chaos. Žoldáci zjevně nepředpokládali, že by někdo vypátral jejich úkryt, a odpor tomu také odpovídal. Místo toho, aby vetřelce nechali jít hlouběji do základny a pak je přepadli v plné síle, tak se na ně vrhali téměř jednotlivě. Shepard a jeho spolubojovníci se hnali chodbami základny a kosili obránce bez jakýchkoli potíží. Cely pro zajatce však dosud nenašli. 'Úklid' šel hladce…dokud Shepardův tým nevrazil do skladiště, kde se octnul pod prudkou palbou. Velitel sebou trhl, když mu kulka proletěla kolem hlavy, a vrhnul se do krytu za hromadou beden.

Několik málo zbývajícich obránců se stáhlo do skladiště a krylo se za narychlo postavenou barikádou. Nějaká žena v plné zbroji křičela rozkazy na své podřízené, zatímco zasypávali Shepardovo družstvo palbou. Shepard a jeho druhové stříleli naslepo z krytů, aby donutili obránce zalézt. Wrex se však bez varování najednou zvedl a s bojovým křikem se vyřítil na protivníky. Žoldáci při pohledu na útočícího Krogana začali couvat. Shepard vycítil perfektní příležitost k útoku a se zbytkem týmu se rozběhl vstříc nepřátelské barikádě. Řady žoldáků se začaly hroutit, když se jim buď zasekly zbraně nebo byli biotickou energií vrženi vstříc kovovým zdem. Nepřátelská velitelka toho měla dost a vrhla se do bitvy. Šla přímo proti Shepardovi, který byl zaměstnán palbou po žoldácích…a hodila po něm warpovou kouli.

Shepard zavrávoral, když ho zasáhla biotická energie. Instinktivně se vrhl za bedny a nadával si za svoji nepozornost. Pokud by ho v tu chvíli nechránily štíty, dost možná by byl mrtvý. _Ta ženská je biotička, a zatraceně silná,_ myslel si. Nečekal, až se mu dobijí štíty, a znovu se zapojil do boje. Velitelka žoldáků se zrovna vyhnula warpu, který na ní poslal Wrex, a zaměřila se na Tali, kterou mávnutím ruky poslala ke zdi. Kaidan byl zrovna pod palbou dvou mužů, kterým se nějak povedlo se k němu dostat z boku, a nemohl zasáhnout.

Shepard se rozběhl přímo k velitelce. „HEJ!" Biotička se otočila za hlasem a vzápětí odlétla vzad, když jí Shepard naplno zasáhl vlnou biotické energie. Letěla pár metrů vzduchem než vrazila do řady beden, které se na ní okamžitě sesypaly. Žalostný zbytek žoldáků, nyní bez velitele, byl zlikvidován během několika vteřin.

Shepard přiběhl k Tali, která se nyní pokoušela vstát. „Tali! Jseš v pohodě?" Zeptal se, když jí pomáhal na nohy.

„Jsem v pořádku…aspoň doufám." Odpověděla Tali a protáhla si záda, jakoby se chtěla přesvědčit, že je doopravdy v pořádku.

„Měli bysme to tady prohledat, tahle Dahlia tu někde musí bejt." Zabručel Kaidan a obezřetně se rozhlížel.

Shepard se podíval na hromadu beden, která pod sebou pohřbila velitelku žoldáků. Opatrně se k hromadě přiblížil s brokovnicí v rukou. Nevěděl, jestli je mrtvá, nebo jen v bezvědomí, ale nehodlal nic riskovat. Pokynul svým druhům, aby zůstali ve střehu, a začal spadané bedny odhazovat stranou. Když se k velitelce konečně prohrabal, zjistil, že byla mrtvá, už jen podle krku ohnutého v nepřirozeném úhlu. Víc ho však zarazilo rozbité hledí přilby…odhalující modrou tvář, pořezanou od rozbitého hledí.

Ta ženská byla Asarijka, to by vysvětlovalo její biotické schopnosti, bylo to však něco jiného, co Sheparda znepokojilo. Ta velitelka byla jedinou Asarijkou, se kterou se během přestřelky na základně střetli, Dahlia ovšem byla pochopitelně také Asarijka. Co když…Shepard tyhle myšlenky zahnal, potřeboval nejdřív důkaz, než došel k nějakému závěru. Stejně mu však něco říkalo, že Nassana mu neřekla pravdu, alespoň ne celou.

Valnou většinu základny už Shepard a jeho společníci prozkoumali, ze skladiště byl přístup jen do dvou menších místností. V jedné z nich bylo na sebe natěsnáno několik dvoupatrových lůžek, ze kterých visely okovy. Celá místnost byla pokryta špínou a místy i zaschlou krví. Tady nejspíše přebývali zajatci, po Dahlii však ani stopy. Shepard znechuceně zavrtěl hlavou a vydal se s ostatními do poslední neprozkoumané místnosti o patro výš. Sestru Nassany však nenašel ani tam. Uvnitř malé místnosti bylo jen lůžko, pár skříněk a stůl s počítačem. Shepard si sedl za stůl, počítače mohl alespoň zjistit, o co tady šlo.

Když procházel data v počítači, na jeho tváři se střídaly zmatenost, překvapení a nakonec hněv. Ti chlapi, se kterými Shepard a jeho tým bojovali, nebyli obyčejní žoldáci; byli to otrokáři, verbež, pro kterou měl hluboké opovržení. Největší šok ovšem přišel ve chvíli, kdy Shepard našel vyděračský dopis adresovaný Nassaně…podepsaný jménem Dahlia Dantius.

Kaidan a Tali se strašlivě lekli, když Shepard udeřil pěstmi do stolu takovou silou, že jej lehce promáčkl. Shepard se strašlivě zamračil a vypustil dlouhou řadu nadávek. Nassana mu lhala, Dahlia nebyla unesena, byla to velitelka otrokářského gangu. Rozhodně si s ní bude muset promluvit, až se vrátí na loď.

Wrex zíral, jak Shepard v obličeji zrudnul vzteky. „Co šílíš, Sheparde?" Zeptal se udiveně.

„Dahlia byla velitelka těhletěch zkurvenejch otrokářů, ne rukojmí." Procedil Shepard skrz zuby. Jen stěží dokázal udržet svůj hněv na uzdě.

„Počkat…ta Asarijka, Nassana, nás poslala proti vlastní sestře?" Otázal se Kaidan nevěřícně.

„Co je na tom tak neuvěřitelnýho?" Zasmál se Shepard hořce. „Žádnej politik nechce mít mezi příbuznejma zločince, škodí to kariéře." Poznamenal jedovatě a podíval se na Tali. „Tali, stáhni z toho počítače veškerý data, můžou se hodit."

Tali nervózně přikývla a začala pracovat s omni-nástrojem. Shepard se opřel o zeď a čekal, než Tali skončí se stahováním. Byl naštvaný na Nassanu, že mu lhala a udělala si z něj nájemného vraha, a také na sebe, protože uvěřil politikovi. Zapřísáhl se, že jestli se mu Nassana ještě někdy připlete do cesty, způsobí jí takový problém, ze kterého jí nedostane ani celá armáda právníků. Když Tali konečně stáhla všechna data, Shepard rozkázal Jokerovi, ať je vyzvedne, a vydal se k východu ze základny. Zbytek týmu, dokonce i Wrex, si od něj drželi odstup. Ještě nikdy neviděli velitele takhle zuřit, a rozhodně neměli zájem okusit jeho hněv na vlastní kůži.

* * *

><p><em>SSV Normandie, systém Macedon, kupa Artemis Tau<em>

Když znovu stanul se svým týmem na palubě Normandie, Shepard si to rovnou namířil do své kajuty. Potřeboval si vyřídit soukromý telefonát. Členové posádky se mu poslušně klidili z cesty; to, jak příšerně byl namíchnutý, z něj přímo vyzařovalo. Když vešel do svojí kajuty, okamžitě sedl za počítač. Ani se neobtěžoval ze sebe svléknout zbroj, jenom si sundal přilbu a postavil ji na stůl. Kontakt na Nassanu si pamatoval z dopisu, který jí poslala její zkažená sestra. Shepard chvíli čekal, než systém naváže spojení, a brzy se tmavá obrazovka rozjasnila a zobrazila překvapenou Nassanu.

„Veliteli? Díky Bohyni že jste se ozval tak rychle, našel jste moji…"

Shepard ji přerušil, na její předem připravenou scénku neměl náladu. „Nech si to divadýlko, Nassano, vim moc dobře, o co tady jde!"

Nassana se rozhodla předstírat, že vůbec neví, co se děje. „Prosím? Nemám vůbec tušení, o čem…"

„Dahlia je mrtvá, sám jsem ji zabil." Zavrčel Shepard. To, jak si Nassana vymýšlela, ho popudilo ještě víc. „Doporučuju ti, abys mi přestala lhát do očí, jestli nechceš skončit stejně."

„Vidím, že nemá cenu, abych si vymýšlela…" Odvětila Nassana chladně. „Určitě pochopíte, proč jsem vám lhala."

„Je mi to úplně jasný, Nassano." Odsekl Shepard. „Ta tvoje mizerná kariéra by totiž šla do hajzlu, kdyby se profláklo, že tvoje sestra je zločinec!"

Nassana se provokativně usmála. „Já bych sice použila trochu jiná slova, ale vcelku máte pravdu, veliteli. Je vidět, že si rozumíme."

„Ty se mi radši vyhýbej, Nassano. Nemuselo by to dopadnout dobře, kdybychom se zas potkali."

Nassana na sobě nenechala znát žádné emoce. „Mrzí mě, že jsem k vám nebyla upřímná, ale nemohla jsem riskovat, že se ta záležitost provalí. Nicméně za svou námahu máte pořád nárok na odměnu…"

Shepard na ni zařval dřív, než stačila dokončit větu. „Víš ty co, Nassano? Tu svoji odměnu si můžeš strčit ty víš kam! Já jsem Přízrak, ne žádnej posranej nájemnej vrah, a o ty tvoje špinavý prachy fakt nestojím!"

Nassana vytřeštila oči, jakoby nemohla uvěřit tomu co právě slyší. Shepard přerušil spojení dřív, než stihla něco říct. V návalu vzteku popadl svou přilbu a vší silou s ní mrštil proti zdi. Přilba se s hlasitým rámusem odrazila od zdi a spadla na podlahu. Byl to menší zázrak, že zůstala v jednom kuse. Shepard potom ještě několikrát udeřil pěstí do zdi, než se nakonec trochu uklidnil. Už bylo po všem, Dahlia byla mrtvá, nemělo tedy cenu se kvůli tomu dál rozčilovat. Ovšem musel si přiznat, že se mu znatelně ulevilo, když na Nassanu vyjel…

Shepardovou kajutou se rozlehl Jokerův hlas. „Eh, veliteli, jste tam? Chce s vámi mluvit admirál Hackett."

„Přepoj ho do komunikační místnosti, hned tam jdu." Odpověděl Shepard a zhluboka si oddychl. Musel před Hackettem vypadat normálně a dělat, že se nic nestalo, jinak by se admirál mohl domnívat, že velitel je naštvaný, že ho někdo obtěžuje. Ještě se na sebe podíval do zrcadla, aby se ujistil, že se tváří naprosto neutrálně, a až potom opustil kajutu.

Komunikační místnost byla ozářena světlem admirálova hologramu, který trpělivě čekal, až se velitel dostaví. Shepard rychlým krokem vešel do místnosti a zasalutoval „Pane. Doufám, že jsem vás nenechal čekat příliš dlouho."

„To je v pořádku, veliteli. Beztak vidím, že jste nejspíš měl plné ruce práce." Odpověděl Hackett a pousmál se, když si všiml, že Shepard má pořád na sobě zbroj.

„Jen likvidace místního pirátskýho hnízda, pane. Toť vše." Shepard si nyní musel dávat pozor, aby zněl naprosto normálně. Věděl, že říkal jen půl pravdy, a rozhodně se mu nechtělo chlubit se tím, že z něj nějaká diplomatka udělala idiota, zvláště ne před admirálem.

„Jistě." Řekl admirál. „Praxe v boji s piráty by se mi právě hodila, veliteli."

„Co máte na mysli, pane?"

„V Attikánském přechodu došlo k nárůstu útoků na civilní plavidla, převážně nákladní lodě. Naší rozvědce se podařilo zjistit, kdo za těmito útoky stojí. Jde o pirátskou organizaci, která působí především v kupě Argos Ró." Vysvětloval admirál.

„Rozumím, pane. Co ale vlastně chcete od mě? Nemůžete čekat, že s hrstkou chlapů dokážu vyřídit celou pirátskou organizaci." Namítal Shepard.

Hackett si velitele změřil přísným pohledem. Pak odpověděl „To ani nebudete muset, veliteli. Víme totiž, kdo piráty vede, to je v tento moment pro nás to hlavní. Jde o bývalého turiánského důstojníka jménem Tonn Actus. Pokud se zbavíme Acta, jednotliví velitelé se začnou prát o jeho místo a celá pirátská organizace se zhroutí."

Shepard přikývl na souhlas. „Postarám se o to, pane. Kde toho Turiána najdu?"

„Podle našich informací by se Actus měl nacházet na planetě Tuntau,systém Phoenix. Souřadnice jsem vám již zaslal. Nemohu vám na sto procent zaručit, že tam skutečně bude, ale v tuto chvíli je to nejlepší stopa, kterou máme."

Shepard zasalutoval. „Rozumím, pane. Pustíme se do toho."

„Vážím si toho, veliteli. Hackett končí." Admirálův hologram zmizel.

Shepard opustil místnost a vydal se k projektoru mapy galaxie, kde nastavil souřadnice pirátské základny. „Jokere, posílám ti souřadnice, dej mi vědět, až tam budeme."

„Rozumím, veliteli. Systém Phoenix, kupa Argos Ró...dorazíme tam asi za dvanáct hodin." Hlásil Joker.

„Dobře." Odpověděl Shepard a zamířil zpět do své kajuty. Potřeboval se vyspat, než se znovu vrhne do boje.

* * *

><p><em>SSV Normandie, systém Phoenix, kupa Argos Ró<em>

Shepard vyšel z kajuty, plně vyzbrojen a s přilbou v podpaží. Normandie měla asi za čtvrt hodiny sestoupit do husté nedýchatelné atmosféry planety Tuntau, kde se měl schovávat pirátský vůdce, kterého měli zlikvidovat. Téměř celou cestu do systému Phoenix prospal, aby nabral sílu před další akcí. Nyní byl odpočatý a soustředěný, dokonce ani to, jakým způsobem ho využila Nassana, ho moc netrápilo.

Přemýšlel, koho na tuhle misi vezme s sebou, málem však poskočil leknutím, když ho někdo poklepal po rameni. „Hej, kam se chystáš, Sheparde?" Shepard se otočil a spatřil za sebou Wrexe. Kroganovi neušlo, jak se velitel lekl, a bylo zřejmé, že se dobře bavil.

„Jdeme zlikvidovat velitele pirátů, nějakýho Turiána jménem Actus." Odpověděl Shepard, trochu podrážděn tím, jak se Wrexovi povedlo ho vyděsit.

Wrex na něj chvíli překvapeně zíral. „Actus? **Tonn Actus**?" Zeptal se nevěřícně.

„Beru to, že ho znáš." Poznamenal Shepard.

Wrex se zamračil. „Víc než jen to. S timhle turiánskym hovadem mám nějaký nevyřízený účty." Zavrčel podrážděně.

„Nevyřízený účty?" Otázal se Shepard. „O co přesně jde?"

„O rodinnou zbroj." Odvětil Krogan úsečně. „Zůstala u nás přes generace, dokud jí mýmu dědovi nezabavila turiánská armáda, krátce potom, co skončily Rebelie. Nevim jak a kdy, ale nějak se dostala do rukou tomuhle sráčovi, a já si ji chci vzít zpátky."

„Fajn, jdeš se mnou. Sežeň Garra a Ashley, ať se okamžitě vyzbrojí a za pět minut čekají v nákladovým prostoru. A vyřiď jim, ať si vezmou helmy s maskou, dole se totiž nedá dýchat." Rozkázal Shepard. Wrex se spokojeně zašklebil a vydal se do ubikací pro posádku. Bylo zcela jasné, co chtěl udělat; holýma rukama roztrhat Acta na kusy a vzít si zpátky to, co mu patří.

O pár minut později už celý pozemní tým stál v nákladovém prostoru, připraven na novou misi. Shepard se rozhlédl po členech svého družstva, kteří trpělivě čekali, až Normandie vstoupí do atmosféry a zahájí výsadek. Wrex, přestože navenek působil klidně jako vždy, se nemohl dočkat, až Actovi utrhne hlavu. Garrus byl v klidu, mrzutost, jejíž příčinu Shepard ještě neznal, jej očividně přešla. Ashley byla plná energie, povinný spánek ji vzpružil, stejně jako možnost znovu se zúčastnit bojové akce.

Byli připraveni. Actus nebude vědět, odkud přišla jeho osudná střela.

* * *

><p><em>Tuntau, systém Phoenix, kupa Argos Ró<em>

Mrtvé ticho na povrchu nehostinné planety bylo narušeno přítomností třech ozbrojených strážných na jejich pravidelné hlídce. Dva Turiáni a jeden Člověk konali obchůzku kolem své základny a povídali si mezi sebou. Vypadali velmi znuděně, tahle planeta byla koneckonců opuštěná, nemohl tu být nikdo, kdo by se s nimi pustil do křížku. Hlídkování na místě, kde neexistovala žádná hrozba, podle nich bylo přinejmenším naprostou pitomostí. Strážní jen pochodovali po obvyklé trase, zbraně ve slotech na zádech, aby si odbyli svoji směnu, a svého okolí si nevšímali. Nemohli proto mít ani tušení, že je zpovzdálí sleduje posádka cizího transportéru. Těžký vzduch vzápětí rozřízl svist projektilu, který mohutnou explozí zahladil všechny stopy po patrole.

„Jsou mrtvý…a tak je mám nejradši." Zabručel Wrex s uspokojením, když kanonem rozmázl nic netušící skupinu strážných. Shepard beze slova šlápl na plyn a jel přímo vstříc základně pirátů, schované uprostřed rozeklaných kopců. Vstup do základny, byť nijak nebráněn, byl zamaskován tak, že nízký přelet nad povrchem by jeho existenci neodhalil, ovšem každý, kdo věděl kde hledat, by ho našel bez potíží. Shepard zastavil vozidlo blízko vchodu a společně se svým týmem vystoupil, všichni s přilbami na hlavách. Garrus zamířil ke vstupním dveřím a aktivoval dešifrovací software na svém omni-nástroji, zatímco ostatní tasili zbraně a čekali, až se dostane přes zabezpečení. Garrus se brzy dostal přes bezpečnostní zámek a odemkl vstup do základny.

Uvnitř pirátského doupěte byl klid, vypadalo to, že místní si ani nevšimli toho, že do jejich úkrytu vnikli nezvaní hosté. Shepard obezřetně postupoval chodbami základny, svíraje v rukou brokovnici. Ashley, Wrex a Garrus jej následovali a hlídali mu záda. Byla to otázka času, než tady na někoho narazí.

Zanedlouho se ozvaly kroky. Někdo jim šel vstříc. Shepard zastavil a dal svým druhům znamení, aby se připravili na nevyhnutelnou přestřelku. Ukázalo se ovšem, že uvítací výbor se skládal jen z jediného Člověka, který si myslel, že jeho kolegové se pokoušeli ulít se ze stráže. „Vy kreténi, co se sem kurva cpete? Hlídka vám končí až za…" Láteřil muž naštvaně a zmlknul, když před sebou spatřil čtveřici vetřelců. „A dopr…" Muž nestihl ani zanadávat, když ho zabila krátká smršť kulek.

„Tak fajn, teď už vědí, že sme tady." Poznamenala Ashley.

„A my nebudeme ztrácet čas." Zabručel Shepard. „Jdeme!"

Během několika vteřin byla celá pirátská základna na nohou. Shepard a jeho druhové se octli uprostřed zuřivého boje, měli sice na své straně moment překvapení, obránci však byli na obyčejné piráty překvapivě houževnatí, daleko víc než ti otrokáři na Sharjile. I přesto však dokázali postup vetřelců jen zpomalit. Shepardův tým se hnal chodbami základny a střílel každého, kdo se jim postavil do cesty. Nemohlo to trvat dlouho, než se dostanou k samotnému veliteli pirátů, jestli tady vůbec byl. Shepard už ztratil přehled o tom, kolik pirátů tady už zastřelil, bylo mu ale jasné, že jich na téhle základně bylo zatraceně moc. Protivníci se na ně místy vrhali ve skupinách a donutili je zastavit a krýt se, což zrovna v téhle situaci bylo nebezpečné.

Trvalo to několik dlouhých minut, než se Shepard se svým družstvem probojoval až do místnosti připomínající něco jako velín. U stolu uprostřed stálo několik ozbrojenců, všechno to vesměs byli Lidé, až na pár Turiánů, z nichž jeden se otočil na vetřelce, kteří vrazili do místnosti. Proti Shepardovi najednou mířilo několik pušek.

„Nevim, kdo si sakra myslíte, že jste, ale…" Turián zmlknul, když mezi nezvanými hosty spatřil zjizveného Krogana v rudé zbroji. „TY!" Zavrčel, překvapen a zároveň rozzuřen.

Wrex vystřelil po Turiánovi, který se střele jen taktak vyhnul a skrčil se za stolem. „To je Actus, ten turiánskej šmejd. Dem na něj!" Zařval vztekle. Protivníci se rozdělili. Pár z nich se společně s Actem stáhlo do prostor za velínem, zatímco zbytek se vrhnul na Shepardovo družstvo a zahájil palbu. Shepard se modře rozzářil a mrštil s jedním z pirátů o stěnu. Upoutal tím však na sebe pozornost, protože ti ostatní ho vnímali jako největší hrozbu. Wrex mezitím vyrazil vpřed a pronásledoval Acta.

Přestřelka ve velíně nabývala na zuřivosti. Shepard se musel už několikrát skrýt, když mu selhal štít zbroje. Ti piráti se nehodlali tak snadno vzdát. Bitva se ovšem brzy obrátila ve prospěch týmu z Normandie, neboť piráti díky početní převaze začali být až přehnaně sebejistí, a hrubě podcenili svého protivníka. Pouhá palebná síla nemohla stačit proti biotickým schopnostem a omni-nástrojům, které dokázaly vyřadit štíty i zbraně. Piráti si svou chybu uvědomili příliš pozdě a byli jeden po druhém postříleni.

Shepard v náhlém tichu zaslechl rámus a výstřely, vycházejíci někam z prostor, kam Actus utekl, pronásledován rozzuřeným Wrexem. Shepard k sobě přivolal své druhy a vydal se za hlukem. Když běžel chodbami, všiml si těl pár pirátů, ležících na podlaze, všechna v sobě měla hluboké díry po výstřelech.

„Wrex se mezitim určitě nenudil." Vtipkoval Garrus.

Trojice ozbrojenců nakonec vrazila do místnosti, plné všelijaké kořisti, kterou piráti během svého působení stačili nastřádat. Mnoho cenností, artefaktů, ale i zbraně, mody, většina toho všeho byla schována v bednách, jen zlomek všech věcí byl vystaven na odiv. Wrexovi to ale bylo jedno, když byl uprostřed přestřelky s Actem, který měl po svém boku už jen jediného ochránce.

„Je mi fuk, co po mě chceš, dostaneš to jenom přes moji mrtvolu!" Křičel Actus a střílel přitom na svého nepřítele.

Wrex už toho kočkování měl dost. Vyřítil se z krytu a ignoroval střely, které mu bubnovaly o jeho štíty. Actus zanadával, když útočící Krogan v běhu hodil warpovou kouli po jeho ochránci a na místě ho zabil. V zoufalosti vytáhl velký nůž a vrhl se na svého nepřítele v bláhové naději, že ho dokáže zastavit. Wrex mu ovšem vyrazil nůž z ruky a mrštil s ním o zem. Actus se mohl jen dívat, jak mu Wrex beze slov namířil brokovnici na hlavu a vystřelil.

„Jenom přes tvoji mrtvolu, jo? Jinak sem to ani neplánoval." Řekl Wrex s úšklebkem při pohledu na Actovo bezhlavé tělo.

„Tak, teď když jsme se zbavili Acta, mohli bychom se podívat po tý zbroji." Prohlásil Shepard a začal pomáhat Wrexovi, který se prohraboval všemi těmi věcmi, které zde byly uložené, zatímco Ashley a Garrus hlídali vchod. Jak takhle prohledávali obsah beden, zjistili, že většina naloupených artefaktů byla kroganského původu. Actus byl podle všeho vedle piráta ještě nadšeným sběratelem. Shepard a Wrex museli dobrou polovinu místnosti doslova převrátit vzhůru nohama, než se ke staré zbroji konečně dostali. Wrex chvíli mlčel, když svíral v ruce omlácený a narezlý hrudní plát, který pamatoval tisíce let.

„Tak tohle je vono." Řekl, po obvyklé drsnosti nebylo v jeho hlase ani stopy. „Nechce se mi věřit, že moji předci nosili takovejhle krám, ale aspoň se to vrátí tam, kam patří." Wrex se ještě chvíli díval na otřískaný kus zbroje a pak jej položil zpět do bedny.

„To je dobře." Odvětil Shepard. Zapnul svou vysílačku a navázal spojení s Normandií. „Jokere, chci abys nás za patnáct minut vyzvedl u pirátský základny. Dej vědět Hackettovi, že Actus je mrtvej a že jsme tu našli spoustu cennejch věcí. Určitě to tady nebude chtít nechat ležet."

* * *

><p><em>Takže další kapitola venku, a jede se dál...omlouvám se za pozdní update, trochu jsem se zasekl na překladu :-)<em>


	22. XXI Doktor Saleon

_SSV Normandie, systém Phoenix, kupa Argos Ró_

Admirál Hackett, nebo spíš hologram, který představoval admirála Hacketta, se přemýšlivě podrbal na bradě. „Říkáte, že většina z té kořisti pirátů jsou kroganské artefakty?" Zeptal se.

Kořist, kterou tým z Normandie našel na pirátské základně, byla obrovská. Trvalo by to hodiny, než by všechno prošli a zjistili aspoň přibližně, co všechno si Tonn Actus a jeho banda nakradli. Normandie prozatím poletovala na oběžné dráze Tuntau, protože dosud nebylo rozhodnuto, kam se loď vydá potom. Shepard zatím neměl podrobné informace o tom, co všechno se na základně našlo, i tak však musel přiznat, že to na něj zapůsobilo. Zvláště kroganské artefakty, po kterých Actus tolik prahnul, měly neuvěřitelnou cenu. O důvod víc, proč byl vstup do základny zamknut složitým bezpečnostním kódem.

„Neřekl bych, že většina kořisti, ale jinak je to pravda, pane. Podle všeho byl Tonn Actus nejen pirát a zločinec, ale taky sběratel." Vysvětloval Shepard. „Ale v každým případě by jeho organizace neměla pro civilní lodě už představovat žádný problém."

„Dobrá práce, veliteli. Actova smrt by celou organizaci mohla rozvrátit během několika málo dní." Odpověděl admirál. „Ovšem, ještě jedna věc by mě zajímala. Podle těch informací, které mi přišly, jste na Actově základně našli víc než jen nakradené artefakty, je to tak?"

„No…" Shepard se podíval na datapad, který držel v ruce. „Zajistili jsme velký množství zbraní, modů ke zbraním a dalšího vojenskýho vybavení. Co jsem koukal, tak dost z toho bylo pokročilejší než standardní vybavení Aliance…"

„…a dost možná také ilegální ve vesmíru ovládaném Radou." Doplnil Hackett. „I tak by to mohlo být užitečné, kdyby to naši vědci důkladně prozkoumali. Mohli by z těch věcí získat mnoho informací, které se nám budou hodit. Pošlu na Tuntau nejbližší loď Aliance, ať ten náklad vyzvedne, vy zatím s Normandií zůstaňte na místě, nemůžeme riskovat, že nám to někdo vyfoukne přímo před nosem."

„Rozumím, pane. Vyčkáme, dokud nepřiletí další loď." Odpověděl Shepard a zasalutoval.

„Gratuluji vám ke skvěle odvedené práci, veliteli. Hackett končí." Odpověděl admirál a zasalutoval. Spojení se přerušilo a Hackettův hologram zmizel.

Shepard promluvil k Jokerovi přes interkom „Jokere, prozatím zůstáváme na orbitě Tuntau, než sem dorazí jiná loď Aliance. Pokud se poblíž objeví kdokoli jiný, dej mi okamžitě vědět."

„Pane…Ano pane." Odpověděl pilot, trochu zmateně. Shepard se mu nemohl divit, ani jemu se tahle situace příliš nezamlouvala. Museli trčet tady a hlídat náklad, než si pro něj Aliance uráčí přijít. Měli by nahánět Sarena, zbavit se ho dřív, než se dostane k Převaděči. Zvědové ze salariánské SZU se mu však ještě neozvali, takže nebyly žádné stopy, které by mohli sledovat. Nezbývalo nic jiného než trpělivě čekat na nové informace a dělat přitom občasné službičky pro Alianci. Shepard odešel z komunikační místnosti a sešel na nižší palubu, do jídelny. Po předchozích akcích se potřeboval najíst, aby doplnil ztracenou energii. Jindy by se na jídlo těšil, ale zrovna teď mu to připadalo spíš jako nutné zlo. Normandie mohla sice být nejmodernější lodí v Alianci, jídlo však na ní bylo stejně příšerné jako všude jinde. Stravování na lodích bylo hlavně o proteinových tyčinkách a mnoha podobných náhražkách. Normální, teplé jídlo nebylo obvyklé ani na bitevních lodích, natož pak na neporovnatelně menších fregatách. Ti, co sloužili na lodích, měli v tomhle směru těžký život.

Shepard sice byl zvyklý na jídlo na lodích, ale jíst tyhle potravinové náhražky mu i tak nedělalo zrovna radost. Nikdy si nevybíral, neboť to všechno stejně většinou bylo bez chuti. _Nebylo divu, že lidi na lodích pravidelně potřebujou opušťák, jinak by nejspíš z tohohle hnusu brzo zešíleli_, uvažoval, když přežvykoval proteinovou tyčinku. Mnozí členové posádky radši dali během svého volna přednost pořádnému jídlu v restauraci, než divokému večírku někde v klubu. Shepard byl s jídlem hotov do tří minut a vešel do své kajuty. Potřeboval nějak zabít čas, než dorazí jiná loď Aliance, aby si vyzvedla náklad z Actovy základny. Nenapadlo ho ovšem nic jiného, než rutinní údržba zbraní.

Na rozdíl od mnoha jiných mariňáků, kteří se často předháněli, kdo dokáže zbraň vyčistit dřív, Shepard při udržování zbraní nijak nespěchal. Nehodlal riskovat, že mu zbraň selže přímo uprostřed bitevní vřavy, takže si dal záležet na tom, aby byly jeho zbraně v dobrém stavu. Uběhlo dvacet minut a on stále ještě pracoval. Útočná puška a brokovnice už ležely vyčištěné na kraji stolu, nyní mu zbývala jen pistole, kterou používal jen výjimečně.

Když byl uprostřed práce, někdo zaklepal na dveře. „Dále!" Řekl Shepard, aniž by odhlédl od rozložené pistole, kterou právě obracel v dlaních. Dveře se rozevřely a vpustily návštěvníka dovnitř. „Neruším?" Ozval se tichý, jemný hlas. Shepard se nemusel ani ohlédnou, aby věděl, komu patřil.

„Ale vůbec ne, Liaro." Odpověděl Shepard. „Jenom jsem čistil svý zbraně, za chvilku s tím budu hotov." Začal součástky poházené po stole rychle skládat dohromady. Během pár minut se znovu složená pistole ocitla ve skříňce společně s ostatními zbraněmi. „Pojďme si sednout." Řekl Shepard, když uklidil zbraně. Oba si sedli na pohovku, naproti sobě.

„Chtěla jsem za tebou jít už dřív, ale řekli mi, že jsi na misi." Začala Liara nejistě.

„Něco tě trápí?" Zeptal se Shepard.

„Ne, ne. Alespoň ne tak moc jako předtím. Chtěla jsem…" Liara se na chvíli odmlčela, jakoby si rozmýšlela, co chce vlastně říct. „No…nevím, jestli se vůbec někdy dokážu vyrovnat s tím, že Benezia…odešla, ale…už cítím se lépe, především díky tobě." Řekla nakonec a slabě se usmála.

„Když jeden přijde o někoho, kdo je mu blízkej, tak se s tim nedokáže vyrovnat sám, bez pomoci." Odpověděl Shepard a zahleděl se jakoby do prázdna. „Přesvědčil jsem se o tom tím nejhorším způsobem."

„Když…vždyť víš, po tom nájezdu…měl jsi někoho, kdo ti pomohl postavit se na vlastní nohy?" Zeptala se Liara opatrně. Věděla totiž, že Shepard o své minulosti mluvil jen nerad, a bála se, aby neřekla něco…nevhodného.

Shepard zavrtěl hlavou. „Všechny, co jsem znal, buď Batariání povraždili nebo je odtáhli do otroctví. Kdybych měl nějaký příbuzný mimo Mindoir, tak by se mi hned ozvali. Musel jsem se s tím vyrovnat sám. Nebylo to nic jednoduchýho." Odpověděl poněkud zasmušele. „Co ty, máš ještě někoho?"

Liara svěsila posmutněle hlavu. „Ne, alespoň ne někoho, o kom bych věděla."

Shepard byl překvapen. Jistě, Liara donedávna trávila většinu svého času sama, zabraná do svého výzkumu. Nemohl však uvěřit, že by kromě matky neměla nikoho jiného. „Vážně? Musíš mít aspoň tátu, nebo tě snad Benezia vychovávala sama?"

Liara si povzdechla. „Ano. Otce, jestli se ten termín dá použít, jsem nikdy nepoznala, vím jen, že…to byla jiná Asarijka."

„Cože? Jak je tohle možný?" Vyhrkl Shepard nechápavě.

Liara zvedla hlavu a usmála se na něj. Nasadila přitom takový pohled, jako by nechápala, jak se někdo může tak hloupě ptát. „Prosím tě, zamysli se nad tím, Eliasi. Asarijky sice jsou jednopohlavní rasou, ale není pravda, že by k rozmnožování potřebovaly partnera z jiné rasy. Kdyby to tak bylo, už bychom dnes dávno neexistovaly."

Shepard se udeřil dlaní do čela, silně. „Ježiši…no jo vlastně." Zamumlal si pro sebe. Styděl se, že se vůbec zeptal na něco tak hloupého, ovšem že to muselo dávat smysl. „Aspoň je to teď mezi náma vyrovnaný." Dodal žertem. Pamatoval si, jak se spolu jednou bavili a Liara se rozpovídala o svém bádání po Protheánech.

Liara se na něj okamžik zmateně zírala, pak se ale zasmála, když pochopila narážku, a šťouchla do něj. „Ty si ze mě děláš legraci?" Shepard si všiml, že i těch několik málo dní strávených na Normandii se na ní odrazilo. Už si zjevně pomalu zvykala na kontakt s ostatními, a při konverzaci už nepůsobila tak...neohrabaně.

Shepard se ušklíbl a nevinně odpověděl „To by mě ani ve snu nenapadlo. Takže, otce, jestli se to dá říct, jsi nikdy nepotkala?" Zeptal se.

„Ne, ani moje matka o ní moc nemluvila. Totiž, mezi mými lidmi panuje určité…přesvědčení, že rozmnožování mezi Asarijkami náš druh oslabuje." Vysvětlovala Liara. „Pokud došlo ke Splynutí mezi Asarijkou a jiným druhem, jejich potomek by zdědil genetické rysy otcovy rasy, což by vlastně bylo pro naši rasu pokrokem, ovšem pokud by k tomu došlo u…"

Shepard ji přerušil. „Počkej, Liaro, nemusíš mi říkat všechno, myslím, že to chápu." Řekl pobaveně. Jejich rozhovor nabral směr, který by vůbec nepředpokládal. Ještě před chvílí se bavili o rodičích…a nyní probírali rozmnožování Asarijek. Působilo to mírně řečeno komicky.

„Oh, pardon." Liara si dala ruku přes ústa ve výmluvném gestu a zapýřila se studem.

„Takže vedeš." Rýpnul si Shepard a škubl sebou, když do něj Liara znovu šťouchla. „Chápu to tak, že se Beneziina partnerka styděla za to, že…měla dítě s Asarijkou. Proto o ní nikdy nemluvila?"

Liara pokrčela rameny. „Je to možné, že se nejspíš styděla za čistokrevnou dceru. Také je možnost, že se jí něco stalo, a neměla ani šanci mě poznat. To už se však asi nedozvím."

Shepard si všiml zahořklého tónu, se kterým Liara řekla slovo "čistokrevnou". „Co myslíš tou čistokrevností? Mluvíš o tom, jakoby to bylo něco…špatnýho." Zeptal se.

Liara okamžik mlčela. „Tak se označuje potomek dvou Asarijek. Zároveň je to jedna z nejhorších urážek mezi mými lidmi." Odpověděla nakonec. „Jen málokdo by měl odvahu mi něco takového říct do obličeje, i přesto je však početí potomka mezi Asarijkami něco negativního."

„Nemusíme se o tom bavit, jestli je ti to nepříjemný." Řekl Shepard.

Liara si povzdechla. „Možná máš pravdu. Nevím, jestli je teď na to vhodný čas se tím zabývat." Vstala z pohovky a v zamyšlení se začala pomalu procházet po kajutě. Zastavila se, když její pozornost upoutala malá fotografie na pracovním stole. Přistoupila blíž a začala si ji zvědavě prohlížet. Fotografie zobrazovala čtveřici Lidí, která seděla před domem, za kterým se rozprostírala rozlehlá pláň. Seděli blízko u sebe a usmívali se, musela to být rodina. Liara se podívala na chlapce s delšími rozcuchanými vlasy a všimla si jeho očí, ocelově šedých, které ji připadaly neuvěřitelně známé. Otočila se na Sheparda, který ji mezitím celou dobu sledoval, a tázavě se na něj zahleděla.

„Jo, Liaro. To je…byla moje rodina." Řekl Shepard. Pomalu se zvedl z pohovky a stoupl si vedle Liary. Vzal fotku opatrně do ruky a postupně začal ukazovat na členy své rodiny. „Tohle jsou moji rodiče, Liam a Sarah, tahle roztomilá holčička je moje sestra, Liz, a tenhleten neupravenej moula, to jsem já." Vysvětloval Shepard a slabě se usmál. Fotografie byla pořízena v době, kdy mu bylo patnácti let, necelý rok před nájezdem. Jeho sestra ten den slavila své jedenácté narozeniny.

Liara se podívala na Liz a zarazila se, když si pořádně prohlédla její tvář. „Tvoje sestra…zdá se mi to, nebo skutečně trochu vypadá jako já?" Zeptala se. Nemohla pochopit, že si vůbec byly podobné, když ani nebyly ze stejného druhu.

„Je to roztomilá holčička, přesně, jak jsem říkal." Odpověděl Shepard poťouchle a usmál se od ucha k uchu.

Liara na něj chvíli zírala, jako by čekala na řádnou odpověď. Najednou se ale usmála. „Snažíš se mi něco naznačit, Eliasi?" Shepard se zarazil, protože nic takového nečekal. Svůj komentář o "roztomilé holčičce" myslel jako vtípek, ale protože Liara a Liz si opravdu byly podobné, byť jen vzdáleně, celé to vyznělo jako skrytý kompliment, a Liara si toho samozřejmě všimla.

„N-ne, jenom…Že jste si podobný." Řekl suše a doufal, že to Liara vezme jako dostačující odpověď. „Táta sloužil v armádě Aliance asi nějakých 8 let, ale odešel do civilu, když se Liz narodila. Potom pracoval jako technik v elektrotechnických závodech. Od malička se snažil mě výst k zodpovědnosti, asi proto na měl občas byl dost přísnej, ale rozhodně zlej nebyl. Byl rozumnej, čestnej a hrozně rád vtipkoval, pro mě to byl nejlepší táta na světě." Vyprávěl o své rodině. „Máma vystudovala medicínu a pracovala v nemocnici. Byla to moc laskavá žena, vždycky věděla, jak se ostatní lidi cítí, a pomáhala jim, pokud mohla. Moje sestra byla…od malička byla hrozně neposedná, nedokázala zůstat na jednom místě víc než pár vteřin. Někdy nám tak lezla na nervy…" Zasmál se, když si vzpomněl, co jeho sestra občas vyváděla. „Liz ale byla hrozně milující, nikdy by nikomu neublížila, prostě takovej malej andílek." Shepard se odmlčel a chvíli hleděl zasněně na rodinnou fotografii. Hlavou mu problesklo mnoho vzpomínek na domov, rodiče, přátele, malou Liz. Bylo to nejlepší období jeho života, jenom aby bylo jednoho dne násilně ukončeno.

Shepard ucítil, jak mu Liara položila ruku na rameno. „Stýská se ti po nich, viď?" Zeptala se tiše a dlouze se na něj dívala.

Shepard položil fotografii a opřel se zády o stůl. Dlouze si povzdechl a odpověděl „Jo, ještě teď mi hrozně moc chyběj. Byli to úžasný lidi a znamenali pro mě všechno. Pak přišli Batariáni a všechno bylo pryč; mámu i tátu zastřelili, a Liz…prostě zmizela."

„Zmizela?"

Shepard svěsil hlavu a chvíli nic neříkal. Ztráta Liz pro něj byla ještě bolestivější než smrt jeho rodičů. Když bylo po všem, věděl, že jeho rodiče byli mrtví, truchlil za ně, ale dokázal se s tím vyrovnat. Ale jeho sestra…Nikdo dosud nepřišel na to, co se s ní stalo. Opravdu byla mrtvá? Co když byla pořád ještě naživu, někde daleko? Tahle nejistota ho deptala ještě víc. Po chvíli se Shepard konečně odhodlal a začal vyprávět „Když Batariáni napadli naši osadu, táta mi nařídil, ať dostanu Liz do bezpečí, na základnu domobrany, zatímco se s mámou zabarikádoval v domě. Běželi jsme pryč a když jsme byli několik kroků daleko, tak náš dům vybouchnul. Liz zpanikařila a oddělila se ode mě. Běžel jsem za ní, jenže pak se nedaleko nás začalo střílet. Já jsem se ohlídnul, abych se ujistil, že nás nikdo nesleduje, ale když jsem se otočil zpátky na Liz, tak…byla pryč. Nezbyla po ní ani stopa. Volal jsem jí jménem, bylo mi jedno, že by mě Batariáni mohli slyšet a zastřelit, ale neozvala se mi. Bylo to…" Shepard se na okamžik odmlčel a zatlačil slzy, které se mu draly do očí. „Nevěděl jsem, co mám dělat, a…otočil jsem se a běžel zpátky k našemu domu v naději, že rodiče ještě žijou a že je dokážu zachránit a pak se ještě vrátit pro Liz. Ale když jsem se prodíral troskama, našel jsem je…leželi na zemi, postřílení…"

Ucítil, jak se mu sevřelo hrdlo. Nikdy předtím o tomhle s nikým nemluvil, I po letech se vzpomínky zdály být tak skutečné, jako by se to všechno stalo jen před pár dny. Shepard zavřel oči, místo lítosti nyní cítil hněv. „Nechal jsem Liz někde venku, protože jsem si namlouval, že dokážu zachránit alespoň někoho…ale nakonec jsem byl jedinej, kdo zůstal naživu. Kdybych hledal pořádně, kdybych byl schopnej přijmout, že moji rodiče už tou dobou byli mrtví, mohl jsem ji zachránit." Řekl hořce. V náhlém přívalu vzteku sevřel okraj desky stolu takovou silou, že mu klouby prstu zbělely. „Kdybych nebyl takovej pitomec, mohla by žít…aspoň ona…" Shepard nemohl dál mluvit, každé slovo, které vyřkl, bylo připomínkou jeho selhání, každá vzpomínka na ten den ještě víc zesilovala jeho pocit viny. V mysli mu vyvstanul obraz, který ho před lety děsil ve snech: bledá tvář mladé dívenky potřísněná krví, v očích vyčítavý pohled a na rtech slova "proč jsi mne opustil?". Nebylo ovšem žádné odpovědi, která by to všechno mohla ospravedlnit.

Shepard jen stál, oči zavřené, a nic neříkal, pohlcen představami, které se mu rojily v hlavě. Liara se trochu odtáhla, ale pořád na něj dívala. Hluboce s ním soucítila a zoufale mu chtěla něco říct, slova však nepřicházela. Konečně sebrala svou odvahu a vztáhla ruku. Shepard ucítil, jak mu Liara položila ruku na tvář a vrátila ho z jeho snění zpět do skutečnosti. Jemně mu obrátila hlavu tak, že se mu nyní dívala přímo do očí, vyzařujících zármutek a ztrátu. Skořápka zoceleného vojáka a velitele popraskala a Liara spatřila osobnost stejně tak silnou jako zranitelnou, sužovanou pocitem viny. Oba dva se na sebe chvíli dívali, beze slov. „Nemůžeš se vinit z toho, co se stalo. Byl jsi jenom dítě, kterému napadli jeho domov, vyděšené a zmatené. Nemohl jsi vědět, které rozhodnutí bylo to správné." Zašeptala Liara mírně, ve snaze ho utěšit. Nikdy Sheparda neviděla v takovémhle rozpoložení.

Shepard zavrtěl hlavou. „To nic nemění na tom, že jsem ji tam nechal, vlastní sestru, krucinál…" Odvětil provinile „Pořád jsem mohl něco udělat."

„A co myslíš, že jsi mohl udělat, Eliasi?" Zeptala se Liara a sundala mu svou ruku z tváře. „Nemohl jsi vědět, kam Liz zmizela, a pokud bys jí hledal dál, dřív či později by tě Batariáni našli a zabili. Jak si můžeš být jist tím, že jsi ji mohl nějak zachránit?"

Shepard chtěl něco namítnout, ale nakonec poraženecky svěsil hlavu. I když si to zpočátku nechtěl připustit, Liara měla pravdu, alespoň v tom, že nemohl vědět jistě, že by Liz zachránil, kdyby se tehdy rozhodl jinak. I tak se však cítil mizerně. „Liz…bylo jí dvanáct let, když k tomu všemu došlo." Řekl znaveně. „Nic takovýho si nezasloužila…"

„Já vím…a mrzí mě to, jestli to něco znamená." Liara odpověděla jemně. „Je hrozné, co se tam stalo, ale víš sám, že se tím nemůžeš užírat navěky."

Shepard chvíli zíral na podlahu, než konečně zvedl hlavu a znovu se podíval na Liaru. „Přes ty roky jsem se s tim nějak vyrovnal. Pořád to sice bolí, ale..." Řekl nakonec a slabě se usmál .„Díky."

„Udělal jsi pro mne to samé, když jsem přišla o matku. Bylo to jedině fér, abych se za to nějak odvděčila." Odpověděla Liara s úsměvem.

Shepard se napřímil a pomalu vykročil ven z kajuty. Jakkoli si chtěl s Liarou dál povídat, pořád měl ještě jednu záležitost, o kterou se měl postarat. „Asi bych se měl vrátit do práce. Nemůžu vědět, co pro mě Hackett bude mít v plánu příště…a měl bych jít dát řeč s Garrem, poslední dobou je nějakej protivnej."

Liara přikývla. „Jistě, ptala jsem se ho, ale nechtěl o tom mluvit. Nemám tušení, o co jde."

„Jo, měl bych to zjistit dřív, než začne ještě víc blbnout." Zabručel Shepard a vyšel ven z místnosti, do nákladového prostoru. Nevěděl o jiném místě, kde by Garra mohl na lodi najít.

„Budu mezitím u sebe, hledat cokoli, co by nám mohlo na naší misi pomoct." Řekla Liara, když se pomalu vydala zpět do své pracovny. „Pokud by sis ale chtěl někdy znovu promluvit…"

„…vím, kam zajít." Doplnil Shepard s úsměvem. „Budu si to pamatovat. Díky…sestro."

Liara ho sledovala, dokud nezmizel za rohem, a potom se vrátila do své pracovny. Pořád před sebou měla spoustu práce.

* * *

><p>V nákladovém prostoru, obvykle tichém, bylo neobvykle živo. Tali měla od inženýra Adamse nařízeno povinné volno a právě seděla s Ashley a Garrem na prázdných bednách a povídala si s nimi. Wrex seděl v koutě opodál a čistil odřenou rodinnou zbroj od rzi, která ji na několika místech sžírala. Zabrán do práce se rozhovoru svých kolegů moc nevěnoval a jen občas prohodil nějakou poznámku. Vyprávěli si takřka o všem možném, na co zrovna přišla řeč, a vtipkovali u toho. Měli prozatím času dost, protože Normandie se minimálně během příštích pár hodin neměla hnout z místa.<p>

Postupně přišla řeč na Tali, která naprostou většinu času strávila ve strojovně, nikdo o ní toho vlastně moc nevěděl, protože mimo strojovnu ji vídali jen zřídkakdy. Vyprávěla o tom, jak vyrůstala v Kočovné flotile, jak se kvariánskému loďstvu říkalo, zmínila se také o otci, který byl členem Výboru admirality, osobností, které měly na starostí asi 17 milionů Kvariánů ve Flotile, což prakticky znamenalo celou rasu. „Neměla jsem to lehčí než ostatní děti, ale stejně se ke mně chovali jinak, jenom kvůli tomu, že můj táta je admirál. Někdo takový má mnoho odpůrců, takže by mě teoreticky mohli využít, aby se mu dostali pod kůži." Vysvětlovala Tali, zatímco Ashley a Garrus poslouchali. „Co víc, už jenom kvůli tomu, kdo je můj táta zač, se ode mě také hodně očekává. Proto se ze svoji Poutě nemůžu vrátit jen s nějakou opuštěnou lodí, kterou bysme mohli zařadit do Flotily, musím přinést něco…lepšího."

„Prakticky v klídku." Zabručel Garrus ironicky. Taliino povídání mu trochu připomnělo jeho chladný vztah s otcem.

„Jako co třeba?" Zeptala se Ashley. Už si pomalu zvykala na přitomnost ne-Lidí a nebyla vůči nim tolik rezervovaná jako dřív.

„Než jsem se potkala s vámi na Citadele, tak jsem v tom sama neměla jasno." Přiznala Tali. „Ale teď, když bojujeme proti Sarenovi, tak mám příležitost získat něco z gethské technologie. Pro moje lidi by to bylo hodně cenné."

„Tohle tažení ještě není u konce." Poznamenal Garrus. „Sarena budem nahánět ještě dlouho, určitě něco pěknýho najdeš, než ho konečně dostanem. Beztak bejt členem týmu, kterej pronásledoval zběhlýho Přízraka, to nedokáže jen tak někdo."

Tali se uchichtla. „Díky za kompliment."

„No jo." Ozval se Wrex, aniž by přestal s leštěním zbroje, kterou si odnesl ze základny na Tuntau. „Na takovýhle akce bych si zvyknul, stejně jako že bojuju s ženskejma v týmu. Každá bitka potom má svoje…kouzlo."

Garrus se ušklíbl. „Jak jsme byli na tý minulý misi, já, ty a Williamsová, viděls snad něco, co by se ti líbilo?" Zeptal se s úsměvem. Wrex se místo odpovědi začal smát.

Ashley obrátila oči v sloup, velice rychle odhalila narážku skrytou v Garrově otázce. „Nech si ty kecy!" Zasyčela na Garra, který se poťouchle usmíval.

„Nebo co?" Zeptal se Garrus provokativně. „Políbíte mě na tvář?"

Ashley se snažila vypadat naštvaně, místo toho se však sehnula v záchvatu smíchu. Ostatní se neudrželi a začali se smát také, až na Tali, která ovšem nemohla vědět, o co šlo. Pořád si pamatovala, jak se ztrapnila tenkrát, když si stěžovala Shepardovi ohledně mimozemšťanů na Normandii. „Polib mi prdel, Vakariane!" Řekla nakonec, když se jí povedlo popadnout dech.

„Lákavé, Williamsová, ale z žen já preferuji Turiánky, děkuji." Odpověděl Garrus suše a vyvolal další salvu smíchu. Ashley už měla křeče do břicha, jak se smála. Smích ji však rychle přešel, když spatřila Sheparda, jak vystoupil z výtahu. Namířil si to přímo k nim a jen s obtížemi potlačoval smích. Ashley mohla jen hádat, kolik toho velitel vlastně slyšel.

Garrus si všiml nově příchozího a zvolal se smíchem „Sheparde, vy si to vždycky umíte načasovat!"

„Vakariane, drž hubu." Zabručela Ashley a v duchu si promýšlela, jak by se nejlépe urýpanému Turiánovi pomstila.

Shepard se podíval na Ashley. „Koukám, že se tu dobře bavíš. Je dobře, že se zapojuješ do kolektivu." Poznamenal s úsměvem, který nedokázal potlačit. To, jakým způsobem se Garrovi povedlo setřít Ashley, mu zvedlo náladu.

„Přestaň se smát, krucinál, tohle není vtipný…!" Zaječela Ashley, když si všimla, jak se Shepard směje. V polovině věty se ovšem znovu začala smát, i když sama ani nevěděla proč.

„Williamsová má kuráž." Prohlásil Wrex. „Byla by z ní dobrá Kroganka." Ashley už se na Wrexovu poznámku ani neobtěžovala odpovídat.

Shepard se napřímil a s naprosto vážným výrazem řekl „Uvědomujete si, náčelnice, že takovýmhle způsobem se s důstojníkem nejedná?"

Ashley se vztyčila a posměšně zasalutovala. „Pane, omlouvám se, pane, už se to nikdy nestane, pane!"

„Beru vás za slovo, Willamsová." Odpověděl Shepard s úšklebkem a pak se obrátil na Garra. „Ty se moc nesměj, Garre, s tebou si totiž potřebuju promluvit."

Garrus zvedl "obočí". „Co? Byl to jen vtípek!" Řekl nevinně.

Shepard obrátil oči v sloup. „Teď mluvím vážně, Vakariane. Všiml jsem si, jak ses poslední dobou choval. Co máš za problém?" Zeptal se.

„Vůbec nevím, o čem to mluvíte." Zamumlal Garrus.

„Ale no tak, oba dva víme, že jseš mizernej lhář." Opáčil Shepard. To, že se Garrus rozhodl dělat hloupého, ho ještě víc utvrdilo v tom, že má nějaký problém. „Když jsme byli naposledy na Citadele, tak jsem tě viděl v Akademii C-SECu, a můžu říct, že tak nasranýho jsem tě ještě neviděl. A několik hodin po odletu ses tvářil úplně stejně. Chci vědět, o co jde, a nesnaž se mi zas lhát."

Garrus si povzdechl a svěsil hlavu na znamení porážky. Žádné vymýšlení už by tady nepomohlo. „Byl to jeden můj starej případ z doby, kdy jsem ještě dělal v C-SECu." Zamumlal.

„Jakej případ?" Zeptal se Shepard a založil ruce na hrudi.

Garrus se rozhlédl po lidech kolem sebe. „Doufám, že jste nic nejedli. Jenom varování." Ashley a Shepard zavrtěli hlavou, zatímco Tali se zvedla a odešla zpět do strojovny s výmluvou, že má nějakou nedodělanou práci. Spokojen s odpovědí Garrus začal hovořit „Bylo to před pár měsíci, kdy jsem vyšetřoval jednoho salariánskýho genetika, doktora Saleona. Ten případ byl trochu…znepokojivej."

„Co myslíš tím "znepokojivej"?" Otázal se Shepard.

"K tomu se dostanu, Sheparde. No, pověřili mě tehdy sledováním černýho trhu na Citadele. Většinou to byly neškodný záležitosti, pak jsem si ale všim zvýšenýho obchodu s orgány. Obvykle jsme na tohle občas naráželi, ale ne v takovymhle množství. Nevěděli jsme, jestli nevzniknul samostatnej černej trh nebo jestli nějakej šílenec vyřezával orgány z občanů."

„A pak že Citadela je civilizovaná." Zamumlala Ashley.

Shepard po ní střelil pohledem a pak se zeptal Garra „A na co jste nakonec přišli?"

Garrus pokrčil rameny. „Vlastně, nakonec to bylo obojí. Ale chvilku to trvalo, než jsme na to přišli."

„Jak jste přišli na to, co se děje?"

„Nejdřív jsme zajistili vzorek a provedli test DNA. Podivná věc byla, že stopa vedla k Turiánovi, kterej byl ještě naživu a byl naprosto přesvědčenej o tom, že nikdy nepřišel o játra." Vyprávěl Garrus „Trošku jsem potom pátral a přišel jsem na to, že ten Turián předtím pracoval krátce pro doktora Saleona. Takže jsem teda šel do jeho laborky v naději, že najdu důkazy o klonování orgánů. Ale nebylo tam nic. Žádný salariánský srdce, žádný turiánský játra, žádný…" Garrus se na okamžik zarazil a letmo se podíval na Wrexe. „No prostě vůbec nic."

„Divný." Poznamenal Shepard. „Co jsi vlastně dělal ohledně tohohle Saleona?"

„Nechal jsem si přivýst pár jeho pracovníků, jestli bych z nich něco nedostal." Odpověděl Garrus. „Když jsem jednoho z nich vyslýchal, narazil jsem na něco podezřelýho."

„Jak to myslíš, vyslýchal?" Ozvala se Ashley podezřívavě. „Nechtěls náhodou říct zmáčknul?"

„To je fuk, důležitý je, že se to nakonec vyplatilo." Opáčil Garrus chladně a pokračoval dál. „Jeden ze zadrženejch začal při výslechu hodně krvácet. Nabídli jsme mu, že ho dáme do kupy, ale on začal zuřit, úplně zešílel. Nařídil jsem, ať ho prohlídnou, abych věděl, co se děje. Naši zdravotníci našli několik řezů po celym jeho těle, některý z nich čerstvý." Garrus se odmlčel a znechuceně zavrtěl hlavou, než začal pokračovat. „Tohle byl náš velkej průlom. Ti lidi nebyli jenom Saleonovi zaměstnanci, byli to **zkumavky**. Živoucí, chodící zkumavky."

Shepard na Garra chvíli zíral s otevřenými ústy. Tohle bylo i na jeho žaludek trochu moc. „On pěstoval orgány **uvnitř** lidí?" Zeptal se, když se trochu vzpamatoval.

Garrus přikývl „Přesně tak. Naklonoval orgány přímo uvnitř jejich těl, pak je vyřízl a prodal. Většina těch obětí byla chudá, takže Saleon jim platil nějaký procento z tržeb, ale jenom když orgány vypadaly dobře. Občas se stalo, že se ten orgán nevyvinul správně, takže ho prostě nechal uvnitř jejich těl. Ty oběti byly proto v otřesnym stavu, ale navenek nebylo nic poznat."

Ashley se zamračila, když Garrus mluvil o Saleonových opovrženíhodných praktikách. „Tohle je fakt hnus." Řekla znechuceně. „Doufám, že ten hajzl dostal, co si zasloužil."

Garrus si povzdechl. „Tohle je na tom úplně to nejhorší." Řekl zachmuřeně. „Nikdy jsme ho nechytili."

Ashley a Shepard vytřeštili oči, byli v šoku, že se zvrhlý doktor vyhnul spravedlnosti. „Cože? Co se sakra stalo?" Ptal se Shepard.

„Zdrhnul. Vyhodil svoji laborku do povětří, popad pár svejch zaměstnanců a utíkal k nejbližšímu vesmírnýmu doku." Řekl Garrus hořce. „Když jsem na to přišel, tak už jeho loď odlítala z Citadely. Vyhrožoval, že zabije rukojmí, jestli se ho pokusíme zastavit. Nařídil jsem jednotkám obrany Citadely, aby ho sundali, ale velitelství C-SECu můj rozkaz zrušilo. Měli obavy ze ztrát na životech civilistů, kdyby byla nějaká loď zničena tak blízko Citadele."

Shepard se zamračil. „A co ti rukojmí na lodi? To bys je nechal jen tak zhebnout?"

„To není tak jednoduchý, Sheparde." Bránil se Garrus. „Ti rukojmí byli už předem mrtví, Saleon by je akorát využil k tomu, aby v nich pěstoval další orgány. Beztak si myslim, že si ti lidi přáli, aby už to měli za sebou."

„V tomhle tak nějak souhlasím s Vakarianem, kapitáne." Ozvala se Ashley. „Já bejt na místě těch rukojmích, taky bych byla radši taky mrtvá než abych musela pořád procházet jedním a tím samým peklem."

Jakkoli se mu to nelíbilo, musel Shepard přiznat, že oba dva měli pravdu. Saleon byl netvor a to, co dělal svým obětem, bylo naprosto odporné. Jeho oběti musely být po veškerém tom pekle na hranici šílenství, a zcela určitě se modlily, aby mučení brzy skončilo. Možná že těch pár obětí skutečně bylo třeba k tomu, aby takový šílenec jako Saleon mohl být zastaven. Nebylo na tom nic správného, ale nedělat nic byla ještě horší možnost.

„Přesně o tomhle mluvím." Přisvědčil Garrus. „Stačilo jen trefit Saleonovu loď, znehybnit ji, aby nemoh uprchnout. Možná rukojmí zemřou, možná ne, ale aspoň bysme chytli toho hajzla, kterej byl za to všechno zodpovědnej. Ale oni ho nechali zdrhnout." Bývalý důstojník zavrtěl naštvaně hlavou. Pořád se nemohl smířit s tím, že zvrhlý doktor je pořád na svobodě. „Když bylo po všem, šel jsem za Pallinem a řek sem mu všechno, co si myslim o něm i tý jeho politice. On mi řek, že jestli se mi to nelíbí, tak klidně můžu odejít. Toho dne jsem málem podal výpověď."

„Možná to bude znít krutě, ale měli to risknout a tu Saleonovu loď sestřelit. Ten hajzl si nezaslouží, aby mu tohle všecko jen tak prošlo." Řekla Ashley „Dokážete si někdo představit, kolika dalším lidem ještě dokáže takhle zkurvit život, když je na svobodě?"

„Dokážu pochopit obě strany. Teď už je po všem, takže nemá cenu se tím zabývat." Zabručel Shepard. „Hádám, že to, jak jsi byl mrzutej, bylo kvůli tomuhle, že?"

„Vlastně ano." Přiznal Garrus. „Nechtěl jsem se smířit s tím, že Saleon takhle zdrhnul, tak jsem čas od času pátral…a myslim, že se mi ho před pár dny povedlo najít."

„Fakt?" Vyhrkla Ashley překvapeně.

„Přesně tak." Přitakal Garrus „Vyměnil lodě a změnil si jméno na doktor Heart, asi jeho smysl pro humor, řekl bych. Řekl jsem to zástupcům armády, ale nemysleli si, že je to on."

„Máš souřadnice tý jeho lodi? Máme čas, takže bysme se tam mohli podívat." Navrhl Shepard. Bez informací na Sarena neměli po čem jít, takže si mohli dovolit obětovat trochu času na odstranění psychopatického genetika.

„Doufal jsem, že to řeknete." Prohlásil Garrus spokojeně a poslal souřadnice Shepardovi na omni-nástroj. „Saleon je moc nebezpečnej na to, abychom ho nechali na svobodě. Ale Sheparde, až půjdete na tu jeho loď, chci jít s váma. Jestli to skutečně je Saleon, tak chci bejt u toho." Řekl pevně.

„Dobře, dám ti vědět, až budeme na místě. Do tý doby máte ještě čas." Řekl Shepard a vydal se k výtahu. Musel s přiznat, že Garrovo přání být u Saleonovy popravy ho trochu znepokojovalo. Saleon si zasloužil zemřít, v tom se shodli oba dva, ale Shepard měl pocit, že Garrus celou tu záležitost bere osobně. Možná že měl jen vztek, že mu ten doktor tehdy proklouzl mezi prsty. V každém případě Shepard nehodlal dopustit, aby Garrus udělal něco hloupého. Se souřadnicemi Saleonovy lodě se vrátil na velitelskou palubu a čekal, až se ukáže loď Aliance, která si měla vyzvednout náklad.

Několik minut nato dorazil do systému křižník SSV Perugia a Normandie byla již vysvobozena z úkolu, který ji poutal k orbitě planety Tuntau. Motory lodě zaplály a fregata během okamžiku zmizela ze systému.

* * *

><p><em>MSV Fedele, systém Herschel, Keplerův okraj<em>

Normandie, ozářená jasným světlem modrého obra Herschel, se řítila hvězdami posázenou temnotou. Jejím cílem byla malá loď vybavená laboratorními moduly, která se bez známek života převalovala ve vakuu. Cizí plavidlo se ani nepokusilo o únik před vetřelcem, který se k ní rychle přibližoval, a dál se mrtvě vznášelo v prostoru. Posádce lodi možná unikla skutečnost, že zde nejsou sami, nebo jim to bylo jedno…anebo dost možná na mrtvé lodi žádná posádka nebyla. Netrvalo dlouho a loď duchů, MSV Fedele se slabě roztřásla, když se k ní Normandie násilím připojila a vpustila na její palubu trojici návštěvníků.

Shepard, doprovázen Garrem a Ashley, se rozhlédl po slabě osvětlené chodbě zdánlivě opuštěné lodi a vytáhl pistoli. Hrobové ticho je všechny znervózňovalo. Saleonova loď, přestože bylo na její palubě prakticky mrtvo, nevysílala žádný nouzový signál, což mohlo znamenat cokoli. Buď se tady něco zvrtlo, anebo byla nehybná loď dobře připravenou pastí. Shepard pokynul svému družstvu a obezřetně se vydal chodbami lodě. Loď byla v naprostém pořádku, reaktor fungoval, stejně tak podpora života a mnoho dalších subsystémů lodi. Garrus byl viditelně napjatý; někde tady se schovával sadistický doktor, který mu kdysi unikl, aby pokračoval ve svých mrzačících praktikách, a on nehodlal připustit, aby mu utekl znovu.

Shepard a jeho druhové chvíli procházeli mrtvými chodbami lodě, dokud nenarazili na známku toho, že na palubě MSV Fedele skutečně k něčemu došlo. Před vchodem do nákladového prostoru leželo schouleno lidské tělo v otrhaném obleku. Mrtvý muž měl ještě zaťaté pěsti a vytřeštěné oči v reakci na velmi silné bolesti. Garrus se zastavil a poklekl k mrtvole. Aktivoval svůj omni-nástroj a na rozhraní se objevil hologram lidského těla. Garrus si chvíli prohlížel údaje a zamračil se. „Nejsem sice žádnej doktor, ale z toho skenu je úplně jasný, že ten chlap zemřel na vnitřní krvácení." Řekl zachmuřeně. „Tohle musela bejt Saleonova práce."

„Tohle určitě nebude jediný tělo, který tady najdeme." Zabručela Ashley, soustředěna na jakýkoli podezřelý zvuk.

Z nákladového prostoru se najednou ozvala tupá rána. Všichni tři namířili zbraně na dveře vedoucí dovnitř v očekávání, že se na ně něco vrhne, dveře však zůstaly zavřené. Shepard se přitiskl ke stěně a pomalu se začal ke dveřím přibližovat, zatímco Garrus a Ashley ho kryli zpovzdálí. Mířil na dveře a snažil se zůstat v klidu, i když mu srdce bušilo jako zběsilé. Když byl jen jeden dva metry daleko, dveře se najednou otevřely a odhalily nějakého muže. Byl v otřesném stavu; jeho potrhané oblečení odhalovalo víc než zakrývalo a byl zbrocen krví, která mu vytékala z úst, nosu, očí i uší. Muž stál na místě jen okamžik, než se s řevem vrhl na Sheparda, s nepochybným úmyslem zabít. Shepard byl sražen na podlahu, ovšem ne dřív, než stihl vystřelit. Kulka zasáhla šíleného muže do hrudi, nedokázala ho však zastavit. Shepard se zuřivě svíjel a snažil se vyprostit ze spárů muže, který se ho pokoušel uškrtit. Chodbou se rozlehlo několik výstřelů a šílený muž se zkroutil a pak se přestal hýbat.

Shepard ucítil, jak kleště kolem jeho krku povolily, a mrtvolu ze sebe odvalil. Ashley k němu přešla a pomohla mu vstát. Garrus se s namířenou pistolí, ze které se ještě kouřilo, přiblížil k nehybnému muži a kopl do něj, aby se přesvědčil, že je mrtvý. Pozorně si prohlížel tvář mrtvoly, měl pocit, že toho šíleného muže už někde viděl. Potom mu všechno došlo. „Toho chlapa znám." Zamumlal znepokojeně. „To je jeden z těch Saleonovejch zaměstnanců, který jsem vyslýchal."

„Saleonovy praktiky ho musely dohnat k šílenství." Řekl Shepard a mnul si krk. Jeho hlas byl ochraptělý z toho, jak se ho šílený muž snažil zardousit. „Ať už se tady děje cokoli, tak to musí skončit." Dodal a sebral z podlahy svoji pistoli, která mu během zápasu vyklouzla z ruky.

Když Shepard společně s Garrem a Ashley procházel nákladovým prostorem MSV Fedele, na vlastní oči spatřil plody Saleonovy práce. Celá místnost byla cítit zvratky a mezi bednami bylo roztroušeno několik těl různých ras. Některé z obětí byly otráveny nejrůznějšími chemikáliemi, ty další zemřely na rozsáhlé vnitřní krvácení. Saleon nejen že obchodoval s orgány, ale navíc své oběti používal jako pokusné králíky pro své zvrácené pokusy a potom je nechal umírat v jejich vlastní špíně. Ještě horší však bylo, že našli pár lidí, kteří po tom všem byli ještě naživu, byli však v tak strašlivém stavu, že už jim nebylo pomoci. Shepard byl tím vším naprosto zhnusen, stejně jako Ashley a Garrus. Věděl, co je Saleon zač, ale tohle bylo daleko horší, než si dokázal představit. Už se ani nedivil, že ho Garrus tak moc chtěl vidět mrtvého.

Shepard, Ashley a Garrus opustili nákladový prostor a prohledávali zbytek lodi. Přitom byli opět přepadeni několika šílenými oběťmi a museli je postřílet. Zajímavé bylo, že ti šílení lidé se snažili vlámat do jedné ze zamčených místností. Někdo tam uvnitř byl, a bylo to naprosto jasné, že se tam schovával ten, koho tady hledali. Garrus poklekl ke dveřím a začal vyťukávat sérii příkazu na svém omni-nástroji, zatímco Shepard s Ashley ho kryli. Za několik vteřin byl zámek vyřazen a dveře se otevřely.

Místnost za dveřmi vypadala jako nějaká laboratoř. Na jednom ze stolů se válely chirurgické nástroje potřísněné krví několika různých ras, další důkaz toho, co se tu dělo. Další stůl byl převrácen a za ním se krčil tmavošedý vrásčitý Salarián. Když spatřil dva Lidi a Turiána, jak vešli dovnitř, uklidnil se a pomalu se postavil. Předpokládal, že ho ti ozbrojenci přišli zachránit, začal o tom však pochybovat, když si všiml jejich zachmuřených tváří. „Děkuji, že jste mě zachránili před těmi…věcmi. Myslel jsem si, že tu nepřežiju." Řekl roztřeseným hlasem. Všiml si, že vůdce jeho zachránců zaťal pěsti, což nebylo dobré znamení.

Ashley se zamračil a naklonila se k veliteli. „Dělá si ze mě prdel? Fakt si myslí, že mu ty jeho bláboly zbaštím?" Zašeptala naštvaně.

Garrus udělal krok vpřed a namířil na překvapeného Salariána pistoli. „Doktor Saleon." Řekl tiše. „Věděl jsem, jakej jseš hajzl, ale neměl jsem tušení, že budeš až takhle zvrácenej."

„Co? O čem tu mluvíte? Já jsem doktor Heart!" Vykřikl Saleon, doufaje, že mu jeho lež zachrání život.

Shepard se nenechal oblafnout. „Heart je dost podivný jméno pro Salariána." Poznamenal a vytasil pistoli. „Fakt si myslíte, že jsem tak blbej? Vím, že klonujete orgány uvnitř svejch vlastních zaměstnanců, stejně tak jako o vašich experimentech." Dodal ostře.

„Tentokrát už mi nezdrhneš, Saleone." Zavrčel Garrus rozzuřeně, svíraje křečovitě svou pistoli. „Nejradši bych ti nejdřív vyřezal všechny orgány a pak je rozprodal, ale na to teď nemáme čas."

Saleon na ně chvíli civěl, jakoby nechápal, o co vlastně jde. Potom však bleskurychle sáhl pro pistoli a zařval „Všichni jste šílení!" Shepard bez váhání dvakrát vystřelil. Obě rány zasáhly Saleona do hrudi a odhodily ho na skříň stojící za ním. Salarián upustil pistoli a zhroutil se na zem, byl však ještě naživu.

Garrus vykročil k Saleonovi. Když byl jen pár kroků od něj, zastavil se a namířil mu pistoli na hlavu. „S tvojí řezničinou je teď konec, doktore." Zasyčel a ustřelil zvrácenému vědci hlavu. Potom ještě několikrát vystřelil do bezvládného těla, i když bylo úplně jasné, že Saleon je mrtev. „Za to, co udělal, je tohle ještě málo. Měl trpět stejně jako všichni ti lidi, který zmrzačil." Řekl ještě, když se od doktorovy mrtvoly odvracel.

„Jseš v pohodě?" Zeptal se Shepard.

Garrus si povzdechl. „Ani nevim. Myslel jsem si nejdřív, že když ho zastřelim, že se budu cejtit líp. Jenže když jsem viděl, co tady prováděl…to, že jsem ho nezastavil už tenkrát, mě štve ještě víc. Tak by aspoň nedošlo k tomuhle." Přiznal a ukázal směrem k nákladovému prostoru, kde našli zohavená těla. „Aspoň že si timhle neprojdou další."

„Saleon ti jednou zdrhnul a tys to začal brát osobně." Řekl Shepard jednoduše.

Garrus byl chvíli zticha. Po chvíli svěsil hlavu a řekl „Možná. Vždycky jsem se snažil bojovat s nespravedlností a pomáhat lidem, a když mi tenkrát Saleon proklouznul mezi prsty, bral jsem to jako osobní selhání."

„Nikdy bys neměl nechat svoje pocity, aby zaslepily tvůj zdravej rozum. V tom, co ty děláš, je to ještě důležitější." Odpověděl Shepard a poplácal Garra po rameni v přátelském gestu.

Garrus se ušklíbl. „Myslim, že jsem ještě nikdy nepotkal někoho takovýho jako jseš ty, Sheparde." Řekl pobaveně. „Díky za pomoc…a za rady taky."

„Není zač." Odpověděl Shepard a pokynul svým druhům. „Pojďte, vypadněme odsud." Ashley a Garrus ho rádi následovali, už na téhle lodi viděli až moc nechutných věcí.

Když se vrátili na palubu Normandie, Shepard nařídil Jokerovi, aby MSV Fedele zničil. Pilot byl tím rozkazem trochu zmaten, rychle však pochopil, když mu velitel stručně vysvětlil, co viděl na palubě. Byl to nejrychlejší způsob, jak ukončit trápení těm pár lidem, kteří přežili Saleonovy brutální experimenty. Normandie se oddělila od nyní opuštěného plavidla a vzdálila se. Když byla dost daleko, tak se obrátila a vystřelila na Fedele. Salva z kanonu se během okamžiku zaryla do lodě a rozdrtila ji. Mohutná exploze reaktoru pak zahladila veškeré stopy po MSV Fedele i doktoru Saleonovi.


	23. XXII Duch z Akuzy

_SSV Normandie, systém Herschel, Keplerův okraj_

Joker se uvelebil v sedačce pilota a hleděl na ukazatele na holografickém rozhraní, aniž by si všiml, že se mu pomalu, ale jistě zavírají oči. Opět tu nebylo nic, co by ho nějak zaměstnalo. Normandie opět trčela na jednom místě bez jakéhokoli cíle a stejně tak i pátrání po Sarenovi bylo dobrých pár dní na mrtvém bodě. Řízení lodě měl nyní na starosti autopilot, takže Joker si mohl na chvilku zdřímnout. Kdyby se stalo něco neobvyklého nebo se k Normandii přiblížil nevítaný vetřelec, poplach by ho vzbudil téměř okamžitě. Jeho tělo si ovšem myslelo něco jiného, a tak Joker, aniž by proti tomu mohl něco dělat, upadl do hlubokého spánku.

Nebylo tedy divu, že leknutím málem vypadl ze sedačky, když palubní počítač na můstku začal náhle kvílet. Joker si za peprných nadávek protřel oči a prohlédl si příchozí data, aby zjistil, co se stalo tak důležitého, že se ani nemohl na chvíli prospat. Byla to zpráva z velitelství Aliance na Arcturu, a když si ji Joker zběžně přečetl, jeho rozmrzelost ho velice rychle přešla. Vždy své instinkty respektoval a z téhle zprávy neměl zrovna dobrý pocit. Joker se nahnul ke konzoli interkomu, usuzoval, že by tahle věc mohla Sheparda zajímat. „Veliteli, mohl byste zaskočit na můstek, jestli máte čas? Mám tady něco, co by vás mohlo zajímat."

„Hned tam budu." Odpověděl velitel nevzrušeně. Joker vypnul interkom a ještě jednou, tentokrát důkladněji si pročetl příchozí údaje.

Shepard se na můstku objevil do dvou minut. „Tak co pro mě máš, Jokere?" Zeptal se.

„Je to celý nějaký divný, pane." Odpověděl pilot, aniž by spustil oči z dat, které skrolovaly na holografických displejích. „Tohle nám poslali pánové z Arcturu. Hlídky v Armstrongově mlhovině jim před několika hodinama začaly hlásit gethskou aktivitu. Nejdřív si mysleli, že šlo jenom o průzkumníky, ale krátce potom se několik našich lodí přestalo hlásit." Joker zavrtěl hlavou. „Nevim, o co jde, a nelíbí se mi to."

„Že by invaze?" Přemýšlel Shepard nahlas.

„Ale proč zrovna tam? Vždyť tam Aliance nemá žádný stálý kolonie." Divil se pilot.

„Pokud si tam jenom chtějí zřídit nějaký opěrný body, odkud by mohli útočit, pak by jim to bylo jedno." Podotkl Shepard. „Ještě nějaký info?"

Joker znovu začal důkladně procházet data. „Jedný z těch sestřelenejch lodí se povedlo vyslat nouzovej signál." Odpověděl, když našel co hledal. „Tady; systém Grissom, planeta Solcrum, měsíc plynovýho obra Notanban. To vysílání přišlo odtamtud."

„Přežil to někdo?"

Joker zavrtěl hlavou. „To nevim, ten signál vyslali ještě předtim, než dopadli na povrch."

„Nastav nový kurz, Jokere, zaletíme se tam podívat. Možná tam najdem nějaký přeživší." Rozhodl Shepard. Gethská invaze do oblasti poblíž teritoria Aliance sama o sobě nebyla dobrým znamením, jejich přítomnost ovšem na druhou stranu znamenala i pravděpodobnost, že by se někde poblíž mohl nacházet Saren. Pokud by tomu tak bylo, Shepard by mohl zabít dvě mouchy jednou ranou. Nebylo to bez rizika, ale za pokus to stálo.

„Rozumím. Čas do příletu…" Joker se na chvíli odmlčel, když prováděl výpočet doby letu. „Přibližně 12 hodin."

„Fajn, kdyby se cokoli změnilo, chci to hned vědět." Odpověděl velitel. Joker jen souhlasně zamručel a sebral autopilotovi řízení lodě. Normandie se na okamžik zachvěla, když se motory po dlouhém odpočinku probraly a na plný výkon začaly hnát loď k nejbližšímu hmotovému vysílači. Shepard se nahnul ke konzoli interkomu a promluvil „Hovoří k vám velitel Shepard. Jsme na cestě do Armstrongovy mlhoviny. Je tam hlášena gethská aktivita, takže vyžaduji, aby byl každý připraven na svém postu. Wrex, Kaidan a Tali budou na příští misi v pozemním týmu. Shepard končí."

* * *

><p><em>SSV Normandie, systém Grissom, Armstrongova mlhovina<em>

Tali se opírala o jednu z beden v nákladovém prostoru a klepala nohou o kovovou podlahu. Stejně jako zbytek pozemního týmu byla i ona nervózní, a to právem. Normandie se nacházela uprostřed Gethy ovládaného prostoru a nikdo na palubě si nebyl úplně jist, zdali maskovací systémy dokážou oklamat radary Gethů. Pokud by měli smůlu, nejspíš by to zjistili, až by je nepřítel našel a rozstřílel na kusy. Tohle ovšem nebyla jediná věc, která jí dělala starosti. Už byla na své Pouti dost dlouho a pořád ještě nenašla vhodný dar pro kapitána lodi, na které chtěla sloužit. To, čím byl její otec, jí to ještě ztěžovalo. Nyní, když se velitel chystal na záchrannou akci hluboko v sektoru obsazeném gethskými silami, ovšem vycítila svou příležitost. Stejně jako mnoho ostatních Kvariánů, i ona snila o tom, že jednou její lid vyžene Gethy z jejich domovské planety, a chtěla najít něco, cokoliv, co by jim to umožnilo. Měla v úmyslu požádat Sheparda osobně, aby ji vzal na misi, proto jí také potěšilo, že ji velitel sám vybral do týmu. Vzhledem k tomu, že o Gethech věděla víc než kdokoli jiný na lodi, byla sice jasnou volbou, i tak však cítila úlevu, že nemusela zůstat na lodi.

Normandie mezitím oblétala plynného obra a hledala Solcrum, měsíc, na kterém měla přistát sestřelená korveta Aliance. Bylo bezpečné říct, že maskovací systémy lodi fungovaly, neboť hlídky Gethů si dosud vetřelců nevšimly. Zbytek pozemního týmu stál kolem transportéru; Wrex byl jako obvykle naprosto letargický, narozdíl od Kaidana a Sheparda, kteří neklidně přecházeli po palubě, nikdo však zatím nic neříkal. Teď bylo hlavní se soustředit.

Ticho rozřízl Jokerův hlas. „Právě klesáme do atmosféry Solcrumu, veliteli. Je tady docela nízká gravitace, takže můžeme s lodí rovnou přistát, nemusíme ani dělat výsadek. Dosedneme přibližně za pět minut."

„Rozumím." Odpověděl Shepard a rozhlédl se po členech pozemního týmu. „Tak slyšeli jste, panstvo! Za pět minut nás vysadí na povrch toho měsíce, takže přilby na hlavy a nastupte do vozidla. Jsme teď na nepřátelským území, takže buďte připravený na všechno!" Velitel si nasadil přilbu s maskou a vlezl se svým týmem do transportéru stojícího na rampě a připraveného na výsadek. Posádka nemusela čekat dlouho, než se vrata nákladového prostoru pomalu otevřela a odhalila našedlý pustý povrch měsíce, který se pomalu přibližoval. Normandie se na měsíci zdržela jen chvíli, aby vyložila vozidlo s pozemním týmem, a poté opět zmizela v inkoustové černi vesmíru.

* * *

><p><em>Solcrum, systém Grissom, Armstrongova mlhovina<em>

Terén malého Notanbanova měsíce nebyl pro pozemní vozidla zrovna přívětivý, zabralo to tedy několik minut, než se transportér s pozemním týmem z Normandie konečně dostal na místo, kde měla nouzově přistát sestřelená hlídková loď Aliance. Vrak lodi ležel rozdrcen na úbočí rozeklané hory a stále se z něj slabě kouřilo. Náraz byl tak silný, že loď po dopadu vyvolala sesuv půdy, který již tak těžce poškozené plavidlo částečně zavalil a zdeformoval. Když Shepard spatřil vrak na vlastní oči, musel se dívat hodně pozorně, aby v pokroucené hromadě šrotu poznal to, co dřív bylo korvetou Aliance. Při pohledu na rozsah poškození mu bylo jasné, že nikdo na palubě nemohl náraz přežít, něco mu na tom však nesedělo. Loď sice byla rozlámána na několik kusů, což odpovídalo nárazu, a byly na ni vidět díry po zásazích, které ji poslaly k zemi. Shepard si ale všiml, že na několika místech byla konstrukce lodi podivně pokroucena, jakoby roztavena, a její zbytky dosud tmavě rudě zářily. K tomuhle muselo dojít nedávno, rozhodně později než ztroskotání lodi. Musel prohledat lodní data, pokud se nějaká zachovala, a pokusit se najít nějaké informace.

Prohledávání vraku bylo namáhavé a zdlouhavé, zvlášť když jednotlivé části sestřelené lodě nebyly téměř vůbec poznat. Když se Shepardovi a jeho druhům konečně povedlo najít terminál s lodními záznamy, který fungoval i jako černá skříňka, doslova z nich lil pot. Narazili i na těla členů posádky, někteří na sobě měli stopy po střelných zraněních, jakoby tu došlo k boji. Velitel z toho měl divný pocit, rozhodl se však nedělat předčasné závěry. Poslal veškerá data na Normandii pro dešifrování a pak se s ostatními vrátil do vozidla. Pokud chtěli vědět, co se tady vlastně stalo, museli prozatím čekat.

Po několik minut seděli v transportéru bez hlesnutí. Když se Joker konečně ozval, zněl téměř nervózně. „Povedlo se nám rozlousknout ty data z tý sestřelený korvety, veliteli. Podle těch záznamů to vypadá, že pár lidí na palubě ten dopad přežilo, ale Gethové je našli a postříleli. Řek bych, že tady 'Baterky' něco maj a nechtěj, aby se o tom dozvěděl někdo jinej. Proč by se jinak namáhali a šli pozabíjet těch pár lidí, co na tý lodi přežilo?"

Shepard přemítal chvíli nad tím, co našli na místě havárie, a nad daty ze zničené hlídkové lodě. Joker měl pravdu, všechno to do sebe zapadalo. „Otázka je, co přesně tady mají." Vyslovil nahlas svou myšlenku.

Joker chvíli mlčel. „To…je hodně dobrá votázka, veliteli." Řekl nakonec. „Na Normandii sme zachytili nějaký vysílání z povrchu Solcrumu. Je to fakt dobře zašifrovaný, takže nemáme jak zjistit, vo co jde, ale jde to z místa nedaleko od vás. Možná byste se tam chtěli jet mrknout."

„Pošli mi souřadnice, Jokere. Možná to bude stát za to se tam podívat."

Na navigační konzoli transportéru se rozblikala malá tečka. „Už je máte. Dobrej lov, veliteli." Odpověděl Joker a přerušil kanál. Shepard opatrně vyjel z místa havárie a začal hnát vozidlo plnou rychlostí k místu, odkud podle Jokera šlo podezřelé vysílání. Nevšímal si toho, že pasažéři se během drsné jízdy bouchali do hlavy, a přemítal, na co asi narazí, až se tam dostane. Nemusel být zrovna taktický génius, aby věděl, že Gethové se chystají na invazi. Cokoli na tomhle vyprahlém měsíci ukrývali, dávali si hodně záležet na tom, aby to nikdo neobjevil. Muselo jít o něco hodně důležitého; _Možná i Saren, při troše štěstí, _pomyslel si velitel.

Když však konečně dorazil na místo, téměř okamžitě začal litovat toho, že to vůbec chtěl vědět. Tím cílem byl jakýsi kryt do podzemního zařízení…chráněn několika strážními věžemi, obsazenými gethskými snipery a raketometčíky. Největší starosti však Shepardovi dělaly dva přerostlé palposty, známé jako Kolosy. Tahle monstra byla vybavena plasmovými minomety, které by mohly pár dobře mířenými zásahy transportér doslova roztavit. Proti takové přesile byl boj z malé vzdálenosti takřka sebevraždou. Vozidlo se během pár vteřin ocitlo pod hustou palbou a bylo donuceno se stáhnout. Shepard měl nyní jedinou možnost; spoléhat se na Wrexovu mušku a střílet zdálky a nenechat se přitom trefit.

Samozřejmě se to dělalo daleko hůř než se to řeklo. Shepard musel neustále uhýbat před plasmovými bombami a raketami, které se na něj řítily s úmyslem zadupat ho do země. Když se Wrexovi konečně povedlo zlikvidovat oba Kolosy, ukázala se na obzoru gethská výsadková loď a vyplivla na zem posily. Gethové byli odhodláni tohle místo udržet za každou cenu, vetřelci se ovšem také nehodlali vzdát a palbu jim opláceli stejnou mincí. Wrexovi se během přestřelky podařilo párkrát přehřát kanon, když zběsile střílel po Gethech, což zanechalo posádku transportéru po několik kritických vteřin naprosto bezbrannou, a jenom ostré kličkování zachránilo velitele a jeho druhy před jistou smrtí. Když zuřivý boj konečně skončil, okolí vstupu do gethské základny vypadalo jako po kobercovém náletu. Země byla poseta krátery a troskami z rozstřílených gethských těl. Shepard a jeho tým měli štěstí; když boj skončil, transportér měl zaseklý kanon a byl bez štítů. Kdyby se Gethové rozhodli znovu poslat posily, tak by je takříkajíc nachytali se spuštěnýma kalhotama. Velitel nehodlal nic riskovat a kontaktoval Jokera, aby mu kryl záda, až vstoupí do útrob nepřátelské základny. Tým vylezl z bezbranného vozidla a vydal se do útrob podzemního zařízení.

Boj uvnitř stísněné podzemní základny nebyl o moc lehčí než předchozí šarvátka na povrchu. Vnitřek zařízení byl jen velmi mdle osvětlen a v podstatě šlo o holé zdi, pokud se nepočítaly terminály s daty, bedny s vybavením, náhradními díly a mnoho dalšího harampádí. Nic z toho však Sheparda nezajímalo, zvlášť když po něm a jeho lidech stříleli všudypřítomní Gethové, kteří vylézali snad z každé škvíry. Co hůř, čím víc jich bylo, tím vynalézavější se zdáli. Naštěstí se však s jejich počtem nezvyšovala jejich ochrana proti hackování, takže Tali se svými technickými znalostmi měla navrch. Co chvíli se jeden z gethských pěšáků obrátil proti svým spolubojovníkům a na chvíli ulehčil týmu z Normandie práci. Shepard se postupně se svými druhy probil až do něčeho, co vypadalo jako řídící místnost. Ta byla samozřejmě těžce bráněna pěšáky a několika většími typy gethských vojáků, pár z nich velitel nikdy předtím neviděl. Jeden se podobal běžnému pěšáku, byl však mohutější a používal zbraň vzdáleně podobnou brokovnici. Druhý byl jen o trochu menší než obávaný velitel a měl zbraně rovnou dvě, jedna z nich vypadala jako raketomet. Obránci se otočili a téměř současně zahájili palbu.

Shepard se překulil a jen o vlásek se vyhnul raketě, kterou proti němu poslal jeden ze strojů. Poměr sil se mu ani trochu nelíbil, stačilo jediné zaváhání a on i jeho tým by byli mrtví. Gethové postupovali vpřed a pomalu tlačili vetřelce ven z řídící místnosti, jeden z nich však najednou na okamžik ztuhnul, než se otočil a začal pálit do vlastních. Wrex neváhal ani chvíli, aby využil příležitost, kterou mu dala Tali, a s řevem se vrhl na zmatené obránce. Shepard, Tali a Kaidan ho následovali a zapojili se do bitvy s napůl rozvrácenou obranou. Jakkoli byli Gethové pokročilí, tak nebyli imunní vůči biotice a technickým schopnostem, které je postupně začaly udolávat. Uplynulo několik minut zuřivé přestřelky a síla Gethů byla sražena na polovinu, ovšem nejsilnější protivníci byli stále funkční.

Velitel právě mrštil o zem s jedním z pěšáků, když ho něco udeřilo zezadu do hlavy. Síla úderu ho donutila klesnout na kolena, byl to menší zázrak, že zůstal při vědomí. Otočil se a spatřil onoho přerostlého gethského vojáka, který mu mířil puškou na hlavu. Shepard nepřemýšlel a udělal tu první věc, která ho napadla; vykopl před sebe a zasáhl stroj přímo doprostřed těla. Mechanický válečník se zapotácel a sklonil zbraň. Shepard toho využil, namířil na velký stroj brokovnici, výstřel se ale ozval odjinud, dřív než vůbec stihl zmáčknout spoušť. Gethský válečník se zhroutil a padl na 'tvář'. Wrex přistoupil k vyřazenému stroji a ještě dvakrát do něj vystřelil, svých vlastních zranění si vůbec nevšímal. Kroganský válečník se podíval na Shepard, který se sbíral ze země, a zašklebil se. „Máš tvrdší lebku než sem si myslel, Sheparde." Zabručel pobaveně. „Ale příště by sis moh líp hlídat záda, protože já nebudu věčně poblíž, abych ti tahal prdel z vohně."

„Jo, díky za upozornění." Opáčil Shepard sarkasticky a znovu se zapojil do boje. Věděl, že Wrex měl pravdu. Ten Geth se k němu dostal zezadu, aniž by si toho sám všiml; hloupá chyba, která ho mohla stát život. Možná by se neměl tolik spoléhat na to, že mu jeho spolubojovníci budou vždy krýt záda, ne v situacích, kdy bojovali proti takovéhle přesile. _Ponaučení pro příště_, pomyslel si, když sestřelil dalšího pěšáka, který se mu postavil do cesty. Po době, která se jevila téměř jako věčnost, byli obránci základny zlikvidováni, Shepard byl však těžkým bojem vyčerpán, stejně jako jeho druhové, kteří navíc utrpěli lehčí zranění.

„Veliteli, z támhletoho terminálu bychom mohli získat nějaký informace." Promluvil Kaidan a ukázal na jakousi konzoli uprostřed řídící místnosti. Shepard pomalu vykročil a prohlížel si podivné gethské zařízení. Neměl tušení, co všechno by se tam mohlo nacházet, a byl jen jediný způsob, jak to zjistit. Tali se přikrčila k terminálu a začala pracovat s omni-nástrojem ve snaze nabourat se do systému. Data byla důkladně zašifrovaná, což se dalo čekat, pro kvariánskou inženýrku to však nebylo problémem.

Konzole se rozzářila, když se Tali dostala přes veškerá zabezpečení, a na holografické projekci začalo skrolovat ohromné množství dat. Objevila se i galaktická mapa, zobrazující zvýrazněný sektor nacházející se v Perseově rameni. Shepard podvědomě vztáhl ruku na projekci a zvětšil zvýrazněný sektor.

„Panebože." Zašeptal.

Ze zvýrazněného sektoru vybíhalo několik linek do dalších sektorů. Shepard byl zděšen a to právem, když zjistil, že ona zvýrazněná část, kterou předtím nepoznal, byl sektor Armstrongovy mlhoviny a linky vedoucí do dalších částí mapy byly vlastně plánem dalšího postupu Gethů. Shepard rychle zaostřil na sektor Armstrongovy mlhoviny; čtyři z pěti systémů, včetně systému Grissom, už byly napadeny. Gethové skutečně chystali invazi, a to v kolosálním měřítku. Musel co nejdřív uvědomit admiralitu na Arcturu, aby podnikla protiútok dřív, než Gethové plně ovládnou celý sektor a získají vhodnou základnu pro další útoky na galaxii.

„Gethové chystají invazi." Řekl velitel ostře, když si všiml tázavých pohledů svých druhů. „Musíme dát vědět Arcturu, aby Aliance mohla podniknout protiútok dřív, než se tady Gethové uhnízděj." Už zvedl ruku k vysílači s úmyslem kontaktovat Normandii, jeho pohyb však zastavila útlá tříprstá ručka.

„Počkejte, Sheparde!" Vykřikla Tali poplašeně. „Potřebuju kopii těch dat."

Shepard se podíval na mladou Kvariánku, její výraz za hledím naprosto nečitelný. „Proč?" Zeptal se jednoduše.

„Ta data by mohla obsahovat informace o Gethech samotných, jejich vývoji a jak došlo k tomu, že se nakonec obrátili proti nám." Vysvětlovala Tali „Jestli máme někdy dobýt zpět náš domov, musíme Gethům porozumět a pokusit se najít jejich slabiny."

„I kdyby tam něco takovýho bylo, bude to určitě perfektně zašifrovaný, a já pochybuju, že…" Namítal Shepard, ale v půli věty se zarazil, když si uvědomil jednu věc. „Počkat…jestli ti dám kopii těch dat, tak ta tvoje Pouť skončí, a oba dva víme, co to znamená."

„Já vím, co si myslíte." Řekla Tali a nervózně lomila rukama. „Ale na Citadele jsem řekla, že vám pomůžu na vaší misi, a to taky hodlám splnit. Beztak, pokud Saren uspěje, je dost dobře možné, že se nebudu mít kam vrátit."

Shepard chvíli mlčel. Tohle byla velice důležitá data a admiralita by nebyla nadšená z toho, že by je jen tak dal do ruky nějaké Kvariánce. Ovšem na druhou stranu, Gethové byli pro galaxii jasným nebezpečím a dřív či později se s nimi budou muset vypořádat. Kvariáni je znali lépe než kdokoli jiný, a ta data by jim mohla dát značnou výhodu. Plus, pro Alianci by mohlo být užitečné mít v budoucnu takovéhle spojence. „Tak dobře, udělej si tu kopii." Řekl nakonec a rozhlédl se po přítomných členech týmu. „Ale musí to zůstat mezi náma, platí?"

„Nevim proč, Sheparde, seš přece Přízrak, ne? Nikdo se tě na nic ptát nebude." Zahuhlal Wrex, couvnul však, když na něj velitel vrhl ostrý pohled. „Fajn, nechám si to pro sebe."

Tali nevěděla co říct. Když byla konečně schopna promluvit, hlas se jí třásl. „Já…můj lid, nevím, jestli někdy vůbec dokážeme náš dluh vůči vám splatit, Sheparde. Ta data…bude to trvat roky, než je dešifrujeme, ale nyní máme šanci vzít si zpět to, co nám patří: náš domov. Děkuju."

„Není zač." Odpověděl velitel prostě. Chvíli počkal, než si nadšená Tali nakopírovala data z konzole, a potom navázal spojení s Normandií.

„Veliteli! Tohle už mi nedělejte, nechat mě tady viset skoro hodinu a ani o sobě nedat vědět!" Vykřikl Joker do vysílačky s předstíranou podrážděností.

Shepard se uchechtl. „Jsem dojat, že ti na mě tak záleží, Jokere." Řekl žertovně, potom však vážným tónem pokračoval. „Jsme na gethský základně a našli jsme důležitý data o invazi do tohohle sektoru." Shepard aktivoval svůj omni-nástroj a zadal několik příkazů. Ohromná kvanta informací vzápětí začala proudit do paměťových procesorů Normandie. „Chci, abys to co nejdřív přeposlal na Arcturus. Admiralita bude to info potřebovat, až zahájí protiútok."

Na druhém konci linky bylo chvíli ticho, než se pilot znovu ozval. „Fíha…tohle vypadá na víc, než jenom několik gigabajtů. Mám to tady a posílám to na Arcturus, veliteli, ti místní hlavouni budou mít radost."

„To bych řekl." Zabručel Shepard. „Opouštíme tenhle šutr; posílám ti naše souřadnice, buď připravenej nás vyzvednout."

„Jasně, čas do příletu deset minut."

* * *

><p><em>SSV Normandie, systém Grissom, Armstrongova mlhovina<em>

Aniž by se obtěžoval sundat ze sebe zbroj, Shepard vešel do komunikační místnosti, kde ho přivítal holografický obraz admirála Hacketta. Admirál o sobě dal vědět, právě když Normandie vyzvedla Shepardovo družstvo z vyprahlého povrchu Solcrumu, a vypadal tentokrát nezvykle ustaraně. Shepard předpokládal, že Hackett neměl tušení, že by Gethové chystali invazi v tak rozsáhlem měřítku, jak to zobrazovala konzole na nepřátelské základně.

Shepard zasalutoval na pozdrav a chtěl promluvit, starý admirál byl ovšem rychlejší. „Prošli jsme ta data, veliteli. Abych byl upřímný, věděli jsme, že Gethové něco chystají, ovšem nikoho nenapadlo, že by mohlo jít o něco tak velkého. Již jsem pověřil část Pátého loďstva, aby zlikvidovala gethské předsunuté základny v sektoru, máme výhodu, že se nestačili pořádně zabydlet." Hackett se odmlčel a dlouze se na velitele zadíval. „Osobně si myslím, že byste si krucinál zasloužil metál, veliteli. Kdybyste se nevlámal do té základny na tom měsíci, tak bychom nikdy nevěděli o tom, co Gethové mají za lubem, natož abychom je vyhnali ze sektoru."

„Jenom jsem dělal svou práci, pane." Odpověděl Shepard neutrálně.

Hackett se ušklíbl a zavrtěl hlavou. „Kdyby každý náš voják měl tu samou definici 'dělání svojí práce' jako vy, měli bychom nejsilnější armádu v galaxii." Řekl pobaveně, rychle ovšem zvážněl. „Nevolám vám však jen proto, abych vám pogratuloval, veliteli. Přišli jsme na něco…znepokojivého, co by vás patrně mohlo zajímat."

„O co jde, pane?" Zeptal se Shepard.

„Myslím, že by vám to měl vysvětlit někdo, kdo k tomu dokáže říct více než já. Hackett končí." Odpověděl admirál a jeho obraz se rozplynul.

K Shepardově překvapení se na jeho místě objevil Toshiro, jeho kamarád a kolega z N7. Shepard si všiml, že něco je špatně, neboť jindy lehkomyslný zvěd se tvářil téměř zachmuřeně. „Rád tě zas vidim, Shepe, je jenom škoda, že ty okolnosti stojí za hovno."

„Vypadáš mizerně, co se stalo?" Vyzvídal Shepard.

Toshiro se zamračil. „Kluci z rozvědky se prohrabávali těma datama z Binthu a Nepheronu. Hodně toho odkazovalo na nějaký vnější stopy a zdroje. Něco z toho vedlo k vědcům, který dřív dělali pro Alianci."

„A co?" Vyštěkl Shepard netrpělivě.

„Tady to začíná bejt celý divný. V poslední době ti samí vědci začali jeden po druhym umírat. Mysleli sme si nejdřív, že šlo jen o shodu náhod, ale vyšetřování pozdějc ukázalo, že šlo o dobře provedený vraždy." Vysvětloval Kimura.

„Takže ti vědci něco ví a někdo je chce umlčet dřív, než dostanou příležitost to předat dál." Hádal velitel.

Toshiro zavrtěl hlavou. „To neni všechno, Shepe. Rozvědka chvíli pátrala po jejich spisech a zjistila, že ti vědci dělali na nějakým tajným projektu na Akuze."

Shepard vytřeštil oči překvapením. Nikdy nezapomněl na ten masakr, kterým tam prošel, všechno to přežil jen díky čirému štěstí. „Akuze? Nemá to doufám nic společnýho s…"

„Data jejich působení na tom projektu se přesně shodujou s tvojí misí, Shepe." Toshiro si povzdechl. „Podivej, chlape, mě se to nelíbí o nic víc než tobě, ale musíš se na to podívat, musíme vědět, co se tady sakra děje." Na okamžik se odmlčel, než pokračoval. „Jeden z těch vědců, který dělali na tom projektu, dr. Wayne, před pár dny zmizel. Tady ti posílám jeho poslední známý souřadnice."

Shepard cítil, jak se mu srdce sevřelo. Vědci z Aliance měli co dočinění s onou katastrofální misí na Akuze? Tohle nemohlo být možné, nebylo pro to žádné logické vysvětlení. Tisíce myšlenek mu začaly vířit v mysli a pomalu ho nahlodávaly. Musel zjistit, o co tady šlo, jinak nebude mít klid. „Zjistím, o co jde." Zamumlal nakonec.

Toshiro si nemohl nevšimnout, že ty informace jeho kamaráda rozrušily. „Ještě jedna věc, Shepe. Možná je tohle všechno blbost, ale je taky možný, že tahle věc opravdu je spojená přímo s tebou. Hackett to ví taky a rozhod se všechno nechat na tobě. Jak se s touhle záležitostí vypořádáš, je čistě tvoje věc; jenom abys věděl." Dodal nakonec.

„Jasně, díky za info." Odpověděl Shepard téměř neslyšitelně, ztracen ve vlastních myšlenkách.

„Hodně štěstí, Shepe. Kimura končí." Toshiro se rozloučil a přerušil kanál. Shepard vypochodoval z komunikační místnosti a zastavil se u projektoru galaktické mapy, aby zadal nový kurz, zpět do Keplerova okraje. Potom zamířil do své kajuty, potřeboval být na pár hodin sám a přemýšlet. Celá záležitost s vědci, kterým šel někdo po krku a kteří navíc mohli být nějak zapleteni do událostí na Akuze, mu dělala starosti. Věděl, že by se tím teď neměl zabývat a spíš se soustředit na to, co se tu vlastně děje, nebyl však schopen sám sebe donutit, aby na to nemyslel. Malý červíček pochybností, který se do něj zakousl, začal nezadržitelně růst.

Když Shepard procházel jídelnou, čekal ho nevídaný pohled. Ashley seděla, nebo spíše byla zhroucená, na stole, mumlajíc něco nesrozumitelného, a v ruce držela poloprázdnou lahev něčeho. Vojín Fredricks, jeden z pár dalších mariňáků sloužících na lodi, se zrovna zvedl od stolu a se zkřiveným obličejem se podíval na Williamsovou, než se vydal k ubikacím a zdvořile zasalutoval, když prošel kolem velitele. Shepard pomalu přešel k Ashley a jemně s ní zatřásl, zároveň sebou trhl, když ucítil silný pach alkoholu.

Náčelnice zasténala a pomalu zvedla hlavu, byla opilá. Zrudlýma očima se líně zadívala na vetřelce, který s ní předtím zatřásl. „Kapitáne…nečekala sem vás tady…" Zadrmolila, při jejím stavu se slova, která řekla, slévala dohromady. „Myslela sem, že budete spíš ukecávat tu, jakže se to jmenuje…doktorku T´Soni?"

„Cože?" Vyhrkl Shepard překvapeně.

Ashley se ušklíbla. „Po lodi dou fámy, že prej po vás T´Soni jaksi…jede." Potom ironicky dodala. „No, chápu proč, posádka nepřipadá v úvahu kvůli, vždyť víte, regulím proti bratříčkování, a navíc aspoň **vypadá** jako člověk…"

Shepard se rozhodl jí utnout, neměl na podobné řeči náladu, ne teď. „Pozor na jazyk, Williamsová. Zapomněla jste snad na protokol?"

Ashley naštěstí zřejmě nebyla opilá tak, že by nepochopila. „Už držím hubu, kapitáne." Řekla úsečně a namáhavě si přejela rukou po rtech, naznačujíc zip. „No jinak…" Dodala, když se na své židli trochu narovnala. „Mám tady takovou menší…oslavu, rodinka a tak. Řikala jsem si, že když tady na palubě žádnej další Williams není, tak by to mohlo zajímat vás."

„A copak? Narozeniny, výročí, tak něco?" Ptal se Shepard a opřel se zády o stůl.

Ashley zavrtěla hlavou a přitom se na židli komicky rozkolébala, jak neměla plnou kontrolu nad vlastním tělem. „Ne ne, Den příměří; den, kdy skončila Válka prvního kontaktu. Moje rodina si tohle pamatuje."

„Den příměří?" Zeptal se Shepard zmateně. „Nic proti vašemu gustu, ale není tohle trochu divná příležitost pro oslavu?"

Ashley se na něj chvíli udiveně dívala. „Neřikejte mi, že to nevíte." Zamumlala. „Neni to snad v mym spisu nebo co?"

„V tvých záznamech není skoro nic, akorát statistický výsledky výkonnosti a pár ubohejch vedlejších misí."

„Pro tohle všecko je pádnej důvod, kapitáne." Řekla Ashley hořce a zavrtěla hlavou. „Já jsem vnučka generála Williamse, velitele posádky na Shanxi." Potom jedovatě poznamenala. „Vnučka jedinýho Člověka, který kdy kapituloval před mimozemskou rasou."

Shepard, stejně jako většina ostatních z mladších generací vojáků Aliance, už samozřejmě o generálu Williamsovi slyšel. Během Války prvního kontaktu, turiánská vojska velice rychle obsadila kolonii na planetě Shanxi a nemilosrdně likvidovala jakýkoli odpor Aliance; Turiáni dokonce prý vrhali trosky z oběžné dráhy na povrch planety, jen aby zlikvidovali lidské obránce ve městech, a naprosto přitom přehlíželi důsledky pro civilní obyvatele kolonie. Generál nakonec neunesl enormní ztráty na životech civilistů i jeho vojáků, vyčerpaných a hladových, a rozhodl se pro kapitulaci. Tahle válka byla hlavním důvodem, proč byly vztahy mezi Turiány a Lidstvem tak chladné. Williamsovo rozhodnutí se za daných podmínek jevilo rozumné, tehdejší admiralita to ovšem viděla jinak a mnoho vysokých důstojníků ho považovala za zbabělce, který pošpinil jméno a 'čistý štít' Aliance. Generál Williams byl časem nakonec doslova vyštván z armády a nakonec skončil jako konstruktér někde v koloniích. Nejen on, ale i jeho potomci zjevně skončili na 'černé listině' Aliance. „Já vím, kdo je generál Williams, Ashley." Řekl nakonec, trochu zahanben, že ho to nenapadlo dříve. „Ale neměl jsem tušení že vy dva budete příbuzní, myslel jsem, že to bude jenom shoda jmen nebo tak něco."

„Kdyby šlo vo shodu jmen, tak by táta nezůstal furt obyčejnym vojínem!" Ohradila se Ashley ostře, že Shepard instinktivně couvnul. Z jeho ovšem reakce pochopila, že to přehnala, a svěsila zahanbeně hlavu. „Pardon, prostě…to vyšlo." Zamumlala omluvně a pokračovala. „Táta dřel jak kůň, ale nikdy ho za to nepovýšili. Chce to bejt hodně tvrdohlavej na to, abyste se rozhodnul pro práci, kde jste na černý listině, ale táta na to kašlal a stejně se přihlásil, jako já. Moje rodina si zaslouží něco víc než platit za rozhodnutí jednoho z jejích předků."

Shepard se nepřítomně zadíval jakoby do dáli. Ještě dokázal pochopit, proč bylo mnoho důstojníků tehdy rozhořčeno Williamsovou kapitulací, i když sám byl jiného názoru než oni. Aliance byla tehdy ještě v plenkách a události na Shanxi jí dost pokazily reputaci, i přes následnou úspěšnou protiofenzivu. Projevy nevraživosti i vůči Williamsovým potomkům mu už ovšem smysl nedávaly. „Poslouchej, to co Aliance provedla tvýmu dědovi, nebylo fér, ale lpět na tom ti nepomůže, a jemu už vůbec ne. Lidi potřebujou čas na to, aby si uvědomili, že tehdy udělal správnou věc." Řekl po chvíli.

Ashley si odfrkla. „Možná…" Opřela se o stůl a namáhavě se postavila. Shepard jí ovšem musel chytit za ruku, když ztratila rovnováhu a málem upadla. „Takže co teď, když už jsme o tom mluvili takhle otevřeně?" Zeptala se zcela bez obalu. „Hodláte mě vykopnout z lodě?"

Shepard se zcela otevřeně zasmál, což ji zmátlo. „Proč bych to dělal? Mě osobně je jedno, co tvůj děda udělal nebo ne, jseš dobrej voják a já nevidím důvod tě poslat pryč." Odpověděl pobaveně a dodal. „Vlastně si myslím, že asistence při zadržení zrádce Rady se v tvým spisu bude vyjímat."

Ashley se usmála. „Vim že to bude znít dost lacině…ale vy jste první, kdo mi něco takovýho kdy řek, kapitáne." Udělala pár kroků k Shepardovi, který se na ní díval, jako by čekal, co udělá. „Volit slova ale umíte, to se vám musí nechat…" Náhle, bez varování, se Ashley přitiskla svému nadřízenému na hruď a téměř ho povalila na stůl. Shepard, naprosto zaskočen vývojem událostí, nemohl vůbec nic dělat, když ho začala líbat s takovou silou, jakou by od ženy nikdy nečekal. _Co to sakra…_Ashley se ho držela jako klíště a znemožňovala Shepardovi jakýkoli pokus o únik. Po tom, co čelil stovkám Gethů, asarijským komandům, kroganským hromotlukům a i šavlozubcům, se najednou nedokázal ubránit opilé ženě, která se na něj právě sápala. Jindy by se možná nad touhle myšlenkou i zasmál, nyní však měl plné ruce práce s tím, aby se vymanil ze silného sevření. Po pár minutách zoufalého zápasu, které se mu jevily jako věčnost, se mu konečně povedlo rozvášněnou Ashley od sebe odtrhnout, i když se ho úplně nepustila.

„To stačí, Williamsová!" Vyštěkl Shepard tichým, ale autoritativním hlasem. Stačil ovšem jediný pohled do očí, a hned věděl, že má vážný problém.

Ashley na něj jen zírala, jakoby nemohla uvěřit tomu, co se právě děje. Její tvář vyzařovala překvapení, zmatek, ale především bolest. „Co se děje?" Zamumlala téměř neslyšitelně. „A přitom jsme si tak rozuměli, proč najednou…" Shepard se z jakéhosi jemu neznámého důvodu začal cítit provinile, když si uvědomil, co se děje. Ashley byla opilá a bylo jasné, že za střízliva by neudělala nic takového jako teď, to mu bylo jasné. Nic to ale neměnilo na skutečnosti, že k němu cítí něco, co bylo daleko víc než jen respekt či přátelství. Shepard to tušil už od jejich rozhovoru před akcí na Sharjile, věděl však, že on k ní to samé necítí, a on neměl v úmyslu jí o něčem takovém lhát. Teď, když zjevně nebyla zcela při smyslech, by ovšem nemělo smysl jí něco takového vysvětlovat.

Shepard nasadil svou obvyklou masku velitele a důrazně, byť jen polohlasem, řekl „Nemám ve zvyku začínat si s podřízenými, Williamsová." Chtěl ještě něco dodat, ale Ashley se od něj v mžiku odvrátila a zamířila od něj pryč. Jen po pár krocích ztratila rovnováhu a upadla na chladnou kovovou podlahu. Shepard byl okamžitě na nohou a nabídl jí ruku, aby jí pomohl vstát, Ashley mu ji ale s vysloveně znechuceným výrazem odhodila stranou. Postavila se a vrávoravým krokem vypochodovala z jídelny a málem přitom porazila na zem Kaidana, který zrovna vyšel z výtahu. Shepard chvíli zíral a pak zakroutil hlavou, tohle zatím byla ta nejpodivnější situace, jakou kdy na palubě Normandie zažil. Ve skrytu duše doufal, že si Ashley nic z toho nebude pamatovat.

Kaidan se překvapeně ohlédl za Ashley, když se potácela směrem k ubikacím. Její výbuch ho zaskočil skoro stejně tak, jako jeho velitele. Poručík si všiml velitele, jak si pro sebe něco mumlal. „Co se to sakra děje s Ashley?" Zeptal se a úplně přitom zapomněl na protokol.

Shepard se rozhodl vynechat tu část, kde ho Ashley svými rty přišpendlila na stůl, stejně tak i skutečnost, že je příbuzná s generálem Williamsem. Byla to pro ni dost osobní záležitost. „To kdybych věděl. Našel jsem ji tady opilou, asi má nějaký…osobní problémy. Musel jsem jí, ehm, přesvědčit, ať se jde vyspat." Odpověděl prostě.

Kaidan vypadal spokojen s odpovědí. „Jasně." Zabručel a sedl si na jednu z židlí u stolu. „Možná jí jenom vyvádí z míry, že jsme dosud nebyli schopný Sarena dostat."

„Myslíš?"

„No, nebyla by jediná." Kaidan pokrčel rameny a chvíli mlčel, jako by nad něčím uvažoval. Nakonec si povzdechl a promluvil. „Všimnul jsem si, že spousta lidí na týhle lodi začíná být…mrzutá z toho, že se tomu turiánskýmu parchantovi nemůžem dostat na kobylku. Nevíme ani, jak moc je Saren před náma, ani kolik máme času, než udělá tu svoji věc a rozpoutá tím bůhvíco."

„Snažíš se něco naznačit?" Zeptal se Shepard.

„No…chci říct, že dřív či pozdějc se ocitnem pod tlakem, okolností, času, a tak. Pak člověk začne dělat zbrklý rozhodnutí, porušovat pravidla a tak, jen aby dosáhl svejch cílů a…není vždycky jasný, kdo za to potom zaplatí."

„Chceš snad říct, že…" Řekl Shepard podrážděně. Už tak měl špatnou náladu a to poslední, co potřeboval, bylo, aby jeho podřízení zpochybňovali jeho velení.

Kaidan okamžitě pochopil, co chce velitel říct, a začal se bránit. „Nezpochybňuju žádný z vašich rozhodnutí ani vaše vůdcovský schopnosti, veliteli, to myslím naprosto vážně. Akorát…podivejte, nemyslím si, že kromě nás má někdo jinej páru o tom, proti čemu stojíme, už jenom proto bude každý další rozhodnutí čím dál těžší. Chci říct, když se všechno začne vyostřovat, člověk se často rozhodne ukvapeně a opomene něco důležitýho, a následky se potom nedaj odhadnout. Je to věc, před kterou vás chci varovat, jestli už půjde do tuhýho."

Shepard se posadil a lokty se opřel o stůl. „Osobní zkušenost?" Zeptal se jednoduše.

„Svým způsobem." Kaidan se zavrtěl na židli, aby si udělal pohodlí, a potom začal vyprávět o incidentu na stanici Gagarin, přezdívané Skok Nula, kde nějakou dobu strávil jako student v biotickém tréninkovém programu BAaT. On a několik jeho spolužáků na stanici odříznuté od zbytku galaxie byli svěřenci velitele Vyrnna. Vyrnnus byl turiánský žoldák, který bojoval na Shanxi a pro Lidi měl hluboké opovržení, což se odrazilo i v jeho drsných výcvikových metodách, kdy chtěl výsledky za každou cenu a neváhal pro to udělat cokoli. Několik studentů během jeho působení nevydrželo tlak a zkolabovalo ,pár z nich se prý dokonce nedožilo konce tréninku. Kaidan byl jedním z těch, kteří veškerou šikanu tiše trpěli a postupně se dali dohromady, jednoho dne to však už nevydržel ani on.

„Jedna holka, Rahna se jmenovala, si jednou sáhla pro sklenici vody místo toho, aby si ji přitáhla bioticky. Chtěla se prostě napít bez toho, aby jí začala týct krev z nosu, to bylo vše. Vyrnnus to ale viděl, začal na ní řvát a…nakonec jí zlomil ruku, prý za trest." Kaidan se začal mračit, když se mu do mysli začaly vkrádat vzpomínky na ten incident. „Já a Rahna jsme…si byli dost blízký, takže jsem nebyl schopnej sedět a nic nedělat, takže jsem vstal a řek mu, ať ji nechá na pokoji, dřív, než jí moh ublížit ještě víc. A to byla chyba. Vyrnnus se na mě podíval…a v ten okamžik mu ruplo v bedně. Skočil na mě a začal mě řezat hlava nehlava, a přitom řval, že jeho lid měl lidstvo vybombardovat zpátky do doby kamenný, když byla příležitost. Nejdřív jsem se jenom bránil, ale když na mě vytáhnul kudlu, tak…" Kaidan si povzdechl. „Prostě už jsem toho měl plný zuby. Biotickej úder, přímo do obličeje, skoro stejně silnej, jako dokážu dneska."

Shepard se uchechtl. „Zobák ho posadil na prdel; myslím si, že Vyrnnovo ego muselo utrpět osudovou ránu."

Kaidan se ovšem nesmál. „Nebylo to jeho ego, co utrpělo osudovou ránu. Já…" Svěsil hlavu. „Já ho zabil, přerazil jsem mu krk. Mohli ho zachránit, kdyby ho dostali včas na marodku, ale bylo už pozdě. Celá věc vyvolala celkem slušnej rozruch, protože pár měsíců po tom zavřeli Skok Nula, a společnost, která financovala BAaT, po pár letech skončila taky. Vlastně ani nevim, kdo z nás dvou skončil hůř."

„Ty si nemyslíš, že si to zasloužil? Vyrnnus byl hajzl, pokud bys na něj nevyjel ty, udělal by to později někdo jinej."

Kaidan zvedl hlavu a podíval se na velitele. „Bylo mi jedno, že byl mrtvej, akorát mi bylo líto, že jsem to byl já, kdo ho nakonec zabil." Ohradil se. „Rahna se mi od tý doby vyhýbala. Viděla totiž, jak jsem Vyrnna zabil a začala ze mě mít stejnej strach jako z něj. Tehdy jsem si uvědomil to, před čím jsem vás chtěl varovat, stejně jako tu věc, že bez ohledu na to, z jaký planety jsme, se mezi náma najdou svatoušci i úplný blbové."

„Na tom něco je." Podotkl Shepard. „Jenom si nedělej starosti. Naše mise je až moc důležitá a já ji nehodlám zvorat, ne když je v sázce celá galaxie. Na druhou stranu, být voják neznamená jenom slepě poslouchat rozkazy, od svejch lidí chci, aby přemýšleli taky sami za sebe, ne aby to za ně dělal velitel. Pokud si to lidi uvědomí, naše šance budou o něco vyšší." Shepard se zvedl od stolu a zamířil do kajuty velitele, Kaidan ho ale zarazil.

„Můžu se vás na něco zeptat, veliteli?" Shepard se otočil a kývl hlavou na souhlas. „Po lodi jdou o vás takový řeči…možná to bude celý hloupost, ale mě by zajímalo, co k tomu řeknete vy. Proslýchá se, že vy a doktorka T´Soni…" Kaidan se pousmál, když si všiml, jak Shepard obrátil oči v sloup a otráveně zabručel. „V klidu, nechám si to pro sebe, přísahám, ale…jak to je mezi váma dvěma?"

„No, já a Liara…one je pro mě něco jako malá sestra, jsem rád, že ji mám na palubě." Přiznal Shepard. Zarazilo ho však, že přestože říkal pravdu, ucítil náhle výčitky svědomí, jakoby právě řekl hroznou lež. Bylo to zvláštní, a on si to nedokázal nijak vysvětlit.

„Jo, za tu dobu, co je tu s náma, už jsem s ní párkrát mluvil." Odpověděl Kaidan, nevšímaje si Shepardova zamyšleného výrazu. „Není to sice, ehm, můj typ, ale je chytrá, a milá taky, to se jí musí nechat, a musím říct, že dělá pokroky po těch letech, co strávila sama na protheánskej vykopávkách." Kaidan se zvedl ze židle a protáhl se. „Půjdu si na chvíli lehnout, ale kdyby se něco dělo, stačí říct, veliteli."

Shepard zamručel v odpověď a oba dva muži nyní šli každý svou cestou. Shepard vešel do své kajuty a zamkl za sebou, potom ze sebe shodil uniformu a lehl si na postel. Začal znovu přemýšlet nad případem pronásledovaných vědců a jejich spojením s Akuzou. Nejistota a pochybnosti ho opět začaly sžírat. Od událostí na Akuze uplynulo již sedm let a on se s nimi časem dokázal vyrovnat, nebo si to alespoň myslel. Od okamžiku, kdy se stal Přízrakem, ho však jeho minulost začala znovu pronásledovat. Poručík Zabaleta, muž který ho zachránil; Talitha, která byla jako šestiletá holčička odvlečena do otroctví; oba dva byli svědky nájezdu na Mindoir, a teď se k tomu všemu ještě přidá Toshiro s informacemi o tajném projektu na Akuze a vědci, kteří se toho prý měli zúčastnit. Shepard měl mnoho otázek, na které potřeboval znát odpověď, a potřeboval je znát rychle.

* * *

><p><em>Ontarom, systém Newton, Keplerův okraj<em>

Shepard, sedící na místě navigátora, si již připravoval zbraně, zatímco Garrus hnal transportér po téměř rovné náhorní plošině. Jejich cílem bylo malé podzemní výzkumné zařízení, odkud se jen před pár minutami ozval nouzový signál. Doktor Wayne byl stále ještě naživu, to se však mohlo každou chvíli změnit, neboť po něm šla malá skupina neznámých ozbrojenců. Museli si pospíšit, jestli Wayna měli zachránit před jistou smrtí…a Shepard sám měl několik věcí, které od doktora potřeboval objasnit.

Nikdo z pasažérů neřekl během jízdy ani slovo. Kaidan seděl ve střelecké věži a pozorně sledoval terén a Garrus byl zaměstnán řízením vozidla, oči pevně přilepené na terén před ním. Liara jen klidně seděla na místě za řidičem a dívala se na velitele, jak si pohledem kontroloval své zbraně. Věděla, že Shepard je nervózní, ale neměla tušení proč. Ano, tahle záchranná mise sice byla riskantní, ale velitel se tentokrát zdál být téměř nesoustředěný, což u něj nebylo obvyklé.

Jízda trvala ještě několik minut, než si Kaidan konečně všiml vstupu do výzkumného zařízení, kde se údajně měl doktor Wayne schovávat před zabijáky. Jak se ovšem vozidlo přibližovalo, Shepard začal rozeznávat mrtvá těla, obklopující vstup do zařízení. Věděl, že už mu nezbývá moc času. Transportér se zastavil pár metrů od vchodu a Shepard se svými společníky vyskákali ven, plně ozbrojení. Mrtvoly na sobě sice neměly žádné identifikační známky, ale Shepard si všiml, že většina těl na sobě měla jen lehký pancíř bílé barvy s černými známkami, těch pár ostatních bylo oděno v šedé bojové zbroje. Zabijáci, kteří šli po Waynovi, nebyli zjevně žádní žabaři, neboť na každého z nich připadali asi tři, čtyři členové doktorovy ochranky. Vstup do výzkumné základny byl odemčený, což nasvědčovalo tomu, že zabijáci už byli uvnitř a nyní vedli boj s Waynovými strážci. Shepard neztrácel ani minutu; vytasil brokovnici a vrhl se do hlubin základny.

Vnitřek podzemního zařízení byl zdevastován tvrdým bojem. Většina vybavení byla zničena a stěny byly provrtány kulkami, místy dokonce ožehnuty od explodujících granátů. Zabijáci si s provedením jejich operace nelámali hlavu, byli nejspíš toho názoru, že 'účel světí prostředky'. Jak Shepard a jeho tým postupovali těžce poškozeným zařízením, naráželi na mrtvá těla. Bitva zuřící uvnitř základny se samozřejmě vyvíjela ve prospěch šedě uniformovaných útočníků. Shepard uvažoval o tom, jestli tihle zabijáci náhodou předtím nesloužili v armádě, neboť podle výsledků jejich práce rozhodně nešlo o žádné amatéry. Zvuk střelby se stával čím dál zřetelnějším, a Shepard nakonec vrazil do velkého skladiště, kde tým zabijáků střílel po obráncích, kteří zde postavili provizorní barikádu. Waynova ochranka byla v nevýhodě a zabijáci ji pomalu likvidovali.

Shepard se vrhl do bitvy a sestřelil prvního muže, který se mu připletl do cesty. Útočníci se rozdělili, většina z nich se sesypala na vetřelce, kteří jim vpadli do zad, zatímco zbytek se vypořádával s tím, co zbylo z obránců základny. Zabijáci byli dobře cvičení a především nelítostní, a ani pro člena speciálních jednotek nebyli zrovna snadným protivníkem, zvláště v početní převaze. Žádný z nich však neovládal biotické schopnosti, což byla nevýhoda, které Shepard okamžitě využil. Zabijáci nakonec začali ustupovat, jak jejich řady pod náporem kulek začaly řídnout, nepřestali však střílet po vetřelcích a už vůbec se nehodlali vzdát. Zbytek jejich kompliců, který mezitím zlikvidoval zbytky Waynovy ochranky, se přidal ke svým druhům, kteří bojovali o život. Shepardův tým byl ovšem ve výhodě, když disponoval biotikou a technickými schopnostmi, a rychle zlikvidoval poslední zbytky odporu. V následném tichu Shepard najednou zaslechl zoufalý křik, vycházející odněkud z laboratoří, a sprintem se rozběhl za hlasem. Někomu z útočníků se podařilo uniknout smrti, a Waynův život nyní visel na vlásku. Shepard doběhl ke dveřím, kde se doktor Wayne schovával před vrahy, a zaslechl další hlas, tentokrát rozčilený, a následně několik tupých úderů. Pokynul svým druhům, aby si připravili zbraně, a bez varování vtrhl do úkrytu.

Až na dva muže byla laboratoř prázdná. Jeden z vrahů v černých zbrojích držel levou rukou doktora za límec u jeho laboratorního pláště. Měl na hlavě přilbu a nebylo mu vidět do tváře, v pravé ruce držel pistoli. Doktor Wayne měl modřiny po obličeji a z nosu mu tekla krev. Zabiják si všiml vetřelců a pustil Wayna, jen aby mu namířil pistoli na hlavu.

„Držte se zpátky, o vás mi vůbec nejde!" Zavrčel výhružně a trhl hlavou k vyděšenému Waynovi, aniž by se otočil k čtveřici cizích ozbrojenců, kteří na něj namířili zbraně. „Jediný, co chci, je tadyten hajzl." Shepard sebou trhl, když muž promluvil. Přísahal by, že jeho hlas už odněkud znal, ale odkud?

„Položte tu zbraň nebo zahájím palbu!" Rozkázal Shepard chladně, nespouštěje oči z obou mužů.

„Tak to zkuste!" Odsekl zabiják. „Zastřelte mě, a je tu jistá šance, že ještě stihnu zmáčknout spoušť, a pak budete mozek vašeho kámoše stírat ze zdí!"

„Prosím! Ten člověk je naprosto šílený!" Křičel Wayne, když mu zabiják přitlačil hlaveň pistole k čelu. „Prosím! Pane Toombsi, jste nemocný, potřebujete pomoc!"

„Jsem DESÁTNÍK! Desátník Toombs!" Zařval muž a uhodil doktora pažbou do hlavy. Wayne padl na kolena a vyplivl krev. „Už žádný lhaní, rozumíte mi? Dnes…"

_Toombs?! _„Zopakujte to znovu!" Vydechl Shepard a přerušil zabijákův řev. Už věděl, proč mu hlas toho muže byl tak povědomý. Desátník Toombs byl jedním z členů jednotky, která se zúčastnila tragické mise na Akuze. Byl prohlášen za mrtvého, přestože jeho tělo se nikdy nenašlo. Sheparda nikdy nenapadlo, že ho ještě někdy uvidí.

Toombs se otočil k Shepardovi, který pomalu sklonil zbraň. „Pane bože…Sheparde? Jseš to ty?" Volnou rukou si sundal helmu a upustil ji na zem. Shepard téměř couvnul zděšením, když spatřil smrtelně bledý vrásčitý obličej s viditelnými zčernalými žilami, hluboké tmavé kruhy pod krví podlitýma očima. Toombs se podobal spíš mrtvole než živému Člověku.

„Jak je tohleto…viděl jsem jak tě šavlozubec stáhnul pod zem, myslel jsem, že jseš mrtvej!" Začal Shepard překvapeně, téměř neschopen slov.

Toombs se hořce zasmál. „Kéž bych byl…"

„Co se stalo?"

Toombs se zamračil a znovu namířil Waynovi pistoli na hlavu. „Stalo? Chceš vědět, co se stalo?" Řval rozzuřeně. „CERBERUS, SHEPARDE! TO SE STALO! A tenhle zmrd byl s nima!"

„Ten chlap je šílenec!" Zařval Wayne. „ZASTŘELTE HO!"

Shepard vystřelil varovně do vzduchu. „Nikdo tady nehne ani brvou, dokud nebudu vědět, co se tady sakra děje!" Vyštěkl a podíval se na Toombse, který se chvěl jen ztěžka ovládaným hněvem. „O čem ty tady mluvíš?" Zeptal se ostře.

„Myslim, že oba dva si pamatujem, co se tenkrát stalo na Akuze." Řekl Toombs chladně, nespouštěje oči z doktora, který se s námahou postavil. „Celá jednotka roztrhaná šavlozubcema; Aliance to oficiálně prohlásila za 'nešťastnej sled okolností', a jedinej chlap, kterej to podle těch oficiálních záznamů přežil, jsi byl ty. Kdyby jen věděli…" Muž se nyní zatvářil naprosto děsivě. „Všechno to nachystal Cerberus, Sheparde, celá ta věc na Akuze byla past. Ti hajzlové nechali šavlozubce, aby nás napadli, a potom si v klídku seděli někde opodál a dělali si poznámky, zatímco nás ty potvory trhaly na kusy. Když bylo po všem, zametli za sebou stopy, aby to celý vypadalo jako nešťastná náhoda."

Jak Toombs vyprávěl, Shepard cítil, jak se ho pomalu začal zmocňovat hněv. „Jak ty jsi přežil?" Zeptal se chladně.

Toombs se zasmál; smích to byl mrazivý, a člověku by z něj ztuhla krev v žilách. „To nevim, ale nebyl jsem sám. Probudil jsem se zavřenej někde v laborce, společně s dalšíma dvěma chlapama. Cerberovi vědci byli potěšený, že jsme to přežili…protože měli skvělý kandidáty na pokusný králíky."

„Nemůžete věřit Toombsovi, Sheparde, nemá žádný důkaz!" Ozval se Wayne, tentokrát však byl jeho hlas chladný, a strach se z něj zcela vytratil. „Chci řádný soudní proces!"

Shepard při Waynově reakci zaťal pěsti a krev se mu v žilách vztekem doslova vařila. Pochopil, že Toombs mluvil pravdu. Celý ten horor na Akuze, kterým prošel a z nějž jen zázrakem vyvázl živý, byl jen experiment. Shepard už byl svědkem toho, čeho byl Cerberus schopen, ale tohle…tohle bylo zvrácené, i na něj. Toombs pozvedl pěst a jedním úderem zlomil Waynovi nos. „On tam byl, ty hajzle, on ví jak to bylo!" Zasyčel vztekle. Zhluboka se nadechl, aby se trochu uklidnil, a potom roztřeseným hlasem pokračoval. „Měls někdy v krvi jed z šavlozubce, Sheparde? Já jo, vědci byli zvědavý, co to s náma udělá. Celý ty roky se mnou zacházeli jako s podělanou laboratorní krysou! Waylers a Hampton ty experimenty nepřežili, a mě se povedlo zdrhnout jenom díky tomu zmatku, kterej nastal, když někdo napadnul jejich základny!" Toombs přešel k Waynovi, který klečel na podlaze, a přitiskl mu hlaveň pistole k týlu. „Ten chlap si zaslouží zemřít, Sheparde! Kvůli nám dvoum, kvůli…"

Toombs nestačil větu dokončit, když se místností přehnala mohutná vlna biotické energie a všechny srazila na zem. Shepard, nyní jasně modře planoucí pochodeň, vykročil k Waynovi; jeho obličej vyzařoval čirou nenávist a zcela jasný úmysl zabít. Wayne spatřil ztělesnění blížící se smrti a začal vyděšeně couvat, Shepard ho ale popadl za krk a zvedl do vzduchu, potom s ním praštil do nejbližší zdi. Zcela ovládán hněvem přitlačil Wayna ke zdi takovou silou, že se začal dusit, a pozvedl volnou ruku, zaťatou v pěst a jasně pulzující biotickou energií. Wayne zavřel oči a připravil se na osudovou ránu…která však nepřišla.

„Eliasi!"

Shepard se otočil, když ucítil, jak mu někdo chytil ruku v okamžiku, kdy se rozpřáhl, aby Waynovi rozdrtil hlavu. Spatřil známé, jasně modré oči, zrazující jej od jeho vražedných úmyslů, a zaváhal. „Prosím…jsi lepší člověk než on." Zašeptala Liara a sledovala zuřivost, planoucí v jeho očích, doufajíc, že dokáže rozzuřeného velitele uklidnit. Ten muž, doktor Wayne, si možná zasloužil zemřít za to, co napáchal, nechtěla ale dopustit, aby ho Elias zabil; tohle nebyla cesta, po které by se měl vydat, myslela si. Shepard na okamžik sklonil ruku, pak ale zavřel oči a s divokým řevem vrazil svou pěst do zdi…jen několik málo centimetrů od Waynovy hlavy. Vědec, už tak hodně vyděšený, omdlel a bezvládně spadl na podlahu, když ho Shepard pustil ze svého sevření. Liara si oddechla a pustila ho; navzdory tomu všemu, co Wayne udělal, byla ráda, že Shepard pochopil, co se mu snažila říct.

„Vodneste toho sráče, ať ho nevidim." Zavrčel velitel. Modrá záře, která ho obklopovala, zmizela. „Předám ho Alianci, naši hoši by z něj mohli dostat nějaký informace o Cerberovi." Garrus pokrčel rameny, přehodil si bezvládného vědce přes rameno a odešel z místnosti.

„COŽE?" Zařval Toombs, když se zvedal ze země. Byl sice po Shepardově výbuchu sice otřesený, ale ne dost na to, aby neslyšel, co se kolem něj děje. „Copaks neslyšel? Byl součástí tajný organizace! Zabil naše kamarády, naše bratry ve zbraních! Mě mučil celý roky, zatímco ty jsi vyváznul s pár škrábancema a pošramocenou reputací!" Toombs sáhl pro zbraň. „Ten sráč mi zničil život, Sheparde, a jestli ho nezabiješ ty, udělám to sám!"

Shepard proti němu napřáhl ruku, opět pulzující smrtící modrou aurou. „NE!" Toombs se zarazil a oči mu planuly hněvem. „Vim, co ten chlap udělal, a ano, zaslouží si zemřít, ale na druhou stranu, může nám pomoct. Aliance o Cerberovi ví, a potřebuje vědět, to, co ví Wayne, aby ho zastavila." Shepard si zhluboka povzdechl. „Poslouchej Toombsi, mrzí mě, čím jsi musel projít, ale pokud ho zabiješ, nebudeš lepší než on." On sám byl překvapen vlastním výbuchem hněvu, kdy by Wayna roztrhal na kusy, kdyby ho Liara nezastavila. Tak moc ho v té chvíli chtěl zabít, ale nakonec musel uznat, že bylo lepší pro všechny, že to skončilo takhle.

Toombs ještě chvíli stál na místě, jakoby nemohl uvěřit vlastním uším, nakonec ale kapituloval a upustil zbraň. „Fajn…nejsem vrah. Předej Wayna Alianci, ať třeba shnije v base. Je to daleko míň než si ten zkurvysyn zaslouží, ale dokud bude pykat, budu spokojenej." Toombs klesl na kolena a začal se chvět. „Možná ten řev teď už přestane…já nevim…" Vyhrkl a začal hořce plakat. Všechen ten horor, který nešťastný voják během posledních let zažil, si začal vybírat svou daň.

Shepard vzal traumatizovaného vojáka kolem ramen a vyvedl ho z opuštěné základny. Liara a Kaidan šli těsně za ním, následováni Garrem, který nesl bezvládného doktora Wayna. Shepard už dal Normandii vědět o dvou přeživších, které v podzemním zařízení našel, a loď, která měla Toombse a doktora Wayna vyzvednout už byla na cestě. Od okamžiku, kdy opustili výzkumné zařízení, neřekl Shepard ani slovo, jediné co chtěl, bylo opustit tohle místo.

* * *

><p><em>Takže tady máme další kapitolu, bezmála po celým měsící...omlouvám se za tu prodlevu, můj tvůrčí duch (jestli to tak smím nazvat, děkuju moc) zrovna nebyl v kondici, takže jsem nebyl schopen po dobrých několik dní napsat ani řádku. Myslím, že to bude ještě pár dní trvat, než se do toho zpátky dostanu :-P Prázdniny se už pomalu krátí, takže jsem zastavil překlad Bohů zkázy, jen abych měl dost času dokončit originál dřív, než mě pohltí škola, kde jsem si to po ne-úplně-vydařených zkouškách dost zkomplikoval. Snad to vyjde...<em>

_Ech, a ještě vzkaz pro Neferit: Tušil jsem, že tenhle FanFic bude někoho zajímat po tom, co jsem obdržel první review, ale že by se dočkal označení (cituji) "naprosto úúúúúúžasný"? To by mě nikdy nenapadlo, a **mooooooooc** za to děkuji! A mimochodem, na oplátku řeknu, že ta ehm, chyba, kterou mám údajně na svědomí, je taky moc pěkná ;-) Ještě jednou díky!_


	24. XXIII PTSP

_Na vyprahlou, polopouštní krajinu Akuzy se zvolna snášela noc. Slunce již dávno zapadlo a na obloze se začaly rozžíhat hvězdy. Obvyklý klid však dnes narušoval mechanický rachot a halekání vojáků, kteří zde vztyčovali stany. Každé zdejší zvíře, dost zvědavé na to, aby se k nevídanému divadlu přiblížilo, zaplašily mohutné světlomety, které ozařovaly scénu a ulehčily práci mužům trčícím uprostřed pustiny. Okolní scenérie, byť téměř zakryta pláštěm tmy, byla působivá; skály, během tisíců let obroušené větrem do bizarních tvarů, místní flora vzdáleně připomínající pozemské sukulenty, a mohutný rozeklaný horský hřeben, táhnoucí se v dáli od východu téměř až na západ. Nikoho z čety pověřené průzkumnou misí v tomto sektoru to však nezajímalo, zvlášť když sami měli práce až nad hlavu._

_Podporučík Shepard v doprovodu dalších dvou mariňáků klopýtal přes kamenitou stezku a dělal vše možné, aby udržel své oči otevřené. Už celý den tady pročesávali tuhle pustinu s názvem Akuza a hledali jakékoli stopy po pionýrské kolonii, která se před pár dny přestala hlásit, jejich snaha však dosud byla bezvýsledná. Velitel čety, kapitán Welsh, se rozhodl zřídit provizorní tábor, aby si jeho muži odpočinuli, než dalšího dne znovu budou pokračovat v pátrání. Odpočinek, tohle jediné slovo znělo v Shepardově mysli, a unavený podporučík se nemohl dočkat, až jeho hlídka skončí a on si bude moct lehnout a po tvrdém dni se na pár hodin prospat._

_Již za úplné tmy se tříčlenná hlídka vracela do tábora, kde již stáli připraveni tři nešťastníci, kteří je měli vystřídat. Shepard se uculoval, když si desátník Coopman vyměnil několik nadávek se svým kamarádem, který měl zrovna nastoupit na stráž. Nebylo divu, všichni muži v četě byli vyčerpaní bezvýsledným pátráním, ovšem ne všichni si mohli dovolit spánek; někdo musel zůstat vzhůru, aby hlídal spící tábor před možným přepadem. Jistě, v téhle pustině to bylo víc než jen nepravděpodobné, ale zřizování hlídek byla standardní procedura, sice nepříjemná, ale nijak to neubíralo na její důležitosti._

_Shepard se oddělil od dvou desátníků, se kterými byl na hlídce, a sedl si ke čtveřici vojáků, kteří se opírali o bedny a povídali si mezi sebou. Usmál se, neboť věděl hned, kdo jsou zač. Byli to totiž ti samí lidé, kteří byli ve stejné skupině kandidátů do programu N7 jako on sám, a byli to jedni z jeho nejlepších přátel: Grafton, Shelleyová, Al Azred a Dobrenevski._

„_Tak co, Shepe, jaká byla hlídka, co?" Rýpnul si Dobrenevski, když si všiml, jak znavený podporučík ztěžka dosedl na zem mezi Al Azreda a Shelleyovou._

„_Polib si, vole. Chtěl bych vidět tebe." Odpověděl Shepard, výsměšně předstíraje zlost. „Hlavně, že už mám tu blbost za sebou."_

_Shelleyová ho poplácala po rameni. „Ale vůbec si ho nevšímej, on má akorát vzteka, že dneska nebylo po čem střílet." Řekla žertem._

„_Celej den se tady motáme kolem jako blbci, ale jinak se vůbec nic neděje. Jeden by se ptal, co tady vlastně děláme." Zabručel Dobrenevski. Nebyl samozřejmě jediný, kdo si stěžoval, téměř každý v téhle četě měl o misi na Akuze poněkud jiné představy. Nikdo nepočítal s možností, že se budou bez výsledků celý den plahočit polopouští._

„_Mě by spíš zajímalo, kam ti lidi z kolonie vlastně zmizeli." Al Azred přemýšlel nahlas. „Nenašli jsme žádný stopy, nic, co by nám řeklo, kam se poděli. Je to, jako bysme byli uprostřed Bermudskýho trojúhelníku."_

„_Mě se tohle vůbec nelíbí, až moc podivností." Zamračil se Grafton. „Moje instinkty mi řikaj, že tady něco pěkně smrdí." Shepard obrátil oči v sloup. Grafton sice mohl být vynikající voják, ale byl poněkud pověrčivý, a téměř fanaticky se řídil svými instinkty, jako by šlo o jeho šestý smysl. Ten, kdo by nevěděl, o co jde, tak by řekl, že Grafton nedokáže držet svou nervozitu na uzdě, jeho instinkty se však v řadě případů ukázaly jako správné. Častěji však tahle věc jeho druhům spíš lezla na nervy._

„_Tady může smrdět akorát tak tvoje prdel." Poznamenal Dobrenevski a vysloužil si od Graftona ostrý pohled. Ostatní se potichu zasmáli._

_Al Azred se podíval směrem k řadě již vztyčených stanů a povzdechl si. „No nic, lidi, jdu si lehnout, než mě tady z našeho věštce začne bolet hlava." Zabručel a zamířil k jednomu ze stanů. Grafton zabručel něco nesrozumitelného a sebral svou pušku, která mu ležela u nohou. Shepard ho sledoval, jak se pozorně rozhlíží po táboře, jako by si byl skutečně jist, že něco má přijít._

_Shelleyová si všimla, jakým směrem se Shepard díval, a jemně do něj šťouchla. „Za chvíli ho to přejde. Měli bysme jít spát, hlavně ty bys to potřeboval." Shepard jen unaveně přikývl, zrovna teď si nepřál nic jiného. Shelleyová ještě volala na Graftona, ten ji však mávnutím rukou odbyl a šel si svou cestou._

_Až na pár mužů, kteří prováděli rutinní kontrolu vybavení, včetně dvou transportérů Grizzly a dvou nákladních tahačů, většina čety už zalezla do stanů a užívala si zasloužený odpočinek. Shepard vlezl do jednoho, který byl kromě dvou spáčů úplně prázdný, a společně s Dobrenevskim a Shelleyovou si zabral lůžko. Byl už příliš unaven na to, aby si sundal zbroj, takže si jen lehl a zavřel oči. Spánek však neměl dlouhého trvání._

_Shepard téměr vyskočil z lůžka, když se země pod ním začala třást tak silně, že to probudilo celý tábor. Sáhl pro svou zbraň, která se válela na zemi, a vyběhl ze stanu, kde se vojáci spěšně oblékali do svých zbrojí. Pátrací světla se zběsile točila do všech směrů a hledala nepřítele, ten však jako by se vypařil. Mariňáci běhali po táboře s tasenými zbraněmi a v nastalém zmatku na sebe křičeli, nikdo patrně neměl ani tušení, co se vlastně děje._

_Zatímco se Shepard rozhlížel do všech stran, Shelleyová a Dobrenevski se k němu přidali společně dalšími dvěma mariňáky, Morellem a Ivarsenem. „Co se tady kurva děje?" Řval Dobrenevski, zapínaje si poslední řemeny na zbroji._

„_Nemám páru. Musíme za Welshem, ten snad bude vědět, o co jde." Odvětil Shepard a společně se svými čtyřmi společníky se rozběhl za velitelem čety. Celý tábor byl touhle dobou vzhůru nohama a někdo křičel, že ztratili kontakt s hlídkou. Shepard už byl přibližně v půli své cesty, když se najednou ozval ohlušující řev, který se nepodobal ničemu, co kdy v životě slyšel. Zastavil se a začal mířit na všechny strany ve snaze objevit nepřítele. „Co to sakra bylo…" Zamumlal Morello, těkaje očima od jednoho stínu k druhému._

_Dobrenevsi už měl na jazyku svou typicky sarkastickou odpověď, Shelleyová ale byla rychlejší. „Bacha! Támhle!" Zařvala a ukazovala přitom na vzdálenější konec tábora. Shepard se otočil tím směrem, právě včas, aby spatřil ohromnou masu, která náhle vyrazila ze země a vymrštila do vzduchu jeden z tahačů. I na tu dálku bylo možné rozpoznat siluetu té věci, připomínající přerostlého červa. Kapitán Welsh stál uprostřed tábora, plně vyzbrojen, a křičel rozkazy na své podřízené, nevšimnul si však katapultovaného tahače, který se řítil přímo na něj. Shepard byl moc daleko na to, aby mohl kapitána varovat a doufat, že ho uslyší, a mohl se jen bezmocně dívat, jak tahač dopadl na zem a rozdrtil pod sebou Welshe a dva další muže. Pátrací světlomety se obrátily proti nové hrozbě, která znovu zařvala a začala mezi mariňáky rozsévat paniku. Shepard naprosto ztuhnul, když spatřil ohromného šupinatého červa s velkou hlavou, chapadly obklopujícími velká ústa s pilovitými zuby, a ohromné spáry, připomínající vzdáleně klepeta kudlanky. _

_Zcela ovládán děsem, Shepard hleděl na zuřící monstrum, zcela neschopen se pohnout. Náhle však na svém rameni ucítil něčí ruku, dost na to, aby ho to vrátilo zpět do reality. Al Azred se na něj upřeně díval a řekl jen dvě slova. „Rozkazy, pane?" Shepardovi se sevřelo srdce, neboť věděl okamžitě, co tato slova znamenala. Kapitán Welsh byl nyní zcela určitě mrtev, a on, jako jeho výkonný důstojník, právě přebíral velení._

_Shepard nemohl už promarnit jediný okamžik, když kolem něj začali umírat lidé. Rozhlédl se kolem a začal křičet rozkazy takovou rychlostí, jako by pálil z kulometu. „Držte se od tý věci dál! Namiřte na to světlomety, to by ji mělo oslepit! Obsaďte střelecký věže u transportérů, všichni ostatní nasaďte všechny těžký zbraně, který máme, musíme to věc trefit vším, co je po ruce!" Mariňáci věděli okamžitě, co mají dělat, pokud měli strach, nedávali to na sobě znát. Shepard sprintoval k muničnímu skladu a koutkem oka zahlédl Graftona, jak se vyšplhal do jednoho z transportérů a otočil kanon vstříc bestii, která se tyčila nad táborem._

_Obří červ byl oslněn jasným světlem z reflektorů a neměl žádnou šanci vyhnout se střele z kanonu, která se mu zaryla do boku. Tvor zavyl bolestí a trochu se stáhl. Shepard zaslechl bolestivý křik a otočil se k vojákovi, který se svíjel na zemi nedaleko něj, s pravou nohou doslova rozežranou nějakým zeleným slizem. Ten obří červ nejen že byl neuvěřitelně odolný, ale aby toho nebylo málo, byl schopen plivat kyselinu, jen o důvod víc držet se od něj dál. Shelleyová přiběhla k raněnému mariňákovi a pokoušela se mu pomoct, zatímco kolem nich zuřil boj o život._

„_Tak co? Trefil sem tu věc nebo ne?" Zasyčel Grafton do vysílačky. Monstrum se s divokým rykem vztyčilo znovu, velká rána na jeho hadovitém těle ho ještě více rozzuřila. Grafton zanadával a znovu zamířil, když se země za transportérem náhle rozevřela a na povrch prorazil další obří červ. Grafton si všiml, jak na jeho vozidlo padl stín, a otočil se na monstrum, které se tyčilo přímo nad jeho hlavou. Věděl, že nemá šanci, a vsadil všechno na poslední kartu a namířil kanon na obří zrůdu, dřív než však stihl vystřelit, monstrózní červ zařval a vrhl se na kořist ležící přímo u něj._

_Shepard nemohl dělat nic jiného, než se dívat, jak se červ spustil dolů a jediným kousnutím transportér rozdrtil…i s jeho kamarádem uvnitř. Na okamžik byl slyšet Graftonův výkřik a pak na místě, kde chvíli předtím stál transportér, zela jen hluboká díra, obklopená zbytky zdemolovaného vozidla. Shepard se rozhlédl po tom, co zbylo z tábora, a cítil, jak se ho zmocňuje panika. Všude byl slyšet křik mariňáků, trhaných na kusy ve spárech ohromných červů a zaživa rozpouštěných silnou kyselinou, kterou se monstra mstila vojákům za každou raketu vypálenou proti nim. Na zem pršely trosky zdemolovaných stanů a dalšího vybavení. Jakmile se zjevila další z oblud a zničila jediný zbývající transportér, jehož posádka se zoufale snažila odrazit drtivý nájezd, bylo jasné, že bitva byla ztracena. Shepard zapnul vysílačku a nařídil ústup, byla to jediná možnost, jak zachránit ty, kteří ještě byli naživu. Azredovi se povedlo zachránit tahač, který trojice zuřících monster nestačila zlikvidovat, a postupně vyzvedl všechny přeživší. Shepard nastoupil na korbu vozidla jako poslední a rozhlédl se po ostatních, kteří měli to štěstí a vyvázli z masakru. Al Azred za volantem, Shelleyová, Dobrenevski, Ivarsen a dalších šest vojáků, to bylo vše, co zbylo z padesátičlenné čety. Tábor byl v troskách. Všude se válela mrtvá těla, rozleptaná a rozsápaná, a odněkud se stále ozývalo sténání mužů, kterým už nebylo pomoci._

_Azred zavrtěl hlavou a s největším sebezapřením šlápl na plyn. Nemohli je zachránit všechny, a on to moc dobře věděl, ale stejně mu z toho bylo nanic. Zatímco tahač uháněl černou tmou, Shepard si sedl do kabiny vedle Azreda a zapnul vysílačku, aby vyslal nouzový signál. Jestli to měli přežít, potřebovali jakoukoli loď, aby je odsud dostala pryč, a on se horečně modlil, aby poblíž Akuzy nějaká loď byla. Po tísnivých dvou minutách ticha se konečně ozvala posádka fregaty El Alamein a potvrdila žádost o vyzvednutí, zároveň poslala souřadnice místa vyzvednutí, jen nějakých pět, šest kilometrů daleko. Tábor už byl daleko za nimi, prozatím byli v bezpečí._

„_Máš ty souřadnice?" Zeptal se Shepard, když ukončil vysílání._

„_Jasně. Už jen tak deset minut a poletíme vodsud pryč." Odpověděl Azred, aniž by spustil oči z napůl zaváté cesty. Potom zpomalil a otočil se na pasažéry, sedící na korbě tahače. „Tohle je všechno?" Zeptal se a zamračil se, když si je všechny pozorně prohlédl. „Kde je Grafton?"_

_Shepard svěsil hlavu a pár vteřin mlčel, než konečně řekl „Nezvládnul to."_

„_Do píči kurva!" Zavrčel Azred vztekle a udeřil pěstí do volantu. Shepard nebyl jeho výbuchem vzteku překvapen, on sám měl pocit, že to všechno, co se stalo, byl jen zlý sen. Nechtělo se mu věřit, že jeden z jeho nejlepších přátel je mrtev. Povzdechl si a šel si sednout k vojákům na korbě. Všichni byli pořád ještě otřesení, neschopni slov. _

_Shepard si sedl vedle Dobrenevskiho, který si držel hlavu v dlani a nic neříkal. „Pánové, za pár minut dorazíme na místo, kde nás vyzvedne SSV El Alamein, brzo to budem mít za sebou." Řekl skleslým mariňákům, ti však kromě souhlasného zamručení na dobrou zprávu takřka nereagovali. Shepard si povzdechl a opřel se o postranici korby. Znovu se rozhlédl po žalostném zbytku Welshovy čety. Všichni byli vyčerpaní a šok ze setkání s obřími monstry ještě nepominul. Někteří snad ani nedokázali uvěřit, že jsou ještě naživu._

_Shelleyová po chvilce prolomila tísnivé ticho. „Co…co budete dělat, až odsud vypadnem?" Zeptala se váhavě a zvedla hlavu, rozhlížejíc se zarudlýma očima po pasažérech._

„_Co bys řekla?" Odfrkl si Dobrenevski a založil ruce na hrudi. „Důstojníci si nás pozvou na kobereček, budou nás zpovídat, co se stalo a tak, a budou hledat někoho, koho budou moct pořádně zjezdit."_

„_Věčnej optimista." Poznamenal Shepard sarkasticky._

_Dobrenevski se zamračil a chtěl něco odpovědět, ovšem jeden z vojáků ho přerušil. „Cejtili jste to? Další otřes." Lidé kolem něj zděšením naprosto ztuhli._

„_Doprčic Toombsi, neděs nás! To se ti asi zdálo." Okřikl ho jeho kolega sedící naproti němu._

„_Ne, vážně! Země se zatřásla, nekecám…"_

„_Drž kurva hubu!" Zařval Dobrenevski. „Jestli si myslíš, že tohle je sranda…" Najednou zmlknul, když se země pod tahačem zatřásla tak, že to nyní cítili všichni. Vozidlo zpomalilo a z kabiny bylo slyšet cvaknutí natažené brokovnice._

_Shelleyová se začala rozhlížet kolem. „Ty mrchy nás nenechaj na pokoji." Zasyčela a vytáhla pušku. Ostatní mariňáci, byť vyděšení, také tasili zbraně. Shepard, brokovnici v rukou, se rozhlížel kolem, přísahal by, že slyšel temné dunění, ale sám nikde nic neviděl._

_Pak to přišlo. Tahač se najednou vzepjal a shodil pasažéry z korby. Shepard okamžik letěl vzduchem a dopadl na záda, jeho zbraň mu přitom vyklouzla z ruky. Zaslechl bolestivé zavrčení, jak někdo dopadl na zem těsně vedle něj. Otřesen popadl svou brokovnici, ležící jen pár metrů od něj, a zuřivě začal mířit kolem sebe. Tahač ležel převrácen nedaleko něj; Shepardovi se sevřelo srdce, když si všiml, že kabina řidiče byla pryč. Al Azred, další z jeho přátel, byl mrtev. Zavrtěl hlavou, teď na to nemohl myslet, musel uvažovat jasně, jestli se on a další přeživší měli z tohohle pekla dostat živí._

_Zbylých deset mariňáků bylo sice potlučených, ale jinak byli v pořádku. Shepard je svolal k sobě a všichni začali běžet po svých k místu vyzvednutí. Země se znovu začala třást; monstra, která povraždila téměř celou jejich četu, se vrátila. Byla tři a pomalu začala obkličovat skupinu lidských vojáků, která se pokoušela utéct do bezpečí. Shepard si byl vědom obrovských tvorů, které kroužily kolem jeho mužů a znovu vyslal nouzový signál na El Alamein. Jejich vyhlídky na přežití se najednou rapidně zhoršily. „Jdeme! Dělejte, dělejte!" Řval na ostatní mariňáky a sprintem běžel k místu vyzvednutí, těsně v závěsu s Ivarsenem, Shelleyovou a Dobrenevskim. Ostatní muži za nimi trochu zaostávali, ale dokázali držet krok._

_Monstra působila dojmem, že se jim i líbí trochu si se svou kořistí pohrávat, než jí nakonec schlamstnou, bohužel pro Lidi jim však došla trpělivost. Přímo za utíkající skupinou vojáků se země doslova rozevřela a jeden z obřích červů zhltnul trojici mužů, která měla tu smůlu, že byla příliš blízko. Shepard zaslechl někde za sebou křik, neodvažoval se však ohlédnout a místo toho slepě střílel po obřích predátorech, přestože neměl žádnou šanci jednoho z nich byť jen zranit._

„_Kde je kurva ten raketoplán?" Nadávala Shelleyová, zatímco osm přeživších vojáků utíkalo před smrtí._

_Jeden mladý vojín už nevydržel horor, kterým procházel od chvíle, kdy obrovští predátoři poprvé udeřili. Vyčerpaně se zhroutil na kolena a zoufale křičel „To je v prdeli, všichni tady chcípnem!" Ivarsen se zastavil a obrátil se zpátky s úmyslem vrátit se pro něj, v tom samém okamžiku se však ze země vymrštil jeden z těch červovitých netvorů, a přímo na něj. Netvorovo ohromné tělo při dopadu zvířilo prach, který štípal do očí a napůl oslepil přeživší mariňáky. Shepard se snažil shromáždit ty, co přežili poslední výpad, a spatřil něco, co ho téměř přimrazilo. Ivarsen, voják, který se předtím snažil zachránit pankařícího kolegu, se v šoku plazil po zemi a pokoušel se vstát…neuvědomil si však skutečnost, že od pasu dolů nemá tělo. Shepard se odvrátil od příšerného pohledu, který se mu naskytl, a znovu se rozběhl k místu, kde měl být zbytek jeho čety vyzvednut._

_Nyní už to byl jen on, Dobrenevski, Shelleyová, Toombs a jeho kamarád MacLean, jen pět lidí z útvaru o padesáti mužích, kterým se povedlo uniknout z rozvaleného tábora. Všichni utíkali jako zběsilí v naději, že budou mít štěstí a podaří se jim uniknout jisté záhubě. Shepard zaslechl něco, co znělo jako loď přelétající vysoko nad nimi, a ještě zrychlil, plný naděje, že se jim po tom všem přece jen podaří vyváznout. Naděje se však ukázala být marnou, když mu jeden z netvorů zatarasil svým tělem cestu a vytvořil další oblaka prachu. Shelleyová zavrávorala a upadla, když se jí půda pod nohama divoce zatřásla. Shepard se okamžitě otočil a vrátil se, už viděl toho dne umřít až moc svých přátel, a nehodlal nechat nikoho dalšího na pospas smrti. Ostatní tři byli zahalení oblaky zvířeného prachu a byly z nich poznat jen obrysy. Shepard sprintoval k Shelleyové, která se pokoušela postavit, její pravá ruka byla zkroucena v nepřirozeném úhlu, zlomená. Než se k ní však stačil dostat, země přímo pod ním během okamžiku rozpraskala a on najednou doslova letěl vzduchem a tělem mu přitom projela bolest, jakou nikdy předtím nezažil._

_Zaslechl někoho, jak ho volal jménem, byla to však poslední věc, kterou zaslechl, než se ho zmocnila temnota._

* * *

><p><em>SSV Normandie, systém Newton, Keplerův okraj<em>

Liara se v zamyšlení procházela po palubě posádky na Normandii, ignorujíc členy posádky, kteří občas procházeli kolem. Jediné, na co dokázala myslet, byly události během předchozí akce na Ontaromu, kde se z vědce na útěku před vlastní smrtí vyklubal muž, který před léty poslal Shepardovu četu na smrt jako část zvráceného pokusu, zinscenovaného Cerberem. Liara věděla o tragické misi na Akuze, i když to před Shepardem tajila, a byla sama velmi pobouřena, když pravda vyšla najevo, musela však přiznat, že byla zaskočena Shepardovým výbuchem hněvu. Ještě nikdy neviděla takový příval zuřivosti jako ten, který Sheparda naprosto ovládl a málem ho přiměl zabít chladnokrevného doktora Wayna. Měla pro to pochopení; ten člověk byl přímo zodpovědný za smrt osmačtyřiceti mužů a nevyjádřil vůbec žádnou lítost nad svým činem. Nemohla však Shepardovi dovolit ho zabít, i když si to Wayne možná skutečně zasloužil; i když nestrávila na Normandii ani měsíc, přesto měla pocit, že velitele znala celé roky, i když to sama nedokázala vysvětlit, a věděla, že on by něco takového neudělal, pokud by byl při smyslech. Zabitím Wayna by nedokázal oživit ty, kteří tehdy na Akuze zahynuli, a Svět musel vědět o Cerberových zločinech, páchaných ve jménu 'pokroku Lidstva' a podle kréda 'účel světí prostředky'.

Liara se po očku podívala na dveře od Shepardovy kajuty a povzdechla si. Hned, jak se pozemní tým vrátil z mise, Shepard odešel přímo do své kajuty a zavřel se tam před všemi lidmi na lodi. Doteď nevyšel ven, a to tam byl zavřen už celé hodiny, nereagoval ani na Jokerova upozornění, že Hackett chtěl hlášení z mise; místo toho poručil pilotovi lodě, ať to udělá sám. Liara věděla, jak těžce Shepard nesl pravdu o Akuze; chtěla jít přímo za ním, říct něco, cokoli, čím by ho dokázala uklidnit, ale nedokázala najít slova. Nebyla si ani jistá, jestli vůbec má odvahu jít za ním, měla strach, že jí pošle pryč, nebo že jí bude prostě ignorovat. Druhá možnost se jí zdála být ještě horší, protože pro ni to bylo, jako by mu byla lhostejná, jako by pro něj neexistovala…

Liara si uvědomila, že jí na Eliasovi záleží, víc než jen na dobrém příteli; už dříve jí to k němu táhlo, ale ona to buď sama neviděla, anebo si to nechtěla připustit. Její rozhodování však bylo najednou o to těžší. Tak moc chtěla být s ním a pomoct mu překonat jeho trápení, o to větší však měla strach, že jí odmítne, a ona netušila, jestli by byla schopna se s tím vyrovnat. Beztak, jaké měla důvody domnívat se, že Elias by její city opětoval, myslela si. Ona nebyla Člověk, jako on, a mohla předpokládat, že Elias raději bude hledat někoho z jeho vlastního druhu. Zdálo se to být naprosto samozřejmé, ale co když…? Liara takto uvažovala po několik minut, hledajíc způsob, jak se se svým soukromým dilematem vypořádat. Najednou se z Shepardovy kabiny ozval výstřel. Liara doslova poskočila leknutím a zároveň cítila, jak jí v žilách stydla krev, když jí napadlo, co ten výstřel mohl znamenat. Její obavy byly v mžiku pryč a ona se rozběhla ke dveřím do jeho kajuty.

První věc, kterou viděla, když otevřela dveře, byla sprška jisker ze zničeného světla na stropě. Liara si zaclonila oči před padajícími jiskrami a spatřila Eliase, sedícího na posteli jen v teplákách. Okamžitě jí zarazilo, v jakém stavu se nacházel, vůbec jí nepřipomínal velitele, kterého znala. Celý zbrocen potem se zády tiskl ke zdi a v ruce držel pistoli, namířenou na rozstřílené světlo. Vypadal, jako by byl v šoku, a přerývaně dýchal, těkaje očima od jednoho rohu k druhému. Liaru téměř bolelo se na něj dívat; v tu chvíli si vzpomněla, jak jednou četla o psychické nemoci, kterou Lidé označovali jako 'post-traumatická stresová porucha', nikdy však neviděla, co to dokáže s někým udělat. Elias pořád seděl bez hnutí na posteli, oči upřené na déšť jisker padající ze stropu.

„Eliasi," Řekla Liara, aby upoutala jeho pozornost. Fungovalo to, bohužel však úplně jinak, než si přála. Elias, stále zcela ovládnut šokem, znovu vystřelil. Liara naprosto ztuhla, když spatřila, jak hlaveň pistole cukla směrem k ní, a zavřela oči. Kulka jí prolétla těsně vedle hlavy a zaryla se do kovové přepážky několik metrů za ní.

Liara chvíli naprosto ztuhle stála na místě, potom pomalu vydechla, nevědoma si toho, že celou dobu zadržovala dech. I když tomu zpočátku nedokázala uvěřit, nebyla mrtvá. Váhavě otevřela oči a trhla sebou leknutím, když zaslechla kovové řinčení. Elias se zhroutil a pistole mu vypadla z ruky. Šok pomalu odezněl, místo toho jeho tvář vyzařovala naprosté zděšení, když si uvědomil, co málem udělal. „Panebože…Liaro…Panebože…" Opakoval v hrůze a z očí mu začaly kanout slzy.

Liara beze slova vykročila k Eliasovi a sedla si na postel vedle něj, potom se k němu naklonila a sevřela jej v náruči. Elias jí objal, nebyl však schopen se jí podívat do tváře po tom, co málem spáchal. „Můj Bože…málem jsem tě zabil…já idiot…" Mumlal, oči upřené na podlahu.

„Uklidni se, už je to v pořádku…jsem tady, nic se neděje." Opakovala Liara tím nejvíc uklidňujícím tónem, jakého byla schopna. Elias neodpověděl, jen jí opřel svou hlavu o rameno. Po několik minut tam spolu seděli, ve vzájemném objetí a beze slov. Liara cítila, jak se Elias pomalu uvolnil, a pro sebe se usmála. Byla šťastná, že mu mohla pomoct, a zároveň vděčná za příležitost být s ním. Na chvíli zapomněla na svůj strach z toho, že by ji mohl odmítnout.

Liara se od Eliase nakonec odtáhla, jen tak, aby se mu mohla podívat do tváře. „Řekni mi, co se stalo." Řekl jemně. Oba dva se na sebe chvíli dívali.

Elias si povzdechl a svěsil hlavu. „Noční můra…bylo to víc, než jen to. Viděl jsem Akuzu, co se tam stalo, skoro vlastníma očima, přesně tak, jak jsem to viděl před šesti lety."

„To mě mrzí." Vyhrkla Liara. Vlastně ani nevěděla, co na to měla říct, a tahle věta byla to první, co ji napadlo.

„Není to tak jednoduchý, já…za svůj život jsem viděl dost hroznejch věcí, Liaro, a vždycky jsem se snažil se přes to všechno nějak přenýst. Byl to jedinej způsob, jak se ujistit, že z toho všeho nezešílím. Tak proč se mi to všechno musí furt vracet? Proč to furt musím prožívat zas a znova?" Elias zněl čím dál rozčileněji. „Proč minulost nemůže zůstat minulostí?"

„Sám jsi mi řekl, že jsou věci, se kterými si sami poradit nedokážeme. Možná proto se tohle děje, protože jsi se v tomhle spoléhal sám na sebe." Odpověděla Liara a dívala se Eliasovi přímo do očí. „Mě jsi pomohl, když moje matka zemřela, Eliasi, nech mě, ať mohu pomoct já tobě, prosím. Budu tady, kdykoli budeš potřebovat pomoc."

„Díky Liaro." Řekl Elias a trochu se usmál. „Občas ani nevím, kde bych bez tebe byl." Dál se díval do jejích modrých očí a měl pocit, že by se v nich mohl úplně ztratit. Podivný pocit, který útočil na jeho svědomí, když mluvil s Kaidanem o řečích ohledně jeho vztahu s Liarou, se znovu vrátil. Tentokrát však Elias věděl, o co šlo. Liara to věděla také, tím si byl jistý, když se jí díval do očí. Oba dva seděli beze slov naproti sobě, a ani jeden z nich nepostřehl, že se k sobě pomalu přibližují, dokud se nedotkli čely. Elias v ten okamžik úplně zapomněl na Akuzu, Mindoir, Sarena, Smrťáky, připadal si šťastnější než kdy jindy.

Z interkomu se najednou ozval Jokerův poplašený hlas a narušil jejich téměř dokonalý klid. „Veliteli, máte tady zprávu od Valerna! No tak vstávejte konečně, tohle je důležitý!"

Elias zakroutil hlavou a zamumlal něco nesrozumitelného, zatímco Liara odvrátila tvář a snažila se zakrýt, jak zuřivě se pýřila. „Měl bys tam jít, Eliasi, možná pro nás mají další informace ohledně Sarena." Řekla ve snaze nějak zamluvit jejich trapný moment.

„Doufám, že to bude stát za to, jinak se asi neudržím a řeknu jim něco pěkně hnusnýho." Zavrčel Elias, když se spěšně oblékal do uniformy. Musel přiznat, že byl překvapen tím, jak moc ho tohle vyrušení rozčílilo. Sám sebe se ptal, jestli by byl stejně tak vytočený, kdyby v ten okamžik byl ve své kajutě s někým jiným. Ironicky se usmál, když konečně našel odpověď na svou otázku. Možná na těch drbech o tom, jak to je mezi Liarou a ním, možná je něco pravdy. „Tak se uvidíme jindy." Řekl a usmál se na Liaru, než rychlým krokem vyšel z kajuty.

Liara se dívala, jak Elias šel rychlým krokem na velitelskou palubu, než zmizel za rohem, a povzdechla si. Možná její obavy byly zbytečné, ale ani tak nevěděla, jestli bude mít odvahu říct mu, co k němu cítí. Elias byl jako Přízrak už tak v dost těžké pozici a ona mu to nechtěla ještě víc komplikovat, ale v hloubi duše věděla, že touhle myšlenkou jen zastírá své skutečné obavy. Nikdy předtím k nikomu něco takového necítila a měla z celé té věci strach. Podle standardů Asarijek byla vlastně ještě dítě, vlastně většinu svého života strávila zahrabaná někde na vykopávkách, schovaná před Světem. Co mohla vědět o citech, když ani pořádně nevěděla, jak mluvit s lidmi? Liara se zvedla z postele a vrátila se do své malé pracovny. Potřebovala čas na to, aby o tom všem mohla nerušeně přemýšlet. Ještě nebyla připravená.

* * *

><p>Shepard vešel do komunikační místnosti, ozářené světlem z hologramů členů Rady. Všichni měli nečitelné výrazy ve tvářích jako obvykle, bez ohledu na fakt, že Sparatus se v tomhle směru moc snažit nemusel. „Chtěli jste se mnou mluvit?" Zeptal se neutrálně.<p>

„Veliteli, povedlo se nám získat stopu, která by pro vaší misi proti Sarenovi mohla být kritickou." Oznámila radní Tevos.

Shepard zvedl překvapeně obočí. „Poslouchám vás."

Radní Valern si odkašlal a promluvil „Jistě si pamatujete na náš mítink na Citadele, kde jsem vám řekl o nasazení jednotek SZU na pátrání po Sarenovi." Shepard přikývl. „Jeden z týmů operující ve Vnitřních systémech nám před několika minutami poslal zprávu."

„Co našli?"

„To je právě problém, veliteli. Zpráva obsahovala jen o málo víc než šumění, nebyli jsme z toho schopni nic získat. Vypadá to, že nebyli schopni použít řádné prostředky mezihvězdné komunikace." Řekl Valern zamyšleně. „Nicméně, zpráva přišla na kanálu vyhrazeném pro důležité zprávy, takže ať už se nám pokoušeli říct cokoli, víme že to bylo velmi důležité." Odpověděl Valern.

Shepard se musel hodně snažit, aby skryl své nadšení. Po dnech bezúčelného poletování po systémech Přechodu měli konečně stopu. Salariánská SZU byla ve svém oboru mistrem, takže cokoli našli, muselo to být něco velkého. Jeho tým byl zpět ve hře. „Beru jakoukoli pomoc, která se mi naskytne." Řekl „Odkud ta zpráva přišla?"

„Vysílání jsme zachytili z planety Virmir, systém Hoc, kupa Strážný Omega. Velitelem jednotky je kapitán Kirrahe, ten vám sdělí podrobnosti, až dorazíte na místo."

Shepard přikývl na srozuměnou. „Vyrazíme okamžitě."

„Rozumíme, hodně štěstí, veliteli." Odpověděla Tevos a přerušila vysílání. Shepard se otočil na podpatku a rozběhl se k projektoru galaktické mapy. Konečně po dlouhé době slyšel nějaké dobré zprávy, po zastávce na Ontaromu se mu díky tomu trochu zvedla nálada. Saren už nebude utíkat dlouho, myslel si. „Jokere, nový kurz; Virmir, systém Hoc, kupa Strážný Omega!" Oznámil přes interkom.

„Eh…veliteli, to je ve Vnějších systémech. Proč zrovna tam?" Divil se pilot.

Shepard obrátil oči v sloup. „Máme stopu na Sarena, mohl by bejt zrovna tam. Proto."

„Hu-stý!" Prohlásil Joker zpěvavým tónem a dodal. „Takže novej kurz nastaven, čas do cíle 10 hodin. Myslím, že se nám to courání po hvězdách začíná vyplácet."

Shepard se uchechtl. „To bych řek, Jokere."

* * *

><p><em>Tak, další kapitola na světě a pomalu se blížíme do finále. Tahle část je podstatně kratší (vlastně poloviční oproti té předchozí), neboť tady už jsem si musel dost vymýšlet (hlavně u flashbacku na začátku) a s tím mám poslední dobou problémy :-P<em>


	25. XXIV Tváří v tvář nepříteli

_SSV Normandie, systém Hoc, kupa Strážný Omega_

Na můstku Normandie, který za normálních okolností měl pilot jen sám pro sebe, bylo nyní téměř plno. Joker si nevšímal skupiny přihlížejících, tvořené Shepardem a jeho týmem, která stála za jeho sedadlem, a prohlížel si holografickou podobiznu planety, která měla být jejich další zastávkou při honbě za zrádcem Sarenem.

Virmir.

Planeta na první pohled působila pokojným dojmem, jako malý zelenomodrý ostrůvek míru uprostřed rozbouřených vod Vnějších systémů. Nápadně se podobá Mindoiru, pomyslel si Shepard, když hleděl na trojrozměrný obraz planety. Povrchu planety dominovala tmavá modř oceánů, přerušovaná zelenými skvrnami pevniny pokryté tropickými lesy, ukrývajícími množství cizokrajných živočichů. Tenhle svět se jevil mírumilovnější než jakékoli jiné místo v galaxii, zdání však často klame, a nejinak tomu bylo i tady. Virmir, na první pohled vzdálený a klidný kout světa, se nacházel ve Vnějších systémech, hemžících se piráty, otrokáři a podobnými živly, a teď, když se poblíž zdržovala i gethská plavidla, by bylo směšné považovat Virmir za bezpečný.

Zatímco velitel a členové jeho týmu se kochali pohledem na mírumilovně vyhlížející planetu, Joker si pohrával s lodními skenery a snažil se získat co nejvíc dat o Virmiru a oddílu salariánské SZU, který se měl nacházet někde na povrchu. Už věděl od velitele, že se pluk kapitána Kirraheho dostal do potíží, a Rada pověřila posádku Normandie, aby zjistila, co se vlastně děje. Na můstku se ozvalo pípnutí oznamující dokončení skenu. Joker si začal téměř nedočkavě prohlížet získaná data a chvíli nato neslušně zaklel. Dával si sice záležet na tom, aby to nikdo neslyšel, Shepardově sluchu to ale stejně neuniklo.

„Něco je špatně, Jokere?" Zeptal se velitel a naklonil se pilotovi přes rameno, prohlížejíc si údaje ze skenu.

Joker si povzdechl a začal procházet příchozí data. „Povedlo se mi najít ten pluk z SZU, veliteli. Je to přibližně v těhle místech." Vysvětloval pilot a označil na mapě planety malé území ležící přímo u malého moře. „V tomhle okruhu něco ruší senzory Normandie, takže přesnějc je vystopovat nedokážu. Budeme to muset pročesat tím těžším způsobem."

„Beru to, že tohle je špatná zpráva?" Prohodil Shepard zachmuřeně. Myšlenka, že by se musel zdlouhavě prodírat hustým pralesem, aby našel Kirraheho jednotku, ho příliš netěšila. Rušení senzorů navíc znamenalo jistou přítomnost nepřátel. _Tohle je čím dál lepší,_ pomyslel si Shepard hořce.

Joker zavrtěl hlavou. „Tohle ještě byla jedna z těch lepších zpráv, pane. Ten opravdovej průser je, že celý místo je sledovaný věžema protiletecký obrany." Řekl a ušklíbl se, když velitel otráveně zasténal. „Takže i kdybychom znali přesnou polohu tý jednotky SZU, tak nemůžem prostě vysadit pozemní družstvo a letět dál, pokud teda nechcete otestovat, kolik toho naše loďka vydrží, což mě se teda moc nechce." Dodal sarkasticky.

„No to je fakt skvělý." Zavrčel Shepard otráveně a snažil se přemýšlet, jak by se Normandie mohla dostat přes barikádu protileteckých děl.

Kaidan dostal nápad. „Ze vzduchu je teda zničit nemůžem. Ale kdybychom na ně šli ze země…" Navrhnul.

„Jo, za předpokladu, že se nám povede udělat výsadek dřív, než si nás všimnou." Uvažoval Shepard nahlas. „Museli bychom letět hodně nízko, aby nás jejich radary nezachytily."

„Joker to zvládne." Odvětil Kaidan s úsměvem.

„Čekal jsem, že to řeknete poručíku." Prohlásil Joker a zakřenil se. „Stačí říct, veliteli, a pustím se do toho."

Shepard se téměř neznatelně pousmál. Tenhle plán, i když šitý horkou jehlou, by mohl fungovat. Byla to jedna z posledních věcí, které by jejich protivník očekával. „Takže je rozhodnuto. Williamsová, Alenko a Wrex budou se mnou v pozemním týmu. Jokere, poletíš s Normandií nízko, aby nás nepřítel nezachytil na radarech, a shodíš nás v blízkostí věží protiletecký obrany. Bude stačit, když vyřadíme jedno dělo, abys prolítnul mezerou a přistál s lodí na základně jednotky SZU." Rozkázal Shepard a společně se členy pozemního týmu se šel vyzbrojit.

„Ano pane." Odpověděl Joker a začal se naplno věnovat řízení lodě. „Na místě budem za třicet minut."

Shepard si všiml, že jeho příprava na další akci mu zabrala víc času než obvykle. Hlavou se mu honily tisíce myšlenek; na co narazí, až přistane na povrchu Virmiru? Co tady Gethové tak usilovně schovávali před zbytkem Světa? A co vlastně Kirraheho jednotka dělala zrovna tady? Všechny tyto otázky jen způsobily, že Shepard začal být netrpělivý. Chtěl vědět, o co tady šlo, a pokud by měl štěstí a Saren byl skutečně někde poblíž, chtěl s ním skoncovat, a to co nejdřív. Shepard věděl, že by se měl soustředit na misi, ovšem tentokrát nebylo zrovna jednoduché zbavit se myšlenek, které odváděly jeho pozornost.

Když konečně dorazil do nákladového prostoru, zjistil, že pozemní tým už byl připraven…téměř. Wrex a Kaidan stáli opřeni o bok transportéru a beze slova čekali, jen Ashley ještě nebyla zcela hotova, byť již byla oděna ve své zbroji. Stála u pracovního stolu a v rychlosti si kontrolovala zbraně. Shepard si všiml, že vypadala poněkud rozrušeně, už podle toho, jak nejistě obracela zbraně v rukou, jakoby si nebyla jistá, co s nimi vlastně má dělat. Velitel si povzdechl a vykročil k ní, musel si s ní promluvit, než Normandie provede výsadek. Akce na Virmiru bude riskantní, to bylo jasné už od chvíle, kdy se loď k té planetě přiblížila, a nyní to bylo důležitější než dřív, aby do boje všichni šli s čistou hlavou. Ashley byla víc než jen trochu nesoustředěná a zrovna teď to mohlo být nebezpečné jak pro ostatní, tak i pro ni samotnou.

Ashley právě držela v ruce brokovnici a vršila kletby na chladící okruh silně opotřebované zbraně, když jí vyrušilo tlumené zakašlání. Otočila se za zdrojem zvuku a málem se jí podlomila kolena, když spatřila vysokou postavu jejího velícího důstojníka. „M-mohu pro vás něco udělat, pane?" Zeptala se a snažila se přitom vypadat naprosto normálně, což se jí ovšem vůbec nepovedlo. Živě si pamatovala, co se stalo při její 'soukromé oslavě' Dne příměří, i navzdory tomu, jak opilá tehdy byla. Dokonce i teď měla Ashley pocit, že se samým studem propadne do země pokaždé, když si na svůj malý incident vzpomněla.

Když si po odeznění její příšerné kocoviny uvědomila, co vlastně udělala, několik hodin se úzkostlivě snažila Shepardovi za každou cenu vyhýbat; on si zcela určitě celou věc pamatoval, a ona to věděla. Ovšem daleko horší bylo, když si po zdlouhavém přemýšlení uvědomila, proč to vlastně udělala. Co si vlastně krucinál myslela, začít si něco s nadřízeným důstojníkem? To mohlo být i na potupné vyloučení z armády, kdyby se o tom autority dozvěděly, což by bylo to poslední, co by chtěla, aby se jí po letech nevýslovné dřiny stalo. Nemohla si ovšem pomoct, byla zmatená kvůli tomu, jak divoce její city bojovaly s jejím zdravým rozumem.

Od okamžiku, co se zapsala do armády Aliance, bojovala Ashley na každém kroku s přezíráním a diskriminací, jen kvůli tomu, kdo byla zač; dcera 'zbabělce ze Shanxi'. Jakkoli tvrdě na sobě pracovala, aby dosáhlá svých cílů, skoro každý jí házel klacky pod nohy. Triviální úkoly, služba v posádkách na napůl zapomenutých koloniích, nikdo jí nedal příležitost dokázat, že patří do Aliance, jen kvůli předsudkům. V těch nejzoufalejších momentech, kdy ono Williamsovo prokletí ukazovalo svou nejhorší stránku, si Ashley dokonce myslela, že pro Alianci nikdy nebude dost dobrá. Co bylo pro ni za útěchu, že na tom byla lépe než její otec, který navzdory veškeré snaze po celou dobu své služby zůstal jen obyčejným vojínem?

Vše se pro ni ovšem změnilo v okamžiku, kdy gethské jednotky napadly kolonii na Edenu Primě. Ano, přišla sice o celou svou jednotku, byla nucena dívat se, jak mnoho jejích přátel zemřelo v marném boji; ovšem jak staré přísloví říkalo, všechno zlé je k něčemu dobré. Okolnosti jí přivedly na palubu SSV Normandie…a pod velení poručíka velitele Sheparda. Byl to první muž v Alianci, který si jí a jejích schopností upřímně vážil, první člověk, který jí po dlouhé době věřil, i přes některé jejich neshody. Poprvé od svého vstupu do armády si připadala dost dobrá na to, aby dosáhla všeho, o čem kdy snila, dost možná díky němu. Možná to byl důvod, proč k Shepardovi cítila jistou…náklonnost, která byla něčím víc než jen respektem k jeho osobě. Možná to byl také důvod, proč Ashley probodávala Liaru pohledem pokaždé, když kolem ní prošla. Namlouvala si, že v tom byla její vrozená nedůvěra v ne-Lidi, ale, jak si až teď uvědomovala, možná v ní jen viděla možnou sokyni. Beztak, po těch fámách, co šly po lodi, ohledně věcí mezi Liarou a velitelem, ani nevěděla, jestli by o ní stál…Ne, řekla si Ashley a rozhodla se zadupat své pocity hluboko do svého podvědomí. Věci už byly samy o sobě dost vyhrocené, a ona je nechtěla komplikovat ještě víc, jako podkopávání vojenského organizačního schématu kvůli chvilkovému pobláznění.

„Jseš v pohodě, Ashley?" Zeptal se Shepard a vyrušil ji z přemýšlení. Ashley najednou vůbec nevěděla, co by měla říct. Zoufale chtěla plácnout nějaký výmysl, aby se vyhnula konverzaci s Shepardem; on si určitě pamatoval tu trapnou situaci, kdy po něm namol opilá skočila, to bylo jasné, a měla obavy, že s ní o tom bude chtít mluvit. Ještě teď se cítila trapně, když na to pomyslela.

„Jsem v pohodě, pane. Jen trochu nevyspalá, to je všechno." Zamumlala nakonec. Shepard ovšem nevypadal, že by ho její odpověď přesvědčila. Ashley sebou trhla; velitel musel tušit, proč se mu doteď vyhýbala. Faktem ale bylo, že ani on za ní nešel, když měl jít na tu podivnou misi na Ontaromu. Co když si to u něj tím svým výstřelkem skutečně pokazila? Možná by mu prostě měla vysvětlit, omluvit se za tu trapnou scénku, cokoli, aby tenhle nepořádek urovnala, nedokázala však říct ani slovo. Bylo to ironické, že ona, voják zocelený tvrdým výcvikem a těžkými boji, najednou neměla odvahu říct pár prostých slov. Vlastně si ani nebyla jistá, jestli má strach anebo prostě jen nechce…_Seber se, krucinál_, zatvrdila se Ashley a podívala se svému veliteli přímo do očí. „Já…chtěla jsem jenom…chci jen říct…omlouvám se." Vykoktala nakonec. Říct ta slova bylo pro ní nečekaně těžší, než se zdálo.

„Za co?" Otázal se Shepard udiveně. Buď to opravdu dobře hraje, anebo si vůbec nic nepamatuje, myslela si Ashley a najednou začala litovat, že nedržela jazyk za zuby. Už však nemohla zpátky.

„No…jak jste mě našel v jídelně…při mojí soukromý oslavě…vždyť víte, o čem mluvím, pane. Nebo ne?" Vysvětlovala Ashley a hlídala si hlas, aby nedala najevo svoji nervozitu.

Shepard na ní chvíli zmateně civěl, postupně se mu ale tvář vyjasnila, jak se mu všechno pomalu začalo vybavovat. „Jo tohle…Den příměří, že jo?" Zeptal se, když konečně pochopil. „Co tě to vůbec napadlo se takhle zřídit?" Dodal se stopou pobavení v hlase.

Ashley si v duchu povzdechla. Pamatovala si z té trapné události vše, včetně toho, co tomu předcházelo. „Určitě si pamatujete, jak jsem vám vyprávěla o svým dědovi? Jediným Člověku, kterej se kdy vzdal mimozemský rase?" Velitel souhlasně přikývl. „To, že se můj táta nikdy nedočkal povýšení, i veškerý ty debilní mise, na který mě posílali, to všechno souvisí s mým dědou. Protože udělal rozumnou věc, tak je moje rodina na černý listině." Ashley se trpce zasmála. „Doteď mě to všechno tak strašně žere, kapitáne, že když jsem zjistila, co zrovna bylo za den, tak jsem ani nepřemýšlela a vzala první flašku, na kterou jsem narazila. A dopadlo to…no viděl jste jak." Zavrtěla hlavou. „Nestává se mi to často, ale stejně jsem se zachovala jako kráva, a stydim se za to, za všechny ty kecy, co jsem měla na doktorku T´Soni, i na to jak jsem…"

Ashley vytřeštila oči, zaskočená, když jí Shepard položil ukazovák na rty a přerušil jí. Velitel se snažil potlačit smích, když viděl na její tváři výraz, který vypadal téměř jako předzvěst nastávajícího šoku. „Odpuštěno a zapomenuto." Řekl nakonec s úsměvem. Ashley jen zírala a chvíli nebyla schopna ze sebe dostat jediné slovo. Shepard si rezignovaně povzdechl. „Hej vy tam! Seberte se, Williamsová, máme tady práci!" Řekl nahlas a několikrát jí luskl před obličejem.

Ashley se téměř okamžitě vrátila do reality a zasalutovala. „Pane, ano pane!" Otočila se zpět k pracovnímu stolu a spěšně začala dávat dohromady brokovnici, kterou předtím čistila. Po očku však sledovala velitele, jak šel obhlédnout zbytek pozemního družstva. _No, tohle dopadlo docela dobře_, pomyslela si.

„Vstupujeme do atmosféry, výsadek za deset minut." Hlásil Joker přes interkom. Normandie se začala chvět, jak si prorážela cestu atmosférou. Wrex a Kaidan spatřili velitele, jak se k nim blížil, a přestali popocházet kolem transportéru.

„Tak poslouchejte pánové!" Shepard musel mluvit hodně nahlas, aby byl v tom rámusu na lodi vůbec slyšet. „Za deset minut nás Joker shodí v transportéru na povrch Virmiru. Náš úkol je vyřadit z provozu baterii protiletecký ochrany, aby Normandie mohla přistát na základně jednotky SZU. Zachytili tady aktivitu Gethů, takže se tady nějakou dobu zdržíme. Otázky?"

Kaidan zvedl ruku. „Víme něco o Sarenovi?"

„Zatím nic. Ale ať už se nám Kirrahe snažil říct cokoli, musí to bejt důležitý. Jestli je tohle všechno, tak nasedáme." Odpověděl Shepard.

Kaidan a Wrex přikývli a vydali se k transportéru, čekajícímu na rampě a připravenému na výsadek. Kroganský válečník si pro sebe zabručel „Zachraňujem Salariány? Bomba." Z jeho hlasu doslova sršel cynismus. Jeden po druhém vlezli do vozidla. Ashley nastoupila jako poslední a zbylo na ní jen sedadlo za řidičem. Všichni se připoutali a nyní mohli jen sedět a čekat na signál od pilota.

* * *

><p><em>Virmir, systém Hoc, kupa Strážný Omega<em>

Rčení o prvním zdání se potvrdilo hned, jak transportér dopadl na povrch Virmiru. Gethové vybudovali několik menších opevnění v jakémsi skalním městě, napůl zarostlém tropickou florou a zatopeném mělkým jezírkem. Vlny nedalekého moře dopadaly na pobřeží a divoce se zakusovaly do skalisek a přitom s sebou braly vše, co jim nedokázalo odolat. Prostředí hrálo obráncům do karet a týmu z Normandie dost znepříjemnilo celou akci. Zatímco Normandie kličkovala někde na obloze a zaměstnávala protileteckou obranu, která nebyla zatím schopna ji sestřelit, pozemní tým se honil s gethskými jednotkami v šílené přestřelce mezi skalisky. Obránci měli raketomety, létající droidy a dokonce několik palpostů, útočníci měli ovšem na své straně moment překvapení. I tak však byl postup až nepříjemně pomalý.

Shepard měl spoustu práce s uhýbáním raketám, což bylo v omezeném prostoru ještě těžší, a díky všudypřítomným rušičkám byla téměř nemožné najít salariánský tábor. Wrex si ovšem pobyt ve střelecké věži užíval jako nikdy předtím, cílů bylo všude dost a většinou šlo o nešťastné pěšáky, kteří proti výkonnému kanonu neměli žádnou šanci. Po frustrujícím pobytu na lodi, kde nebylo téměř co dělat, to byla pro kroganského veterána vítaná změna. Trvalo to dvacet minut uhýbání a zběsilé střelby, než se transportér konečně dostal k věži protiletecké obrany, tradičně silně bráněné dotěrnými mechanickými vojáky. Jakmile Shepard se svým družstvem zlikvidoval obránce a vyřadil protiletecké dělo, Joker mu okamžitě poslal své díky, neboť kličkování mezi palbou flaku ho už přestávalo bavit, a 'za odměnu' mu poslal polohu základny SZU. Od tohohle okamžiku byla práce jednoduchá; pozemní tým čekala už jen jediná barikáda a i ta byla brzy prolomena. Mezi ním a salariánským táborem už byla cesta zcela volná a Shepard si dovolil malý vítězoslavný úsměv. Během pár minut však zjistil, že jeho radost byla předčasná.

„Veliteli, přistáli jsme na tý salariánský základně, ale vypadá to, že asi nikam nepoletíme. Kirrahe vám všechno vysvětlí, až dorazíte na místo." Ozval se Joker. Nevypadal příliš nadšeně.

_Co to sakra má znamenat?_ Pomyslel si Shepard. Na téhle misi zatím šlo všechno od desíti k pěti, a pomalu to velitele začalo vyvádět z míry. Mezitím se před přídí transportéru objevil malý tábor, zřejmě provizorní základna jednotky SZU. Tábor ležel na písčité pláži u mělkého jezírka a procházelo se tam několik salariánských vojáků, kteří i v bojové zbroji vypadali poněkud křehce. Za táborem stála nějaká betonová hráz, která musela být součástí nějaké větší konstrukce. Shepard zaparkoval vozidlo před jedním z několika stanů a společně se svými druhy vystoupil. Téměř inhed mu vyšel vstříc vysoký zelenohnědý šupinatý Salarián v černobíle zbroji. Neměl přilbu a vypadal překvapivě unaveně, což u jeho rasy nebylo zrovna obvyklé.

„Vy jste velící důstojník SSV Normandie?" Zeptal se obezřetně a dlouze si cizince prohlížel.

„Ano. Poručík velitel Shepard, Speciální taktika a rozvědka. A vy jste…" Opáčil Shepard.

„Jistě. Kapitán Kirrahe, 3. Infiltrační pluk SZU." Odpověděl voják a lehce se uklonil ve zdvořilém gestu. „Lidský Přízrak není něco, co bych viděl každý den."

„Jak to tady vypadá?"

Kirrahe se zamračil. „Svým příletem jste mezi Gethy způsobil značný rozruch, veliteli. Každá protiletecká baterie si je nyní vědoma vaší přítomnosti a je připravena zahájit palbu, pokud se kdokoli pokusí odtud odletět."

„Tohle je fakt čím dál lepší." Zavrčel Shepard nespokojeně, jeho mysl v tu chvíli doslova zamořena vulgarismy, které by naprosto přesně vystihly nastalou situaci. Být uvězněn na odlehlé planetě bez možnosti odletět, aniž by baterie děl rozstřílely jejich loď na kusy, bylo už tak dost špatné. _Může to snad být horší, _myslel si Shepard. Nechtěl ani znát odpověď na tuhle otázku, neboť si byl až moc dobřě vědom toho, že zatím se na téhle misi všechno jen komplikovalo.

„Takže co jako máme dělat teď?" Otázala se Ashley, rovněž ne nadšená vývojem událostí.

„Zůstaneme tady, dokud nedorazí posily, které sem Rada poslala. Potom se pokusíme přijít s nějakým plánem." Odpověděl suše Kirrahe.

_Posily?_ Shepard otevřel ústa s úmyslem objasnit salariánskému kapitánovi celou situaci, Kaidan ovšem byl rychlejší. „Při vší úctě, kapitáne, se domnívám, že jste to nepochopil. To **my** jsme ty posily." Řekl chladně a založil ruce na hrudi. Wrex stál opodál a pohrdlivě si prohlížel salariánské vojáky, kteří obcházeli tábor.

Kirrahe vytřeštil oči. „C-cože? **Vy** jste všechno, co nám poslali? Očekával jsem celou **flotilu**!" Vykoktal nevěřícně, zcela zaskočen tímto nepříjemným překvapením.

„Rada nemohla rozluštit vaše vysílání, takže poslali mě a moji posádku, abych to tady obhlídnul." Vysvětloval Shepard.

Kirrahe se zamračil a rozhlédl se po svých vojácích. „Takže děláte zhruba to samé co my." Řekl zachmuřeně a zavrtěl hlavu. „A já jsem při 'obhlížení' tohohle místa přišel o polovinu svých mužů."

„Čísla samotná neznamenají všechno, kapitáne." Odpověděl Shepard ve snaze povzbudit skleslého kapitána. „Něco už vymyslíme, a pokud to bude nutné, budeme improvizovat. Nejdřív mi ale řekněte, co jste tady našli."

Kirrahe si dovolil letmý, téměř neznatelný úsměv. _Možná s tímhle Člověkem budeme mít nějakou šanci_, řekl si pro sebe. Prozatím se rozhodl nechat své dojmy stranou a zasvětil nově příchozí do situace. „To, co jsme tady našli, je…Sarenova operační základna. Nachází se zde výzkumné zařízení, ale je velmi dobře opevněné a je zamořené Gethy."

Shepard cítil, jak jeho srdce v návalu vzrušení vynechalo jeden dva údery. _Ten parchant je tady? _„Viděli jste Sarena někde poblíž? A co tady vlastně zkoumá?" Zeptal se napjatě.

Kirrahe si povzdechl. „Jakkoli se to bude zdát neuvěřitelné, tak Saren používa toto zařízení, aby vypěstoval armádu Kroganů."

Salariánský kapitán poskočil, když se nedaleko něj ozval dunivý hlas. „Kroganů? Jak je tohle vůbec možný?" Zeptal se Wrex, když se přibližoval k hloučku diskutujících válečníků. Jakkoli to na sobě nedával znát, celému jejich rozhovoru pozorně naslouchal, a zmínka o chovu Kroganů ho rozrušila.

„Sarenovi se zjevně podařilo zjistit, jak neutralizovat genofág." Odpověděl Kirrahe nervózně. Přítomnost mohutného kroganského veterána mu na klidu rozhodně nepřidávala.

„To že má k dispozici Gethy, je už tak dost špatný, ale armáda Kroganů…" Zašeptal Shepard. „To by byl skoro nezastavitelnej."

„Přesně to si myslím i já." Kirrahe přikývl na souhlas a vážně dodal. „Proto musíme tuto základnu zničit i se všemi jejími tajemstvími. Nemůžeme Sarenovi dopřát takovouhle výhodu."

Wrex střelil po Salariánovi pohledem. „Počkej, chlapečku. Zničit?" Namítl nesouhlasně. „To ani náhodou. Moji lidi vymíraj, a tenhle lék je může zachránit."

„Jestli tenhle lék opustí tuto planetu, Krogani se opět stanou nezastavitelnými. Nemůžeme si dovolit zopakovat stejnou chybu." Odpověděl Kirrahe a snažil se zamaskovat svůj strach. Jen málokdo dokázal odporovat Kroganovi a vyprávět o tom ostatním.

Wrex se strašlivě zamračil a vykročil ke kapitánovi. Kirrahe vytřeštil oči a bezděčně couvl, když se kroganský válečník zastavil přímo u něj. „**My. Nejsme. Chyba.**" Zavrčel Wrex rozzuřeně a několikrát zabodl Salariánovi prst do hrudi, aby svá slova zdůraznil. Potom jednoduše šel pryč a svým mohutným ramenem ještě vrazil do zkoprnělého kapitána. Salariánští vojáci celou scénu pozorovali a drželi se od rozzuřeného Krogana v uctivé vzdálenosti.

Kirrahe, zaražen Wrexovým výbuchem vzteku, se otočil na Sheparda. „Bude ten chlap dělat problémy? Už tak je tady dost naštvaných Kroganů, se kterými se budeme muset vypořádat." Otázal se polohlasem.

„To nechte na mě, já s ním promluvím." Odpověděl Shepard. „Vy se zatím pokuste přijít s nějakým plánem, jak tuhle základnu vyřídit."

„Samozřejmě." Odpověděl Kirrahe a ukázal na jeden ze stanů. „Pokud byste cokoli potřebovali, promluvte si s velitelem Rentolou támhle vzadu. Teď mě omluvte." Dodal a šel dát dohromady své mužstvo. Shepard se rozhlédl po provizorním táboře. Jeho spolubojovníci, kteří s ním nebyli v pozemním týmu, čekali na pláži a prohlíželi si salariánské vojáky. Všiml si Wrexe, jak stál někde vzadu, daleko od ostatních a hleděl někam do prázdna. I když stejnou měrou na ně nadával, Wrex ještě stále měl obavy o budoucnost jeho lidu.

„Vypadá to, že se nám to tady trochu podělalo." Řekl Kaidan, spíš sám pro sebe.

„No, neměla bych takový obavy, kdyby nešlo o Wrexe." Poznamenala Ashley a po očku sledovala Wrexe, jak vytáhl brokovnici a začal jen tak střílet do vzduchu. Pár Salariánů sebou trhlo, když zaslechlo výstřely. „Jestli jemu rupne v bedně, tak to tady vůbec nebude vypadat hezky."

„Dost bylo o Wrexovi!" Odsekl Shepard téměř podrážděně. „Nechte to na mě." Dodal a vydal se za Wrexem.

„Když myslíte, kapitáne. Ale budu na vás dávat pozor!" Zavolala na něj Ashley.

Shepard její poznámku ignoroval a šel za Wrexem. S každým dalším krokem se cítil čím dál tím víc nesvůj. Měl pro zjizveného veterána pochopení, Wrex byl jediný Krogan, kterého znal, kterému záleželo na jeho lidu stejně jako na sobě samém, ne-li víc. Zuřil zcela právem, když měl na dosah něco, co by mohlo zachránit jeho rasu před vymřením a přitom neměl nárok toho využít. Bohužel rozhodnutí bylo zcela jasné; Shepard nemohl Sarenovi dovolit, aby si vytvořil hordu nezastavitelných zuřivců, se kterou by si mohl podmanit galaxii. Jakkoli chtěl Wrexovi pomoct, nemohl to udělat tady a teď, ten lék musel být zničen. Otázka byla, jestli Wrex vůbec bude chtít naslouchat.

Shepard se zastavil, když ho někdo chytil za ruku, a otočil se. Liara stála přímo za ním a držela ho za paži, sama oblečena ve zbroji a připravena na nyní již nevyhnutelný boj. „Slyšela jsem, co se stalo Wrexovi." Řekla polohlasem. „Jsi si jistý, že s ním chceš promluvit?" Jakkoli se snažila to zamaskovat, vypadal znepokojeně, jako kdyby ani nechtěla, aby za Wrexem vůbec šel. Shepard chápal proč; Wrex už tak byl dost rozezlen, a Shepard riskoval, že by mu ten Krogan utrhnul hlavu, pokud by řekl něco špatně.

„Jo, jsem si jistej. Je to jeden z nás, a nebylo by to fér ho odepsat kvůli jedný neshodě. Já jenom doufám, že pochopí, o co tu jde." Odpověděl Shepard. Wrex byl zaslepen svým hněvem, a myšlenkou pomoct svému lidu, a nemohl tedy vidět, jak se věci skutečně mají. Shepard byl nejspíš jediný tady, komu by naslouchal, a on v to rozhodně doufal.

Liara chvíli mlčela, jakoby se snažila přijít na důvod, proč by se Shepard měl od Wrexe raději držet dál, musela však přiznat, že měl pravdu. „Hlavně buď opatrný." Zašeptala nakonec a pustila ho.

„Neměj strach." Odpověděl Shepard s lehkým úsměvem. „Nemohl bych dopustit, aby se moje oblíbená expertka na Protheány musela dívat na to, jak mě půltunovej Krogan zadupává do země." Znovy vykročil k Wrexovi, nevšímaje si toho, jak se Liara zapýřila nad jeho poznámkou. Jediné, o co mu nyní šlo, bylo získat Wrexe zpět na svou stranu.

Kroganský válečník stál na písčité pláži za táborem a znovu několikrát vystřelil do vody. Na hladině už plavalo několik mrtvých ryb a voda se rychle zbarvovala jejich krví. Shepard se snažil celou scénu ignorovat, moc dobře si byl vědom toho, že tohle by mohl být on sám, pokud by něco pokazil. Byl asi deset kroků od něj, když Wrex najednou promluvil. „Tohle neni fér, Sheparde. Jestli tam někde uvnitř je lék na genofág, tak to tu nemůžem prostě vyhodit do vzduchu!" Krogan se otočil na svého velitele a oči mu planuly těžko ovládaným hněvem.

Shepard si povzdechl, _tohle není dobrej začátek._ „Poslouchej mě, Wrexi. Vim, proč seš nasranej, a chápu to, ale víš stejně dobře jako já, že nepřítel tady je Saren, ne já." Začal Shepard nejistě.

Wrex si odfrkl. „Fakt?" Zeptal se sarkasticky a vykročil k veliteli. „Saren vyvinul lék pro můj lid…a ty ho chceš zničit." Krogan se zastavil jen metr od Sheparda a dlouze se na něj díval. Jeho pohled vyzařoval čirý hněv. „Z mýho pohledu už ani nevim, na čem sem, a kdo je tu vlastně můj nepřítel."

„Ty to fakt nechápeš?" Opáčil Shepard a zvýšil hlas. „Tohle není tak, jak si myslíš, ta věc tam uvnitř není lék pro tvoje lidi, je to **zbraň hromadnýho ničení**! A jestli Sarenovi dovolíme, aby jí použil, tak nikdo nebude mít šanci z toho cokoli vytřískat, ani **ty** ne!"

Wrex se zamračil. „Ty si fakt myslíš, že je to takhle jednoduchý?! To, vo čem se tady bavíme, je **osud celý mý rasy!" **Zařval, napůl vzteky a napůl ze zoufalosti. Jeho hlas se rozléhal táborem a všichni otáčeli hlavy, aby zjistili, co se vlastně děje. Wrex se zhluboka nadechl ve snaze pokusit se svůj hněv udržet pod kontrolou a pokračoval. „Zatim sem tě následoval kamkoli si šel, Sheparde. Krucinál, udělals pro mě víc než moje vlastní rodina. Ale…" V jediném rychlém pohybu Wrex vytáhl brokovnici a namířil ji svému veliteli přímo na hlavu. „Tam někde uvnitř je naděje pro můj lid, něco, co nám bylo dlouho upíráno. Jakkoli nerad to dělám, tak to myslim vážně, Sheparde. Jestli fakt tuhle naději hodláš zničit, pak sem s tebou skončil."

_Tohle není dobrý…_I když Shepard nehnul ani brvou, tak byl vyděšený. Jeho snaha uklidnit Wrexe rozhodně nešla podle plánu, vlastně to bylo horší, než se obával. Několik vojáků si všimlo, co se děje a vytasilo na rozlíceného Wrexe pušky. Ashley byla mezi nimi. „Skloňte ty zbraně, to je rozkaz!" Zařval Shepard, v hlavě se mu zrodil poslední nápad, jak zachránit vypjatou situaci. Znovu se podíval na Wrexe a začal mluvit nejklidnějším hlasem, jakým dokázal. „Teď mě dobře poslouchej, Wrexi. Ty si vážně myslíš, že Sarenovi záleží na tvejch lidech? Pro něj jsou to jenom loutky s jedinym účelem, jsou to jen náboje do kanonů, který může poslat proti svejm nepřátelům, nic víc!" Shepard si všiml, jak se ve Wrexově tvrdé masce odhodlání začaly objevovat praskliny pochyb a váhání. „Až přestanou sloužit jeho účelům, tak se jich zbaví! Stejně to bylo s Thorianem, Shialou, Benezií, i s Rachni! Jestli tohle je fakt ta naděje, kterou pro svoje lidi chceš, tak neváhej a **zastřel mě**!"

Wrex vypadal zaražen Shepardovou výzvou a znejistěl. Hlaveň jeho brokovnice klesla a opustila velitelovo čelo. Shepard si ovšem nedovolil se uvolnit, dokud neměl jistotu, že je po všem. Nebylo. Wrex v náhlém návalu vzteku sevřel brokovnici a rozmáchl se. Shepard zavřel oči a vytvořil biotickou bariéru, připraven na nevyhnutelnou ránu…která ovšem nepřišla. Ohromen tím, že ještě stojí na nohou, otevřel oči a spatřil brokovnici, která mu proletěla těsně kolem hlavy a zaryla se do jemného písku o několik metrů dál. Wrex jen okamžik civěl na zahozenou zbraň a potom klesl na kolena, vydávaje řev plný bezmoci a zuřivosti.

Nastala chvíle ticha, kdy nikdo z nich neřekl ani slovo. Wrex byl první, kdo promluvil. „Jednou sme byli loutkama Rady. Zachránili sme tuhle posranou galaxii před Rachni, a jako 'díky' nás všechny vykastrovali. Ale," Povzdechl si a pomalu se postavil. „Stejně pochybuju, že Saren bude stejně tak velkorysej." Wrex se ironicky zasmál svým vlastním slovům a otočil se na Sheparda, který se k němu obezřetně blížil. „Chápu, co ses snažil naznačit, Sheparde." Řekl trpce. „Nic to nezmění na tom, že to neni fér, ale tys vždycky věděl, co děláš."

„Ne vždycky, Wrexi." Uchechtl se Shepard. Sám si pamatoval chvíle, kdy ho jeho vlastní úsudek dostal do potíží, ne-li rovnou do hrobu.

„To je fuk." Zabručel Wrex a mávl rukou. „Ať už tady budem dělat cokoli, počítej se mnou. Ale…" Kroganský válečník přistoupil k Shepardovi a díval se mu přímo do očí. „Vim že Saren tady někde je, a až ho najdem…**chci jeho hlavu**." Zavrčel.

* * *

><p>V hlavní stanu nebylo téměř k hnutí, když se kolem stolku uprostřed místnosti shlukli členové Shepardova týmu a pár salariánských poddůstojníků. „Tak tedy, tady je plán." Vysvětloval Kirrahe a vyvolal na holopadu obraz Sarenovy základny. „Vytáhli jsme z naší lodě pohonný reaktor a přeměnili jsme jej na dvacetikilotunovou nálož, která bude dost silná na to, aby celé výzkumné zařízení srovnala se zemí." Kirrahe se slabě usmál. „Hrubé, ale účinné."<p>

„Paráda." Prohlásila Ashley škodolibě. „Nejlepší způsob, jak někomu říct 'Jdi do hajzlu'." Wrex jen souhlasně zamručel. Ještě pořád byl naštvaný kvůli léku na genofág, teď ale myslel především na to, jak se pomstí Sarenovi za to, že využíval jeho lid stejně jako Salariáni před tisíci lety.

„To nebude tak jednoduché." Namítl Kirrahe a zvýraznil jedno místo uvnitř základny. „Sarenova základna je těžce opevněná, což znamená, že naše provizorní bomba musí být umístěna zde, na vzdálenější straně zařízení."

„A jak se máme dostat přes základnu přeplněnou Gethama? Vždyť ani nemáme dost mužů." Zeptal se Garrus pochybovačně.

„Na tom jsem už také pracoval. Náš plán je proniknout do základny, vyřadit protileteckou baterii a zlikvidovat jakýkoli odpor, a vaše loď potom může bombu vysadit na určené místo." Vysvětloval kapitán a otočil se na Sheparda. „Rozdělím své muže na tři týmy, které budou zaměstnávat nepřátelskou obranu, zatímco váš tým proklouzne zadem a udělá, co bude třeba."

„A co vy? Ani nevíme, kolik Gethů tam Saren vlastně má." Namítl Shepard. „Jestli je ta základna tak opevněná, jak jste říkal, tak vás všechny postřílí!"

Kirrahe se usmál, i když šlo o úsměv poněkud hořký. „Jsme silnější, než vypadáme, ale možná máte pravdu, veliteli. Ani já nečekám, že nás přežije mnoho." Kapitán na okamžik svěsil hlavu v bezradném gestu. „A nyní přijde ta těžká věc; potřebuji jednoho z vašich mužů. Nemám dost poddůstojníků, kteří by mi pomohli koordinovat útok."

Shepard byl kapitánovým požadavkem př myšlenka se mu příliš nelíbila, i když to bylo jen na jednu misi. Byla pravda, že Salariáni by to bez pomoci možná nezvládli, ale i tak…"Salariáni mají už tak málo mužů, a bez nich se na tu základnu možná ani nedostanem." Promluvil Kaidan dřív, než Shepard stačil cokoli říct. „Hlásím se dobrovolně, veliteli."

„Ne tak rychle, poručíku." Zarazila ho Ashley. „Vás budou potřebovat, abyste odjistil tu atomovku. Já půjdu se Salariánama." Shepard doslova cítil, jak moc se nemohla dočkat další akce.

„Při vší úctě, náčelnice, to rozhodnutí není na vás." Namítl Kaidan.

Ashley se zamračila a založila ruce na hrudi. „Jak to, že pokaždý, když někdo řekne 'při vší úctě', tak tim doopravdy myslí 'polib mi prdel'?" Řekla podrážděně.

Shepard ignoroval její poznámku a o celém plánu uvažoval. Bylo to riskantní, toho si byl vědom, nikdo neměl záruku, že tuhle misi přežije bez újmy. Ovšem horší by bylo sedět na zadku a nic nedělat, zatímco Saren by v klidu pokračoval v útoku proti lidstvu. Ashley navíc měla pravdu, pokud tedy pominul porušení protokolu; Kaidana bude potřebovat, aby bombu aktivoval. „Tak dobře," Řekl nakonec a změřil si Ashley přísným pohledem. „Williamsová půjde se Salariánama. Ale žádný hraní na hrdiny, jasný, náčelnice?"

„Naprosto, kapitáne." Zasalutovala Ashley a dovolila si malý spokojený úsměv.

Kirrahe přikývl na srozuměnou a pokračoval. „Dobře tedy. Nechám bombu naložit na Normandii a dám vaší posádce instrukce pro její aktivaci. Jestli je tohle vše, pak půjdu dát dohromady své muže, veliteli. Nebude to trvat dlouho." Kapitán odešel připravit veškeré vojáky pod jeho velením na novou misi, která by pro ně stejně tak mohla být i poslední. Shepard se rozhlédl po členech svého týmu, kteří přešlapovali po táboře, připraveni na další akci. Za těch několik dní, kdy na palubě Normandie brázdil hlubiny galaxie při honu na Sarena, se s nimi hodně sblížil. Vlastně, byli pro něj víc než jen spolubojovníci, a on jim důvěřoval. Jak tak uvažoval, zmocnil se ho pocit tísně a obav. Jestli se tady komukoli z nich něco stane…Shepard zavrtěl hlavou a snažil se soustředit. Postará se o to, aby se odsud dostali **všichni**.

Do svého týmu, příznačně pojmenovaného Stín, si vybral Wrexe, Garra a Liaru. První dva byli velice dobří válečníci, každý svým způsobem, Liara nebyla sice o nic horší než oni, ale on věděl, že by ho nenechala jít na tuhle misi bez ní. Začal přemýšlet, jestli jejich vztah nebyl něco víc než jen jakoby to byli sourozenci, nakonec však tuhle otázku zatlačil do podvědomí. Beztak by se tím mohl zabývat, až se odsud dostanou. Mezitím se díval na salariánské vojáky, nastoupené v řadě, a kapitána Kirraheho, který procházel mezi nimi a promlouval k nim. Z jejich tváří vyzařovalo čisté odhodlání a nebylo pochyb o tom, že to byli zkušení vojáci. _Možná s nima budeme mít šanci_, pomyslel si Shepard a naposledy si zkontroloval svoji výzbroj, než se vrhne do boje.

* * *

><p>„Slyšíme se, veliteli?" Kirraheho hlas zapraskal ve vysílačce.<p>

„Jasně a zřetelně, kapitáne." Odpověděl Shepard, svíraje křečovitě pušku v rukou. Tým Stín již obezřetně postupoval mezi skalisky, prozatím bez odporu.

„Dobře, zahajujeme útok. Pokusíme se dostat až k protiletecké baterii, ale je možné, že to bude na vás dokončit naši práci." Kirrahe se odmlčel a dodal. „A veliteli, pokud najdete jakýkoli způsob, jak podkopat nepřátelskou obranu, zcela určitě uvítáme vaši pomoc!"

„Rozumím, Stín končí." Shepard přerušil spojení a znovu se rozhlédl kolem sebe. Všiml si malého gethského stanoviště v dáli a zastavil svůj tým. Mechaničtí vojáci pobíhali kolem, nejspíš už věděli, že se něco děje. Ať už Salariáni dělali cokoli, dokonale odvedli jejich pozornost, a pro Stíny to nebylo nijak složité Gethy zlikvidovat.

„Tady tým Aegohr!" Zařvala Ashley do vysílačky. „Mannovai je pod těžkou palbou, nemůžem se dostat k věžím a vyřadit je!"

Garrus si všiml jedné konzole, umístěné uvnitř gethského stanoviště. Zakřenil se, když si ji prohlédl a zjistil, že šlo o součást komunikační sítě. Pokud by se do ní naboural, pěkně by Gethům zavařil. Byla to pro něj pořádná výzva, ale nakonec se mu to povedlo. Spokojen se svým záškodnickým trikem se Garrus přidal ke zbytku Stínu, který s Shepardem v čele pokračoval ve svém postupu.

Ve vysílačce se znovu ozval kapitánův hlas. „Něco jim narušilo jejich přesnost, teď máme šanci! Tým Aegohr, pomozte Mannovai v postupu!"

Garrus si všiml, jak byl Shepard poněkud zaskočen Kirraheho poznámkou, a řekl „To jsem byl já, Sheparde."

„Dobrá práce, Vakariane." Poznamenal velitel klidně a hnal se dál, plně soustředěn na boj.

Jak se tým Stín přibližoval k Sarenově základně, narážel na stále silnější odpor. I když nešlo o nic, co by Shepardovo družstvo nezvládlo, Gethové jakoby si byli vědomi úskoku, který Kirrahe vymyslel. Stín se musel chytit každé příležitosti, jak trochu ochromit nepřátelskou ochranu, jako ničení satelitů a zásob paliva do útočných létajících droidů, drobných strojů, které měly překvapivě silnou výzbroj…a bylo zatraceně těžké je zasáhnout. Tato záškodnická taktika způsobila, že Kirraheho muži byli schopni postoupit dopředu, i když stále byli pod palbou. Shepard na okamžik pomyslel na to, jak si asi Ashley vede po boku vojáků z SZU, okamžitě však procitl zpět do skutečnosti, když rozptýlen svými myšlenkami vběhl přímo do nepřátelské palby. To už se Stín nacházel před vstupem do základny, silně bráněným gethskými pěšáky, podporovanými hrstkou kroganských žoldáků. Ti by mohli znamenat problém. Ti však mohli postup Stínu jen zpomalit, neboť většinu obránců zaměstnávala trojice salariánských týmů, která se pokoušela prorazit dovnitř. Shepard zaslechl ve vysílačce Kirraheho hlas, přerušovaný těžkou palbou. Věděl, že si musí pospíšit.

Po krátké potyčce se Shepardově družstvu konečně povedlo proniknout do těžce opevněné základny. Po prvních pár minut se zdála prázdná, alespoň v místech, kde byli oni, brzy se však dostali pod palbu. K jejich šoku to byla hrstka Salariánů, která po nich začala zuřivě střílet. Shepard si však, stejně jako jeho druhové, všiml, že jejich pohyby byly poněkud nepřirozené, a vrhali se na vetřelce bez jakéhokoli přemýšlení. Nebylo pochyb o tom, že byli indoktrinovaní. Shepard začal mít zvláštní pocit, že je tu něco špatně, nemohl však říct co. Zatímco bloudili chodbami Sarenovy pevnosti, povedlo se jim alespoň vypnout poplašná zařízení, aby ulehčili Salariánům práci. Po pár minutách přišli na to, kde se nacházeli, nebyli si ovšem jisti, že za ono zjištění byli vděčni.

Byli ve vězeňském bloku. Shepard se svými druhy procházel kolem cel a snažil se nemyslet na svůj vlastní čas strávený ve vězení na Měsíci. V několika málo celách byli zavřeni Salariáni, možná členové Kirraheho jednotky, kteří měli to štěstí a nebyli zabiti. Sheparda však zarazilo, v jakém stavu ti vězni byli. Vypadali, jako…jako by doslova přišli o rozum. Někteří z nich chodili bezcílně po svých celách a mumlali něco nesrozumitelného, zatímco někteří jen seděli pasivně na podlaze a s otevřenými ústy zírali do prázdna. Shepard zaťal pěsti v návalu hněvu a znechucení. _Tohle Saren prováděl se zajatci? Proč?_ Jeho druhové byli tímhle pohledem stejně otřeseni jako on. Tohle bylo zvrácené, museli zjistit, co se tady vlastně děje. Dál prohledávali vězení, a po několika potyčkách s indoktrinovanými Salariány konečně narazili na vězně, který vypadal příčetně.

„Co se to tady…nechte mě…" Zavrčel Salarián a postavil se na nohy, aby se pokusil bránit, uvolnil se však, když si všiml čtyř obrněných postav. Člověk, Asarijka, Turián a Krogan. „Dobře, nejste Gethové, a nemáte ani laboratorní pláště. Měl bych asi říct, že vás rád vidím." Řekl klidně a nervózně se usmál. „Poručík Ganto Imness z 3. Infiltračního pluku SZU. Hádám, že flotila byla povolána, aby zničila tohle zařízení, že?"

„Ne, bohužel. Jsme tu jen my." Odpověděl Shepard obezřetně. Ano, ten muž se zdál být při smyslech, ale co on mohl vědět?

„Pak tedy jste infiltrační tým." Přemýšlel Imness nahlas. „Znám kapitána, ten by nenechal tuhle základnu stát, bez ohledu na cenu. Řekl bych, že z dobrého důvodu." Dodal chmurně a ukázal na vedlejší celu. Uvnitř byla skupina zajatců, vrávorající od kouta do kouta, jakoby to byly loutky, oči obrácené v sloup. Byli v naprosto vegetativním stavu. „Kirrahe věděl o chovu Kroganů, to ano. Ale to není jediný účel téhle základny." Imness se nyní zatvářil naprosto děsivě. „Saren používá tuhle základnu také proto, aby studoval indoktrinaci, její symptomy a postup, a jako testovací subjekty používá zajatce. Řada z nich během experimentů zemřela, z jiných zůstaly jen tělesné schránky, těla bez mysli. Já sám se divím, že jsem neskončil jako jeden z nich."

„Proč by Saren dělal něco takovýho? Neni pro to žádnej rozumnej důvod!" Vykřikl Garrus pobouřeně.

„Pak o důvod víc ho roztrhat na kusy." Zavrčel Wrex. Liara neříkala nic, jen dál se zděšeně dívala na trosky živých bytostí.

„Saren používá indoktrinaci, aby ovládal své následovníky, ale nemyslím si, že by celé věci zcela rozuměl. Proto provádí ty pokusy." Imness se odmlčel a otřásl se. „V-víc už nevím, jenom jsem viděl, co to provedlo s ostatními, já…Nechci skončit jako oni, musím odsud pryč!" Vykřikl, naplněn náhlou úzkostí.

„Jestli otevřu vaši celu, jak se odsud dostanete?" Zeptal se Shepard. Neměl obavy, že by ten voják na něj mohl zaútočit, spíš mu vrtalo hlavou, co jeho slova vlastně znamenala. Saren že dokáže ovládat indoktrinaci, aniž by sám rozuměl, jak funguje? Tady skutečně něco nehrálo.

„To nevím, ale tam venku mám rozhodně větší šance na přežití než tady!" Odvětil Imness zoufale. „Prosím, nechci zemřít jako laboratorní krysa…"

„Fajn." Odpověděl Shepard po chvíli. „Otvíram tvoji celu, ale potom jseš odkázanej sám na sebe." Sáhl na ovládání dveří a cela se otevřela.

Zajatec vyšel ven a zamířil k nejbližšímu východu, ještě jednou se ale otočil na své zachránce. „Děkuji, a hodně štěstí. Budete ho potřebovat." Řekl naposledy, než zmizel ve dveřích. Shepard pohlédl na vězně ve vedlejší cele, vrávorající jako těla bez duše, doslova. Pocítil krátké nutkání otevřít jejich celu a zkrátit jim jejich trápení, ovšem k čemu by to nakonec bylo, pomyslel si. Vždyť ti zajatci už nic necítili, to, čím byli předtím, už bylo dávno pryč. Beztak zde stejně zemřou, až tady odpálí tu nálož. Shepard si povzdechl a vedl svůj tým z vězeňského bloku, hlouběji do základny.

Stín se hnal chodbami pevnosti a jen napůl naslouchal komunikaci svých spojenců. Kirrahe musel postoupit hodně daleko, neboť nyní to zjevně byli Gethové, kdo se musel krýt. Taktika odvedení pozornosti fungovala skvěle; veškerý odpor, na který Shepard a jeho druhové narazili, byli většinou jen indoktrinovaní zajatci a pár nešťastných gethských pěšáků. Ovšem když se Stín dostal až do laboratoří, musel bojovat i s místními vědci, kteří se snažili bránit své dílo před vetřelci za každou cenu. Shepard se zamračil, když si všiml několika Přetvořenců, uvězněných ve stázových polích. Imness měl pravdu, tahle pevnost sloužila ke studiu indoktrinace, chov Kroganů byl patrně jen druhořadý úkol, byť i tak nebezpečný. Věděl samozřejmě, že jeho prioritou bylo vyřadit flak, aby Normandie mohla vyložit bombu, chtěl však vědět, o co tady Sarenovi vlastně jde. Po pár minutách bloudění po chodbách a menších potyčkách s nemnohými obránci Stín vrazil do velké místnosti plné datových terminálů. Nějaká asarijská vědkyně pobíhala kolem stolů a něco hledala, úplně však ztuhla, když si všimla čtveřice obrněných vetřelců, kteří na ní namířili zbraně.

„N-ne, nezabíjejte mě!" Vykřikla poplašeně a zvedla ruce nad hlavu. „Chtěla jsem jen odsud vypadnout dřív, než bude pozdě!"

„Pracuješ pro nepřítele. Dost dobrej důvod tě zastřelit." Zavrčel Wrex.

„Kdybych věděla skutečnou povahu svojí práce, nikdy bych tady nebyla!" Odsekla Asarijka a celá se třásla rozčilením. „Jsem Rana Thanoptis, neuroložka, ale tahle práce za umírání nestojí. Nebo hůř…Myslíte si, že indoktrinace postihuje jenom vězně? Dřív či později bude Saren chtít pitvat mozek i mě!"

„Ztrácíme tady čas, Sheparde!" Zabručel Wrex otráveně.

Shepard ho zarazil, dobře si vědom toho, co chtěl udělat. Wrex sklonil zbraň a něco si pro sebe mumlal. Velitel se znovu obrátil k Raně. „Obchod. Vy mi řeknete všechno, co potřebuju vědět, já vás nechám jít. Platí?" Rana polkla a přikývla. Shepard se spokojeně usmál, nevšímaje si Wrexe, který po něm střelil pohledem, a pokračoval. „O co tady Sarenovi vlastně jde? A proč to studium indoktrinace?"

Rana se zhluboka nadechla a začala ze sebe sypat všechno, co věděla. Saren používal indoktrinaci k tomu, aby mohl ovládat své následovníky. Celá věc měla povahu jakéhosi signálu, vycházející ze Sarenovy lodě, Vládce, a čím víc se subjekt tomu signálu vystavoval, tím rychlejší byl celý proces. Čím víc však proces postupoval, tím víc byly utlumovány mentální schopnosti subjektu i jeho osobnost. Něco z toho Shepard věděl již předtím, ovšem i tak byl překvapen. Největší šok však přišel ve chvíli, kdy se vědkyně zmínila, proč vlastně Saren tak trval na studiu indoktrinace. Měl totiž strach, že by postihovala i jeho samotného. Velitel byl dokonale zmaten, stejně jako jeho druhové. Saren indoktrinaci zřejmě neovládal, otázka však byla, kdo tedy? Doktorka byla dokonce natolik laskavá, nebo spíš vyděšená, že vetřelcům umožnila vstup do Sarenovy soukromé laboratoře.

„Tady. Veškerá přístup k Sarenovým soukromým složkám. V pořádku? Můžu jít?" Zeptala se nejistě.

Shepard se zle usmál. „Hodlám to tady vyhodit do vzduchu, takže jestli to chcete přežít, tak koukejte zdrhat!"

Rana naprosto zbledla a začala koktat něco nesrozumitelného, než se s panickým křikem vyřítila k nejbližšímu východu. „To sis teda užíval, Sheparde." Poznamenal Garrus s úšklebkem a ohlédl se za prchající Asarijkou. Shepard jen pokrčel rameny a neodpověděl, jen pokynul svým druhům, aby ho následovali. Sarenova osobní laboratoř se nacházela ve velké věži, přístupné jen jediným můstkem, v samém týlu základny, takže jí pochopitelně nikdo nebránil, zatím. Dostat se dovnitř bylo velice snadné. Když Shepard vešel do laboratoře, zjistil, že byla prázdná. Žádné nástroje, žádné vzorky, prostě nic. Měla podobu holé kulaté místnosti s jakýmsi pódiem nad spodním patrem.

Shepard už se chtěl otočit, přesvědčen o tom, že ho Rana přivedla na falešnou stopu, když Liara najednou vykřikla. „Podívejte se! To je protheánský maják, jako na Edenu Primě! A vypadá nepoškozený!" Shepard se otočil směrem, kam ukazovala, a skutečně, ve výklenku přímo pod pódiem stál protheánský maják. Byl aktivní a zeleně zářil, což znamenalo, že ho už někdo předtím použil. Nebylo těžké uhodnout kdo. Shepard se opatrně přibližoval k prastarému artefaktu, zatímco jeho druhové ho nervózně pozorovali z povzdálí. Už byl jen jeden dva kroky od něj, když maják zahučel a zvedl ho do vzduchu. Shepard zaťal zuby, když jeho svaly naprosto ztuhly, a připravil se na vlnu bolesti. Nic. Neměl ani čas přemýšlet, co se děje, když se mu před očima začaly míhat výjevy. Byla to ta samá vize z Edenu Primy, nyní však naprosto jasná díky Šifře, kterou předtím získal na Feru. Viděl podrobný obraz marného boje Protheánů proti Smrťákům, stovky, možná tisíce lodí podobných Vládci, ničící vše, co jim přišlo do cesty. Všiml si ale i nových obrazů, hladce zapadajících do původní vize, velké opuštěné město, systém velkých tunelů, síně, známý dvouhvězdný systém a planeta ozářená jasným světlem.

Obrazy zmizely stejně rychle, jako se zjevily. Shepard padl na kolena, když jej maják konečně pustil, a těžce oddychoval. Místo tupé bolesti v hlavě nyní cítil únavu, bez Šifry by možná byl nyní mrtvý. S námahou se postavil a rozhlédl se po laboratoři. Kolem pódia nad ním svítilo pár krvavě rudých holografických panelů, možný zdroj informací. Pomalu vystoupal na ono pódium a jeho druhové ho zmateně následovali, překvapeni, že velitel ještě stojí na nohou. Shepard se přibližoval ke konzolím…a naprosto ztuhnul, když se před ním zjevil obraz Sarenovy lodě, v téže rudé barvě jako konzole kolem něj.

„Mám takovej pocit, že tohle nebude vůbec dobrý…" Zabručel Wrex a společně s Garrem a Liarou se držel zpátky.

Laboratoří se rozlehl hluboký, dunivý hlas. Byl chladný a bez emocí, jakoby patřil stroji, ovšem i tak z něj Shepardovi běhal mráz po zádech. „**Ty nejsi Saren.**"

„Co to má bejt? Nějaký virtuální rozhraní, nebo co…?" Ptal se Garrus šeptem.

„**Rudimentární bytosti z krve a masa. Dotýkáte se mé mysli, tápete v nevědomosti, neschopni porozumění.**"

Liara začala zděšeně couvat. „Já si nemyslím, že tohle je VI."

„**Je zde oblast existence tak vzdálená té vaší, že si to ani nedokážete představit. Já jsem mimo všechno vaše chápání. Já jsem Vládce!**"

Shepard cítil, jak mu v žilách tuhla krev. „Vládce není jenom nějaká smrťácká loď, kterou Saren někde našel. To- **On** je Smrťák!"

„**Smrťák? Jméno, které vytvořili Protheáni, aby dali hlas vlastní zkáze. Nakonec, jak se rozhodli nás nazývat je nepodstatné. My zkrátka jsme.**" Odpověděl Vládce bez jakýchkoli emocí.

„Protheáni zmizeli před padesáti tisíci lety! Nemohli jste tam být, to není možné!" Namítala Liara. Sama viděla, že Protheáni byli skutečně vyhlazeni Smrťáky, ale přesto tomu nemohla uvěřit.

„**Organický život není nic než jen genetická mutace, jen čirá náhoda. Vaše životy se měří v letech a desetiletích. Vadnete a umíráte. My jsme věční, vrchol evoluce a existence. Vy proti nám nejste ničím. Vaše vyhynutí je nevyhnutelné. My jsme koncem všeho.**"

„Ať už je tvůj plán jakýkoli, osobně se postarám o to, že nevyjde!" Odsekl Shepard.

„**Smělost zrozená z nevědomosti.**" Poznamenal Vládce nevzrušeně. „**Cyklus nemůže být nikdy zlomen.**"

„Cyklus? Jakej cyklus?" Zašeptal Garrus, viditelně zmaten.

„**Toto schéma se opakovalo víckrát, než vy dokážete pochopit. Organické civilizace vzkvétají a vyvíjejí se, a na vrcholu své slávy jsou zahubeny. Protheáni nebyli první. Nevytvořili Citadelu, nevybudovali hmotové vysílače. Pouze je našli, odkaz mého druhu."**

„Tak počkat. Proč byste je stavěli a nechali je ležet, dokud by je někdo nenašel?" Zeptal se Shepard. Vládcův povýšenost a mechanický hlas mu začínaly lézt na nervy.

„**Vaše civilizace je založena na technologii hmotových vysílačů, naší technologii. Jejím používáním se vaše společnost vyvíjí tak, jak my si přejeme. Zavádíme pořádek v chaosu organické evoluce. Existujete, protože jsme to připustili, a zhynete, neboť tak požadujeme.**"

Shepard podvědomě couvl, ovládán vlastním zděšením. Takže vize z majáku byly pravdivé, Smrťáci vyhladili nejen Protheány, ale i bezpočet cvilizací před nimi. A Saren jim v jejich tažení pomáhal! Ten Turián musel být buď naprosto šílený, nebo byl…Shepard až teď konečně pochopil; Saren nebyl spojencem Smrťáků, byl jen loutkou v rukách Vládce, byl indoktrinovaný, i když to sám buď nevěděl, nebo si to odmítal přiznat. „Oni nás…sklízejí," Vyhrkla Liara. „Nechávají nás dosáhnout určité úrovně a potom nás prostě vyhladí!"

„Co po nás chcete? Otroky? Zdroje?" Vyštěkl Shepard. Za tím vším, co Smrťáci dělali, musel být nějaký důvod, a on ho chtěl vědět. Sice pochyboval, že mu Vládce vůbec něco řekne, ale Smrťák se cítil tak povýšen nad méněcenné organické bytosti, že mu sdělil všechno, co potřeboval vědět, vědom si své moci.

„**Můj druh přesahuje veškeré vaše chápání. Každý jsme národem, nezávislí a prosti všech slabin. Vy ani nedokážete pochopit povahu naší existence.**" Vládce na na krátký okamžik odmlčel. „**Pro nás neexistuje ani začátek, ani konec. My jsme věční. Zatímco po tisících a milionech let budou vaše civilizace vyvráceny a zapomenuty, my přetrváme. Čas našeho příchodu se blíží. Naše řady zatemní nebesa každého světa. Nemůžete uniknout své zkáze.**"

„To se ještě uvidí." Zavrčel Shepard vzdorně. „Vždyť ty vlastně nejseš ani živej. Jakkoli velkou moc můžeš mít, jseš pořád jenom stroj. A každej stroj na světě se dá rozbít."

Vládcova podobizna se na moment rozzářila, jakoby byl podrážděn velitelovou poznámkou. Záře však téměř okamžitě potemněla a Vládce jen nevzrušeně odvětil. „**Tvoje slova jsou stejně prázdná jako tvoje budoucnost. Já jsem předvojem vašeho zničení. Tento rozhovor je u konce.**"

Vládcova podobizna zmizela. Shepard se chtěl již otočit a odejít z laboratoře, když se najednou po místností rozlehl ohlušující mechanický řev. On sám by ale přísahal, že slyšel dunivý smích, jakoby vzdálený a strašlivě zdeformovaný. Okamžik nato se veškerá okna v místnosti roztříštila a na Shepardovo družstvo najednou vystřelily tisíce střepů. Všichni se vrhli na zem a chránili si nekryté hlavy před deštěm úlomků skla.

Vysílačka se probudila k životu. „Veliteli, pane, jste tam? Máme tady problém!" Křičel Joker, nemaje daleko k panice. Shepard se s lehkým zasténáním zvedl a rozhlédl se po svých druzích. Kromě pár řezných ran byli všichni v pořádku.

„Tak sem s tím, Jokere. Miluju špatný zprávy." Zabručel velitel sarkasticky a setřel si z čela pramen krve.

„Ta Sarenova loď, ten 'Vládce'! Hejbe se, nevim, co jste tam vyváděli, ale zrovna se votočil tak, že by jakoukoli loď Aliance přerazil vejpůl! Míří přímo na vás, takže ať už tam děláte cokoli, musíte to zabalit a vypadnout odtamtud, rychle!"

„Jasně. Půjdeme položit tu bombu. Chci, abys byl s Normandií u toho chovnýho zařízení, až vyřadíme ten flak, rozumíš?" Rozkázal velitel, již na odchodu z laboratoře.

„Jasně, ale hoďte sebou, dochází nám čas!" Odpověděl Joker a vysílačka ztichla.

Shepard tasil zbraň a podíval se krátce na své druhy. „Tady už nemáme co dělat. Jdeme dál, ještě musíme vyřadit ten flak. A mějte oči na stopkách."

* * *

><p>Členové týmu Stín seděli na zemi a sledovali Normandii, jak se vznášela nad otevřeným prostranstvím uprostřed chovného zařízení, zatímco si kontrolovali vybavení a ošetřovali menší rány utržené v zuřivém boji. Před pár minutami se jim společně s jejich salariánskými kolegy podařilo vyřadit protileteckou baterii, salariánské týmy nyní jen čekaly u svých cílů na vyzvednutí. Bylo nyní téměř po všem, nebo v to Shepard alespoň doufal. Jestli nahánět Sarena přes půl galaxie bylo špatné, to, co se dozvěděl na téhle základně, bylo mnohonásobně horší. Velitel si všiml skupiny lidských mariňáků a salariánských vojáků, kteří z lodě vynášeli nálož, která měla Sarenovu pevnost srovnat se zemí, Kaidan byl mezi nimi. Shepard se zvedl a zamířil k nim. Škubl sebou, když mu zády projela bolest až do nohou. Během přestřelky u flaku si nevšiml kroganského válečníka, který se na něj vyřítil zezadu a mrštil s ním o zeď, trestuhodná chyba, která ho málem stála život.<p>

Kaidan si všiml velitele, který se k němu blížil, a prodral se k němu. „Bomba je na místě, veliteli. Teď už nám zbývá jen-"

Kaidan nestačil větu dokončit, když se najednou Ashley ozvala z vysílačky. „Veliteli! Slyšíte nás?" V pozadí byla slyšet palba a série explozí. Shepard ztuhl, její tým se musel dostat do pořádného průšvihu.

„Slyšíme vás. Co se tam sakra děje, Williamsová?"

„Gethové nás obklíčili u věže 3! Jsme pod těžkou palbou a nemůžem se spojit s kapitánem a jeho lidma!" Zařvala Ashley.

„Vydržte tam! Dostanem vás odsud!" Odpověděl Shepard a gestem k sobě přivolal zbytek svého týmu.

„To nepůjde! Normandie tady nemůže-"

Hlas Ashley se ztratil a ve vysílačce bylo na okamžik slyšet jen šumění, než se tentokrát ozval Kirrahe. „Veliteli! Týmy Jaeto a Mannovai, držíme pozici u věže 2. Nemůžeme navázat spojení s týmem Aegohr! Co se tam děje?"

Shepard kapitánovi stručně vysvětlil celou situaci. Kirrahe se nabídl, že mu pošle část Jaeto jako podporu, velitel však odmítl. „Zůstaňte, kde jste, kapitáne, Normandie vás vyzvedne. Já povedu Stín a dostanu je ven!" Kapitánovi nezbylo nic jiného než jen souhlasit s jeho plánem.

Kaidan celou dobu naslouchal jejich rozhovoru. Když vysílačka ztichla, řekl „Stejně potřebuju čas, abych tu bombu aktivoval. Běžte je odtamtud vysekat, veliteli, my si tu poradíme." Shepard neváhal a zamířil k věži 3, kde tým Aegohr bojoval o život. Normandie mezitím vzlétla, aby vzala na palubu kapitána Kirraheho a jeho muže, čekající u věže 2.

Měl to být rychlé 'vlítnout tam, sebrat Ashley a další, a zase rychle vypadnout', ovšem skutečnost byla úplně jiná. Hned u paty věže narazil Stín na čtveřici Kroganů, naprosto rozzuřených a připravených roztrhat vetřelce na kusy. Nebylo jak se jim vyhnout, takže jediná možnost byla probojovat se přes ně. Shepard si pamatoval na lekci, kterou dostal pár minut předtím, a nyní si dával pozor, aby ho jeden z protivníků neroztrhl vejpůl. Tihle Sarenovi Krogani ovšem byli stvořeni jen pro hrubou sílu a naštěstí pro Stín nebyli příliš inteligentní. Vyžadovalo to úsilí, ale po pár minutách Shepard a jeho druhové zlikvidovali houževnaté protivníky a pokračovali k obklíčenému týmu. Shepard ovšem neměl tušení, jak moc se věci ještě zkomplikují.

Stín zrovna běžel po plošině o úroveň výš nad patrem chovného zařízení, když jim nad hlavami přeletěla gethská výsadková loď...přímo tam, kde Kaidan a pár dalších hlídali bombu. „Kruci…Gethové posílaj posily. To není dobrý." Zamručel Wrex, nespouštěje oči z nepřátelského plavidla.

„Bacha, poručíku! Letí k vám gethská loď!" Zařvala Ashley do vysílačky. Ona a její tým byli stále naživu, to se však každou minutu mohlo změnit.

„Už jsou tady a vysadili pěšáky! Přečíslili nás, pokusíme se je zdržet co nej-" Křičel Kaidan, přerušila ho však mohutná exploze.

„Kaidane, slyšíš mě? Ozvi se!" Zakřičel Shepard a čekal na odpověď. Garrus vypustil tichou nadávku ve svém rodném jazyce, Liara jen hleděla kamsi do dálky, bez jakýchkoli slov.

Minulo několik vteřin hrobového ticha, kdy si velitel myslel, že Alenko je mrtev. Shepard si oddechl, když se Kaidan znovu ozval, jeho úleva však neměla dlouhého trvání. „Je jich tady moc, veliteli, nemyslim si, že je dokážem odrazit." Řekl Kaidan slabě a zavrčel bolestí, musel být raněn. „Odjišťuju bombu." V pozadí byla slyšet palba.

„Kaidane! Co to sakra vyvádíš?!" Vyštěkl Shepard, zdráhaje se uvěřit, co Alenko právě řekl.

„Jenom se ujišťuju, že tahle věc bouchne, ať už to stojí cokoli." Zasyčel Kaidan. Ozvalo se pípnutí, když nálož byla aktivována. „A je to. Seberte Ashley a padejte odsud. Máme jen několik minut!"

„Ani hovno!" Zavrčela Ashley. Její tým byl stále pod palbou. „Poradíme si sami! Vraťte se a seberte poručíka!" Sheparda se zmocnil pocit děsu, bude tu muset nechat jednoho ze svých mužů. Hlavou mu problesklo několik myšlenek, jak by to dopadlo, kdyby něco udělal jinak. Kdyby na začátku poskytl kapitánovi více svých mužů, kdyby dal na jeho radu a vzal s sebou část týmu Jaeto. Před tím, než vyrazil proti Sarenově pevnosti, tak si slíbil, že odsud všechny dostane živé. Nyní to nebude moct splnit, špatně se rozhodl a jeden z jeho přátel za to teď zaplatí.

„Sheparde, poslouchej mě!" Řekl Kaidan. Jeho hlas byl najednou ledově klidný. „Já už jsem vyřízenej. Nemůžeš se ke mně dostat včas, aniž by vás Gethové tady rozstříleli na kusy, a až ta bomba vybouchne, tak to nepřežije nikdo z nás, a Sarena potom nezastaví nikdo." Těžce raněný poručík zasyčel bolestí a pokračoval. „Jestli ho chcete sejmout, musíte mě tady nechat. Je to jediná možnost."

Shepard se rozhlédl po Sarenově pevnosti, v očích naprosto prázdný pohled. Nechtěl tady Alenka nechat, nechtěl tady nechat nikoho, ale jakkoli zvrácené to pro něj bylo, musel přiznat, že Kaidan měl pravdu. Rozhodl se. „Jokere, chci tě s Normandií u věže 3. Musíme vyzvednout pár lidí." Řekl pilotovi naprosto chladně. Všechno se zdálo být jasné, nemohl zachránit oba. I když možná, jen možná, by měl dost času, aby zachránil Ashley i Kaidana dřív, než nálož srovná celou pevnost se zemí.

Ashley téměř okamžitě začala zuřivě protestovat, ovšem Kaidan ji umlčel. „Drž hubu, Ash! Je to správný rozhodnutí, a ty to víš stejně dobře jako já!"

„Už tady trčíme dost dlouho. Jdeme, týme." Řekl Shepard úsečně a křečovitě v rukou sevřel zbraň. Jeho druhové šli poslušně za ním, i když bylo vidět jejich zaváhání. Právě se na téhle planetě chystali nechat jednoho ze svých druhů a nemohli s tím nic dělat. Shepard naposled navázal spojení s Kaidanem a řekl jen „Mrzí mě to. Kdybych měl jakoukoli šanci vás odsud dostat oba, udělal bych to."

„To je v pořádku, já ničeho nelituju." Kaidan odpověděl klidně, dokonce se donutil k úsměvu. „A Sheparde?"

„Ano?"

„Nakopejte Sarenovi prdel i za mě, to je rozkaz."

* * *

><p>„Pospěšte si, už to tady dlouho nevydržíme-doprdele!" Vykřikla Ashley do vysílačky, když jí zbloudilá kulka zasáhla do boku. Shepard sebou trhl a začal sprintovat. „Jdou na nás z boku! Držte je zpátky!"<p>

Tým Aegohr byl v době, kdy Shepardovo družstvo dorazilo na pomoc, již téměř zničen. Jen hrstka vojáků se držela proti přesile, zabarikádovaná na plošině pod dělem. Ashley se je snažila koordinovat a sama střílela po dotěrných mechanických vojácích, sama raněna. Gethové byli soustředěni na svou kořist, která se zoufale snažila bránit, a přitom si nevšimli čtveřice vojáků, kteří je plnou silou napadli zezadu. Než zjistili, co se děje, opřela se do nich mohutná vlna biotické energie. Několik z nich bylo odhozeno z plošiny a rozmlátilo se o tvrdou zem u paty věže, jednoho z nich Wrex popadl a vší silou ho doslova roztrhl na kusy. Netrvalo dlouho a Gethové leželi na zemi, provrtaní kulkami. Ashley a přeživší Salariáni slezli z narychlo postavené barikády a vyšli vstříc svým zachráncům. Náčelnice se slabě usmála, nešlo však o radostný úsměv. Ano, byli naživu a zachráněni, ale za strašnou cenu.

Vzduch pojednou rozřízl rachot motorů. Shepard pohlédl k obloze, očekávaje přílet Normandie. Nečekal však jakousi létající plošinu s motory a přízračnou postavu na ní, která modře vzplanula a hodila po něm warpovou kouli. „Kryjte se!" Zařval Garrus a vypálil na nového nepřítele krátkou dávku, než se otočil a ukryl se za jeden z mnoha kontejnerů na plošině. Ostatní také běželi a slepě stříleli po cizí postavě.

Shepard si dovolil otočit se na nově příchozího. Ucítil, jak se ho zmocňuje hněv, když poznal tajemnou postavu, která na něj zaútočila. Saren Arterius, bývalý Přízrak, nyní zrádce a služebník Smrťáků, zodpovědný za smrt stovek lidí. Shepard sevřel pušku a poslal na něj spršku střel, všechny se však odrazily od jeho štítů. Saren se uštěpačně usmál a sestoupil ze svého vznášedla. Pak promluvil. „Musím ti vyseknout poklonu, Sheparde. Moji Gethové byli naprosto přesvědčeni, že Salariáni byli tou pravou hrozbou. Vynikající odvedení pozornosti. Ovšem všechno to bylo k ničemu. Nemůžu tě nechat zničit, čeho jsem zde dosáhl. Neuvědomuješ si, co všechno je doopravdy v sázce."

„Fakt ne?" Zavrčel Shepard a zůstal na místě. Změřil si pohledem svého protivníka. Saren byl vysoký, dokonce vyšší než ostatní Turiáni, které kdy viděl. Měl šedou zbroj a umělou levou paži, ze které vedly hadičky do jeho těla. Shepard si všiml mdlé modré záře jeho implantátů, stejných, jako měli přetvořenci. Nyní si byl naprosto jistý, že Saren byl indoktrinovaný. Vlastně jediná otázka byla, jestli vůbec byl ještě živý. „Pomáháš strojům, který bůhvíkolikrát předtím vyvraždili veškerý civilizace v galaxii. Co je na tom těžkýho k nepochopení."

„Ty jsám si viděl vize z protheánského majáku, Sheparde." Odvětil Saren nevzrušeně. „Zrovna ty bys měl vědět, čeho jsou schopni. Nemůžeme je nijak zastavit. Je zbytečné se proti tomu bouřit a obětovat vše kvůli malicherným svobodám. Protheáni se snažili bojovat a byli vyhlazeni do jednoho. Ale co kdyby se tehdy poklonili před nájezdníky, byli by ještě naživu? Není lepší podřídit se, než být vyhlazen?"

„A ty si fakt myslíš, že by nás Smrťáci nechali žít?" Otázal se Shepard pochybovačně. Moc dobře si pamatoval svou rozmluvu s Vládcem, a bylo mu jasné, že ať Vládce řekl Sarenovi cokoli, byla to lež.

Saren zavrtěl hlavou, neskrývaje své 'rozčarování '. „Nyní vidím, proč jsem o tomhle nejednal s Radou. Organické bytosti jednají podle emocí, ne logiky. I kdybychom věděli, že nemůžeme vyhrát, i přesto budeme bojovat. Ale pokud budeme se Smrťáky spolupracovat, prokázat naši užitečnost, představ si, kolik životů bude ušetřeno! Když jsem pochopil, přidal jsem se k Vládci, i přes jistá…nebezpečí. Myslel jsem si, že mě tahle pevnost ochrání."

„Já vim před čím." Odfrkl si Shepard. „Měl jsi strach, že Vládce ovládá tvoje myšlenky, tak ses tomu snažil zabránit. Ale už je pozdě, Vládce tě má pod palcem a ty to ani nevíš!"

Saren začal přecházet sem a tam. Vypadalo to, že velitelova poznámka měla účinek. „Studoval jsem účinky indoktrinace. Čím vyšší má Vládce kontrolu, tím méně schopný se subjekt stává. V tom je moje záchrana. Vládce mě potřebuje, abych našel Převaděč, moje mysl je stále volná, prozatím. Ovšem přeměna ze spojence na služebníka může být sotva zřetelná. Mě se to ale nestane."

„Copak to nechápeš?!" Zařval Shepard. Saren byl naprosto přesvědčen, že to, co dělá, je ve jménu vyššího dobra, a přitom zcela přehlížel fakt, že ho Vládce má ve své moci, ať už vědomě nebo ne. „Vládce s tebou manipuluje, a ty si to vůbec neuvědomuješ!"

„NE! Vládce mě potřebuje!" Zakřičel Saren. „Slíbil mi, že mě ušetří nevyhnutelného, pokud najdu ten Převaděč! Je to moje jediná naděje."

„Vládce tě jenom využívá! Jakmile z tebe přestane mít užitek, tak se tě zbaví, stejně jako všech ostatních! Všechno, co ti řekl, je lež!" Odsekl Shepard. Doufal, že Saren nějakým zázrakem snad pochopí, o co jde, i když tomu sám příliš nevěřil.

„Myslíš si, že mě můžeš zviklat, Sheparde? Myslíš si, že jsem nad tím nikdy nepřemýšlel?" Zavrčel Saren, bylo jasné, že se přesvědčit nenechá. „Vládce je stroj, myslí jako stroj. Pokud prokážeme svou cenu, staneme se pro něj hodnotným zdrojem. Jiné logické vysvětlení neexistuje!"

Shepard už toho měl dost a utíkal mu čas. Vytáhl pušku a namířil ji na svého nepřítele. „Tak fajn! Věř si Vládci, jestli chceš, já ti dal šanci naslouchat, abys pochopil, jak je to doopravdy, ale další už nedostaneš. Skončeme to, Sarene!" Zařval na svého protivníka. Stiskl spoušť. Puška vychrlila spršku projektilů, které se opět všechny odrazily od svého cíle. Saren nastoupil na své vznášedlo a opětoval palbu.

Wrex, Liara a Garrus nezůstali stát na místě, vrhli se do boje se Sarenem, který již kroužil kolem na svém vznášedle a střílel po Shepardovi, který se zběsile vyhýbal a přitom mu oplácel stejnou mincí. Ashley a to, co zbylo z týmu Aegohr, se mezitím kryli, při svém stavu nemohli bojovat. Ovšem i když byl sám proti čtyřem útočníkům, Saren byl na svém vznášedle ve výhodě. Navíc s Vládcovou technologií byl daleko silnější než kdy předtím. Stačilo mu jen kroužit kolem plošiny pod flakem a neustálou palbou držet Sheparda a jeho druhy v určité vzdálenosti. Shepardovi nakonec došla trpělivost a poslal proti svému protivníkovi warpovou kouli, ve stejný okamžik jako Liara a Wrex. Garrus použil hackovací software na svém omni-nástroji, což způsobilo, že Sarenovo vznášedlo na několik vteřin ztratilo výkon. Saren zavrávoral, když ho rychle po sobě zasáhly tři warpové koule. Jeho štít zmizel a on ucítil ostrou bolest na hrudi. Rychle se podíval před sebe a viděl, jak se k němu Shepard přibližoval s modrým plamenem v dlani. _Dost bylo her_, řekl si; sebral veškerou svojí sílu, která mu v ten okamžik zbývala, a přeměnil ji v mohutnou explozi biotické energie, kterou poslal proti svým nepřátelům.

Fungovalo to dokonale. Shepard nestačil ani mrknout a během zlomku vteřiny byl odmrštěn někam dozadu. Zvedl hlavu a rozhlédl se kolem sebe. Jeho druhové leželi roztroušeni kolem něj, napůl omráčení. Pokusil se vstát, přestože jeho tělo zuřivě protestovalo, ale nevšiml si Sarena, který mezitím sestoupil ze svého vznášedla a blížil se přímo k němu. Když ho konečně spatřil, bylo už pozdě. Saren popadl levou rukou svého nepřítele za krk a s neuvěřitelnou lehkostí ho zvedl do vzduchu. Shepard najednou nemohl dýchat. Vší silou se snažil vymanit ze smrtícího sevření, ovšem Sarenova ruka jako by byla ze železa.

„Jsi blázen, Sheparde." Zasyčel Saren na dusícího se protivníka. „To, co dělám, je jediný způsob, jak zajistit, že někdo z nás vůbec přežije. Utvořím spojenectví mezi organickými bytostmi a stroji, mezi námi a Smrťáky. Zachráním víc životů, než vůbec kdy existovaly. Ale ty bys zničil moji práci, a odsoudil bys naše civilizace k naprostému zničení. A proto," Saren ještě víc zesílil stisk na velitelově hrdle. „musíš zemřít."

Dřív, než však mohl Sheparda uškrtit k smrti, pevností se rozlehla siréna: nyní měli pět minut, než nálož exploduje. Saren to však nevěděl, a otočil se tedy za zdrojem zvuku. Sevření na Shepardově krku povolilo. Oživen přísunem drahocenného vzduchu, Shepard využil Sarenova chvilkového rozptýlení a soustředil veškerou svou sílu do biotického úderu a zasáhl svého protivníka do břicha. Saren na úder nebyl vůbec připraven, odlétl daleko dozadu a svého nepřítele přitom pustil. Shepard dopadl na zem a lapal po dechu. Své zbraně ztratil, když byl zasažen biotickou explozí, a rozhlížel se po čemkoli, co by mohl použít jako zbraň. Na to však už bylo příliš pozdě. Saren už byl na nohou a stoupl na vznášedlo, které ho vzalo pryč z pevnosti.

Sheparda ovládl hněv, jeho nepřítel byl tak blízko, a přesto mu proklouzl mezi prsty. S divokým řevem vrhal na prchajícího Sarena jednu warpovou kouli za druhou, dokud nepocítil známky vyčerpání, žádná z nich však svůj cíl nezasáhla. Z jeho běsnění ho vytrhl řev Normandie, která s otevřenými vraty přistávala na plošině. Shepard se rozhlédl po svých druzích, kteří se již zvedali ze země. Členové týmu Stín byli v pořádku, kromě modřin a menších řezných ran. Wrex se mračil, byl naštvaný, že Sarenovi se podařilo uniknout. Shepard si v rychlosti posbíral zbraně roztroušené kolem a potom pomohl raněné Ashley na palubu lodě. Když se ujistil, že jsou všichni přeživší na palubě, dal signál Jokerovi. Normandie se zvedla z povrchu planety a rychle prchala do vesmíru, pryč z dosahu atomového výbuchu.

Nákladový prostor byl plný těch, kteří přežili misi na Virmiru. Kapitán Kirrahe vyvázl s lehčím zraněním, s ním se ale vracela jen čtvrtina všech mužů, se kterými na tu prokletou planetu vyrazil. Ashley byla zasažena do boku a právě ležela na ošetřovně. Kaidan byl mrtev. Shepard seděl daleko od ostatních a sledoval stav odpočítávání na jednom z displejů. Cítil se strašně, Saren byl stále naživu, a on měl pocit, že obětoval Kaidanův život zcela zbytečně. Vzpomněl si na svou rodinu a přátele z Mindoiru; jeho přátele z čety na Akuze, a další vojáky, se kterými kdy v armádě sloužil a kteří zahynuli v akci, včetně desátníka Richarda L. Jenkinse a nyní i poručíka Kaidana Alenka.

Shepard se podíval na odpočet. **00:09**. Vyčerpaně se opřel o chladnou kovovou stěnu a zašeptal „Mrzí mě to, Kaidane."

„Držte se, lidi!" Zakřičel Joker do interkomu. Na odpočtu zazářila nula. Přes Normandii se přehnala tlaková vlna. Bylo po všem, bomba explodovala a zahladila všechny stopy po pevnosti.

* * *

><p><em>Omouvám se za to, že mi to trvalo tak dlouho přidat další kapitolu. Snažil jsem se, ale slova ze mě lezla jak z chlupaté deky (takříkajíc). Budu mít čas ještě necelý měsíc, než se vrátím do školní lavice, takže se to budu snažit využít :-)<em>


	26. XXV Klid před bouří

_SSV Normandie, systém Hoc, kupa Strážný Omega_

Shepard pochodoval chodbami lodě na ošetřovnu a ignoroval každého, kdo kolem něj prošel. Nechtělo se mu tam, protože byl přesvědčen o tom, že je v pořádku, navzdory bolesti, která mu vystřelovala do zad při každém kroku, ovšem doktorka Chakwasová by velice rychle přišla na to, že lže. Fyzická bolest však nebyla tou věcí, která ho zrovna trápila. Mise na Virmiru sice skončila úspěchem, ale byla vykoupena těžkými ztrátami. Kapitán Kirrahe přišel o téměř tři čtvrtě své jednotky a posádka Normandie ztratila tři vojáky, včetně poručíka Alenka. Co bylo ještě horší, Saren byl stále naživu a na svobodě. Shepard při pomyšlení na mrtvého kamaráda opět ucítil pocit viny, který ho sžíral od okamžiku, kdy musel učinit osudové rozhodnutí. Měl se postarat o to, že se všichni pod jeho velením z té planety dostanou živí, a selhal. Poprvé od okamžiku, kdy se stal Přízrakem, začal přemýšlet o tom, jestli by bylo lepší, kdyby zůstal ve vězení a odkroutil si zbytek svého trestu, místo tohohle všeho. Stále nechápal, proč si jako kandidáta na agenta Rady vybrali zrovna jeho; vždyť byl jenom muž, který přežil. Možná se spletli, možná on nebyl pro tuhle věc tím pravým. Anderson zbaven vlastní lodi, smrt Nihla, Jenkinse, Kaidana; to všechno by se možná nestalo, kdyby tím vyvoleným byl někdo jiný. Možná Saren měl pravdu…

_Vy Lidé nejste připraveni vstoupit mezi Národy Rady. Vy ani nejste připraveni vstoupit mezi Přízraky._

Shepard zaťal pěsti v návalu zuřivosti, když se mu Sarenův hlas ozýval v mysli. **Saren**. Zjevil se v nejhorší možné chvíli, zatáhl ho do souboje a přitom ho připravil o drahocenný čas. Čas, který mohl využít k tomu, aby zachránil Kaidana. Saren byl zodpovědný za jeho smrt, a stále byl naživu. Shepardovi najednou bylo jedno, že Saren byl ovládán Vládcem; chtěl pomstu, chtěl ho zabít, třeba i holýma rukama, za každou cenu, už kvůli všem životům, které zmařil. Kolonisté z Edenu Primy a Feru, Benezia, zajatci z jeho pevnosti na Virmiru, krev každého z nich byla na jeho rukou…a on chtěl, aby Saren trpěl, za každého z nich…

Shepard se zarazil, překvapen vlastním vztekem. Jistě, nebylo to poprvé, kdy byl skutečně naštvaný, ale nikdy se nedostal takhle blízko k výbuchu vzteku. Povzdechl si a uvažoval. Saren možná byl zodpovědný za Kaidanovu smrt, ale i kdyby se na Virmiru neukázal, dostal by se ke Kaidanovi dřív, než by ho Gethové zabili? To byla otázka, na kterou nebyl Shepard schopen najít žádnou odpověď. Navíc Saren už nebyl tou hlavní hrozbou, které by se měl obávat. Vládce, Smrťáci, ti v tuhle chvíli byli tím největším nebezpečím, tím si byl jistý. Musel varovat Radu, Alianci, všechny. Co když mu ale nebudou věřit, jak to bylo se spojením Sarena s napadením Edenu Primy? Ne, řekl si zatvrzele, budou tomu muset věřit, tady nebylo místo pro pochybnosti, v sázce bylo příliš mnoho.

Shepard vešel na ošetřovnu, ta však až byla prázdná, až na Ashley, která seděla na jednom z prázdných lůžek. Měla na sobě jen kalhoty a tílko, částečně odhalující zafačovaný bok. Vedle ležel nějaký salariánský voják, byl těžce postřelen a zjevně ho drželi v umělém spánku. Doktorka ovšem v místnosti nebyla.

„Chakwasová odešla před pár minutama do nákladovýho prostoru, pane. Chtěla se podívat na ty raněný Salariány. Sem je vzít nemůže, tady je pro ně málo místa." Řekla Ashley dřív, než se Shepard stačil zeptat. Všiml si, že hleděla na zem, hlavu svěšenou, a na něj se ani nepodívala.

Shepard, stále ještě ve zbroji, se opřel o zeď naproti ní. „Ashley, co je s tebou?" Zeptal se mírně. Všichni si dole na Virmiru sáhli na dno svých sil, a Ashley nebyla výjimkou.

Ashley chvíli jen seděla na místě a nic neříkala. Shepard zavrtěl hlavou a rozhodl se odejít z ošetřovny a počkat v jídelně, dokud se doktorka nevrátí, pochyboval, že by z Ashley něco dostal, pokud by sama nechtěla mluvit. Když však byl na půli cesty ke dveřím, zaslechl tiché „Měla jsem to být já."

Shepard se zastavil a otočil se. „Cože?" Zeptal se zaraženě.

Ashley zvedla hlavou a podívala se přímo na něj, oči zarudlé a uslzené. Shepard se zarazil; pravda, náčelnice už zažila několik drsných situací, ale nikdy ji neviděl plakat, až dosud. Měl ovšem pocit, že věděl, o čem mluvila, a chápal to. On sám měl problémy to přijmout. „Kaidan přišel o život kvůli nám…kvůli mně." Vyhrkla. „Nezasloužil si, abysme ho tam prostě nechali."

„Kaidan byl raněnej, zemřel by dřív, než bych se k němu vůbec moh dostat." Namítl Shepard. Chtěl věřit tomu, co říkal, ale pocitu viny nebyl schopen se jen tak zbavit. „Beztak mi sám řekl, abych šel pro tebe."

„Mohli jsme to aspoň zkusit!" Odsekla Ashley, najednou podrážděná.

„Nebyl čas na to zachránit vás oba. Musel jsem si vybrat, a Kaidan se sám rozhodl zůstat. Bylo to buď to, anebo riskovat, že tam zařveme všichni." Odvětil Shepard klidně, nijak rozhozen jejím výbuchem.

„Já vim." Povzdechla si Ashley a svěsila hlavu. „Nechci, aby to vypadalo, že jsem nevděčná, pane, ale…měla jsem tam zůstat já. Alenko byl nadřízenej důstojník, klidně bych se za něj obětovala."

Shepard si vzpomněl na jejich rozhovor o jejím otci a hned tušil, proč Ashley takhle mluvila. Stoupnul si před ni a kleknul si, aby se jí díval přímo do očí. „Poslouchej mě." Řekl poněkud ostře. „O co ti vlastně jde? Snažíš se bejt mučednice? Jak daleko chceš zajít, abys očistila dědovo jméno?"

Ashley zavrtěla hlavou a setřela si z očí slzu, kterou nedokázala zadržet. „Tohle není fér." Zašeptala.

„Máš pravdu, Ash. To, co provedli generálu Williamsovi, není fér, ani to, že Kaidan musel zemřít. Ale my už s tím nic udělat nemůžem." Odpověděl Shepard a napřímil se. „Jenom jednu věc mi řekni, Ash; opravdu si myslíš, že bys něco změnila, kdybys zahodila vlastní život?"

Ashley zvedla hlavu. „Já…asi ne, já nevim."

„Jestli chcem, aby Kaidanova smrt za něco stála, musíme dostat Sarena. To je teď jediná věc, na kterou se musíme soustředit." Řekl Shepard.

„Ano, kapitáne." Odpověděla Ashley a v sedě zasalutovala. V ten okamžik na ošetřovnu vešla doktorka Chakwasová, za ní kulhal jeden ze salariánských vojáků.

Doktorka se usmála, když si všimla velitele. „Dobře, že jste tady, veliteli. Už jsem chtěla někoho poslat, aby vás sem dotáhli." Řekla žertem a pomohla raněnému Salariánovi posadit se na nejbližší židli. Potom přešla k Shepardovi a vytáhla skenovací zařízení. „Teď se nehýbejte, prosím." Doktorka zapnula přístroj a několikrát s ním velitelovi přejela po těle. „Hmm. Modřiny, pohmožděniny, pár naražených žeber…z toho, co jsem slyšela, že se dělo na povrchu, bych soudila, že dopadnete daleko hůř. No nevadí." Přemýšlela nahlas. Potom vytáhla injekci se stimulantem a vsunula ji do jednoho ze slotů na Shepardově zbroji. „Tak, to by mělo utlumit bolest a urychlit hojení. To, že byste měl být pár hodin v klidu vám ani říkat nemusím, že?" Prohlásila, když vyprázdnila obsah injekce do Shepardova těla.

„Já vím, doktorka se musí poslouchat." Zazubil se Shepard. „Jak je na tom Ashley?"

„Náčelnice Williamsová měla štěstí, měla by se do týdne plně zotavit." Odpověděla doktorka, zatímco se věnovala jinému pacientovi. „Nicméně jsem výslovně proti tomu, aby se v nejbližších pár dnech účastnila jakékoli mise, a namáhavé tělesné aktivitě by se rovněž měla vyhnout." Shepard se uchechtl, když zaslechl, jak Ashley něco nespokojeně zabručela.

„Takže asi bude lepší, když jí řeknu hned, co se stalo během mise." Zamumlal Shepard a začal Ashley vyprávět o všem, na co jeho tým při postupu Sarenovou základnou přišel. Mluvil o indoktrinaci a způsobu, jakým ovlivňovala subjekty a v jakém stavu našel vězně, které byli postiženi, o původu signálu a skutečnosti, že Saren byl dost možná sám indoktrinován. Odhodlal se i k tomu, aby mluvil o Vládci a o tom, kým ve skutečnosti byl, i když si sám nebyl jist, jestli tomu Ashley bude věřit. Když jí řekl všechno, co potřebovala vědět, skutečně vypadala na to, že potřebuje čas na to, aby to všechno dokázala strávit, nezpochybnila však ani slovo z toho, co slyšela.

Shepard z ošetřovny odešel sám, neboť doktorka si tam Ashley ještě nechala. Možná kvůli pozorování, myslel si, ale spíš to bylo kvůli tomu, aby dohlédla na to, že náčelnice bude její lékařské doporučení brát vážně. Shepard se pousmál nad tou myšlenkou a zastavil se u sebe v kajutě, aby se převlékl do uniformy, a potom se vypravil přímo do komunikační místnosti. Museli se rozhodnout, co bude dál.

Když vešel na velitelskou palubu, zaslechl tlumené hlasy, vycházející z komunikační místnosti. Nerozuměl sice ani slovo z toho, co říkali, ale usoudil, že muselo jít o dost ožehavé téma, zvlášť když uslyšel Garrův hlas, který zněl téměř…rozhořčeně. Ať už se jeho druhové bavili o čemkoli, okamžitě ztichli, když Shepard vešel do místnosti. Byli tu téměř všichni, jen dvě židle byly prázdné. Ashley byla na ošetřovně pod přísným dozorem Chakwasové, zatímco druhé prázdné místo bylo bolestivou připomínkou daně, kterou si zničení Sarenovy pevnosti vybralo.

Zraky všech se upřely na velitele. Shepard měl najednou sucho v ústech a na okamžik jako by ztratil řeč. Nakonec se trochu sebral a řekl „Tak poslouchejte. Vim, že těch posledních pár hodin bylo pro nás dost těžkých, ale musíme se pohnout z místa. Saren je opět na útěku, a my musíme zjistit, jakej je jeho další krok." Shepard sebou trhl; ta slova zněla tak chladně, když se do nich zaposlouchal, jako by Kaidanova smrt byla něco vedlejšího, ale na sentiment teď nebyla vhodná chvíle. Podíval se na Tali a zeptal se „Už ti řekli, co jsme se dozvěděli na Sarenově základně?"

„Už jsme jí všechno řekli, Sheparde." Garrus odpověděl za ní.

Liara zvedla ruku. „Jestli mohu vyrušovat, veliteli, měla bych nápad. Ten maják, co jsme našli v Sarenově laboratoři mohl obsahovat informace, které by mohly doplnit mezery ve vaší vizi. Pokud opět spojíme své mysli, mohla bych zjistit něco užitečného." Shepard si všiml, jak ho Liara oslovila. _Veliteli._ Dřív by nad tím jen mávl rukou, ale nyní mu to nepřipadalo správné. On a Liara už se dávno neoslovovali svými tituly, vlastně si nyní byli blíž než kdy předtím.

Zavrtěl hlavou, teď měli práci a nad svými pocity bude moct uvažovat později. „Dobře, dělej, co umíš. Dochází nám čas." Řekl a vstal z židle. Liara přistoupila přímo k němu. Shepard už celý proces znal a začal zhluboka dýchat, aby se uvolnil. Zaslechl jen pár známých slovíček v asarijském jazyce, než mu vize z protheánského majáku znovu probleskla před očima. Jak rychle to začalo, tak to i skončilo. Liara udělala pár kroků zpět a těžce oddychovala.

„Dejte mi chvilku, než se dám dohromady." Řekla unaveně a držela si hlavu v dlaních. Po několika vteřinách znovu promluvila. „Ta vize je skutečně varování před Smrťáky, vyslané přes celé Protheánské impérium, ale přišlo příliš pozdě. Viděla jsem tam i…další místa, pár jsem jich poznala se svých." Liara se najednou zarazila a téměř vykřikla, když si uvědomila, co vlastně viděla. „ILOS! Převaděč je na Ilosu! Už chápu, proč Saren potřeboval polohu vysílače Mu, je to jediná známá cesta na Ilos!"

Shepard se usmál. Nyní věděli přesně, kam Saren má namířeno, měli skvělou příležitost se ho nadobro zbavit. „Takže v tom případě letíme na Ilos." Řekl prostě.

„To nebude tak jednoduché." Namítla Tali a utlumila tak velitelův pocit euforie. „Vysílač Mu leží ve Vnějších systémech. Plavidla Rady tam nejsou vítaná, a Přízraci taky ne."

„Jedna pitomá loďka nevyvolá válku s Vnějškem." Odbyl ji Shepard. „Jestli tam má Saren namířeno, pak na něj budeme čekat."

„Co když ale Saren chystá ještě něco jiného?" Řekla Liara. „Musíme varovat Radu! Pokud se něco zvrtne, musí být připraveni!"

„O to se postarám. Týme, rozchod." Rozkázal Shepard. Tentokrát se však jeho druhové nerozešli, místo toho jen stáli na místě a čekali. „Nějaký problém?" Zeptal se Shepard trochu ostře, nechápaje, co se děje.

Garrus si nervózně odkašlal a promluvil „Můžu se tě na něco zeptat, Sheparde?"

Shepard zvedl obočí. „O co jde?"

„Nemáš obavy, že by Rada mohla Sarena chránit?" Zeptal se Garrus. Když si všiml šokovaného výrazu ve velitelově tváři, tak se opravil. „Myslim jako, co když ho chytíme, přivedem na Citadelu, a oni odmítnou jakkoli jednat?"

„Proč se mě na to ptáš?"

„Protože," Odpověděl Garrus. „Možná bychom jim k tomu neměli ani dát příležitost. Saren je moc nebezpečnej na to, abysme ho nechali naživu. Mohl by zdrhnout, nebo by ho Rada mohla nechat jít. Já řikám, že jestli Sarena najdeme…**až** Sarena najdem, měli bysme se ho zbavit jednou provždy."

Wrex se ušklíbl. „Takhle se mi líbíš, Vakariane."

Shepard se usmál, on sám si totiž myslel totéž. „Vypadá to, že v tomhle se shodnem, Garre. Už dávno nemám v úmyslu toho hajzla chytit živýho, ne po tom, co všechno udělal. Až ho uvidím, zabiju ho." Řekl chladně. Indoktrinovaný nebo ne, nyní to už bylo osobní.

Garrus se zazubil. „Máš moji plnou podporu, Sheparde." Řekl spokojeně. „Právě proto jsem chtěl bejt Přízrak, nijak vázanej byrokracií a politikama, který akorát všechno zmrvěj."

Shepard zvážněl. „Nezapomeň, co jsme si říkali o pravidlech. Nemůžu tě nechat řádit jako utrženýho z řetězu, Garre. Buď připravenej, až na to dojde."

Garrus mlčky přikývl. „Budu ti krejt záda, Sheparde. Saren musí zaplatit za to, udělal." Vložil se do toho Wrex.

„Už teď je mrtvej." Prohlásil Shepard se zlým výrazem v obličeji.

Wrex se uchechtl. „Stojim si za tim, že by z tebe byl dobrej Krogan, Sheparde."

„Beru to jako kompliment." Odpověděl Shepard nevzrušeně. „Jestli je tohle všechno, tak mě teď omluvte, musím podat Radě hlášení."

Jeho druhové opět jen stáli na místě. „Ještě jsem chtěl říct…že mě mrzí, co se stalo Kaidanovi, Sheparde. Byl to dobrej chlap." Řekl Garrus polohlasem a podal mu ruku.

„Jo, já vim. Bude nám chybět." Zamumlal Shepard. Donutil se nemyslet na to, že Kaidan je mrtev, teď když věděl, kam má Saren namířeno, se mohl postarat o to, že jeho oběť nebyla zbytečná. Jeho přátelé mu jeden po druhém podávali ruku a potom beze slova odešli z místnosti, dokonce i Wrex, kterému byly tradice povětšinou lhostejné, byl mezi nimi.

Liara šla jako poslední, místo toho, aby mu podala ruku jako ostatní, tak ho objala. Shepard byl nejdřív překvapen, neboť nic takového nečekal, nakonec se ale uvolnil. Stáli tam jen chvilku, než ho Liara pustila a odebrala se pryč z místnosti. Ve dveřích se ješte otočila a se slovy „Mrzí mě to, Eliasi." zmizela za rohem. Shepard si povzdechl a pomalu přešel ke konzoli komunikátoru. Samozřejmě, na displeji svítilo upozornění na čekající hovor. _Nedávaj si moc na čas_, pomyslel si Shepard a stiskl tlačítko.

S mírným zahučením se objevila projekce členů Rady. Radní Tevos začala hovořit jako první. „Veliteli, na úvod bychom vám chtěli pogratulovat k úspěšnému splnění mise." Shepard musel potlačit vlnu nevole; jak tomu všemu, co se tam dole stalo, mohli říkat 'úspěšná mise'?

„I bez armády Kroganů pod jeho velením je Saren dost silný." Přidal se Sparatus.

„Při vší úctě, Saren už pro nás není ten největší problém." Opáčil Shepard. „Potvrdilo se, že Smrťáci stojí za zmizením Protheánů. Vládce je jedním z nich, a my jsme na řadě."

„Jistě, vaše hlášení se již o tom zmínilo." Řekl Valern poněkud zdráhavě. „Vládce, rozumný stroj, skutečná umělá inteligence. Tato zpráva je alarmující…pokud se ukáže, že je přesná."

Shepard obrátil oči v sloup. Uvedl ve svém hlášení všechno, co na té zpropadené základně viděl a slyšel, a oni to naprosto ignorovali. „Já vim moc dobře, co jsem tam dole viděl. Smrťáci existujou a Vládce taky, krucinál, vždyť se mnou mluvil přes holografickou projekci! Dokonce i Saren o nich ví, sám mi to řekl!" Odpověděl rozhořčeně.

Sparatus mávl rukou v přezíravém gestu. „Zahrává si s vámi, Sheparde! Ještě pořád má kontakty na Citadele, a s nejvyšší pravděpodobností musel vidět vaše předchozí hlášení. Specificky ta hovořící o vašich vizích a o Smrťácích."

„Je vysoce pravděpodobné, že Saren toho využívá k tomu, aby vás vyvedl z míry. Jak už bylo jednou řečeno, naše rozvědka nikdy nepřišla na něco, co by vaše tvrzení podpořilo." Konstatoval Valern chladně.

Shepard si povzdechl. Dostat pod kontrolu svůj vlastní vztek bylo čím dál těžší. „A jak už jsem to v tom hlášení uvedl, tu vizi jsem dostal přímo z protheánskýho majáku. Na Virmiru jsme našli další maják, kterej mi do tý 'vize' přidal chybějící informace. Není to nějaká noční můra, jak vy si myslíte, je to varování před Smrťákama! Mám na palubě osobu, která ví, jak protheánský majáky fungujou, takže to, co říkám, musí bejt pravda!"

„Jistě, tvrzení dcery Sarenova spojence bude zcela určitě pravdivé." Poznamenal Sparatus sarkasticky. „Podle mého názoru vám ta interakce s protheánskými majáky způsobila poškození mozku. Pokud je to tak, jsem upřímně překvapen, že jste se ve svém pátrání po Sarenovi dostal tak daleko."

Shepard se zamračil. Sparatova jedovatá poznámka se ho dotkla, a on ji nehodlal jen tak přejít. „Ani se neopovažujte mi naznačit, že jsem blázen!" Procedil skrz zaťaté zuby a dával pozor na to, aby jí směřoval jen na turiánského radního. „Jsem naprosto v pořádku, jestli tady někdo má změklej mozek, tak jste to vy!"

Sparatus jen udělal grimasu, která vypadala jako uštěpačný úsměv. „Možná jsme se zmýlili. Možná vy Lidé jste až příliš horkokrevní na to, aby z nich byli Přízraci."

„Už jsem ti někdy řek, jak moc mě sereš?" Zavrčel Shepard v odpověď.

Nyní to byl Sparatus, kdo se zamračil. Tevos se do toho vložila dřív, než vypukla hádka. „To stačí! Velitel Shepard si dosud vedl obdivuhodně, tohle je jen…menší neshoda."

„Vážně?" Vyštěkl Shepard vztekle. „Ono se to moc nezdá, když ať dělám co dělám, pořád máte nějakej problém!" Oddechl si, aby se trochu uklidnil, a potom dodal. „Dřív či později mě budete muset brát vážně, ať se vám to líbí, nebo ne."

„Zkuste se na to dívat z našeho pohledu. Saren je hrozba, kterou je možno oficiálně uznat, ale co se Smrťáků týče, jediným důkazem jejich existence jsou vaše vize z desítky tisíc let starého zařízení. Rada zde nemůže podniknout jakékoli oficiální opatření." Vysvětlovala Tevos trpělivě.

„Nezapoměňte, že naše rozhodnutí mají dopad na triliony životů. Nemůžeme jednat na popud jednotlivce, byť Přízraka, ne bez pádných důkazů. Pokud jste opravdu přesvědčen o tom, že Smrťáci jsou skutečnou hrozbou, pak udělejte, co je třeba pro to, abyste jí neutralizoval, společně se Sarenem." Dodal Valern.

V místnosti bylo najednou šero, když se hologramy radních vytratily. Shepard si povzdechl a zvolna vyšel pryč z komunikační místnosti. Měl pořádný vztek; bylo úplně jedno, jak přesvědčivé důkazy mohl mít, Rada prostě nebude věřit tomu, že Smrťáci jsou skutečnou hrozbou. Jestli Saren uspěje a podaří se mu získat Převaděč, ať už ta věc byla cokoli, spousta nevinných zaplatí za to, že Rada proti Smrťákům nic nepodnikla. A on byl schopen vsadit všechno na to, že oni jednoho dne přijdou.

Shepard byl natolik zabrán do přemýšlení, že málem vrazil do jednoho z členů posádky. Chtěl se omluvit, zarazil se však, když poznal muže, kterého téměř srazil na zem. „Jokere?! Nemáš náhodou řídit loď?" Zeptal se překvapeně.

„Co? I chromej pilot musí občas jít na hajzlík." Opáčil pilot s úšklebkem a opatrně se opřel o stěnu. „Jak se vám vede, veliteli?"

„Jsem v pohodě." Odpověděl Shepard úsečně. Ano, byla to lež, ale jeho posádka musela vědět, že má všechno pod kontrolou, včetně svých emocí. „Proč se ptáš?"

Joker vypadal skutečně překvapeně. „Ptám se protože…" Povzdechl si. „Slyšel jsem, co se stalo tam dole. Vybrat si mezi Alenkem a Williamsovou muselo bejt…nevim, co bych dělal, kdybych byl na vašem místě."

„Já hlavně doufám, že to nebudu muset dělat znova." Řekl Shepard unaveně a zavrtěl hlavou.

„Hele, nikdo vás z ničeho neviní, jenom…je to prostě těžký, chápete?"

„Já vim." Odpověděl Shepard. „Teď hlavně potřebuju, aby byli všichni připravení, ty taky, Jokere."

Joker zasalutoval. „Já vás v tom nenechám, veliteli. Chci tam bejt, až toho sráče chytíte." Pilot sevřel své berle a pomalu se odbelhal na můstek.

Shepard vešel do své kajuty a zhroutil se na lůžko. Z akce na Virmiru byl naprosto vyčerpaný a nechtěl udělat nic jiného než si prostě lehnout a na pár hodin se nerušeně prospat. Nemohl ale vůbec usnout, byl pořád rozčilen kvůli schůzi s Radou. Ještě pořád odmítali uvěřit tomu, že Smrťáci jsou skuteční, i přes pádné důkazy. A Sparatus, ten otravný zabedněnec, měl ještě tu troufalost o něm říct, že je blázen! Shepard zavrtěl hlavou, nemělo smysl se kvůli tomu rozčilovat. Hlavní prioritou teď bylo najít a zlikvidovat Sarena dřív, než se zmocní Převaděče.

Z přemýšlení ho najednou vyrušil Joker. „Doufám, že neruším, veliteli. Přišla nám zpráva z Citadely; Rada formuje flotilu, která se má vypořádat se Sarenem a jeho Gethy. Udina chce, abysme se vrátili na Citadelu a hlásili se tam."

Shepard se posadil a byl chvíli zticha. Ještě před chvílí mu oznámili, že se Smrťáky se bude muset vypořádat sám, a nyní zformují flotilu kvůli Sarenovi, který byl v porovnání s Vládcem jen malou rybou? Připadalo mu to podivné. „Že by někdo začal konečně používat mozek?" Joker se nad jeho poznámkou uchechtl. „Tak fajn, otoč to Jokere, letíme na Citadelu. Nechci nechat pány zbytečně dlouho čekat." Rozkázal a položil se zpět na postel. Do několika minut spal.

* * *

><p><em>Citadela, systém Widow, Hadí mlhovina<em>

Shepard kráčel velkou alejí v Komnatě Rady a ignoroval kolemjdoucí, kteří ho zpovzdálí pozorovali. Normandie dorazila na Citadelu zhruba před hodinou. Než se vydal do Věže Citadely, promluvil si ještě s kapitánem Kirrahem, který zde vystoupil společně se zbytkem svých mužů. Kapitán vyjádřil k lidskému Přízrakovi svůj respekt a vděčnost za to, že mu umožnil zachránit víc svých vojáků, než sám doufal. Kapitán popřál Shepardovi hodně štěstí při jeho honu na Sarena, ještě než opustil loď. On sám si ovšem myslel, že víc štěstí, a hlavně nervů, bude potřebovat, až se bude hádat s Radou.

Ashley šla vedle něj a nic neříkala. Netušila, proč musela být u nějaké diplomatické schůze, když byla voják, ovšem když Udina vyžadoval i její přítomnost, nemohla říct ne. Byla nakonec členkou velitelova týmu, takže nějaký smysl to dávat muselo. Dvojice lidských vojáků zvolna dorazila na místo zasedání. Členové Rady už stáli na svých obvyklých místech a čekali na lidskou delegaci.

Velvyslanec Udina stál na tribuně s rukama založenýma na prsou a prohlížel si Sheparda a jeho doprovod, jak stoupali po schodech na místo zasedání. Z nějakého neznámého důvodu nevypadal zrovna nadšeně, i když byl víc uvolněný než jindy. Velitele však zarazilo, že vedle něj neviděl stát kapitána Andersona.

„Kde je Anderson?" Zeptal se Shepard, když stanul vedle lidského velvyslance.

„Kapitán Anderson se nemohl zúčastnit, má…jiné věci na starosti." Odpověděl Udina. „Chtěl jsem jen říct, že jste odvedl dobrou práci, Sheparde. Díky vám, Rada se konečně rozhodla podniknout opatření proti Sarenovi." Dodal potěšeně, což na něj nebylo obvyklé.

„Velvyslanec má pravdu." Prohlásila radní Tevos. „Pokud je Saren natolik pošetilý, aby napadl Citadelu, jak vy se domníváte, budeme na něj připraveni."

„Naše hlídky nyní stráží každý hmotový vysílač, který spojuje Prostor Citadely a Vnější systémy." Dodal Sparatus.

Shepard na okamžik jen civěl s otevřenou pusou. Tak kvůli tomuhle ho sem táhli? Jevilo se mu to jako hodně špatný vtip, ale Rada to zřejmě myslela vážně…což bylo snad ještě horší. „Děláte si ze mě srandu?" Vyštěkl rozzlobeně. Radní se snažili zakrýt své překvapení, ne úplně se jim to však podařilo. „To si jako myslíte, že Sarena zastavíte nějakou pitomou blokádou? Mimo to, nepamatuju si, že bych něco říkal o tom, že Saren půjde po Citadele, právě teď je na Ilosu a hledá Převaděč! Co hodláte dělat s timhle?"

„Ilos je přístupný pouze skrz vysílač Mu, který leží hluboko ve Vnějších systémech." Namítl Valern. „Pokud tam vyšleme flotilu, výsledkem bude totální válka."

„Nyní je čas na to jednat rozvážně, Sheparde. Sarenovou největší zbraní bylo utajení, teď, když je odhalen, už není hrozbou. Je po všem." Přidal se Udina.

„To je pěkná blbost!" Prohlásil Shepard, bylo mu už úplně jedno, že ho všichni slyší. Tím, že Rada nebyla ochotna spolupracovat, zase tak překvapen nebyl, ale Udina? On sám si pamatoval, jak byl velvyslanec rozčilen Sarenovým útokem na Eden Primu, a jak moc chtěl, aby byl potrestán. A najednou hodlá vycouvat a přidá se k Radě, se kterou se tak často hádal. Shepard se obrátil k radním a řekl „Jedna jediná loď nevyvolá válku s vnějškem. Dokážu být nenápadný."

„Vy jste odpálil nukleární nálož na Virmiru, něco takového bych nenazval nenápadným!" Odsekl Sparatus.

„Ta atomovka nebyla **můj** nápad, ty hovado blbý." Zamumlal si Shepard pro sebe.

„Vaše taktika sloužila svému účelu skvěle v oblasti Přechodu, to uznáváme. Ale Ilos vyžaduje obratnou akci. Máme celou situaci pod kontrolou." Dodala Tevos. Velitelovu předchozí poznámku zřejmě neslyšela.

„To sotva." Zavrčel Shepard. „Vy Sarena neznáte, ale já ano, a není tu jedinej dobrej důvod, proč by se namáhal a vrhal se na Citadelu. Saren jde po Převaděči, to je jeho skutečná zbraň, a jestli mu jí dovolíme použít, tak jsme všichni v hajzlu!" Udeřil vztekle pěstí do kovového zábradlí na tribuně. „Musíme okamžitě letět na Ilos, a jestli mi nepomůžete vy, poletím tam sám!"

Sparatus si povzdechl a zavrtěl hlavou. „Velvyslanče, mám takový pocit, že Shepard se jen tak nevzdá."

Udina se otočil a vrhl na velitele ostrý pohled. „Tohle může mít nezměrné politické dopady, Sheparde. Díky vám získalo lidstvo mnoho výhod, ale teď začínáte přinášet víc škody než užitku." Konstatoval chladně.

Ashley se neudržela a vyhrkla „Co má kurva tohle znamenat?!"

„Jde jen o politiku. Vy už jste si svou práci odvedl, Sheparde, nyní mě nechte dělat tu moji." Odvětil velvyslanec . „Uzamkli jsme všechny primární systémy Normandie. Dokud se nerozhodne jinak, tak neletíte nikam."

Shepard okamžik jen zíral na Udinu s otevřenou pusou, neschopen slov. Potom, jako když se protrhne přehrada, ho zaplavila mohutná vlna hněvu a spláchla veškeré mechanismy jeho sebeovládání. Během své mise si prošel peklem; viděl všechno, co Saren napáchal, odhalil jeho spojenectví s rasou vražedných strojů, vystavoval sebe i své druhy obrovskému nebezpečí a přišel o jednoho ze svých přátel…to všechno jen proto, aby mu nějací politikové vrazili kudlu do zad. „Ty zasranej parchante…" Zavrčel rozzuřeně a s napřaženou pěstí vykročil k lidskému velvyslanci. Udina vytřeštil oči a začal vyděšeně couvat, dokud zády nenarazil na zábradlí na tribuně.

„Veliteli, nařizuji vám, abyste toho okamžitě nechal!" Vykřikl Sparatus. Shepard ho naprosto ignoroval, bylo mu úplně jedno, že ho všichni v Komnatě sledují. Měl neukojitelnou chuť někomu rozbít hubu, a Udina byl víc než jen vhodnou volbou. Nyní stál jen krok od Udiny, který už neměl kam couvnout a zvedl ruce, aby se bránil.

Udina se ještě víc přikrčil, když se rozzuřený Shepard rozpřáhl, s cílem ne menším než zlomit prohnanému velvyslanci čelist. Ashley ho však zadržela dřív, než vůbec stačil Udinu vší silou udeřit. „Pojďme odsud, kapitáne. Ten zkurvysyn vám za to nestojí." Řekla jemně. Udina jí věnoval vděčný pohled a roztřeseně se postavil. Shepard, ovládán víc hněvem než vlastním rozumem, probodl Ashley pohledem a vyprostil se z jejího sevření.

„Můžete mi vysvětlit, co to u Bohyně mělo znamenat?!" Požadovala radní Tevos. Vypadala překvapivě rozčileně.

„Při vší úctě, radní, já už vám nemusím vysvětlovat ani hovno." Odsekl Shepard. Naposledy vrhl na Udinu nenávistný pohled a potom se otočil na podpatku a společně s Ashley zamířil rychlým krokem pryč z Komnaty.

„Kam si myslíte, že jdete? Tohle zasedání ještě neskončilo!" Křičel za ním Udina. Shepard ho naprosto ignoroval a razil si cestu davem, který se mu poděšeně klidill z cesty. Doslova hořel hněvem, celá Rada mu byla ukradená, i to, co mu po jeho výstřelku udělají. Saren byl na svobodě, vesele obracel Ilos vzhůru nohama kvůli Převaděči, a ti přitroublí politikové ho uvěznili na téhle zpropadené stanici asi stejným způsobem, jako rodiče posílají neposlušné dítě do kouta. Vůbec ho neposlouchali, místo toho ho bodli do zad a dost možná odsoudili galaxii k jisté záhubě. Nechtěl se jen tak vzdát, vůbec ne, ale teď byl v situaci, kdy nemohl dělat nic jiného než sedět a čekat na zázrak.

* * *

><p>Joker se poplašeně rozhlížel po displejích na můstku a spouštěl jakoukoli systémovou diagnostiku, která ho napadla. Primární systémy Normandie se zničehonic zablokovaly a odmítaly jakkoli reagovat, a pilot měl podezření, že se jim nějaký virus naboural do systému. Motory, zbraně, štíty, dokonce i komunikace, to všechno bylo vypnuté. To byl vážný problém, a dokud ho nevyřešili, nemohli odletět z Citadely. Podivné však bylo, že každá diagnostika tvrdila, že nikde není problém. <em>Až se tohle velitel dozví, tak ho trefí šlak<em>, pomyslel si Joker. Postupně posádce došly všechny nápady a nezbylo nic jiného, než čekat, odkázáni na pomoc.

Joker seděl bezradně v sedačce pilota asi nějakých deset minut, než zaslechl syčení přechodové komory. Shepard a Ashley se vrátili ze své schůze s Radou. Pilot popadl berle a začal se belhat za ním, musel vědět o tom, co se na lodi děje. Zarazil se však, když si všiml velitelova zamračeného výrazu a zaťatých pěstí. Ashley jen šla vedle něj a hleděla do země. „Veliteli, jsem rád, že jste tady, máme tady problém." Ozval se jeden z členů posádky, ale Shepard ho rychle utnul.

„Jo, já vim!" Odsekl velitel naštvaně. „Rada nás odvolala z našeho tažení proti Sarenovi. Nikam se neletí."

„Cože?" Zařval Joker. Důstojníci na můstku si mezi sebou vyměnili zmatené pohledy. „Vždyť už sme ho skoro měli! Co to…" Protestoval Joker. Nemohl uvěřit tomu, co právě slyšel. Rada se právě rozhodla nechat zločince první třídy na svobodě. Shepard ho prostě ignoroval a šel do své kajuty. Neměl teď náladu nikomu nic vysvětlovat.

Mezi posádkou se velice brzy rozkřiklo, co se vlastně děje, a na palubě lodě to velice brzy začalo vypadat jako na barikádách. Většina lidí se shromáždila na spodní palubě a zuřivě mezi sebou diskutovala. Někteří byli jednoduše zmateni tím, jak se Rada rozhodla jednat, ostatní byli jednoduše rozzuření a hlasitě protestovali. Slova tady ovšem nepomohla; pokud se nepřišlo na to, jak obejít zámky, které držely Normandii v doku, nemohli dělat prakticky nic. Ani členům velitelova týmu nezůstaly události utajeny. Garrus doslova zuřil a svolával hromy a blesky na hlavy radních a především velvyslance Udiny, proklínaje tupou byrokratickou mašinerii a zbabělé politiky. Wrex byl naštvaný úplně stejně jako Garrus, na rozdíl od něj si to ale nechával pro sebe. Tali si nadávky nechala pro sebe a pokoušela se s pár odvážnými techniky nabourat do systému a vyřadit zámky lodě, jakkoli se však snažili, nebylo to k ničemu. Byli uvězněni.

Liara byla naprosto šokovaná, když se dozvěděla o tom, že byli odvoláni z mise. Jak Rada vůbec mohla nevidět skutečné nebezpečí? Saren teď díky jejich hlouposti měl vynikající šanci dokončit to, co začal, a rozpoutat kataklyzma doslova galaktických rozměrů. A oni byli uvězněni tady, bez jakékoli šance tomu zabránit. Liara neváhala a šla za Shepardem, jistá si tím, že byl někde na lodi. Mezi posádkou v nákladovém prostoru nebyl, takže šla rovnou na palubu pro posádku. I když s ní Shepard nemluvil od té doby, co se vrátil ze schůze, věděla téměř určitě, jak se cítil. Jakoby smrt Kaidana nebyla málo, teď ho ještě zradí jeho spojenci, myslela si hořce.

Když vystoupila z výtahu, vyděsila ji tupá rána a dlouhá řada lidských nadávek, z nichž o polovině ani nevěděla, co vlastně znamenají. Udělala několik rychlých kroků a nakoukla do jídelny. Shepard seděl na zemi u skříněk a držel se za pravou ruku, ze které stékaly pramínky rudé krve. Jedna ze skříněk měla promáčklá dvířka a nesla obtisk zaťaté pěsti. Liara ani nemusela hádat, co se vlastně stalo. Shepard se najednou zaklonil a opřel se zády o zeď v napůl zhroucené pozici. V jeho tváří se zračila zlost, ale zároveň i únava a rezignace. V ten okamžik už vůbec nepřipomínal toho odhodlaného velitele, který pronásledoval svůj cíl přes půl galaxie a v boji nikdy neváhal. Na jeho místě nyní byl jen stín, zoufalý člověk, který nevěděl kudy kam.

Liara k němu váhavě vykročila. Elias ignoroval kroky a jen hleděl do země, ani nezvedl hlavu. „Eliasi?" Řekla, aby na sebe upozornila. Elias zvedl hlavu a konečně si všiml nově příchozího. „Slyšela jsem, co Rada udělala. Mrzí mě to." Dodala, když se ocitla jen krok od něj.

Elias si jen odrkl. „Jsou to banda naprostejch idiotů! Nejen že zpochybňovali každou věc, kterou jsem udělal, ale teď nás tady ještě uvážou na řetěz, když už jsme mohli dávno bejt na Ilosu!" Prohlásil rozčileně. „A ten bastard Udina jim ještě pomoh!"

„Já vím, není to fér. Udělal jsi víc než jen to, o co tě Rada žádala, a já nevím o nikom jiném, kdo by to zvládl. Rada ti tolik dluží a splatí ti to tím, že tě připraví o velení i vlastní loď!" Liara si nedokázala vzpomenout, kdy naposledy byla tak naštvaná jako teď.

Elias se zamračil a svěsil hlavu. „Moh jsem to tušit od začátku, že to s jejich posilama je celý past. Ale víš ty co, Liaro? Udělali to rádi, protože už jsem pro ně byl jen potížista, jenom proto, že jsem nedržel hubu a řikal něco, co se jim nelíbilo." Potom rezignovaně dodal. „A zatimco oni seděj na prdelích a nic nedělaj, tak Saren jde nerušeně po Převaděči. A až ho najde, tak jsme všichni mrtví."

„Možná bychom mohli jít za radními a zkusit je přesvědčit, aby změnili své rozhodnutí." Navrhla Liara.

Elias po ní střelil pohledem a vyštěkl „S Radou už jednat nehodlám, já jsem s nima skončil! Jsou tak uzavřený do vlastních politickejch žvástů, že jsou slepý ke všemu ostatnímu!" Liara vytřeštila oči a udělala krok zpět, překvapená jeho náhlým výbuchem vzteku. Elias si toho všiml a okamžitě se zastyděl za to, že na Liaru takřka bezdůvodně vyjel. „Promiň, akorát, mě to všechno hrozně sere." Zašeptal „Honim se přes půl galaxie, riskuju život svůj i mejch přátel, tvůj život, jenom proto, aby to skončilo takhle."

„Ani mě se to nelíbí, Eliasi, to mi věř, ale nemůžeme to vzdát a nechat Sarena, aby ve svém šílenství zničil veškerý život v galaxii, tak jak ho známe!" Namítla Liara.

Elias zvedl hlavu a podíval se jí přímo do očí. „Kdo říká, že to chci vzdát?" Řekl, hlas plný odhodlání. „Nehodlám se tady schovávat jako ti šašci z Rady a čekat, až nám nebe spadne na hlavy. Dostanu nás na Ilos, i kdybych si nějakou loď měl ukrást! A je mi jedno, jestli kvůli tomu znovu skončim v base!"

Liara se usmála. Tohle byl ten velitel Shepard, kterého znala. „Věřím tomu, Eliasi. Ať už se stane cokoli, budu s tebou na každém kroku." Řekla mírně a podala mu ruku. Elias na ni okamžik zíral, pak ji pevně chytil a vytáhl se na nohy se silou, kterou ovšem Liara nečekala. Ztratila rovnováhu a vrazila do Eliase, který ji chytil kolem pasu, aby nespadla na zem. Liara si v duchu nadávala za svou neohrabanost a chtěla se rychle omluvit, slova jí však uvázla v hrdle, když spatřila, že ona a Elias nyní byli jen několik málo centimetrů od sebe.

Elias ucítil, jak do něj Liara nechtěně vrazila, a chtěl pronést nějaký vtípek, zarazil se však, když se mu zadívala přímo do očí, téměř z bezprostřední blízkosti. Veškeré jeho rozhořčení kvůli Udinově zradě se najednou vytratilo a Elias se jen dál díval azurově modrých očí. Cítil se nepříjemně, věděl, že on a Liara byli přátelé, ale přesto pochyboval, že by se jí líbilo, jakým způsobem na ní zírá. Nemohl si však pomoct; pokaždé, když se jí díval do očí, jakoby přestal vnímat okolní svět; žádné bolesti, žádné noční můry, žádní démoni, jen všeobjímající klid. K jeho překvapení Liara neodvrátila tvář, ani nic neřekla, jen dál se na něj dívala. Aniž by si toho kdokoli z nich všiml, začali se k sobě pomalu, váhavě přibližovat.

Elias se pro sebe usmál; až teď konečně pochopil, co k ní vlastně cítil. Byl zamilovaný. Nikdy by ho nenapadlo, že se mu něco takového stane během pronásledování zběhlého Přízraka, který ve svém šílenství chtěl na galaxii vypustit armádu vraždících strojů, kde on sám mohl být takřka na každém kroku raněn nebo i zabit. Uvědomil si, že jakési pouto mezi nimi možná bylo už od samého začátku, byl však příliš soustředěn na své tažení, než aby na to sám přišel. A Liara si to patrně uvědomila daleko dříve než on; vždy v jeho přítomnosti byla živější, povídala si s ním, v boji byla vždy po jeho boku jako oddaný strážce, a vždy byla nablízku, když ho něco trápilo, včetně nevítaných záblesků z minulosti, o které si myslel, že se s ní vyrovnal. Bezelstná, dobrosrdečná, prosta snad všech lidských nedokonalostí a neřestí; bylo to jen pár důvodů z mnoha, proč, to tolika letech, kdy se spíše stranil svému okolí, podlehl zrovna jí. Elias objal Liaru kolem pasu a ucítil, jak mu ovinula ruku kolem krku. Zavřel oči a na nic nemyslel, ani na Sarena, ani na Radu a její podlé manévry, ani na Vládce a jeho armádu zkázy.

Liara cítila, jak se jí rozbušilo srdce, a znervózněla. Takhle blízko Eliase ještě nikdy nebyla, a nevěděla najednou, co má dělat, nikdy v oblasti sociálního chování nijak neexcelovala. Zoufale přemýšlela, jak by se měla zachovat, aby se úplně neznemožnila, najednou však nedokázala vůbec myslet, když se Elias nahnul a políbil ji. Byl to jen letmý, téměř váhavý dotyk rtů, pro oba dva to ovšem znamenalo něco úžasného. Liara na okamžik zapomněla dýchat a málem se jí podlomily nohy, rychle se však poddala náhlé vlně emocí a ještě víc se k němu přitiskla. Nebylo třeba žádných slov, aby si dali najevo, co k sobě cítí.

Elias se v duchu usmál, poprvé po dlouhé době se cítil skutečně naživu. Jejich soukromý moment, jejich vyznání citů, ovšem neměl dlouhého trvání. Elias a Liara sebou trhli a rychle se od sebe odtáhli, když se Joker ozval z lodního interkomu. „Veliteli, jste tam? Přišel vám vzkaz." Jeho hlas zněl neutrálně, byla v něm však jasně slyšet stopa rozhořčení.

Elias si otráveně povzdechl, doslova rudý studem na rozdíl do Liary, která byla ve tváři ještě víc modrá než jindy. „Radši se modli, ať je to důležitý, Jokere." Odpověděl; zněl by i mrzutě, kdyby zrovna nepotlačoval smích.

Joker slyšitelně polkl. „Ehh…je to od kapitána Andersona, pane. Neřek mi proč, ale chce si s vámi promluvit, a to co nejdřív. Bude na vás čekat v klubu Flux."

„Díky. Jestli se ozve, vyřiď mu, že tam přijdu co nejdřív." Odpověděl Elias. Přemýšlivě se poškrábal na hlavě a zamumlal si pro sebe „Anderson? Co ten by po mě chtěl, zrovna teď?"

„Možná bys za ním měl zajít, třeba pro nás má něco důležitého." Navrhla Liara a potom mu vzala ruku do dlaní, tu, kterou předtím ve vzteku udeřil do skříňky. Kůže na kloubech byla rozedraná a zakrvácená. „Měl by jsi s tím zajít na ošetřovnu."

Elias jen mávl rukou. „Tohle je maličkost, nemám nic zlomenýho. Půjdu za Andersonem, chci vědět, co po mě chce." Odpověděl s úsměvem. Jemně Liaru políbil na tvář a dodal „Nebudu pryč dlouho.", než se rychlým krokem, jen tak v uniformě, vydal do klubu.

* * *

><p>Shepard si oddechl, když se s Garrem po několika minutách rychlé chůze ocitli u vstupu do klubu. Cesta se obešla bez jakýchkoli potíží; pár důstojníků C-SECu se na ně divně podívalo, ale nikdo je naštěstí nezastavil. Vlastně byl menší zázrak, že Radu nenapadlo mu za jeho scénku při poslední schůzi rovnou odebrat status Přízraka. I když ve Čtvrtích Citadely nebyl žádný rozdíl mezi dnem a nocí, na Zemi by zrovna v tento čas byl večer, to také vysvětlovalo, proč byl Flux nyní z velké části okupovaný Lidmi. Shepard uctivě kývl na jednoho z vyhazovačů a pozorně se rozhlédl po klubu. Ve změti pohybujících se těl, tančících do rytmu hlasité hudby, na parketu i mimo něj, bylo těžké rozeznat nějakou určitou osobu.<p>

Shepard dále pátral očima po klubu, když ho Garrus najednou šťouchl a ukázal někam do zadní části. Kapitán Anderson seděl osamocený u jednoho ze stolů u velkých oken. Držel v ruce poloprázdnou sklenku a mračil se. Shepard a Garrus se opatrně protlačili skrz dav, který jim šel z cesty jen neochotně, a nakonec stanuli před kapitánem.

Anderson si všiml nově příchozích a unaveně se usmál. „Jsem rád, že jste tady, Sheparde. Musíme toho hodně probrat, ohledně uzamčení vaší lodě."

Shepard se naježil. „Vy jste to věděl, co se děje?" Zeptal se podezřívavě.

Anderson svěsil hlavu. „Bohužel. Snažil jsem se vás kontaktovat, ale Udina přerušil veškerou komunikaci. Tuhle boudu plánovali už od okamžiku, kdy jste jim poslal hlášení z Virmiru."

„Jo, vyjebali se mnou, stejně jako s váma. Rada, Udina, všichni jsou stejní." Povzdechl si Shepard a posadil se za stůl. Garrus zůstal stát a ostražitě se rozhlížel kolem sebe.

Anderson se rukama opřel o stůl a předklonil se. „Vím, že vás pěkně namíchli, ale tohle nemůžeme nechat jen tak. Saren je na Ilosu, a my ho musíme zastavit dřív, než najde Převaděč!"

„Existuje jediná loď, která mě může dostat do Vnějších systémů bez povšimnutí…a ta samá loď je teď uvázaná na řetěz na týhle podělaný stanici!" Láteřil Shepard. U jejich stolu se zastavila servírka, ovšem Shepard si nic neobjednal.

„Já vím. Ale pokud se nám povede zrušit příkaz k uzamčení systémů, můžeme dostat Normandii zpět do letuschopného stavu." Odpověděl Anderson. „Můžete být pryč dřív, než to kdokoli zjistí."

„Jak?" Zeptal se Shepard skepticky.

Anderson ztišil hlas. „Můžu Normandii odemknout pomocí jedné z konzolí v dispečinku Citadely. Budete mít pár minut, než kdokoli zjistí, co se stalo."

Garrus zvedl obočí. „Je to tam hlídaný ozbrojenýma strážema. Jak se tam chcete dostat?"

„To už nechte na mě." Odbyl ho Anderson. „Hlavně buďte na palubě, až všechny lodní systémy znovu naskočí."

Shepard odmítavě zavrtěl hlavou. „Ne! Zastřelí vás dřív, než se tam vůbec dostanete. Není jinej způsob?" Zeptal se.

Anderson chvilku přemýšlel. Nakonec řekl „Velvyslanec Udina vydal rozkaz k uzamknutí lodě. Pokud se mi povede nabourat se do počítače v jeho kanceláři, možná se mi povede ten rozkaz zrušit."

Garrus si odfrkl. „Pochybuju, že vás jen tak nechá se mu hrabat v počítači."

„Doufejme, že tam nebude. Pokud ano," Anderson se najednou usmál. „řekněme, že s ním mám pár nevyřízených účtů."

Shepard se zamračil. Představa Udiny se zlomeným nosem se mu sice líbila, ale nechtěl připustit, aby kvůli němu kapitán skončil za mřížemi. „Pane, uvědomujete si, že by vás klidně kvůli tomu hnali před soud? Tohle se dá uznat jako zrada."

„Pokud neuděláme nic, tak následky budou daleko horší, a to pro celou galaxii!" Odvětil Anderson. „Jestli máme Sarena nějak zastavit, jsem ochoten to risknout. Dispečink, nebo Udinova kancelář, je jenom na vás, kam půjdu."

Byla to volba mezi téměř jistou smrtí, a vojenským tribunálem. Shepard se ani nemusel rozmýšlet, odpověď byla jasná. „Jděte do Udinova kanclu, myslím si, že tam budete mít větší šanci."

Anderson se zazubil. „Doufal jsem, že to řeknete. Mohu mu od vás alespoň vyřídit pozdrav." Shepard se uchechtl, moc dobře věděl, co tím kapitán měl na mysli. „Jste připraveni odsud vypadnout?" Zeptal se Anderson ostře.

„Jasně!" Odpověděli Garrus a Shepard téměř jednohlasně.

Anderson přikývl. „Pánové, máme jen jediný pokus, takže nesmíme nijak zaváhat. Máte půl hodiny, abyste se dostali na loď a byli připraveni vzít roha. Já kontaktuju Jokera a řeknu mu ať se připraví." Bývalý velitel Normandie se zvedl od stolu a dodal „Hodně štěstí, veliteli. Budete ho potřebovat."

„Vám taky, kapitáne." Odpověděl Shepard a společně s Garrem se rychlým krokem vydali zpět na loď. Anderson chvíli počkal a zamířil na Ambasády. Další fáze jejich plánu mohla začít.

* * *

><p>Donnel Udina seděl za stolem ve své kanceláři a vyřizoval nějaké druhořadé papírování. Jindy by mu s tím pomohl Anderson, ten však někam zmizel, aniž by mu o tom něco řekl. Velvyslanec se zamračil, bude si s ním o tom muset promluvit až se vrátí. <em>Jestli<em> se vrátí. Jakoby už neměl dost problémů, myslel si Udina a na okamžik odhlédl od práce, aby mohl přemýšlet.

Posledních pár týdnů vůbec nevycházelo podle jeho představ. Incident na Edenu Primě, Sarenova Kauza, Cerberovy aktivity, a jako by toho nebylo málo, nyní ještě velitel Shepard začínal bláznit. Od Edenu Primy pořád blábolil něco o těhle 'Smrťácích', Vládci, indoktrinaci, a tak podobně. Každé další hlášení z jeho mise ho čím dál tím víc znepokojovalo. Udina pomalu začínal litovat toho, že ze všech kandidátů na pozici Přízraka musel vybrat zrovna Sheparda. Ano, byl to dobrý voják, ale už předtím byl nevyrovnaný, a touhle dobou už patrně vykazoval známky šílenství, což se naplno ukázalo při poslední schůzce, kdy na něj velitel zaútočil. Nechtěl ani myslet na to, co by se stalo, kdyby ho Williamsová nezastavila.

Udina se s povzdechem vrátil k práci. Shepard si možná doteď vedl skvěle, ovšem při svém psychickém stavu začínal znamenat problém. Nejen že by mohl začít s tím svým nesmyslem vyvolávat paniku mezi lidmi, ale jeho rozhodnutí vydat se do Vnějších systémů mohlo nejednomu diplomatovi přivodit infarkt, pokud by to rovnou nevyvolalo galaktický konflikt, což si Rada nemohla dovolit. Beztak, Saren byl již vyřízený, Shepard si svojí práci odvedl a Rada ho již nepotřebovala. Možná by se mohl poohlédnout po novém možném kandidátovi, který by se hodil na…

Jeho myšlenky byly přerušeny, když do jeho kanceláře náhle vešel Anderson. Bývalý velitel Normandie měl zaťaté pěsti a nevypadal zrovna přívětivě. „Kde jste krucinál byl, Andersone?" Zahřměl Udina podrážděně. „To mám všechno dělat sám nebo co?"

Anderson jeho otázku zcela ignoroval. „Velvyslanče, nesu vám vzkaz od velitele Sheparda." Řekl zcela klidně a přibližoval se k velvyslanci, sedícímu za stolem.

Udina se zamračil. „Shepardovi už nehodlám nic vysvětlovat, Andersone!" Odsekl rozzuřeně, a naprosto ignoroval fakt, že kapitán už byl přímo u něj. „Ten muž je naprostý šílenec, a ohrožuje všechno, co kdy…"

Udina nestačil ani dokončit větu, když Andersonova pěst doslova vystřelila vpřed a udeřila ho do obličeje. Velvyslanec vypadl ze židle a padl tváří na chladnou podlahu. Anderson vypadal naprosto nevzrušen tím, co udělal, a dokonce se pousmál při pohledu na Udinu, který v bezvědomí ležel na podlaze.

„Omlouvám se, ale bylo to důležité. Blbečku." Prohodil Anderson a sedl za počítač.

* * *

><p>Na Normandii byla atmosféra tak hustá, že by se i dala krájet. Členové posádky byli téměř zticha a hleděli si svých vlastních postů. Někteří z nich, ačkoli to nedávali najevo, měli strach, strach z toho, co bude. Nebylo divu, všichni si byli vědomi toho, co se právě chystají udělat, a že by je to všechny mohlo dostat do vězení. Velitel Shepard se před několika málo minutami vrátil na loď a svolal celou posádku. To, co jim oznámil, je zaskočilo; Shepard měl v plánu letět na Ilos, i přes rozkazy Rady, což de facto znamenalo ukrást jejich vlastní loď. Tohle bylo vypovězení poslušnosti, ignorace přímého rozkazu, dezerce, zrada, prostě dost na to, aby všichni skončili ve vězení, pokud by je ovšem rovnou nepostavili ke zdi. Velitel si toho byl také vědom, a proto svým mužům dal na výběr: buď se k němu přidají, a budou riskovat vojenský soud, anebo zůstanou na Citadele, ušetřeni jakéhokoli potrestání. Jistě, věděli, že tady končí veškerá legrace, měli strach, ovšem z celé posádky Normandie nikdo loď neopustil. Každý z nich měl svůj důvod pokračovat v misi, jejímž cílem bylo zlikvidovat bývalého Přízraka Sarena Arteria.<p>

Shepard sám byl naprosto překvapen tím, že nikdo nechtěl zůstat na Citadele, bylo to však překvapení příjemné. Joker měl pravdu, když na samém začátku prohlásil, že ho celá posádka bude následovat. Ani členové jeho týmu, jeho přátelé, nehodlali odejít. Shepard na okamžik pocítil hrdost, hrdost na to, že měl přátele, kteří byli ochotni jít za ním až do samotného pekla. Rychle však vystřízlivěl, gratulovat si mohl, až bude po všem.

Nyní stál na můstku, a společně s Jokerem se soustředil na malé červené světlo, které znamenalo uzamčení primárních systémů lodě. Tohle byl kritický moment; všechno záviselo na tom, jestli Anderson byl schopen zrušit uzamčení Normandie. Pokud ne, bylo skutečně po všem; Saren použije Převaděč a Smrťáci zahájí své apokalyptické tažení. Shepard cítil, jak mu po zádech stékají krůpěje potu. Jeho nervozita byla každou minutou horší.

Joker nervózně těkal od jednoho displeje k druhému. Už měl strašný pocit, že to Anderson nezvládl, když se najednou před ním objevila hláška _Primární systémy aktivní_. Kapitán to dokázal. Joker se chopil řízení a začal nyní osvobozenou loď vést pryč z doku, daleko od Citadely k nejbližšímu hmotovému vysílači. Shepard si také všiml, že Normandie byla volná, a vykřikl „Dostaň nás odsud Jokere, dělej!"

Kolem Citadely bylo najednou mnohem víc válečných lodí než obvykle, pošetilá blokáda proti Sarenově útoku, který neměl přijít. Žádná z nich však nezastavila malou turiánsko-lidskou fregatu, která zoufale prchala před hněvem Rady. Když se Normandie ocitla z dosahu flotily Citadely, členové posádky propukli v mohutný aplaus. Mezi nimi a Ilosem už nestálo vůbec nic.

„Ale né, nikdo nás nepronásleduje!" Vtipkoval Joker. „A to jsem se těšil, že se Normandii konečně podívám na zoubek."

Shepard se uchechtl, ale neodpověděl. Jejich riskantní plán vyšel, to bylo hlavní. S trochou štěstí, až se Rada dozví, co se stalo, bude už po všem. Vůbec nemyslel na to, čemu se tímhle činem vystavili, bylo to nutné. K čertu s Radou, k čertu s Udinou, ti nemohli nikdy pochopit, o co tady šlo. Shepard ještě chvíli zůstal na můstku a vychutnával si pocit vítězství, než se odebral do své kajuty. Normandie byla volná a uháněla k hmotovému vysílači. Než dispečink na Citadele zjistil, co se vlastně stalo, zmizela z dosahu.

* * *

><p><em>Takže nyní jen Ilos a závěrečná konfrontace na Citadele. Omlouvám se za dlouhou pauzu, ale vykreslení některých scének pro mě bylo trochu problematické. Jinak pokračování (v duchu ME2 a ME3) budou s nejvyšší pravděpodobností pouze anglicky (zní to divně, ale anglicky se mi píše přeci jen líp)<em>

_A na závěr: palec nahoru pro kapitána Andersona jakožto borce týdne! :-D_


	27. XXVI Ilos

_SSV Normandie, na cestě do systému Refuge_

Byly to již dvě hodiny, co posádka Normandie proti všem rozkazům osvobodila loď a uprchla z Citadely. Euforie z úspěšného útěku a další šance skoncovat se Sarenem Arteriem velice brzy přešla a na celé lodi nyní bylo téměř mrtvé ticho, jak lidé na palubě mlčky bojovali s vlastními pochybnostmi a obavami. Nejen že jejich troufalý kousek z nich udělal hledané zločince, ale co bylo horší, čas nyní běžel nemilosrdně proti nim. Oni byli jediní, kdo měli vůbec nějakou šanci odvrátit hrozící apokalypsu, o které nikdo jiný neměl tušení. V sázce byl doslova celý svět a nikdo si netroufal pomyslet na to, co by se stalo, kdyby selhali. Normandie letěla na Ilos nejvyšší možnou rychlostí v zoufalém pokusu dohnat ztracený čas, i tak se ale nervozita s každou další hodinou ještě víc prohlubovala.

V kajutě velícího důstojníka se ztichlou lodí jasně ozývaly zvuky kroků, jak dost možná již bývalý poručík velitel Elias Shepard nervózně přešlapoval po místnosti. Jeho kajuta teď připomínala spíše skladiště; pracovní stůl byl přeplněn součástkami z napůl rozebraných zbraní, na podlaze se válela zbroj rozdělená na několik kusů a pohovka byla také zavalena všelijakým harampádím. Hned jak se Normandie ocitla z dosahu Citadely, začal se Elias horečně připravovat na nadcházející misi, najednou však nevěděl, co má udělat dřív. Ačkoliv si to odmítal přiznat, byl nervózní. Normandie mířila do neznáma a nikdo nemohl vědět, co je tam vlastně čeká. Co když na ně Saren chystá nějakou past?

_Ne, _řekl si Elias pro sebe a pokoušel se soustředit. On a jeho spojenci se dosud vypořádali se všemi potížemi, které jim Saren připravil, nebylo skoro nic, čím by je dokázal zaskočit, nebo si to alespoň myslel. Sedl si za stůl, aby konečně dokončil údržbu zbraní, které tam po několik minut ležely netknuté. Ovšem pocit nejistoty se tentokrát jen tak zahnat nenechal. Elias sice před každou misí pociťoval nervozitu, ale vždy byl schopen ji dostat pod kontrolu. Jenže teď se tohohle nepříjemného pocitu nedokázal zbavit, už jen každý jeho pokus soustředit se na misi se zvrhl v myšlenky na to, co když jdou pozdě, co když Saren našel Převaděč, ať už ta věc byla cokoli…Velitel zavrčel a frustrovaně udeřil pěstí do stolu, že se na něm ležící součástky hlasitě rozřinčely. Jestli on a jeho druhové měli tažení na Ilos přežít, musel se dát dohromady.

Zhluboka se nadechl a znovu začal skládat zbraně, které předtím rozmontoval. Byla to zdlouhavá práce, neboť se mu povedlo pomíchat součástky a on je musel znovu pracně roztřídit. Jeho nesoustředěnost mu to ještě víc ztěžovala. Nakonec se mu ale povedlo všechny zbraně znovu složit dohromady. Elias je položil na podlahu a vyčerpaně se lokty opřel o stůl. Chvíli nedělal vůbec nic, jen seděl na místě a koukal do prázdna, pohrávaje si s myšlenkou jít si lehnout. Vzpomněl si však, že ještě musí dát do pořádku svou zbroj, což znamenalo, že na spánek mohl zapomenout. S otráveným zasténáním se zvedl ze židle, zarazil se však, když se jeho osobní počítač najednou probudil k životu.

„_Shepe, slyšíš mě?!...Tak sakra, nedělej hluchýho, tohle je důležitý, takže vodpověz!"_

Elias sebou trhl. Neměl vůbec tušení, proč ze všech možných lidí se zrovna Toshiro pokoušel ho kontaktovat, a už vůbec nechtěl přemýšlet nad tím, jak se mu to vlastně povedlo. Pokud by ho chytli při tom, jak mluví s uprchlým Přízrakem, který unesl nejmodernější loď v Alianci, byl by v obrovském průšvihu. I když na druhou stranu, Toshiro nepatřil k těm, které by hrozba vojenského soudu zastrašila.

„_Eliasi Sheparde! Já vim, že tam seš, takže radši koukej mluvit, považuj to za přímej rozkaz!"_

Navzdory tomu že mluvil jen polohlasem, Toshiro zněl hodně rozrušeně. Ať už chtěl cokoli, muselo to být něco důležitého. Elias si rezignovaně povzdechl a sedl za počítač. „Jasně, jsem tady. Co se děje?"

Spojení bylo špatné a na pozadí bylo hodně šumu, obraz nefungoval vůbec. Přesto bylo slyšet, jak se na druhém konci Toshiro uchechtl. _„Ty vole, ty mluvíš, jakoby se vůbec nic nedělo, zatimco já se před pár minutama dozvim, že ty a tvoje posádka ste ukradli Normandii a zdrhli z Citadely! Vysvětli mi, co se to kurva děje!" _Dožadoval se rozčileně odpovědi.

„To je na dlouhý povídání." Zamumlal Elias.

„_Tak to zkrať!"_ Odsekl Toshiro. _„Po celym Arcturu se povídá, jak první lidskej Přízrak dal vale Alianci i Radě a teď si někde courá po galaxii! Já chci slyšet pravdu a chci ji slyšet vod tebe, Shepe, ať se ti to líbí nebo ne!"_

Elias si povzdechl. „Fajn. Zkrátka, pohádal jsem se s Radou, protože mě chtěli odvolat z mise, i když Saren byl pořád ještě na svobodě. Vim, že ten hajzl něco chystá, měl jsem i důkazy, ale radní mě nechtěli vůbec poslouchat, a aby mě ještě víc nasrali, tak zamkli Normandii v docích. A protože jsem jaksi neměl čas na to je odprošovat, aby my ještě dali šanci…"

„_Tak jsi ukrad loď a dezertoval. Jasně, chápu." _Doplnil Toshiro a dodal jízlivě. _„Uvědomuješ si, že tě za tohle pošlou domů, že jo?"_

Elias obrátil oči v sloup, věděl moc dobře, co Toshirova poznámka znamenala. Až bude po všem, dost možná ho pošlou zpátky do té ospalé věznice na Měsíci. _A Rada bude mít další důvod k tomu, aby mohla žvatlat o tom, jak je lidstvo nebezpečný a nespolehlivý, a já budu toho živym důkazem_, pomyslel si hořce, _jenom proto, že dělám to, co je správný_. „To je mi u prdele, Kimuro. Jestli Saren uspěje, tak tu nebude žádný vězení, do kterýho by mě šoupli, na to vem jed, kámo. Po naší civilizaci nezůstane ani hovno." Odvětil mrzutě.

„_Tak špatný to je, co?"_ Poznamenal suše Toshiro.

Elias se lehounce zasmál a odpověděl. „Kdybych ti měl říct všecko, myslel by sis, že jsem blázen. Ale já vim moc dobře, o co tady vlastně jde, věř mi. Všechno mám ve svejch záznamech, a beztak si myslím, že se k nim dřív čí pozdějc nějak dostaneš, pokud se toho všichni dožijem, samozřejmě." Potom vážně dodal. „Rada se mnou vyjebala v okamžiku, kdy jsem od ní potřeboval pomoc. Jestli mi se Sarenem nepomůžou, tak se ho zbavím sám, ale ať nikdo nepočítá s tím, že budu někoho žádat o svolení."

Na druhé straně bylo dlouhou chvíli ticho. _„Nemám sice ani šajnu o tom, co se vlastně děje s celou tou Sarenovou kauzou, ale ať už chystáš cokoli…jenom chci říct: Hodně štěstí, a zkus se nezabít."_ Řekl nakonec Toshiro váhavě.

Elias se ušklíbl. „Nic neslibuju, kámo."

„_Zníš skoro, jako by ses chystal na nějakou sebevražednou kampaň nebo co."_ Zasmál se Toshiro. _„Ještě jedna věc. Slyšel jsem lidi, jak řikali, že Anderson je v base. Udina vypovídal, prej že k němu přišel a prostě mu jednu fláknul…zrovna v tý době, kdy jsi zdrhnul z Citadely." _Na okamžik se odmlčel a pak se přímo zeptal _„Má to co dělat s tvym útěkem?"_

Elias si odfrkl a zavrtěl hlavou. „Tobě nic neunikne, co?"

„_Dát si pět a pět dohromady není zas tak těžký." _Řekl Toshiro suše a ztišil hlas. _„Asi budu muset jít, nevypadalo by to dobře, kdyby mě tu nachytali, jak mluvim s uprchlíkem před zákonem. Hodně štěstí, a dávej tam na sebe pozor, chlape."_

„Díky, Toshiro. Měj se." Odvětil Elias a spojení se přerušilo. Ještě chvíli zíral na mrtvou obrazovku a potom si pro sebe zašeptal „Bůh ví, že to budeme potřebovat." Potom se zvedl ze židle, ještě měl dost práce, se kterou se musel vypořádat.

Jak začal svou zbroj znovu postupně skládat jako obrovské puzzle, začal Elias opět přemýšlet o Ilosu a o všem, co tomu předcházelo. Posádka Normandie si při honu za Sarenem prošla peklem; Therum, Feros, Noveria…Virmir, kde lidé jemu blízcí zaplatili vlastním životem. Během těch několika málo týdnů viděli něco, co by kdokoli jiný neviděl ani za celý svůj život, vlastně byl zázrak, že po tom všem ještě nikdo z nich nepřišel o rozum. Jak se Elias ztrácel ve vlastních myšlenkách, uvědomil si, že Ilos může být jeho posledním bojem. Bylo mu jasné, proti čemu stojí, a stejně tak tušil, že svou další misi nemusí vůbec přežít. Ovšem, na začátku nikdo nevěřil, že by v boji se Sarenem a jeho armádou Gethů měli nějakou šanci na úspěch, ale on a jeho druhové se společně dostali až sem, a oni všichni teď mířili do bitvy, jejímž výsledkem bylo buď vítězství nebo vyhlazení.

Elias sebou trhl při pomyšlení na smrt, ať už svoji vlastní nebo kohokoli jiného. Nehodlal na Ilosu zemřít, a stejně tak nehodlal dopustit, aby přišel o život někdo jiný, ne tentokrát. Mířili však do neznáma a nemohli mít tušení, jaké přivítání jim Ilos připraví. Jakkoli se mu to hnusilo, Elias si musel přiznat, že tentokrát nemusí uspět, že Sarenovi se povede najít Převaděč dřív než oni a umožní Smrťákům znovu se vydat na jejich vražednou výpravu. Ještě před pár týdny by si byl Elias naprosto jistý, že Sarenovi dokáže překazit jeho plány. Teď…stále byl odhodlán udělat vše pro to, aby návratu Smrťáků zabránil, ale po tom všem, čím si on a jeho posádka prošli, si už tak sebejistý nepřipadal.

Elias nechal svou zbroj, nyní připravenou na nelítostný boj, ležet na podlaze a šel si lehnout. Nechtělo se mu spát, chtěl alespoň chvíli jen tak ležet a nic nedělat, zatímco se mu hlavou honily tisíce myšlenek. Byl tomu sotva měsíc, co ho kapitán Anderson vytáhl ze stereotypního prostředí věznice na Měsíci, a přesto měl Elias pocit, že se mu celý život převrátil vzhůru nohama. Během pár dní se z bezvýznamného trestance stal jedním z ochránců Galaxie a jediným člověkem, který mohl odvrátit hrozící zkázu. Nyní měl na ramenou osud celé Galaxie, viděl nepopsatelné hrůzy, a několikrát se díval Smrti přímo do očí…jen, aby pokaždé prošla kolem něj, aniž by se ho dotkla. Ale…poprvé po dlouhé době potkal lidi, kteří mu důvěřovali, měl přátele, kteří by za ním šli třeba i do samotných pekel, a co pro něj bylo nejdůležitější…měl _ji_.

Elias zvedl hlavu, když zaslechl lehounké zaklepání na dveře. Nerozmýšlel se a pustil návštěvníka dovnitř; usmál se, když spatřil malou ženskou postavu, která plaše vklouzla do jeho kajuty. Nemusel ani přemýšlet, kdo to je. „Eliasi, mohu s tebou mluvit?" Zeptala se Liara nesměle.

„Nemusíš se mě přece ptát pokaždý, když se mnou chceš mluvit!" Odpověděl Elias pobaveně. Líně se na posteli posadil a Liara si sedla vedle něj. „Tak povídej."

Liara chvíli byla zticha, jako by nevěděla sama co říct. „Hodně jsem přemýšlela o všem, čím jsme za těch posledních pár dní prošli, a o tom, co nás čeká." Začala nakonec nejistě. „Vím, že uděláš co je třeba, abys zastavil Sarena, a my všichni stojíme při tobě, ale…mám strach, že už je příliš pozdě."

„Jestli Saren ten Převaděč opravdu našel, nebude žít dost dlouho na to, aby si s ním mohl hrát." Odpověděl Elias a zahleděl se jakoby do dáli. „Řekl jsem, že ho zastavím a taky to udělám. Už jsme se dostali až moc daleko na to, aby všechna naše snaha přišla vniveč." Dodal polohlasem.

Liara zavrtěla hlavou. „Nepřišla jsem za tebou kvůli tomu, abys mě utěšoval. Jsem si vědoma toho, jak malou máme šanci na to, že odvrátíme invazi Smrťáků. A ty to víš také."

„Šance neznamenaj nic, Liaro, ne pro mě." Odvětil Elias, aniž by se na Liaru podíval. K jejímu překvapení si sundal tričko uniformy a přejel si prsty po mohutné jizvě křižující jeho hruď, připomínce osudného setkání s šavlozubcem. Ač dávno zahojená, vypadala jizva stejně děsivě a rozšklebeně, jako by k ní přišel jen nedávno. Liara se otřásla při pomyšlení, jaká brutální síla mohla takovou jizvu způsobit. „Mám spousty dalších, ale žádná pro mě nemá takovej význam jako tahle." Elias se podíval na Liaru, jeho tvář prosta jakýchkoli emocí. „Pokud by všechny tyhle řeči o šancích byly pravdivý, pak jsem měl na Akuze zhebnout, stejně jako ti ostatní…ale přitom jsem pořád tady. Doteď to nechápu, a nemyslim si, že to někdy pochopím."

Liara si lehce povzdechla a vzala ho za ruku. „Já vím, že hodláš udělat vše co je třeba, abys Sarenovi zhatil jeho plány; ať se rozhodneš pro cokoli, budu s tebou. Já jen…" Na okamžik se odmlčela, nejista si svými slovy. „Jestli někdo má nějakou šanci zabránit návratu Smrťáků, jsme to my, ale pokud se nám to nepodaří…chci říct, kdybychom selhali, tak bych litovala mnoha věcí, které jsem neudělala."

Elias se na ni tázavě zahleděl. „O čem to přesně mluvíš?"

Liara svěsila hlavu. Bylo toho tolik, co chtěla Eliasovi říct, nebyla však schopna říct ani slovo, téměř jakoby ztratila řeč. Začala panikařit, jak se zoufale snažila najít cestu z této trapné situace, hlavou ji ale probleskla spásná myšlenka, vzpomínka na jejich první polibek. Jistě, slova nebyla potřeba, uvědomila si. Naklonila se k Eliasovi a políbila ho. Nebyl to ten letmý, téměř stydlivý dotek rtů, byl to dlouhý, vroucný polibek, plný upřímných citů. Elias byl jejím činem naprosto zaskočen a na okamžik se nemohl ani pohnout, nebyla to odpověď, kterou očekával. Brzy se však poddal; bylo víc než jen jasné, co se mu Liara snažila naznačit. Liara se od něj brzy odtáhla a podívala se mu přímo do očí. „Eliasi…víš, že komunikace nebyla nikdy moji silnou stránkou, sama jsem se ani neuměla pořádně vyjádřit, natož ještě mluvit s někým jiným…takže doufám, že jsi pochopil, co jsem ti chtěla říct…"

Elias se jen výmluvně usmál. „Já vím, a chápu, co mi chceš říct, Liaro. Já pro tebe má taky pár slov…" Liara a Elias se pevně objali a znovu se začali líbat, dlouze a bez jakýchkoli zábran. Když polibek po dluhé chvíli konečně přerušili, lapali po dechu. Liara se najednou od Eliase odtáhla. Vypadala nejistě, přestože Elias netušil proč.

„Je něco špatně?" Zeptal se.

Liara chvíli mlčela. „Říkala jsem ti vůbec o Splynutí, co to vlastně znamená?" Řekla nakonec tiše. Elias jen zavrtěl hlavou; slyšel ji, jak se o tom jednou nebo dvakrát zmínila, ale nikdy mu nevysvětlila, o co vlastně šlo. „Možná jsem se již zmínila, že je to způsob, jak Asarijky plodí potomstvo, ale je to i něco daleko víc než jen tohle. Je to…hlavní důvod, proč jsou Asarijky při hledání partnera tak opatrné. Při Splynutí se dvě mysli na určitou dobu stávají jedinou. Veškeré emoce, myšlenky, a někdy dokonce i vzpomínky…co vidí jeden, vidí i ten druhý. V mnoha případech bylo Splynutí přelomovým bodem vztahu dvou lidí." Vysvětlovala Liara. Znovu se na chvíli odmlčela. Když znovu promluvila, její hlas byl jen o málo hlasitější než šepot. „Eliasi…je mi jen sto šest let. Téměř žádná z mého lidu se v mém věku do něčeho takového nepouští. Ani já sama jsem o tom nikdy nepřemýšlela…dokud jsem nepotkala tebe."

Tentokrát to byl Elias, kdo byl po dobrou chvíli neschopen slov. I když tak nějak chápal, co tohle Splynutí vlastně znamenalo, nedokázal si to představit. Jemně jí objal kolem ramen a řekl. „Chápu, co se mi snažíš říct, Liaro. Nemusíme se do toho pouštět, jestli máš strach."

„Ale já chci." Odvětila Liara téměř okamžitě. „Vím stejně dobře jako ty, co nás čeká, a vím také, že jinou šanci možná ani nedostaneme, takže ano, jsem si naprosto jistá." Otočila se tak, že se rukama opírala Eliasovi o hruď a dívala se mu přímo do očí. „Věříš mi?"

Elias na ni okamžik překvapeně zíral. „Cože? Jasně že ti věřím! Vždyť jsme si navzájem několikrát zachránili život, jak bych mohl-" Začal se smíchem, ale Liara ho umlčela krátkým polibkem. Potom zavřela oči. Elias tušil, co přijde, a pokusil se uvolnit co nejvíc to šlo. Minulo pár vteřin a Liara otevřela oči…tentokrát obsidiánově černé.

Celý svět kolem nich jako by během zlomku vteřiny zmizel. Elias viděl, jak se najednou vznáší v jakémsi moři černé prázdnoty a kolem něj poletovala světla, jako hvězdy. Zmateně se začal rozhlížet kolem sebe; měl obavy, že se prázdnota obrátí v jednu z těch nočních můr, které on tolik nenáviděl. Uklidnil se však, když ucítil na své tváři lehký dotyk. Otočil se. Liara stála přímo proti němu a on se jí díval do očí. Jeho myslí se najednou začaly míhat vzpomínky takovým tempem, že kdyby byl ještě při vědomí, asi by dostal závrať. Před jeho očima se v útržcích míhal jeho vlastních život…a do těch útržků se míchaly ještě další vzpomínky, které vůbec nepoznával, ačkoli tušil, že určitě nebyly jeho. Znovu se podíval na obraz Liary ve své mysli a vztáhl k němu ruku. Liara udělala to samé. V okamžik, kdy se jejich ruce dotkly, Elias ucítil, jak ho náhle zaplavila vlna emocí. Strach: z budoucnosti, co se stane, pokud jeho nepřítel dosáhne svého; odhodlání, zabránit zdánlivě nevyhnutelnému kataklyzmatu; stopu rozhořčení ze zrady, kterou neočekával, a smutku kvůli těm, které ztratil. Zvláštní bylo, že ony emoce mu připadaly stejně tak cizí jako jeho vlastní. Stejně jak rychle se tyto pocity objevily, tak i zmizely a na jejich místo přišly jiné. Pýcha, kterou cítil, když ho Rada povýšila na Přízraka (_jak ironické,_ pomyslel by si), pocit důvěry k těm, kteří byli ochotni ho následovat do boje bez ohledu na cenu, prostá radost z toho, když byl s lidmi sobě blízkými. Jedna z emocí se však vzedmula a přebila všechny ostatní. Bylo to něco, co Elias až donedávna téměř neznal, to samé, co cítil k mladičké asarijské doktorce, kterou právě cítil ve své vlastní mysli. Láska. Hořela plamenem jasnějším než všechny hvězdy v Galaxii najednou a vytvořila mezi ním a Liarou pouto pevnější než ocel. Elias a Liara se uprostřed podivného světa, jenž byl výplodem jejich myslí, objali a jejich rty se dotkly. Bylo to něco neuvěřitelného, něco, co by ani tisíce slov nedokázaly ani přibližně popsat. Oba dva si byli daleko blíž než by si v obyčejném fyzickém světě mohli být: byli jedním. Veděli jen pramálo o tom, co se dělo mimo jejich mysli; dvě nahá těla sevřená v pevném objetí, rty semknuté ve vášnivém polibku

Když se konečně Elias probudil, Liara ležela vedle něj, ruku přehozenou přes jeho hruď, a pořád ještě spala. Všiml si, že oba dva byli nazí, a jejich oblečení leželo různě poházené na zemi. Takže to nebyl sen, řekl si Elias a sám pro sebe se usmál. Pomalu se zvedl z postele, opatrně, aby Liaru náhodou nevzbudil, sesbíral ze země svou uniformu a oblékl se. Potom se jen opřel o stůl a díval se na ni, jak spí.

Netrvalo dlouho a Liara se probudila, možná vycítila, že na posteli je vedle ní prázdno. Rozhlédla se po kajutě a konečně si všimla Eliase opřeného zády o stůl, jak si ji od hlavy k patě prohlíží. „Vidíš snad něco, co se ti líbí?" Zeptala se s lehkým úsměvem; věděla, že je úplně nahá, ani tak se nenamáhala se něčím zakrýt. Elias neodpověděl, jen se smíchem zakroutil hlavou. Na malou chvíli mezi nimi zavládlo ticho. „Slyšela jsem od mnoha Asarijek, jak nádherné může Splynutí být, ale zažít to na vlastní kůži…slovy se to nedokáže popsat." Řekla Liara nakonec.

„Měly pravdu." Povzdechl si Elias. „Bylo to…ani nevím, jak to nazvat. Nic takovýho jsem v životě nezažil." Potom dodal s lišáckým úsměvem. „Zajímalo by mě, kolik ještě máme času."

Liara se krátce zasmála, dřív než však stačila něco říct, kajutou se rozezněl Jokerův hlas. „Dámy a pánové, právě jsme dorazili do systému Refuge. Za přibližně tři čtvrtě hodiny dorazíme na orbitu Ilosu." Pilot ještě dodal žertem. „Jenom připomínám: Baterky chystaj oslavu a my všichni jsme pozvaný, takže se podle toho zařiďte! Adios!"

Elias se uchechtl na Jokerovým vtípkem, ale vzápětí zvážněl. Rozhodující bitva se nezadržitelně blížila. „Takže je to tady." Řekl s povzdechem.

Liara pomalu vstala z postele a začala z podlahy sbírat své oblečení. „Měli bychom se připravit." Řekla jakoby mimochodem.

Elias po ní střelil pohledem, zatímco se spěšně oblékala. Veděl přesně, co se za tou nevinně znějící větou skrývalo. „Jseš si jistá, že chceš jít tam dolů se mnou?"

„Ano, Eliasi. Jsem si jistá." Odpověděla rázně. „Jestli se máme po hlavě vrhnout do pekla, tak jedině spolu."

Elias si povzdechl. Měl v úmyslu jí nařídit, aby zůstala na lodi; nedokázal snést pomyšlení, že by se jí tam dole něco stalo. I když na druhou stranu se Liara uměla postarat sama o sebe, to věděl; nebyla sice voják, ale i tak uměla bojovat. A beztak si nebyl jistý, jestli by ho vůbec poslechla, kdyby jí nařídil zůstat. Rozhodl se. „Dobře, jdeš s náma, ale chci, aby ses držela u mě. Až budem na povrchu, budeme muset postupovat rychle, nemůžem si dovolit žádný zdržení. A žádný hraní na hrdiny, rozumíš?"

„Nedělej si starosti, Eliasi. Mimochodem, tu poslední věc nechávám na tobě." Odpověděla Liara škádlivě a pomalu vykročila ke dveřím jen aby se po pár krocích vrátila a ještě jednou Eliase políbila. „Chtěla jsem jenom říct, že…ti děkuju, Eliasi. Za všechno."

„Nemusíš, Liaro." Odpověděl Elias s úsměvem. „Uvidíme se na můstku." Liara přikývla a zamířila do své soukromé laboratoře. Elias si začal na sebe natahovat svou zbroj, kterou si ve spěchu ještě párkrát zkontroloval. Měl dost důvodů domnívat se, že až budou na Ilosu, sebemenší komplikace by pro ně mohla mít fatální důsledky. Během pěti minut byl plně vyzbrojen a spěchal na můstek, doufaje, že někdo už bude mít alespoň nějakou představu, co je na Ilosu čeká.

* * *

><p>Joker seděl na sedačce pilota a zíral na velkou skupinu gethských lodí, která se vznášela na orbitě Ilosu. Saren tu byl dříve než oni, a o tom, jak dlouho už v tomto systému byl, neměl nikdo tušení. Jakoby už jejich situace nebyla víc komplikovaná, pomyslel si pilot hořce. Maskovací systémy Normandie byly zapnuté, takže Gethové neměli žádnou šanci je objevit, tedy pokud by se nedostali až moc blízko. Ovšem Normandie mohla zůstat neviditelná jen po omezenou dobu; pokud by se lapače emisí zaplnily, loď by se roztavila i s celou posádkou. Museli rychle přijít s nějakým plánem.<p>

Joker se otočil právě včas aby zahlédl velitele Sheparda a členy jeho týmu, jak mířili na můstek, všichni již plně vyzbrojeni, až na Ashley, která se ještě nezotavila ze zranění na Virmiru. Posádka lodě, vytržena z odpočinku během dlouhé cesty, již byla na svých místech a čekala na rozkazy, stále ještě poněkud nervózní, ale připravena.

„Tak jak to vypadá, Jokere?" Zeptal se velitel, když stanul za sedadlem pilota. Na můstku bylo s celým pozemním týmem o poznání méně místa.

„Vidíte to sám veliteli. Tři prdele lodí na orbitě a přibližně stejně tolik Gethů na povrchu planety." Řekl Joker a mávl rukou k holografické projekci, jako by už to nemohlo být víc zřejmé.

„Vědí, že jsme tady?" Otázala se Liara.

Joker si odfrkl. „To těžko. Maskovací systémy běží, takže by nás objevili nejspíš až by to do nás náhodou napálili."

Navigátor Pressly, který seděl u jedné z postranních konzolí, se najednou znepokojeně ozval. „Veliteli, zachycuji tady něco podivného, vychází to téhle oblasti." Na hologramu planety se zvýraznil sektor někde na severní polokouli planety. Detailní sken oblasti ukázal že šlo o nějaký druh městské infrastruktury. Zrovna v tomto případě to nebylo překvapující, protože Ilos byl místem, kde se toho po Protheánech zachovalo zdaleka nejvíc.

Shepard se téměř neznatelně usmál, tahle anomálie musela být jejich cílem. „Jokere, zaměř se na ty souřadnice a vem nás dolů."

Pressly se otočil. „Tohle nepůjde, pane. Nejbližší oblast vhodná pro přistání je dva kilometry daleko."

„Dva kilometry?! To nemůžem nikdy včas stihnout, najděte něco, co je blíž!" Vyštěkla Ashley.

„Nic blíž tady není, už jsem si to ověřoval!" Odsekl Pressly.

„A co výsadek v transportéru?" Navrhl Shepard.

Pressly zavrtěl hlavou. „Na něco takového potřebujete výšku alespoň sto metrů a v otevřeném terénu. Nejvíc, co můžu najít poblíž Sarena, je dvacet."

Ashley vytřeštila oči. „Výsadek z dvaceti metrů?! Tohle se nám nemůže nikdy podařit!"

„Musíme to zkusit!" Namítala Liara.

„Souhlasim. Jestli chceme Sarena zlikvidovat, tak to musíme risknout!" Přidal se Garrus.

Ashley je oba ignorovala a štěkla na Presslyho. „Najděte jiný místo pro přistání!"

„Žádný další není!" Zařval Pressly frustrovaně. Shepard si rukou mnul čelo a snažil se přijít na nějaké další řešení, zatímco kolem něj zuřila hádka. _Proč nemůže bejt nikdy nic jednoduchý?!_

„Úhel klesání je moc strmý!" Snažila se Tali vysvětlovat.

„Je to jediná možnost!" Vykřikla Liara.

„Tohle není žádná možnost, tohle je sebevražda!" Zavrčela na ni Ashley. „Tohle prostě nemůže…"

„**Já to dám!**"

Všichni se otočili na Jokera, který soustředěně hleděl na přístroje, v očích naprosto nezlomné odhodlání. Ambiciózní pilot si oddechl, aby se trochu zklidnil a potom klidně zopakoval. „Já to dám."

Shepard se pro sebe usmál; neměl tušení, jestli je pilot Normandie natolik sebevědomý, nebo jen naprosto šílený, ale on vždy věděl, co dělá. Bylo rozhodnuto. „Tak pánové, poslouchejte! Wrex, Liara a Garrus budou v pozemním týmu; za pět minut se hlaste v nákladovým prostoru. Pět, a ani o minutu dýl!" Jmenovaní přikývli a odběhli z můstku. „Tali, ty jediná se tady trochu vyznáš v gethský komunikaci. Budeš sledovat jejich vysílání a pokud něco zjistíš, dáš mi vědět!" Tali přikývla v odpověď a sedla si na sedadlo kopilota. „Jokere…ty dělej co umíš."

Joker se otočil na velitele a zasalutoval. „Spolehněte se, veliteli. Dobrý lov!" Shepard přikývl a rozběhl se směrem k nákladovému prostoru. Na rtech se mu mihl úsměv, který potlačil; teď se musel soustředit a připravit se cokoli, co by na ně na povrchu dávno zapomenuté planety mohlo číhat.

* * *

><p><em>Ilos, systém Refuge, Pangaejský prostor<em>

„Výsadek za pět…čtyři…tři…dva…jedna…držte si klobouky!"

Normandie se nyní k povrchu Ilosu řítila téměř střemhlav. Velitel zaťal zuby a sešlápl plyn až na podlahu. Transportér vystřelil z otevřených dveří nákladového prostoru přesně v okamžiku, kdy Joker zvedl nos lodě, aby se vyhnul tvrdému nárazu do země. Načasování bylo více než dokonalé, hlavním problémem teď bylo přistát, aniž by se vozidlo rozpadlo na milion kousků. Shepard okamžitě zažehl trysky pro zpomalení pádu; fungovalo to, ovšem ne tak rychle jak by chtěl.

Dole pod nimi, ve zříceninách protheánského města zarostlých hustým pralesem se pohyboval velký konvoj gethských jednotek. Přímo mezi nimi kráčel Saren, který se nyní zastavil, když zaslechl jakýsi podezřelý rachot. Otočil se ke zdroji hluku a naprosto ztuhnul, když spatřil loď svých pronásledovatelů, která se nyní řítila přímo na něj. Shepard se škodolibě usmál, když si všiml jak Saren v neobvyklém záchvatu paniky začal pohánět své podřízené do bezpečí podzemního tunelu. Už byl tak blízko, tak blízko k tomu, aby se toho ničemného bastarda jednou provždy zbavil; stačilo, aby transportér dopadl přímo na něj a rozdrtil jej pod svými koly.

Ovšem lidskému Přízraku nebylo přáno. Výraz v jeho tváři se postupně změnil z euforie na šok a nakonec paniku, když vstup do tunelu začaly zavírat ohromná vrata. Shepard, vyděšený možností, že by mu Saren opět unikl, vypnul zpomalovací trysky, aby získal trochu času. Bylo však již příliš pozdě. Saren ještě věnoval svému protivníkovi povýšený pohled a v okamžiku, kdy transportér dopadl na zem, se vrata zavřela.

Shepard cítil, jak mu přistání roztřáslo všechny kosti v těle. Říct, že to bylo drsné přistání, bylo rozhodně slabé slovo. Garrus zavrčel bolestí. „Doufám, že tohle už si nikdy nezopakuju." Jeho druhové sice nic neřekli, ale patrně si mysleli to samé.

Nepříjemné přistání však byla poslední věc, která by Sheparda zajímala. Na okamžik jen civěl na zavřená vrata a potom doslova explodoval. „Doprdele!" Zařval a udeřil pěstí do jednoho z panelů, který se v reakci varovně rozblikal. Ten parchant Saren je zase převezl.

Dřív než mohl ubohý panel úplně rozbít, Garrus ho chytil za rameno. „Uklidni se, Sheparde! Rozbíjením Maka ničemu nepomůžeš! Teď musíme nějak přijít na to, jak se přes ty vrata dostanem!"

„Bylo by rychlejší ty dveře prostě prostřelit, ne?" Navrhoval Wrex.

„Přes ty dveře se nemůžeme v žádném případě hrubou silou dostat!" Namítla Liara. „Saren přišel na to, jak ta vrata zavřít, což znamená, že zde musí být i způsob, jak je znovu otevřít. Jsem si jistá, že někde v tomto komplexu je jejich ovládací panel."

„Tak na co čekáme?" Řekl Shepard, stále ještě otrávený tím, že mu Saren znovu proklouzl mezi prsty. Vyvolal na jednom z panelů holografickou mapu oblasti a chvíli si ji prohlížel. „Aha. Vypadá to, že k tomu panelu půjdeme pěšky."

Shepard a jeho druhové se vysoukali z transportéru a rozhlédli se kolem. Stáli přímo uprostřed zapomenutého protheánského města, nebo spíše toho, co z něj zbylo. Téměř všechny prastaré konstrukce byly pokryty rzí a volně rostoucí vegetace je svými kořeny pomalu rozkládala. Některé budovy již zubu času podlehly a jejich trosky částečně zavalily cestu do podzemních tunelů. Celé místo, jakkoli bylo zdevastované, stále působilo majestátně. Liara byla jako u vytržení; s úžasem si vše prohlížela a neustále mumlala o tom, jaká to byla škoda, že nebyl čas na detailnější výzkum. Shepard je však nenechal dlouho civět; nebyli tady kvůli prohlížení památek, museli otevřít vrata, která jim bránila v pronásledování Sarena, a to co nejrychleji.

Velmi brzo ovšem narazili na Gethy, kteří se jejich postup pokoušeli zpomalit, takže se tým z Normandie musel vypořádat nejdřív s nimi. Nikdo z nich nevěděl, kde přesně by ten ovládací panel měl být, ovšem cokoli, co Gethové snažili bránit, mohlo přicházet v úvahu. Během cesty opuštěným městem Garrus náhodou objevil gethský terminál pro ovládání palpostů a po krátkém zápolení jej vyřadil, aby trochu srovnal šance. Po celou dobu, co se prodírali zarostlými chodbam, prošli pár malých náměstí a přitom likvidovali vše, co se jim postavilo do cesty, měl Shepard divný, téměř nepříjemný pocit. Díval se na to, co zůstalo po kdysi mocné mimozemské civilizaci; celé místo působilo stejně zlověstně jako nějaká opuštěná hrobka. _Nebylo by to překvapení, kdybychom tu po cestě narazili na ducha_, řekl si Shepard pro sebe, nedovolil si však polevit v pozornosti. Zdálo se, že jejich kovoví protivníci vylézali snad z každé škvíry. Shepard a jeho druhové brzy zjistili, že na jejich patře nic nebylo, objevili však výtah, který vedl do nižší části komplexu. Zdánlivě bez jiných možností do výtahu nastoupili.

„V týhle části ještě všechno běží. Tenhle komplex je asi napojenej na vlastní generátor." Uvažoval Garrus, zatímco je výtah vezl hlouběji do podzemí.

„Tady dole musí být to ústředí, ze kterého Saren zavřel ta vrata. Je to naše jediná šance, pokud se chceme dostat do těch tunelů." Vysvětlovala Liara.

„A já se vsadim že _voni_ to budou vědět taky." Zabručel Wrex a letmým pohledem si kontroloval svou výstroj. Výtah se zvolna zastavil; byli na místě.

„Slyšeli jste ho; ústředí je přímo před náma, a naši kamarádi nebudou moc nadšený že jim tam lezeme. Buďte připravený na všechno." Shepard se vyplížil z výtahu a obezřetně postupoval tmavou chodbou k ústředí, soustředěn na každý podezřelý pohyb. Ostatní se drželi za ním. Chodba se postupně rozevřela v jakousi velkou, matně osvětlenou halu. Na zemi byly spadané trosky, za kterými se družstvo ukrylo. Shepard se pomalu vyklonil z krytu, aby zjistil co je před ním…a okamžitě zapadl zpátky, když se kolem něj prosmýkla raketa. Gethové už o nich věděli a zaútočili. Tentokrát to nebyli běžní a naprosto omezení pěšáci, tohle byly těžké jednotky, navíc podporované dvojicí Velitelů. Shepard si pro sebe zanadával, bylo mu jasné, že tohle bude těžký boj. Jediné zaváhání a budou všichni mrtví.

Gethové postupovali vpřed a zasypávali vetřelce palbou. Shepardův tým se pokoušel vrátit palbu, ale nemohli ani vystrčit hlavy z krytu aniž by o ně přišli, natož ještě po nich střílet. Museli rychle vymyslet, jak se z téhle situace dostat. Shepard se rozhlížel kolem a hledal cokoli, co by mu mohlo pomoct. Nejdřív to vypadalo beznadějně, pak si ale všiml dvou složených palpostů, které dřepěly na pravé straně sálu. U každého z nich byl ovládací panel. Podíval se doleva a tam byly další dva.

Shepard poklepal na rameno Garrovi, kterému se povedlo jeden z dotěrných strojů sestřelit, a ukázal na jeden z neaktivních palpostů. Garrus na něj chvíli zíral a pak se usmál, když pochopil. „Tak fajn, až řeknu tři, tak mě kryjte!" Shepard přikývl a v rychlosti vysvětlil plán ostatním. Garrus sledoval nepřátelskou palbu a vyčkával.

„Jedna…Dva…" Palba povolila, sice ne příliš patrně, ale Garrovi to pro jeho účely stačilo.

„TŘI!" Zařval a vyrazil směrem k nejbližšímu panelu. Gethové si ho všimli a okamžitě začali střílet, jako by ho chtěli jen vahou střel zadupat do země. V ten samý okamžik se Shepard a jeho zbývající druhové vyklonili z krytů a zahájili na Gethy palbu. Pár nejslabších jednotek se pod náporem palby zhroutilo, ti zbylí zaměřili svou pozornost na trojici vetřelců, kteří pro ně zrovna představovali větší nebezpečí. Garrus doběhl k jednomu z panelů a oddechl si. Jejich trik vyšel, ještě si však nemohli gratulovat. Garrus aktivoval svůj omni-nástroj a pustil se do práce. Panel byl velmi důkladně zakódován, turiánský důstojník se ale nenechal jen tak odbýt. Jeho vytrvalost nakonec přinesla své ovoce, když se jeden z palpostů zvedl a začal střílet do vlastních spojenců. Hala byla najednou plná napůl roztavených zbytků mechanických těl. Shepard si ulehčeně oddechl a spolu s ostatními vyšel z krytu. Teď museli najít ústřednu a otevřít vrata od tunelů.

Ústředna byla přímo o patro výš nad halou. Většina panelů byla vytrhána ze svých míst a těch pár, co zde zbylo, již dávno nefungovalo. Až na jeden. Shepard k němu okamžitě přistoupil a prohlížel si symboly na holografickém rozhraní. Byly stejné jako ty, co viděl na Theru a Ferosu, tentokrát však již věděl, co znamenají. „No tak, Saren už před námi má dost velký náskok! Musíme ho zastavit, než najde Převaděč!" Naléhala Liara.

„Pokud ho teda už nenašel, pak bychom šli do pasti." Prohodil Garrus a obezřetně se rozhlížel kolem sebe.

Wrex si odfrkl. „A kdy nás něco takovýho zastavilo?"

Shepard se vytrhl z přemýšlení a stiskl jeden ze symbolů. Byl odměněn vzdáleným skřípěním a lehkým otřesem. Vrata byla otevřena a oni se mohli znovu pustit do pronásledování. Neudělal však ani krok a Garrus najednou zpozorněl. „Počkat. Něco se děje."

Měl pravdu. Panel najednou ožil a zobrazila se holografická projekce bez jakýchkoli specifických tvarů. Shepard poznal, že to byl nějaký záznam; byl sice hodně poškozený, on však dokázal rozeznat několik slov. „…příliš pozdě…nejsme schopni…utočící flotilu…není úniku…není bezpečno…hledejte úkryt…u archivů…Smrťáci…Citadela…v obležení…jediná naděje…" Hlas na záznamu se najednou změnil. „…zoufalý čin…Převaděč…vše je ztraceno…nemůžeme je zastavit…"

„Nerozumím ani slovo, co to říká." Zamračil se Garrus. „Tahle zpráva je v protheánštině, divím se, že se to vůbec zachovalo."

Shepard se zarazil. „Počkat, jak to že já tomu teda rozumím?"

Jeho druhové na něj nejdřív zírali jako na šíleného, dokud Liara nepřišla s vysvětlením. „Jistě, to ta Šifra! Nejen že ti pomohla porozumět vizím z majáků, ale teď i rozumíš jejich jazyku!" Řekla užasle. „Co ta zpráva říká?"

„Ten záznam byl hodně poškozenej, zachytil jsem jenom pár slov." Vysvětloval Shepard. „Je to asi z doby útoku Smrťáků; slyšel jsem něco o Citadele v obležení, úkryt, nějaký archivy, dokonce se to zmínilo i o Převaděči, ale jinak nic, co by nám pomohlo." Vytasil zbraň a vydal se zpátky k místu, kde nechali transportér. „Měli bychom jít."

Cesta zpátky se naštěstí obešla bez jakýchkoli komplikací. Netrvalo dlouho a znovu seděli ve vozidle, které se rozjelo přímo do obrovského podzemního tunelu. Tunel byl částečně zaplaven vodou a jeho stěny byly proděravěny kořeny mohutných, tisíce let starých stromů.

„Překvapuje mě, že na nás Saren nenarafičil nějakou past. Možná měl až moc naspěch." Uvažoval Garrus, zatímco si prohlížel mohutné stěny tunelu. Wrex vypadal přímo znuděně, naproti tomu Liara se kochala tím vším, co po Protheánech zůstalo.

„Anebo na nějakou past teprv narazíme." Zabručel Shepard, nespouštěje oči z cesty.

„Co jsou vůbec ty věci na těch zdech?" Zeptal se najednou Wrex. Shepard trochu zpomalil a rozhlédl se po stěnách tunelu. A skutečně, ze zdí napůl trčely desítky, možná i stovky podivných kontejnerů.

„To musí být stázové moduly. Protheáni se pravděpodobně pokoušeli přežít invazi Smrťáků tím, že přešli do kryogenního spánku." Vysvětlovala Liara. „Měli se probudit, až bylo po invazi. Něco se ale muselo pokazit, možná nedostatek energie, nebo nějaké jiné selhání, protože všechny ty moduly jsou neaktivní."

„Takže se vlastně pohybujeme v jedný velký hrobce." Poznamenal Garrus suše. Shepard je ignoroval a soustředil se na cestu. Urazili ještě dalších několik set metrů než se dostali do další sekce tunelů…a narazili na další problém. Cestu jim blokovala podivná třpytivě žlutá bariéra. Wrex na ni vystřelil ve snaze ji prorazit, střela však s bariérou ani nehnula. Znamenalo to, že budou znovu muset hledat nějakou ústřednu, ze které by mohli bariéru vypnout, a znovu ztratí trochu drahocenného času. Shepard zastavil transportér těsně před bariérou a chystal se vylézt ven, v ten okamžik se ale vztyčila další bariéra, tentokrát přímo za nimi. Byli v pasti, nemohli ani tam, ani zpátky.

„Je to past, chtějí nás přepadnout ze zálohy!" Zařval Garrus a zuřivě se rozhlížel kolem sebe. Všichni čtyři tam stáli, zbraně namířené do všech stran a čekali na útok, který však nepřišel, zatím.

„Ať už jde o cokoli, Saren v tomhle prsty nemá." Zamumlal Shepard a pomalu vykročil k postranní chodbě, která v sobě skrývala výtah. Jeho druhové se na sebe zmateně podívali, neřekli však nic a šli za ním.

Výtah je vezl hluboko do útrob zapomenutého podzemního krytu. Napůl otevřenou šachtou byly vidět stovky kryogenních modulů, žádný z nich však nebyl funkční. „Co si myslíte, že tam dole najdem?" Ozval se Garrus nervózně.

„Nemám tušení." Přiznala Liara. „Ale jestli to zaměřilo jen nás, může to být něco užitečného."

„Hlavně buďme opatrní." Řekl Shepard, křečovitě svíraje svou pušku.

Výtah se konečně zastavil. Shepard vyšel ven a viděl jen dlouhý můstek uprostřed veliké síně, na jehož konci byl nějaký ovládací panel. Byl funkční. Shepard pokynul svým druhům a pomalu se k panelu vydal, neměl tušení, jestli to byl jen další ze Sarenových triků, ale zvědavost byla přece jen silnější. Když byl jen pár kroků daleko, holografický projektor se aktivoval a ukazoval jen jakousi beztvarou zářící masu. Síní se rozlehl zkreslený, umělý hlas. „Nejste Protheáni. Ale nejste ani stroje. Právě tato událost byla jedna z mnoha, které jsme očekávali. Právě proto jsme vyslali naše varování přes majáky. Ani na jednom z vás nerozeznávám stopy Indoktrinace, na rozdíl od toho druhého, co tudy nedávno prošel. Možná je zde pořád naděje."

První se z šoku zotavila Liara. „Počkat, jak to že ti najednou rozumím? Měl by jsi hovořit v protheánštině!"

„Sledoval jsem vaši komunikaci od té doby co jste dorazili do tohoto zařízení a přeložil jsem svůj výstup do formy, které budete rozumět." Odpověděl program jednoduše. „Mé jméno je 'Bdící'. Prozatím jste zde v bezpečí, to se však pravděpodobně brzy změní. Brzy nebude nikde bezpečno."

„Co jsi vlastně zač?" Zeptal se Shepard.

„Jsem pokročilý neorganický analytický systém založený na osobnosti Ksad Ishana, hlavního dozorce výzkumného zařízení Ilos." Odpověděl Bdící.

„Proč jsi nás sem zavedl?"

„Musíte prolomit cyklus, který se opakoval po miliony let. Pokud ale máte uspět, musíte porozumět, jinak se dopustíte stejných chyb jako my. Citadela je srdcem vaší civilizace a sídlem vlády. Tak to bylo i u nás, i každé civilizace, která tu byla před námi. Ale Citadela je past, ve skutečnosti je to ohromný hmotový vysílač, který se pojí přímo s temným vesmírem, prázdnotou za hranicemi Galaxie. Když je tento vysílač aktivován, Smrťáci projdou skrz a vše co znáte bude zničeno."

Shepard cítil, jak mu v žilách tuhne krev. Takže takhle Smrťáci vstupovali do Galaxie…k čemu však Saren ale potřeboval Převaděč? A co ten Převaděč vlastně byl? „Počkat, počkat, jak je možný, že si nikdo nevšim toho, že Citadela je neaktivní hmotovej vysílač?!" Vyhrkl Garrus.

„Smrťáci si dávají záležet, aby jejich tajemství zůstala neodhalena. Proto také stvořili rasu zdánlivě neškodných organických správců. Tito Správci udržují hlavní funkce Citadely a tím také umožnují ostatním rasám ji využívat, aniž by plně porozuměli její technologii. Právě tato závislost na Správcích je klíčem k utajení pravé povahy Citadely."

„Dokonalá past." Zamručel Wrex.

„Takže Smrťáci vyčkávají za hranicemi Galaxie a až se vysílač na Citadele otevře, tak můžou zlikvidovat celou flotilu Citadely i Radu během jedinýho útoku?" Vydechl Shepard.

„To byl i náš osud. Naši vůdcové byli mrtvi dřív, než jsme zjistili, že jsme napadeni. Smrťáci ovládli Citadelu a jejím prostřednictvím i hmotové vysílače. Jednotlivé části našeho Impéria tím byly od sebe odříznuty, snadná kořist pro flotilu Smrťáků. Během několika následujících desetiletí začali likvidovat náš lid. Systém po systému, planetu po planetě, nás systematicky likvidovali."

Shepard si vzpomněl na větu, kterou mu Saren řekl při jejich setkání na Virmiru. _Není lepší podřídit se, než být vyhlazen?_ „Válka již byla prohraná. Kdybyste se vzdali, možná by vás nechali žít." Nadhodil Shepard.

„Nic takového nám nebylo nikdy nabídnuto. Náš nepřítel měl jediný cíl: vyhladit veškerý pokročilý organický život." Vysvětloval Bdící. „Z Citadely měli Smrťáci přístup k veškerým mapám, datům i záznamům. Věděli o nás vše. Jejich flotily napadly každý osídlený kout Galaxie. Některé světy byly naprosto zničeny, jiné byly dobyty a jejich obyvatelé zotročeni. Z těchto otroků se stali indoktrinovaní služebníci a vyzvědači Smrťáků. Když je Protheání z jiných světu přijali jako uprchlíky, tak je brzy vyzradili strojům. Během pár staletí Smrťáci zabili nebo zotročili každého Protheána v Galaxii. Byli vytrvalí, krutí a velice důkladní."

Shepard byl zděšen. O osudu Protheánů sice věděl z vizí uložených v majácích, ovšem z tohoto podrobného svědectví ho i tak mrazilo. Jednu věc však stále nechápal. „Co ale Smrťáci dělali, když vyhladili Protheány, stejně jako starší civilizace? A proč to vlastně dělají?"

„Naše světy byly zbaveny všeho cenného, veškeré zdroje a technologie byly sebrány indoktrinovanými otroky. Když si Smrťáci byli jisti, že jejich genocida byla u konce, stáhli se zpět do temného vesmíru a uzavřeli za sebou vysílač na Citadele. Veškeré důkazy o jejich invazi byly zničeny a jejich otroci byli zanecháni svému osudu. Protože nebyli již schopni samostatného myšlení, brzy zemřeli hladem nebo v důsledku nevlídných podmínek. Vyhlazení Protheánů bylo dokonáno. Co se týče motivů Smrťáků, o tom se dá pouze diskutovat. Nicméně vaše přežití závisí na jejich zastavení, nikoli pochopení." Odpověděl Bdící.

Shepard si oddechl. „Řekl jsi, že jsi nás sem přivedl z dobrého důvodu. Co teda mám dělat?"

„Převaděč je klíčem. V době, kdy Smrťáci zaútočili, naši vědci již byli na dosah pochopení divů technologie hmotových vysílačů. Ilos byl přísně tajným zařízením, kde vědci pracovali na vytvoření zmenšeného modelu hmotového vysílače, který se pojil přímo s Citadelou, centrem sítě vysílačů."

„Takže tenhle Převaděč vlastně jsou zadní vrátka na Citadelu?!" Vykřikl Garrus překvapeně.

„A co potom? Jak to že vás nenašli?" Naléhal Shepard.

„Naší jedinou nadějí bylo zůstat neobjeveni. Přerušili jsme veškerou komunikaci s okolním světem a náš personál ustoupil do podzemních archivů. Aby byly zachovány zdroje, všichni šli do kryogenního spánku. Já jsem byl naprogramován, abych vzbudil personál, až nebezpečí pomine. Ovšem vyhlazení celého druhu je pomalý proces. Uplynula desetiletí, i staletí, a Smrťáci byli stále přítomni, a moje zdroje energie se tenčily. Začal jsem tedy jeden po druhém odpojovat kryogenní moduly, abych ušetřil energii, počínaje tím nejméně důležitým personálem. Když Smrťáci konečně ustoupili do temného vesmíru, jen moduly vrchních vědců byly aktivní, a i ty byly v nebezpečí selhání."

„Byly tam statisíce modulů! To jsi je prostě odpojil, prostě jsi je zabil?!" Vyštěkla Liara rozhořčeně.

„Byla to jediná možnost, jak zařídit, aby vůbec někdo přežil." Namítl Shepard. Jakkoli se mu to nelíbilo, byla to pravda.

„Zachránil jsem klíčový personál." Odvětil Bdící chladně. „Když se Smrťáci stáhli, vrchní vědci byli stále naživu. Díky mým činům je zde vůbec nějaká naděje. Když se vědci probudili, zjistili, že protheánská civilizace byla zničena, i přesto se zařekli, že najdou způsob, jak Smrťákům zabránit v návratu, a věděli že Správci byli klíčem."

„Pořád nechápu, o co tady jde." Namítl Shepard. „Proč vlastně Saren jde po Převaděči?"

„Převaděč mu umožní získat kontrolu nad Citadelou a nad Správci. Správci jsou ovládáni Citadelou, a před každou invazí je vyslán signál, který přiměje Správce k aktivaci vysílače na Citadele. Po letech výzkumu naši vědci přišli na způsob, jak tento signál vyrušit. Za pomocí Převaděče se vydali na Citadelu a provedli potřebné modifikace. Takže tentokrát, když Vládce vyslal signál na Citadelu, Správci jej ignorovali, a Smrťáci jsou uvězněni v temném vesmíru."

„Takže Saren má nějaký plán, jak se přes tohle dostat." Řekl Shepard.

„Jistě. Použije Převaděč, aby se vyhnul obraně Citadely a jak bude uvnitř, nechá Vládce, aby převzal kontrolu nad stanicí a otevřel vysílač manuálně."

Shepard cítil, jak se ho zmocňuje panika. Saren nakonec po tom všem přece jen zaútočí na Citadelu. „Můžu tohle nějak zastavit?"

„V této konzoli je datový soubor. Vemte si kopii než vyrazíte. Až se dostanete k hlavnímu kontrolnímu centru Citadely, nahrajte jej do stanice. Naruší to bezpečnostní protokoly Citadely a dá vám to dočasnou kontrolu nad Citadelou. Možná vám to dá šanci proti Vládci."

„Počkat. Kde je hlavní kontrolní centrum? Nikdy jsem o ničem takovým neslyšel." Zabručel Garrus.

„Následujte Sarena skrz Převaděč. Povede vás k vašemu cíli."

„Počkej, mám ještě jednu otázku." Řekl Shepard. „Jestli jsou teda Smrťáci uvěznění mimo Galaxii, kde se tady pak vzal Vládce?"

„Bylo by logické předpokládat, že Smrťáci za sebou na konci každého cyklu vždy nechají jednoho ze svých, který jim připraví cestu pro jejich nevyhnutelný návrat. Tak jako jeho druhové v temném vesmíru, i Vládce strávil většinu času v hibernaci a jen jednou za čas se probudil, aby zhodnotil situaci a vývoj organických civilizací. Pokud usoudil, že je ten správný čas, vyslal by signál na Citadelu a zahájil novou invazi. Tentokrát, když Citadela neodpověděla, Vládce byl nucen zjistit, co se zvrtlo."

„Vládce je největší loď v Galaxii, mohl klidně na Citadelu zaútočit. Proč ty tajnosti?" Namítl Shepard.

„Vládce není nezranitelný. Odhalení jeho existence by mohlo způsobit, že by se všechny organické civilizace proti němu spojily. Ani Smrťák by něco takového nepřežil. Ovšem jak oni, tak i Vládce je trpělivý. Pomalu shromáždil všechny díly skládanky, jednal skrz prostředníky, aby zůstal skrytý. Saren je jedním z nejvíc viditelných figurek Smrťáků, ale pochybuji, že první. Vládce se nyní stal smělým, jestli ze sebedůvěry nebo zoufalosti, nemohu říct. Vím jen, že je naprosto odhodlán otevřít portál do temného vesmíru."

„Ne, dokud tomu my ještě můžem zabránit." Zavrčel Shepard a přešel ke konzoli, aby si zkopíroval Bdícího soubor. „Saren už před námi má dost velkej náskok. Jdeme!"

Liara najednou zvedla ruku a zarazila ho. „Eliasi, počkej! Nevíme, jak dlouho tady Bdící ještě zůstane, i teď je projekce slabá. Uvaž, co všechno bychom se od něj mohli dozvědět…"

„Liaro promiň, ale teď na to není čas!" Přerušil ji Shepard podrážděně. Nemohl uvěřit, co jí to napadlo. Zrovna teď.

Liara vypadala překvapeně a zároveň trochu naštvaně, musela však přiznat, že měl pravdu. „Promiň, moje…city mi zatemnily rozum. Pojďme."

Bdící ještě jednou promluvil, než Shepard odešel se svými druhy ze síně. „Saren se ještě k Převaděči nedostal. Pořád je čas, pokud si pospíšíte."

Shepard v rychlosti poslal na Normandii stručnou zprávu o Sarenových úmyslech a rozkaz vrátit se na Arcturus pro posily a vyrazit Citadele na pomoc. Potom se svými druhy vyrazil zpátky k vozidlu, které nechali v tunelu a nastoupili dovnitř, aby využili svou poslední šanci zastavit šíleného Sarena. Bariéra, která je předtím zastavila a donutila vejít do síně s Bdícím, již byla pryč. Shepard šlápl na plyn a řítil se podzemními tunely ve snaze dohnat ztracený čas. Během cesty se je několik gethských pěšáků pokoušelo zastavit, Shepard ovšem kvůli nim nehodlal zpomalovat a místo toho nechal Wrexe, aby se s nimi vypořádal. Tunel se časem proměnil v jakýsi umělý kanál, kterým voda protékala do jakéhosi údolí. I tento kanál byl bráněn Gethy, kteří se svému pánovi pokoušeli získat čas. Shepard jednoduše jel kolem nich a pokud se mu dostali pod kola, přejel je. Byla to naprosto šílená jízda. Wrex se bavil střelbou do bezmocných gethských jednotek a jízdu ani nevnímal, Garrus a Liara ale to štěstí neměli. Křečovitě se drželi madel uvnitř kabiny a zděšeně sledovali cestu. Shepard si jich vůbec nevšímal a snažil se uhýbat plasmovým bombám, které po něm metaly palposty. Kanál po několika prudkých zatáčkách přešel do prudkého klesání…a v ten moment Shepard konečně zpomalil, ne však kvůli stoupání.

V dálce, v údolí přímo před nimi, se tyčila miniaturní verze hmotového vysílače, Převaděč. Všichni sice důvěrně znali tvary hmotového vysílače, ovšem stále to bylo působivé, zvláště při pomyšlení, že jej vybudovala rasa na hranici svého zániku. „Vidíte to? To je Převaděč! Nic takového jsem v životě neviděla!" Vykřikla Liara a ukazovala na zářící vysílač.

„Teď nemáme čas na civění po památkách! Musíme sejmout jednoho turiánskýho zkurvysyna, pokud možno dřív, než sejme on nás!" Zavrčel Wrex.

„V tom případě se držte! K tomu vysílači se musíme dostat za každou cenu, a ti Gethové vepředu nám to neusnadní!" Zařval Shepard a sešlápl plyn až k podlaze.

„No to snad…" Zasténal Garrus otráveně, když přímo mezi nimi a Převaděčem spatřil bezpočet pěšáků a nejméně půltucet palpostů, a ne těch obyčejných; tohle byly Kolosy. Shepard neměl v úmyslu pouštět se s nimi do křížku, jejich jediná šance byla překonat vzdálenost k vysílači co nejrychleji…a nenechat se při tom zabít. Transportér se řítil k vysílači a otřásal se, jak kolem něj vybuchovaly plasmové bomby. Shepard ve snaze být co nejrychlejší se ani nenamáhal kličkovat a transportér brzy jedna z bomb zasáhla. Vzdáleně zaslechl Liaru, jak křičela, že jejich vozidlo takovou palbu nevydrží, ale soustředil se jen na svůj cíl. Už byli tak blízko…

Vzduch kolem vozidla najednou zapraskal statickou elektřinou. Gethští vojáci se mohli jen dívat, jak se vozidlo dotklo vysílače a během okamžiku zmizelo.


	28. XXVII Bitva o Citadelu

_Citadela, systém Widow, Hadí mlhovina_

David Anderson ležel na kavalci a díval se do stropu. Jen občas se krátce podíval na třpytivou bariéru, která ho držela v cele předběžného zadržení na stanici C-SECu. Zatčený kapitán se podíval na hodinky; už to bylo asi sedm hodin, co tady trčel, a kromě něj tu žádný jiný vězeň nebyl. Mohl tušit, že po tom, co pomáhal Shepardovi odemknout Normandii a uletět z Citadely, tady dříve či později skončí. Nenapadlo ho však, že by ho C-SEC dostal tak rychle, v poslední době jejich zásahy proti kriminalitě na Citadele nebyly vždy úspěšné. Možná měli jednoduše dnes lepší den. _Anebo jsem toho parchanta Udinu neuděřil dost tvrdě_, pomyslel si Anderson. Udina se probral dřív, než by kdokoli očekával, a zcela předvídatelně si běžel stěžovat Pallinovi, samotnému šéfovi C-SECu. Anderson si ještě teď vybavoval jeho tvář, brunátnou vztekem, když krátce po jeho zadržení podrobně popisoval, jak ho tehdy v kanceláři knokautoval. Byl si dobře vědom toho, že skončí před vojenským tribunálem a že ho kromě vězení ještě ostudně vyloučí z armády Aliance, tedy pokud ho rovnou nezastřelí. Koneckonců Udina by si nenechal ujít příležitost ho naprosto zlikvidovat.

Anderson si takovýhle konec kariéry rozhodně nepředstavoval a už vůbec se na něj netěšil, ovšem vzhledem k okolnostem bylo to, co udělal, jedinou rozumnou akcí. Smrťáci byli tam někde venku a Saren chtěl udělat cokoli, aby je přivedl zpátky na tento svět; s tím byl Anderson s Shepardem zajedno, i když sám neměl tušení, proč to Saren vlastně dělá. Museli však něco udělat, i na vlastní pěst, protože Rada tohle všechno hodlala ignorovat, a tím Smrťákům ještě víc usnadnit jejich invazi. Anderson se mohl jen modlit, aby se Shepardovi a jeho lidem povedlo najít ten 'Převaděč' dřív než Saren, byla to jejich jediná šance.

Vězně náhle vyrušilo z přemýšlení dupání bot na chodbě. Anderson se posadil na kavalci a přešel k bariéře, aby se podíval, co se děje. Většina strážných běžela po chodbě směrem ke zbrojnici, pár jich však zůstalo u cel, pro případ, kdyby selhaly bariéry a vězni se pokusili utéct. Anderson neměl tušení, o co tu vlastně šlo, ale jeho instinkty ho varovaly, že to rozhodně nebude nic dobrého. „Vojáku!" Křikl na jednoho ze strážných. „Co se tady děje?"

Turián se na něj ani nepodíval. „Nic, co by tě mělo zajímat, vězni. Všechno máme pod kontrolou."

Anderson se zamračil. Strážného vyhýbavá odpověď jeho podezření jen potvrdila. Dřív než ale stačil svou otázku znovu zopakovat, zaslechl velitele zdejší stanice, Salariána jménem Saglix, jak rozrušeně křičel do interkomu. „Jak to ksakru myslíte, že stanice nereaguje?!" Anderson nevěděl, o čem salariánský velitel mluví s osobou na druhém konci, bylo mu však jasné, že jeho instinkty se nemýlily. „Jak to tam vypadá? Bohové nad námi…dobře, postarám se o to." Saglix přerušil spojení a otočil se ke svým mužům. „Pánové, podle posledních hlášení se situace nevyvíjí dobře." Oslovil velitel své muže, jen těžce skrývaje svou ustaranost. „Naše rozkazy jsou evakuovat civilisty z Citadely do bezpečí. Kvůli neznámým komplikacím se stanice není schopna uzavřít, takže účinná obrana nebude možná."

Anderson začal bušit pěstmi na stěnu své cely, aby na sebe upozornil. „Může mi konečně někdo říct, co se tady sakra děje?!" Zařval ze své cely.

Jeden ze strážců se zamračil a udělal krok vstříc Andersonově cele, jeho salariánský nadřízený ho ale zarazil. „Vemte své muže a dělejte co máte, seržante. Já se o to postarám." Strážce beze slova přikývl a s několika dalšími muži odešel. Saglix nechal zbývající dva muže stát opodál a vykročil k Andersonově cele. „Velice nerad vás ruším, kapitáne Andersone, ale zde již s nejvyšší pravděpodobností není bezpečno. Budete muset jít s námi." Řekl Salarián s výsměšně přehnanou slušností a otevřel celu. „Měl jsem vás sice pustit až za tři hodiny, až si pro vás přijdou oficíři z Aliance, ale situace se jaksi změnila. Jdeme." Dodal nevzrušeně.

„Co se tady děje? Jsme napadeni?" Ptal se Anderson, zatímco následoval Saglixe ze stanice.

„To by zhruba popisovalo naši situaci." Vysvětloval Saglix, zatímco vedl kapitána k jednomu z transportů. „Asi před půlhodinou se v tomto systému objevila gethská flotila, která co do počtu přečíslila naši obranu zhruba dvě ku jedné. Co je ale zajímavější, flotilu útočníků doprovází bitevní loď neznámého původu, větší než jakékoli z našich plavidel."

Anderson cítil, jak mu hrůzou v žilách stydla krev. Vládce byl tady.

* * *

><p><em>SSV Normandie, systém Refuge, Pangaejský prostor<em>

Joker se vrtěl v sedadle a snažil se udržet svou nervozitu pod kontrolou. Shepard se svým pozemním týmem byl na povrchu Ilosu už téměř hodinu, ale stále ještě o sobě nedal vědět. Pressly, který sledoval jejich pozici na jedné z konzolí, ho stále ujišťoval, že jsou v pořádku, Joker o tom však přesto nebyl úplně přesvědčen. Navíc další starosti mu přidělávaly gethské lodě, které v líných kruzích létaly kolem Ilosu. Provedením výsadku na sebe Normandie upoutala jejich pozornost, a nyní to byla jen otázka času, než ji Gethové najdou. Použití maskovacích systémů mohlo jen oddálit nevyhnutelné; Normandie sice byla nejmodernější lodí Aliance, proti mnohonásobné přesile však nemohla mít nejmenší šanci. Tali se mezitím snažila nabourat do sítě Gethů, to se však ukázalo daleko složitější, než si to představovala.

Joker bedlivě sledoval pohyb nepřátelských lodí, připraven zmizet, pokud by se jedna z nich dostala příliš blízko. Jeho znepokojený výraz v obličeji se však najednou změnil v překvapení. Gethské lodě změnily kurz a mířily pryč ze systému. Joker na okamžik pocítil, jak mu hrdlo svírá panika; tohle mohlo znamenat, že Saren našel Převaděč a neměl již důvod na Ilosu zůstávat. Brzy však zjistil, že podle dat ze skenerů byl Saren stále ještě na povrchu. Tohle bylo až moc podivné. Joker se otočil na Tali a zeptal se, jestli se jí nepovedlo zjistit, co se děje. Odpovědí mu však bylo pokrčení ramen.

Pressly se na svém stanovišti najednou otočil. „Jokere, právě jsem dostal zprávu od pozemního týmu!"

„Pusť to, Pressly. Třeba věděj, co se tady děje." Odpověděl Joker.

Můstkem se rozlehl Shepardův hlas. Velitel zněl rozrušeně, což nebylo dobré znamení. „Jokere, jestli tohle slyšíš, tak pozorně poslouchej! Vím, jak chce Saren přivolat Smrťáky! Tenhle Převaděč, co po něm ten parchant tak prahnul, je ve skutečnosti zmenšenej hmotovej vysílač, díky kterýmu se Saren dostane na Citadelu, aniž by se musel potýkat s obranou! Až bude tam, tak sabotuje ovládání Citadely a nechá Vládce, aby převzal kontrolu nad stanicí, a otevřel vysílač, kterým pustí Smrťáky do naší Galaxie. Ty, Jokere vypadni co nejdřív z Ilosu a naber nějaký posily na Arcturu a potom vyraž na Citadelu. Vládcovi se nesmí podařit otevřít vysílač na Citadele! Já a můj tým půjdeme Převaděčem a pokusíme se Sarena zdržet, získat vám trochu času. Hoď sebou, Citadela už teď může bejt pod útokem!"

Posádka na můstku na okamžik naprosto ztuhla. Joker se téměř okamžitě zotavil z počátečního šoku a chopil se ovládání lodě. „Vypínám maskovací systémy! Nastavuji kurz k místnímu vysílači, nejvyšší rychlost! Připravte se na skok ze systému!" Normandie se doslova vzepjala a plnou rychlostí vyrazila pryč ze systému. „Letíme na Arcturus pro posily, Citadela bude každou chvíli napadena!"

Na palubě Normandie propukl chaos a členové posádky urychleně naskákali zpět na své pozice. Nikdo se najednou nestaral o to, že by je nepřítel náhodou mohl vidět. Každá ztracená minuta mohla být tou rozhodující. Ten skutečný závod s časem právě začal.

* * *

><p><em>Citadela, systém Widow, Hadí mlhovina<em>

Stalo se to rychleji, než kdokoli mohl očekávat.

V okamžiku, kdy se transportér dostal poblíž Převaděče, Shepard ucítil známý pocit závratě, který byl pro kontakt s hmotovým vysílačem typický. Tentokrát to však bylo mnohonásobně silnější; vlastně tak silné, že málem omdlel. Mrtvá a zlověstná krajina Ilosu zmizela takřka během zlomku vteřiny. Celá cesta trvala jen několik málo vteřin; transportér se otřásl, jak se jeho rychlost vrátila do normálu, tvrdě dopadl na zem a začal metat kotrmelce. V kabině se rozlehlo několik křupnutí, jak vozidlo pod sebou něco rozdrtilo, při dalším nárazu se vozidlo zastavilo a jeho karoserie se ohnula. Párkrát se ještě zhouplo a nakonec zůstalo ležet na boku.

Shepard se rozhlédl po kabině vozidla a zavrčel, když mu páteří ostrá bolest projela. Byl to menší zázrak, že vůbec zůstal při vědomí. Jeho druhové na tom ovšem nebyli o nic lépe; zmateně se rozhlíželi kolem sebe, pomlácení a napůl omráčení, a pokoušel se dostat z bezpečnostních pásů, které je zachránily před vážnějším zraněním. Wrex, který seděl ve střelecké věži, ovšem takové štěstí neměl. Když se transportér po dopadu začal převracet, Wrexe to z věže doslova katapultovalo. Kroganský válečník se právě pokoušel postavit, stále ještě byl otřesen a nevnímal své krvácející rány. Garrus, který se mezitím dokázal dostat z pásů, se šel podívat, jestli byl v pořádku, Wrex ho ale poslal pryč, tvrdošijně odmítaje jeho pomoc.

Shepardovi se po chvilkovém zápolení konečně povedlo osvobodit Liaru z pásů. „Máte někdo tušení kde jsme?" Zeptal se, nikdo mu však neodpověděl. Otočil se, ale Garra ani Wrexe ve vozidle neviděl. Zamračil se a spolu s Liarou se vyplazil ven ze zdemolovaného vozidla. Když se postavil a rozhlédl se kolem, nemohl věřit vlastním očím.

Byli na Citadele, na Prezidiu, ač se to na první pohled zdálo neuvěřitelné. Celé místo bylo napůl v troskách; chodníky, kde normálně chodili lidé, byly napůl zasypány sutí, osvětlení bylo vyřazeno a všude nyní zářila tmavorudá nouzová světla, ze zdí místy visely dráty, imitace oblohy nefungovala, na několika místech zuřil požár a všude byly díry a roztavená místa svědčící o prudké palbě. Zdaleka nejhorší však byla mrtvá těla rozesetá všude kolem, od nešťastných civilistů po důstojníky C-SECu a vojáky, kteří se snažili bránit stanici před vetřelci. Místy se válely zbytky gethských jednotek, ale nikde ani stopy po tom, koho hledali.

Shepard se chvíli rozhlížel a potom zamířil k jednomu z dosud funkčních terminálů virtuální stanice Citadely, Aviny. Její holografická projekce se trhala a různě poskakovala, a Avina brebentila něco o proražení trupu a požárech v různých sekcích. Vypadalo to, jako by sama selhávala.

Garrus si všiml, kam Shepard měl namířeno, a řekl nesouhlasně. „Avina je podle všeho hodně poškozená, nemyslím si, že nám pomůže." Shepard ho ovšem ignoroval. Ona selhávající virtuální inteligence byla jejich poslední šancí, jak zjistit, kam Saren vlastně šel.

„Prezidium prodělává rozsáhlé selhání systému po celé úrovni. Veškerý nepotřebný personál musí neprodleně zahájit evakuaci." Hlásila Avina, nevnímajíc že většina lidí na Prezidiu už v tu dobu mohla být mrtvá.

„Chci vidět přehled všech škod." Vyštěkl Shepard a přistoupil ke konzoli, zatímco jeho druhové stáli opodál.

„Veškeré primární napájení na této úrovni bylo vyřazeno. Ovladače prostředí nereagují. Byl zaznamenán požár třídy 3 v sektorech 2, 3, 6 a 7. Ztráty na životech civilistů jsou vysoké." Hlásila Avina. „Zároveň detekuji početné neoprávněné syntetické formy života po celé stanici. Předpokládáme, že jsou nepřátelské. Postupujte opatrně."

„Kde je Saren?" Zeptal se Saren nedočkavě.

„Bývalý agent Rady Saren Arterius se momentálně nachází poblíž Komnat Rady. Na Arteria byl vydán zatykač, nicméně C-SEC není schopen v tomto okamžiku reagovat."

Tohle bylo všechno, co Shepard potřeboval vědět. Vytáhl zbraň a zamířil k výtahu, který spojoval Prezidium s Věží Citadely. Jeho druhové rozhovor s poškozenou virtuální inteligencí slyšeli a věděli, co se děje. V okamžiku, kdy všichni vstoupili do výtahu, se Citadela začala jemně třást. Shepard si nejdřív myslel, že se Citadela konečně zavírá, ovšem na to již uprostřed bitvy bylo příliš pozdě. V každém případě mu to přišlo podezřelé. Výtah mezitím s nimi stoupal napůl prosklenou šachtou směrem do Komnat Rady a brzy se jim naskytl pohled na Citadelu. Byla skutečně uzavřená, a kolem poletovaly v nulové gravitaci trosky lodí. Většina z nich bývala turiánskými loděmi, kterých ve Flotile Citadely bylo nejvíc, jen hrstka nesla typické znaky gethské konstrukce. Bylo jasné, že obránci si proti Gethům vůbec nevedli dobře, Shepard se mohl jen doufat, že Joker obdržel jeho zprávu z Ilosu. Věž se najednou silně otřásla a krátce nato se výtah zastavil.

„Co to sakra bylo?" Zavrčel Wrex.

„Nevim!" Zařval Garrus. „Saren možná zablokoval výtahy…ale zrovna jemu by se to vůbec nemělo podařit!"

Shepard zavrtěl hlavou a sáhl pro přilbu. „To je teď jedno. Nasaďte si přilby s maskou, zbytek dojdeme pěšky!" Ujistil se, že každý v jeho týmu měl plně zaizolovaný oblek, potom vytáhl pistoli a namířil na skleněné dveře výtahu. „Něčeho se chyťte, ať nevyletíte do prostoru!" Sám se zapřel o rám dveří a potom vystřelil. Sklo se rozletělo na miliony kousků a dekomprese jej vycucla do prostoru.

„Zapněte si magnetický podrážky, jinak odletíte do prostoru!" Jeho druhové sebou trhli a rychle si zapnuli magnety na botách. Bezbranně poletovat v prostoru a čekat, dokud je buď nevyzvednou jejich spojenci nebo nesestřelí Gethové, to byla poslední věc, po které toužili. Opatrně se vyplazili z výtahu. Magnetické boty fungovaly bezchybně a dovolily jim se postavit na stěně Věže. Ve stavu beztíže však brzy pocítili mírnou závrať a dezorientaci. Shepard mírně zavrtěl hlavou, aby setřásl tento nepříjemný pocit, a vykročil k vrcholu Věže, neudělal však ani krok a zastavil se. Jeho druhové se na něj zmateně podívali, nechápali, co se děje, ale vzápětí také ztuhli, když konečně zjistili, na co se vlastně velitel díval.

Přímo před nimi byl Vládce. Smrťák dřepěl na vrcholku Věže, pevně přichycen svými chapadlovitými rameny. Kovové monstrum se zdálo být ještě daleko větší, než se jevil na Edenu Primě, kde jej Shepard poprvé uviděl. Vládce se pokoušel získat úplnou kontrolu nad stanicí a otevřít vysílač na Citadele. Byla to jen otázka času, než se mu to podaří; modifikace provedené protheánskými vědci mohly Vládcovi jeho postup zkomplikovat, ne však úplně zastavit.

„Musíme si pospíšit!" Vykřikla Liara. „Nebude to trvat dlouho, než otevře vysílač!"

„Tak jdeme!" Zařval Shepard a rozběhl se k vrcholu Věže, přímo vstříc Vládci. Jeho druhové neváhali a vyrazili za ním. Času bylo teď zoufale málo.

Těch několik málo minut, které sprint do Komnat Rady zabral, patřilo k těm nejdelším, které kdokoli z nich zažil. Byli ve vakuu, což znamenalo, že průraz zbroje by pro ně byl osudným, navíc stav beztíže jim dovolil běžet pouze tak rychle, jak se jejich magnetické boty dokázaly přichycovat k povrchu Věže. Co hůř, Saren věděl, že je pronásledován, a nechal na stěně Věže hordy gethských vojáků, aby si s nezvanými hosty poradili. Tým z Normandie musel čelit velké převaze, ještě ke všemu za podmínek, které jim boj ještě víc ztěžovaly. Shepard brzy přišel na to, že pokud by měli zlikvidovat každého, kdo po nich střílel, ztratili by až příliš moc času, což si vůbec nemohli dovolit, ne když si Vládce přímo nad nimi pohrával se systémy Citadely. Museli si přes Gethy dostat co nejrychleji. Odpověď přišla v okamžiku, kdy Wrex během jedné z přestřelek bioticky mrštil s jedním ze strojů o zeď. Gethský pěšák se od stěny Věže odrazil přímo do volného prostoru a rychle zmizel z dohledu. Ani Gethové a jejich supermoderní technologie nebyli odolní vůči fyzikálním zákonům. Shepardův tým změnil strategii; nyní se vyhýbali přestřelkám a místo toho gethské pěšáky jednoduše odhazovali, buď bioticky nebo granáty, ze stěny Věže. Prostor kolem věže byl najednou plný strojů, které byly v nulové gravitaci naprosto bezbranné. Dokud však nebyli uvnitř Věže, nebezpečí nebylo zažehnáno. I přes jejich malý trik byli stále zranitelní. Trvalo to několik dlouhých minut tvrdého boje, než se jim konečně podařilo najít jeden ze servisních tunelů, který vedl přímo do Komnat Rady, a vlezli dovnitř. Gethové naštěstí nepočítali s tím, že by vetřelci dokázali dojít tak daleko, protože v servisních tunelech nikdo nebyl.

Shepard si oddechl a odhodil přilbu, když konečně vylezl ze servisního tunelu a zjistil, že stojí v Komnatě Rady. To nejhorší již měli za sebou; jistě, Shepard neměl důvod podceňovat Sarenovy schopnosti, pochyboval však, že by tady za sebou měl armádu. Tým z Normandie rychle zlikvidoval těch pár nešťastných pěšáků, kteří se je pokusili zastavit, a rychle běžel Komnatami, které byly po útoku v podobném stavu jako Prezidium. Hlavní kontrolní panel Citadely tu někde musel být, a stejně tak i Saren. Tohle byla možná poslední příležitost s ním nadobro skoncovat.

Shepard vedl své druhy směrem k místu, kde Rada obvykle zasedala a hledal jakékoli známky Sarenovy přítomnosti. Rozhlížel se přitom po zdevastovaných prostorách Komnaty a snažil se potlačit svůj vztek. Trosky rozeseté všude kolem, zuřící oheň, a těla mrtvých civilistů, ponechaná tam, kde je útočníci zastřelili. K tomuhle všemu vůbec nemuselo dojít, kdyby ho Rada poslouchala, pomyslel si hořce. Jak se blížil k místu zasedání, všiml si tmavé vysoké postavy, která stála na rampě u podivného holografického panelu, který tam předtím vůbec neviděl. Neznámý zběsile vyťukával na konzoli nějaké příkazy a co chvíli se rozhlédl kolem sebe, jako by si myslel, že ho někdo sleduje. Shepard se rozběhl, když začal rozeznávat význačný hřeben, kapuci, umělou paži a přízračnou bledě modrou zář implantátů. Zaťal zuby a zcela ho ovládla zuřivost.

„SARENE!"

Bývalý Přízrak se poděšeně otočil, když zaslechl řev nesoucí se Komnatou, a spatřil velitele Sheparda, který se na něj řítil s vražedným výrazem ve tváři, a za ním se hnal nějaký jiný Turián, dcera Benezie a kroganský válečník, kterého si vzdáleně pamatoval, i když neměl tušení, kdo to vlastně byl. Jeho protivník se blížil velice rychle, teď právě běžel po schodech. Rychle zadal na panelu poslední příkaz a seskočil z rampy…v okamžiku, kdy po něm Shepard začal střílet. Roj kulek rozčísl vzduch v místě, kde jen před vteřinou stál.

Shepard párkrát nevěřícně zamrkal, když spatřil Sarena, jak skočil z rampy místo toho, aby na něj zaútočil. Na Virmiru dělal, co se dalo, aby ho zabil, proč najednou ta změna názoru? Shepard pokynul ostatním, aby zůstali na místě, a sám se s připravenou zbraní pomalu blížil k hlavnímu kontrolnímu panelu. Odmítal uvěřit tomu, že by Saren jen tak utekl z boje. Najednou však zaslechl známý hukot, který se neuvěřitelně podobal…Shepard vytřeštil oči a začal ustupovat, právě v okamžiku, kdy se Saren objevil na svém vznášedlu a hodil po svém protivníkovi granát. Letěl neomylně a přistál jen pár metrů před lidským Přízrakem.

Shepard a jeho druhové se vrhli do krytu a exploze je zasypala do ruda rozžhavenými střepinami. Byl to menší zázrak, že nikdo z nich nebyl zraněn. Saren se rozhlédl po svých protivnících, kteří se krčili za nízkou zdí lemující místo zasedání. Změřil si Sheparda pohrdavým pohledem. „Už jsem se obával, že nedorazíš včas, Sheparde."

„Musel jsem se po cestě zbavit pár stovek těch tvejch plechovejch parchantů, sorry že jsem tě nechal čekat!" Odsekl Shepard sarkasticky. Indoktrinovaný nebo ne, Saren ze svého povýšeného chování neztratil vůbec nic.

Saren se usmál. „Jsi si vědom toho, že jsi prohrál, že? Za pár minut bude mít Vládce plnou kontrolu nad Citadelou. Vysílač se otevře, Smrťáci se vrátí."

Shepard toho už měl dost. Postavil se a vyšel z krytu. „Jdu k tomu kontrolnímu panelu, a ty mi v tom nezabráníš!"

K jeho překvapení, Saren na něj nezaútočil. Jen stál na svém vznášedle a nehnul ani brvou. „Naše setkání na Virmiru jsi přežil, ale od té doby jsem se změnil…Vládce mě vylepšil."

_Vylepšil?!_ Shepard, znepokojen Sarenovou poznámkou, si pozorně svého protivníka prohlédl. Záře jeho implantátů se zdála ještě intenzivnější, než když ho viděl na Virmiru. „Tys nechal Vládce, aby ti dal implantáty?! Zešílel jsi?" Vyštěkl nevěřícně.

Saren si odfrkl. „Nejspíš bych ti měl poděkovat, Sheparde. Po Virmiru jsem nemohl přestat přemýšlet o tom, co jsi říkal; o tom, že se mnou Vládce manipuluje, o Indoktrinaci. Vládce pocítil moje váhání a dal mi dar, aby posílil mé odhodlání. Nyní Vládci plně důvěřuji a vím, že mluví pravdu. Smrťáci potřebují organické bytosti. Přidej se k nám a najdeme pro tebe místo!"

Shepard se pohrdavě usmál. „O tom dost pochybuju. Říkáš, že ty a já jsme si podobní, ale já bych se nikdy nenechal svýst k tomu, abych pomáhal zrůdám, který chtěj zničit nás i náš svět. Věříš Vládcovi každý jeho slovo jenom proto, že on **chce**, abys tomu věřil! Ovládá tě přes tvoje implantáty!"

„Ten vztah je vzájemný. Organická bytost a stroj v jediné entitě, spojení masa a oceli. Výhody obou a slabiny žádného z nich." Odpověděl Saren nevzrušeně, stále přesvědčen o tom, že Vládce měl pravdu. „Já jsem obraz budoucnosti, Sheparde. Evoluce veškerého organického života. Toto je naším osudem, přidej se k Vládci a prožij skutečné znovuzrození!"

„Jedinej skutečnej obraz budoucnosti jsem viděl v těch protheánskejch majácích." Odsekl Shepard a potom jedovatě dodal. „Kochej se tim, čeho jsi dosáhl, Sarene, dokud ještě jseš naživu. Řekl bych, že jseš ta nejlepší loutka, kterou si Vládce kdy mohl pořídit, ale pochybuju, že bys byl první." S uspokojením si všiml, jak sebou Saren téměř neznatelně trhl. „Poslouchej mě, Sarene. Vládce ještě nevyhrál, ještě máme čas ho zastavit, a já vím jak…"

„Není JAK je zastavit, Sheparde!" Zařval Saren a zář jeho implantátů začala pohasínat. „Viděl jsi vize z protheánského majáku. Smrťáci jsou příliš silní, nemůžeme je zastavit! Proto…"

Shepard ho nenechal domluvit. „Proto sis vybral lehčí cestu? Pomoct Smrťákům nás zničit a potom doufat, že tě z vděčnosti nechají žít?!"

„Ztrácíme tady čas, Sheparde!" Zabručel Wrex, pušku namířenou na Sarenovu hlavu. „Poďme mu ustřelit palici, ať sme s tim hotovi."

Shepard ho ignoroval a dál promlouval k Sarenovi. „Nic z toho, co tady vidíš, by se nestalo, kdyby ses jim postavil, ale místo toho ses zachoval jako zbabělec! A my všichni za to zaplatíme!"

Jeho slova dopadla na úrodnou půdu. Saren se otřásl a divoce zařval „NEMĚL JSEM NA VYBRANOU!" Jeho implantáty zhasly nadobro. Bývalý Přízrak se zhroutil na kolena a jen prázdně hleděl před sebe.

„Každej má na výběr. I ty, Sarene."

Saren se rozhlédl po hořící Komnatě. Kdysi mocný a prohnaný nepřítel nyní připomínal spíše tragikomickou figurku a v jeho očích se zračila bezmoc. Pokud by nevěděl o tom všem, co pod vedením Vládce Saren napáchal, Shepard by ho možná začal i litovat. Saren sáhl po pistoli, ale nenamířil ji na své protivníky, nýbrž jí nejistě obracel v roztřesených rukách. „Jistě…mám na výběr…" Zamumlal téměř neslyšitelně. Zvedl hlavu a pomalu se postavil na nohy. K naprostému šoku všech kolem, Saren pevně sevřel pistoli v ruce a vtiskl si její hlaveň pod bradu. Jeho tvář nesla masku odhodlání. „Sbohem, Sheparde…Duchové nechť mi odpustí." Řekl polohlasem a stiskl spoušť.

Komnatou se rozlehl výstřel. Sarenovi se podlomila kolena a jeho bezvládné tělo se zřítilo do skleníku několik metrů pod rampou. Jeho vznášedlo, nyní nikým neřízené, narazilo do stěny. Bývalý Přízrak Saren Arterius byl mrtev.

Shepard ještě okamžik stál na místě, neschopen slov. Nikdy by ho nenapadlo, že by Saren byl něčeho takového schopen. _Možná to nakonec nebyl až takovej parchant_, pomyslel si a pomalu vykročil k hlavnímu ovládacímu panelu. Pár vteřin si prohlížel symboly na rozhraní a potom do konzole nahrál soubor od Bdícího. Během okamžiku byly veškeré chyby v systémech opraveny. „Funguje to!" Vydechl Shepard a otočil se na své druhy. „Ten soubor od Bdícího fungoval, mám kontrolu nad všemi systémy!"

„Rychle, otevři ramena stanice! Možná se flotile povede Vládce sundat dřív než znovu získá kontrolu nad stanicí!" Naléhal Garrus.

Konzole najednou zablikala a otevřel se komunikační kanál. Signál byl slabý, ale i přes šumění byl neznámý ženský hlas dobře slyšet. "…y je Destiny Ascension! Hlavní pohon je vyřazen! Štíty fungují na 40 procent! Rada je na palubě, opakuji, Rada je na palubě!"

Panikařící pilotku Ascensionu vystřídal známý hlas. „Normandie Citadele! Normandie Citadele! Řekněte mi, že jste to vy, veliteli!"

„Čekal jsi snad někoho jinýho?" Zeptal se Shepard sarkasticky.

„Dostal jsem vaši zprávu z Ilosu, veliteli!" Hlásil Joker. „Zrovna teď sedím v sektoru Andura s celou Flotilou Arcturus! Můžeme Ascension zachránit, jenom odemkněte vysílače kolem Citadely a my se postaráme o zbytek!"

„Ty bys je chtěl zachraňovat, Sheparde? Co dobrýho udělali pro tvoje lidi?" Zeptal se Wrex pochybovačně.

„Dost! Tady jde o víc, než o lidstvo! Vládce představuje nebezpečí pro celou Galaxii!" Namítala Liara.

„Přesně tak! Proto si nemůžem dovolit plýtvat loděma na záchranu Rady! Řekni jim, ať počkají, dokud se ramena Citadely neotevřou, a pak zaútočí na Vládce! Je to jediná šance, jak ho porazit!" Vysvětloval Garrus.

„Takže co bude? Letíme hned teď, nebo čekáme, až budeme moct sundat Vládce?" Ptal se Joker.

Shepard vážil všechny možnosti. Ascension byla nejsilnější známá loď v prostoru Citadely a její ztráta by znamenala velkou ránu, nehledě na zmatek, který by nastal po smrti Rady. Kdyby šlo jenom o Radu, klidně by ji nechal umřít, aby byla alespoň jednou k něčemu užitečná, ovšem na Ascensionu nebyli jen oni. Na druhou stranu, pokud by poslal flotilu Aliance, aby zachránila Ascension, zcela určitě by utrpěla ztráty, a až by se vrhla na Vládce, zbývající lodě by nemusely stačit k tomu, aby jej zničila. Ovšem Vládce, jakkoli obrovskou lodí byl, by ani tak nemohl obstát proti tomuto přečíslení. Jak řekl Bdící, Smrťáci nejsou nezranitelní. Takže se rozhodl.

„Odemykám vysílače hned teď. Musíte zachránit Ascension za každou cenu!"

„Rozumím, jdeme na to! Normandie končí!"

Garrus si povzdechl. „Snad si toho Rada bude vážit, jestli tohle všechno přežijem. Já fakt doufám, že víš, co děláš, Sheparde."

„Nedělám to kvůli Radě." Odsekl Shepard. „Vem s sebou ostatní, Garre, a běž se přesvědčit, že je Saren mrtvej." Garrus s přikývl a spolu s Wrexem a Liarou začali po jednom z žebříků slézat dolů do skleníku. Shepard se otočil ke konzoli a začal pracovat na otevření ramen stanice. Brzy se ozval výstřel a Garrova lakonická poznámka. „Je mrtvej." Shepard ještě chvíli něco vyťukával na displeji a stanice se začala mírně chvět, jak se ramena začala rozevírat. Lodě Aliance měly příležitost Vládce sestřelit z oblohy, on se mohl jen modlit, že ji využijí.

Stanice se najednou otřásla znovu, tentokrát však daleko silněji. Stěny Komnaty začaly křižovat zlověstně povědomé rudé blesky a vzduch rozřízl děsivý mechanický zvuk, který se vzdáleně podobal výkřiku. Shepard se poděšeně rozhlížel a viděl, jak se rudé blesky postupně sklouzly do skleníku, a přímo do Sarenova těla. Komnatou otřásla exploze a plošina, na které Shepard stál, najednou povolila a naklonila se. Shepard upadl na záda a po nakloněné plošině sjel do skleníku, několikrát se překulil a těžce dopadl na bok. Jeho druhové leželi otřesení kolem něj a pokoušeli se vstát. Shepard se podíval před sebe a naprosto ztuhnul.

Saren stál na nohou a šel přímo k němu.

Sarenovo tělo vrávoralo vpřed a zářilo jasně rudým světlem. I když byl mrtvý, Saren řval bolestí, jakoby hořel. Jeho křik postupně ustal, jeho tělo se však najednou začalo rozpadat. Maso na jeho kostech doslova shořelo a jeho implantáty začaly znovu zářit. Shepard v záchvatu paniky začal couvat zpět před pochodující kostrou, jejíž přeměna nyní byla dokonána. Ze Sarena nezbylo nic než kostra, protkaná smrťáckými implantáty a zářící rudým světlem. Komnatou se rozlehl hromový hlas.

„**Já jsem Vládce a tato stanice je MOJE!**"

Shepard se postavil a ulehčeně si oddechl, když nahmatal svou útočnou pušku. Bleskurychle ji popadl a vystřelil po Vládcově avataru, ten se však s překvapivou mrštností vyhnul a skočil na jednu ze stěn. Jeho druhové se k němu přidali a začali po ohyzdné zrůdě střílet, ta se však vyhýbala všem střelám, jako by se jim vysmívala. Všichni čtyři zuřivě stříleli po avataru, ten však skákal ze stěny na stěnu a téměř všem střelám se vyhnul. Těch pár štastných zásahů s ním neudělalo prakticky nic. Vládcův avatar pojednou seskočil na zem a začal se plazit k Shepardovi, ignorujíc spršku střel, které bubnovaly o jeho tělo. Shepard se skrčil do obranné pozice, právě včas, když po něm avatar skočil. Udeřil jej pažbou po hlavě a několikrát do něj vystřelil, avatar se však jen otřásl a kopl jej do břicha. Shepard odlétl několik metrů vzad a puška mu vypadla z ruky.

Shepard lapal po dechu, neschopen se postavit. Avatar se na něj podíval a vyřítil se na něj jako na snadnou kořist. Nedostal se však daleko, když do něj ze strany vběhl Wrex a srazil jej na zem. Kroganský válečník začal do avataru bušit holými pěstmi, ten se mu však vysmekl a sekl jej do obličeje ostrými drápy, než uskočil do bezpečí. Avatar okamžik jen dřepěl na stěně, jakoby si promýšlel další úder. Garrus využil chvilkového zaváhání a použil na něj jeden ze svých triků s omni-nástrojem. Avatar zapraskal ve spršce jisker a otočil se k nové hrozbě, která ho začala kropit střelbou z pušky. Pokusil se skočit na jinou stěnu, aby se vyhnul střelám z pušky, jeho pohyby však najednou nebyly zdaleka tak rychlé a přesné jako předtím. Wrex a Liara vycítili slabinu a hodili po ochromeném protivníkovi warpové koule. Shepard, který se mezitím již dokázal postavit, se k nim přidal a bioticky avatar zdvihl nad zem.

Wrex, Liara a Garrus začali na bezbranné stvoření střílet, zatímco Shepard se snažil udržet jej nad zemí co nejdéle. Jako Člověk však nemohl tuto zátěž vydržet příliš dlouho. Po několika vteřinách Shepard uvolnil biotické pole a nechal avatar spadnout na zem. Jeho druhové se k němu pomalu přibližovali, zbraně namířené v případě, že by se monstrum nějakým zázrakem znovu probudilo. Při bližším pohledu se jim to zdálo nemožné; kostra avataru byla poseta stopami po zásazích a narušena warpem. Byli si jisti, že ta věc je už mrtvá. Bohužel pro ně, Vládce ještě zdaleka neřekl své poslední slovo.

Avatar se najednou vstyčil a všem třem podrazil nohy. Shepard proti němu poslal vlnu biotické energie, aby jej odlákal od jeho bezbranných přátel. Byl však příliš vyčerpaný, takže místo toho, aby odletěl k nejbližší stěně, avatar se jen zapotácel, než se vrhl na svůj nový cíl. Shepard vycenil zuby a vystřelil z brokovnice. Avatar sebou trhl, ale nezastavil se. Shepard zanadával a začal střílet, dokud brokovnici nepřehřál, avatar však zásahy ignoroval. Shepard nepoužitelnou zbraň zahodil a počkal, dokud se avatar nepřiblíží. Potom se vrhl dopředu a uštědřil avataru mohutný úder pěstí do hlavy, znásobený biotickou energií. Avatar se znovu zapotácel, pak ale zavrčel a mrštil Sheparda na protější stěnu.

Shepard dopadl na zem a okamžitě zavrčel bolestí. Po tom nárazu musel mít určitě něco zlomeného. Postavil se a snažil se nevnímat bolest. Vládcův avatar se na něj znovu řítil, a on neměl u sebe zbraň. Avatar po něm skočil, Shepard se však na poslední chvíli uhnul stranou a avatar vrazil do stěny. Shepard toho využil a rozběhl se k pušce, která ležela pár metrů od něj. Skočil po ní a namířil ji na stvoření, které se po něm znovu hnalo. Liara jej však poslala ke stěně dřív, než se stačil dostat příliš blízko. Všichni čtyři namířili zbraně na otřesené stvoření a začali střílet. Kulky se zavrtávaly do kostry avataru a rudá záře obklopující jeho tělo začala pohasínat. Garrus se rozhodl monstru usnadnit odchod a hodil po něm granát.

To se však ukázalo jako chyba. Vládcův avatar ještě jednou všechny překvapil, když granát chytil do jednoho ze svých spárů a hodil jej zpátky. Všichni čtyři byli sraženi na zem, když granát explodoval blízko nich. Avatar zaměřil svou pozornost na otřeseného Sheparda, který se snažil postavit. V mžiku byl u něj; jednou rukou jej chytil za krk a zvedl jej do vzduchu. Připomínalo to Virmir a Shepard by se té ironii i zasmál, kdyby mu silná kostnatá ruka zrovna nedrtila krk. Jeho přátelé byli stále otřeseni a nemohli mu vůbec pomoct. Shepard se snažil přijít na to, jak uniknout z této smrtící pasti, ovšem s každou vteřinou bylo přemýšlení těžší a těžší. Téměř si byl jist, že zemře, když si najednou vzpomněl na otcův vojenský nůž, který měl stále připevněn na lýtku. Z posledních sil se vzepjal ve smrtícím sevření a jeho ruka nahmatala jílec nože. Shepard vytáhl nůž z pochvy a vší silou jej vrazil do avatarovy lebky.

Stisk kolem jeho krku povolil. Shepard dopadl na zem a ztěžka oddychoval. Avatar se ve smrtelné křeči svíjel na zemi a hlasitě vřískal. Po chvilce sebou přestal škubat a vzplanul jasným červeným plamenem. Kostra během několika vteřin shořela na popel a na jejím místě zůstal jen Shepardův nůž. Liara, Garrus a Wrex mezitím přiběhli k Shepardovi a pomáhali mu vstát. Nikdo z nich naštěstí nebyl zraněn, pokud pomineme pár škrábanců a modřin. Společně se pomalu vyškrábali ven ze skleníku. Shepard se podíval ven z mohutného okna za místem, kde Rada zasedala, a spatřil nevídané divadlo. Tanec kusů kovu a roztrhaných trupů lodí. Shepard pocítil výčitky svědomí, když mezi troskami rozpoznal zničené křižníky Aliance. Když však v poli trosek spatřil kusy Vládcových ramen, ucítil nával euforie.

Vládce byl mrtev. Dokázali nemožné a zvítězili.

Shepard se jen díval na trosky volně plovoucí v prostoru, zatímco jeho přátelé se radovali z těžce vybojovaného vítězství. Chtěl se radovat s nimi, ale měl tušení, že tohle ještě nebyl konec. Vládce byl jen jedním z mnoha, a nikdo nemohl vědět, že Smrťáci nebudou schopni najít jiný způsob, jak se vrátit zpět do Galaxie. A bylo téměř jisté, že ten den jednou přijde, a potom budou muset najít způsob, jak je zničit. Smrťáci byli silnější než cokoli, s čím kdokoli z nich měl tu čest. Z přemýšlení jej najednou vytrhl Liařin vyděšený křik. Zvedl hlavu…a zbledl.

_Doprdele._

Jeden ze zbytků Vládce se řítil přímo do Komnaty. Letěl příliš rychle na to, aby měli čas z Komnat uniknout. Nebyla téměř žádná šance, že by obrovský kus kovu jen proletěl kolem nich, aniž by nikoho z nich nezabil. Byla to téměř bezvýchodná situace; hnali se přes půl Galaxie, na vlastní kůži poznali jedny z největších hrůz, zastavili Vládce a jeho loutku Sarena…jen proto, aby je nakonec rozdrtil nějaký kus kovu.

Ne. Nehodlal dopustit, aby někdo z nich zemřel. V hlavě se mu formoval plán. Byl naprosto šílený, ale na vážení rizika prostě nebyl čas. Shepard se otočil a rychle po sobě bioticky odhodil své druhy z vyvýšené plošiny, kde jindy Rada zasedala, dřív, než je letící kus kovu mohl pod sebou rozdrtit. Dával si přitom pozor, aby nevyvinul moc velkou sílu. Bylo to velice vyčerpávající a vyžadovalo to neuvěřitelné soustředění, ale byl to jediný způsob, jak zajistit, aby vůbec někdo přežil.

Jeho přátelé byli v bezpečí. Shepard se rozběhl a vrhl se z plošiny jako poslední, když zaslechl hluk tříštícího se skla a svět kolem něj pohltilo temno.

* * *

><p><em>SSV Normandie, systém Widow, Hadí mlhovina<em>

„Všem lodím, zaujměte pozice! Zachraňte Destiny Ascension!"

Joker byl ve svém živlu. Normandie pod jeho povely doslova tančila a uhýbala nepřátelským střelám, zatímco sestřelovala každého, kdo se dostal příliš blízko. V dálce byla vidět bitevní loď Destiny Ascension. Byla ochromená a na několika místech hořela, zatímco gethské lodě se na ní slétaly jako supi na mršinu. Když si konečně všimli, že jsou napadeni, bylo pro ně již pozdě. Lodě Aliance je zasáhly jednou mohutnou salvou a většinu nepřátelských plavidel roztrhaly na kusy. Přeživším lodím se podařilo vyřadit pár plavidel na straně Aliance, brzy však i ty byly zničeny.

„Destiny Ascension, jste volní. Opakuji, jste volní."

Těžce poškozený Ascension se loudavým tempem vydal vydal do bezpečí. Formace lodí Aliance se mezitím začala slétat na Vládce, který již uvnitř rozevírajících se ramen Citadely nebyl v bezpečí.

Hlas admirála Hacketta zahřměl interkomem. „Citadela se otevírá! Všem lodím, útok! Soustřeďte se na Vládce."

Lodě Aliance se slétly na obrovského Smrťáka, který tvrdohlavě seděl na špici Věže a odmítal se pohnout. Střela za střelou bubnovaly o jeho trup, žádná z nich se však nedokázala dostat přes Vládcovy štíty. Lodě Aliance se ovšem nedaly odradit a pálily do Vládce ze všech stran.

Jejich vytrvalost ovšem Smrťáka velice brzy rozčílila. Vládce vstyčil pár ze svých mechanických ramen a namířil je proti lodím, které jej obtěžovaly. Z jejich konců vystřelily rudé paprsky, které se s téměř smrtící přesností začaly zakusovat do trupů. Jedna ze starších fregat se jen těsně vyhnula, křižník vedle ní však utrpěl přímý zásah a doslova se roztrhl vejpůl. Vládce, vědom si své síly, sestřeloval každou loď, která se dostala příliš blízko.

„Doprdele, co tam stojíte?! Pohněte s těma plechovkama, jste tam jak živý terče!" Křičel Joker do vysílačky, zatímco se vyhýbal rotujícím troskám, které rychle začaly plnit prostor uvnitř ramen stanice.

„Vládce je moc silný! Musíme se stáhnout!" Křičel zoufale jeden z pilotů.

Hackett však byl neústupný. „Zamítá se! Tohle je naše jediná šance, sundejte to monstrum, ať to stojí cokoli!"

Lodě Aliance nepřestávaly na Vládce pálit, tentokrát se však stáhly do uctivé vzdálenosti. Nikdo nechtěl skončit jako osm nešťastných křižníků, jejichž hořící zbytky se vznášely kolem Vládce. Navzdory téměř nepřetržité palbě však Smrťákovy štíty držely jako skála. Nikdo si nedokázal představit, co by Vládce vůbec dokázalo zlikvidovat.

Najednou se stalo něco podivného. Zářící světla na Vládcově trupu najednou pohasla a Smrťák se pomalu odstrčil od Věže. Většina střel v ten okamžik minula, těch pár, co zasáhly cíl, však explodovaly přímo na Vládcově trupu.

„Jeho štíty jsou pryč! Teď máme šanci!" Zařval Joker.

„Hoďte na něj všechno, co máme!" Zahřměl Hackett. To byl rozkaz, který by Joker splnil milerád.

„Držte se, pánové, jdeme na to!"

Joker otočil Normandii vstříc Vládcovi, který se úplně do Věže oddělil a bezmocně se vznášel ve vakuu, jako kdyby byl ochromen. Na jeho trupu už vybuchovaly střely z lodí Aliance a zvolna ho trhaly na kusy. Normandie se vyřítila na umírajícího Smrťáka a zasadila mu smrtelný úder. Vládce máchal rameny v agonii, než ho série explozí roztrhala na kusy.

V interkomu se ozvaly desítky hlasů, křičících v euforii nad smrtí Vládce. Joker se usmál a řekl jen tak mimochodem. „Vládce je mrtev, opakuji, Vládce je mrtev!" Ať už se stalo cokoli, dalo se to přirovnávat k zázraku. Bylo to velké vítězství, sice vykoupené za strašnou cenu, ale bylo to vítězství.

„Bacha!"

Joker téměř poskočil v sedadle, když se varovný křik ozval v interkomu. Rychle se podíval na displej a uviděl kus jednoho ze Smrťákových ramen, které se valilo směrem k Věži a narazilo do ní.

„Kurva."

* * *

><p><em>Citadela, systém Widow, Hadí mlhovina<em>

Garrus otevřel oči. Pokusil se posadit a téměř zařval bolestí. Poslední věc, kterou si pamatoval, byl obrovský kus kovu, který se řítil přímo do Komnaty, a potom nic. Byl to zázrak, že byl vůbec naživu. Cítil se hodně slabý a bolelo ho dýchat, to znamenalo zlomená žebra. Opatrně se rozhlédl kolem; byl pohřben pod jedním z mnoha kusů trosek. Poblíž něj ležela Liara, která se právě probouzela. Od pohledu na tom nebyla o moc lépe než on.

„Co se stalo?" Zeptala se slabě a setřela si z obličeje krev, která ji tekla z rány na čele.

Garrus zavrtěl hlavou. „Nějaký trosky narazily do Věže, víc si nepamatuju."

Liara najednou ztuhla. „Počkat! Kde je Wrex…a kde je Elias?"

Shepard? Garrus si vzpomněl na posledních pár vteřin před tím, než kus trosek narazil do Věže. Modrý záblesk biotické energie, který je odhodil zpátky…a nejspíš jim zachránil život. „Nevím!" Odpověděl znepokojeně a pokoušel se je najít. V šeru však neviděl téměř nic. „Nevidim skoro nic, ale někde tady musí bejt!" Garrus se otočil na břicho a začal se plazit k Liaře, když se však opřel o levou nohu, byl doslova paralyzován ostrou, téměř nesnesitelnou bolestí. Byly to jen roky tvrdého výcviku v turiánské armádě, které mu zabránily zařvat. Zlomená noha, pomyslel si a vrtalo mu přitom hlavou, o kolika ze svých možných zranění ještě neví.

Liara se rozhlížela kolem, jata zlým tušením. „Eliasi?" Zvolala v naději, že uslyší odpověď. Žádná však nepřišla.

„Wrexi! Sheparde!" Přidal se Garrus. Oba dva ještě několikrát volali jména svých pohřešovaných druhů, nikdo se jim však neozval.

Liara cítila, jak se jí z očí začaly řinout slzy. Tohle nemohla být pravda, opakovala si, Elias tady musí někde být, musela ho najít, co nejrychleji. Pokoušela se postavit, málem však přitom omdlela. Srdce jí sevřel pocit bezmoci. Elias mohl být vážně zraněn nebo, chraň Bohyně, na pokraji smrti, a ona nemohla udělat nic, aby ho zachránila. Garrus se k ní s vypětím všech sil doplazil a položil jí ruku na rameno. „Liaro uklidni se. Teď nemůžem nic dělat, jsme tady uvěznění. Musíme počkat, než nás někdo dostane ven, a potom ho můžem hledat." Pokoušel se jí uklidnit. „Beztak, Shepard a Wrex jsou tvrdý parchanti, nemyslím si, že nějakej kus železa by je dostal."

Liara o tom tak přesvědčená nebyla. Jistě, Wrex byl Krogan a ti byli známí pro svou neuvěřitelnou houževnatost. Elias však, jakkoli mohl být silný, byl stále jen Člověk. Musela by při něm stát snad všechna božstva, kdyby to přežil, a jen málokdo mohl mít takové štěstí. „Hrozně ráda bych tomu věřila, Garre, ale…já nedokážu snést to pomyšlení, že…že nepřežil." Vyhrkla a položila Garrovi hlavu na rameno. Už ani nezadržovala slzy, které jí stékaly po tváři. „Ani jsem mu nestačila říct…"

Garrus se na ni tázavě podíval. „Říct co?"

Liara mu neodpověděla. Místo toho zvedla hlavu a řekla. „Slyšíš to?" Garrus se zaposlouchal a opravdu, v dálce slyšel kroky, rachot odvalované sutě a nějaké hlasy. Jejich záchrana byla blízko. Garrus začal mlátit pěstí do kovu, který je věznil pod svou vahou a začal křičet, aby na sebe upozornil. Jeho únava byla během okamžiku pryč. Liara se k němu přidala. „Tady jsme! TADY! Dostaňte nás ven!"

Zvuky kroků se najednou zrychlily a přibližovaly se. Byl slyšet křik. „Máme tu nějaký přeživší, kapitáne!" Jejich zachránci začali odvalovat trosky. Netrvalo dlouho a poslední kus kovu, který dělil Garra a Liaru od okolního světa, byl odhozen stranou a do jejich tmavého vězení proniklo jasné světlo. Dovnitř vlezla dvojice vojáků Aliance a pomohla jim ven. Byli zachráněni.

Garrus nemohl chodit a Liara spolu s jedním z vojáků mu pomohli se postavit. Komnatou se rozlehl známý autoritativní hlas. „Máme tady raněné! Povolejte mediky, ať se o ně postarají." Garrus zvedl hlavu a spatřil kapitána Andersona, který se k nim rychlým krokem blížil. Kapitán se usmál při pohledu na přeživší, jeho úsměv však zmizel, když si všiml, že byli jen dva.

„Garrus Vakarian, Liara T'Soni; jsem rád, že jste to přežili. Doktoři už jsou na cestě, a jsem si jistý, že je budete potřebovat." Řekl Anderson a rozlédl se po zdevastované komnatě. „Měli jste být čtyři, pokud vím. Kde jsou ostatní? Kde je Shepard?"

Garrus svěsil hlavu. „Nemám tušení, pane. Měli by tu někde být, volali jsme je, ale…" Liara byla zticha a snažila se potlačit slzy.

Anderson se zamračil a štěkl na své podřízené. „Prohledejte Komnaty! Ještě tu jsou dva!" Potom se obrátil zpátky k přeživším. „Počkejte tady, doktoři vás dají do kupy. Já se mezitím s ostatními podívám po…" Anderson se odmlčel, když jeho pozornost upoutal podezřelý zvuk. Jeden z velkých kusů sutě se překotil a s tupým bouchnutím spadl na zem. Garrus a Liara se otočili a spatřili dvě známé postavy, vrávorající směrem k nim.

* * *

><p>Temnota.<p>

To byla první věc, kterou Elias spatřil, když konečně procitnul z bezvědomí. Cítil se zmaten a necítil vlastní tělo. Byl mrtvý? Neměl tušení. Čekal, tma se však nerozplynula. Žádné světlo? Vždyť jeho matka vždy říkala, že by se mělo objevit světlo…

Temný závoj kolem něj se postupně proměnil v rozmazaný obraz síně osvětlené ohněm a množství trosek, z nichž jeden kus jej tlačil k zemi. Elias se pokusil pohnout, ucítil však ostrou bolest, která mu projela tělem od hlavy k patě. Nadechl se, to také bolelo. V ústech cítil krev.

Cítil bolest. To znamenalo, že byl naživu.

Chvíli ležel na zemi a zoufale se snažil vybavit si, co se stalo. Pamatoval si svůj souboj se Sarenem, nebo spíš jeho zbytky ovládanými Vládcem, potom explozi a velký kus trosek, který se dostal příliš blízko.

Vzpomněl si na své přátele, kteří tu byli s ním, když zbytek Vládcova ramene narazil do Věže. Musel je najít. Musel najít Liaru. Pokusil se zvednout ruce a odhodit ze sebe kus železa, který mu ležel na hrudi. Levá ruka ho však neuposlechla, vůbec ji necítil. Ležela bezvládně na zemi, ohnutá v nepřirozeném úhlu. Elias zaťal zuby a pravou rukou se pokusil kus trosek zvednout. Tělem mu opět projela bolest; ignoroval ji a s vypětím všech sil kus železa shodil ze sebe. Pomalu se posadil a vyplivl krev, která se mu hromadila v ústech. Byl naprosto vyčerpaný, musel chvíli počkat, dokud se nesebere natolik, aby se dokázal postavit.

Elias zaslechl rachot odvalovaných trosek a těžké kroky, které se blížily k němu. Otočil se za zvukem a zasyčel bolestí. Každý pohyb ho nyní bolel. Elias seděl na zemi a čekal na neznámého člověka, který se k němu blížil. Zoufale se modlil, ať je to někdo z jeho spojenců. Byl teď naprosto bezbranný; byl vážně raněn, jeho zbraně byly pryč, zbroj téměř zničená, a byl příliš vyčerpaný na to, aby mohl použít biotiku.

Postava konečně vystoupila ze stínů a Elias vytřeštil oči překvapením. Urdnot Wrex kulhal k němu, s úšklebkem na zjizvené tváři. Byl celý zakrvácený a pomlácený, ale byl naživu. „Už sem si chvíli myslel, že je po tobě, Sheparde. Vypadá to, že se pletu." Zahuhlal a pozorně si Eliase prohlédl. Lidský Přízrak měl zakrvácený obličej z četných řezných ran a levou ruku podivně zkroucenou. Jeho zbroj sotva držela pohromadě a některé pláty z ní jen visely. „Vypadáš strašně."

Elias se ušklíbl. „Ty taky, Wrexi, ale u tebe je to normální." Wrex se uchechtl. „Co kdybys mi pomohl vstát, nemyslim si, že to zvládnu sám." Wrex se ohnul a vytáhl Eliase na nohy. Elias zavrčel bolestí a zdravou rukou se opřel o kroganského válečníka.

„Slyšíš to?" Řekl Wrex a zpozorněl.

Elias se zaposlouchal a uslyšel vzdálený křik a údery na kov. Modlil se aby to byli Liara a Garrus. Nesnesl by, kdyby opět přišel o někoho, kdo mu byl blízký. V dálce si všiml několika postav, oděných v nezaměnitelné uniformě Aliance. „Tak pojďme, Wrexi." Řekl Elias s úsměvem, i když měl zuby bolestí zaťaté. „Nechceme, aby nás předčasně pohřbili." Wrex se zašklebil a oba dva se vydali vstříc zachráncům.

Komnata Rady byla plná trosek z Vládce a Elias s Wrexem neměli jinou možnost než přes ně přelézt. Bylo to vyčerpávající a Elias cítil, jak jeho tělo při každém kroku řvalo bolestí, netroufal si však zastavit. Možná proto, že Wrex svá zranění naprosto ignoroval a klestil si cestu přes hromady sutě, jako by mu vůbec nic nebylo, a Eliase za sebou téměř táhl. Konečně se dostali přes horu trosek a spatřili několik vojáků Aliance, kteří pročesávali okolí a hledali přeživší. Elias se usmál, když si všiml třech známých tváří, stojících přímo před nimi. Kapitán Anderson, Liara a Garrus, podpíraný jedním z vojáků, ti všichni se otočili a podívali se přímo na něj.

Šok trval jen okamžik. Liara se vzpamatovala jako první a rozběhla se naproti němu.

„Eliasi!"

Elias se pustil Wrexe a kulhal k ní. Liara mu vběhla do náruče a on ji svou zdravou rukou pevně objal, navzdory bolesti, která mu projela tělem. Chvíli tam jen stáli v pevném objetí, zatímco se kolem nich shlukl menší dav.

„Myslela jsem, že jsem tě ztratila." Vyhrkla Liara.

„Už je to dobrý, zlato. Jsem tady a jsem živej." Zašeptal Elias konejšivě. Liara se jej pustila a políbila ho. Nic nedokázalo popsat, jak moc byla šťastná.

Garrus, stále podpírán jedním z mužů, přikulhal k Eliasovi. „Ty jseš snad ten nejšťastnější parchant jakýho znám, Sheparde." Řekl s úsměvem a pevně mu stiskl ruku. Wrex stál opodál a uculoval se.

„Taky tě rád vidím, Vakariane." Zašklebil se Elias.

„Pokud by jste si přečetli jeho služební záznam, věděli by jste, že už čelil horším věcem." Elias se otočil a spatřil kapitána Andersona. Kapitán k němu přistoupil a s úsměvem mu podal ruku. „To byl sakra kousek, co se vám povedl, veliteli. Zničit Smrťáka, a přitom zachránit Radu; ne že bych vám nedůvěřoval, ale opravdu jsem si nemyslel, že se něčeho takového dožijeme."

„Kdybyste mě nedostal z týhle stanice, tak bychom to nikdy nedokázali, kapitáne." Odvětil Elias.

„A také mi to Udina dal pěkně sežrat, jestli víte co myslím." Ušklíbl se Anderson. „Pojďte, zavedeme vás na ošetřovnu. Musíme vás dát dohromady."


	29. Epilog

Epilog

„Můžete mi ještě jednou říct, kam mě to vlastně táhnete, kapitáne?" Zeptal se Shepard podrážděně.

„Rada chtěla s vámi mluvit, zřejmě kvůli, ehm, nedávným událostem." Vysvětloval Anderson, zatímco míjeli skupinky mužů, kteří odklízeli trosky a snažili se Prezidium dát trochu do pořádku.

Shepard otráveně zasténal. Právě kvůli těm nedávným událostem byla Rada těmi posledními lidmi, se kterými by vůbec chtěl mluvit, zvláště když ani nedokázali počkat, až se plně zotaví. Když se po bitvě o Citadelu ocitl v nemocnici, doktoři byli mírně řečeno zaraženi rozsahem jeho zranění; těžký otřes mozku, několik zlomených žeber, vnitřní krvácení, zlomené rameno a předloktí na levé paži, a nesčetné pohmožděniny, oděrky a modřiny. Chirurg, který ho dával dohromady, mu sám sdělil, že byl upřímně překvapen, že byl vůbec naživu.

Shepard strávil v nemocnici tři dny, než se jeho stav natolik zlepšil, že mohl chodit. Levou ruku měl pořád ještě znehybněnou v závěsu. Každý den jej chodili navštěvovat jeho přátelé, včetně těch, kteří se závěrečné bitvy neúčastnili. Liara by u něj zůstala dnem i nocí, kdyby jí doktorové večer nevyhnali. Shepard se nad tou vzpomínkou téměř usmál, už se nemohl dočkat, až ho s konečnou platností pustí z nemocnice a on mohl strávit pár dní jenom s ní. Byla to snad jediná věc, na kterou myslel, když musel celý den ležet na nepohodlném nemocničním lůžku.

Shepard a Anderson po chvíli vešli do budovy Velitelství C-SECu, které útok na Citadelu překvapivě přežilo bez větší újmy. Většina důstojníků byla v terénu a budova byla úplně prázdná. Členové Rady čekali ve vstupní hale…společně s velvyslancem Udinou. Shepard se snažil vypadat naprosto klidně, jeho krev se však doslova vařila, zvlášť když si všiml, že se Udina tváří, jako by se vlastně vůbec nic nestalo.

„Tak co mi chcete, Udino?" Štěkl podrážděně na velvyslance.

Udina udělal krok vzad. „Není třeba se rozčilovat, veliteli! Rád bych se dožil konce jednání, aniž by mi někdo vytřískal zuby."

„Není třeba se rozčilovat?!" Zařval Shepard nevěřícně. „Kdyby vy kreténi jste mě nechali letět na Ilos, moh jsem Sarena zastavit dřív, než našel Převaděč a k útoku na Citadelu by vůbec nedošlo!"

„Měl by jste mi poděkovat za to, co jsem udělal, velvyslanče!" Přidal se Anderson. „Jinak by jsme byli všichni mrtví!"

„Prosím!" Zvolala radní Tevos. „Nejsme tady, abychom zde probírali staré křivdy."

Shepard si povzdechl. „Máte moji plnou pozornost, radní." Řekl ne úplně srdečně.

Spokojena s tím, že dokázala sjednat pořádek, Tevos pokračovala. „Rada by chtěla vyjádřit uznání Alianci a jejímu velkému přispění k vítězství v boji proti Vládci a Gethům."

Radní Valern se chopil slova. „Mnoho Lidí přišlo o život v bitvě o Citadelu, statečných a odvážných vojáků, kteří dobrovolně obětovali vlastní životy, abychom my – Rada – přežili."

„Není žádné větší oběti, a sdílíme tedy váš žal nad ztrátou životů tolika ušlechtilých mužů a žen." Dodal Sparatus.

Shepard poslouchal jejich předem připravený projev a musel zadržovat hořký smích. Z toho pokrytectví se mu dělalo nanic. Když Saren napadl Eden Primu, nikdo z nich neuronil ani slzu nad tolika kolonisty, kteří tam byli povražděni. A teď truchlili nad životy ztracenými v bitvě o Citadelu jen proto, že jim zachránili život a oni cítili jakousi povinnost prokázat vděk. „Tohle říkejte rodinám těch, který přišli o život v bitvě, ke který vůbec nemuselo dojít, ale neříkejte to mě." Řekl a přerušil jejich řeč. „Já jenom upřímně doufám, že ta jejich oběť vůbec za něco stála."

„Pokud mě paměť neklame, tak si nepamatuji, že by jste nás varoval zrovna před útokem na Citadelu." Poznamenal Sparatus.

Shepard na něj vrhl ostrý pohled. „V tom případě vám doporučuju, abyste si laskavě přečetl moje hlášení z Ilosu, Sparate, protože já vám už nic osobně vysvětlovat nehodlám." Sparatus chtěl prohodit ještě nějakou poznámku, rozmyslel si to však a zůstal zticha.

„Skutečností nicméně zůstává, že Rada nezměrně dluží nejen Alianci, ale i vám, veliteli." Pokračovala Tevos. „Zachránil jste životy nejen nám, ale také i bilionům dalších, před Vládcem a jeho Smrťáky."

„Veliteli Sheparde, vaše hrdinské a nesobecké jednání se stalo symbolem všeho, co lidstvo a Aliance představují." Přidal se Valern. Shepard měl co dělat, aby neobrátil oči v sloup. _Taková snůška keců._ Ano, Valern byl během pátrání po Sarenovi z celé Rady nejužitečnější, ovšem ani on si zjevně nedával pozor na to, co říkal.

„A přestože nemůžeme vrátit životy těch udatných vojáků, kteří se obětovali kvůli nám, můžeme uctít jejich památku našimi činy." Dodal Sparatus.

„Lidstvo prokázalo, že je připraveno stát se obráncem a ochráncem Galaxie. Ukázali jste, že jste hodni stanout v našich řadách a sloužit po našem boku." Oznámila Tevos.

Udina se uklonil. „Radní, jménem lidstva a Aliance, vám děkuji za tuto významnou poctu a pokorně přijímám vaši nabídku." Shepard se ušklíbl, Udina musel být v sedmém nebi.

„Budeme potřebovat celý list možných kandidátů na lidského Radního." Podotkl Valern a podíval se na Sheparda. „Ale vzhledem k okolnostem by váš hlas měl velikou váhu, veliteli. Podporujete někoho konkrétního?"

Shepard se usmál, když si všiml, jak Udina napjatě stál v očekávání. Měl na mysli perfektního kandidáta. „Radní, na této pozici by měl být někdo, kdo je schopen jednat, když se to od něj očekává, ale zároveň musí být schopen jednat podle svého nejlepšího vědomí a svědomí. Proto bych si jako lidského Radního dovoluji navrhnout Davida Andersona."

Shepard měl co dělat, aby se nezačal smát, když viděl, jak se na něj Anderson i Udina dívají s otevřenou pusou. Anderson byl šokován, zatímco Udina spíš vypadal pobouřeně. „To má být vtip?! Anderson za sebe nechává radši mluvit svoje pěsti!" Řekl velvyslanec, když se trochu vzpamatoval.

„Anderson má svůj podíl na vítězství nad Vládcem. Narozdíl do vás, Udino." Zabručel Shepard. Udina neřekl ani slovo.

„Myslím si, že je to nápaditá volba. Rada jej uvítá ve svých řadách, pokud tuto nabídku přijme." Řekla Tevos.

Anderson se nejistě rozhlédl kolem sebe, potom se však narovnal a přikývl. „Bude mi ctí, Radní. Jako zástupce lidstva udělám, co je v mých silách, abych Radě pomohl se dát dohromady." Shepard se krutě usmál, když viděl Udinu, jak si povzdechl a svěsil ramena.

„Porážka Vládce značí začátek nové éry, nejen pro Radu, ale i pro lidstvo." Prohlásil Sparatus.

„Ještě není po všem." Namítl Shepard. „Vládce byl jenom jeden Smrťák. Tam venku jsou jich ještě stovky, možná tisíce dalších, kteří čekají na příležitost vtrhnout do týhle Galaxie. Nebudeme mít klid, dokud nepřijdeme na způsob, jak se jich nadobro zbavit."

„Souhlasím." Řekl Anderson. „Lidstvo a Aliance jsou připraveny udělat, co je třeba. Sjednoceni dokážeme překonat jakoukoli výzvu. Až se Smrťáci ukážou, budeme proti nim stát bok po boku! Budeme proti nim bojovat společně, a společně je vyženem zpátky tam, kam patří!"

* * *

><p>Trvalo to ještě dalších pět dní, než se Elias podle názoru lékařů plně zotavil a celé dva týdny, než se mohl znovu vrátit do aktivní služby. Většinu času strávil s Liarou a dalšími přáteli, kteří s ním bok po boku bojovali během jeho tažení proti Sarenovi. Byl to čas, kdy si všichni mohli konečně řádně odpočinout. Všichni ale věděli, že to nebude mít dlouhého trvání. Postupně se rozdělili a vrátili se zpět ke svým předchozím životům.<p>

Tali se vrátila na Kočovnou Flotilu a úspěšně dokončila svou Pouť. Její data o Gethech se pro Kvariány ukázala téměř nedocenitelná. Tali byla přijata kapitánem Kar'Dannou a čestně ke svému jménu obdržela přízvisko 'vas Neema'.

Garrus se po dlouhém uvažování rozhodl pro nový začátek v C-SECu. I když své rozhodnutí podstoupit výcvik na Přízraka nezměnil, jeho uvažování se po pobytu na Normandii změnilo. Podmínky C-SECu se změnily po tom, co exekutor Pallin zahynul při útoku na Citadelu a na jeho místo byl jmenován detektiv Chellick. Garrovi to však vyhovovalo. I když se teď snažil víc se řídit pravidly, stále měl při své práci víc volnosti než dřív.

Wrex se po mnoha letech ve vyhnanství vrátil na svou rodnou planetu. Neopouštěje svou myšlenku pomoct svým lidem, pokusil se sjednotit kmeny na Tuchance a vznést do rozvrácené společnosti trochu pořádku.

Elias, Ashley a Liara zůstali na Normandii a podnikali četné nájezdy na Gethy, kteří byli po Vládcově zničení rozvráceni. Jako Přízrak měl Elias víc než dost volnosti a využil ji k tomu, aby pátral víc po Smrťácích a možnostech, jak je jednou provždy zastavit. Byla to otázka času, než se vrátí, a až k tomu dojde, hodlal se ujistit, že budou připraveni.

* * *

><p><em>A jsme na konci!<em>

_Nejméně tři měsíce jsem nebyl schopen napsat ani řádku, aniž by můj výtvor měl hlavu a patu, ale díkybohu jsem se konečně zmátořil a dokončil jsem Bohy Zkázy. Jako celek to nevypadá úplně tak, jak jsem to od začátku zamýšlel, ale na druhou stranu, to mohlo být i horší, že? (přežili jsme i konec světa, heheh)_

_Každopádně bych chtěl moc poděkovat všem, které moje povídka zaujala a měli se mnou tu trpělivost čekat, až vypustím další kapitolu (a že to čekání občas bylo sakra dlouhé, jestli víte, co myslím ;-), jmenovitě hlavně: John Renegade, Neferit a MaxNight_

_Nyní bych si dal na pár měsíců pauzu a dokončil anglický překlad Bohů zkázy, než se vrhnu na nový a tentokrát pouze anglický díl. Ještě jednou moc děkuju a přeju hodně štěstí do roku 2013!_

_ganto končí_


End file.
